I Live On
by weixuan18
Summary: NarutoBleach Xover To think that death is just as screwed up as life. Right, why is he a Shinigami again? Oh, because Uchiha Sasuke became a hollow. Naruto embraces death with a new vigour as he finds precious people to protect once again. NaruHarem
1. Death

**_A/N: Alright, alright, I know I should not be starting a new fic just yet, seeing how my other main fic is still going, but I just couldn't resist. This idea of a NarutoBleach crossover was quite intriguing, so I decided to try it out. I'll be making this a NaruHarem fic. My first in fact. _**

**_My other fic "I Will Believe" takes priority over this one, seeing this is sort of an experimental thing to see if I can actually pull a crossover off. Now, you guys vote for the girls at the end of this prologue thing. I'll see how many girls I'll allow. Not too sure. _**

**_But anyway, let's get the party started. ENJOY! _**

**_P.S. If the title seems lame, gomen, but I just couldn't resist it. My friend had just came back from a Judo training camp and the first thing he said after he entered my room was "I LIVE ON! BOOYA!" So yeah, Erhem. LOL. _**

**_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Naruto AND/OR Bleach, use your goddamn brains for once you lawyers. Or do you not have one? _**

* * *

I Live On 

Chapter 1: Death 

"So……it all comes down to this doesn't it? SASUKE!" roared a seventeen year old Naruto as he charged up his final attack. He gritted his teeth at the sheer amount of pain he was withstanding at the moment. The only thing keeping him going was the satisfaction that his 'brother' looked worse than he did.

Uchiha Sasuke grimaced. He didn't want this, but he had to. Power, he needed it. But that wasn't the main reason. Uchiha Madara had literally ordered him to do it. He used his position as founder of Uchiha clan and forced Sasuke to commit the act, even though said person was highly against sneak attacks. So here they were, fighting each other to the death, at the Valley of the End.

After two years of tough training, mastering jutsus and inventing jutsus, Uzumaki Naruto reached Sannin-level and attained the rank Tokubetsu Jounin _(Special Jounin)_. He had grown into a fine young man, growing considerably in height, at a good six foot one _(1.86m) _and seventy seven kilograms, he had become quite the ladies' man.

He had taken to black jounin attire, with hints of orange on the jacket. He had stopped his loudmouth bratty attitude and taken up one that was cool and calm, not arrogant, but one that carries himself with pride. He deserved it; he had taken out Uchiha Itachi by himself after all, why else would Uchiha Sasuke so want to kill him then?

Ah, see, now it brings us back to this point was again. Uchiha Sasuke, finally deemed S-rank missing-nin, currently activated his level-_three_ curse seal, something never heard of, and utilizing his Mangekyo Sharingan to great effect. How did he get Mangekyo Sharingan? It turns out that the Uchiha found Karin to be a good enough company and befriended her……and killed her. Sad, but efficient, at least according to our main egoistic Uchiha.

Sakura had long since given up on Uchiha and had apologized over and over to Naruto about how she always used to be such a bitch to him. Needless to say, Naruto forgave her. They became really good friends, of course, in other people's eyes, that meant they were 'friends with benefits'. _Real nice benefits…… _

Naruto had the right to practice polygamy, seeing how he was the son of the Yondaime and the last of his clan. But really, with all these training and missions and stuff, he had literally no time to settle down, so he opted for the next best option, find his 'mates' first, or so his tenant defined it.

Sakura, Ino, Hanabi, Tenten, Temari were his main ones, though…during certain missions to other countries……certain _princesses_ became the object of his affections quite willingly, but hey, details who needs them. He rejected Hinata, because he felt that it wasn't really love she saw in him, but admiration, and she found out too later, that her love lies elsewhere. Shino was never more surprised.

And some would think, how the hell can this Jinchuuriki have a love life when he's being chased by countless S-rank missing-nins? Well, simple. Akatsuki got wiped out. Sort of. Gaara, Yugito and Naruto joined forces and along with two sannins, and tons of other Suna and Konoha jounins.

They came out on top, with Naruto suffering the worst injuries due to the fact that he took most of the hits for Yugito, not wanting her to suffer too much damage, since she had the ability to go into her 'full' feral state. Gaara was slightly weaker, but hey, the way his sand works is a bonus.

Pein and Konan escaped along with Tobi, or Uchiha Madara, whichever you see it. The rest of course was history. Now, one would think that to be able to take down the whole of Akatsuki, the Hokage-hopeful surely wouldn't lose to just one last Uchiha Sasuke?

Well, yes……if Naruto was at one hundred percent. No one could believe it when it happened. Uchiha Sasuke had just charged at Naruto once the group of five reached the Valley of the End. The already exhausted Naruto had no choice but to engage, seeing how Suigetsu and Juugo in his cursed form were holding off against Kakashi and Jiraiya very well. Tsunade had been unable to help, seeing how she had just exhausted her chakra sources trying to heal the rest of them.

And so here they were once again, after five years. Indeed, it was time to end it all.

Sakura could only watch helplessly as Sasuke charged at Naruto with that same maniacal smirk, his new technique Chidori Nagashi, ready to impale Naruto.

Yugito groaned as she was thrown into the cliff by Juugo's insane strength. She couldn't access the Nibi's chakra, seeing how the demon itself needed rest after fighting for a whole day. So that left Naruto to fend for himself.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he stared at his once deemed brother. He couldn't believe that, the irony, the moment he defeated his mortal enemy and had finally allowed himself to believe that he could settle down once and for all. But _noooo_, fate just had to be a bitch and let this egoistical bastard sneak up on him and take his life. Well, there's one thing, he knows, he won't go down alone.

"BRING IT SASUKE!" His jutsu was complete. Now all he had to do……

Sasuke snarled as he yelled, "Today, you DIE! DOBE!" And with that, he plunged the attack right into Naruto's chest. Sasuke himself was surprised, he thought that Naruto would at least clash with his jutsu, he wasn't expecting this. He frowned, _What the hell is the dobe thinking? _

Screams of disbelief and horror filled the air as Sasuke's hand was seen right through Naruto's body. He had torn a hole in the blond's torso. It was a gruesome sight. Naruto however, smirked and looked at Sasuke right in the eye, "That's right, I might. BUT YOU'RE COMING WITH ME! FUUTON: RASEN FUMA SHURIKEN!"

And to Sasuke's utmost horror, Naruto fully released his jutsu, allowing a huge whirling ball of chakra combined with his wind nature and slammed it right into Sasuke, blasting him away, literally.

All went silent as Sasuke smashed into the cliff, his body still, and blood splattered all over the floor. He was dead. Suigetsu and Juugo too were silenced soon after. However, it was too late. Naruto collapsed onto the ground, wheezing. His lungs got punctured and it was just sheer will that was keeping him alive. He saw it, in those eyes, yes, Sasuke was still there. The last attack, he saw it.

Sure, he was power-crazed bastard, but that human within him was definitely alive. But he didn't regret his decision to kill him. _Feh, at least we die together. The irony……damn, there goes my peaceful life…… _

Sakura was immediately by his side, cradling his head whilst trying to use the last of her chakra to sustain him. Yugito too was there, for the second time in her life, she was in tears.

Naruto laughed weakly as Kakashi and Jiraiya limped over, with Tsunade shivering in fear. Now, the idea to split up their troops seemed to be a really bad idea. It was a pretty smart tactic in reality, seeing how the other troops would be in front of them, taking care of any hostile intrusions, whilst Tsunade and her group move slowly, giving time to recover.

It was all just a plan went wrong really. Tsunade wanted so hard to blame it on herself, but she just can't.

"Oba-chan, relax, at least now you only have three main enemies to deal with, and besides Pein and Konan seemed to be rethinking their loyalties to Uchiha Madara. So, no worries! _Cough…cough……_" Naruto grimaced as he coughed up more blood.

Kakashi closed his eyes, not wanting to witness the death of his sensei's son, he hated it. He had failed once again, all because of his want for superiority, using Obito as an excuse to train Sasuke……

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, relax. I don't blame you. Just……take care of Sakura, she still needs your training. Sakura, gomen……I……_Cough…_"

Sakura bit her lips hard as she cried, "Baka! I told you before I……"

Naruto chuckled, "I know…I know. I'm apologizing to you for my stupidity. I…won't be there with you anymore……"

"Stop…stop it. Just…just stop talking. Save your strength…come on…look, even Yugito…is crying……You promised that she won't ever have to cry…you promised all of us!"

He turned to gaze at Yugito, his vision wavering. He could feel it, he was dying. Kyuubi wasn't responding, he was just too tired. There was no way he had any more chakra, and even if Naruto used it, it would end up poisoning himself.

"Gomen, Yugito-chan……please…don't cry. I…_cough…_I enjoyed my time with all of you……it was worth it……we saved the other Jinchuuriki didn't we? So don't mourn. I know life is unfair……I know it more than anyone of you. But hey……least……I had you guys……right?"

Jiraiya sighed, "Kid…you…no one deserves this. I hate to say it…but any last words?" His remorse was clear in his tone, his face was serious, just like the time he faced Pein and Konan in battle.

Naruto laughed weakly, "Nah, _cough……_no need. You know what I'm gonna say anyway. Well……looks like……my…time…is up……Ja ne……minna _(Goodbye…everyone)_" And Uzumaki Naruto passed away.

Nii Yugito had only really cried two times in her life. First was when Naruto kissed her and said he loved her. This was the second time. And perhaps...the last time...

* * *

**_At the same moment…… _**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! I THOUGHT I FREAKING KILLED YOU?!" Roared 'Naruto' as he glared at 'Sasuke' who was just standing there, his old brooding side apparent.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You did Dobe. We ARE dead. Look over there."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked, only to have his jaw lodged onto the ground, "The heck?! Okay, I imagined dying to be something a lot nicer than watching my mangled body just lying there. No thanks to you teme."

"Hmph, I didn't want to do it. Madara forced it. He gave an order I can't ignore, seeing how all Uchiha's minds were bound to him. But I don't deny that I wanted to kill you. I guess that will have to wait. I can't feel my chakra anywhere."

Naruto snorted, "Oh really, you didn't want to do it. Right, I so believe you. Wait…I'm dead…so that means……"

**_Still here brat. _**

_THE FUCK?! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL HERE?! _

**_I'm out of chakra. When you died, I had barely enough to keep me surviving, but since I'm basically an embodiment of chakra, I got…absorbed……by the seal. So yeah, I just another entity within you. _**

_………meaning you're still stuck with me, only you're useless this time? _

**_I RESENT THAT! I AM STILL THE DEMON LORD KYUUBI! _**

_Then why don't you just go back to hell?  
**Look kit, I am a summon. Contrary to what you shinobis think, but we DO die. It is the same for me. You want to blame it on someone, blame it on your father for do this. The seal was designed to absorb my chakra and convert it to yours. While you were off dying, the seal sucked whatever remaining chakra I had left into your system, trying to keep you alive. **_

_Sigh……right…but hey, I won't go to hell because of you right? If I do, I swear I'll kill myself again just to get rid of you if I have to. _

**_………and pray tell how you're gonna do it? _**

_………Just shut up. _

**_I thought so. _**

Naruto growled and then stopped. "Okay, I know that I'm a soul, so why aren't I floating around? And how the hell am I still talking?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Beats me. I still have my cursed seal on me……I guess that must mean that my soul is tainted." He was still in his cursed form, but there was one thing Naruto noticed, "Sasuke, why……why is there a hole in your chest?"

It was then, that Sasuke realized the familiar feeling of power into his body again. Naruto had a chain protruding from his chest, whilst his was……a blank hole. He had dismissed it as the wound Naruto gave him, but hell, he was sure that his Chidori Nagashi could have at least scratched him.

It was there and then, that he sensed it. The calling…the craving…the voice. It was there again. All of a sudden, a loud wail of hatred could be heard coming towards them.

Naruto's eyes widened, when huge…_monsters_…began to appear in the distance. However, that wasn't the most frightening part. It was the fact that they had that similar hole in the chest and their faces were distorted and covered by masks. Masks that seemed to mock their very existence.

Sasuke glared at them, before reaching for his chakra…only to remember he has none. They were disgusting, and dangerous, given the fact that they had five foot wide claws. Yeah, that was enough to confirm it.

Naruto gritted his teeth, as one took a swipe at him. He barely dodged it, a weird feeling of exhaustion lingering on his body. He didn't know what it was. But then, all the monsters stopped when one leopard shaped monster crawled up to them, before bowing to Sasuke, "We've come for you. Please come with us, our lord is waiting."

Sasuke looked at that scathingly, "And why should I do that? What the hell is going on here?" His red eyes were still present apparently, and he growled, "Tell me or you die." Power was oozing off him. It wasn't killing intent…it was just…a pressure…more like…raining down on everyone……Naruto already felt weak, but strangely, although he sort of knew what was going on, he didn't feel at all intimidated.

The leopard monster bowed once again, "Come with us, and our lord will grant you supreme power, enough to allow you to accomplish your goal. He has been watching you five years ago."

Even Naruto was shocked by this news, "Five…FIVE YEARS AGO?! You mean to tell me someone dead has been stalking him for five years?" He shuddered at that thought.

Sasuke however feel intrigued, "Power you say? What are you creatures?"

The leopard got up, "All will be explained once you see him. But time is running short; so, what is your decision?"

Sasuke gave a side-way glance at Naruto, before smirking, "Alright, I'll go. Hmph, dobe, looks like I'm the special one after all……but just tell me one thing, who is this so called lord of yours?"

The leopard laughed and looked him in the eye, "He is our God."

And without further adieu, a strange force surrounded Sasuke and the leopard, "We'll be going now, the rest of you……enjoy your dinner."

Naruto gaped in surprise, "Oi! Teme! You're really gonna……" But he saw it, that condescending gaze, that superior smirk, "Good bye, _dobe_. Next time we meet……I'll be sure to obliterate you……_if_ you survive……ahahaha…HAHAHAHA!" and with that, they disappeared. Gone. Naruto couldn't even feel it. His presence, just…gone.

He heard the snickers and the growls behind him and gritted his teeth.

_Oh the bastard…I'm gonna rip him apart the next time I see him…screw that IF I freaking see him again…… _

**_Well, you know the saying, bitches will always be bitches. Classic example there._**

_Not laughing here. Damn, there's five of them. No way I can fight. Ah scratch that, why DO I have to fight? I'm dead damnit! _

**_Life begins with death? _**

_SHUT YOUR FREAKING PHILOSOPHICAL TRAP! _

**_DUCK YOU FUCKING MAGGOT!_**

And thanks to Kyuubi's quick warning, Naruto dodged the incoming attack. He was slowly beginning to get used to this new……well, soul maybe, he can't call it body when his body is still lying right there.

He began to parry the attacks, flexibility and strength both returning. Only problem is that bloody chain keeps getting in the way. And one more, if _freaking_ hurts if he accidentally pulled the chain somehow. He snarled as one nearly scraped him. He was panting, exhausted and he hated it.

_Why is it always that I get beaten by evil guys? _

**_Kit, stop this bullshit, I want you to fight. Even in death! FIGHT GODDAMNIT! You were my vessel, and I acknowledged you. You are Uzumaki Naruto, now I don't care if we die again, but to be humiliated by these…these……scum would be a definite disgrace! _**

Naruto smirked, "Will do." And he charged, not caring that he was seriously out classed. He got into his same old taijutsu stance and used the strongest punch he could master, **WHAM!** He twisted his fist right into that mask, shattering it with his blow, before lingering for two seconds and yelling, "TAKE THAT YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" and using the last of his strength, he smashed the monster away.

The other four were seemingly shocked that a mere konpaku _(Soul)_ could do such extensive damage to one of them. Naruto couldn't care less, all he could think of was, _Shit, shit, four more, shit, no strength, SHIT._

But apparently, he didn't have to fight anymore, for at that moment, "Soten ni zase! Hyorinmaru! _(Reign over the frosted heavens!)_" And following that, a huge ice dragon sort of projectile was sent towards the two of them, blasting them into oblivion, whilst a short white-haired kid landed gracefully on the ground before slashing the final two right in the face, causing them to wail that familiar noise before they disintegrated into nothing.

Naruto stared at the kid…or whatever he was in front of him. He was wearing a white haori with the kanji for 'ten' on the back. The 'thing' in his hand then dissipated in a flash of white light to show a katana.

He then took out a device, "Hollow neutralized. One or two escaped before I arrived. Soul is unharmed. Right. Over."

Naruto got a close look at him this time, he seriously, seriously looked like a kid of no older than thirteen. He holds himself with pride and has an aura that screamed 'strict' around him. But he doesn't seem all that bad. After all, he did save him.

"So, er…hollow, erm…what's that?" Naruto asked, trying to get the kid to talk.

Said 'kid' sighed, "Right, a hollow is basically an evil spirit that is formed from souls that are left alone for too long without guidance to Soul Society…or heaven might be a more appropriate term for you. But just remember that all hollows have holes on their chests and masks to hide their original identity."

Naruto gasped at that, "Ho…holes on their chests? Oh shit. Damn, emo-bastard is evil…even in death. Great. _Wonderful……NOT!_"

The 'kid' continued, "My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro, I am a Shinigami, captain of the tenth division of the Juusan Gotei _( 13 Shinigami Court Divisions)_ of Seireitei _(Court of Pure Souls)_."

"Woah, woah, wait! I thought Shinigami was that old, mangy devil looking thing, not some kid like you!" exclaimed Naruto, totally confused.

Hitsugaya twitched at the word 'kid' and growled, "I'm not a kid. For your information, I already two hundred and fifty seven years old. And the Shinigami you were talking about was the special sealing type, which our Sotaichou _(General)_ has signed a contract with. That is a mere projection of our reiatsu _(Spirit pressure)_, an illusion used to carry out the deed."

"Ok…reiatsu? And courts? Man, Heaven is too troublesome……shit, I'm turning into Shikamaru."

"Reiatsu is the energy Shinigami utilizes for combat, and basically, for 'living' in this realm. Those who do not have Shinigami powers have a very weak reiatsu. Hollows get attracted to sources of reiatsu and would attack souls that do no have guidance. I would assume that you have potential, seeing how you were swarmed by five hollows. How long have you been dead for? You've done a good job of evading them."

Naruto scratched his head, "Er…half an hour?"

Silence……then, "Okay, come again?"

"I told you, half an hour. Give or take two minutes."

Silence………"Okay, stand still." Hitsugaya took out his device again and muttered, "Oi, Kara, get me a reiatsu reading for this guy. Yep, transferring." And not even asking for permission, he stuck the device just above the chain, into Naruto's chest.

"HEY! What the……"

Hitsugaya ignored him, "So, reading?"

A feminine voice of god-knows-who sounded on the other end, "Reiatsu test, complete. Hitsugaya Taichou, reading was 982 units."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened, "So it seems that we have a surprise here. Thanks Kara. Over." He took out the device and pocketed it, before grinning at Naruto, "Interesting…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Okay, what the heck did you do to me? And what was that 982 reading thing?"

Hitsugaya laughed, "I merely tested the strength of your reiatsu, that was just a rough estimate of it. A normal konpaku with no Shinigami powers would have a reiatsu reading of around twenty. Just enough to survive. Normal, low-rank Shinigami have a reading range of 200 to 300. Seated officers have a reading of 301 to 800. Then we have vice-captains, who range from around 850 to 1200."

Naruto scoffed, "So I should be glad or something?"

Hitsugaya gave a smirk, "You are not even an academy student yet, and already your reiatsu is formidable. My reiatsu reading is 1674. And that's my base. Not taking into account my shikai and bankai."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Okay, confused here. What IS that katana you have there?"

"It's called a Zanpakuto, it is the weapon we use to 'purify' the hollows. We slay them using this and allow the corrupted soul to rest. You'll get to know them, come on, time to go."

"Go where?"

Hitsugaya took out his Zanpakuto and raised it, "_Konso_ _(Soul Burial)_" And with a light tap, Naruto felt a strange feeling of bliss engulf him, and as he found himself dissipating, he grinned, "Nice to meet ya, Toshiro, name's Uzumaki Naruto." And with that, he was gone.

Hitsugaya chuckled, "Uzumaki Naruto huh……Interesting……Hope you enjoy your 'life' here in Soul Society."

* * *

**_WHEW! That was long. Longer than I expected, but hey, it's done. Now, I'm pretty sure that the plot involving Sasuke as a hollow has not been done before, but hey, you gotta admit, place a mask over that guy and bam, a hollow with cursed seal. Lol. _**

**_Naruto is strong, expected, but not ultra strong. Kyuubi is still there, because it can't be separated. It's been fully absorbed. And there is a reason why he MUST be absorbed. Plays a role later on. And don't worry, Sasuke will come back to haunt us. Haha. _**

**_Naruto's Zanpakuto, no, will NOT be Kyuubi, no, no and no. It'll be revealed later, well, quite a few chapters later. I gotta get him into the academy first. Troublesome. Now, time for voting. _**

**_Possible Bleach girls include: Soifon, Hinamori, Matsumoto, Rukia, Tatsuki, Yoruichi. _**

**_Possible Naruto girls: Yugito, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Hanabi, Tenten, Anko, FemHaku, Tayuya maybe. _**

**_Choose up to five. That way, it'll be a bit easier. I'll have to decide whether or not to add more, but I reckon five is enough for now. If, and only IF, a particular choice is extremely popular, only then will I actually add extra nominations. But at least choose one from each category, don't just go all Naruto, or all Bleach. _**

**_Just to let you know, my vote counts as well. I'm rooting for Soifon, Rukia, Tatsuki, Yugito and FemHaku. Lol, see what you guys think! Voting will be finalized after chapter 3, and the number of girls in the harem as well. _**

**_Now, that was a hell of a long A/N, remember to review! For your info, I should be updating this in around a week or so, I told you "I Will Believe" takes priority. _**

**_Any other questions, just ask. Well, then, Ja ne! _**


	2. Getting Acquainted

**_A/N: Yo, I'm here again. Lol, never thought I would update this fast, but hey, ideas keep coming, don't blame me. Now, according to the poll, the votes stand as such: _**

**_Ino – 5 _**

**_Tenten – 2 _**

**_Sakura – 7 _**

**_Temari – 3 _**

**_Anko – 8 _**

**_Hanabi – 7 _**

**_Hana – 1 _**

**_FemHaku – 12 _**

**_Yugito – 13 _**

**_Rukia – 10 _**

**_Yoruichi – 13 _**

**_Soifon – 19 (OMG) _**

**_Tatsuki – 10 _**

**_Matsumoto – 10 _**

**_Isane – 1 _**

**_Hinamori – 1 _**

**_I had no idea so many people liked to pair Naruto with Soifon, I thought it was just gonna be me and a couple more. LOL. Anyways, as you can see, top five, for now, are: _**

**_Soifon, Yoruichi, Yugito, Fem-Haku and damn, three tied. Lol, I prefer Rukia really, because it allows me to add a twist to the storyline. _**

**_As for Naruto's Zanpakuto, I was wondering whether you guys would call me a rip-off if I gave him three and use the style Santoryu (Three katana style), it could be Shikai, or Bankai. You guys comment. I got the name of the Zanpakuto down, that won't change. Abilities won't change, but just the style of it may. Haha, again, Kyuubi would serve another purpose later on. Just bear with me. _**

**_Ok, now let's get it on, with chapter 2! _**

**_Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto and/or Bleach! Get that through your thick skulls, lawyers! _**

* * *

I Live On 

Chapter 2: Getting Acquainted

A flash of white light, that was he had seen last, and now, he was sweatdropping quite frequently. Just where the hell was he?

Streets, people, shops, houses, whatever. What the heck? Why do they look so poor? And no one eats or drinks or……wait. Of course, they wouldn't, they're dead, right?

**_Very good, you figured that out. Genius. _**

_WOULD YOU SHUT UP?! _

It was very annoying that Kyuubi remained within his body as a somewhat evil presence. It's all random, in Naruto's opinion, seeing how Kyuubi was useless for the time being and that he actually got 'sucked' within Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke was this bad spirit thing, according to that Toshiro captain guy, and even Kyuubi laughed. The almighty Uchiha……was a spoilt product. Fitting.

But right now, that was the least of his worries. He had no idea where his jounin attire went, but whatever it was, he now wore a pure-white yukata. And he wants _ramen_. But nooooo, nobody sold them. Everyone he asked was looking at him as if he were nuts. And he didn't appreciate that. Some kind people had told him that this place was called the Rukongai, and Shinigami would be arriving today, and that maybe he could go with them.

He had raised an eyebrow at the fact that only Shinigami need to eat, or drink. It's unnerving. But at least there didn't seem to be danger in this zone. Unlike the Shinobi world where robberies, assassinations and all kinds of crap occur. No, here, the worst act he had seen was kids playing pranks (That brought quite a few memories) and stealing stuff for fun.

He had tried running around, just to see if anything changed his stamina, strength et cetera, and to his immense relief, he still retained most of his abilities. Well, he couldn't use chakra, but hey, he could at least punch someone without dying of exhaustion, that was a good thing.

His speed, oh his precious speed and agility were intact. He had been so happy that he ran around the whole place over and over, just to get the feel of the wind once again. Naruto, having a wind-affinity in his chakra, had learnt to love it. Whether it was in battles, or mere walks, he loved the wind. It reminded him of peace, and allowed his heart to be calm. It was soothing, and Temari had constantly teased him about it.

Of course, he didn't really like it when Temari had whipped ten Kamaitachi no jutsus at him. But he did like it when the wind he controlled was able to block them from view of their……private activities. Sigh…those were the good times.

Just then, as he was busy reminiscing the old days, he got the air smashed out of him when a small blob of energy crashed head on into his stomach. Needless to say, he was _still_ bewildered at why he was able to feel pain, even in death. But that's another story. Right now, he rubbed his dizzy head, before staring at the little girl in front of her, "Right, what's your problem?"

The girl tried to run once again, but then he rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the sleeve, "Nuh-uh, you're not going anywhere until you tell me why the heck you were running so fast that you couldn't see where you were going."

The little girl had long bluish-black hair, her eyes were red from crying and she sniffed, before hugging onto Naruto, sobbing, "Help! They're trying to bully me! Miyu didn't do it! Miyu didn't! Miyu swears!"

Now, this was Naruto's absolute weakness. He _could not _stand women crying. He often found himself bending to their evil wills whenever they cried. He couldn't help it. Not when this little girl looked exactly like Hanabi when she was young, of course, her eyes were different, but hey, it was like a carbon copy.

But hey, he was always great with kids back then, so he gave it a try, his voice gentle and kind, "Ne, tell me, what's wrong? Don't cry. Beautiful girls don't cry." He wiped her tears away, grinning at her, allowing her to calm down.

She sniffed a few more times, before saying, "Tho…those bad black men _(A/N: Lol, I'm not racist)_…they took stuff from a shop and said it was Miyu who did it! Then…then…they tried to catch Miyu! Miyu hates them! Hates them!"

Naruto couldn't help it. She was soooooo cute. Especially the way she referred to herself from the third person's view. "Ne, Miyu-chan, that's your name right?"

Miyu nodded, before quickly hiding behind his legs, only sticking a head out to see what's going on. Apparently, those men wearing black uniforms appeared. They mostly looked okay……other than that big blob of blubber strutting his fat ass in the middle of the street. Naruto's mouth gaped, _You're telling me……that this piece of ……useless fat……is a shinigami? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! NO WAY I'M BECOMING THAT!!! _

Marejirosaburo was having a good day, he had stolen ten pies from that shop and had blamed it on a stupid girl that just happened to pass by. Hmph, how dare anyone defy him, one from the famous Omaeda family! Che, his brother was a vice-captain! Any dumbass would have the common sense to let him do as he pleases. But nooooo, that bloody shrimp had denied stealing them and said it was him!

He grumbled as he led the team back to Seireitei, after recovering two potential shinigamis. They got a red-head teenager with tattoos for eyebrows, and a very flat-chested girl. Honestly, how could any woman with a chest like that? It was like the breasts were none existent. Just days ago, that Ichimaru-yaro _(Bastard)_ had fetched back a thing of beauty, her breasts were huge, this wench here had nothing.

So obviously, he has a reason for being in such a bad mood, right? Right. Whatever Omaeda says, goes. Simple as that. Which was why when he spotted that little girl hiding behind a blond-haired punk, that visibly stiffened. His hand itched towards his Zanpakuto as he growled, "Gaki, give me the girl and I might let you live. I _am_ a shinigami after all. You common konpaku _(Souls) _have no chance against me. Now give her to me!"

The redhead scoffed at the fat guy, "Leave her alone! Stop picking on the children!"

The female however gasped, "Miyu! Hurry and run!"

Miyu bit her lips before hiding even further behind Naruto. The other shinigami all had expressions of distaste on their faces. They were from the second division and it was pure bad luck that Marejirosaburo had the chance to lead this team. Nobody liked him, but everyone feared him, seeing how his brother was the vice-captain and he came from a rich-as family and blah blah blah.

They didn't dare defy him, seeing how this guy gives punishments all the time. Marejirosaburo glared at the redhead, "Shut up! Do you still want to go to the academy?!"

That redhead visibly sagged his shoulders, giving a large sigh. The female tried to run towards Miyu, but a shinigami beside her gave stopped her, his back towards Marejirosaburo, giving her a sad shake of the head, before whispering, "Don't go against him. We're really sorry for his behaviour, but please, don't start anything, you might lose the opportunity to go to the academy."

And the girl too, stopped her advance. Marejirosaburo 'hmph-ed', before carrying his fat load of blubber with him as he strutted towards Naruto once again, this time noticing the scowl evident on Naruto's face, "So, you think you're pretty tough huh? Why don't I show you the meaning of……UAGH!"

Naruto had enough, his rage roaring out as he relived several moments in his own childhood where he was looked down upon. He dashed in front of the fat ass with amazing speed _(For a konpaku)_ and drove his fist right into Marejirosaburo's face. Said fat shinigami was sent flying head first into a shop.

Everyone's jaws smashed onto the ground, unable to believe what they had just seen. Even Miyu looked awed. Naruto's eyebrow could be seen twitching, and his blue eyes turned icy cold, he stood there impassive, glaring at Marejirosaburo as he stood up shakily. That punch had broken his nose and several of his teeth. Naruto held his right hand out and cracked his fingers. One by one.

"You say something?" His reiatsu flared at that moment, and an incredible pressure forced Marejirosaburo onto the ground. The surrounding Shinigami were all shocked, as were the two teenagers. They couldn't believe it, an unknown konpaku having _this _much reiatsu?

Naruto walked up to the guy and held him up by his neck, shocking everyone further, seeing how Marejirosaburo was full of fat and must have weighed a ton, "So, did you or did you not steal the pies? ANSWER ME!"

Marejirosaburo pissed his pants right there, stuttering, "Ha…hai…I…I…It was me……please…please…just…let…me go………" His teeth were chattering due to his fear and it had taken him a whole two minutes to finish the sentence. Naruto gave him one last glare before releasing him, dropping him onto the ground and walking back to Miyu.

Marejirosaburo immediately grew cocky and took out his Zanpakuto, "HA! Now you're dead! No one messes with the Omaeda and lives! NOW DIE!" And he had charged like the pig that he was, yelling a very, very disgusting war cry, his fat blubber swinging from side to side as he ran…more like rolled……towards Naruto.

Naruto shook his head at the way he was holding the Zanpakuto. It was even worse than an amateur. Why was Uzumaki Naruto hailed as the _best_ jounin of Konohagakure? He exiled in taijutsu, ninjutsu and kenjutsu _(Sword arts)_. He had learnt well from Hayate after saving him in the sand invasion. He didn't necessarily have to fight with a katana, or nodaichi, but of course the survival rate definitely dropped even more when he was equipped with his Anbu nodaichi.

So he did the thing that came most natural to him. He stopped the Zanpakuto using an open palm, before grabbing it in place. His eyes narrowed, "Miyu-chan, step back for a little while."

Everyone's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when the Zanpakuto was stopped by mere 'skin'. It was unbelievable, a sword that was supposed to 'cut' souls, was stopped by the 'soul'. Who the hell is this guy?

Miyu gave him a quick hug around the legs before rushing into a nearby shop, watching with awe at her savior. Naruto then pulled the Zanpakuto in his hand forward bringing Marejirosaburo closer to him, before he backhanded the guy once more.

He looked around him and found two brooms lying there in a heap _(A/N: Don't ask why they were there)_ and smirked, "Alright, we'll see who's better at kenjutsu." And he walked over, picking the brooms, up before running his left hand through his hair, clearly any stray strand of hair out of his eyes, before he held the two brooms, horizontally before him, "Nitoryu: Ni Giri _(Two Swords Style: Two Slice)_" And just like how he channeled chakra, he felt his reiatsu charge up his 'blades'.

Marejirosaburo roared in anger, "You think those pieces of wood can beat me? I'm gonna break your face! RAAWWWRRR!" And with that, he charged once again.

Naruto merely waited, his eyes calm and as soon as the 'pig' got within range, he dashed forward, eliciting gasps from multiple people, including that black-haired female beside the shinigami, "Tourou. _(Up the stairs)_" and he had parried the strike from Marejirosaburo, causing his zanpakuto to be raised above his head due to the clash.

Naruto then brought the brooms down as he somersaulted and slammed them against the zanpakuto, "Otorou. _(Down the stairs)_" this time, sending the zanpakuto right into the ground, leaving Marejirosaburo unarmed.

But Naruto didn't let up, he went on, continuing with his strike, flowing with the wind, "Hirameki! _(Flash)_" This time, they were horizontal strikes and swiped at Marejirosaburo's chest, before he finished it off, "Chikara _(Power)_" and dashed past him, coming to a stop with the brooms held lazily in both hands, a smirk growing on his face.

"Ichi shi koe inoshishi sou ue. _(One fat pig served.)_" And to everyone's amazement, and to some other's joy, the shinigami uniform of Marejirosaburo was sliced into pieces, leaving him bare to Soul society in only his underpants. His fat blubber drooped due to the lack of resistance provided by the air around him.

Everyone gaped for a few moments, before guffawing at the sight of the very embarrassed Omaeda. It was hilarious. Naruto grinned, "I suggest you get out of here, before you get hit by parents who can sue you for polluting their children's minds."

Marejirosaburo didn't need to be told twice, before he grabbed his zanpakuto and rushed off into the distance, yelling, "I won't forget this!"

Miyu giggled as Naruto ruffled her hair before lifting her up onto his shoulder, "So? Feeling better now?"

Said girl nodded in enthusiasm before cheering, "Ni-chan sugoi!" Naruto chuckled as well, before looking over at the other Shinigami, "Sorry, but that guy deserved it. I'll just be on my way now. Bye."

The shinigami were impressed. This kid, or teenager, was able to use _brooms_ to beat a seated officer's zanpakuto _(Granted, the seat wasn't because of skill, but still)_. Just as the redhead and female could bombard him with questions as to why he was so strong, a sudden familiar roar was heard, "WHAT ARE YOU MAGGOTS TAKING SO LONG FOR?! IT'S JUST TWO PEOPLE?! JESUS!"

A familiar man came into view, his upper torso now covered by the standard shinigami uniform but the tape around his face was still the same. It was so nostalgic, Naruto's eyes widened for a moment, before his face settled into his usual smirk, "Ah, rough as always, aren't you Zabuza?"

Said shinigami merely raised a very, very, _very_ thin eyebrow, before gaping, "Kid……is that…are you……"

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah, yeah, I'm dead. Long story." He then grinned again, "Should've known you wouldn't stay still even in death, oh fearful demon of the mist!"

In a flash, Zabuza held Naruto in a headlock and ruffled his hair, "Ha, brat! Teach you to mess with me! Say, you look awful young. What happened?"

Naruto shrugged, "Killed by the proud Uchiha, and yeah, got Konso and came here. Anyways, what are you doing here?"

Everyone in the scene gaped when one of the shinigami gave a bow, "Zabuza-san, we had a few difficulties on the way, sorry to bother you, but, may I ask why a fourth seat in the eleventh squad……"

A fourth seat officer……knows this kid……woah. Eleventh squad no less, the squad that holds the crazy blood thirsty fighting demons, with Zaraki Kenpachi as their captain. Zabuza gave a lazy wave, "Got a mission to find a very strong soul that had just been given soul burial by the tenth division captain. Apparently, the reiatsu was practically oozing off him. But I guess my mission is accomplished, come on brat, let's get going, got a lot to introduce you to before you go to the academy."

Everyone's eyes widened even further, this kid was the one?

Naruto however ignored their shocked looks and asked, "Ne, Zabuza, I was wondering, if you're alive, does it mean that Haku is as well? I still need to bash that guy up for letting Kakashi kill him."

To his surprise, Zabuza began to chuckle, "Haha, sure kid, let _he_ is alive. Sure. You can go and bash_ him_ all you like. Mwhahaha, hahahaha."

Just as he was about to ask what the heck was so funny, he felt a gentle tug on his yukata, before he looked down, only to see Miyu pouting, "Ne, ni-chan, can I go with you?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "How old are you Miyu?" He bent down, ruffling her hair.

Miyu gave a wide smile, "Miyu is eight years old!" _(She was six when she died)_

Naruto thought for awhile, "Don't you have a home to go to?"

Miyu's face saddened, "Miyu lives alone……by herself. Miyu doesn't like her home."

Naruto sighed as he scooped her up once again, "Sure, do you have a surname?"

Miyu tilted her head, "Miyu is Miyu! What is a surname?"

Naruto laughed at her naivety for awhile, before giving her a small kiss on the cheek, "Ok then, from now on, your name will be Uzumaki Miyu!"

"Really? Wah! That's sounds so nice!" cheered Miyu as she hugged Naruto tightly.

Just then, Zabuza cleared his throat, "Erhem, hate to interrupt your great big family meeting, but I do have stuff to do, so let's get moving. Hey you, hurry up and bring those two to the dormitories! Don't want them to be late now do we?"

The other shinigami quickly nodded and led the two teenagers away. The redhead was grinning, happy that Miyu finally had a home, but the black-haired girl was more intrigued with the blond's reiatsu. Not to mention that Naruto was very handsome. Come on, Naruto wasn't voted the most eligible bachelor in all five countries by the Kunoichi Weekly for nothing.

And so, Miyu plopped herself onto Naruto's shoulder and off they went with Zabuza, walking towards the familiar place called Seireitei.

* * *

**_In Seireitei…… _**

"Alright, brat, we'll go from division to division. Of course, you must first go through the academy course for six years before you are allowed to take the test to see if you are shinigami material. Basically, they teach you the four main aspects of shinigami combat. Namely Kido _(Demon Path)_, which is sort of like ninjutsu, Hakuda _(Hand-to-hand combat)_, basically taijutsu, Hoho _(Step method)_, pure speed, and finally Zanjutsu _(swordsmanship)_, kenjutsu. And of course, what rank were you when you died gaki?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Elite jounin, was going to be Rokudaime Hokage."

Zabuza gave a whistle, "Nice. So, familiar with all those?"

"Yeah. I specialize in taijutsu, ninjutsu and kenjutsu, speed is my utmost trump card. I did after all, master my father's Hiraishin no jutsu, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Your father…as in Konoha's Kiroi Senko? _(Yellow Flash)_" Zabuza asked, shocked.

"Yep, so anyways, let's start, er, where are we?"

Zabuza shook his head at the brat's nonchalant attitude towards his own achievements. He stopped, "This is the thirteenth division, led by the captain Ukitake Jushiro, vice captain is Shiba Kaien. Ah, ohayo Ukitake Taichou, just introducing a newbie around before I take him to the Sotaichou. _(Main general)_"

That white haired man gave a warm smile, "Ah, good to see you Zabuza-kun. Kenpachi hasn't been too harsh on you has he?"

Zabuza smiled bitterly, "Er…yeah. But anyways, we need to go."

Ukitake then shook Naruto's hand, his eyes widening when he felt the reiatsu literally oozing off Naruto and chuckled, "Good to see we have some new talent."

Next stop, twelfth division. To say Naruto was freaked out would be an understatement. Miyu had clung onto him tightly, whimpering at the sight of all those huge as test-tube things in that science lab, it reminded him too much of that snake's experiments. "Captain of the twelfth division, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, with vice captain being his 'daughter', Kurotsuchi Nemu. Good thing they're absent. Let's just go."

Naruto couldn't agree more. He noticed that Zabuza seemed to relax the moment he stepped into another main building, that sadistic grin on his face apparent, "Now here brat, is heaven. The dream sanctuary, where all us fighters unite. Eleventh division, leader, Zaraki Kenpachi, vice captain, Kusajishi Yachiru."

"Ohayo Zabu! Who's Kiroi-chan?" squealed a pink-haired girl who was about the same height as Miyu. The two girls hit off just fine, but Zabuza seemed skeptical, "Listen Naruto, if you value your sanity, you will do well to stay away from Fuku-taichou, she's seriously wrong in the head."

Naruto chuckled, before bidding goodbye to the small girl. And then, they went to the tenth, where he laughed wholeheartedly at a grumbling Hitsugaya Toshiro who was currently overwhelmed by paperwork. The vice-captain was absent, so they just left after awhile. Naruto was extremely happy that Toshiro gave him the permission to visit whenever he wanted to.

When he went to ninth division, he was a bit freaked out. The atmosphere was just…too silent. Everyone was training on their own, or sparring, but it's just…lacks energy. Scary silent if you will. The captain, Kaname Tosen and vice-captain Hisagi Shuhei were introduced and Naruto seriously wanted to get out. That Tosen guy freaked him out. Waayyyyy too quiet. Shuhei was cool though.

Eight was just a serious contrast. The moment he entered the main office along with Zabuza and Miyu, he was greeted by the sight of Ise Nanao bashing a Kyoraku Shunsui onto the ground with her book, yelling about how captains should not be lazy and stuff. Reminded him of a combination of Sakura and Ino when they got pissed. But hey, Shunsui offered him some sake, and in his opinion, any who loved sake was definitely a good guy.

Seventh was weird. The captain, Komamura Sajin, wore this huge as armour and helmet, and too had an aura of silence and strictness around it. The vice-captain, Iba Tetsuzaemon was a gangster literally. He wore sunglasses and swore whenever he wanted.

Sixth was a real shocker. Nobility, eerie silence this time. The captain, Kuchiki Byakuya was sooooo bloody like the Hyugas, what with his holier-than-thou attitude on at full blast, needless say, Naruto didn't really like him that much.

Fifth was boring. Literally. The captain seemed ok, though Naruto kept getting this weird feeling whenever he was around him. Aizen Sosuke was his name, vice captain was Ichimaru Gin. Now that guy was pure weird. Fox-like slits for eyes, that creepy grin. God, Naruto hated him on first sight. Yuck. Miyu had the same idea and even stuck out her tongue at him. Zabuza laughed at the way the two of them looked. They could pass for real brother and sister.

Next was the fourth division, which until now, was the one he found most at ease with. The captain was a very polite and mature woman, Unohana Retsu. Miyu loved her, and she adored the little girl as well. Zabuza gave a brief overview of the division's specialty before both captain and vice-captain arrived, thinking Zabuza was injured once again. Vice-captain was Kotetsu Isane. Miyu had even asked Naruto whether or not she could stay there when he was at the academy, Unohana gave a slight nod, before saying she was welcome any time.

It was then, that the biggest shock came to Naruto. The third seat of the fourth division……was Haku. And……Haku is wearing her shinigami uniform with a white sash across it……making it all the more obvious that Haku is a girl.

"YOU'RE A GIRL?! BUT…BUT…BUT YOU…I…WHA……" Naruto was freaking out. All these years, he had thought that it was a guy that taught him how to protect his precious people……and then you found out that you were actually constantly thinking of a girl……

Haku chuckled, "Well, I didn't want others to underestimate me, so I had to say that. Gomen." She had filled out fine. Her porcelain skin, her small smile, and her curves, woah, even Naruto had to admit that she could have beaten Ino in the last contest for Konoha's sexiest teenager.

Finally, before they left, Haku had given him a kiss on the cheek, thanking him for what he did. Naturally, Naruto scratched his head, giving her his foxy grin, before assuring her that it wasn't a problem.

Now this impressed Unohana and Isane. Normally, a male shinigami just seeing Haku smile might have a nosebleed……especially those bastards from Eleventh division. However, Haku had _kissed_ this boy, no, young man on the cheek and he didn't seem at all fazed. Maybe Soul Society finally had a rookie that was not perverted.

At the same moment, all the rookies that are perverted sneezed……including some female ones……

But on we go. Zabuza skipped the third division, seeing how the captain was away on a mission. Now came Naruto's favorite part, second division. He almost smirked devilishly at the thought of being able to scare the heck out of that Marejirosaburo guy. Zabuza noticed it as well, and chuckled at the maniacal glint present in the blond's eye.

They first met the vice-captain……whose name was Omaeda Marechiyo. The sound of that surname caused Naruto's eyebrow to twitch ever so slightly, and though he greeted as politely as he could, he was still bewildered as to why the division that specializes in assassination and hand-to-hand combat consisted of two _royally_ fat bastards. That Marechiyo was just like his brother, arrogant and cowardly. Naruto could tell straight away. The way he carried his zanpakuto around proves that he shows his partner _(Zanpakuto, all swords masters think this way)_ no respect.

Zabuza then brought him deeper into the division, before they entered a room with a futon laid out in the middle of it, with a very exquisite looking woman sitting cross-legged, meditating. She was wearing her standard shinigami captain uniform, her navy blue hair is worn short with two long braids covered in cloth. She gave off a calm and cool aura, making Naruto think of only one word, HOT.

He smirked as he gazed at the woman once more, this time, she caught his eyes and he stared right into them, face unmoving, only his smirk growing wider by the second. He gives a polite bow, before leaving along with Zabuza and Miyu. Soifon raised an eyebrow at his forwardness and gave a silent chuckle, things are going to be different soon enough.

Finally, they reached their long awaited destination, the first division, where the Sotaichou Yamamoto-Genryusai Shigekuni resides. His vice-captain is away, and so, it was the third seat, Sasakibe Chojiro that led them in front of the General and creator of the thirteen divisions in soul society.

"Ah, Uzumaki Naruto I presume?" spoke the very old man. Naruto had to hand it to him, he could tell that the old man was really strong, and to keep it like that at such an old age was an impressive feat.

He saw the old man's eyes focus on the small body of Miyu, who was now asleep after a long day of adventure. "Yes, I am. And this is Uzumaki Miyu, my adopted sister." He placed specific emphasis on the word Uzumaki.

Yamamoto chuckled, "Very well. Uzumaki Naruto, you are the holder of the Kyuubi no Yoko, are you not?"

Naruto's jaws dropped open, as he gaped at the old man. "It was my reiatsu that sealed it you know. Your Yondaime is currently in sealed off in Seireitei and will be awakened only when the time is up. Your Sandaime Hokage however, shall be awake soon, seeing how sealing off two arms takes a lot less out of me. Now, I'm here to discuss your duties."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, _Okay, this guy knows a little too much for my liking……sort of like ji-san when he gets all serious…… _

Yamamoto continued, "For all its worth, Kyuubi no yoko should have mutated into a hollow once it became dead. However, due to special circumstances, things have obviously changed. Now, I want you to tell me, what it was, that hollow response we received right next to yours?"

Naruto sighed and told him his tale of pursuing Sasuke and how they met, how they fought, blah blah and finally, he reached the part where he died. Yamamoto nodded, "So, he went with the hollows. I see. Thank you for your information. Now, we have to allocate you to the academy. I'm sure that you have been a very powerful being in your lifetime, but here, I'm afraid that you still have to go through the six-year course and gain your zanpakuto in the process."

Naruto cursed. He was hoping he could skip all that and just start being shinigami straight away. To Naruto, anything related to studying sucked. End of story.

Yamamoto chuckled, "Yes, I know how you feel, but here, Zabuza will take you there. Your little sister however, will have to live somewhere else, but you can visit her anytime. Do you have any place in mind?"

Naruto immediately told him that Unohana-taichou welcomed her presence at any time. The general nodded, before getting a fourth division shinigami to carry the sleeping girl back to their quarters.

He then turned back to Naruto, "I heard you had a scuffle with one of our shinigami and I reckon that girl is the reason?"

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms, his eyes determined, scowl and all that evident, disgust apparent as he remembered the arrogant look on that Marejirosaburo guy. Stupid nobles with their long names.

Yamamoto chuckled once again, "Uzumaki, let it be known that I expect you to pass this course with flying colours. I shall see you in six years. Good day."

Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion, before bowing along with Zabuza and left.

The old man shook his head slightly as he got the third seat officer to appear before him, "Get the head of the Omaeda clan here. We need a talk."

"Hai."

* * *

**_With Naruto…… _**

"Ok……you mean to tell me that I'll be living with a girl and that I would be doing so for six years. Who chose the room setting?" Naruto deadpanned.

Zabuza chuckled, "Apparently, it was Yachiru-fuku-taichou that picked the lots, and so it was pure luck. Ah kid, it ain't so bad."

Naruto scoffed, "Easy for you to say. Ah heck, it can't be tougher than completing S-rank missions can it? I'll survive. Thanks by the way, for wasting a whole day with me."

Zabuza laughed, "Oh no, I have to thank you brat. I got to slack off my duties for such an interesting tour with you, besides, normally, Zaraki-taichou would have tried to attack me ten times over. Good luck. I remember that I had to get trained as well, but I could skip the academy part, seeing as I was quite old already."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, clearly angry at the fact that Zabuza was rubbing it in his face. "Well brat, enjoy." And with that, Zabuza left, laughing all the while.

Naruto grumbled and took a look at his key, room 541. Aww man, he had lived alone all his life! I mean, sure, he had spent several _nights_ with his beloved ones, but hey, that was all there is to it. Now you're telling him that this has to continue for six _years_, the horror!

Naruto sighed as he inserted the key into the door, and opened it, before he came face to face with the same familiar black-haired female this morning. One problem. Said female just came out of a bath and is currently in the process of changing into her clothes.

Both just stood there frozen. Then Naruto scratched his head, "Yo……er…I just got admitted into the academy. Name's Uzumaki Naruto, at your service. Er……" He chuckled nervously, noticing the increasing shades of red the female was currently showing, "Well, since you're so generous, let's share a be……"

"HEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII!" screamed the female as she chucked whatever she could grab her hands on at Naruto.

Naruto expertly dodge all of them, "Oh shit, wait I was just joking, joking! Honest! Oi!" He was finally grabbed by the collar and the female's face was right in front of his in a moment, blushing in embarrassment and anger, "Any last words?" She whispered in deadly silence.

Naruto gulped, before giving a nervous grin, "Er……I'm gonna be your roommate for six years?"

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say as said female smashed her fist into his face and sent him rocketing out of the room, impacting the wall with strength equivalent to one of Tsunade's punches. He could never understand how females seem to get strength from nowhere and just explode at the sight of perverts.

She then proceeded to slam the door in his face, and all turned silent.

Naruto gently massaged the place where he got hit, "Damnit, why on the face? And I didn't even get her name."

He then sighed and proceeded to _try_ and knock on the door, wanting to apologize for the matter, when suddenly, a huge scroll fell from the ceiling, unrolling right in front of his eyes, with the words right in front of him, "WELCOME TO THE ACADEMY! ENJOY HELL FOR SIX YEARS! BWAHAHAHAHA!" With a chibi Zabuza giving a peace sign at the bottom.

Silence……then……"FUCKING BASTARD! I'M GONNA RIP YOU APART!" Roared Naruto as he proceeded to tear up the scroll into pieces, before pounding on the door once again, "Oi! Open up! It was just a misunderstanding!" The anger in him was clouding his mind, but he didn't care. He was tired and he wanted to sleep.

No answer. "Look, I'm really sorry. Won't happen again, promise."

No answer. Naruto twitched, before he muttered a quick 'gomen', before yelling, "Alright, what are you angry about you flat-chested bitch?! There wasn't much to see anyway!"

Immediately, everyone in the corridor who had been eavesdropping gave a loud 'ouch', before listening on. The door nearly flew off the hinges as a very angry female individual came at him with the intent to kill, "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU PERVERTED BASTARD?!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Nothing. Just want to sleep. Night." And he just walked past her, ignoring her furious glares.

"AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST CHARGE INTO MY ROOM?!"

"I'm your roommate, jesus, I told you already." And Naruto listened to the female utter completely incomprehensible words of fury at him, including several very, very bad swear words.

But he seemed unfazed as he slowly began laughing causing said female to look at him in confusion. He stopped, before he gave her a once over, before smirking again, "I think I could begin to like living here. Say, what's your name?"

The female blushed slightly under his scrutinizing gaze, and her tone, though still angry, held less malice than before, "Why should I tell a pervert like you?"

Naruto sighed, "Look, really wasn't my fault. That Zabuza guy just told me to come in. I apologize for my less-than-amusing jokes, but really, I told you my name. Least tell me yours oh high and mighty princess?" His grin was there, meaning that he felt no need to apologize for his joke earlier on.

The female sighed, before mumbling something. Naruto cupped a hand to his ear, "What was that?"

"My name. It's Rukia."

"Ah, pleased to meet you. Now, if you don't mind, can we please go back in and settle the matter instead of letting everyone in the other rooms continue eavesdropping on us?"

* * *

**_THAT WAS LOOOOOONG!!! OMG. I've never written such a long chap before. Don't expect this to happen on a regular basis. I know the tour thing was quite like the one from Shrouded Orange by Vesvius B, but I have to say that really, the placing of Haku and Zabuza is very reasonable that way. _**

**_I tried and made things different, and hoped that you guys enjoyed that teeny bit of action at the start. Next chap, would be bits of academy, with Rukia getting adopted and the final academy exam before Naruto becomes a Shinigami. The division that he's gonna be in will be the second division. It won't change. _**

**_Now, you can however, vote whether you like Naruto's style to be two-sword, or three. And whether you like it to be in Shikai or Bankai. Or you can just choose for him to have a single katana, in both shikai and bankai. I have abilities ready, but I just need the number of zanpakutos he should have. I figured three would be pretty cool. Lol, just vote. _**

**_Now, the girls in harem. Obviously, Soifon passes. And Isane, Hinamori, Hana, Tenten, Temari, Ino are out. I'll let you guys choose once again. _**

**_Yoruichi, FemHaku, Yugito, Sakura, Hanabi, Rukia, Matsumoto, Tatsuki, Anko. _**

**_Choose five. Heck, six if you want. We'll see. Get voting! You want someone, you better vote. A few of my friends will vote as well, including myself, so next chap, we'll total up the scores. 9 choices for you guys. Start voting! XD _**

**_P.S. Who likes Miyu? _**


	3. Prodigy

**_A/N: Damn, why am I updating so fast? Oh well, I've got exams two days later, so I reckon I better leave you guys with something before I take the goddamn tests. Che, waste of time. But anyways, moving on. The harem members have been decided……check end of chapter. _**

**_And Zanpakuto has been decided. All shall be revealed soon. I find the comments for the three sword style interesting. Some said it was idiotic, which was totally expected. Others said it was cool, like me. Well, we'll see. _**

**_Enough rambling, let's move on. Oh and just another note, glad that most of you liked Miyu. XD _**

******_Disclaimer: Never ever EVA owned Naruto and/or Bleach, YOU GOT THAT?!_**

* * *

I Live On 

Chapter 3: Prodigy 

Only one word comes to mind when anyone at the academy sees Uzumaki Naruto. _Prodigy_. And even THAT is an understatement. He was an enigma, a sponge, absorbing all the knowledge taught to him in a flash. For once, he actually enjoyed the academy, seeing how he excelled in it. And it wasn't just the practical aspects of it, the theoretical parts are extremely pleasing as well.

Though he had to say, the history of hollows, Shinigami, Quincy, Seireitei, Rukongai and all sorts of crap are still damn boring. Theory for Hakuda _(hand-to-hand) _was hilarious. Well, at least for Naruto. They taught the academy students basic ways of trying to hit an enemy. They had even added in some angles. God, Naruto almost died of laughter again.

Obviously, he had no problems in Hakuda, he aced it. What did you expect? Apparently, a lot of people didn't expect that. Especially certain bullies in their fifth year. Once again, someone found it funny to insult Rukia of her assets……or lack of them. Erhem. And well, Naruto didn't feel too happy. A simple execution _(At least to him)_ of Konoha's Omote Renge _(Lee's crazy spinning lotus move)_ had left quite a few impressions in the training grounds.

Abarai Renji, the redhead along with Rukia that day, had gaped at his show of power. The guy he threw must have weighed five times Naruto's weight. Matsumoto Rangiku, Izuru Kira, Hinamori Momo, along with Naruto, Rukia and Renji had become close friends. They had met one day after a Zanjutsu lesson _(Swordsmanship)_ and due to Renji's and most of all, Naruto's excellent performance, they obviously attracted quite some attention. Renji was really impressive, though Naruto did spot a few blatant flaws, overall, Renji passed as a very good swordsman.

Kira, however, seemed the weak type, yet he excelled in Kido, whereas Renji screwed up bad. The basic Kido taught was the Red Flame Cannon, and whilst Hinamori had been able to blow half of the intended target, Kira blew the whole target with very high accuracy. Renji blew himself up. Rukia did pretty well and had very good aim as well. Naruto though, woah, average aim, but that wasn't the point.

See, the way Naruto sees it, if you got _power_, then you don't really need to fuss with aim. He proved his point. His shot was three times bigger than everybody else's, so naturally, he hit his target as well.

To say Kido was ninjutsu was an understatement. Hell no, Kido was _easier_ than ninjutsu. Naruto didn't even bother to learn the long as chants. Those were basically used in the place of handseals. Now, the reason why Kido is easier for Naruto is the use of reiatsu instead of chakra.

Chakra is the living essence of a body. It is produced and emitted by tenketsus around the body, and have to be forced out in precise amounts, for fear of getting chakra exhaustion or wasting chakra.

However, Reiatsu is spiritual energy, merely the mental side of things. Chakra requires both physical and mental energy. Reiatsu is just the soul's actual energy. And it didn't have a chakra limiter system like all living bodies do. Meaning all you had to do was force it out. And for someone like Naruto, it worked wonders.

Having Kyuubi was a big help. He had remembered every single jutsu Naruto could or could not do, meaning Kyuubi acted as the library. Jutsu, formed initially by the user, channeling the correct amount of chakra, sent to the correct tenketsus, formed the correct handseals, voila, there you have it. Kido, merely requires a few chanting to increase one's focus. And of course, control of reiatsu.

Well, for a skilled ninjutsu user like Naruto, Kido was basically child's play. But he never told anyone, though he secretly realized the reason why Zabuza and Haku were able to get seats so easily. Any jounin level shinobi would pass Kido test easily.

They made it a silent rule, where they would always meet up during lunch and after school at the little lake within the forest. It was so quiet, and they could hold spars against each other, or discuss some of their skills, or which division they wanted to be in, and stuff like that.

They had already finished second year before Naruto had tried to use jutsus, not with chakra, no, with reiatsu. And surprisingly, it worked. He emitted the reiatsu he deemed enough, thought of the effects of the jutsu, focused, bam, one jutsu done. Oh ho ho, the ability to use Kage Bunshin had never felt so sweet. Miyu-chan loved it. She never got bored this way. For Naruto would send a Kage Bunshin over to fourth division every day, just to keep her company. The girl was a heartthrob for everyone in that division. She was just so full of energy, so naïve and so cute.

Laughter could be heard coming from the fourth division every day, and for some reason, eleventh division shinigami rarely dared to insult the fourth division shinigami any more. Well, Zabuza had basically threatened all his division members that if that Miyu girl so much as pouted, he would deal with them.

Reason? Naruto could kick Zabuza's ass any time he liked. And Zabuza knew it was true. Sure, the kid had just about the same reiatsu as him, but the skill. There was a skill difference, especially in Kido, Hakuda, and most devastating of all Hoho _(Step Method)_. His speed was incredible. Many just thought it was because he died with extremely good skills but that was only half true.

Only Rukia, Renji and Matsumoto knew how hard Naruto trained everyday, and night. He wouldn't relent. If there was something he couldn't accomplish, he would keep at it, until he gets it, he wouldn't stop. Rukia had always watched him at times like this. She found it very soothing, to just sit by the side and silently cheer Naruto on, watching the handsome blond working out.

She would never admit it, but she's fallen for the blond. He was just too much of a gentleman and the fact that his body was that of a god was enough reason. Once again, Naruto discovered the horrors of 'fan-girls'. He was even more unnerved when 'fan-_boys_' turned up all of a sudden.

Renji and Kira always laughed at him on this topic. It was hilarious. Seeing this great prodigy running from girls. Of course, they shut up when Naruto beat them up in Hakuda classes. Two years had passed, and it was currently in the third year. Today would be the day they get to create their own Zanpakuto.

So obviously, everyone was giddy with joy, some brimming with excitement. Naruto was extremely grumpy, due to the fact that Rukia had been up all night, chirping about finally being able to hold her very own Zanpakuto.

"God, Rukia, I know it's a big deal and all, but please, just quiet down for a sec. I lack sleep and I don't like it." Naruto mumbled as he had to steady himself before he fell asleep well walking. That wouldn't be too cool now, would it?

Rukia pouted, "Che, I wasn't that loud."

Naruto rolled his eyes, before his voice imitated a high-pitched shriek, "OH YES! I GET MY PRECIOUS, PRECIOUS ZANPAKUTO TOMORROW! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I HOPE IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH A USAGI-SAN! _(Rabbit)_ OH I CAN'T WAIT! YES! YES! YES! THE JOY!"

And needless to say, everyone else laughed at this display, leaving a very red Rukia, embarrassed and angry, "BAKA!" before smashing him on the head, effectively stopping his endless tirade of her……enthusiastic speeches.

Renji and Kira laughed the hardest, seeing Naruto was actually quite close with his imitation. Even Hinamori couldn't help but chuckle. But just then, the instructor came in, and everyone quickly became quiet.

"Alright, settle down! Today, as you guys know, is the creation of your zanpakuto." Several cheers were heard throughout the room, Rukia's being the loudest. Naruto groaned as his snooze was interrupted. His eyebrow twitched when Rukia gave him a kick under the table. It was unnerving, this woman had dared to……oh she will pay…

By the time the instructor finished, he had already taken out a list, "Now, when I call your name, step into the room. First off, Shusuke Aisawa." And so, one by one, the students went in. There were four rooms, so four could be creating their zanpakuto at the same time.

Rukia, Renji and Kira had all gotten theirs. It didn't look like much, just standard katanas, but Naruto had to admit, the auras of the blades felt different, as though content that they've got such nice users.

Matsumoto and Hinamori went next, and before long, they got theirs. The funny thing was, that the less talented people came out pretty quickly, whereas good overall students like Rukia and Hinamori took slightly longer. Kira was specialized in Kido and took quite awhile. Same goes to Renji, who specialized in Zanjutsu.

Finally, after waiting for a good half an hour, his name was called, "Uzumaki Naruto! Please step forward." At that, everyone hushed, wanting to know what would zanpakuto the prodigy could create. It wasn't that much of a big deal though, seeing how most zanpakuto in their sealed state looks the same anyways, but hey, this is going to be your partner after all.

Naruto gave a sigh, appalled at the idea that he had to move his ass from the seat to the room. He was damn sleepy, so forgive him for being so cynical. But one thing cheered him up, there was Isane, along with a cheerful Miyu, waving at him through the windows of the room.

He was the last one, and frankly, Naruto swore that the instructors did that on purpose. He visibly twitched when the instructors told the students to pay attention to his actions. Yep, it was on purpose. He grinned back at the vice-captain of the fourth division and his beloved sister, before stepping up to the……orb like thing.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as the instructor handed it to him. "Now, channel your reiatsu through the orb and maintain the output. Focus on the areas you excel and just go with the flow."

He was a bit skeptical at that thing, but nevertheless, he did it. Miyu was out there, watching in awe as the orb glowed a bright crimson. Now, reason being that each person has their unique colour of reiatsu. However, seeing that right now, everyone had quite little energy and so for others, the orb usually glowed black, dark blue, purple et cetera. Crimson was a first.

The instructor chuckled at this, but motioned for Naruto to continue. Even Isane was slightly intrigued, wanting to see what kind of potential this kid had.

Naruto smirked, before thinking of his shinobi life. The parts where he excelled huh……

**_Kit, I would say protecting others would be a good thought. Hmph, that's what you based your nindo on anyway. _**

_Ah, indeed, quite nostalgic. I already have people I would die to protect. Miyu-chan and Rukia. Hell, maybe Renji and Kira can count. Unohana-taichou, Isane-ne-chan……Haku. _

**_Ah yes, you do have a fetish for that certain female eh? _**

_Haha, perhaps. She taught me to how to protect, it's only natural that I thank her by doing the same for her. _

Little did Naruto know, that as he was continuing his internal discussion with Kyuubi, the orb glowed brighter than ever. In fact, the last time this happened was when Kyoraku Shunsui and Ukitake Jushiro took the test.

Before long, the reiatsu gathered within the orb, solidifying, slowly, bit by bit, as though the reiatsu itself was alive, carefully considering it's choices before forming the weapon. But that wasn't the most surprising bit. When the weapons appeared, everyone gasped. There were two zanpakuto floating beside Naruto, one on each side. And slowly, Naruto's eyes opened, and the final reiatsu embedded itself within the zanpakuto and the glow died down.

The instructors themselves were gaping. Two…two zanpakuto. The only other one to have two in the sealed state was Kyoraku Shunsui, taichou of the eighth division. Miyu was cooing in awe, yelling out, "Ni-chan! SUGOI! You're so awesome!" Isane too was shocked. Having two zanpakuto was rare indeed.

Naruto smirked before plucking the two katana-like zanpakuto off the air. He admired them for awhile, before grinning, "Nice. Looks like I will be able to continue using Nitoryu after all." He grabbed the scabbards and sheathed his zanpakuto, before fastening them onto the left side of his belt, just like how he used to in Anbu. He enjoyed the feeling of them by his side, "Ah…it feels so right. I really look forward to my Shikai now."

After class, the only topic throughout the school, was how a mere third year had conjured up two zanpakuto. Sure he was a prodigy, but it was amazing all the same. Renji had caught him in a headlock, ruffling his hair, "Well, well, looks like the prodigy strikes again! Nice Naruto!"

Kira too congratulated him, as did the others. Rukia gave him a genuine smile, "Well done." Naruto snorted, "Hey, hey, it wasn't a test. Besides, it doesn't mean that having two zanpakuto is stronger than one. That's bull, it depends on the user."

Just then, he heard footsteps. Fear began to flood him. _Oh no…oh no no no no!!! _

"NI-CHAN!" And once more, that familiar blob of energy tackled him onto the ground at full force, almost sending him into a comatose state.

Naruto groaned as he heard Miyu giggle, "Miyu didn't hurt you, did she? Is Miyu a good girl?"

Everyone laughed as this was just a common scene. Miyu was loved by all. And everyone knew how protective Naruto was of his sister. Seriously, once a cocky fifth division shinigami had bumped into Miyu and had yelled at the girl for not looking at where she was going.

Miyu was along with Unohana at that time, and really, it wasn't her fault. That guy did it on purpose. Unohana was just about to step in, when surprisingly, Miyu had bit her lips, before giving a cheerful smile, "Gomen ne, Miyu will be more careful next time. Gomen." And she even bowed a little, emphasizing the point.

The guy grumbled, before leaving the scene, not wanting Unohana to punish him. However, once he left, Miyu had grabbed onto Unohana's legs, "Itai! Itai-yo! Miyu's knee hurts!"

To think that a mere nine-year old would understand the subtle importance in division affairs. If Miyu had thrown a tantrum and Unohana had given the guy punishment, the guy could file a complaint to his captain, twist the facts and get Aizen to argue with Unohana, regarding the matter of whether a Shinigami should be held in less respect than a common child.

Instead, Miyu did the sensible thing, she held it in, apologized and complained only after the guy left. Unohana loved the child even more after that. So considerate, she could imagine her image when she grew up.

When Naruto got wind of the news, he was furious. He had asked Miyu what the guy looked like and stuff like that, and the next day well……the guy got ambushed by traps set up in just outside his room, and till now, nobody has got any evidence to prove it was Naruto.

Over the years, Miyu had grown extremely attached to Unohana, Isane and Haku. Haku treated Miyu just like her own younger sister. To Miyu, Haku was always the nice, gentle sister, seeing how Haku usually pampers Miyu and almost always obliges to her requests. Isane was caring but strict as well. Unohana cared for her like she was her own daughter, and though she didn't say it, everyone knew that Unohana cared for Naruto in the same way. Needless to say, both were extremely happy.

Naruto gave a grin, before ruffling Miyu's hair, and plopping her on his shoulders, "Yosh, since the day's over, let's go have some fun with Uncle Zabu!" Miyu gave a cheer at the thought of seeing her 'uncle' sparring with Naruto. Of course, he would not release his zanpakuto, but now, Naruto was itching to fight once again. Oh yes.

Isane caught his look and sighed in exasperation, "Fine, be that way, but I'm telling you, I won't patch you up if you get into a brawl like last time."

Naruto chuckled and together with Miyu, they both suddenly gained puppy eyes and gazed teary at Isane, "Really Isane-ne-san? Really?"

Isane, under the power of the might puppy-eye jutsu, sighed, "Fine, fine."

Both of the Uzumakis cheered, before rushing off, leaving a very amused Rukia, and an exasperated Isane.

Renji and the others were just about to leave, when suddenly, an extremely old man, along with the instructor of the class came up to Rukia, "Rukia-san, if you would be so kind to step this side, we have certain matters concerning you……"

* * *

**_With Naruto and Miyu…… _**

"Yo! Uncle Zabu! Come out come out wherever you are!" yelled a grinning Naruto as Miyu giggled.

And right on cue, a huge burst of mist appeared in front of them, "How many times must I tell you, NEVER to call me that?" The vein was almost popping on his forehead, his teeth gritting, his fists clenched, oh yep, this was the demon of the mist alright.

Naruto chuckled, _Works every time. _

**_Indeed…… _**

He gently placed Miyu on the ground, before he unsheathed his two zanpakuto, "Yo, came to spar with you. Got a minute to spare?"

Zabuza's eyes widened, "Two?"

Naruto smirked, "Scared?"

Zabuza growled before leading the way, "You're on."

The eleventh division was out on hollow-hunting day, as they called it, and so it was quite empty, save for a few hardouts training. They chose an appropriate training ground before Zabuza said, "Okay, bring it."

Naruto chuckled, "Miyu. Stand back." Miyu gave a quick nod, before moving to the sidelines and cheered, "Go Ni-chan! Don't beat up Uncle Zabu too badly!"

Zabuza death-glared her, "BRAT!"

Naruto however, held the zanpakuto in front of him, "Nitoryu: Taka Nami! _(Hawk Wave)_" And utilizing his speed to great effect, he dashed off, sending two reiatsu shockwaves at Zabuza.

Said person merely 'hmph-ed' and blocked them using his nodaichi. Naruto took the opportunity and continued with a series of strikes, each aiming at Zabuza's vital points, forcing him on the defense.

However, Zabuza wasn't the fourth seat for nothing, and roared, "Not good enough!" and began parrying all of his attacks, before moving in for the offense.

It was an intense fight, and both loved it. Zabuza then spotted an opening, and smashed one of the Zanpakuto out of Naruto's grasp, "Ha, looks like someone's just all talk."

Naruto then grinned evilly, "Oh, Zabu-chan, take this! Hadou no sanjuuichi: Shakkaho! _(Destruction Art No. 31: Red Flame Cannon)_" And immediately a huge ball of flame shot out of his palm.

Zabuza barely dodged before Naruto continued, "Hadou no Sanjusan: Sokatsui! _(Destruction Art No. 33: Blue Fire Crashdown)_" A wave of blue flames found their target, blasting Zabuza into the wall, before Naruto grasped his own zanpakuto tightly once again, "Now, this is the main deal, Katon: Endan! _(Fire Element: Flame Burst)_"

Zabuza's jaw almost dislocated due to the fact that he had just witnessed Naruto perform a ninjutsu without using handseals. He barely dodged it, before yelling, "How the hell did you do that?"

Naruto grinned, "Not telling. Figure it out yourself."

Zabuza knew it was no small feat, sure, that jutsu was one of the most generic ones in the fire element arsenal, however, just being able to not use handseals was amazing. This brat never ceases to amaze him.

Naruto then got into the familiar stance, "Nitoryu: Ni Giri _(Two swords style: Two Slice)_" He charged, "Hirameki! _(Flash)_" slashing against Zabuza's zanpakuto, before forcing it to the right, "Rai! _(Thunder)_" two lightning quick slices from above, before finishing it, "Nami! _(Wave)_" one final clash with Zabuza, intending on pushing him back.

"Oi, brat. Heard that one of your friends is being adopted into the Noble Kuchiki family. She happy?" Zabuza asked all of a sudden, not stopping with his attack.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and parried it, "Eh? Really? I didn't know. Did you say a 'she'?"

"Yeah, I think it's the one you live with. Rukia was it?" The strikes were like meteors, strong and quick.

"Well, good for her then! It's about time someone recognized her potential!" Naruto grinned, happy for his best friend……though secretly, he had always considered her a girlfriend of his.

Zabuza chuckled, "Brat, you seem awful glad to let her leave." He stopped the spar and looked at Naruto.

"Huh? What do you mean let her leave? Where is she going?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Wha…"

"Those in the noble families do not need to undergo the training in the academy. They get trained specially by other instructors. So basically, she'll be moving to the Kuchiki family soon."

Silence. _Absolute_ silence. Naruto's eyes widened, before he sheathed his zanpakuto, "BASTARD! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?!" And immediately, he took off, "Miyu, stay with Uncle Zabu and annoy the hell out of him, you hear me?!"

Miyu gave a mock salute before cheering, "HAI!!!"

And so the horror for Zabuza began.

* * *

**_With Naruto…… _**

_Damn it... leave? _

**_Flashback…… _**

_'Ne, Naruto, it feels good to have friends doesn't it?' _

_'Hm…what are you talking about? Of course it is.' _

_Rukia gave a small smile, 'I'm glad you're here.' _

_Naruto grinned, 'See? I'm awesome!'_

* * *

_Rukia cursed as Naruto applied some antiseptic cream onto her knee, 'Damn it, it hurts!' _

_Naruto chuckled, 'For someone who always seem so strong and bossy, I can't believe you're whining over a knee wound.' _

_'Ah shut it.' _

_Naruto shook his head, before finishing up, 'Alright, here, does it hurt still?' And gently, he blew on the wound, trying to relieve her of some pain. _

_Rukia blushed, 'N-no……it's better now……' _

_'Be careful next time, alright?' Naruto playfully gave her knee a gentle kiss, 'Don't want beautiful girls falling all over the place now do we?' _

_A vein appeared on her forehead, 'Hey! What's that supposed to mean?'_

* * *

_'Naruto! Look!' _

_'Eh? Woah.' Above them was the night sky, filled with stars. _

_'Suteki, da ne?' (Beautiful, isn't it?) _

_'Ah……' He grinned, 'That's one of the reason I came here to see it with you!' _

_Rukia raised an eyebrow, 'Baka, you're just as surprised as I am!' _

_Naruto chuckled, 'Well, I first came here to gaze at the night sky to help you relieve some stress.' _

_'……Thanks.' _

_'No problem. Hime-chan.'_

* * *

_Rukia sighed as she failed the kido again. She had tried it for ages, but that damn Sokatsui (Blue Fire Crashdown) thing just won't work! _

_Naruto appeared then, 'Yo, how's it going?' _

_Rukia grumbled before turning away from him, not wanting him to see her messed up face. _

_But Naruto didn't give up, 'Ah, not too successful eh? Meh, just keep trying, you'll get it. But for now, turn around.' _

_Reluctantly, Rukia turned around, pouting, whereas Naruto witnessed her soot filled face (Incomplete combustion). He chuckled silently as Rukia hissed at him in anger. _

_He took out his handkerchief, and began lightly wiping her face, whispering, 'There we go! There's the girl I've been waiting to see.' _

_Rukia bit her lips and smiled, 'Arigato, Naruto.' _

**_Flashback end..._**

* * *

"GOD DAMNIT, HOW CAN SHE JUST LEAVE?!" roared Naruto as he dashed back to the dormitories, only to find the room empty. He was just about to dash off, before he ran into Renji. "Oi! Watch where you are……Naruto!"

Naruto gasped for breath, before grabbing him by his clothes, "Is it true? Is she…?"

Renji sighed, "Yeah……Kuchiki Byakuya came himself. I…I was there. I…told her to go."

Naruto's eyes widened, before cursing. Renji clenched his fists, "It's for her good. She needs it. You know it as well."

Naruto can't believe it. Tears were actually falling, he gritted his teeth, "Yes, I'm not blaming you. I know it, we all know it……but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

Renji clasped a hand on his shoulder, giving him a shake, "She's at the spot. Go see her. She needs you right now."

Without a word, Naruto rushed off. Renji sighed again, before muttering to himself, "I'm too old for this shit……I need a beer."_(As in Shinigami years of aging, 50 human years equals 1 year here. At least just aging wise.)_

* * *

**_At the spot…… _**

All was peaceful. The moon was hanging up in the sky, relaxing itself, almost mocking those on the ground. The stars beside it were cheering, sparkling brightly in the night. Rukia sighed, _Damn it, even Nature is laughing at me…… _

"RUKIA!"

She stiffened. She knew that voice. How could she not?

In an instant, two arms encircled around her waist, pulling her into an embrace, with her back to him. His ragged breathing along with the heat he is giving off, Rukia knew that he had been looking for her for quite some time.

"Naruto……" She was silenced when Naruto tilted her head to the side and kissed her right then and there. He was extremely gentle this time, but Rukia could feel it, the desperation in him was definitely there. She kissed him back, but it just wasn't the same. Tears fell from her eyes as they both continued for quite some time.

No longer was their the happy, content feeling every time they kissed, now it was just an empty fear, fear of leaving each other. No one really knew of Rukia and Naruto this way, Renji sort of knew but didn't tell anyone. They had kept it really secret. They didn't want to give the instructors the impression that they were messing around in the academy, though it _was_ fun.

Naruto finally pulled away and looked into her eyes, "Rukia……" She paused, unable to meet his gaze. She didn't want to tell him that she had agreed. She couldn't bear to see the hurt in him anymore, much less the hurt caused by her.

**_Flashback…… _**

_'Yep, that's my life alright. Funny isn't it. Good guys always has it tough. Ah well, I shouldn't complain. I really wasn't that much of a good guy anyway. Not strong enough as usual.' Naruto had mused. The sarcasm in his voice was evident. His eyes were filled with melancholy, hurt and disappointment. _

_Rukia could see it, she couldn't believe that this guy had such a tough life. He didn't seem the type at all. One would automatically assume that being treated this way will either make the guy into some super evil dude, or become an emo and kill himself or something, not this forever-happy ball of sunshine. _

_She decided that she didn't like it. Not at all. She hated this side of Naruto, where he blames everything on himself when it wasn't even his fault. Why should he be sorry? He didn't ask to get a demon sealed in him! He didn't ask for the guy to kill him! So why? Reason is that he has too big a heart. And she could tell that it was one of the major reasons why so many girls would fall for him. _

_His eyes were shrouded with ice, those cerulean orbs, lacking energy, he seemed like a totally different person. Rukia couldn't stand it anymore, 'Naruto, look at me.' _

_Naruto sighed, knowing better than to go against a female, a feisty one at that, and looked up, only to find the most amazing thing happening. Rukia……was kissing him. ON THE LIPS?!!! _

_Rukia seemed different, totally unlike her usual tomboyish self. She kissed him with passion, love and concern, can all be truly felt from the action. He debated mentally with Kyuubi as to whether or not he should return the kiss, and Kyuubi had settled the argument easily. _

**_BRAT! IF YOU DARE GIVE ME THAT 'I DON'T DESERVE ANYONE' BULLSHIT ONE MORE TIME! I'LL FUCKING THROW YOU INTO THE NINE LEVELS OF HELL MYSELF! _**

_Yeah, that settled it, and that night……was extremely memorable, stating a new start to their relationship. _

**_Flashback end…… _**

Naruto gave a sigh, before smiling weakly, "Go."

Rukia's eyes widened, "Wha……"

"Go to the Kuchiki. You deserve it. I'll miss you……but I can cope with it." Naruto hugged her, "Rukia. This is a once in a death-time opportunity, don't give it up. If those stuck-up bastards want to adopt you, they must see something in you."

"It's just like you……only thinking of others."

"Yeah, that's why you love me, right?"

Rukia chuckled, Naruto never did have any love for the nobles. She gently caressed his face, "I'll come visit you whenever I can, but Naruto……my feelings……won't change."

Naruto gave his foxy grin, "I know."

Rukia's eyebrow then twitched, "So if I find out that you have ten girlfriends by the end of the academy. You will be soooooo dead Uzumaki."

Naruto gulped and gave a nervous grin, "Right. Er……but what if they come onto me?"

Rukia sighed, "You're just a flirt in nature. I can't help it anyway. Just……"

She was silenced once again by Naruto's lips. This time the kiss was way more passionate than before. She moaned as Naruto's tongue entered her mouth, exploring it, fighting for dominance with hers. It was rough and Rukia loved it. He knew she did.

* * *

_You know……you're actually very beautiful if you act like a lady. _

_WHAT WAS THAT?! _

_Haha, so easy to rile you up. _

_Damn it, I hate you, you bastard. _

_I know, I know. I love you too baby._

* * *

The night never seemed more beautiful.

* * *

**_There, there it is. FINALLY. Now, update won't be for a few days, so just enjoy this for the moment. Zanpakuto will not be three. Shikai will be two, Bankai, one. Now regarding the harem. The scores lie. _**

**_Soifon already accepted. Haku with staggering 34 votes. _**

**_Yugito with 30 votes. Rukia is in. Yoruichi with 29 votes. Tatsuki with 27 votes. Matsumoto with 26 votes. Hanabi with 22 votes. Sakura with 22 votes. Anko with 21 votes. _**

**_And so, the ending result of the 6 harem members. Soifon, Haku, Yugito, Rukia, Yoruichi and Tatsuki! A round of applause! I counted once again before I finished this chap so it's final now. Matsumoto will be paired with Hitsugaya probably. Hanabi, Sakura and the others will merely play minor roles late, late, LATE on in the fic. _**

**_I am extremely sorry to those NaruSaku, NaruIno, NaruTen, NaruTema, NaruHanabi, NaruAnko fans. But fear not, when they do arrive, they'll still be 'friends with benefits' but really, it should take ages for them to die. Akatsuki's gone, world at peace. So yeah, sorry again. _**

**_Okay, review and tell me your thoughts. Hope the scenes weren't too cheesy. Lol. _**

**_Final academy exam and the starting of the all new 'Shunshin' shall begin. Hollow hunting anyone? Lol. XD _**


	4. Chaos

**_A/N: Okay, I've had enough people mumbling about the Sakura addition. I can tell you now, I do NOT regret adding her, and I don't care if some of you dislike her. This is MY fic, not canon. The moment you see it's a crossover, you should be getting an idea that it's AU. Are we clear? Ok? Gd, now keep reading._**

**_In case you're wondering, yes, this is not the first A/N I came up with._**

**_Disclaimer: This is stupid. Honestly, do I have to repeat every single bloody time that I don't own Naruto and/or Bleach? Apparently yes. Damn. _**

* * *

I Live On 

Chapter 4: Chaos 

Two and half years have passed. During this time, Naruto fully mastered basically all of the main kido spells, all the Zanjutsu styles (Academic) and for Hakuda, yeah, he's the man, literally. For Hoho _(Step method) _however, he was actually able to master even Shunpo _(Flash Step)_, which is not supposed to be learnt until you're at least a seated officer, and even then, little people could control the speed and fatigue caused by this technique.

And now, it was time to see if he was ready. He snorted, obviously he was ready. Renji, Kira and Hinamori were selected as a team, and for Naruto……since he was the prodigy, or so they said, he would be only placed in the same team as Matsumoto, seeing they were the odd two out. Each team has a medic from fourth squad on standby, in case things start to get out of hand.

The exam was to be held two days later. Mission? Hollow hunting. Oh yeah, finally some action you would think. But really, to Naruto, he knew it was going to be boring. All those hollows that _would_ appear would be stuff like Creepycrawlers, Rank E hollow, attack power almost equal to zero, in other words. WEAK.

And really, it wasn't because of Naruto's arrogance. No it wasn't. Every single academy student that had at least got a pass in their tests so far can pretty much take on a Creepycrawler on their own. Well, Naruto must have been bored all these years eh? Wrong again, he had another job. Oh yes, he trained Miyu.

Miyu had shown definite signs of having reiatsu, probably due to constantly being around Naruto, with his huge source of reiatsu interacting with her soul all the time, the girl has developed. However, Naruto only taught her the basic kido, simple Zanjutsu and Hoho. Hakuda was a bit……troublesome. Well, Miyu was a girl. And Naruto's best taijutsu stance……targeted the chest, throat, and face a lot. So Naruto had let Haku teach Miyu taijutsu, or Hakuda.

What was more interesting was the fact that Naruto taught Miyu the basic academy ninjutsus, only incorporating them into the kido course quite subtly, only to cheer silently when she managed to learn them.

She was just like her brother, always full of energy, never giving up in training. Her specialty was definitely Kido. She loved it. Naruto had found her ways of utilizing them very interesting. She would control her Crimson Flame Cannon and make it float there. As in, she was off, sparring with you and slowly leads you to the flame ball, and boom, you got hit.

It was unnerving, such good control at such a young age. Miyu just blushed whenever she was praised and thanked her brother and her favorite sister Haku for the training. Of course, she _always_ noted that her brother and Haku were more than friends. And Naruto would chuckle and lightly hit her on the head.

Haku too, didn't deny it. After all, there wasn't a point seeing how the rumour has spread throughout the whole soul society, saying the lovely Ice Princess had been taken. There were only two women in Soul Society that were given the sacred stature of being an 'Ice Lady'. Cold, blizzard exterior, warm, fuzzy interior. Ice Queen was Soifon, captain of the second squad. That everyone knew.

There was an uproar when news got to them how the Ice Princess has been 'melted' by the Prodigy. Naruto rolled his eyes whenever Renji and the others pestered him about details. Haku just giggled before resuming her training with Miyu. To be honest, there weren't anything between them……yet. Just a few kisses here and there……and some nice hugs……yeah.

Miyu loved Haku and was extremely happy that Haku had admitted her affections for her brother. Naruto seemed not to notice Miyu's extremely 'high' actions that day, and just let her be.

He sighed, _Rukia got to be a shinigami ages ago. That's not fair. _

**_Kit, nothing's fair, even in death. _**

_Yeah, yeah, shut up now. _

Rukia, after being trained by a personal instructor, was admitted into the thirteenth division under Ukitake Jushiro. Her vice captain……was so much like Naruto in so many ways that it was scary. Rukia had been shy and pessimistic at first, scared that people would talk behind her back that she got in because of her 'noble' status. Kaien Shiba had merely smacked her on the head before telling her to grow up.

Naruto laughed at the letters Rukia had sent. It was always full of whining and sighing. He would read it to Miyu and Haku as well, since they were pretty good friends. Miyu always asked, "When is Rukia-ne coming back?" Naruto would just sigh, before hugging her, "Soon. Soon."

And now, here they were, at his dormitory. Haku had come along, intending on helping him clean up his room, seeing how Renji's probably trashed it. And yes, Renji had become his roommate for these two years. It was fun, but at times, Naruto wanted to murder the redhead for his less than average tact.

As he was about to open the door to his room, he couldn't help but twitch. "Ne, ne, Renji-san, what is this thing that you were reading with naked woman in it?"

Silence……deathly silence. A huge killing aura was being emitted and clearly, Renji felt the full effects of it. "Ah…er…that…er……that's just……" He tried to answer but apparently, he could feel the eyes of the devil itself staring at his back.

"Wah! What are they doing? What is the girl sucking on? Looks disgusting! Ewww, Renji-san wa hentai! _(Renji is a pervert)_" Miyu tilted her head, flipping through the pages, when suddenly, a _very_ familiar voice erupted as the door was flung open, "THAT'S IT RENJI! YOU DIE TODAY!!"

Renji squealed in fear as the devil's reincarnate, known as Uzumaki Naruto was now fingering his zanpakuto with a furious glint in his eyes, as though locking onto his elimination target.

Given the situation, one would actually understand why Renji had bolted out of the room via the windows and had cried like a girl whilst running, begging for forgiveness. Because a second later, Naruto was seen chasing him down like a madman, intending on making him pay.

Haku shook her head in exasperation as she took the magazine from Miyu's hands and disintegrated it using her reiatsu, "Miyu-chan, that magazine is bad for your health, don't read it."

Miyu however, with her amber eyes, glanced up in curiosity, "Haku-ne, what is it that they are doing?"

Haku thought for a while, wanting to think of a way to not corrupt this child's innocence, "Um, well, when two people of opposite sex really, _really_ like one another, they…well, they er…bond together……and yeah, they carry out that action……or _events_ to show……their love for each other." It was sort of true, albeit twisting the facts a little, but hey, overall, it was a pretty good, clean version of the definition.

Miyu thought for a while, before smiling, "Ne-chan, do you and ni-chan like each other?"

Haku smiled gently, whispering, "Yes, we do. Why?"

"Ne, ne, so do you and o-ni-chan do that too?"

In an instant, Haku's cheeks blushed a very intense shade of red, enough to surpass that of Hinata's. "N-n-no! W-we d-don't d-do that!" Haku stammered in embarrassment.

Miyu seemed confused, "But didn't you just say that people who like each other do that?"

Haku gulped, calming herself down, before answering, "That act you see in the magazine……is only done…er…when…um……the couple is _very_ intimate with each other. And er……well, Naruto-kun and I have _not_ reached that stage yet."

Apparently, realization dawned on Miyu, "Oh! I see. I thought so, I mean, why would Ni-chan put his head between your legs and mphmfpf……" Haku had quickly clamped her hand around Miyu's mouth, preventing her from saying it.

Miyu pouted, "Ne-chan!"

Haku put on a stern face, though on the inside, her heart was beating very fast. Her mind was wandering along the lines of what _could_ happen if they _were_ in that position. _NO, No, bad thoughts! Bad Haku!_

"Miyu-chan, you're still young, you don't have to know this yet."

Miyu thought for a while, before nodding, before suddenly asking, "Ne, Ne-chan, what does masturbation mean? The magazine says that ……"

Haku was wrong, her face _could _get redder.

In the distance, Naruto had snarled, "RENJI!!"

And of course, a very, _very_ pathetic groan, "Noooooooo……"

* * *

**_Two days later…… _**

Renji was currently cowering behind Kira, shivering in fear whenever Naruto glared in his direction. Not to mention the fact that all the female friends of Renji had lost respect for Renji, scoffing in his direction every time they met.

Miyu, due to unforeseen circumstances, have been brought to Unohana by Haku, and after explaining the situation, said woman was very annoyed. Technically, it wasn't really Renji's fault. He had been in his room, doing his homework, trying to go through all the kido incantations that could be useful once more before the exam, when Miyu popped in.

At first, they were just joking around, when suddenly, Miyu squealed and shouted, "Yay! Renji-san has a book!"

Obviously, Renji didn't give it much thought, thinking, what the hell, just a textbook………NANI?! And then, Naruto just _had_ to arrive that moment, just before Renji was going to snatch that book away from her, praying to any god that is out there at the moment that Miyu wouldn't say anything, and she just _had _to go and say it, "Ne, ne, Renji-san, what is this magazine……

Needless to say, Unohana gave Renji a good scolding, before repairing his mutilated body. Naruto had visibly calmed down after Renji's explanation. He knew Renji didn't mean to be so daring as to just put a porn magazine on the side of the bed, but that morning, Renji was rushing through stuff and whilst throwing his books everywhere, trying to find his assignment, it must have been left out.

Even Haku sort of vouched for Renji, he wasn't _that _much of a pervert, just a teen with hormones. And since Miyu had cheerfully nodded that whatever Renji said was true, they let it slide. And so, Unohana had to give Miyu the talk about the birds and bees earlier than expected.

Kira sighed, "Renji, you seriously know how to screw things up."

Renji huffed, "Hey, hey, I already told you, it wasn't really my fault." He once again whimpered as Naruto and all the other girls, including Hinamori and Rangiku glared at him. Usually Rangiku wouldn't really mind guys reading porn, but this time, said guy had got caught, by a ten-year old girl with the purest mind ever as well! The horror!

But luckily, the invigilators have arrived and saved Renji, "Alright! Get into your groups and find the respective medics that shall be leading your team!"

Naruto gave a glance at Matsumoto, before shrugging and walking over to the list, seeing who would be their medic. Some guy called Kirobuta Mugai. Rangiku snorted at that, "What kind of name is that?" _(A/N: Kirobuta means yellow pig, Mugai I just made up coz sounds weird. Lol.)_

He sighed and looked around for the medic with the number '8' on his tag. Renji, Hinamori and Kira were all set with their medic, ready to go.

Naruto groaned in annoyance as their medic have yet to arrive. He hated tardiness, thanks to a certain sensei of his. But just then, gasps could be heard throughout the room as a beautiful woman walked in, panting slightly, "Gomen, Mugai is caught up with an accident, I'm here to replace him."

"……H-haku?" Naruto gaped. A third seat. As in, a _third_ seat, as their medic. Woah. Haku giggled at his expression and nodded, "Hai, I'll be your medic, now if you're ready Naruto-kun, let's get going. A fly could've flown in you know."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and picked his jaw off the ground, only to find Rangiku trying her best to stifle her laughter. He deadpanned, "Very nice Haku, managed to make me out as a complete dumbass, thanks."

Everyone laughed at that, but instantly stopped when the invigilators spoke, "Alright! Here we go, remember, this is your final exam, so go out there and show them what you've got. Should the alarms sound, immediately cease all your combat and head to the nearest escape point. Your medic should know where it is."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as Haku began to chuckle nervously, "You don't know it do you?"

She gulped.

Rangiku sighed, "Well, I guess having a third seat isn't that advantageous……"

Haku looked offended, "Hey! Come on! If anything happens, I'll still protect you guys!"

* * *

**_At the mock battlefield in the living world…… _**

It was typical, just like the higher ups to make this place resemble a excavated science organization or something. Towers, labs, all that stuff and the eerie silence and the dark black sky to intimidate the examinees.

Naruto snorted when one of the weaker ones actually exclaimed, "I want my mummy!"

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts, definitely not wanting to disappoint Haku and Rangiku. He carefully controlled his reiatsu output, wanting to let out just enough to detect enemy presences in the surroundings.

With a swipe of the hand from the invigilators, the examinees dashed off to their supposed positions. And sure enough, there they were, the oh so frightful Creepycrawlers roaring weakly all the while, slugging their fat carcasses towards the shinigami hopefuls.

Rangiku glanced at Naruto, asking for his cover, before dashing towards them. Naruto sighed and began channeling his reiatsu, "Destruction Art No. 31, Crimson Flame Cannon!" And shot off a huge ball of fire towards the middle of the hollows, effectively halting their 'assault'.

Rangiku demonstrated her speed and skill in Zanjutsu, taking out at least half of them. Naruto then brandished his zanpakutos, concentrating for a moment. He had yet to find out the name of his zanpakuto. He had no idea why he couldn't. He would usually dream of his zanpakuto, and always get the image of a smiling lady, waving at him gently.

And so, he made it a habit, of channeling part of his reiatsu onto his zanpakutos before fighting, showing respect for his 'partner'. He leapt into the air, "Alright, BRING IT!" and charged into the battle.

His Zanjutsu was extraordinary, each slice, each slash, each hit was all connected in one swift move, as though he was dancing. It was marvelous to watch, his skill clearly shown to be worthy of the title prodigy. No hesitation could be seen in his eyes, he knew what to do, just like Zabuza and herself, they had been in these situations before, only this time, it's hollows instead of enemy nins.

He growled as all of a sudden, the numbers seemed to increase. Haku frowned, _Wait a minute, where did those come from?_

She glanced over at the invigilators, seeing their confused looks, and their raised eyebrows. _Ah, so it wasn't supposed to happen, but how……_

Slowly, the Creepycrawlers began to tire down the examinees, even succeeding in injuring a few of them. There were just too many, and it was impossible to be focusing on ten hollows they were twice your size at the same time! Even if they possess little threat, getting sliced even a bit does not feel good.

Naruto's eyes widened in alarm as he realized more were beginning to surround his team. He gave Matsumoto a warning glance, jutting his head towards the base, "Go! There's something wrong! I'll try and halt them, go ask the invigilators what's the problem!"

Matsumoto hesitated before dashing off. She had taken a hit for him previously and her arm was tired as hell. She had killed twenty or so Creepycrawlers already, yet they _still_ kept coming.

Naruto held his zanpakuto in front of him, parallel to one another, horizontally pointing to his left, before taking a deep breath, waiting for the opportune moment, before he began, "Nitoryu: Tatsumaki! _(Two sword style: Dragon Coil)_" The reiatsu around his sword flared for a mere second, before he spun around, unleashing the full force of his attack on every hollow around him, blasting them backwards.

The shockwaves created were able to kill a couple, but given their huge size and Naruto's rapidly draining stamina, most were merely blown onto their backs, their legs squirming helplessly, trying to get back up.

Naruto had killed his fair share of hollows, around thirty of them, but somehow, those that came after him grew stronger after he killed each one, before he realized it. The Creepycrawlers were_ feasting _on the dead, gaining more hollow powers.

He saw them getting up again, and at that moment, the alarm sounded, "**Emergency alert! Emergency alert! Huge Hollows sighted, evacuate the vicinity immediately! I repeat, Huge Hollows sighted! Please evacuate……**"

At once, all hell broke lose. The examinees were screeching out in fear as they rushed to escape, a few of them barely got close to the exit without tripping over. Renji, Hinamori and Kira were amongst the ones further away and therefore were a bit slower.

Naruto's eyes widened when he felt their auras appear. He shakily turned his head around to witness the disaster. No less than five Huge hollows appeared. Somehow, they managed to ignore the security reiatsu wall and just charged in. Each of them were at least ten stories high, and the claws or whatever 'accessories' they had were around five stories long.

Rangiku was frozen on the spot, alongside the other medics, some of which quickly yelled out to the invigilators. Akiko Kairi immediately contacted Soul Society whilst the other two began to evacuate the remaining examinees.

One of the Huge hollows took a swipe, and without any warning, one of the invigilators was dead. Apparently, he took the blow for the group to buy them time. Hinamori was shocked to the core, unable to move, and even as the Huge hollow descended upon her, she couldn't do a thing, only when Renji and Kira's combined kido, "Destruction Art No. 33: Blue Fire Crashdown!" smashed right into the Huge Hollow's face, did Hinamori react.

True to her instincts, she quickly dodged beneath the claw and sent another Crimson Flame Cannon at it. And with that little distraction, the final group began to run. Akiko Kairi, the chief invigilator was trying her best to at least stall for time, but to no avail.

All the medics were gone, and Haku was already tending to the injured ones. Only people left on the battlefield were Naruto and the trio. And right then, the hollow chose to appear. It just blurred into existence and stood menacingly in front of them.

Matsumoto yelled, "RUN! HURRY! NARUTO! MINNA! JUST RUN!" She wanted to help, but she was being restrained by her classmates, not wanting her to run to her death.

Naruto was surrounded, so were the trio. There seemed to be no hope left, when Naruto chuckled, "Right, right, you guys think you're strong eh?" He took in a deep breath, before temporarily relaxing the muscles in his arms, before that hawk-like glint appeared, "Ichi Rakan. _(One Protector)_" The bicep on his left arm bulged to a huge size, at least twice of what it was before, then "Ni Rakan _(Two Protectors)_" the same happened to the bicep on his right arm.

He then turned one hundred and eighty degrees, crossing his zanpakuto over his head, his back to the hollow, "Take this if you dare."

The Huge hollow seemed amused and raised its big as claw, hovering it for awhile, before swinging it down full force.

"NARUTO!" yelled Renji as the others could do nothing but stand there helplessly.

Naruto however, was concentrating, "NITORYU GONRIKU KIRI! _(Two Swords Style Steel Strength Slash)_"

And he spun around in a flash, zanpakuto brimming with his crimson reiatsu, and **SMASH!** Both katanas and claw clashed together, forcing a stand still.

"RAAAAAAWWWRRR! DON'T TAKE ME LIGHTLY YOU BASTARD!" Yelled Naruto as he focused almost all of his reiatsu into that one attack. It was overwhelming. The sheer force exerted by the reiatsu he was emitting was insane. The other huge hollows had to take two steps back, whereas Renji and the others were flung back ten metres or so.

Haku and the rest had to shield their eyes due to the brightness of the flare. It was incredible, even Hitsugaya hadn't been able to do this. A single academy student, using a sealed form of his zanpakuto, clashed one-on-one against a Huge hollow, and was currently forcing it into a draw. Unbelievable.

The hollow winced as its claw slowly cracked under the immense pressure. Naruto gave another deafening roar, making use of that tiny moment, whilst the hollow let down its guard, and with a sudden eruption of reiatsu, he channeled his strength fully in his arms and **BOOM!**

He succeeded. The Huge hollow was sent falling backwards, crashing into the ground, forming a huge crater, before disintegrating into nothing. Naruto landed back onto the ground, zanpakuto at his sides, his eyes unfocused, his breathing harsh and uneven. The area suddenly glowed in a bright light, and before he knew it, he was on a grassy plain, with the sun shining brightly in the sky, birds chirping, flowers blooming and everything.

He blinked, before spinning around to meet the lady he kept dreaming about. He gaped slightly, before muttering, "Y-you…you……"

The lady merely chuckled, "What's wrong Naruto-kun? Remember me? My name is --"

Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Eh? I didn't get that, what's your name again?"

The lady sighed, before shaking her head slightly, her beautiful aqua colored hair flowing in the wind, "I guess, it still isn't time for you to realize your powers. You're strong, yes, but even now, you do not have that same determination you had. I'm sorry."

Naruto frowned before a realization dawned him, "You're the spirit of my zanpakuto aren't you?"

The lady chuckled, before taking a seat on the grass, "Yes, or more specifically, I'm a manifestation of your will, and this place……is your mind." She smiled warmly at him one more time, "For now, you will need my ability, but only this time, will I grant it to you, next time, I hope to hear you call my name."

She sighed, her voice filled with melancholy as the world began to change, with the plains slowly dying away, the rocks and pebbles melting as though the ground was made of acid. The trees were dying due to the lack of water and the whole environment became unbearable to stand in.

Naruto gasped as the lady began to glow, "Naruto-kun, I like the sunny days that you provide. And I intend to help you keep it that way." She reached out and caressed Naruto's cheek, "You are currently experiencing extreme fatigue and severe injuries due to combat. This is the result, when your mind registers this fact, this world changes."

She beamed at him, "You have the ability Naruto-kun. I believe in you, and I know you trust me as well, but just that isn't enough. I hope the next time we meet; it'll be with the sky as blue as your eyes, with sunlight kissing us softly on the skin. For now, we part. I look forward to your next visit."

She stretched out her hand let the harsh winds engulf her, before she whispered, "Use it well. Feel the Nature's call."

And with that, Naruto fazed out of the world before he could call out to the lady once again.

The lady sighed, before taking her place on the plains once again, when a huge fox loomed into view, "So I see he's been here. At least the kit's not stupid."

She gazed up longingly at the sky, "Kyuubi……all I can do, is help him. But I know, that he won't disappoint us. After all, he _is_ the most surprising person in this whole planet!" Her smile was vibrant as ever. Kyuubi shook his head, chuckling lightly, "He is, isn't he, and when the time comes, he'll be prepared. You and I will help him get through all these."

The lady closed her eyes, her lips curving upwards, "Ah. Indeed."

* * *

**_Back in reality…… _**

Naruto's eyes snapped open, slowly taking in the surroundings. The Huge hollows were surrounding him once again, apparently deeming him a threat to their existence. He gazed at his zanpakuto, only to see it glow gently, a light crimson shadowing the blade, he knew it. _Use it well……_

Haku was currently running towards him, brandishing her zanpakuto, "Naruto! Stop fazing out! Get over here!" She muttered the incantations before shouting, "Destruction Art No. 65: Blazing Inferno!" A huge rush of reiatsu gathered in the middle of the Huge hollows and **KABOOM!** As the name itself suggests, hot white flames erupted from the ground, ensnaring a couple of limbs of the Huge Hollows.

She then yelled, "Hie, Yukihime! _(Chill: Snow Princess)_" A blue light surrounded her, before her zanpakuto took on the form of an aqua Wakizashi, with light streams of snow swirling around it. The hilt was snow white, as was the guard. It was beautiful.

Haku brought the zanpakuto in front of her, "Hyouko: Kan! _(Ice Cry: Cold)_" And with one slash, the snow on her wakizashi blasted forward forming tiny needle-like projections, storming the Huge hollows with a freezing cold attack. Naruto wasn't surprised. An ice-based zanpakuto for Haku was extremely fitting.

Ah, but to the others, it was quite surprising. A fourth squad third seat owns an elemental offensive style zanpakuto. The name Ice Princess wasn't solely based on her attitude and stature. For every single seated officer knows, Tsukimiya Haku is currently holding the second strongest Ice-based Zanpakuto in Soul Society. Strongest being Hitsugaya Taichou's Hyorinmaru.

"Hyouko: Koori! _(Ice)_" The barrage of icicles proceeded to freeze the Huge hollows in their places, temporarily though, but enough to buy them some time. "HURRY UP AND GET OUT OF HERE!" roared Haku.

Renji and the others quickly got the idea and dashed for the exit. Naruto however, yelled, "ABUNAI! _(Look out!)_" Before he utilized a basic Shunpo, dashing towards her. But as he moved, he couldn't help.

_I can hear it……dachi no kuki……Haku no kuki……hollow no kuki……_ _(Dachi means earth, Kuki means breath)_

He could still make it, he sheathed his zanpakuto, with the wind swirling around the scabbards, "Nitoryu Iai!" he placed one scabbard on each side of his waist, grabbing them in a reverse hold.

Haku was merely watching in awe as Naruto appeared before her, unleashing his (so far) best attack. The shockwave rippled through the Huge hollow, quick as flash and it was gone. Naruto stood slightly bent in front of Haku, before slowly sheathing his zanpakuto with a confident tone, "Rashoumon!"

Then without warning, the hollow was sliced into two, a huge slash appearing right in the middle of its torso, blasting it to oblivion. The other hollows quickly took a few steps back, wondering what on earth this guy is made of, not daring to make any bold moves.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, before looking at Haku, "You okay?" He was definitely exhausted after this. Haku could tell straight away that he was forcing himself to remain standing.

He had gone over the limit, his body couldn't handle the stress and it could be clearly seen through the throbbing and twitching of the muscles and the uneven heartbeat. Haku couldn't help but pulled him into an embrace, whispering, "It's okay now. Relax……you need it." She gently ran her slender fingers through his messy blond hair, her hands administering healing reiatsu at the same time, relieving the muscles of their stress, bit by bit.

She held him close to her, wanting to cherish every single moment of it. This man……had just risked his second 'life', to save her. Without any hesitation at all. It was then she knew she make the right choice. She had fallen in love.

Naruto chuckled weakly and sighed in content as Haku continued cuddling him for a while before he whispered, "Yeah……I do…don't I?" And with that, he slowly closed his eyes, and allowed the comforting darkness to claim him.

* * *

**_Ah, that's done. Now, if Naruto seems too strong, well, there you have it. He went over his limit, so think of it as sort of a celestial gate type of thing. As in the technique Lee used to go red on Gaara. He can't use it always, it's just, spur of the moment. Meh. _**

**_Anyways, voting. Remember, if you would like one of the following to be the eighth and FINAL member of the harem, just give a vote. VOTE FOR ONE!! ONE! _**

**_SAKURA IS IN ALREADY! _**

**_Here we go again, Anko, Hanabi, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Matsumoto and Orihime. _**

**_Ah, before I finish, I must remind you that if you choose Orihime, then poor Ichigo would either have to be unpaired or paired with some random girl. If you choose Matsumoto, then Hitsugaya would be paired with Hinamori. _**

**_Now, that's all I guess. I really hope you guys liked it! I did, lol. Battle scenes are fun! Though I don't think I'm that good at it. Just bear with me. HAHA. XD _**

**_P.S. How'd ya like Haku's shikai? If you want to know why she isn't a vice-captain, you'll have to see next chap. _**


	5. A New Start

**_A/N: Now, now, guys, I'm afraid we've got some misunderstood concepts going around. ALERT! LONG A/N AHEAD! MUST READ!!!! XD _**

**_My friends 'persuaded' me into adding more NARUTO characters. NOT SAKURA. _**

**_Sakura, is MY, as in ME, MOI, WATASHI, MMMMYYYYYY pick. I chose Sakura, and she's STAYYYYING. So if I here one more "Kick the pink bitch out!" or something, I swear I'll just go crazy ranting up a review reply at you. _**

**_Yes, yes, eight is a little too much, oh, that's right, who won eh? Close. Let's see. _**

**_Anko – 23 _**

**_Orihime – 5 _**

**_Matsumoto – 22 _**

**_Ino – 5 _**

**_Hanabi – 16 _**

**_Temari – 7 _**

**_Tenten – 7 _**

**_And there we have it. Everyone's favorite sadistic examiner is now back in action. Clap, clap. Yay, whatever, now next part of explanations are due. _**

**_Ok, I know, I know, in Canon Naruto, Sakura is portrayed to be a die-hard Sasuke fangirl and mostly a useless woman. HOWEVER, if, IF, you've read my NaruSaku fics, you would know that I ALWAYS change the settings somehow to make Sakura to actually act like a mature, strong lady, like she's sort of does in Naruto Shippuden, or later parts in manga. _**

**_If you do not like the pairing, I can't do anything about it. Meh, I like them. Hell, NaruSaku was basically my all-time favorite at the start. I still can't get over the fact that I was actually obsessed with NaruHina for two months. Jesus. No offense, NaruHina is cool and all, but NaruSaku gives room for WAY more imagination. So does NaruIno……and NaruxAny girl, basically. Lol, just not Hinata. _**

**_Now, some have been asking me when I'm implementing the Naruto girls. Easy, probably this chap even, dunnoe, we'll have to see. But it should be fairly soon, and come on, I'm sure Uchiha Madara could take them on easily. _**

**_And here we go again, Zanpakuto business. Why can't Naruto hear the name when he's all bloody strong and all that (My god, someone actually said that Naruto was too weak, I was like o.O?). Yeah, see, in death, it all gets a bit smooth. Sort of like life during academy, no really life-threatening stuff. Sure, he gets occasional beatings, but relatively safe compared to going out on ten S-ranks a day or something. So yeah, he has it easy in death really. _**

**_But don't fret, Shikai will be shown to you guys sometime. And for those that thought the description wasn't up to standard, again I apologize, coz I seriously can't describe an object or clothes properly. Ah damnit. _**

**_Whew, that was a long as A/N, I hope I don't have to do it again. _**

**_HAREM IS FINALIZED. _**

**_Rukia, Haku, Soifon, Yoruichi, Tatsuki, Yugito, Sakura, Anko. _**

**_Harem does NOT mean instant sex and marriage. No, that's bullshit. Harem merely means potential love relationships, hell I would call it a relationship even if you kiss her once anyway, not really the sex that matters, the care and concern more like. So get your hormones calmed down. _**

**_And finally, we can start. Sigh……I swear, if any of you actually skipped the A/N and dare ask me about stuff I already said in a review, I WILL RANT AND RANT AND RANT LIKE CRAZY! Lol. I will. XD _**

**_Disclaimer: And here we go again, stupid disclaimers. What's the point? No one reads and cares that I do not own Naruto and/or Bleach. So why do I have to write it out?

* * *

_**

I Live On 

Chapter 5: A New Start

Naruto groaned as he slowly awoke from his slumber. His mind was in total chaos, the fatigue, the mind-numbing events, everything. He sort of remembered how he had somehow managed to hold off a few of the Huge Hollows, but then he blacked out.

And once again, before he could even take in his surroundings, that oh-so-loveable ball of energy crashed into his abdomen, causing him to give off a not too adequate 'oof' sound. His left eyebrow twitched as he stared down.

"Ni-chan! You're alright! YAY!" cheered Miyu as she quickly tried to hide the tears that were dripping down her cheeks.

Naruto immediately faced her, "Why are you crying? Who hurt you? I'll kill the bloody bas……" when a hand smacked him on the head.

"Naruto-kun, language!" scolded Unohana as she sat down on the chair beside the bed, gently ruffling Miyu's hair. She smiled like she always did, warm and comforting, puts you totally at ease, and as always, makes it really hard for Naruto to be mad at her.

And right behind her, Haku came in, "Naruto-kun, you were unconscious for two whole days, and Miyu had been by your side most of the time. She was worried." She then blushed a little, before muttering, "I was as well……we all were."

Naruto grinned before giving his loving baby sister a huge hug, "Awww…Miyu-chan! Don't worry! Big brother always wins!" His grin was so crazy that everyone in the room, especially Miyu, seeing how she squealed and nuzzled her face into Naruto's chest, enjoying her brother's warmth.

Naruto ruffled her hair lovingly, before asking Haku, "So, what happened after I blacked out?"

Haku tilted her head, smiling slightly as she turned towards Naruto, "Well, before I could do anything, Aizen taichou and Ichimaru fuku taichou came and sort of, well, destroyed the remaining ones easily. And yeah, we all managed to come back in one piece."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "That's it?"

Haku chuckled, "Yeah, that's about the gist of it. Or do you want me to describe just how 'brilliantly strong' they were? Come on, I know I can take on Ichimaru any day." Her rebellious side was obviously showing.

Unohana shook her head in exasperation, "Haku, you're in the fourth squad! Sigh, I swear Zabuza has rubbed off on you somewhat in his life. Winning isn't all that matters, must I keep repeating that?"

Haku pouted. No really, she _pouted_. The Ice Princess……pouting. Naruto gulped as he had to control himself as a certain fox sent several……_images_ of ……them……doing stuff.

"But taichou! Combat every now and then is fun! I have to admit that."

Naruto snorted, "Oh my, fourth squad having someone who likes fighting, the sun's gonna rise from the west next." He rolled his eyes when Haku stuck her tongue out at him, "Come on, Haku, you've been around Miyu too much."

Miyu responded by giving him a swift punch on the stomach. He laughed as he flipped her onto the bed and began tickling her silly, "Mwhahaha, who's the winner? Huh? Give up!"

"N-n-neva! AH haha, Haku-ne-chan, save me! Unohana-ka-san!" giggled Miyu helplessly as her brother continued to administer the 'torture'.

"Now, now, Naruto-kun, stop fooling around. We have good news for you." Chuckled Unohana, "Isane should be returning right about now."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Eh? What kind of good news?"

* * *

**_At the Captains meeting…… _**

"Well, well, looks like we've had quite the successful batch this year. Alright then, next, we have Momo Hinamori. Specializes in binding Kido, gentle and polite, had excellent scores in theory exams and did very well during the practical."

Yamamoto Sotaichou looked around the room, "So, which squad would she fit in?"

Kaname Tosen spoke up first, "I feel that she would do well in Aizen's division. Especially how she specializes in kido and her well-mannered nature."

Aizen gave a nod, "I agree, she would progress well in my division." Little did anyone notice the mysterious glint he had behind his eyes when he focused on the picture of Hinamori.

A murmur of agreement was heard, before the next was brought up, "Rangiku Matsumoto. Well balanced in both kido and Zanjutsu, not really fussed about Hoho and average at Hakuda. Ah, once again, balanced in both theory and practical aspects. Hitsugaya, I believe she would well suited for your division."

Said white-haired teenager merely snorted before mumbling about 'stupid balances'.

"Abarai Renji. Horrendous results in kido, excellent at Zanjutsu, not too good at Hoho, but definitely above average at Hakuda. Well, well, so, any suggestions?"

Aizen actually spoke again, "I would think he could be under my division. I could try and make him a little more well-balanced."

Zaraki snorted, "What's the point, this guy's definitely a brawler. You don't hinder someone's growth like that. The guy wants to fight, put him in my division."

Yamamoto sighed, but someone else interrupted, "I would like Abarai Renji to be admitted into my division."

Everyone raised their eyebrows, Kuchiki Byakuya was actually vouching for someone? Said noble merely continued on, "I saw his report at the practical exam. He showed extreme determination for someone so inexperienced. I'll see to it he gets……sharper than before."

Naturally, Yamamoto agreed. "Kira Izuru. Excels in Kido, both destructive and binding. Average in Zanjutsu, Hoho and below average in Hakuda. Ah, his performance in the practical was quite impressive as well."

Once again, Aizen began, "Definitely one of mine. Though his Zanjutsu and Hakuda abilities might need refining, I'm sure my division would suit him best."

Mayuri Kurotsuchi snorted, "Well, well, Aizen-taichou, seems as though you're quite intent in getting all of those that played heroes in the practical exam into your division. Quite greedy don't you think?"

Aizen merely smiled, "Ah, but you have to admit my logic." His gaze seems to flare for an instance, but disappeared just as quickly.

"Ma, ma, no need to argue over things like that. Let's all just calm down and get this over with." Kyoraku chuckled as he played the mediator this time.

Yamamoto gave a nod, "Alright, Kira Izuru, fifth division. And now, ah." His eyes seem to light up as a smile filled his face. He chuckled, "Prodigy of the academy, Uzumaki Naruto."

At that, everyone immediately paid attention, wanting to know to what extent this boy's abilities have reached. Yamamoto continued, "Excels in all four aspects of Shinigami combat. Particularly in Zanjutsu, with excellent use of Nitoryu, combined with his Hakuda skills in close combat, his Hoho acting as a seed boost, and his exceptional use of Kido for long range attacks, he is pretty much an all-rounder. Normally, he would be placed under my division, however, he is still too green to qualify."

His eyes seemed to be scrutinizing them, as though wanting to see the reactions of his colleagues.

Naturally, Kyoraku spoke up, "Ah, pity. Nitoryu, sigh, so hard to come by, but he's not really suited for my division. We focus on glamorous style, he focuses on efficiency."

Ukitake gave a slight cough, "Indeed, it appears that if given the choice to fight a possible enemy or to try and solve it peacefully, he would pick the former. Not suited for the thirteenth."

Yamamoto sighed, "Well, it does seem that way, doesn't it?"

Just then, Soifon spoke up, "If I may enlist him into my division?"

Now this, got everyone's attention. See, here's the problem. Soifon, like, never, as in, _never_, asks for someone to be placed in her division. She sets the bar extremely high for normal applicants _(Though for nobles, it's pretty much a guaranteed pass due to their status)_ and it's extremely rare that anyone meets the requirements.

Sure Kuchiki rarely asks as well, but hey, at least he does it more frequently than Soifon. Aizen was just about to object when Yamamoto chuckled, "Ah, quite fitting if I may say so myself. Do you know what profession he was when he was alive?"

Komamura sounded intrigued, "Profession? If I recall, he was only eighteen years old."

"Yes, he was. But in his world, shinobis start work at the age of twelve. Just like he did."

Zaraki raised an eyebrow, "Shinobi huh? Che, guys who dwell in the shadows, hmph. Nah, not for my division definitely."

"Ah, Kenpachi, I would think you might want to rethink that decision of yours. But anyway, Soifon, any complaints?"

Soifon gave a slight shake of her head, "No, he's really suited for my division if he was a Shinobi before."

Yamamoto nodded and once again, stamped over the form of Uzumaki Naruto, "Well then, Uzumaki Naruto. Second division. Approved."

* * *

**_Back at the hospital later on…… _**

Isane was very impressed by where Naruto was placed. To say the intensity of training within the second division was tough was a severe understatement. To really reach the top, one has to be alert at all times, and able to hold his one against someone much stronger than him/her for at least ten minutes.

So naturally, she had given Naruto a playful ruffle of the hair as she handed him his letter, much to his annoyance. He really, really disliked his hair being ruffled. Feels weird. He slowly read through the letter, his eyes coming to a stop at the final sentence, "Uzumaki Naruto, as captain of the second division, I warmly welcome you into our ranks. Signed, Soifon."

His grin slowly turned into a smirk, widening ever so slightly as his eyes narrowed mischievously. See, that was when Naruto went into predator and prey mode. "Kukuku, I'm gonna be having a _lot_ of fun there……wait till I……" He began ranting about all sorts of ways of torture and pranks, completely confusing his visitors.

Miyu however squealed, "Ni-chan! Isn't that…that fat man in the second division?"

Naruto's eyes practically sparkled, "Indeed Miyu-chan! Oh hoho, revenge will be sweet, ne?"

Just then, the door to his room slid open and in came an amused Zabuza, "If anyone would want revenge, it would be that guy. Heard about the good news. Good job brat."

Naruto snorted, "Hey, he dares bully my sister, he shall face the consequences. I'll make sure he 'lives' though. He'll beg me to end his life when I'm through my list of pranks. Kukukuku……"

Zabuza rolled his eyes, "Anyway, brat, I'm gonna have to escort you the captains meeting. You're gonna get an honors badge or something. Che, you just keep giving me more work to do."

Said blond flexed his muscles for a while, making sure he was ready, before leaping out of the bed, his upper body in bandages, his lower body wearing a pair of hospital-like trousers. He leisurely slipped on some straw sandals and smirked, "Catch ya there." And with a quick Shunpo, he left.

Silence……eerie silence……then, "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARD! I'M SUPPOSED BRING YOU THERE!" And he too 'shunpo-ed' off.

The rest merely shook their heads in exasperation at the childish behavior of the two. Honestly, even in death, personalities never change.

* * *

**_Later on…… _**

"Shame, Zabuza, shame. A fourth seat losing in terms of speed to an unseated officer. My, my, how the great have fallen." Naruto taunted relentlessly, wanting to get Zabuza to go 'demon-mode' and make a scene. He had to admit, it was extremely entertaining to rile up the ex-demon of the mist. No wonder Haku kept doing it.

Zabuza was currently twitching, trying very hard not to just whip out his zanpakuto and cleave the ignorant brat beside him into two. He held his head high and ignored the insults sent at him.

And before they knew it. There they were, "Go on, move your ass in there." And with a huge shove, Naruto was pushed rather unceremoniously through the doors. But hey, he wasn't a prodigy for nothing so he stabled himself just in time to appear presentable in a formal state to all the captains and the vice-captains. Only ones absent were the first division's vice captain and both from the fourth division.

Now, the reaction he got was quite interesting. His left hand was resting lazily on his zanpakutos that were secured around his waist. His eyelids were half open, having a sort of dreamy look in them as he gazed at the officers. His smirk was there in full display, widening in amusement at the looks on their faces. And the muscles that were clearly visible through the bandages on his torso. One word should be appropriate to describe the thoughts regarding the status of the prodigy. HOT.

He bowed his head, "I apologize for my late arrival, sir."

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow, "On the contrary, Naruto-kun, you're right on time. I'm positive that you know why you've been called?"

Naruto's smirk changed to a playful grin, "Ah, not too sure about that. Is it because I neglected the instructions of the alarms in the exam area telling us to run like pathetic cowards when I should have stayed and fought the battle?" The devious glint was back in full power. He loved messing with people who holds high authority.

Zaraki snorted at his tone, "Kid, I like your attitude."

Naruto returned with a slight bow, "Ah, and I am honored to have such a compliment directed at me. Master of all brawlers, Juuichi bantai no Zaraki Kenpachi taichou. _(Zaraki Kenpachi of Eleventh Division)_"

Zaraki merely widened his huge smirk, eyes scrutinizing at the enigma that was before him. He had paid particular attention when the Sotaichou told him that Naruto wasn't exactly the typical type of ninja to emerge from the shadows. And he must say he was intrigued. See, this boy, no, man before him. He has power, but he conceals it, letting it out only if he has too.

Naruto's eyes wandered over to Soifon, his future captain, and he had to suppress the urge to wolf-whistle once again. There she was, standing there, as though she hadn't a care for the world. Those eyes showed amusement and slight curiosity. Her posture was definitely one of a trained combat specialist.

Naruto chuckled, "Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you, I've every intent on trying to live up to your expectations, if you will, Soifon-taichou, a.k.a, Ice Queen of Seireitei." He was pushing it, yep, definitely, but it was worth it, to just see that tiny, _tiny_ blush on her cheeks and her previously nonchalant attitude become one of slight rage.

But of course, she showed no signs of discomfort obviously, and merely gave a light 'Hmph'. Ah, as expected from the coldest female in Seireitei. Indeed, what was the number one tip he had read in the book written by Jiraiya again? What was it? Oh yeah, Female Investigation 101. Pft, as much as he hated to admit it, some of the stuff in there was pretty damn good. Ah, first rule, _females are a totally unpredictable and highly dangerous species to ever occur to us males._

Naruto knew that any male who disregarded this rule was doomed to hell. Honest. He has yet to find a truer statement, and the reason was positively the work of a genius, _Why do we tolerate them? Because we love them. Simple as that._ Damn, who would've thought the super pervert knew _Philosophy_ of all stuff?

Zaraki smirked. Showing such disrespect to a captain in a _Captain's_ meeting could get you expelled from Shinigami ranks, yet this kid shows no signs of fear. He's goooood. Meaning, hell yeah, Zaraki will have to fight this guy sometime. Oh how he's looking forward to it.

Yamamoto raised a hand to get his attention and continued, "Quite the contrary, today, we're here to present you with your Shinigami attire, in front of the people held in utmost regard by all in Seireitei. Congratulations, Uzumaki Naruto, for passing the exam with flying colours."

It was a bit weird seeing an old man smiling at you eerily behind his staff, but the joy was definitely present and if Naruto had to say, he would confess that indeed, the old man has taken a liking to him and of course, he too enjoyed the old man's presence……sometimes. Erhem.

But now, he became all serious, like in combat. There's always a fine line between being a fool or a genius. Naruto's no fool. He knows when to be serious. His eyes were fully open now; eyes that held promise, cold icy blue orbs that held the fiery fires of determination within them. His posture changed ever so slightly, but it was enough to project a totally different image. One second he was a playful flirt, next second he was the experienced fighter.

Needless to say, Kyoraku and Ukitake were more than just a little impressed. The boy in front of them was so much like them combined when they were young. Even Ise Nanao felt goosebumps on her skin as she witnessed the prodigy before her. So much like Kyoraku-taichou, yet so different.

Whilst Kyoraku Shunsui had acted like a pervert, Naruto was merely a flirt, giving the females respect still. And when they were serious, again, subtle differences would be noted. Shunsui's eyes would burn with an intensity due to his fights and he would be spurred on by his emotions.

Naruto however, would show little to no emotion. Icy cold exterior, leaving no part undefended. No mercy shown, no regrets. Such was the life of a seasoned warrior. It doesn't matter if he just became a Shinigami. Being a strong as Shinobi for so many years definitely helped.

Naruto accepted the attire with a deep bow, before muttering his thanks. He was about to go, when he raised an eyebrow, "Right, you called me for something else. What is it?" His smirk was back on. It was unnerving. It was like he was wearing a mask all the time, well, two masks, interchanging whenever he needed them.

Yamamoto chuckled, "Naruto-kun, I'm sure you'll be pleased with this piece of news. Recently, I've recruited a new officer as my vice-captain. I would like you to meet him."

At that moment, the doors opened, and a familiar old figure appeared, dressed in Shinigami attire with a white robe on top, those sharp eyes, that gentle and reassuring smile. "Yamamoto-taichou, you called?"

Naruto's eyes were threatening to pop out of their sockets at that moment. Yamamoto chuckled at his expression and at the confused ones on the other officers, "Meet the vice-captain of the first division. Sarutobi Akira. _(A/N: No that's not his real name. But hey, I can make it up. Lol. Thought that the guy from virtua fighters name was pretty cool.)_ "

Apparently, Sarutobi noticed Naruto as well, his mouth gaped, "Na…Naruto?" In a flash, Naruto appeared in front of him and enveloped the deceased Hokage in a very tight hug. He would be lying if he said that he merely missed the old man. Hell no, he was freaking devastated by his death.

His eyes had unshed tears within them as he quickly took a look at the old man he came to respect, the one who had taught him the Will of Fire. The one that inspired him to be stronger and protect his loved ones, the one that told him what Hokage meant.

Sarutobi laughed bitterly as the irony of it came through. Both were reunited once again, only this time, it was in death. The last time they had seen each other was when Naruto had returned from his C turned A-rank mission in Wave country and had cried his heart out in front of the old man later on, stating clearly his fears during the trip. Naruto, though acting alright on the outside, was a mess on the inside.

It had taken much reassurance that Naruto had to let Haku die, and it wasn't his fault. Of course, Naruto had apologized over and over to Haku here, but that's beside the point.

Sarutobi wiped away their tears, before replying, "It's good to see you again. Though I have to say that I'm surprised you meet death so young. We'll talk later, for now, you need to go to your respective division to train."

Naruto bit his lips, before asking, "How……I thought……"

Sarutobi chuckled, "Dear boy, trust me on this. I treat you as my own grandson, but, for now, you have to go. I think I have a mission I need to complete first."

Naruto sighed, "Well, at least…at least I get to see you again oji-san. Great to have you with us." His grin was back, though the emotions could still be felt a mile away.

He gave another bow to Yamamoto and the other captains, before excusing himself. Sarutobi's expression immediately turned serious once again, before he faced Yamamoto, "I assume you want a full report on how his life was?"

Yamamoto gave a grave nod, and Sarutobi let out a sigh. The other captains and vice-captains looked at each other, confused. Surely, I mean, _surely_ the ever-so-vibrant gaki had a brilliant life to give him such a personality? Why else would you be a ball of energy all day long?

Sarutobi lifted his head, a tired look present on his face, "You're not going to like this, but I'll give you an overview first. Uzumaki Naruto, born on Tenth of October, parents were Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato. Number of assassination attempts by the age of five, fifty four. _(A/N: Meh, pushing it a little)_ Trips to the hospital one hundred and twenty three. Number of times thrown out of shops, three hundred and sixty seven times. Bullied for no reason, too many times to count. Picked food out of rubbish bins to survive? Almost everyday."

And to the horror of most of the officers at the meeting, they just realized something. Sarutobi Akira wasn't even close to finishing.

* * *

**_At the second division…… _**

Naruto rolled his neck from left to right, making audible 'pop' sounds as he did it, trying to relax his joints. He was going to just sneak into the division as it was, and start carrying out duties or whatever.

But nooooo, the vice-captain, the oh great Omaeda Marechiyo had stopped him, looking him up and down and told him very rudely to obey orders without question. Then, oh joy, who came around? The fat blubber six years ago, in Rukongai, brother of the 'super' vice-captain of the division specializing in _stealth and combat_, Omaeda Marejirosaburo. To be frank, Naruto was quite surprised he had actually remembered the long as random name.

Of course, being the losers that the Omaeda are,_ (Erhem hell yeah Erhem XD)_, Marejirosaburo immediately waddled over to his beloved brother and not so subtly yelled out that he had been 'bullied' by this 'blond haired punk' six years ago.

Now, Naruto was extremely amused. Here was a fifteenth seat officer, crying like a baby to the vice-captain that he had been owned six years ago by someone fresh out of the academy. Smooth. Real smooth.

And of course, seeing how Marechiyo actually had _some_ brains, he had quickly silenced his stupid brother, for his, well, _stupidity_, and had glared at Naruto, who was merely standing there, whistling nonchalantly.

Now there was a predicament. The vice-captain can't have anyone looking down on him now, can he? So he did the obvious choice _(Yeah right)_ and slashed at Naruto using his zanpakuto in quite a sloppy movement, definitely one that appeared due to severe underestimation.

Naturally, Naruto blocked the strike using his own zanpakuto, quite easily actually, using just one. He shook his head in exasperation, "May I ask why the _vice-captain_ is currently trying to kill a fresh newbie like me?"

Oh ho, he had enjoyed it. The mere sight of Marechiyo turning purple just like his choker was extremely satisfying. Naruto never did have any love for nobles. Especially ones that didn't have the power to back it up. The Kuchiki, Naruto didn't like, but definitely respected. The Omaeda……yeah. You guys get the pic.

And here he is, getting into his Itoryu _(One sword style)_ stance, as he watched the 'almighty' vice-captain of his charge at him, not quite unlike his brother, only with slightly faster speed. They had attracted quite an audience, and naturally, Naruto hated to disappoint them.

Naruto rolled his eyes in annoyance as the power he felt was absolutely pathetic. That ball of fat was _still_ going easy on him. The nerve, well, he won't anymore. Least, not after this attack.

"Itoryu Kai Setsu: Zanku Ken! _(One Sword Style Quick Cut: Air Slicer)_" He had created this series of moves, adding the superior speeds of Shunpo behind the sheer strength in his attacks. He flickered out of view and appeared behind Marechiyo in a second zanpakuto held horizontally in front of him.

To the sheer amazement of the onlookers, and of course haters of the Omaeda, Marechiyo's shinigami attire was sliced into half, leaving them hanging loosely over his undergarments.

Naruto turned around and smirked at the furious look on Marechiyo's face, "You're gonna have to do better than that, _fukutaichou_."

Marechiyo was not amused, oh no, he was not about to get laughed at by a punk. "You're in for it! Buttsubuse, Gegetsuburi! _(Smash, Five Heads!)_" And instantly, his zanpakuto transformed into an oversized spike ball and chain. For a man his size, Naruto had to admit, he was pretty intimidating.

Marechiyo gave a horrid laugh, "You're mine! Scum like you should know their place."

Naruto merely looked on, unimpressed. He held the sword out in front of him, "Itoryu Kai Setsu: Zangatsu Ken! _(One Swords Style Quick Cut: Moon Slicer)_"

Again, dashing off at high speeds thanks to Shunpo, he appeared right in front of Marechiyo's Gegetsuburi, he brought his zanpakuto up and gave a lighting fast vertical slice, turning around as he did so, placing all of his weight in the attack to increase its power. He ended with his back to Marechiyo and his zanpakuto held diagonally to his right, before slowly sheathing it.

Marechiyo totally unexpected the sheer strength in the attack and was forced back a few steps. Even though he is weak in terms of a Vice-captain, but hey, he at least unlocked his Shikai, he deserved some credit. Unlike his arrogant brother, he didn't go around picking fights, sure showing off he did, but picking fights way out of his caliber, not too likely.

He noticed a tiny crack on Gegetsuburi and narrowed his eyes, fine, if the boy wanted to die so badly, he would grant it. "Nice cut, BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Roared Marechiyo as he unleashed his reiatsu and swung Gegetsuburi with all his strength, willing it to crush Naruto.

Naruto stood there unfazed, as though totally expecting it. His eyes widened a little, at the display of reiatsu. _Damn, well, guess he really does sort of deserve the title of a vice captain……sort of. Meh. _

He unsheathed his zanpakuto once again, only using one, he held it horizontally above his head, clearing his mind of all thoughts. He remembered Hayate's words, an attack in kenjutsu must be precise. Nothing should hinder you, nothing must distract you. He muttered, "Six types of sorrow in the world, further divides into six different categories. Can you even feel them?"

His eyes narrowed as the spiked ball came close, before he released his reiatsu, crimson colored spirit particles erupted from his body, before he unleashed his attack, "Itoryu: Sanjuu-roku Pondou Hou! _(One Sword Style: Thirty-six Troubles of the Phoenix, note pun can also mean thirty-six pound cannon)_"

A huge shockwave flew out of his zanpakuto, clashing with Gegetsuburi right on. Marechiyo's eyes widened as Gegetsuburi was flung aside due to the power of the attack, leaving him completely open, and there stood Naruto not even breaking a sweat. He gulped, it seems that he's bitten more than he could chew this time.

But before Naruto could follow it up, Gegetsuburi was flung back at Naruto, forcing him to jump back. And appearing in an instant, was the captain of the second division, Soifon. She coldly scanned the surroundings, "What do you think you guys are doing? Get back to work!" Her eyes glared with fury as the crowd quickly yelled their apologies and left in a very messy manner.

She then frowned at Marechiyo, her words filled with venom, "I expect a vice-captain to be setting a good example. Are we clear?" Her voice was but a whisper, but the authority and the killing intent reinforced her point.

Marechiyo gulped, "C-c-crystal. I apologize."

Soifon spun around without so much as another look before staring at Naruto with little emotion, "Follow me, I'll brief you about your duties here. I'll let it slide this once. Won't happen again." And she had left, walking lightly towards her office, her braids flowing in the cool breeze.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, before the oh so famous foxy grin appeared. So she was playing hard to get with him eh? He sheathed his zanpakuto and ignored the glares sent at him from both Marechiyo and Marejirosaburo, or the looks of awe from all corners of the division.

The newbie, or the prodigy had survived his first day with all his dignity intact. The captain didn't even bother to tell him off. Who the hell was this guy anyway?

Naruto eyed the petit woman in front of him, his grin growing wider. _A challenge it is then. _

She had been impressed with his skill, he could tell, from the look of approval evident in her cool amber eyes.

He was extremely intrigued with the amount of power she seemed to hold. Her ability to control it with utmost precision and timing and the execution was flawless. Naruto had no doubt she could devastate Gai in a taijutsu match……if Gai was not opening his celestial gates, we all know he gets all suicidal when he does that. Damn his flames of youth.

They had arrived at his office, where she lodged herself comfortably on the futons in the middle of the room, and motioned for him to take a sit. Her voice was soft as a feather, "I believe introductions are in order. My name is Soifon, captain of the Second Division, commander of the special forces and Executive Militia."

Amber meets cerulean, and Naruto sensed sorrow from her for just a fleeting second, but he dismissed it as an illusion. "Name's Uzumaki Naruto, glad to be here, milady." He couldn't help it. He just loved to tease his captain. It felt like a mission.

What happens when Naruto gets a challenge? He welcomes it with a passion. Never backing down.

It's gonna be fun, that's for sure.

* * *

**_Well, well, well. Hope you liked the division introduction, and yeah, I added Sarutobi. Cheers! Shikai will come in due time, and this was sort of a filler, not really, more like half filler, half serious. _**

**_Next chap will probably blow your mind. I just know it. Non of the bleach crossovers I read had Naruto doing what I'm gonna make him do. But of course, few others made Naruto fall in love with Rukia. Meh, we'll see. Maybe next chap, maybe the one after. _**

**_Harem confirmed to have Rukia, Haku, Sakura, Soifon, Yoruichi, Yugito, Tatsuki and Anko. I feel it's fair. Four from Bleach, four from Naruto. And I hope you guys trust my fluff skills to be able to make this enjoyable for you guys. Seriously, don't flame me just because I added Rukia or Sakura. Rukia is rarely exploited in fics and almost always paired with Ichigo. It's not even funny. Sakura is how I imagine her to be. And that's final. _**

**_Serious fighting next chap. Look forward to hearing from you guys. Ja ne. XD _**


	6. A Painful Decision

**_A/N: Yo people! I'm back! XD _**

**_Right, sorry for the wait, was concentrating on the Chemistry exam I had. Bloody hell, I survived. Next one is Maths, so yeah, no worries. Lol. But anyways, glad to know that this story is getting popular! Proves I'm not too useless. _**

**_And someone brought the age thing up. When I said fifty years equals one, it only, ONLY refers to the aging in SEIREITEI. Sigh, well, if you find it too confusing, just ignore it. I'm not really following that anyway. Lol. _**

**_Action and fluff to come soon, hope you guys enjoy it! Also, please note that the names of the attacks are not direct translations. _**

**_Right, without further adieu, let's get the party started! _**

**_Disclaimer: I seriously don't own Naruto and/or Bleach. Got it?

* * *

_**

I Live On 

Chapter 6: A Painful Decision 

"Right……I know I asked for a challenge……but honestly, this is going a bit too far." Naruto mused as he gazed nonchalantly at the large number of hollows surrounding him.

"Oi! Hanataro! All evacuated?"

A thin and clumsy teenager with medium length black hair made a head count and quickly yelled back, "Hai! Naruto-kun!"

Said blond smirked, "Yosh……right, you know the drill, get them out of here. I'll be the rear. MOVE!" He unsheathed both of his zanpakuto with amazing speed and in a flash, he was gone. You could say that it was Shunpo _(Flash Step)_, but really, it was a variant of the technique. He used his crimson coloured reiatsu to boost his speed, and in doing so, creates several afterimages along with a bright red flash every time he moved, dazzling his opponents.

It was more like Hiraishin in a way, and the speed definitely qualifies. Slices and slashes were dealt up with supreme precision and accuracy. He didn't hesitate at all. What can one do when under the assault of fifty hollows all at once? Granted, they were merely C-class hollows, but still, the numbers were staggering.

This was a rescue mission. A few days ago, a combined team of fifteen members from Divisions Thirteen and Eight had went to investigate certain incidents that were causing unrest about five kilometers away from Rukongai. However, they failed to return.

The twelfth division still had their signal on the reiatsu metre and therefore a rescue mission was set up. Only two people were sent, by the request of Second Division captain Soifon. One as a main force, the other one as a healer.

And seeing how Haku was working on other patients and was extremely busy at that moment, Yamada Hanataro was sent instead. And of course……Uzumaki Naruto was the brawler in this mission.

The saved shinigami all watched on, astounded by the skill shown of an unseated officer of the second division.

"Nitoryu: Hyou Kon Sen! _(Two Swords style: Leopard Tornado)_" He placed one katana in front of him horizontally, the other behind, before propelling himself forward using the shockwaves created from his intense rotations, he exterminated at least a quarter of the hollows in one attack.

_Too easy……_was the only thought in Naruto's mind as he cut down the hollows, one after the other. He used the minimum strength and often directed the hollows into killing each other. He parried the attacks, before surveying the scene. Only five were left. Fair enough.

He readied himself as they charged, his zanpakutos held vertical behind his back, "Nitoryu: Tora……GARI! _(Two Swords Style: Tiger Hunt)_" He dashed forward with a quick Shunpo, smashing his katanas downwards, catching all of them in the dash, and blasted them into oblivion.

"Che…boring. Sigh……right, right, I guess I _should_ stop teasing her now……urgh……" Naruto cringed as he remembered his captain's face. It wasn't pleasant……in Hakuda _(Hand-to-hand combat)_, well, yeah, the captain pretty much owned him.

It wasn't because his skill wasn't up to the task. In fact, one would say that they could even fight to a draw, had Naruto went all out. But then……Naruto's taijutsu, as said before, focuses on the chest, legs…face……and well, Naruto really, really didn't want said Captain to accuse him of being a pervert.

Soifon focused on speed and using momentum to gain strength. Needless to say, the second Naruto hesitated, one Shunpo and one punch was enough to send him flying across the room. And even a Zanjutsu fight, as soon as Soifon activated her Shikai, damn, it was pretty much Hakuda all over again. With a zanpakuto that sharp, yeah, Hakuda has become quite a challenge nowadays.

Naruto remained an unseated officer throughout these two years. He trained, chatted with Sarutobi, went hollow hunting, played with Miyu, and met up with Haku and Rukia occasionally and yeah, it was basically a pretty carefree death. But then, once he became a seated officer, there was no doubt that he would have to participate in the horrors of paperwork.

Anyone in Second Division knew that Naruto was easily up to the standard of a third-seat. The only thing preventing him becoming a vice-captain was because he has yet to show his Shikai. Many preferred working under him instead of that obnoxious Marechiyo.

Soifon had once offered to give him a fourth seat, but he had declined politely stating that he liked his duties as they were now. She remained impassive at his reasons and could only sigh in exasperation. She knew it. He was doing it on purpose. He was _teasing_ her again. The nerve of this blond bastard…grrr……

And yes, payback is a bitch. Since Naruto didn't do any paperwork, yes, so he was sent to lead squads. Now that's total bull in Naruto's opinion. Since when does an unseated officer lead a squad?

Apparently, he's the first. Yay. Whatever.

This was his thirtieth mission, and once again, he showed them. His skill was simply amazing. However, that wasn't the thought in Naruto's mind as the others all cheered at his success.

He was troubled. There had been many attacks like this lately, and the ones that failed to be saved disappeared. Eaten? Not likely, C-class hollows tend to merely kill, seeing how their body could not handle too much reiatsu.

Soifon had seemed slightly more anxious this time and had actually tapped him on the forehead, before whispering into his ear during the mission objective explanation session, "I want no injuries…at all. Is that clear Uzumaki?"

Of course, he had merely given her his foxy grin in reassurance, "You got it."

He knew it, little by little; he was slowly getting through to his captain. He knew what happened between the ex-commander of the Special Corps, Shihouin Yoruichi. Again, another person who desperately holds on to a mask to prevent their own sadness from leaking out. The need to survive is strong and as a captain, she can't have her subordinates doubting her.

Lately, there had been reports of intruders into Seireitei and it was disturbing that mere hollows had the ability to infiltrate. He had this uneasy feeling, as though someone evil had just appeared. It felt familiar, but he couldn't pinpoint an exact description.

Naruto shook his head, clearing his thoughts, before getting in contact with the headquarters, "Yo, Kiara, mission accomplished. Zero injuries, Uzumaki Naruto and Yamada Hanataro reporting, over and out."

He gazed at his zanpakuto. He could feel the bond strengthening, his partner calling out, but he still did not experience the slight…push, if you will, to allow him the new power that was definitely growing within him. He still vividly remembered their first encounter, and had a few quick meditation meetings with her.

He sighed as he unlocked the gates and sent Hell butterflies to his captain and Unohana respectively. Damn it, his eyelids kept twitching……definitely not a good sign.

* * *

**_In thirteenth division…… _**

"Taichou……"

"Ah, Kaien-kun, any news at all?" asked the sickly white haired captain as he gazed worryingly towards the gates to his division.

"Unfortunately, no, but with Miyako's skill, I reckon there's nothing to worry about……" His eyes clearly showed the worry for his wife; however, he remained calm and gave his report on the missing members.

Just then, Kuchiki Rukia ran into the office, clearly elated, "Taichou! Shiba Miyako has returned!" Everyone knew that Rukia had considered Kaien and Miyako to be like her big brother and sister. They cared for her and she respected them highly. She learnt a lot from them both and felt that she owed her life to them. After all, facing a cold as 'brother' for so long would dishearten anyone. Stupid nobles.

Kaien immediately bolted out of the doors and dashed to the gates, anxious to see his wife. Ukitake released a breath and sighed in relief. Honestly, this wasn't doing his health any good at all. He smiled gently at Rukia, "Good job Kuchiki, but I believe it's way past your allocated duties' time, now, go take a break. We'll take it from here."

Rukia hesitated, before giving a quick nod, "Hai, taichou." Before taking her leave. She was relieved as well. Miyako had led her team to search for missing members in the thirteenth division around the same time Naruto went. Only difference is, while Naruto had constantly sent reports back on his mission, there had been nothing from Miyako, and that had been extremely disturbing.

Miyako was her first 'female' friend after she had become a Shinigami. Sure, she still hangs around with Haku, Miyu and such, but really, Miyako was almost always there for her. She always said it was her duty as a third seat to look after everyone in the division. Her husband Kaien Shiba had been the first to meet her. His abrupt and rash, yet surprisingly warming attitude caught Rukia off guard.

In the Kuchiki household, even an extra sentence was an offense. The old geezers were damn strict too. So obviously, Rukia welcomed the change in atmosphere and had bonded with the two adults very easily.

She chuckled lightly as she decided to go over to the fourth division and check on Naruto, who despite swearing that he had no injuries, was ordered by her Captain to have a check-up. She snorted, only someone like Naruto had to be forced to go to the fourth division.

Others usually welcomed it, seeing how they get to slack and relax after a taxing mission.

* * *

**_In Naruto's mind…… _**

Naruto once again sunk into his mind, delving into that familiar realm. He had to completely relax and allow himself to clear all thoughts, before he is able to start. He usually lost track of time doing this, but it helps his spiritual powers and he does it as often as he can.

He found it highly amusing that the first time they met was quite different from where they were now.

"Ah, I see you have arrived again……" smiled the female familiar as she welcomed him.

Naruto took a look around and grinned widely, it was beautiful. The sky was dark, with a bright moon and the stars glistening the environment, creating a wonderful atmosphere. Damn, his mind was quite complex.

The lady laughed, "Indeed, the first time was too abrupt and well, I had been having a conversation with your tenant when you arrived. I do enjoy the sun every now and then, but I do prefer the nights more. So soothing, ne?"

Naruto sighed, "Well, I'm sorry for disappointing you again. But unfortunately, I still can't hear your name. But I reckon it'll be beautiful. It should be. After all, I had the chance to chat with you on countless occasions under the moonlight silhouette."

Said female chuckled and replied, "My, my, what a sweet tongue. I am after all, a figment of your imagination that has been given the task of strengthening you. So if anyone should get that credit it's you."

Naruto was just about to reply when suddenly, the female shook her head, "I believe our meeting has been cut short. There's someone calling out there. But it's nice of you to visit anyway." Her eyes were teasing him and he grinned awkwardly.

"Er…sigh…man, can't I even get some peace? I just came back from a mission!" He grumbled as he bid the lady goodbye and focused back in reality.

* * *

**_In Fourth Division…… _**

"NARUTO NO BAKA!" roared Rukia right into Naruto's ear just as he opened his eyes. Obviously, he had felt the most unpleasant sensation of having your ear drums titter on the edge of splitting in half. The cry was loud and shrill, and extremely irritating. Of course, Rukia did it on purpose.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" snarled Naruto as he rubbed his ear with a vigor, trying to regain his hearing somewhat. If he went deaf because of this……

Rukia sighed in relief, "Phew, I thought you had fainted." Her playful smirk was there again. Damn it, that smirk was copyright!

Naruto glared at her while she admired her nails. She does know how to rile him up. Stupid woman. He raised an eyebrow, "So what brings Ms High and mighty here again? Never thought a noble would ever visit a peasant like me. I am honored." He even mock-bowed to add to the dramatic effect.

Rukia scowled, "You know I hate it when you do that."

"Yeah, and destroying my ear drum is ok?" He snorted, not backing down. _HELL NO._

She sighed, "Alright, I apologize. I was worried."

"Next time, please don't be worried about me. I'm not sure my soul can handle the devastation that might occur." He replied dryly.

Rukia pouted, "Hey! You're not playing fair!"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, "What gave you the idea that we're playing around?"

"Well, you're Naruto."

Silence.

"AND?!"

"What?" Rukia yawned as Naruto desperately tried to prevent strangling the crap out of this lunatic. _Calm down, take a deep breath. I'M GONNA FREAKING…… _

"By the way, Miyako's back! Her team was annihilated though. But at least she's safe."

Naruto stopped his inner ranting and looked at her in surprise, "Huh? Miyako? OH! Right, Shiba Miyako. I take it that she went on a search as well? Any luck?"

Rukia shook her head, "No, she was pretty cut-up and in shock when we found her."

"Only her? Any others around?"

"She's the only one alive. The rest were dead from cuts and slices. There were cases of paralysis due to intense electric shock for some reason……"

Naruto stopped short, "Come again? What injuries?"

"I told you, slashes here and there and signs of electric burns……"

"What region was she patrolling in?" Naruto closed his eyes, his mind gears working furiously. He prayed to Kami that he wasn't right.

"The west, why?"

He slowly shook his head, before giving her a grin, though it didn't really reach his eyes, "Nothing, Rukia, gomen, but I have something I need to check on, tell Miyu and Haku I said hi. Ja ne."

And with that, he was gone. Damn him and his crazy Shunpo. Can't he do something that _doesn't_ surprise someone once in awhile?

Rukia shook her head in exasperation, before looking for Miyu, ignoring the blond for the moment. The past few days were quite taxing and she needed a rest.

* * *

**_In the second division…… _**

"Soifon-taichou."

"Enter." Came the same cold, yet soothing voice. Ironic huh?

"I would like to……inquire about the reports we had from the western side of the Seireitei."

Soifon raised an eyebrow, since when did Naruto care about paperwork again?

"Why?"

Naruto frowned, "I have a few suspicions."

Soifon nodded, "On my desk, help yourself."

Said blond almost dashed over, flipping through the pages in a frenzy, intent on seeing what the spies of the Special corps had found out.

_Got it……a new type of hollow……determined to be somewhat like the Metastacia, only different…… Abilities unknown... Works along with another individual dressed in dark blue and purple. Seems to be human………uses a……chokuto? Unsure if it's a zanpakuto……_

Naruto stopped right then and there. "Ah……finally decided to make an appearance huh? That bloody son of a……"

He slammed the paper back onto the desk, before dashing off for thirteenth division. "Gomen taichou. Duty calls." Leaving a surprised Soifon staring at his back. Naruto was rarely this eager about missions……or anything in fact……

Her eyes narrowed as she eyed the papers, something was up……

Naruto had already seen Miyu and Haku once, so they'll know he's okay. Damn it, he just came back! Why must the bloody dumbass choose now to appear? Knowing him, sigh, things were about to get troublesome.

He increased his speed. It was already late in the evening. He made a mental calculation, around nine pm. It had been a tiring day and therefore, most have slept. But it was when he heard those screams of pain that his senses went into overdrive……

"Crap, better hurry." And he pushed himself to the limit, praying that he wouldn't be too late.

* * *

**_With the Thirteenth division…… _**

"What are you doing to Miyako?!" roared Kaien as he watched his wife struggling against herself, before finally uttering the words, "Gomen……Kaien……"

Before she turned around and dashed off into the woods. It was a disaster. Kaien had fallen asleep, only to be awakened to the cries of bloody murder. He had stepped out into the courtyard, only to find his beloved wife, who was supposed to be resting in the infirmary, waving her zanpakuto around ruthlessly, slaying one shinigami after another.

There were tears in her eyes and strange orange green markings on her arms. She seemed crazed and it had taken all of his willpower to not just charge into the situation. Something was off. And he was pretty sure that damn human-shaped hollow beside him was the mastermind.

"MIYAKO!" Kaien was about to give chase when Ukitake taichou appeared, "Kaien! Careful!"

Said vice captain quickly dodged an oncoming strike from the hollow with the chokuto, only to find it pulsing with electricity. The hollow smirked, "Pathetic……Chidori Shougeki!" The chokuto suddenly blasted off a wave of lightning flinging Kaien back, before jeering at him, "Come get your precious wife if you dare."

The hollow dashed off into the distance, in the same direction as Miyako, laughing all the way. Ukitake gritted his teeth, just when he was at his weakest, this had to happen. He looked over at Kaien, "You ready?"

He quickly nodded, before executing shunpo, determined to save Miyako. Ukitake quickly ordered those awake to tend to the injured, telling them not to wander off before he too gave chase.

Something sinister revolved around the teenager-like hollow. It was as though…he was superior in a way. The posture he was in, the way he held himself. It was surprisingly familiar. That hollow looked to be at most eighteen years old. The raven-colored hair and the dark markings on his skin were the most significant features.

He gasped in anger when he saw the mangled body of Miyako on the ground, with the hollows standing far away. One was a Metastacia, but something was off.

The teenager merely stood aside, impassive. Kaien growled in anger as he charged the Metastacia, who was currently jeering at him, "Haha! How did that feel? Your wife was begging me to kill her so that more of you could survive her onslaught. Hahaha! How pathetic is that?!"

"Damn you! You'll pay for ever touching Misako!" Kaien was just about to release his zanpakuto when the other hollow attacked, "I'm afraid you'll have to die here." His tone was deathly cold, no mercy, no emotions even.

His speed was insane, Kaien had barely registered his movement, only to have his eyes widen in shock when the chokuto was an inch in front of his heart.

At that moment, a huge cry was heard, "Destruction Arts No. 31: Crimson Flame Cannon!" The fireball arrived just in time, disrupting the hollow's attack, forcing him to retreat.

Kaien gasped in surprise as a familiar blond appeared right beside him, "You okay? Shiba-fukutaichou."

The hollow stared at the blond for a minute, before sheathing his zanpakuto and chuckling maniacally, "So……we meet again…Dobe."

Naruto clenched his fists as he glared at the hollow in front of him, "Ah……Sasuke."

Rukia had arrived along with Naruto, seeing how Naruto arrived minutes after Ukitake had left. He had asked her which direction they went and made to follow. Rukia came with him, determined to help. Her captain hasn't been feeling all that good lately, and as the fifth seat, she knew she could at least help if the need comes up.

When she heard Naruto utter the name of his rival that he told her about, her eyes widened in terror. This was the hollow with him? The crazed shinobi?

The Metastacia growled at Sasuke, "Oi, oi, your job's done, now get out of here. Our lord would not be pleased if you got yourself killed this quickly."

Said Uchiha's eyes screamed crimson as they came to life, the cursed Mangekyo Sharingan present. "You'll do well to control your manners, filth." He turned back to Naruto, "I want to try……if I can kill you right here and now……"

He slowly unsheathed his chokuto and charged it with electricity. "It won't take too long at all this time……"

Naruto glared at Sasuke, unflinching, "So even in death, you're a bastard huh? Should've expected it."

Sasuke ignored the comment and stroke first. Naruto quickly unsheathed his zanpakuto and parried the attacks. What happened next could only be described as a blur. Naruto gritted his teeth as the electricity coursed through him during the clashes. "So you were the one behind all these attacks huh?! What's your point?"

Sasuke smirked, as he overpowered Naruto slightly and forced him away, "All I want is power. Nothing else matters." His smirk widened as he watched Naruto emit more reiatsu in his anger, "So you killed all these people…_for fun_?!"

"Maybe. Do I look like I care?" Sasuke definitely improved. His Zanjutsu was slightly weaker than Naruto, but the electricity made up for it. His speed was unrivalled by Naruto but those eyes. Those damn eyes once again bailed him through.

Naruto growled as Sasuke dodged his attacks and caught a slight opening, "See Naruto! You ARE WEAK! AND ALWAYS WILL BE!" roared Sasuke as he sliced his chokuto across Naruto's torso, flinging him backwards into the trees. Naruto coughed up the blood as his back crashed into the trunk of the tree. His stamina wasn't at his best and he was pretty tired from the mission too……_God damnit……_

Sasuke 'hmph-ed', before spitting onto the ground, "Pathetic." He shook his head as Naruto slowly got up once again. "You never learn dobe. Unfortunately, as much as I would like to kill you, my job here is done."

His eyes were mocking him, as Naruto yelled out, "You coward! Are you trying to run away?!"

Sasuke stared at him, before his smirk widened again, "Live, live in the fear and knowledge that I am superior. For the next time we meet, I'll make sure you die." And with that, a huge vertical electric field engulfed him, before he disappeared into nothingness.

Naruto snarled, "WAIT! What did you……OH HELL NO! KAIEN! DON'T!"

But whilst Naruto and Sasuke had been fighting, Kaien too was battling. Rukia had once tried to interfere, seeing how Kaien was on the losing end. But Ukitake correctly pointed out that it was a fight for honor, not survival.

When Sasuke vanished, Kaien was already about fifty metres away from him, when he caught hold of one of the tentacles of the Metastacia, and was about to use his Shikai when his Zanpakuto disappeared.

Kaien was shocked and tried to heed Naruto's warning, but it was too late. The Metastacia used that opening and tunneled a path into Kaien's body through the wounds inflicted to his arms by the tentacles, before merging with his soul.

"This……has just become so damn complicated."

The hollow-fused Kaien sneered in glee, "Hahaha, you worthless shinigami! Whatcha gonna do about this huh? Fight me! HAHAHAHA!"

He looked towards Ukitake and Rukia, only to find that an intense coughing fit had hit the Captain of the thirteenth division at the most inopportune moment. Rukia was frozen on the spot, shivering in fear as she tried to get the situation through her head.

"Kaien…dono……" Her voice was filled with dread, not wanting to believe that her respected fukutaichou was now an enemy.

The Metastacia continued to jeer, "See, SEE! The only way to free him is to kill him! Hahaha! I'm sure you can't do it! So let's have some fun!" And with that, he summoned Kaien's zanpakuto once again and charged at Rukia.

Ukitake quickly pushed Rukia aside and cast a simple "Destruction Arts No. 4 White Lightning" to push him back temporarily. In a flash, Naruto was engaging him a weapons deadlock.

Ukitake cursed as his sickness got hold of him once again, he coughed up some blood, willing his mind to come up with something. Naruto gritted his teeth as the hollow continued to squeal, "Just let the pain engulf you! DIE!" and in a swift move, Kaien penetrated Naruto's defense and his zanpakuto embedded itself in Naruto's stomach.

The pain was intense, and Naruto had to bite on his lips to prevent himself from screaming out. Instead, he carried out his next plan, he crossed his zanpakutos and held Kaien's one in place. Using his stomach as a temporary prison for the katana, he quickly turned his head, "Ukitake Taichou! Please send for reinforcements, I promise to try my best to save him. Please, get Rukia out of here."

The look in his eyes said it all. Both men knew that to save Kaien now was impossible, and as much as Ukitake hated to admit it, he had to. Rukia would break down totally if she witnessed Kaien's……

The Metastacia Kaien snarled, "You think you're so smart huh? Well, this punk I controlled has got some serious muscles, so let's use them!" And instantly, Naruto coughed up more blood as the katana was forced in some more.

Ukitake gritted his teeth and gave a nod, "I'm counting on you Uzumaki. Rukia, let's go, we need to send a message to the fourth division." When Rukia made no effort to leave, Naruto yelled out, "I promise Rukia! I will save him! Trust me!"

Rukia gave a frightened squeak, and tears rolled down her cheeks. She gave one last look at the duo and shunpo-ed away, along with Ukitake.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as Rukia left. It pained him that he had to do this, but there were no other solutions. "Gomen, Kaien fukutaichou."

He took in a deep breath, and forced out his remaining reiatsu, using all of his strength, he began to push Kaien's zanpakuto out of his body.

The Metastacia Kaien suddenly smirked, "You know, by fusing myself with him, I GET ALL HIS POWERS!"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock when the next words were uttered, "Suiten Sakamake! Nejibana! _(Uncoil the liquid heavens, Twisted Flower)_" The zanpakuto emitted blue glow before transforming into a trident like weapon and blasting a huge amount of water natured reiatsu right into Naruto's body, sending him flying back into the woods.

"HYAHAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT! TAKE THAT! HAHAHAHA!"

Naruto was on the verge of losing consciousness, the fatigue and the last attack had left him exhausted. Damn it, he knew he should have been better prepared.

The Metastacia Kaien charged at him once again. It looks like the hollow is able to make full use of the Kaien's skill and Naruto quickly rolled to the left to evade the shockwave sent at him. Kaien's style was brilliant, combining shockwaves and slices to split the opponent into two, flowing like the ocean.

In a few minutes, he had received at least five more slashes to his torso. He panted for breath as he tried to look for a weakness. _Damn it, there is a reason why he's a vice-captain. Oi fox, any ideas? _

Surprisingly, Kyuubi made no reply. It was weird, seeing how usually Kyuubi would give him a few suggestions, but lately, he had appeared less and Naruto mostly relied on himself in these situations.

For once, Naruto finally understood his lack of strength. All this time, he had measured himself using hollows that were far weaker than him. This was the kind of fight he used to have all day long back in real life.

He took in a deep breath, before standing up once again, _If I lose……I'll freaking write my name backwards! _

He charged and initiated the offense, "Nitoryu!" He appeared beside the Metastacia Kaien, with one zanpakuto held in reverse grip above Kaien's head and the other at waist level. "Kani Girochin! _(Crab Guillotine)_"

Two huge shockwaves of crimson reiatsu smashed right into the hollow blasting it back. Metastacia Kaien countered with another water blast, nullifying most of the attack. Naruto however, refused to give up, "Taka Nami! _(Hawk Wave)_"

The hollow deflected the attacks and added another slice to Naruto's arms. Said blond cringed in pain as he forced Kaien back, trying to come up with a plan. But the hollow refused to let him rest, "HAHAHA! Seems like this shinigami I fused with is quite strong. Well, well, you've served your purpose, now die so I can go slaughter others!"

And at that moment, the trident was an inch from his head……when time came to a standstill. Everything lost their colour, as he was engulfed in the black and white environment.

He closed his eyes as he felt the soft hands caressing his cheek, before whispering, "Are you ready to face your fears? What is your purpose? Why seek power, why use power?"

He remained silent for a moment, before his mind played flashbacks of his previous life, all the sufferings, all the pain, all the angst, everything. He remembered the beatings he got when he was young, the dangers he faced when he became a shinobi……and finally……those loving faces that supported him when he found love……

His eyes flashed open, determination burning in those cerulean orbs, before he held his head high, and gave his answer, "I live……TO PROTECT!"

And just before time starts again, a feminine giggle of approval was heard, "Then allow me to be of assistance."

Metastacia Kaien was just about to end this stupid brat's life when all of a sudden, a huge burst of crimson reiatsu blasted him away. He grunted in pain as he landed on his back, wondering what the hell happened.

Naruto accepted the power and felt the call, this time he heard it loud and clear. He crossed his zanpakutos, and as one with his partner, he yelled out, "Seimei no en wo toushi te kaze ni tsuduki nasai! Tsukiyomi! _(Follow the wind through the circle of life! Goddess of the Moon)_"

A blinding light lit up the entire area, with a pillar of scarlet glow lighting up the night sky. His first zanpakuto morphed into a cross of a nodaichi and a zanbato, having the length of a nodaichi, and the width of the zanbato. It was an onyx black blade with a crimson fox blazing on one side of it. The hilt lost its guard and was a mixture of red and black. It was heavier than before, yet much more sturdy, the feeling of flames had never felt more soothing.

The second zanpakuto transformed, giving a slight zigzagged appearance on the sides of the blade, much like a standard Katana, the edges glinted in the moonlight. It was an aqua blue with an angelic white outlining the Wind Maiden that was imprinted on the hilt of the katana. This one was feathery light, reacting to his call with the slightest movement. The wind picks up and heeds his calls.

The aqua haired lady smiled at him warmly, "I've given you back your nature affinities. I hope you use them well. My powers are yours to use. The fox symbolizes your need to attack, whereas the maiden reveals your will to protect. But time is running short. Let's finish this."

"Arigato…Tsukiyomi." The Metastacia Kaien suddenly stiffened, "What the, what do you think you're doing?!" He was clearly struggling for control with his host.

The voice of the actual Kaien rang out, "DO IT! NARUTO! FINISH THIS!"

Naruto closed his eyes, "Forgive me."

He tightened his hold on the black nodaichi, before dashing towards the hollow.

"Nooo…noo…WAIT! WAIT! DON'T……" the hollow panicked, trying its best to regain control. But Kaien saw to that, "You won't control, not now, not ever! Naruto!"

Said blond brought down the nodaichi, smashing it into the ground just in front of the hollow, before flame natured reiatsu erupted from it, sending the hollow into the air. Naruto didn't hesitate, he gritted his teeth and leapt into the air, the katana in his right hand, "It's over. Nitoryu Kenjutsu Ougi: Shinkusai Roudan! _(Two swords style Master Arts: Sky Shattering Dragon Break)_"

He twirled the katana, slicing through Kaien in a ruthless fashion, slash after slash, strike after strike, blasting Kaien's zanpakuto to smithereens. He finished it off with three crescent shaped slices through Kaien's torso, before landing back onto the ground gracefully.

The hollow roared in fury as it realized it just got served and gave one final anguish moan before dissolving into nothingness. Naruto sheathed his zanpakutos into their transformed scabbards and caught Kaien as he fell from the sky.

"I'm sorry." Naruto closed his eyes as he couldn't bear to see Kaien's battered body. The attack he used was a one hit KO sort of attack, usually saved for the final parts of the battle.

Kaien chuckled lightly as he coughed up more blood, before gasping, "You…you…di-did well……at…least…Mi-ya-yako is…waiting…for me……"

Naruto bit his lips as hard as he could to prevent the tears from falling. The last thing he needed was to taint a man's honor by crying. Kaien shook his head, "Tell…Sis and bro……I said……sorry……okay? And Rukia……as well……"

"I will."

Kaien gave one last smile, before he stopped breathing. He seemed so peaceful, just lying there, with that smile on his face.

Naruto flinched and suddenly, he began to shiver……he killed…he had killed……one of his own……It was inevitable…but all the same……he was a sinner……it's like Konoha all over again…… The fear…the pain…the sorrow……it's all coming back.

He took a shuddering breath before calming himself. Tsukiyomi appeared again, her voice light and gentle, "Don't be afraid……the road you have in front of you is a tough one……you must persevere. Are you willing to continue?"

Naruto gulped before giving a shaky nod, and finally, he stopped the shivering. He lifted Kaien's dead body, and formed a Kage Bunshin. The other one carried Miyako and with one last sigh to steady his nerves, he took off.

* * *

**_In the Fourth Division…… _**

They had been waiting at the fourth division along with Shiba Kukaku and Ganju, Kaien's sister and brother. Even Soifon was there after Ukitake notified her about their encounter. Teams were just about to be sent out when gasps were heard from the lobby.

Rukia immediately dashed out, followed by Kukaku and Ganju, all nervous and hoping against hope that everything was alright.

There…in the middle of the lobby……stood Uzumaki Naruto……along with the bodies of Shiba Kaien and Miyako……dead……

Silence spread throughout the room, as Kukaku shivered in despair, the young Ganju could only watch on in helplessness as Naruto walked towards them. Each step was a direct wrench on their hearts.

Unohana and Isane watched on in sadness. Haku turned away from the scene. Miyu had long since gone to bed, so she had been able to miss this tragedy.

"I'm sorry. I killed him." Were the only words he spoke to them as he handed over the bodies.

Kukaku tried to control her anger, but it was too much. Images of a loving brother along with the rest of the family together were just too disheartening. She did the only thing that seemed logical to her basic instincts, she roared in fury and unsheathed her zanpakuto in one move, before trying to stab him through the gut, but was restrained by others from the second division, "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD! YOU HEAR ME! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DIE AND GO TO HELL!"

Naruto merely stood there, drenched in blood, yet his eyes were cold, void of any emotion. He ignored her rants and slowly turned around, going to the exit when Rukia dashed at him. Ukitake tried to stop her but it was too late, "Kuchiki!"

Rukia smashed her fist into Naruto, sending him flying into the walls of the lobby, earning several angry cries from the others. It was immoral to cause more damage to someone that is in such a battered state.

Naruto refused to meet her eyes when she slammed him into the wall again, tears flowing freely as she stared at him in disbelief and rage, "You promised! You promised me that you would save him! YOU PROMISED!"

Naruto's eyes were glazed over, those words……hurt him more than anything in the world……"I did……I'm sorry."

Rukia growled in anger. The fact that he was so damn calm about it was unnerving, and she gave him one hard smack to the face, "THAT'S ALL YOU'RE GONNA SAY?! 'I'M SORRY?!' THAT'S IT?! YOU…YOU……"

Naruto tried to get up, wanting to ignore the pain and just go somewhere else, anywhere but here……the reminder……was too painful……He needed to get away……anything but those words……he knew what was going to come……he knew it all too well……since he was one years old……

Haku dashed at Rukia, trying to stop her but it was too late. The damage was done. For Kuchiki Rukia had yelled out to the world, "YOU MONSTER! I HATE YOU!"

And even as the darkness claimed him as he lost consciousness, the image of the pain and hurt on her face was etched deeply into his mind.

All he could do was whisper, like he always did in the past, "I'm sorry……"

* * *

**_Damn, that was sad. How many of you saw that coming, HUH?! HOW MANY! I swear that no one has ever done this before. Hope I got the angst right. Sigh, that was tough. I had to make sure it seemed reasonable. _**

**_Sasgay made an appearance. Lol. Hope all the characters weren't too OOC. Ukitake was sick, so he couldn't have fought. _**

**_I hope you like the Shikai. The nodaichi is NOT kyuubi. Merely a reminder that he has the fire abilities OF kyuubi, but not the spirit. I hope it was up to standard. _**

**_Ho ho, things just got tough for Naruto eh? Tell me about it. If you think this is good, then be glad. More of this kind of twist is to come. Aftermath, next chap. And lo and behold, introduction of some Naruto characters. _**

**_And please, all comments are welcome! XD _**

**_P.S. Please do not call Rukia a bitch or something like that. Her actions were reasonable. To a certain extent. Kukaku was just overwhelmed. And Ganju was what, twelve? Of course he could only stare. _**


	7. Will Of Fire

_**A/N: Yes, yes, me again. Lol, last chap seemed to be a bang! Whew, glad that you guys liked it. Abilities for Naruto's Shikai would soon be revealed. Be ready for some major ass kicking now. **_

_**No, Rukia's still in the harem, only she'll be sort of……inactive at the moment. You'll see. And again, ignore the time difference, or aging or whatever. It's too confusing. **_

_**Now, let's begin. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Never ever eva owned Naruto and/or Bleach. Enough said.

* * *

**_

I Live On

Chapter 7: Will of Fire

"_Did I do the right thing? I honestly hope I did." Mumbled Naruto as he stared up at the dark sky once again, basking in the glow of the stars. _

_Tsukiyomi gazed at him for a while, before replying softly, "It all depends on you. I've said before. The road before you is tough; obstacles, pain, sadness, and all the other aspects of death will be common. Are you willing to accept them?"_

_Naruto chuckled bitterly, before sighing, "I have to. To protect them, I will. Which is why I need you Tsukiyomi."_

_The lady merely smiled, before whispering, "Good choice."_

_And he was sent back into reality._

He groaned as his eyes tried to adjust themselves to the brightness of the room. It seemed to be in the morning. He slowly flexed his arms, before attempting to move his legs. They seemed fine. He gave a loud yawn, before staring at the lump on his bed.

"Miyu?"

Said girl merely snuggled deeper into her 'pillow', "Hmm, ni-chan……five more minutes……"

He gently stroked her hair, before giving a small smile. The blow, both physical and emotional, dealt by Rukia hurt. A lot. He took in a deep breath and did what he did best. He hid behind his mask, only this time……the mask would be a lot different from the one before.

At that moment, the door was flung open and a blue blur pulled him straight into a hug, "Oh Kami, Naruto-kun I thought we had lost you!"

He raised an eyebrow, before clearly identifying the porcelain skin and those beautiful amber eyes. "Haku? I'm fine. Look, I'm alright."

She sniffed before hugging him tighter, "Baka! You've been out for a week!"

His eyes widened in disbelief, "_One WEEK?!_"

"Naruto, please refrain from yelling. You've just recovered you know."

"Unohana-san……"

The worry was clear in her eyes. Indeed, for one whole week, the whole fourth division felt down and miserable. They somehow concluded that it was their fault that this tragedy happened. Had they been a bit faster……

Naruto gently caressed Haku's cheek, before giving her a small kiss on the lips, "I'm fine. Really." He sighed before looking back at Isane and Unohana, "So……what happened?"

Unohana took a seat, before cuddling him in her arms as well, "Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Hai……I am."

"Well, the Shiba clan……has cut its ties to Seireitei. Ukitake-taichou has given a full report as to the events that occurred and the actions you took. It was decided that you were to receive an award for being selfless in battle……"

It took all Naruto had to not just blow up there, "What do you mean?! AWARD?! I killed him!"

Unohana sighed, "I know……but the Council 46 feels that you've merely killed a hollow and saved the Shinigami from hurting more of our own. It was a service."

Naruto gritted his teeth and smashed his fist into the wall, "Damn it! Did they think I wanted to do that?! DID THEY THINK I ENJOYED IT?!" His pupils dilated, before slowly becoming a tad crimson.

"Ni…Ni-chan?" A small hesitant voice spoke up beside him.

He held in his anger and turned to her, "Miyu-chan……did you sleep well?"

Miyu ignored that question and her beautiful golden orbs gazed at Naruto, "Ni-chan……Don't be like that……Miyu-chan is scared……Miyu doesn't want Ni-chan to be so angry……"

Naruto bit his lips before scooping her up in a warm embrace, "I'm sorry Miyu……I'm really sorry……"

Haku shook her head, "There's nothing that you should be sorry for."

"……So……Rukia……"

The whole room tensed immediately, with Isane mumbling something.

Naruto laughed bitterly, "She hates me huh……well, that's nothing new……"

Unohana applied some medical reiatsu onto Naruto's head, easing the throbbing headache he's been experiencing for awhile.

Flashbacks, memories, pain, sorrow engulfed his mind, before his eyes lit up, a quiet whisper was all they heard, "Not again……no more………"

He suddenly leapt out of bed, before grabbing his zanpakutos. He strapped them to his waist, and leapt from the window of his room down onto yard at the entrance to the fourth division.

Gasps were heard as Naruto glanced back at Unohana, who had just shunpo-ed into the lobby, before looking at him tenderly, "Naruto-kun, take it easy."

Shinigamis from many divisions have all heard of the Rookie Star Uzumaki Naruto fight in a death match against a hollow-possessed Vice-captain. They knew of the situation and admired Naruto for his courage.

They were preparing to see for themselves what was so great about this guy. Some even wanted to show him who's boss. But now……seeing this six foot guy standing tall, completely emotionless, speaking with a Taichou as though it was common stuff……and the fact that crimson reiatsu was slowly beginning to leak out from him was more than a tad impressive.

Naruto sighed, as Haku, Isane and Miyu all came running, not sure what he was doing. He gazed at Unohana once more……before speaking in a clear voice, "Unohana-taichou……if those old codgers from Council Forty-Six dares utter another word about me getting an award for killing one of my most respected friends……"

The reiatsu was incredible, "Tell them to stuff it their asses and grovel shit like they always do!" His killing intent was out as well, his anger and rage in full force. Renji, Kira, Rangiku and Hinamori looked on in awe. No one defies the Council Forty-six……yet here he was, declaring war against them……in front of all these audience……

Unohana chuckled lightly, much to everyone's amazement, before replying, "Anything else?"

Naruto gave a wry smirk, before disappearing with a Shunpo, "I'm off to do something I should have done a long time ago……"

Haku gasped, "Don't tell me! He……"

Miyu tilted her head, "Nani, nani? What is Ni-chan going to do?"

Renji thought for a moment, before exclaiming, "NO WAY! You're telling me that……"

* * *

_**In the Second Division……**_

"Whoa! Watch where you're going kid! Don't think you're some big shot just because you……" Marejirosaburo gulped as Naruto pointed his zanpakuto at him.

His aura was menacing as he snarled, "I did what I had to and I'm not proud of it. Utter one more useless word and I'll destroy you. My job was a shinobi, and I have no problems with killing. Try me."

He looked around, finding awed looks directed at him from each corner, before he raised his voice, "Everyone, I'm sure you all agree when I say that this pig here and his brother do more harm than good to our division in terms of quality."

Small cheers of joy were heard from everywhere, but almost everyone nodded their heads. Naruto held in his reiatsu, before he shunpo-ed straight over to the Captain's office.

Soifon raised an eyebrow curiously as Uzumaki Naruto entered the room, his gaze determined, "What's the matter?"

Naruto bowed deeply, which surprised the captain, before he spoke something even more shocking, "Soifon-taichou, I hereby challenge Omaeda Marechiyo for the vice-captaincy in our division."

She eyed him closely, before sighing, "Uzumaki……you've just been released from the fourth division. Are you sure?"

Naruto's eyes were glowing slightly, as though trying to gaze right into her soul, to show him how serious his is, "Hai, taichou."

Soifon closed her eyes, and for awhile, she remained silent. "When?"

"Two hours later, at the training fields." His head was bowed, but his tone left no room for hesitation. He would not let the tragedy repeat itself. Never again.

The navy-haired woman considered it for a moment, before she nodded, "So granted."

* * *

_**Two hours later……**_

The news had spread across Seireitei like wildfire. Captains were all very amused at the fact that Naruto just stood up against the Council Forty-six. Their decisions……were mostly to aid their own well-beings and are at times, pathetic, to say the least. Here was another clear example. Get someone to divert the focus from their uselessness in monitoring hollows and send him into the spotlight in their place, congratulating him, then manipulating him.

In the past, it's always worked before. But apparently, they didn't know Uzumaki Naruto. Yamamoto chuckled as he looked at the pride-filled face of his fuku-taichou, before settling in his seat, "Ma, ma, Sarutobi-kun, it seems that he does have the Will of Fire, doesn't he?"

Sarutobi sighed, "Indeed, I was hoping for him to carry it on. It's an immense pity that his life ended so soon. This……shall be a battle to remember. If I know Naruto……he's the most unpredictable guy ever to exist……" That proud smile returned.

Kurotsuchi gave a sneer, "Really? I bet that kid stands no chance whatsoever against a fuku-taichou." His lieutenant, however, merely stood as she always did, silently, by his side.

Zaraki laughed, "I knew the kid would love to fight! Come on, show me some good stuff."

Almost all the shinigami that could come had arrived here at the biggest training field in Seireitei. All wanted to see how the rookie star would do against a lieutenant. Of course, most of them had already betted against him. They refused to acknowledge the fact that a mere unseated newbie could even withstand the power of a lieutenant.

The five noble houses were there, including the Shiba clan. Shiba Kukaku was present, her face stony. A few thought she was here to seek revenge, whilst most of the others thought she wanted to see Naruto fail. Little did they know, it was the exact opposite.

_**Flashback……**_

"_Ne-chan……a…vice-captain from the first division is here to see you……" Ganju told her, albeit quite reluctantly. Due to the incident, many hated shinigamis for the loss of their brother. Especially a certain blond-haired punk. _

_Kukaku growled as she smashed her fist onto the ground, "I thought I told them NOT to come here!" _

"_Indeed you did, honorable lady, but I felt that this little excursion of mine is necessary. Please, all I need, is a little bit of your time." _

_Her eyes widened as she stared at the old man at her door. _

"_Ah, where are my manners, Sarutobi Akira, just an old shinobi." _

_Kukaku didn't know how to explain it, but the old man had a calming aura around him, not just authority, but literally an adult figure. Just like her father……_

_She gave a slight nod, before motioning for him to have a seat._

_Sarutobi sighed, before gazing at her, "I'm here……to tell you the history……of Uzumaki Naruto." _

_Her eyes instantly flashed in anger and she was all about to roar in hatred when his eyes bore into her soul, as though ordering her to sit. She stiffened as she felt the sadness and regret in his voice, "I assure you……it's nothing like what you think it is." _

"_Hmph, the guy probably worked hard. I'll give him that much. But if he thinks that he should be arrogant and just take one's life like that……" Kukaku gritted her teeth in frustration……_

_Sarutobi closed his eyes, "We were shinobi……when we were alive."_

_Kukaku raised an eyebrow, "Really……figures. Killing must seem so easy……"_

_She was cut off however, when Sarutobi's eyes flew open once again, the truth evident in his eyes, "Do you understand the pain?"_

_She gulped unconsciously, wondering why the heck this old man was able to have such an effect on her. _

"_Can you begin to feel the pain of having to take another's life because of mere orders? Can you withstand the hurt if it was one of your own that got killed? Can you withhold the hatred within you and continue living with a mask on your face everyday? Can you even begin to imagine living a life, where killing is all you can do?" _

_Kukaku's eyes narrowed, "So what? He just proved he could handle it! If you can, surely he can as well! What's the big idea?" _

_The old man sighed, as though tired by the whole ordeal, before his voice, strangely and unnervingly cold, "Once upon a time……a monstrous beast roamed the lands. It took the form of a fox and had nine flaming tails, signifying it's superiority to the other tailed beasts." _

"_What the hell are you……"_

"_It attacked a village, called Konoha, killing shinobis like swatting flies. It raged on, and not even a thousand man army could fell it. It was strong beyond imagination and the malice it held was unbelievable."_

"_It all came down to one man, our Yondaime Hokage, whose duty is to protect the village at all costs, even with his life, and therefore……he stepped up to the occasion. He used the Shiki Fuijin no jutsu." _

_Kukaku's eyes widened in realization, "That contract the General signed……"_

"_In exchange for his soul, he sealed the Kyuubi, a manifestation of evil life force, into a baby……his own son. He could only hope, for the village to treat his son as a hero, for a baby, was the only suitable being to withhold the menacing power of the Kyuubi." _

_She gasped at the cruelty of it. To let one's own son……_

"_The ritual succeeded and Konoha was left almost in ruins due to the attack. Hundreds have lost their loved ones, and out of all those that died on the battlefield, only a small child lay in its wake." _

"_The Sandaime Hokage announced that the kid was the prison for the monster and had hoped against hope that it would be as the Yondaime said, where the village would treat the boy as a hero. However, it was not to be so."_

"_Once the villagers learned that the child was used in the sealing, they lashed out in rage. Most roared in disapproval, wanting to kill the child, so that the Kyuubi would never live again. Others were convinced that the child was being manipulated by the monster and refused to have anything to do with him."_

"_The child's mother died at childbirth, his father as a sacrifice to protect the village he so loved. Yet of all the things he could have expected, the hatred and anger he overlooked. The Yondaime had a feeling this might happen but could ask anyone else's child to be sacrificed. And it was with a deep heart……that he sealed the fate of his child. The Sandaime, upon seeing their reactions had no choice, but to instill a new law, stating that no one was to mention of the monster's presence to the child. The consequence……is death."_

_Kukaku was beyond shocked. She couldn't believe this……at this rate……no, no way, it can't be possible._

"_The child was deprived of a family since birth and was given to an orphanage. The matron hated him, and gave him constant beatings whilst others isolated him and jeered at him whenever they could. Older children would bully him and take away any possessions he had."_

"_He was underfed and poisoned numerous times. For reasons he didn't even know, he was on the constant end of insults, abuse, hatred and anger. He had to scrape leftovers from the rubbish bins every day in order to survive. He would be beaten to an inch within his life and even the hospital would deny him entrance. If it weren't for his tenant, he would have perished……"_

"_As he grew, the beatings became more frequent, and assassinations occurred. At first, it was once a month……then once a week……and for a period, as it neared the month of October……where it became once a day. The kid was tortured, mentally and physically by the lack of friends and family, no warmth, only the cold, harsh reality that surrounded him."_

"_Then that day came, at the age of five. He was surrounded by a mob. It included twenty villagers, armed with pikes, shovels, clubs, and butcher knives." The growing horror was apparent on Kukaku's face as Sarutobi continued to list them, "Twelve Chuunins, that is, middle-skilled shinobi, and even five elite jounins, the top-class shinobis." _

"_They pummeled him to the ground, slashing across his body without doubt, crushing his bones without pity, destroying his soul without hesitation. It was only half an hour later, when a group of Anbu did their best to restrain the mob that it finally ended. The sight that greeted a horror-filled Sandaime……was a bloody blob of flesh, with the bones totally destroyed within the limbs, third-degree burns all over his body, lungs punctured, and even part of the skull was fractured."_

_Kukaku cringed as a mental picture formed within her mind. It was…….just……_

"_He hung onto life as his tenant did its best to heal him, and for a whole month, he was in a coma. It was a miracle that he even survived. But that day……he was broken……completely and entirely. He didn't even know the reason why he was attacked."_

"_He just sat there, totally innocent, staring at the Sandaime, asking, "Why? Why? Was I a bad boy?" It was heart wrenching and it took all of the Hokage's will to not break down right then and there. The Hokage eventually bought the kid an apartment, letting him live by himself, allowing him some freedom from the bullies at the orphanage."_

"_But once again……on his seventh birthday, the mob appeared, though lesser this time, what they did was far worse. They all but destroyed his apartment, took every single possession he had, beaten him to within an inch of his life, and vandalized his apartment. It was his birthday……" _

_Unshed tears filled Kukaku's eyes, she couldn't help it. No one, no matter what he is, should suffer that way, much less a seven-year old child._

"_He had no friends, everyone stir clear of him because of their parents telling them that the kid was a menace, a demon. Shops would overcharge him three times the normal price, restaurants would deny him entrance, and wherever he went, glares would follow. It was unbearable." _

"_And then, finally, as he reached the age of nine, he joined the academy. He heard from the Hokage that in order to protect everyone precious to him, he would have to become strong, and so he had his new goal, to become a hokage. It was good to finally see a sign of life within the child, yet it didn't continue for very long." _

"_The academy teachers hated him, and did their best to mark him down. He would not get any advice on homework, not even a textbook was issued to him whilst everyone else had one. No teacher would care to explain his questions further. They all dismissed him with an icy glare. His tests, even if they were perfect, got thirty percent as his final score. His practicals would always be sabotaged, where the teachers would teach him incorrect stances just to make sure he failed."_

"_Moreover, his control of chakra, life essence, was a mess, seeing how his tenant's chakra clashed with his own, disrupting it, making him seem incapable of performing simple techniques. So he had to do the only thing to gain attention. Be a prankster and be the class clown." _

"_He never gave up, he kept trying and trying, and finally, after three years, in a run-in with a traitorous sensei, he finally found out why he was hated. Imagine the shock……on a twelve-year old……when told that the reason he was hated……was something he had no control over. The loneliness, pain, sadness, disappointment all those emotions, caused by an exterior reason." _

"_Luckily, one of the academy teachers fully understood his pain as an orphan, and had shown that he treated Naruto as an equal, a shinobi of Konoha, not as the Kyuubi brat as others dubbed him. He treated Naruto like his own brother, guiding him and doing his best to help. The joy when he was told that he can become a ninja finally was astounding. Finally, after all those years of hardship, he had gotten somewhere." _

_Sarutobi took a deep breath, "And from there, he witnessed the harshness of the duties of shinobi, learnt to face his fears and grew up. He slowly gained friends, precious people to him, and gradually became a force to be reckoned with. Sadly, the Sandaime was not there to see it." _

_Kukaku's throat was dry as a feeling of desperation coursed through her body, "You…you……"_

_Sarutobi gave a solemn nod, before looking her straight in the eye, "That old man, was me, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure……"_

_She knew the answer, she didn't want to know it, but she had to confirm her fears, "The boy……he……"_

_Sarutobi's eyes hardened, "He has spiky blond hair and a pair of cerulean orbs that light up even the darkest parts of human life. His name……is Uzumaki Naruto!" _

_**Flashback end……**_

That had totally changed her views. She knew it was true, for she had went to the Information sections in the twelfth division to see for herself the info of the blond. The worst thing was……that apparently, the blond's best friend……had betrayed him and the village at its most crucial moment, thereby causing the death of him.

She knew that Kaien and Naruto were friends given the conversations she had overheard her brother and his wife. In fact, the blond had treated Kaien with high respect. And the fact that he was the one to kill him……she shuddered as she read the report of his final battle with one Uchiha Sasuke.

And at that moment, she hated herself. She always forgot what her parents told her, that there were billions of other people that had lives far worse than hers. Just because she lost an arm doesn't mean the end of the world. Even in death, life goes on.

She remembered the hurt and pain behind those sky-blue orbs that day and that further confirmed her beliefs. Kuchiki was his close friend……and when she had called him a monster……she could only imagine the pain he must have been going through.

It seems that all the captains knew of his past and weren't the least bit surprised that he asked for this battle, except for a few fools. She knew he would win. For she knew now, why he fought, for whom he fought. Sarutobi Akira had answered that question.

_He fights to protect, he fights for his precious people! He fights for his family and friends! That……is his everything……_

So here she was, along with the captains, vice-captains and representatives from the other noble clans to witness the fight for vice-captaincy. Usually, a nomination from the captain or recommendations from another captain was all that was needed. But Naruto chose to fight.

Kukaku knew why. He didn't want everything handed to him on a silver platter. That has never happened, not in his life, definitely not in his death. She watched as the Omaeda representative, namely, Marenoshin, Marechiyo's father, and acting Clan head, staring at Naruto haughtily, as if daring him to go against a noble like him.

Naruto merely stood there on the field, waiting with a cool patience for his opponent to arrive.

Haku and Miyu, along with all of Naruto's friends were nervous, for they had rarely seen the blond so serious about anything. Rukia didn't come. She couldn't bring herself to meet Naruto, seeing how she had insulted him in the worst possible way. She knew his life, yet she still did it. She didn't dare face him, she couldn't face him.

Most of the shinigamis in the second division were worried for Naruto, though they knew his strength, they were still afraid that the political powers of the Omaedas might ruin his future career. Anyone who's been in Naruto's squad before can testify that he is a brilliant leader. He cares for his teammates and subordinates genuinely, unlike certain individuals, namely Omaeda Marechiyo.

But of course, most shinigamis from other divisions came here for the fun of it, thinking that this would be a joke. How can someone only with two years experience stand up to a vice-captain? Sure, the vice-captain was weak, but still, the gap should be there.

Soifon stared over at the Shihouin clan and scowled. Certain unpleasant memories surfaced, but she did her best to suppress them. It helped that the Shihouin clan head, Yura, the father of the infamous Shunshin, Shihouin Yoruichi, thought highly of Naruto's actions. Of course, it was due to Yamamoto's visit that allowed him some insight to the blond's life.

If anything, the Shihouin clan recognized bravery and courage. Just like the Kuchiki were quick to realize one's honor and pride. The fact that out of the five noble houses, two were openly supporting Naruto, one was openly against, two were neutral was saying something. And they didn't count the fact that Kukaku was actually supportive of Naruto, making it three.

She sighed as she shared a quick glance with Unohana, wanting to know her thoughts. A reassuring smile was sent her way and she gazed at the blond again. It was unnerving. Ever since she was told of his past, she had grown less arrogant, and far more reserved when he was around. She knew the pain of betrayal just like he did, but she could never understand the lonely childhood.

It wasn't exaggerating, but really, no one in Seireitei had a childhood that could even begin to rival Naruto's in terms of hardships. And whilst there were geniuses and prodigies, such as Hitsugaya, Ukitake and Kyoraku, they all grew up with lots of friends, with the support of family and basically, had all the conditions to do so. Naruto didn't. Sure, he made a few friends, but there was no way he would tell them……the real extent of the hardships he endured. Rukia had no idea that whatever he told her……was lightened one hundred times over.

Her eyes narrowed as she watched Marechiyo strut his fat ass slowly, as though mocking Naruto's very presence. She had never really liked her lieutenant, but the nobles just _had _to pressure Yamamoto. At least he had a Shikai and was somewhat useful. But really, in all honesty, she was hoping Naruto could win. For once, after so many years, she was acting on instinct, not orders.

Miyu bounced slightly on the balls of her feet, glancing worriedly at Naruto. She was seated along with the other fourth division shinigamis and Haku. They supported Naruto unconditionally, seeing how he was able to change the views of many other shinigamis on the value of having a medic to help you. And the way he treated their job with respect was very touching.

"He'll be alright." Muttered Haku quietly as she ruffled Miyu's hair, trying to calm her down. It seems as though she was assuring herself more than anything.

Miyu gave a small nod, before holding her hand tightly. She really hoped that her beloved Ni-chan would prevail. She knew he would. He always would.

* * *

_**Back on the training field……**_

The judge was Ise Nanao, vice-captain of the eighth division. She glanced at Naruto, to find him staring impassively at Marechiyo as said piece of blubber slowly made his way towards the centre of the field. She knew that Naruto was highly injured and was just released, meaning that obviously, he wasn't at his full capacity.

Marechiyo, while being thought of as a weakling among others, is actually quite formidable. He excelled in strength, giving up speed in the process. If ranked in power amongst the vice-captains, he might be around ninth place or so. He has a lot of experience and the backing of his clan, so his confidence is assured.

She bit her lips as she looked at Naruto. The ever so happy blond that used to drop into the eight division for a bit of fun with Kyoraku and some kido training with herself etched itself deeply into her mind. She grimaced as she eyed the bandages behind his shinigami uniform. Naruto had treated her with respect, and even chose to call her his ne-chan as well.

The fact that she was a bookworm didn't even faze him as he merely raised an amused eyebrow, before replying, "Well, that's a good thing right?" She had been pleasantly surprised to find that he too enjoyed reading every once in a while, though he admitted that he liked outdoor activities better.

She glanced up at the Captains, noting that Kyoraku and Ukitake taichou were looking serious again, with Kuchiki taichou looking on with subtle interest. Kurotsuchi merely sneered at Naruto, Komamura and Tosen seemed stony as always. Yamamoto was serious; Hitsugaya was eyeing Naruto closely, as though expecting a performance, judging from his smirk. Aizen seemed uninterested, whilst Zaraki was giving his bloodthirsty grin. Unohana merely smiled as usual, Soifon was a tad agitated; only a teeny bit.

She took in a deep breath as Marechiyo finally reached them, before announcing in a clear voice, "Today, we're here to witness a battle between an unseated officer, Uzumaki Naruto and the second division's current vice-captain, Omaeda Marechiyo. May the best man win." And with a wave of her hand, "Hajime! _(Begin!)_"

Instantly, the mutters died down, as Marechiyo unsheathed his katana, before jeering at Naruto, "Give up kid. You won't stand a chance against me. My clan will make sure you are crushed if you go along with this."

His stance was tight, showing that he was serious this time. Naruto had to give him credit, he did deserve the title……pity he didn't carry out his duties enough.

Naruto unsheathed his zanpakutos as well, before eyeing Marechiyo coldly, "I'll take my chances."

Marechiyo gave a 'hmph', but inwardly he shivered. This brat was strong, if the first fight they had was any indication of his power. He let loose his own reiatsu, spicing it up, before he charged straight at Naruto, concentrating fully on the opponent before him. He wasn't like his brother, he didn't get to vice-captain just because of his family, contrary to popular belief, he worked quite hard for it.

Granted, his family helped him a lot and had 'persuaded' a few to not get the position, he still trained and honed his skills. Of course, his arrogance made others underestimate him and he used it to his advantage. But he wasn't sure if it was gonna work here. _Ah heck, he's just a rookie……right?_

Before he even took another step, Naruto released _his_ reiatsu, basking in the crimson light that exploded around him. He was going all out this time. This isn't a game; it was a fight he had to win. He held the two zanpakutos behind him in a plus sign, "Nitoryu: Tora Gari! _(Two Swords Style: Tiger Hunt)_"

He dashed forward, and his katanas, brimming with energy sliced the air past Marechiyo as he appeared behind him in a second. The claw marks were visible on the ground as Naruto finished the attack, but Marechiyo knew it and blocked it, barely.

His zanpakuto was almost flung aside due to the sheer force and without thinking; he quickly brought it back up to defend against Naruto's attacks. It was a brilliant strategy. Naruto had totally off set Marechiyo's balance with the first attack and had begun his string of slices almost immediately.

Each slash was aimed at an opening, and luckily for him, his thick robes saved him on more than a few occasions. He fought back, determined the show the brat who's the boss and utilized his size to his full advantage. He was the vice-captain of the second division, specializing in strength. If the brat wanted to clash with him right on, so be it.

As expected, as soon as Marechiyo forced Naruto to hold weapon deadlocks with him, in Naruto's currently weakened state, Marechiyo held a slight advantage, but it was all that he needed as he guffawed in glee, sending Naruto flying into the walls once again.

He knew he wasn't playing fair, but hey, his pride was at stake. Gasps were heard from the fourth and second division and even other divisions. It seems that most really underestimated Marechiyo and that had given them a whole new opinion.

But nonetheless, the primary focus was on Naruto, who slowly rose from the rubble. He panted for breath at the constant use of Shunpo and the clashes. He took in a deep breath, before sheathing his zanpakutos, right now, he needed to see if the strongest attack he could manage was able to overpower Marechiyo.

"Nitoryu Iai……_(Two Swords Style Unsheathing Cuts)_" He crossed the zanpakutos in a familiar X pattern on his waist, before staring his opponent down. All of a sudden, his reiatsu flared to show his concentration in that attack, and Marechiyo wasn't about to let him have his chance.

He immediately charged, whilst yelling out, "Buttsubuse, Gegetsuburi! _(Smash, Five-headed Rock)_" and his zanpakuto transformed into the big spiked metal ball and chain. He mustered all of his strength and sent it flying straight at Naruto, "Shine! _(Die!)_"

Gasps of horror were heard as even Hitsugaya's eyes widened. Miyu cried out as the weapon was less than a metre from Naruto's face. Soifon's hands gripped her chairs so hard it was creaking. Even Unohana had a look of worry.

However, Renji, Rangiku, Kira, Hinamori and Haku knew it was not so. Naruto would have no problem. The small smiles of confidence was all Naruto needed to focus before unleashing his attack, "Rashoumon! _(Hell Gates)_"

The power of the shockwaves deflected the spiked ball out of the way, before pushing it slightly backwards. All in all, Naruto won the clash by a small amount. But still, to be able to withstand an all out strength attack from a vice-captain when you're only about seventy-five percent efficient was incredible.

Naruto sighed as he realized that he would have to take this up a notch. Normal attacks would just allow Marechiyo to force him into deadlocks. Concentrated attacks, like the Rashoumon took needed a lot of power to back it up, something Naruto doesn't have in abundance at the moment.

He held the blades in reverse grip, before crossing them in front of his chest, "So, you released yours eh? Well then……" His zanpakutos pulsed once before crimson reiatsu erupted from Naruto once again, "Seimei no en wo toushi te kaze ni tsuduki nasai! Tsukiyomi! _(Follow the wind through the circle of life, Moon Goddess)_"

And to everyone's amazement, even Soifon's, his zanpakutos transformed. The sturdy, jet-black nodaichi with the flaming fox in his right hand, the feathery-light aqua katana with the angel in his left. It was a magnificent sight.

Yamamoto chortled as he saw the shikai, "Well, well, most unpredictable huh?"

Sarutobi smiled widely, "Indeed."

Soifon resisted the urge to whistle at the elegance present in Naruto's zanpakutos. It had a calming aura, with a huge amount of power behind it. Unohana's smile widened as she watched her 'son' achieve something that shouldn't be possible for a few more years.

Kukaku and Yura watched on in awe and disbelief at the blond before them. To think, that a mere rookie with just two years of experience, achieving Shikai _and_ standing up to a vice-captain when in an impaired state, simply amazing.

The unseated shinigami however, had no need to restrain as they all cheered loudly, especially the second and fourth division at Naruto's show of power. Naruto's friends were awed, especially Haku, who found the blades to be more than just fitting. The fox and the maiden……she chuckled, _Just like your personality Naruto-kun._

Miyu cheered along with the others, amazed that her brother showed such skill. She was so proud and she wouldn't stop yelling until her throat was hoarse. It was unbelievable!

Zaraki laughed at the display of power, deciding that he definitely needed to fight this guy. Yachiru giggled at his expression, happy that her Ken-chan finally had a new 'playmate'.

The Omaeda clan head looked on in irritation, it wouldn't do for Marechiyo if the kid had so much potential. Damn it, why must such a meddling brat show up? It just makes it so damn complicated. Now, he'll have to ruin him, as much as he hated to do to such potential. He sighed as he thought of what his wife and the elders would say.

Marechiyo openly gaped at him, "Wha…when…how……"

Naruto stared at him coolly, before replying, "You didn't think I would be able to take down Kaien-fukutaichou with my zanpakuto in an unsealed state did you?"

He smiled slightly as Tsukiyomi once again emerged to help him, "My, my, you are a very busy person aren't you?"

Naruto chuckled, "Hai, Tsuki-chan, I need your help. I need to end this quickly; my body cannot handle too much stress in its current condition. Please, use my reiatsu as you see fit, and in return, aid me in my cause with your strength."

Tsukiyomi gave a warm smile, before whispering in his ear, "Feel it……feel the call……nature……never lies."

And with that, he returned to reality. He felt his katana pulse, before he heard it. It was beautiful it was brilliant. A huge grin covered his face as he eyed Marechiyo, "You're going down."

And to everyone's astonishment, Naruto disappeared in a flash of red, only to reappear a second later beside Marechiyo, giving him a slash, which he barely blocked.

Before he could even retaliate, Naruto was gone again. Marechiyo tried not to panic and sent out his reiatsu to try and detect his presence, but he was too slow. Naruto clashed with him, again and again, gaining speed each time, even scoring a few slices on his torso.

Marechiyo gritted his teeth as his back was hit once again, he groaned as he yelled, "How can you do this? It's not even Shunpo!"

Naruto appeared inches away from his face before he muttered his reply, "The wind……never lies……" before disappearing again.

The slices were taking its toll on Marechiyo and slowly but surely, he was forced back to the centre of the field. It was unreal, just like a flash of red lightning dashing across the field at incredible speeds. Even the captains found it slightly difficult to follow his movements.

Finally, Naruto stopped the onslaught and pointed his black nodaichi at Marechiyo, "The flames of life……the fires of hell……feel its rage, hear its cry!" In a swift move, he held it in a reverse grip before stabbing it into the ground.

"Come forth, thy fiery wrath!" Naruto's eyes glowed slightly as he a blast of fire erupted from the ground and surrounded Marechiyo. Said vice-captain squeaked, yes, squeaked in horror as the fire captured him in a spherical crimson barrier. He tried to attack the force field, only to be burned rather harshly.

Naruto chuckled as he held up his blades, "You underestimate the power around you. This……will be the last attack." A cold aura was sent throughout the surroundings as the spherical barrier glowed before levitating slightly off the ground.

Naruto sent reiatsu to both blades, before bringing them together, combining them both to form a zanbato, only much slimmer in width. The black, red, blue and white mixed perfectly as reiatsu coursed through it.

He held it horizontally above his head, remembering the familiar forces working with him, feeling Tsukiyomi's approval in him, before he said in a deathly whisper, "Itoryu Ougi: Tsukikage Zankuken! _(One Sword style Master Art: Moon Shadow Sky Divider)_"

And with a quick slice, he brought his zanbato down diagonally, and the barrier resonated and as though reacting to the slice, it cleaved in half before exploding from within, blasting Marechiyo backwards in a fiery frenzy.

Marechiyo's zanpakuto was shattered as the spherical moon made from his fire-natured reiatsu overwhelmed him. He lay coughing up blood as second-degree burns covered his body, with slashes all over his torso.

Naruto panted for breath as the toll of the attacks took effect. His wounds opened once again, and add that to the fatigue and pain caused by Marechiyo's power deadlocks, it became very hard to bear.

Ise Nanao stared in amazement at the attack shown to her. Unbelievable, truly amazing. Even she couldn't achieve that level of damage with just one simple move. The captains were impressed, and Kyoraku was now seriously regretting now enlisting Naruto into his division. That move was such a fine piece of art, the deadly grace of the moon, fitting for the zanpakuto and the user. Beautiful.

Unohana sighed in exasperation as she saw Naruto's state. _That baka……over extending himself._

The rest were just shocked to the core. Never would they have thought, that a mere rookie could be this strong. Prodigy, genius, whatever, it doesn't even come close to describing Uzumaki Naruto.

Luckily for Marechiyo, Naruto wasn't using the full power, so he was merely badly injured. He laid there spent as Naruto slowly walked towards him. He gulped as he tried to inch away but failed, "Get away from me!"

Naruto closed his eyes before he glared at Marechiyo, "Do you have any idea, how many unnecessary injuries were caused by you over the past decade?"

Marechiyo's mouth opened slightly, as though wanting to speak, but no sound came out. The field was quiet again, wanting to hear what Naruto has to say.

Said blond growled as he continued, "You have no idea of teamwork, forcing shinigamis in our division to work only for their own benefits, pitting them against one another, encouraging their faults and arrogance. Do you even know the damage caused?" His voice was furious and his eyes glared with an intensity that could have rivaled the sun.

"Do I even have to list the injuries caused because of you? Tate Yuuichi, Higurashi Mai, Minase Akane, Miro Raiga, Kunimitsu Ayu. And they are the ones currently with the worst injuries! Don't even get me started with the others. You have directly and indirectly harmed ninety-nine percent of the shinigamis in our division. Your mission success rate is pathetic and no doubt covered by the Omaeda clan."

He stared at Marechiyo, "I didn't care for this position before, because I wanted to see if things might change for the better after I beat you the first time. Apparently not. And after losing one of my respected senpais just a few days ago, I cannot let this continue. I will NOT let you ruin their futures."

He closed his eyes, "I know better than anyone, the fear of death, the despair of your weakness, the defiance against criticism, the need to be strong. I will continue the Will of the Fire, for I have sworn to protect those precious to me. Everyone in our division, has the potential to become the best of the best of the best. What are you doing with that potential? You're ruining it. You're snuffing out their hopes because it makes you feel good."

His eyes flashed open, before he reached down to Marechiyo's sleeve and tore off the lieutenant's badge, "Well guess what? Play time's over. It's time to grow up. Your clan won't be able to back you up when you're facing a life-death situation outside. I will ensure that doesn't happen……not again……never again……"

Silence ensued, before Yamamoto cleared his throat, a proud look on his face as his eyes gazed twinkling at Naruto.

Nanao took in a deep breath, before announcing with a huge smile, "Shousha! _(Winner) _Uzumaki Naruto!"

The crowd went wild at that declaration. The second division had never felt more proud when Naruto was able to state their exact displeasure in Marechiyo's ways. They were glad to have such a good replacement and all held their heads high, save for a few Marechiyo supporters.

The head of the Omaeda Clan watched on in disdain, before leaving in a huff. Shihouin Yura chuckled as Naruto ended his speech. Well said and he had no doubts that the kid would carry the tasks out well.

Naruto's friends quickly congratulated him with Haku examining him for any serious injuries whilst Marechiyo was carried off the field on a stretcher.

The captains were about to leave when a hushed silence swept through the crowd.

Standing before Uzumaki Naruto was Shiba Kukaku. Her face was solemn and her expression was one filled with respect. She bowed her head slightly, and said, much to everyone's amazement, "I'm very sorry about my actions that day. I'm ashamed that I acted on impulse. I know everything……from Sarutobi……"

Naruto's eyes widened before he sucked in deep breath to calm his nerves, "I…I am truly sorry……I beg for your forgiveness……"

Kukaku's eyes held unshed tears as she pulled the kid in for a hug, "You don't need it. You saved him. And I thank you for it."

Naruto bit his lips, trying to stifle his tears. The last time he had felt this way was when Tsunade hugged him.

Kukaku held him close, "Would it be too much……to let me……get to know you more? I……I really……want to know more about you……because in a way……I'm somewhat similar……though not to your extent. Please, consider it. The Shiba clan shall give you their support from now on."

Naruto smiled weakly, before giving a nod, and added quietly, "Arigato……Kukaku-ne-chan……"

* * *

_**Well, well, didn't expect that did ya? I hope you guys liked it. I spent a lot of time on the flashback. And the fighting scene. Damn this was long. XD**_

_**Come on, come on! Comments are always welcome. I swear I'll introduce some Naruto characters next chap. Questions will be answered and really, the aftermath will pretty much clear everything up. **_

_**That's that! Sorry for the late update. Lol. I hope you liked the Shikai's abilities. Lol, the wind is self-explanatory, but the fire's not completely shown yet. That's just one of the uses. XD**_

_**Well then, till next time. C'ya! **_


	8. Reunited

_**A/N: Ok, ok, many seem to think that eight for a harem is too much, however, I feel the need to explain what I'm doing. **_

_**Right, think of it this way. The whole fic will be spread out into many arcs. This current one, is the first, just call it the 'before Ichigo" arc. Here the harem will mainly focus on Rukia, Haku and Soifon.**_

_**Soon, I'll add mini-arcs, like in this chap, where I introduce Sakura, Yugito and Anko. And the focus would mostly be on them. **_

_**Then during the Ichigo arc, Tatsuki, Rukia and Haku will be in the limelight. And many other arcs after. So you see, using this way, I only have to deal with at max, 4 girls at once, and it can work. Of course, at the end, all 8 will be with him. Come on, after all the crap I put Naruto through last chap, about his childhood, the guy deserves some love. XD**_

_**Alright, explanations done. Onwards! And once again, if I hear a single word saying Sakura shouldn't be here or something, I will DESTROY you with my rant. I'm not kidding. Are we clear? Good. **_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto and/or Bleach. End of story.

* * *

**_

I Live On

Chapter 8: Reunited

"God damnit, hold!" roared Tsunade as Konoha's forces did their best to defend against the combined forces of Iwa and the remaining members of Akatsuki.

Suna, Konoha and Kumo allied themselves, with Godaime Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara, and Elite jounin of Kumogakure, Nii Yugito being the main force. It was thoroughly shocking when Jiraiya returned to the village, informing them of how Akatsuki had begun recruiting missing-nins, only this time, any missing-nin could join. And well, Iwa saw the opportunity to crush its nemesis, and of course, teamed up with Akatsuki.

Only one good thing came out of this. Pein and Konan no longer lead Akatsuki. In fact, they were fighting along with Jiraiya right this moment. Their last battle with the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki had thoroughly changed their mindsets, making them rethink of pain and suffering and fate. The prophecy had them thinking for awhile, and the final decision came when Konan, _Konan_ of all people, broke down in tears in front of him and begged him to rethink his plans.

He sighed as he finally realized his plan was selfish and ruthless, and it pained him to know that he nearly caused the whole world's destruction. He discarded the name 'Pein' and took on his original name, Nagato. When the two of them reached Konohagakure, it was chaos. It was only until Nagato _kneeled_ before Jiraiya and asked for forgiveness, that everyone believed them.

Of course, the fact that he saved Gaara on the battlefield during the first clash against Iwa as a bonus. Konan smiled as she fought, not because she had to fulfill some plan, but because she was finally able to protect her loved ones just like before, the three of them……

Jiraiya tore through the enemy defenses, intent on ending this battle. Uchiha Madara, Jiraiya thought he could never hate anyone more than Orochimaru……he was wrong. This man……this _scum_ was the cause of the Kyuubi summon. He was the reason Yondaime was dead. He was the reason Nagato got enticed by power. He was the reason that Naruto, the one he treated like his grandson……

He gritted his teeth as his rasengan tore through another member's torso. He will not get away with this……not if the toad sennin could help it!

Yugito coughed up more blood as the demon's chakra was slowly taking a toll on her body. After Naruto's death, she had almost lost the will to survive. Had it not been for her sisters, she would have committed suicide. Even Gaara had helped her; the one-tailed Jinchuuriki felt remorse with an intensity that rivaled hers. He had lost his most treasured friend, a brother that understands his very need of existence……

Yet he didn't give up, if there was one thing Naruto taught them, it was to never give up. Gaara took on the responsibilities as the Godaime Kazekage once again, intent on changing the corrupt council system. He cared for his people and they in turn respected him. And now, he was fighting for them again, whilst they waited anxiously at home, for their beloved Kazekage's return.

Sakura smashed an Akatsuki member's skull in, before dashing over to Yugito, knowing that the blonde must be suffering from all kinds of pain. They had bonded the most, really, their friendship came from their understanding of Naruto's past. They acknowledged each other the most, be it as rivals, friends or even sisters.

After Naruto had died, Sakura did an intensive research on the effects of the demon's youki and chakra, and found out that no matter what seal is imprinted on the Jinchuuriki, the damage would still be there. There is a reason for creating two separate species of living beings. The more you use the chakra, the greater the pains will become. Yugito had given her all in this war and used Nibi's chakra without hesitation, wanting to tear down the enemies that caused her lover's death.

Sakura didn't tell Yugito……but most likely, at the end of all this……she would die. Her chakra coils were not meant to withstand such pressure from the demon's youki at her age, a mere teenager of 19. Tsunade and Sakura discussed about it and decided it best not to let her know. Seeing a suicidal Yugito once again is not a good thing.

The pink-haired medic grimaced as she witness Yugito trying to suppress the pain within her body with occasional cringes every now and then……_Naruto……can you see? Can you see how much we miss you……

* * *

_

_**In Seireitei……**_

"Uzumaki-fukutaichou!"

Naruto twitched as he turned around, eyeing his 'subordinates' before sighing, "Oi, oi, how many times must I say this, there is no need to be so formal around me people……"

Kawasumi Mai chuckled before answering, "Demo fuku-taichou! We all respect you! Why don't you just let us do it our way?"

Naruto deadpanned, "Because that way, many fangirls……"

Mai giggled, "Alright, alright, Naruto-fukutaichou……"

The rest chortled along with her as Naruto shook his head, "Alright, report."

Date Yuuichi immediately stood forward and grinned, "Mission complete!"

"Well……yeah, I sort of expected that, and?" mused Naruto as he raised an eyebrow teasingly.

After Naruto became vice-captain for the Second Division, he changed the whole training regime. He discussed it with Soifon, eliminating all the current flaws within the system, and coming up with a few new training methods. He paid equal amounts of attention to everyone, not favouring one over the other.

The paperwork was nothing, seeing how one kage bunshin did the work. He practiced like usual everyday, only this time, he would gladly spar with any shinigami from his division. Before, they all didn't dare to get too close to him, because well, Marechiyo practically ordered that anyone who makes friends with Naruto will have no future career.

And so, after just six months of leading the division, he has gained immense popularity among almost all of Seireitei. The other shinigamis had always thought that the second division was weak compared to the eleventh and of course, those battle-crazed fools had thought they _are_ in fact the best.

Naruto suggested a friendly……_spar_ between the two squads, and everyone else quickly realized just what the second division specialized in. Stealth, speed and precision. And it was during that spar that Naruto proved his point, _There is no meaning in having power, if you can't hit the target. _

Since then, at least half of second division modified their styles and found that indeed, the agility they gained was incredible.

Mai stuck out her tongue, "We're uninjured!" But her eyes glanced ever so slightly at Kurata Sayuri. Most of the others fidgeted a bit……

Naruto sighed, "You know, I _can_ tell if something seems wrong. Sayuri, come on, show me your arm."

Said girl gave a meep, before shyly walking to the front. Naruto frowned at the amount of bandages it was wrapped in, before asking dryly, "No injuries huh……"

Before anyone could say anything, Sayuri quickly chirped, "No, no, fukutaichou! I wanted them to have a perfect record! I…didn't want the team to be laughed at because of my clumsy acts……"

Naruto frowned, "Really……and you think they will enjoy letting you suffer from your injury whilst you quietly try to sneak out to the fourth division and get it fixed? Sayuri……"

Mai quickly jumped to her aid, "Naruto-fukutaichou!"

Said blond waved his hand at her, before sending off a hell butterfly. He gazed at the girl, "One word, REST. Haku will be here in a minute……"

He marked the mission off on the papers, "Come on guys, you know better than this."

They were having a contest between them, and this was the final 'mission time' that they get. Whoever had the best record would win. So far, it was pretty close between this team and another one. So Sayuri's actions were pretty much self-explanatory.

Date Yuuichi, captain of this squad bowed his head, "I'm sorry, fukutaichou. I……"

Naruto bopped him on the head, "Baka. Get your team and go rest. Stop wasting time here. There isn't gonna be a next time, are we clear?"

They stared at him wide-eyed, before Mai broke into a huge smile, "Crystal!"

Naruto shook his head in exasperation before smiling slightly, "Alright then, prize giving's at six this evening. Be there."

The team erupted in cheers as they each went off to their respective dormitories. Naruto sighed as a chuckle was heard behind him. He spun around, to be greeted by his captain, Soifon. She smirked at him, "Being bias are we?"

Naruto snorted, "Right……you picked them to win, and you blame it on me?"

He gazed into her amber eyes, before grinning, "I'm hurt taichou……"

Soifon rolled her eyes as she shrugged, "By the way, Sotaichou needs you at the First Division soon, said something about 'Konso sessions'."

Naruto was surprised, "Eh? Me?"

* * *

_**In Naruto's living world……**_

"Today! You shall pay for your deeds!" roared Gaara as he formed the seals once again, "Ryusa Bakuryu! _(Floods of Sand)_" It was unbelievable, wave upon wave of sand descended upon the enemy troops and destroyed anything in their paths. It was like a roaring river, engulfing all that stands in its way.

Once the whole area was covered, Gaara focused all of his remaining chakra onto his hands, before slamming them down onto the ground, "Sabaku Daiso! _(Great Sand Funeral)_" At that instant, most of the remaining two thousand shinobis were decimated.

All Iwa had left in this attack was their elite ROCK squad consisting of twenty five elite jounins and their Tsuchikage. Akatsuki had Uchiha Madara left. The Alliance however, while suffering casualties and deaths as well, was much better off.

Jiraiya, along with Tsunade, Pein and Konan were fighting against Madara with all their might. They were forcing him to a standstill, each weaving a web of chakra around him, preventing him from escaping. Raikage was currently engaging Tsuchikage in a one-on-one battle.

Yugito coughed up some blood as the pains caused by the demon's chakra became too much, _Damn it……if I have to die here……I must at least take down the guy that caused Naruto-kun so much pain!_

She gave a final glance at Sakura and Gaara, before taking a deep breath, _Inu…Ryu…Usagi……_

Sakura finally finished treating the wounded of those left on the field, and froze when she felt a familiar chakra surge.

_Uma…Tora…ohitsuji……_

Gaara's eyes widened as he witnessed the seals Yugito was forming, before yelling out, "YAMERO! _(STOP IT!)_"

_Hebi…Uma…Tora…Saru…Ne…Tori…RYU! _

Yugito forced both her chakra and Nibi's out at the same time before yelling out, "Kinjutsu: Enkon Houkou! _(Forbidden Arts: Cry of the Damned)_"

In an instant, cries and moans of pain could be heard throughout the area as corpses, tainted souls and all those that Madara had killed resurfaced to haunt him. The worse part was, wherever he went, there was another blocking his way.

Nagato's eyes widened at the technique and quickly shouted, "Out of the way!"

Yugito used that opening and latched herself onto the horror struck Madara. She smirked sadistically as all the dead souls joined him surrounding him, before a portal opened wide below his feet.

Madara gritted his teeth and tried to break free, but Yugito had done it. She forced out all of her chakra into Madara's tenketsus forcefully, using the demon's youki as a catalyst for forced entry, and completely shut down the Uchiha's chakra reserves, rendering him helpless.

This was a gamble, usually, Madara would be able to dodge, but the sight of the soul of Shodaime Hokage glaring at him menacingly or the others that he killed snarling at him had shocked him too much. The kinjutsu made use of all the user's chakra and the fear and guilt one had depending on the number of innocent people he had killed. They then form a portal and transport the user directly to Hell, making him suffer the consequences.

It was abandoned though, and deemed not fit to use, because one, giving up all of your chakra meant you may die from chakra exhaustion, two, no one has that amount of chakra to keep the jutsu going for the suitable amount of time……and three, the enemy may not be fazed by the souls and therefore could escape.

This was the reason why Yondaime Hokage chose Shiki Fuin as a last resort. Unfortunately, for Yugito, using_ all _of her chakra would be the same……as extracting her bijuu. She would die.

Madara howled in pain as the fiery depths of Hell began to swallow him. It was agonizing and downright horrifying as your sins came back to haunt you that very second. It was even stronger than Tsukuyomi, for at that moment, the very reason you were sent to hell was made apparent, _There is no coming back_.

The fear of death was too much as the Uchiha thrashed around, trying to survive this. "I am UCHIHA MADARA! I shall rule this world! MY PLANS……MY PLANS!" He was down to his neck as he uttered his final words, "THEY WILL NEVER FAIL!" roared the Uchiha in anger as he finally shook off the effects of the mind-torture he had experienced. His planning, oh so many years of hard work. Gone.

Yugito snarled as she finally grabbed hold of his head, "You know what?" Her golden eyes glared down at the filth she held, "THEY JUST DID!" and rammed his head fully into the portal, before she formed the ram seal, "FUIN! _(SEAL!)_"

In an instant, a bright pillar of light shot up from the portal, before it closed itself in finality. Yugito breathed a sigh of relief as she felt the last of her chakra leave her……_At least……I'll see you again……Naruto-kun……_

"Yugito!" cried Sakura as she held the trembling figure in her arms. It was so familiar……she hated this, why? Why must all her loved ones leave her? First was her childhood friend and crush, Uchiha Sasuke, who betrayed her trust and left her for power. Then, countless other shinobis she had befriended were lost in the war. Naruto……she had already lost her true love……the one who had cared for her since the very beginning, killed by Sasuke……and now……one she treated and loved as her sister……

Gaara cursed as he slowly inched over to the duo. He didn't want to believe this, deep inside, he had hoped for all of his precious people to be unscathed and well after this war. Shukaku had told him that he was too naïve. He still remembered how Naruto and Yugito had saved him from having the Ichibi extracted. Tears rolled down his cheeks for the first time after two years……he had already lost a brother……now he must lose a sister as well……

Tsunade quickly ran towards them, wanting to diagnose, but Jiraiya stopped her, before shaking his head, "It's their moment. Don't ruin it. That jutsu……"

Nagato gave a grave nod, "She is going to die."

Yugito shivered as she felt her life flash before her very eyes, how ironic. She had always laughed at death in its face. But now……

"Sakura……Don't be sad……"

The pink-haired kunoichi gave a forced smile, reining in her tears, "I…I'm not! See…we're all going to be fine after this. I'll heal you! Just…just stay with us!"

The blonde shook her head, "You and I both know……I'm about to die. At least……" She gave a weak smile, "I'll get to see him again……right?"

Sakura bit her lips, barely restraining her sobs of sorrow from bursting out, "Don't talk like that!"

Yugito then chuckled, "Well, perhaps not……I did kill a lot of innocent people for Kumogakure before I met Naruto……I guess I'll be sent to hell whilst he is in heaven……"

She turned her face slightly and coughed, "Ga-gaara……"

The red-head was by her side in an instant, holding her hand, "Yugito-ne."

"I'm sorry I can't be here with you guys to see this age of peace……but…all I can say for you Gaara……" Her breaths were short and ragged as she struggled to get them out, "Be the best Kazekage there ever was and make us proud! Show them what a Jinchuuriki can achieve……You're the last one of us……Be brave……"

She smiled one last time at them, before her hand fell limply to the side and her heart stopped altogether. The Nibi Jinchuuriki lay there, peaceful as ever, a content smile on her face.

"Yugito……YUGITO!" Her pain-filled cries rang through the area just as Raikage managed to outwit the Tsuchikage and killed him with a fatal blow. His eyes widened as he swiped off the head of the Tsuchikage, "My daughter……"

* * *

_**Back in Seireitei……**_

Naruto was off in a flash after the meeting with Yamamoto. Apparently, they had reports that lately, there has been an increase in deaths from his living world. Sarutobi would have gone to do the Konso but unfortunately, he couldn't find the time to make the trip. And so, Naruto was called upon to find out what was going on whilst seeing that the souls got their safe passage to Seireitei.

Pain, guilt and remorse filled him as he realized that he had neglected his living world all these time, only focusing on those around him. How could he have not checked on them even once?

He gritted his teeth and was just about to increase his speed when a cold voice stopped him, "It wasn't your fault."

Naruto's eyes widened as Soifon sat on the tree idly, her eyes closed, enjoying the peace and quiet Nature has to offer. He was about to reply, when Soifon cut him off, "No. They dwell in the realm of living, they are no longer your responsibility. You should feel no guilt."

She leapt off the branch and confronted him, her words rang loud and clear in his ears, "The more agitated you are, the higher the likelihood of you screwing up a Konso. The souls need assurance, not fear and anger. Calm yourself."

Soifon grasped his shoulder gently for a moment, "Don't disappoint me. I want a clear mission complete stated in your report when you get back."

Naruto closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath, before bowing, "Arigato……Soifon-taichou." He smiled awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head just like old times, "I…still haven't gotten rid of my impulsive way of thinking huh?"

Soifon's lips twitched, before she said one word that was absolutely fitting at this moment, "Baka."

Naruto grinned fully, before dashing off once again, though this time, he felt much freer than before. It was as though his doubts in being able to protect his precious people were erased. He didn't need to dwell on the matter. It was just like before, get stronger, kick bad guy's butt, head home to your precious people. Simple and effective.

He smirked as he picked up his speed, _Now that I think about it……Soifon went there just for my sake……

* * *

_

_**With Yugito……**_

She raised an eyebrow as she stared at the chain protruding from her chest and glanced over at 'her' dead body. "Weird……I'm here floating or something……when I'm supposed to be there…dead……"

A familiar wailing was heard in the distance as she fumbled with her chain. She quickly dodged to the left as an energy projectile was sent her way. "What the…"

A huge monster loomed before her eyeing her in distaste as it flexed its claws.

Yugito twitched as she growled in anger, "Seems like scum is present everywhere I go……"

_**Silence cub. Concentrate on the enemy……**_

_WHAT THE HELL?! WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!_

_**That last kinjutsu you used took away all of my chakra, and so, I'm now one with you, an entity within your mind...**_

_Great……_

_**It's coming at us!**_

Yugito cursed as she barely evaded the attack in time. "Huh? Why is it so hard to move around?"

The monster chuckled in malice as it spoke, "Well, well, a new soul brimming with power? Good thing you are not used to your reiatsu and can't control your movements too well. Now, TIME TO FEAST!"

It lashed out once again, and Yugito leapt upwards, landed on its outstretched arms, before running on it and readied a kick, "Yeah, here's a present from me!" And with all her might, she smashed her foot into the monster's jaw, launching it backwards, screaming in pain before disintegrating into nothing.

Yugito slumped to the ground, gasping of breath.

_One kick…ONE KICK……and I'm down. I can't believe how I suck in death……_

Before she could even react, a strong blow smashed her into the ground, before a hand picked her up out of the debris, bringing her face-to-face with another monster with the same type of disgusting masks.

"Hmph, not to strong now are you. Well, don't mind if I do." And with that, it flung her into the air and opened his mouth wide, his tongue drooling with saliva as he waited in anticipation for the power boost he would get.

Yugito gave a defeated sigh as she yelled in her mind, _CAN'T I EVEN GET SOME PEACE IN DEATH?!_

Just then, a familiar voice was heard, "Not if I can help it!" And in a second, Yugito was saved from the jaws of that monster. She slowly opened her eyes only to find herself staring at those beautiful cerulean orbs, those whiskers that symbolized his uniqueness, that face……the face of the one man she fell in love with……

"Na…Naruto?"

He was garbed in a black uniform, with two katanas strapped to his waist. He gently placed her on the ground, before disappearing in a flash, "Be gone." And with a mere swing of his blades, the monster howled in pain before disintegrating once again, much like the one before it.

Naruto sheathed his katana in one smooth motion, before turning around and greeted Yugito with a sad smile, "Yo……"

Yugito's lips quivered, her eyes watered as she felt faint upon seeing him. She rushed at him and hugged him tightly as she sobbed into his chest, "Don't you 'yo' me! What the hell is going on?"

Naruto gently caressed her cheeks, pulling her closer to him. He had never expected Yugito of all people to die.

She shivered at his touch and whimpered, "Is it really you?"

He tenderly raised her chin as he kissed her on the lips, his passion and love for her poured into her very soul. It was intense and romantic, Yugito melted into his warm embrace and moaned as he nipped her lower lip. "That enough proof?"

Yugito, slightly dazed, could only nod at this sentence. Naruto cupped her shoulders and turned her towards him, "Yugito, do you trust me? I need to perform a Soul Burial for you, where you'll be sent to 'heaven'."

She was startled, "Eh? Heaven? Funny, I've always thought I would be in Hell."

He paused, before taking out a device and swiped it down Yugito's body, before calling in to Headquarters, "Yo Kara……just sent a reading over. Mind checking it out?"

"_Sure……ok, got it, Uzumaki Fukutaichou, reading is 593._"

"Right, thx, over and out." He then chuckled at Yugito's bewildered expression, before asking her, "So, Nibi is still in you?"

Yugito scowled, "Yeah, that stupid cat……wait, you know?"

Naruto nodded, "Kyuubi's with me as well." His smile dimmed as he asked, "So……anyone else died?"

The blonde Jinchuuriki smirked, "Uchiha Madara is toast."

Naruto stared at her for a moment, gaping at her proud smile, before pulling her in for a deep embrace, kissing her hair like he always did, "You used that technique didn't you?"

Yugito nodded, before lightly kissing him on the lips, "I was going to die anyway, and well……I thought of you and……" She blushed slightly, before looking away and sighing, "Sakura……she misses you so much……"

Naruto sighed, "I know……as much as I want to see her again……I don't want her to die any time soon." He unsheathed his zanpakuto and held the blunt end to her forehead, before giving it a slight tap, "I'll be there with you shortly. But right now, I need to check to see if I missed out anyone."

She sighed in bliss as a faint glow surrounded her. Naruto kissed her forehead, "I need to see her……"

Yugito smiled slightly, before sinking into the pool of blue light, "Go for it."

* * *

_**With Naruto……**_

He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Yugito's soul being attacked by a hollow. The longing in her eyes said it all. She still loved him, and it was all he could hope for. His heart clenched upon hearing Sakura being mentioned, and even if it was against the rules to stay longer than needed, he had to do it.

He dashed through the forests and was greeted with the sight of his beautiful village. It felt so nostalgic. Naruto ran through the streets, unnoticed by anyone, and headed straight for the hospital.

The cries of his love and best friend filled the air as he neared the facility. Right in the lobby was Haruno Sakura, sobbing as she handed over the body of Nii Yugito to the Raikage. He gritted his teeth as she watched her totally break down, muttering all the while, "I'm weak……all my precious people, first Naruto……now you……Why?"

Ino and the others tried to comfort her, but really, though they didn't express the same amount of sorrow, they all felt the same way. It was taking all of Naruto's will not to appear and shout, "I'm still here!"

He stood there, waiting as Tsunade suggested leaving her disciple alone for a while, letting her compose herself. Naruto gave a sigh, before walking towards her, he gently caressed her cheeks, running his fingers through her soft pink hair, before pulling her into an embrace.

Sakura didn't know who it was, but the touch felt so real and the warmth……how long has it been since she had felt this way? She shivered as the moment ended. Looking outside the window, she gazed lovingly at the setting sun, before whispering, "I envy you Yugito……I know that he'll be by your side……always……"

Naruto bit his lips as he watch her leave the room, calming herself enough to meet up with the others. He closed his eyes, and activated a portal back to Seireitei, before replying softly, "I love you…no matter what may come……be safe…my cherry blossom."

* * *

_**In Rukongai……**_

"The hell do you think you're doing you fat piece of crap?!" roared Yugito as she smashed her knee into a certain Omaeda individual.

Every male in the vicinity winced as they witnessed the downfall of Omaeda Marejirosaburo. Yugito had just arrived in Rukongai, wearing a similar snow-white yukata, just like Naruto on his first day here and started to wander around, wanting to know this……heaven place he spoke of.

She had been cruising the street, when all of a sudden, this…this _pig_ had walked in front of her smugly and declared that she had the honor of being the wife of the almighty Omaeda Mare……something. She had watched on, amused before rejecting politely, not wanting to cause trouble, but this man had the nerve to……to molest her……

Nibi too was a female and was snarling in rage as Yugito rammed her fist into his face, before administering the ultimate female attack. And so here we are, with Marejirosaburo struggling to get up.

Yugito growled as she saw the fat blubber unsheathe his katana.

Marejirosaburo calmed himself down quickly, _No way, there is no way that the past will repeat itself. She's just a lousy soul. I can take her._

He was now on probation as Naruto questioned his skills after defeating him easily on countless occasions. He'll be damned if he takes the degrading insults any longer! No one messes with the Omaeda! Definitely not a stupid new soul that just arrived.

He yelled out a war cry and waddled towards Yugito. The blonde Jinchuuriki evaded the swipe at her and held out her hand, "Argh, masochists! I hate them!" A blast of electric reiatsu emitted from her palms as she focused, sending Marejirosaburo crashing into the wall……much like two years ago.

Yugito had discovered that in this…heaven place, her chakra, well it wasn't really chakra, some form of power she decided, felt more free and easy to control, and given that her chakra affinity was the lightning element, she experimented with it a little, sending out small sparks at first.

Of course, rage does help at times like this. She gasped as she felt the power leave her body. It left her tingling……much like the times when she activated her demonic chakra. Her smirk widened as she saw the look of fear on the fat tub of lard's face.

"Ah…not too strong now are you?" She cracked her knuckles as she glared menacingly at a whimpering Marejirosaburo.

Just as she was about to continue, a pair of hands encircled around her waist and a familiar voice spoke out, "Hai, hai, that's enough. Good manipulation of reiatsu there Yugito-chan."

"Naruto? What is this……reiatsu?"

Naruto turned her around, before staring at her surprised, "Didn't I tell you?"

She shook her head, thinking how all he did was kiss her……_Damn, that was a good kiss too……_

The blond shinigami clapped a hand to his forehead, before breaking out into a wide grin, "Don't worry Yugito-chan, that power of yours is normal, now come on. I need to introduce you to Yamamoto-san. I'll explain along the way."

He eyed the Omaeda that was currently trying to sneak off, but failing due to his considerable bulk, "In the mean time……" He shunpo-ed in front of Marejirosaburo and held him up by his shinigami gi, "If I EVER see you do that again, consider your job nullified."

Marejirosaburo could only gulp as Naruto let him slump onto the ground. If there was one person the Omaeda were afraid of, it was Uzumaki Naruto. Marenoshin had tried to get rid of the young Uzumaki but it seems that being friends with so many captains has its advantages. Needless to say, the Omaeda were thoroughly humiliated.

Naruto gently held Yugito's hand, before grinning, "Come on, let's go."

The ex-Kumo nin could only chuckle at his enthusiasm and listened on as he explained this new world to her. Seems like dying ain't so bad after all.

* * *

_**In Hell……**_

"ARGH! LET ME OUT! I DEMAND YOU RELEASE ME!" roared Madara as he fought against the burning constraints placed on his torso, holding him in place.

Just then, a smash was heard outside his prison as a masked figure stepped into view. The Uchiha's eyes widened, "You! You…you……"

The teenager gave a 'hmph', before slashing off the chains, "Come with me, the lord wants to meet you."

"Who do you think you are? Ordering around your ancestor!" Snarled the Uchiha, only to be silenced by the chokuto held to his throat.

"In death, all is equal. Now move, or I'll be forced to obliterate you. My lord does not like waiting." Red pupils with the three familiar tomoes flashed to life, "I am itching to get rid of you……just to let you know. It won't be the same as before." He ended the statement with a smirk, before opening the portal.

"You'll regret this! I swear here and now that you'll pay for your insolence! You hear me! UCHIHA SASUKE!"

* * *

_**Yawn…this was just a filler arc. For those that asked me how the naruto girls are gonna die, well, there was just a classic example. Anyways, romance will start to fall in place, and of course, more action next chap. **_

_**Hope you still enjoyed it, but I see no point in making it any longer. Review and tell me your thoughts. XD**_


	9. Loss and Gain

**_A/N: Ok people, I need to explain for the long wait. See my luck with computers suck. Big time. So even though the exams finished, my constant traveling between countries and the crappy coms in the lounges at the airports, plus the absence of internet and a good, WORKING screen……has caused me major problems…… _**

**_But hopefully, my coms……both my pc AND laptop are now ready to function…properly……and therefore, I shall make this chap longer than usual to apologize for my……unfortunate……circumstances…… _**

**_Now, some think that I'm adding too much Naruto stuff in, and well, my argument is that, since this is a crossover, it's only fair to use equal amounts. :P _**

**_Lol, I think I might have to change the rating to M for this chap. :P _**

**_Anyways, let's get it started! ENJOY! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or Bleach. The end.

* * *

_**

I Live On 

Chapter 9: Loss and Gain 

"Not good enough!"

"Oh yeah? How about…THIS?!"

Yugito unleashed another blast of lightning-natured reiatsu, forcing Naruto to dodge to the left, before her zanpakuto, a kodaichi, slashed at his back.

"Nice. But a tad naïve." Naruto's grin widened as he unsheathed his second zanpakuto and easily blocked her strike, before making use of his strength and pushed her back slightly. He crossed his blades clashed against her, pinning her onto the ground, one zanpakuto on each side of her neck, "You lose."

Yugito pouted as Naruto sheathed his katana and threw her a smirk, "Keh, you may have won the battle, but I shall win the war!"

Yugito, after being taken to Seireitei, met the Sotaichou Yamamoto, where Naruto requested for her to be train by himself. He debated that Yugito had already discovered her main reiatsu nature, and even the ability to manifest reiatsu in a physical form. Her zanjutsu was guaranteed, seeing she did use a kodaichi sometime in her life. Spending six years in the academy would be a waste of time, when all Naruto needed was six months to bring her up to the level of a seated officer.

Eventually, Yamamoto agreed, and Yugito had created her zanpakuto. Interesting enough, her reiatsu was a bright yellow. She was placed in the second division as well, seeing how her stealth, compared to sixth-year graduates, was incredible.

Naruto chuckled as he remembered how Yugito always got her way into his bed at night…...Good memories.

Three months have passed, and already, Yugito was proficient in the Hoho, much like Naruto, Kido, and Zanjutsu. She wasn't that much of a fan of Hakuda, but well, given that she was a female and indeed, females tend to lack proper strength against a male in Taijutsu, she didn't focus all that much.

Naruto had introduced her to all his friends, and Yugito had taken one look at Haku and shook her head, "You work fast, don't you Naruto."

It was pretty interesting, when Haku's face turned a deep shade of crimson, before glaring at a smirking Yugito. Miyu loved her. Well, of course she would. Yugito had promised to teach her all sorts of pranks.

Soifon seemed amused to have her, and gladly accepted her after seeing her prowess in Hoho. And so here they were, training to their limit, well, Yugito's limit, in the private dojo of the second division, usually reserved for Hakuda.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as she crawled towards him, her feral grin present. _Uh oh……_

Yugito licked her lips before giving small kisses along Naruto's whisker marks, eliciting a growl from him. It was extremely pleasing to know that she could still do that to him. Slowly, she reached his ears, and lightly suckled on his ears, moaning silkily every now and then.

Naruto barely stifled a sigh, before forcing her onto the ground, "Wench."

"You know you love me."

He wasted no time and kissed her fully on the lips. It was rough, it was passionate, it was fiery. Yugito moaned as he nipped her lower lip, allowing him entrance to her mouth.

Naruto easily won the battle for dominance with his tongue, before he trailed the kisses down to her neck, where he parted her Shinigami Gi, and bit down on her shoulder.

A cry of pleasure was his answer. Said blond smirked as his hands roamed around her body, caressing her slim figure as she once again, captured his lips.

"You have…a…konso…lesson……in ten minutes……" mumbled Naruto between the kisses.

"Well, you'll just have to hurry now won't you?"

Naruto unclipped her bra with his teeth, surprising her as he pinned her arms above her head with one hand, with him straddling her. "Indeed…well, we'll see about that."

A low moan escaped her as he licked her breast, his right hand kneading the other. His tongue slowly traced circles around her flesh, teasing her, closer and closer it reached her nipple, but alas, he always pulled away before it reached, and even blew on it lightly, making her shiver in want and delight.

He repeated the action with the other breast, but this time, he softly dragged his left hand down to her wetness, stroking her outer lips with abandon. She groaned and cursed at him, "Stop teasing damnit!"

Naruto smirked, "Fine by me." And without warning, he plunged his fingers in, whilst his mouth latched onto her nipple, suckling it with his warm tongue, his fingers brushing against her clit every now and then, as he reached deep within her, claiming her G-spot and introducing her to the world of ecstasy.

Yugito groaned into his neck, barely biting down a scream of pleasure. Instead, she opted to mew sexily, her hands wove themselves into his soft, spiky hair, pulling his head to her breasts as he continued his administrations.

It was incredible, her back arched as Naruto began to increase his pace. He bit down on the nipple and forced some reiatsu into his mouth, eliciting a loud squeal of delight as the shock swept through her body.

She pulled his head up to face her and viciously attacked his mouth with hers. He complied and used his free hand to cup her breast. His fingers didn't stop; however, a chilling sensation slowly accompanied his thrusts. It was unbelievable, the pure bliss she was feeling right now.

Yugito purred as Naruto pinched her nipples hard, squeezing her breasts pleasurably. She responded by digging her nails into his back, making sure to leave a few 'marks' on him. The kiss didn't stop, all her love for him, he can feel, all his affection for her, she can tell.

She felt her climax building up like a massive surge of surge of power, and let it out. She screamed in pleasure as it struck her, driving her hard enough to convulse, her body jerking in his grasp. To think that he would bring in elemental reiatsu for mere foreplay……She shivered at the thought of him making love to her…

Head burrowed into his neck, she breathed heavily, sweat glistening on her brow and neck. His hands gripped her tightly, before whispering in his sensual voice, "I told you, I win."

Yugito latched onto him again, biting his ear playfully, "We'll see tonight."

A sudden knock on the door snapped them both to attention. Yugito quickly tidied up her attire, whilst Naruto cursed at the bad timing.

"Are you guys alright in there? I heard screaming." Came a muffled voice from outside.

The two blonds looked at each other, before bursting out into laughter. Who could be so naïve? _Miyu……_

"Don't worry, Miyu-chan! We're fine. I'll be out in a sec." Grinned Yugito as Naruto raised an eyebrow at her comment.

"Well hurry up! Haku-ne-san and I are waiting!" A small huff was heard.

The ex-Nibi Jinchuuriki gazed lovingly at Naruto before giving him one last kiss on the lips, "I'll be back soon."

Naruto pulled her into a deep embrace, "I wouldn't have it any other way." He kissed her cheeks, "Be safe."

Yugito nodded, before snuggling in his arms, "It's you that I'm worried about."

Silence ensued as both enjoyed the warming presences of each other.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

"HURRY UP! Yugito-ne-chan!"

She stared up at him with her golden orbs, gazing into his cerulean eyes, before giving a slight smile. "Well then, wish me luck."

"Go get them girl."

Yugito chuckled, before opening the door, greeted by a blushing Haku and a curious Miyu.

"Ne, ne, what were you doing inside? I tried to ask Haku-ne-chan but she wouldn't tell me." Her voice was ever so pure, so innocent.

Yugito glanced over at Haku, who seemed to feel that her current shade of red could still be rivalled. She smiled gently at Miyu, before ruffling her hair, "You'll know when you grow up. But for now, come on, it's time for my Konso training!"

And amidst the fun and laughter, they left, leaving a very amused Naruto behind.

* * *

**_In Konoha…… _**

"Danzo! What is the meaning of this?" Roared Tsunade.

"My dear Hime, this is merely a revolution, where we change for the better. No longer shall we be weak, no longer shall we fall prey to others, for today, all shall change. We will gain power and strength and rage wars against others, forcing them to bow down before your might!"

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed, "And once again, you tried to justify your actions using such pathetic reasons, you don't change do you?"

The old man remained emotionless, drawling on, "Changes must be made for the greater good."

Tsunade exploded at that, "Fuck the greater good! You just want to be in control! And to do so, you don't mind brainwashing the younger generation, trying to show them your power when you have none!"

Danzo's eyes flashed dangerously, "Do not speak of things you do not understand little girl."

Tsunade snarled, "And what are you gonna do about it you filthy rag bag!"

In an instant, the ANBU had faced off against the Ne.

His voice was loud and clear, "We fight to eliminate the weaker link."

* * *

**_Back in Soul Society…… _**

The female dark skinned Vaste Lorde bowed her head, "Madara-sama, all has been done. The plan is ready to be executed at any time."

Said Uchiha didn't even look at her, his eyes clouded with fury and hatred. "Then what are you waiting for?" He raised his hand and pointed at Seireitei, "That place…the so-called heaven shall find out…who is the more superior…"

His smirk widened as he gazed maniacally at the city in front of him, "Uzumaki…must be there as well…and that cat bitch……they shall pay. They shall pay!"

"Hai, Madara-sama…the Hellspawn are getting restless." She gritted her teeth at the way she had to speak to him. She couldn't believe this scum had the power to order her around……

"Do I have to tell you how to do everything? Females……" His eyes glowed as he grabbed her by the throat and held her up using one arm, "Useless and an obstacle to power……"

He increased his grip, causing her to suffocate whilst she tried her best to resist. Madara smirked, before throwing her away, "Sent them away. Let the mission begin!"

The Uchiha turned his hateful red eyes on the female Vaste Lorde in front of him, before growling, "Don't you even think of rebelling Halibel…for I shall destroy you like all the others if I have to."

The dark skinned female clenched her fists, before bowing her head…like she was meant to…… "Hai…Madara-sama……"

Madara gave a deep laugh, before his gaze hardened, "Mess with me……and pay for it with your life! FEEL MY WRATH!" and with a wave of his hands, hundreds and hundreds of hell canines snarled as they charged towards the sacred city in Soul Society…...Seireitei……

* * *

**_Within Seireitei…… _**

They had no idea what happened. All they knew was that within a moment, a peaceful day has been violently interrupted. The alarms rang loud and clear, the defences of Seireitei were activated, however……they stood no chance against the flames from the demons that rained down upon them.

Was it a planned attack? Who was the enemy? Where did these hell spawn come from?

All these questions yet no answers. All the captains had gone off for a meeting with the major Heads of the Five Noble Houses along with Council 46. So within the next 24 hours, no captains shall be present within Seireitei, which is currently proving to be extremely troublesome.

Naruto was merely sparring with Ikkaku and Yumichaka when it started. Demons, hundreds of them, charged into the eleventh division. Without hesitation, he shunpo-ed over to his zanpakuto and unsheathed them, before joining the others in fending them off.

"Hell canines? Who the hell had the ability to summon them?" roared Ikkaku as he sliced another one of them in half. These demons were supposed to be patrolling within Hell, making sure that no prisoner escapes.

They rarely even appear outside of the Hell Gates. Their boss, Cerberus, controls their activities……so whoever ordered them here……

Naruto narrowed his eyes, before shouting out, "Everyone! Leave your division and head for the common training ground! The damages here will increase if we keep fighting here! Destruction Art No. 4, White Lightning!" His aim was dead on, where he caught a string of them right in the head.

Ikkaku growled, "If only we could release our zanpakuto…that way, these things won't stand a chance!"

Just then, a pink blur appeared and joined in the fight, "Hello! I'm back!"

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, "Glad to see that. Yachiru-chan, they're in your care."

She just smiled naively, like she always does, "Sure Kiroi-chan! I'll hold them off."

Naruto nodded, before dashing off again, leaving a trail of dead demons in his path. He needed to get back to his division. _I may even have to……sigh…we'll see…… _

It was unbelievable, the hell canines matched the Shinigami for numbers and are extremely formidable opponents. Haku, Yugito and Miyu aren't here, so that's a good thing.

"What the……" He growled at the sight before him, the hell canines are ganging up on Shinigami that were separated from the main group, picking the weak ones out first.

The numbers are decreasing; however, to be truthful, they are just like hollows, only slightly stronger. As expected from the weakest hell spawn. His division was off helping out wherever they could, and once again, Naruto couldn't help but smile as all the divisions fought as one, fending off the enemy, with the fourth division healing the injured and performing some effective binding kido.

However, Rukia was no where to be seen. He gritted his teeth at the thought of her being hurt. "Destructive Arts No. 63, Thunder Bolt Cannon!" A huge blast cleared his way as he dashed towards the thirteenth division.

* * *

**_With Konoha…… _**

"You shall pay for your crimes today! DANZO!" Tsunade roared as she sent another punch his way, smashing through his Ne defences. The old man didn't lose his touch in combat at all; his katana was hidden all along, within his cane, and as always, his kenjutsu was as effective as ever.

She grimaced as he found another open spot and exploited it to the fullest. He was a seasoned warrior, to think that she had underestimated his abilities for so long, it was a severe blow to her pride.

Perhaps, it was because of her poor leadership and foresight that has caused this rebel to gain power. Of course, the corruption of the village council was apparent, but still, if only she hadn't been so stricken over the death of so many loved ones…if only Naruto had been here to support her like old times……

She laughed dryly as she shook her head. Now is not the time to be wallowing in self-pity. Tsunade is Konoha's Godaime Hokage. And she'll be damned is she loses to a man older than her.

She activated her chakra scalpels, and with another war cry, she charged, facing down Danzo's icy stare with her fiery glare. _You won't get away with this! _

Jiraiya was holding his own against several nukenins, where they had pledged their loyalty to Danzo in the hopes of being able to kill a few of their old enemies. Basically, they want to see Konoha destroyed as much as possible.

"Doton: Yomi Numa! _(Earth Element: Swamp of the Underworld)_" yelled Jiraiya as he once again, subdued the enemies. This is getting stupid. The peace that they worked so hard for, why? Why were there always dumbasses think that they have a right to decide the fate of others?

Sakura was fighting alongside Tsunade, taking on the Ne Commander, much like her Shishou. However, her stamina was quickly weakening, she had did several operations before joining the combat. The others tried persuading her to stay in the hospital, however, she knew she had to go to the frontlines.

Naruto would never forgive her had she rested and waited whilst all the others fought for their village. _Damn straight he won't.

* * *

_

**_Back in Seireitei…… _**

"Destruction Arts No. 31, Red Flame Cannon!" roared the female Kuchiki as she blasted the canines out of the way. This has been going on for quite some time, and is getting immensely frustrating, not to mention it was extremely taxing on her stamina.

She cursed herself for her incompetence as she as a seated officer, could barely handle more than four at once. Kentaro was fighting alongside Kiyone, both forming a tag team as they fought against the demons back to back.

It was unnerving, seeing how the thirteenth division was currently at its weakest, seeing how the fuku-taichou was killed and a third seat has yet to be chosen. Rukia was the fourth seat, whilst Kiyone and Sentaro shared the fifth seat. Those two were always arguing, yet exceptionally skilled in team battle. Their teamwork is unbelievable.

"Gah! GET LOST!" Rukia slashed the hell canine charging at her right through its head, yet another one sneaked behind her and gave her a hard claw across the back.

Blood spurted everywhere whilst her eyes blurred significantly. The shock caused by the pain momentarily stopped her and in a flash, five hell canines charged at them.

She forced her eyes open, clinging on to her zanpakuto, however, it was too late. They came from all directions, not giving her a single opening. Rukia's head drooped, _Am I to die here? Forgive me……Naruto……_

However, it appears that fate has more in store for her, for a rough, yet familiar voice called out, "Hoero! Zabimaru! _(Howl! Snake Tail!)_"

Rukia gasped in surprise, "Renji?!"

His zanpakuto released itself with a fiery glow, before transforming into a segmented blade with a pick-like protrusion on each segment. The segments are connected by stretchable threads, where Renji extended it and took out all five demons in one go.

Said red-head grinned as he landed shortly beside Rukia, bopping her on the head, "Always so careless. Geez, Naruto would kill me if I hadn't been here quick enough." His smirk was wide as he saw her blush on the face. Whether it was from embarrassment or anger, he didn't know. But at least she was still the same Rukia, just as easy to rile up.

She was about to argue back when once again, Renji brandished his whip-like zanpakuto and took out the two behind them, "Stop whining and help out you chibi!"

Rukia absolutely went ballistic at that comment and instantly sliced the two canines before her, before smacking Renji hard, "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Renji rolled his eyes, "Hey, truth hurts, don't blame me."

"WHY YOU……"

They were back to back, facing against countless hellspawns, yet their will to win is stronger than ever. "Damn it, how many more are there?"

Rukia growled, "Try tons."

"Are you kidding me?! You must've been slacking off!" yelled Renji as he charged into combat.

"You're one to talk!" Rukia sent another red flame cannon at the canines, blowing a whole string of them instantly.

Just like old times, egging each other on, striving to out-perform the other. A friendly rivalry that does wonders to their skills. It's times like this that Rukia really appreciates Renji being here for her. Though deep down, she was hoping that somehow……her favorite blond would still come and save her.

The redhead glanced at her before smirking, "I know what you're thinking, why isn't Mr. Yellow Prince saving ya?" He continued speaking even as he sliced and diced through the hellspawns that almost crowded the division.

Rukia groaned, _maybe having him here isn't such a good idea……_

"He'll come. Trust me."

"……"

Renji fully demonstrated just why he was one of the best zanjutsu rookies ever to be seen in Seireitei, pure strength and skill outshines the devastating attacks sent forth by the hell canines.

"Believe in him. Believe in us all. We'll survive this and everything will be fine."

"But…but……"

Just then, another voice called out, "No buts!" before she released her zanpakuto, "Unare! Haineko! _(Growl! Ash Cat!)_"

The blade dissolved into gray ash instantly, swiping a pack of five out of the way.

"Rangiku!" Rukia was amazed by the fact that two of her closest friends had already unleashed their shikai.

"Rukia-chan, listen to Renji! We've been through so much together. Surely a little bit more would be a piece of …CAKE!" She swung her zanpakuto took out two canines behind her.

Renji growled as more canines attacked to take the place of the fallen ones. "God damnit, they just keep coming!"

The trio was slowly being surrounded, as the hell canines singled them out as the ones with the most threat. Rukia glanced at Rangiku, before charging up a kido. Rangiku understood her plan, and joined her as they both released their attacks, "Destruction Arts No. 66, Double Blue Fire Crashdown!"

In an instant, two blasts of azure flames erupted from their palms, before smashing right into the group on their right.

"Quick, there's an opening!" Renji made use of their temporary shock and lashed out a few more, sending them back to where they belong.

Slashes, slices, uppercuts, everything seemed to be working, however, the numbers definitely weren't any less than before. If anything, it seemed to be increasing.

"This is getting ridiculous!" roared Rangiku.

* * *

**_In Konoha…… _**

"This is bullshit!" One straight punch to the face ended another Ne's life. Sai was actually showing emotion for once, where anger was evident on his face.

"You ruined my life, I can let that pass, but no more, nobody shall pay for your mistakes…AGAIN! Ninpo: Choju Giga _(Ninja Arts: Beast Prowls)_" The ink lions immediately rose from his scrolls, ending the lives of many.

"Why can't you just DIE?!" Tsunade was getting extremely irritated. Somehow, _somehow_, Danzo was able to dodge her attacks every single time. She was sure she had him a few minutes ago, yet the vile man was able to dodge her attacks in the nick of time.

Sakura was in danger at the moment due to the continuous onslaught from the nukenins. At this rate, they might even lose the battle!

_Is this it? _

She parried a punch, retaliating full force, smashing in the skull of another Ne officer.

_All the peace we worked for……everything we sacrificed for……does it all end here? _

Sakura took a punch in the stomach and gritted her teeth as she endured the pain, "SHANNARO!" One straight kick created a chakra shockwave, blasting the attacker away.

_Naruto……

* * *

_

**_Back in Seireitei…… _**

Madara shifted his feet impatiently, a scowl forming on his face, "So, shinigamis aren't thatweak after all."

His smirk grew as gathered up his reiatsu, "Then let's…take this up a notch!"

Purple flashes began to appear around his body, hell canines froze in their movement, before turning their heads as one and staring at him in fear.

"Halibel! Round them up!"

The blonde haired female clenched her fists as she carried out her orders. If one actually observed her movement, he would realize that her skill was amazing. No wasted energy, no extra attacks. Each step is placed just in the right place, each slash just at the right point. Perfect, graceful and beautiful……

Madara however, ignores all these and focused his power onto his hands, before plunging them into the ground. His blood slowly seeped into ground, a seal began to stretch and surround him.

A howl of anger erupted from below, where moans of pain and sorrow filled the air.

"It is time! In the name of Hell, I summon thee, come forth and rage the land with thy wrath. Come aid me in my cause!"

Halibel turned her head away, not wanting to witness the tragedy that will soon befall this piece of land before her. Even though she hated Shinigami with a passion, no one deserves to die such a painful death.

A huge demon slowly rose from the ground, towering above them, its fangs bared, its claws smelt of death. Madara looked at it appraisingly, before the same evil sneer appeared once again, "Mwahaha! Behold! CERBERUS!"

* * *

**_With Rukia and co…… _**

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me……" Renji's jaw crashed onto the ground at the sight of the monstrous demon that rose before their very eyes.

"Ce-ce-ce-cerberus????!!!!"

"The demon in charge of all these hellspawn???"

"We're so screwed……"

Rukia gaped at the size of the dog demon. It was slightly shorter than a Menos Grande, yet its size was about twice a Menos. Its three heads thrashed about, saliva dripping everywhere, its hunger for blood evident in its snarls.

"This is way out of our league!" cried Rangiku.

"No shit……" Renji wasted no time in grabbing their hands, before dashing off with them in a quick short Shunpo. "We gotta get outta here!"

All the canines seemed to cower in fear before their lord. They didn't dare move without an order, for they knew, the punishment would be severe……

"**Infidels! Who gave you the order to invade on your own?**"

"That would be me."

The gigantic black canine peered down at the small figure standing there, with that annoying smirk on his face, "**You……the prisoner……**"

Madara shook his head, before raising an eyebrow, "Know your place you dog. I am your summoner, and for that, you shall do my bidding. Or else……"

Cerberus stared at him for a moment, before laughing. The head in the middle growled, "**Who do you think you are? You are a mere escapee from Hell!**"

His eyes narrowed as the head on the left rolled its eyes at him, "**You don't look much. Someone obviously rescued you.**"

The Uchiha gritted his teeth and his eyes flashed in anger. The hated Sharingan eyes appeared before staring down the three pairs in front of him in anger, "Do as I say or meet you end." His purple reiatsu sky-rocketed and surrounded him in a violet vortex.

Cerberus took a step back from the power Madara was emitting, before growling in irritation, "**Tch, so be it. But do know that the price is heavy……**"

"I shall pay ONLY if you finish the job scoundrel." Sneered the Uchiha.

"**How dare he mock us!**" roared the head on the right, "**You may be our summoner, but we can choose not to obey!**"

"Then I have a deal for you. An all-you-can-eat feast. Any amount of reiatsu you want, you can get it. All I need, is for you to destroy this pathetic place."

Cerberus glanced at Seireitei and the frightened Shinigami that were hoping against hope that everything will be alright. Injured people lay helpless everywhere, those few standing were exhausted, and reinforcements were no where to be seen.

Cerberus licked its lips, before roaring in laughter, "**Very well then, let the feast…BEGIN!**"

The canines all howled in joy at their lord's order and quickly continued the onslaught. Renji cursed before brandishing his zanpakuto once again. "This is ridiculous……"

Madara cackled as chaos broke out once again. He turned around and began walking towards the portal he prepared earlier, only stopping to order Halibel once more, "Make sure you see it to the very end…for that is what will happen to you……if you fail me……"

The blonde haired Vaste Lorde bowed her head unwillingly. The shame of having to work for such a revolting man is overbearing. To think that all he knows is power and fame.

_I will endure……_

_I must endure……

* * *

_

**_Back in Konoha…… _**

The battle was slowly, but definitely coming to an end. The Ne forces have already been overcome. Most of the forces were exhausted and even Jiraiya was spent.

Danzo gritted his teeth as he saw his plan in ruins, once again, he had lost…lost to the disciple of his arch nemesis. His eyes narrowed in anger, before he poured out all his chakra, ready to detonate his own body in order to at least take down the Godaime Hokage.

He grabbed all the soldier pills he had and swallowed them in one gulp. "Hahaha, Tsunade-hime! No one can stop me now! It's too late, your chakra isn't enough to break through my defense! Konoha shall perish!"

The Konoha forces gasped as the chakra Danzo was emitting turned a disgusting black, "That's right, I am now a detonator. If I can't fulfill my ambitions, then Konoha shall go down with me!" His face filled with maniacal glee, whilst he kept gathering his chakra and pouring them into every single tenketsu in his body.

Tsunade clenched her fist, "Why? Why must you do this? You were a good soldier once Danzo! How can you do this to your home?!"

"If they can't accept my ideals, they shall die. They MUST die! I am the leader, I am Kage! ME! ME!"

Jiraiya gritted his teeth, "He's lost it."

A force field began to envelop his body, pushing everyone backwards, "Gahahahahaha! It's over! You shall pay for your insolence! PREPARE TO DIE!"

Tsunade slammed her fist into ground, tears of regret filled her eyes and she watched Danzo continue his preparations in destroying her home. She could do nothing about it.

However, before she could even react, a pink blur raced past her and in a flash of green light, she smashed her fist directly into the force field.

"Sakura!" Tsunade cried in shock and dismay.

Danzo guffawed as the insane side took over, "You can do nothing you worm!"

Sakura panted as she continued to force her way through, her green medical chakra flaring green as she inched through the force field, "This defence of yours is the destruction of life force……and to counter it……one would have to give up his/her life force to break through."

"The destruction of life is easy and solely depends on negative emotions like rage and hatred. That I can overcome, for that I have felt before. But……Naruto taught me something else." Her emerald orbs stared down Danzo fearlessly, "He saw through your petty schemes and had developed a technique to counter yours."

By now, the green chakra has successfully forced its way through the dark force field and Sakura's hand is now placed directly over Danzo's heart. "Wha-what do you think you're doing?! I'm invincible! I am the KAGE!"

Sakura's cold voice continued to speak as she muttered a silent goodbye to all her loved ones, "This was originally designed for Naruto, since he had unlimited health recovery. This technique uses one's life force to counter yours. That is the reason for your creation of Ne isn't it? To uproot Nature, to destabilize us and cause destruction, that is your reason for war."

Her green eyes softened, "But he saw through it……my fiancé……Uzumaki Naruto……he saw through it. Ninpo: Jukai Kyushu _(Ninja Arts: Nature Absorption)_"

In an instant, the black vile chakra from Danzo was slowly sucked into Sakura's glowing palms. It was as though the forest was filtering the dust and dirt, clearing out a clean path……for new seeds to grow.

"SAKURA!" cried Tsunade helplessly as she watched her only disciple carry out this jutsu. True, Naruto did leave this behind, however, he didn't state why he made this, and Tsunade had automatically assumed that it was for fighting against ninjutsu specialists.

She knew the effects though, and really, it was perfect for Naruto. Whilst the enemies' chakra could harm the users' body, Naruto's bijuu could heal him infinite times. For Sakura however……her heart will not be able to take the pressure caused by the jutsu and therefore, death is inevitable.

"NOOOO! DON'T DO IT!"

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya quickly restrained her, lest she get caught in the vortex of chakra that has formed around the two in the middle of the battlefield. Such a majestic sight, as though the life stream itself is correcting the mistakes others have caused upon it.

_Naruto……Fight with me! _

Her chakra flared once again, only this time, the glowing green changed to a luminescent white, "Hangeki! _(Return Attack)_" The chakra reversed its flow that instant and stormed its way through Danzo's chakra system, destroying the pathways as it moved.

"ARRRRGGGHHHH!!!" screamed Danzo in agony as his entire being exploded from the inside, his chakra completely destroyed his organs, leaving him a pile of limp flesh on the ground, eyes staring blankly, empty and dead, cold as ever.

The pink-haired kunoichi slumped to the ground, gasping for breath. Her life force had been depleted. It was over. Danzo was dead……peace once again……

Her eyelids felt so heavy, every single muscle in her body was screaming in protest. No more metabolic reactions to support them. No more life within them. The cells are dying. Haruno Sakura……is dying.

So many things she had wanted to do……so much she wanted to accomplish……

She closed her eyes, she went with the flow.

_So……this is death……is this……what you felt Naruto? So unbelievably tired? _

Her breathing slowed down, her ears failed to register the large amount of voices calling at her, willing her to wake up.

_I'll be with you soon……my love…… _

And right in Godaime Hokage, Tsunade's arms, Haruno Sakura, one of the best medics in the whole world, treasured friend of many and respected kunoichi of all five lands……died peacefully with a smile on her face……

* * *

**_Back in Seireitei…… _**

"Why can't you just DIE!" It was extremely frightening and irritating, that even now, more hell canines are charging. And what's worse, Cerberus is joining in the attack.

"USE YOUR LEGS AND RUN YOU CHICKEN-WUSSES!" roared Renji as he tried to take on the demons whilst preventing others from getting hurt. Most Shinigami were still engaged in combat, and only the academy students were safely protected in the Main Division. Nanao had been sent to get the Captains, and right now, all they could do was hope.

Hinamori had joined in the fray and was currently engaged in a projectile combat with the canines. Her Kido was absolutely amazing and alongside Kira, they were able to hold their own.

Rukia was doing exceptionally well and even without a shikai, she finally calmed down enough to start performing like she always did. It was then, that most of the other thirteenth squad members realized that she really did deserve her seat. Her zanjutsu, binding and destruction kido, hoho and hakuda were all extremely balanced and controlled.

She is really an all-rounder, though the lack of experience is evident. Even so, no one shall ever talk about her being in the division because of her family.

"No, it can't be!" Rangiku gasped as she slowly realized what's happening. They were singling Rukia out, creating a perfect chance for Cerberus to strike!

However, the dark-haired Shinigami could only focus on what was before her at the moment, "Must…hold out! Destruction Arts no. 33, Blue Fire Crashdown!"

Cerberus chuckled, before crouching down, "**Feisty aren't we……you shall be the first sacrifice!**" And right after that, he attacked.

Rukia's eyes widened as she saw the huge dog demon leap towards her location.

"No…bloody…WAY?!" She quickly administered Shunpo and barely escaped from the deadly claws of Cerberus.

Renji and the others all tried to help her, but all was futile as they too, were caught between protecting the helpless and destroying the canines.

She couldn't attack. It was all she could do to just evade and even so, within mere seconds, her body was filled with cuts and wounds.

"**Not bad for a Shinigami……but it's over!**" The three-headed dog snapped its right jaws at Rukia, forcing her to jump up to the building. The jaws on the left chomped on the building, breaking her balance and catching her off guard, before the head in the middle rammed her right through the rubble, smashing her into the ground, creating a small crater.

She struggled for breath as the full impact of the strike coursed through her body. At least four of her ribs were broken and her leg bone has properly snapped. Rukia's vision was slowly blurring, her grip on her zanpakuto loosened slightly.

Fear began to grip her. She was helpless before Cerberus. The difference in strength……was just too much.

"**Grrrrr……how do you like that little missy?**" growled the hell gates guardian.

"RUKIA!" Renji cussed as he tried to reach her. Shunpo was never one of his strong points and he was regretting it immensely now.

"**All shall be futile. Be honored that I chose to eliminate you first of all people.**" Cerberus towered over her, menacing red eyes staring down at her, lust for blood stronger than ever, "**Now……DIE!**"

Instinct overtook her, as she stretched out her arms and yelled out, "Binding Arts No. 61, Rikudou Kourou! _(Six pillars of Holy Light!)_"

"**What?!**" White light flashed throughout the area as they gathered and smashed into one of the skulls of Cerberus, rendering it unconscious and successfully interrupting its movement.

It roared in pain at the sudden attack, "**You will pay…YOU WILL PAY!!!**"

The demon lord broke free of the light rods, jaws opened wide and dived straight for Rukia.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!" Everyone cried in horror at the fate that Rukia was sure to meet.

_This……is how I die? _

_……I never even……apologize…….. _

_Was it worth risking everything for my friends? _

_…...HELL YEAH! _

Her head was held high, and she glared Cerberus right in the eye, "BRING IT ON YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

A deafening roar was heard and in an instant, blood splashed everywhere……

* * *

**_With Yugito and co…… _**

"Sa-sakura?!" Gasped the blonde as she flash-stepped over to the one girl she treated as her sis in her life. The shock, grief and joy of seeing her here was overwhelming.

"Who…who did this to you?!"

Sakura blinked, before rubbing her eyes again, "_Yugito?!_"

"Yes! It's me!"

"Oh my……YUGITO!" cried Sakura in glee as she enveloped her in a warm embrace. "I thought you were dead!"

Another voice spoke out, "Well, we all are really. This are just our souls."

The pink-haired medic spun around, only to find a smiling raven-haired female in a black Gi with a small girl holding her hand, eyeing Sakura curiously.

"…you…you're…_Haku_?!"

Haku chuckled, "You still remember me? I'm flattered."

Sakura's eyes widened, "But…but aren't we all……dead?"

Yugito's golden orbs twinkled mischievously, "So do you know what this means?"

Silence……then, "NARUTO IS HERE AS WELL??!!!!"

* * *

**_Back in Seireitei…… _**

All was quiet, for Cerberus slowly turned its head to the man with enough guts to stand before him as an equal.

No one could believe what they saw. It was a flash……a crimson flash……so that could only mean……

"**You…WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!**" growled Cerberus as he eyed the man in contempt. How dare this pathetic being interrupt his meal?!

Rukia slowly opened her eyes……only to find herself staring at a face she had longed to see at all these days, those loving cerulean orbs, that sun-kissed blond hair……

Her lips trembled as she gazed at him, words couldn't possibly describe just how distraught she was feeling right now.

"Na-naruto……"

He sighed, before giving her that oh so familiar foxy grin, "Looks like I came just in time……"

Rukia started to shiver, fear completely overwhelmed her, regret and melancholy filled her being as she sobbed into his chest, gripping him tightly, not wanting to let go.

Said blond merely smiled, "What's the matter Rukia? I know I may not be the guy you want to see……and I know that I did something that you will never forgive me for……but……"

"HOW?!" Tears filled her eyes as she gazed at her love, "How can you still be so calm?!"

Naruto sighed, before whispering gently, "You're my precious person Rukia……I shall protect you…always……"

She gripped the empty sleeve that was currently flapping freely in the wind, her hands trembling, "But why……where is your arm…YOUR LEFT ARM?!"

Silence……deathly silence……

Naruto merely pulled her closer, "It was worth it, seeing you there, fearless and unrelenting even against these odds. I'm proud of you Rukia……I love you."

Rukia's heart melted at those words, "Baka…BAKA!" The tears just keep falling, the shock and pain was too much to endure. Once again……he had saved her……however the sacrifice……was too much……

Naruto's eyes then slowly shrouded, before red reiatsu began to flow from his body, "Cerberus……"

He slowly laid Rukia down on the roof, his eyes raging at the sight of the demon before him, his right hand reached down and grabbed Tsukiyomi, unsheathing one of the katana, "You shall pay……for daring to lay your filthy paw……on my beloved……"

* * *

**_Ok, so that wasn't too too long, lol, but at least I made it. If this chap isn't that gd, I apologize. What you see here, is the product of my spare time in six different airport lounges. _**

**_I shall once again apologize for my lateness, but I've really been busy. _**

**_"I Will Believe" shall be updated soon, and the fic I promised my friend, the NaruOC shall be out after that. Give me a bit more time to sort out my affairs and I won't disappoint you. _**

**_Comments would be much appreciated for this chap, and if the lemon sux, do tell and I'll stick to plain fluff. Action, hope it was gd, the twists and other hell stuff, wonder if you enjoy them. _**

**_And so, another chap done. Hopefully, this will make up for the wait. Cya guys. XD _**


	10. Underneath the Underneath

_**A/N: Ah ha, looks like the fact that Naruto lost his arm came to be quite a shock. Lol, you'll see what happens here. And yes, that came from One Piece, which I am quite fond of. XD**_

_**Now, let's get the action started, and hopefully, I can make it as realistic as I imagined it. ENJOY! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and/or Naruto, simple as that.

* * *

**_

I Live On

Chapter 10: Underneath the Underneath

"Huh? Why can't I get in contact with headquarters?" Yugito raised an eyebrow at the transmitter.

Haku frowned, "Something must have happened, there is always someone stationed at the reception centre."

"Yeah, but what?"

It was then, that a blurry voice shouted out, "Calling out to all shinigami outside of Seireitei!"

Both shinigami's eyes widened as the voice continued, "_This is a class S emergency! All mission objectives must be aborted as soon as possible. You have permission to use the closest DBT spot! I repeat, all Shinigami are to return to Seireitei as soon as possible!_"

Sakura tilted her head, "What's DBT……whoa!"

In a flash, Yugito and Haku grabbed Sakura, one on each side of her, executing flash step after flash step, dashing towards their destination.

"What's going on?!" yelled Sakura against the wind roaring past her.

Haku ignored her outburst and yelled into the transmitter, "Nanao!!! Nanao! What happened?!"

The transmitter hissed, before emitting, "_Haku?! You will not believe this unless you see it for yourself! GET BACK HERE NOW!!!_"

Miyu quickly grabbed the transmitter, "Where's Naruto?! Is he alright?!"

"_No time to explain! OH MY……_ _Transmission terminated._"

"This does _not_ sound good." Grumbled the blonde.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" shouted Sakura.

"We're going to the DBT."

"What the heck is that?"

"Direct Boundary Transport."

"And why do we need to go there?"

Haku sighed in melancholy, "Because……hell just broke loose in Seireitei……"

* * *

_**Back in Seireitei……**_

The fight had already lasted for half an hour, Naruto had so far been able to hold his own, if barely, by using one of his zanpakuto in its sealed form. But obviously, it's proving to be quite difficult against a creature that big.

The others are getting anxious and everyone witnessing this fight was quietly praying in their hearts, praying that the rookie hero would once again pull through and bring them a miracle. It's extremely shameful to know that in all of Seireitei, without the captains and a few vice-captains present, only one has the guts to fight against the Demon Lord, only one who has the courage to attempt the impossible, all for the purpose of protecting his precious people.

"NARUTO!!!" screamed Rukia as Cerberus once again snapped at him.

Said blond flung the katana at the three heads, before unsheathing the second katana and instantly executed a short shunpo, "HAARRRGGH!!!"

"**TOO WEAK!**"

Cerberus clashed right on with the zanpakuto, his fangs bearing down fiercely upon Naruto, who was trying his best to gain some sort of advantage in this insane battle.

This battle is totally unbelievable. It's horrifying to just look at the fight. Cerberus showed no mercy, and Naruto was clearly being cornered bit by bit.

The difference in strength was evident. Even if Naruto was the best rookie Shinigami ever to exist in Seireitei, with the lack of an arm, a severe blood loss, it was clear that he was fighting a losing battle.

"Tsukiyomi!" The katana in his hand morphed into the lighter aqua blade of his. "Itoryu: Zankuken! _(One Sword style: Air Slice)_"

A vertical shockwave emerged from the blade, blasting Cerberus right in the face. The heads on the sides snapped in anger and attempted to bite down on him. One quick shunpo did the job.

"**Not bad, but not GOOD ENOUGH!**" A huge ball of dark flame erupted from its mouth, engulfing all those in front of it.

Naruto made use of the distance between them and stabbed the blade into the ground, "Come on girl, help me pull through……"

The zanpakuto glowed bright, water vapour in the air began condensing, and just as the flame reached, a strong ice shield rose from the ground, showing not the slightest sign of melting in the face of such a strong flame.

"**What the……**"

"You're too slow……" A dark nodaichi was held at in between its eyes of the left head, "Your flame too dull……" Red sparks began to emit from the blade, "Itoryu: Hiryuken! _(One Sword Style: Heat Dragon Sword)_"

"**NO WAY!**" roared Cerberus but it was unable to react in time.

One golden beam smashed right on, the flames gradually glowing white. The intensity of the flame rivals that of Cerberus', yet this flame represents something totally different.

Black represents destruction. White represents birth.

Black represents pollution. White represents purity.

So in this case, Naruto pulled through. His dash slice worked wonders on the demon lord, causing it to cry out in agony.

"**RAWR!**"

"Oh shit……" Naruto braced himself as Cerberus thrashed about, ramming him head on into another wall, before firing more random shots at him, destroying the infra-structure around them, creating more rubble.

"It's no use! The difference in size is just……" Renji gritted his teeth.

"**COME ON OUT! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!!!**"

Crimson reiatsu burst from behind it and out came Naruto, his sleeve filled with reiatsu, solidifying the material and using it to hold on to the aqua katana. The dark nodaichi was flung right at Cerberus, acting as a distraction, whilst he muttered the incantations, ending with, "Destruction Arts No. 63! Thunder Bolt Cannon!"

Cerberus countered it with a flame ball, its paws clawing at Naruto. Yet that single moment was all he needed. He raised the aqua katana, and using his reiatsu, he summoned the nodaichi back.

"Try this on for size!" The two combined into a razor blade, glowing gold as Naruto used the similar technique that he used on Marechiyo, only much bigger. He willed his reiatsu into forming a spherical barrier around the Canine Lord, "This……is the end!"

He executed a shunpo, charging up towards the sky, the blade's glow slowly increasing in intensity, until it reaches a blinding white.

Cerberus growled and thrashed around as it tried to get out of the barrier, yet all seemed futile as the reiatsu would always force it back somehow.

"**WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! WHAT DO YOU HOPE TO ACHIEVE?!**"

Everyone held there breath as they saw Naruto come to a stop high up in the sky, before he backflipped, and with a short burst of reiatsu, he dashed straight back down towards Cerberus, "You talk too much, like another furball I know."

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY?!**"

"I said shut up, 'cause I'm about to make you!"

The blade lengthened due to the reiatsu, forming a huge zanbato as Naruto raised it above his head, "Itoryu Ougi……_(One Sword Style Master Arts)_"

For once, Cerberus seemed worried as all six eyes widened considerably, their growling stopped, and paws laid still, "**WHAT……**"

"Tsukikage Zankuken!!! _(Shadowing Moon Divider)_" The energy blade sliced cleanly through the barrier, a slashing noise echoing throughout the area. Naruto landed gracefully onto the ground, with his back towards Cerberus, his blade held tightly in his chest, the aura ever so bright.

Cerberus seemed frozen by the attack, everything seemed to stop in that moment, hoping against hope that this would have ended it all.

Naruto slowly sheathed his blade, before uttering quietly, "See ya……"

A loud guttural howl came from Cerberus as the barrier around him exploded in a fiery red, the force from the aftershock blasted the area clean of rubble, leaving a devastated ring of demise around the once thrashing demon lord.

The detonation was incredibly awe-inspiring, giving each and every shinigami hope. Of course, it also left an extremely shocked vaste lorde dazed in her spot. Only one question shot through her mind at that time, _Who is he?_

All demonic canines whimpered before rushing towards their lord, unable to believe that someone as puny and insignificant as this…this shinigami……was able to defeat their almighty lord.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, his breathing ragged, as he had spent almost all of his energy on that last attack. Right now, he could collapse any minute, yet he had to stand. He shall not fall until the moment where Cerberus is totally and completely inactive. No chances can be taken.

A grin slowly developed on Renji's face, "He…he did it! That bloody guy actually did it!"

Cheers erupted throughout the area as all jumped for joy, it was over! They've won, and all is safe now! The sighs of relief, the cries of happiness……Rangiku and the others ran towards him, ready to give him a well deserved celebration……however……

Naruto's eyes widened, "STAY BACK!"

And before they even had time to react, Naruto was already in front of them pushing them aside, before streams of red splashed all over their bodies.

All the positive emotions instantly disappeared as they saw once again, Cerberus standing tall and only a couple of wounds on its torso, yet mostly unharmed. However, that's not the worse part.

Hinamori barely held in a sob as Rukia cried out, "NARUTO!!!"

A claw had impaled right through his back whilst he dashed to save them. His eyes seem glazed, his hands limp.

"**HAHAHAH! YOU THOUGHT THAT COULD KILL ME?! ME?! YOU SHINIGAMI ARE HOPELESS!!!**" And with that, Cerberus flung Naruto right through another building, before the blond landed roughly onto the ground, not moving at all.

Nanao and Yachiru were the first to reach him and to their utmost horror, there was no pulse. He wasn't breathing.

"Kiroi-chan! Kiroi-chan!"

She shook Naruto slightly, expecting the blond to swat her away playfully like he always did, yet to no avail.

Nanao bit her lips as she turned her head away, _Why…WHY?!_

Rukia's lips trembled as she saw Naruto lying there, without a single sign of life within him. No trace of reiatsu could be felt from him.

Uzumaki Naruto was dead.

"No……no……it…it can't be……come on Naruto……stop joking around……" Her smooth hands caressed his face shakily, trying to grasp the warmth that was slowly slipping away from the blond.

"I…I haven't even apologized………You…you can't just leave us!!" yelled Rukia, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Yugito and Haku had left Sakura and Miyu with the fourth division before rushing here to see if they could be of any help. When both heard that Naruto had lost an arm, they were shocked beyond words.

They shunpo-ed to the fight and arrived just in time to hear Rukia scream out, "You can't die like this Naruto!!!"

In that instant, Haku felt faint whereas Yugito stood rooted to the spot.

Naruto……the ever so cheerful sunshine……the all-so caring man……the lover of their life………dead?

"No…no way……NOOOO!!!!" Yugito pushed aside the shinigami blocking the way before finally reaching the only man she loved in her life, cradled in Rukia's arms, there he was, blood dripping from his mouth, numerous wounds and injuries spread across his torso, cuts littering his limbs……he was dead……

Haku staggered at the sight of him, those eyes, those beautiful cerulean orbs have lost their glow……that mouth, the one that spouted flattering words for her almost all the time……that nose……the one that would always inhale her scent when he hugged her……that hair……those ears……the ones she loved to play with……

And that face……that adorable face……so pale……so cold……

"Naruto!!!!" cried Haku as she broke down in front of him, tears of regret rushed down her face as she remembered the good times they had before.

Yugito tried her best to act strong, but she couldn't. The sorrow, the pain, the shock was just too much……she kneeled before her love, caressing his cheeks, tear drops dripping down slowly. She refused to cry like a baby at a time like this. Naruto had told her before, that even if he died, he wanted her to be strong, because there will always be someone there for her, and she had promised to try……for him.

The melancholy spread throughout the atmosphere, affecting almost every single one in the area. Even those who didn't know Naruto that well felt sorry for him. If only they all had the same courage that he had……

'If only'……two magical words that should never exist in anyone's mind. The past cannot be changed. The future is what can be altered. And all that……is based on your actions here in the present.

* * *

_**With Halibel……**_

"Impressive……able to bring Cerberus down to sixty percent of his original power. This guy……he is dangerous………Uchiha should……no……I shall not report this to him. I'll merely say that the plan is going smoothly……"

Her eyes gazed softly at the blond lying dead on the ground, "Pity you didn't survive it……I was wondering if anyone can break free from fate……it seems……that once again…………"

She sighed before looking at Cerberus, "Well, might as well wait for it to finish them off……"

* * *

_**Back with the shinigami……**_

All was quiet, everyone unsure of what to do now. To be honest, they really didn't dare to go against something that seemed impossible to defeat. Even Naruto, after that ultimate attack had failed……

Renji and the others shifted uncomfortably, caught between the melancholy of Naruto's death and anxiety of Cerberus' presence. They wanted to do something……but what?

This was instantly answered for when Yugito bit her lips, "You……really gave it your all……didn't you……" She slowly stood up, her hands tightly wrapped around her zanpakuto, her jaws clenched, her eyes glaring daggers at Cerberus, "Well then, it would be a disgrace……if I didn't prove my worth too!"

Haku unsheathed Yukihime, "Indeed, I owe my life to Naruto-kun……it is time that I finish what he has not……or _die trying_!!!"

"Wait! What are you……" Shuuhei tried to stop them, but they had already dashed off.

Rukia was next, "He died because of me……then I……shall willingly die for him!"

"Rukia, wha……" She too disappeared.

Yachiru leapt to her feet, "How dare you kill my Kiroi-chan!!" Pink reiatsu exploded all around her, "You _shall pay!_" No one had ever seen her that angry, and to be honest, it was extremely scary. A shunpo later and she was gone.

Ikkaku activated his shikai, "Bro, it seems that we've been quite the cowards……"

Yumichaka used his shikai as well, "Indeed, such is a definite disgrace to the beauty of our personalities and skills."

Both gripped their weapons tightly, "We should fight to the death then……"

"There is nothing as honourable and glorious as dying out on the battlefield as a warrior……"

"SO LET'S DO IT!!!" And with a loud war cry, both dashed for the demon lord, yelling all the while, "Hey! Leave some for us!"

Kira sighed, "Why are we still here?"

Renji cracked his knuckles, "Haven't got a clue."

"Naruto's our friend right?"

"No duh……"

"Friends die for each other right?"

"Uh huh……"

"But we seem to be a bit late on that……"

"We can always make up for it……"

Their zanpakuto were unsheathed in a flash, "For Naruto!"

Cerberus, though seemingly alright, was temporarily weakened due to the intensity of that last attack. He had thought that by killing that blond brat, the shinigami would lay off their attacks and run for their lives or something.

But the plan backfired, and now, it was on the receiving end of a lot of attacks. True, none of them were as strong as just one from the blond brat, yet when they all added up, they still took quite a toll on its strength.

"**You pathetic beings! How dare you** **take on one as strong as me?! AS ALMIGHTY AS ME?!!**"

None replied, yet their actions spoke louder than words. _For NARUTO!!_

Halibel raised an eyebrow, before dismissing the servants that were summoning the portal back to Hueco Mundo. _This could get interesting……

* * *

_

_**In Konoha……**_

"ARGH!!!!"

"Hold her down! Get Tsunade-sama immediately!"

"OH KAMI, MAKE IT STOP!!! PLEASE!!! SOMEONE!!! ANYONE!!!!"

"Calm down, Hokage-sama will be here shortly! Shizune-san!"

The experienced medic instantly activated the Shosen no jutsu, and using the chakra's adhesive properties, she tapped several tenketsu on the patient's body.

"Get me some morphine."

"Hai!"

"Someone get Sa……" Shizune bit her lip. It was times like this that she kept forgetting Sakura's death. It just seemed so……unreal. Just a few days ago, she was here, helping out just like usual.

"Shizune-san?"

She quickly recovered from her temporary lapse, before nodding, "Get Tsunade-sama immediately. Tell her…… it has begun……"

"Hai!"

It was all Shizune could do to try and stabilize her, _Hang in there……Anko……

* * *

_

_**Back in Seireitei……**_

"UAGH!!!" Renji was slammed back into the building as Cerberus unleashed another shockwave, blasting them out of the way.

"**HMPH, YOU PATHETIC FOOLS! NOT ONLY ARE YOU WEAK, BUT STUPID AS WELL!**"

It couldn't believe the situation that was currently happening. Most of the Shinigami have been beaten down over and over, yet still they try to stand and face it. The sheer stupidity is somewhat pitying, yet does show a certain amount of courage.

Haku slowly inched over to Renji and used some reiatsu to heal his wounds. No words were exchanged between them. It was a common enemy, it was for a common friend. Naruto had etched himself deeply into each of their memories and they'll be damned if they just let his death slide.

Even Ikkaku was exhausted, to think that this battle crazed 'baldy' who was normally the strongest of them all, was currently lying face down on the battleground, panting for breath. Hope seemed slim, and everything was going downhill. Was this the end of Seireitei?

Yugito charged once again, accompanied by Rangiku as they both unleashed a crimson flame cannon, yet was easily deflected by Cerberus, before its claws grabbed them both.

The pain was unbearable, yet neither showed a sign of weakness, merely glaring straight at the demon lord, as though trying to show it that they would never give up.

Cerberus was getting annoyed, this persistent defense they were holding up was boring. It flung the two female shinigami back into the arms of Renji and Kira, who then charged at him……again……and got slammed back.

"**THIS IS POINTLESS, OUT OF THE WAY!**" Reiatsu began concentrating itself before the centre mouth of Cerberus, slowly solidifying itself, increasing its density bit by bit. Haku and the rest were struggling to get up, there was only one thought in their mind, _If I get hit by that, it's over._

The reiatsu glowed black as it slowly formed a large globe, and unexpected by all, Cerberus opened his jaws wide……and chomped down on the sphere, before swallowing it whole.

Everyone could see its concentration and sure enough, the reiatsu being emitted from its body became such a wild and fiery wave that no one could even see through it. The force generated pushed them all back and to the horror of many, the reiatsu increase doesn't seem to be stopping.

All went silent instantly as Cerberus slowly opened its mouth. Its muscles tense, its eyes glowing with power, its nails dug into the ground, maintaining a good hold on the ground, and slowly……light seemed to be emitted from its throat, a menacing dark beam……

"Oh……SHIT! GET OUT OF THE WAY NOW!!!!" roared Shuuhei as he recognized that as Cerberus' ultimate move, one that was enough to destroy half of Seireitei, one that decimated any being that got caught within the blast……and the worst thing was……there was no escape……

Most recognized it too, seeing how it's all stated in the textbooks. Yet what you see in reality and what you read in theory are two extremely different things. Rukia can testify to that. She has never felt so much fear before, the pure power being shown was enough to shock anyone into stupor.

Her lips began to tremble, her eyes watered from the huge gusts of wind that were blown at them due to the preparations of the attack, her limbs felt numb as the strength left her……there was no way she could get out of this attack……she had lost……they had all lost……yet this time, there was no place for her to 'die' again. She would just disappear from this universe, never to be reborn……never to exist……

Fear gripped her as it did to so many others. It was ironic to Renji as he saw his life flash past his eyes, when he had never really believed in this stuff. Now he knew, his courage was gone, he was a rookie, it was only now that the lack of power seriously gripped his heart. It wasn't supposed to be like this! He was supposed to train and become a captain some day, he was going to surpass all his idols, he was going to find a woman he was satisfied with and get married, have a few kids, retire, live a nice 'death' and the usual.

He gritted his teeth, but fate seems to have more shit in stall for him, _Now isn't that nice……_

Haku and Yugito glanced at one another, both understanding the looks of thanks in their eyes. They had barely known each other for a few months, yet have since become the best of friends. They trained together, ate together, relaxed together, and were as close as sisters. And it was all thanks to Naruto……for they might never have met were it not for the handsome blond……

They had longed to spend more time with the love of their lives, yet it seems that it just wasn't to be. And Sakura……she didn't even get to see Naruto one last time……or Miyu……who shall be so sad that she can't hug her brother once more……

Regret, sorrow, anger, melancholy……they were all negative feelings, and Cerberus feasted on them. Its eyes widened in glee as the attack preparations were complete. "**SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR EXISTENCE!**" The light increased drastically in intensity before a huge beam erupted from its jaws, "**JIGOKU ENKOU! **_(Hell Cry)_"

Death seemed ever so near right then……

* * *

_**In Konoha……**_

"Hang in there!" yelled Tsunade as she carried out the operation. It was extremely unnerving to see the usually carefree kunoichi twisting and screaming in agony as the pain coursed through her body.

The medics were trying all they could to lessen the pain but it was all in vain. As suspected by Naruto, the curse seals are destroying themselves……and the host along with them.

Orochimaru had died for a long time, and Naruto, being a great seal specialist, had foreseen this situation and had tried to devise a safety seal with Jiraiya, succeeding in temporarily helping Anko stay alive. Yet after _Naruto_ died……the safety seal broke and here was the purple-haired kunoichi, struggling for her life……not that she wanted it very much……

Only one person really understood her, and that was the kyuubi jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto. He could understand the hatred directed at her, the jeers, the sneers, the insults and everything, because he's been there before, at a much younger age. He was the only one she dared love……and the only one she shall love. And after Naruto's death, she swore to Kami, that no man shall ever enter the private sanctuary that is her heart……not as long as she lives.

She would gladly kill herself, yet she knew that it would be the coward's way out. Taking one's life is merely escaping, not facing the problem. And so, she lived on. It was cruel, the loneliness, the cold surroundings that she had to face everyday. The menacing faces she saw, the horrid nightmares she had, the stress she tried to cover……it was tough beyond tough.

Yet she continued to do so……and now……she's prepared for one last fight……before she lets it go……Naruto couldn't possibly blame her for something she couldn't stop now would he?

A grin slowly grew on her face as she thought of the good times she spent with the blond. He was irritating…in a good way……fussy……only for her……arrogant……only with her……

Tears filled her eyes as she longed for her love, it was immensely disheartening that he wasn't here for her when she needed him the most. She tried to stay calm but the pain was just too much, "OH GOD, MAKE IT STOP!!!! PLEASE! SOMEONE! ANYONE!!!! NARUTO!!! HELP ME!!"

She wanted to stay strong, but she just couldn't……

"Sustain the pressure you nimwit!" roared Tsunade as she hurried about her chores. Everyone was doing their best, and no mistakes could be found, yet Tsunade just had to yell to try and make the atmosphere less tense. She kept telling herself that it was just another operation and it would all turn out fine, just like it used to.

However this time, hope didn't seem to be on their side. The heart rate was decreasing at an alarming rate, the pulse was disappearing, her breathing was shallow, her muscles were cramping from the pain, nothing seemed to work!

The seal was decomposing her cells, cutting off their nutrients and stopping the metabolic reactions. The enzymes denature, the whole immune system is shut off, being destroyed bit by bit along with the Cursed Heaven Seal. What was worse, the seal has etched itself deeply into her body, and so, cells closest to the seal have now mutated to the point where poisonous mucus is congregating inside the cytoplasm……and when it becomes too much……

The cells rupture in the worst possible way……they _explode_.

Screams of agony could be heard throughout the hospital and all the shinobi waiting outside were felt so helpless that it was absolutely shameful. They wanted to help, if it were a mission to kill, if it were a mission to rescue someone from a prison, if it were a mere assassination mission……they……S-rank shinobi, could easily carry them out!

It was only at times like these that they truly understand the important role that medics play and the reason Tsunade keeps stressing the need to train them. The pure irony that trained killers will actually feel pain when faced with their comrades' death……they should be used to it……but no one would ever be……

All the medics have heard of Mitarashi Anko, all were about her hard-headed personality and her desire to prove herself……now they've seen it, now they've experienced it……

Here was the Snake Mistress, fighting with all her might……against this terrible curse……_for her life!

* * *

_

_**Back in Seireitei……**_

A huge explosion took place, a blinding light spread throughout the area, a huge shockwave sent people crashing to the ground.

Death didn't seem comfortable at all, rubble flying everywhere, hitting random people every now and then, the pure heat generated was extremely agonizing as it seemed to peel your skin right away……

However, gasps from afar were heard. And soon, mere sputters of disbelief erupted across the battleground, as once again, a sight unbelievable to anyone on the battlefield, even Cerberus itself was astounded. Halibel cannot believe what her eyes are seeing right now. In fact, no one in the area can.

There stood Naruto, head bowed, right arm stretched out, using a mere palm……he has stopped the huge beam of reiatsu……

No words could adequately do justice to the shock the shinigami must be feeling. Uzumaki Naruto? How was all these possible?!

Renji's jaw was about to dislodge, trying to find some way to express his disbelief, amazement, joy and utter confusion through the use of words……but all he could spout out were short noises that had little meaning.

Rukia almost fainted at the sight of the blond standing before her once again, the change of events today were just too overwhelming. It was hectic, if anything, and yet, Naruto seems to have proven he still retains the title of being the 'Number One surprising".

Cerberus took a step forward, not believing its eyes, "**HOW? THIS CANNOT BE!**"

'Naruto' stood there……before an eerie laugh was heard. Said blond guffawed as he lifted his head, his eyes crimson red, his canines lengthened, his nails transformed into claws, his hair wild, and his entire being……brimming with reiatsu.

The most confusing of all, was the fact that a red mask……in the shape of a fox……was slowly lodging itself on Naruto's face……a hollow mask……

The ghastly appearance put everyone off, as there stood the vice-captain of the second division, dressed in his black gi, yet sporting the mask of a damned soul. "_**This cannot be? HA! Is that all you can say……you pathetic piece of CRAP!**_"

'Naruto' gave a mighty roar, before throwing the beam of energy towards the sky, watching it mockingly as it exploded into shower of sparks high up in the air. "_**There……that little nuisance is out of the way……**_"

He cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck, eyes never leaving Cerberus, that eerie smile staying on his face.

Cerberus growled, doubt and anger agitating him much more than before, "**WHO! WHO ARE YOU?!**"

That was the question within everyone's minds, yet none dared to ask……is this really Naruto?

Said blond merely drawled, "_**My name? Hahahaha……**_" He disappeared in a flash, before smashing Cerberus right in the face, sending the huge canine crashing into the great walls surrounding Seireitei. Bones were heard cracking under that impact, and the demon lord roared in fury.

'Naruto' appeared shortly after, sitting at ease on the top of a building, "_**My name……is none of your concern……**_"

One punch……_One punch_……

The awe and disbelief were mutual. Just minutes ago, the shinigami who has died…

Rukia couldn't help but shiver at the sight before her……for some reason, this didn't feel like Naruto……this _cannot_ be Naruto……

"_**HYAAAH!**_" A huge beam of fire shot out from the black nodaichi, aimed at the front legs of Cerberus, forcing it to leap aside. The slash that followed up was totally unexpected as it caught the Canine Lord totally off guard.

Blood spilled everywhere, followed by a howl of extreme fury, before 'Naruto's' gleeful war cry was heard.

The battle has totally gone in Naruto's favour. Just where did he obtain such strength?

Haku bit her lips, before looking at Yugito, "That…who is that?"

The ex-nibi jinchuuriki stared at her, before smiling weakly, "It's…Naruto……"

The ice user shook her head firmly, "No, it cannot be……I can feel it, it is not Naruto……"

Yugito sighed, before saying, "That's……"

However, Cerberus' roar intercepted her, "**HOW? HOW DO YOU STILL HAVE THE POWER TO STAND BEFORE ME?! HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?!**"

'Naruto' gave a lazy yawn, before answering dryly, "_**You did something that is absolutely unforgivable……**_"

Those crimson orbs glared right at Cerberus, before the voice yelled out, "_**Didn't my boy tell you to stay away from his precious people?!**_"

'Naruto' formed that all-too familiar ball of wind on his right palm, "_**You carry out your deeds, you pay the price……and face my wrath!**_" He shunpo-ed out of view and slammed the mini tornado into a dumbfounded Cerberus' skull, earning himself once again, a roar of agony.

Yugito gave a shrug, "It's Kyuubi."

And as Haku raised her eyebrows alarmingly, 'Naruto' gave a wide smirk, "_**What say you we even the odds hm?**_"

And right there, before everyone's eyes, a huge surge of reiatsu erupted from the empty sleeve of his gi, slowly forming shape, solidifying bit by bit, and in a matter of seconds, a brand new left arm was there for all to admire. It fitted perfectly, exactly like the one Naruto had before, but that's beside the point.

"What the hell?! He grew back his limb?!"

"My eyes aren't deceiving me, are they?!"

"You've got to be kidding me, who is this brat?"

"There is no such healing kido that's that advanced! It's impossible!"

However, as 'Naruto' once again flexed his left arm mockingly, checking to see if it's functioning right, a very alarmed Halibel quickly told the servants to resummon the portal that she had banished. _This is way out of his expectations……who is he?_

Cerberus could only growl in hatred as his enemy gazed at him disdainfully, as though he were nothing but a small fly……a very irritating fly……

"**IF I CAN KILL YOU ONCE, I CAN KILL YOU AGAIN!**" said Demon Lord charged again, reiatsu balls fired every now and then, aimed perfectly at 'Naruto', yet the blond was somehow always able to escape.

"_**You've got no chance……against ME!**_" 'Naruto' now held two zanpakuto in his hands, slash after slash, slice and dice and attacks from every random angle you can think of, an onslaught that Cerberus has never dreamed of being caught in.

Slowly, a calm smile developed on Haku's face, "So does it mean……"

Yugito grinned, "Well, Naruto's not conscious right now……but yeah……he won't lose."

Howls of torment could be heard in the battle that was happening, and once again on the battlefield, a slimmer of hope could be felt……and everyone……will undoubtly hold on to it.

* * *

_**Within Naruto's mindscape……**_

An aqua haired lady was gently caressing Naruto's cheeks as she watched her replicas focus their power, concentrating on healing their master's injuries.

Tsukiyomi smiled gently as she watched her partner slowly regain health as time passed, the face that was once as white as a sheet of paper, now resumed its normal pink hue. The amount of reiatsu was slowly recovering and his muscles were slowly repairing themselves.

"We made an oath……to protect you, since the moment you met me……since the moment you died……We are your shields, we are your blades."

Her smile grew wider ever so slightly as Naruto quietly stirred under her touch, "You've stayed true to yourself……you've given your all……and now, it's time for you to reach another level……how long will it take you I wonder……" A quiet chuckle was heard and she stared up at the flaming moon high up in the sky, "Arigato ne, Kyuubi-kun."

A deep voice echoed throughout the area, "**Kono gaki wa ore tachi no kibou……Ore tachi no enjin……Dakara……dakara……ore wa zettai kono ko mamorei……zettai!**"

_(This brat is our hope……our saviour……therefore…..I shall definitely protect him……definitely!)

* * *

_

_**Back out there in Seireitei……**_

'Naruto' smirked as he increased his speed, slowly weaving a web of reiatsu around Cerberus, wanting to repay it for what it did to Naruto's left arm.

"_**Hahahaha……so remember you dog……next time……pick on someone your own size! Or simply……**_" His smirk widened before he rolled the final words off his tongue, "_**Play……NICE!**_"

_**Ok, I apologize once again for the late update, but as I have said above, it can't be helped. Hope this chap is enough to get u guys interested again. **_

_**What will happen to Naruto? **_

_**What will happen to Anko?**_

_**Will Sakura be adjust?**_

_**What will the captains say?**_

_**What is Madara's motive?**_

_**Stay tuned with the next chap of "I Live On". :P**_

_**Oh, and do leave a review, I know most of you pretty much saw it coming. I mean, you didn't seriously believe that I would take an arm of his AND kill him off now would you? 3**_


	11. Dusk of Battle

_**A/N: And I am back once again. Ok, I have to state once again, that I am a student. This is the final year I have before I have a go at Uni. I am taking two extra subjects compared to others and those have to be studied in my OWN free time at home.**_

_**So naturally, playtime and fic time decreases. I am apologizing once again if I'm making you guys wait, but it can't be helped. 5A2s and 1AS are not easy. Bear with me and hopefully, I can bring you guys new chaps faster some time later. But right now, I gotta cope with it. **_

_**Now, many asked me what happened to the captains and what their reactions will be. Some wondered how long I'm gonna drag this fight out.**_

_**Here's my answer to you. Hope you guys enjoy it. XD**_

_**Disclaimer: I have nothing whatsoever on Naruto and/or Bleach. So please do not waste your time suing me for something I don't own.

* * *

**_

I Live On

Chapter 11: Dusk of Battle

_Where……where am I?_

Everything is in black and white, the sounds seem so real……the people seem so real……

_Why? Wha……Godaime?_

Tsunade was seen bowing before a grave stone, with most of the shinobi behind her paying their respects to……her……

_Aren't I dead?? How can I still see all this?_

Kakashi was seen there too, on time for once. Gai and the others all stood their solemnly, some even had tears in their eyes, like Kurenai.

_Ha……at least I made some brilliant friends in my life……but damn that fucking seal hurt like a bitch……WHY IS IT STILL ON ME???!!!!_

To the horror of Anko's soul, the black cursed heaven seal remains on her body. Only a few people really knew how much Anko detested that mark. It's a disgrace, it's an outrage, it's a bad reminder.

She sighed, this wasn't what she was looking forward to. _I mean come on, even if I'm going to hell, this is a bit too shabby. Where's the booze?_

Anko raised an eyebrow as she looked around once more, this time scrutinizing the environment for certain details she might have missed out before. This serenity had a…hollow…feel to it. The whole world seems dull, lifeless. Until now, even the ground seems cracked. The skies are dark, the clouds are grey.

The feeling of loneliness came back full force at her, _Again…?_

Just then, a black portal appeared, the cries of agony suddenly increased in volume. A female with pieces of what seemed to be…a bony substance on her face raised an eyebrow at her, "So…you're the one?"

The purple haired ex-kunoichi growled slightly, "One what?"

"Come with me…I am here to recruit you to see our lord……"

Anko blinked, "Come again?"

The female gave a small smirk, "We shall train you to defeat our most hated enemies……the Shinigami……"

* * *

_**Back in Seireitei……**_

"**TAKE THIS!!!!**"

"_**Gladly mutt!**_"

Once again, the two forces crashed at speeds faster than the naked eye could follow. The lower leveled Shinigami couldn't help but blink every now and then. The flashes of reiatsu were extremely frequent, the shockwaves created were even bigger. This fight is unbelievably _amazing_.

Cerberus temporarily put aside, Naruto's potential is clearly shown as he fought with a vigour he has never shown before. Although it was partially due to Kyuubi's influence, his inner reserves were finally opened and the power he was tapping into was finally showing their true selves.

Not once did he fight like this, even if it's subconsciously, Tsukiyomi and Kyuubi were both drawing from _his_ strength, his beliefs, his willpower!

"_**That all you got?!**_" That damn smirk was stuck firmly on his lips. His confidence, his entire posture stated that throughout the fight, the thought of losing has never crossed his mind.

"_**Nitoryu: Nanajuuni Pondou Hou!**_ _(Two swords style: Seventy Two troubles of the Phoenix!)_" Two huge reiatsu blasts were emitted from the zanpakuto and ricocheted off Cerberus' paw, blowing up right in the heads of the canine demon lord.

"**WHY YOU?!!!**"

'Naruto' once again sped up, before clashing right on with Cerberus, determined to show him who's boss. His blood was boiling, his instincts were emerging, his crave for destruction was appearing, and his lust for death was surfacing.

"_**This…is my power!!**_" roared 'Naruto' as the red reiatsu enlarged yet again. Even Cerberus couldn't help but be a tad alarmed.

This brat's stamina has proven to be greater than even its own! And to have come back from the brink of obliteration just like that, it was an incredible feat. Pity that he would have to be put down at the end of the day. He was beginning to like this kid.

All the other Shinigami were looking on in something close to horror at the slightly crazed expression on 'Naruto's' face, it was quite unsettling and the way he battles has changed too.

No longer was he planning, no longer was he thinking. It was as though he was _purposely_ clashing with the demon lord, over and over, not caring what damage it was doing to his torso, completely disregarding the infrastructure around him, destroying any that dares stand in his way.

"NARUTO!" yelled Yugito as the blond was smashed through a building once again. After seeing the same thing occur, it just got scarier for the ones watching on. There was something chilly about the…the…the _immortality_ of Naruto.

Sure enough, the vice-captain of the second division blasted away the rubble surrounding him, sending a primal roar that echoed throughout the area, enough to startle the bravest of souls.

"_**Are you **_**trying**_** to kill me? Because your effort so far has proved to be pathetic.**_" His sneer agitated Cerberus enough to get five blasts of black reiatsu fired at him. 'Naruto' dodged them all with ease, before brandishing his zanpakuto once again, "_**Your breath stinks mutt!**_"

A series of slashes and parries followed by an uppercut sent Cerberus crashing into the ground, before leaping up just as quickly, with its claws smashing down upon that irritating little 'bug' that just refuses to die.

It was a brawl, plain and simple. Tactics were useless now, and though most of the more seasoned fighters understood this point, it was still cruel.

Gasps rang through the air as Naruto leapt towards the claws, allowing them to impale his torso, before stabbing both zanpakuto within Cerberus' left front limb, eliciting a furious cry of pain.

"_**Awwww, does it hurt?**_" taunted 'Naruto' as Cerberus flung him away with all his might. Naruto back-flipped in the air, landing safely back onto the ground, the holes in his torso healing right before everyone's eyes. It was unbelievable.

The fact that nothing seemed to be able to completely shut him down was more frightening than anything. Even to the Shinigami, a being…a soul that is as strong as this……to be honest, one Zaraki Kenpachi was enough……

And the bad news was, the way he fought, was becoming more and more brutal, more unrelenting, more ruthless, more……violent……

The crimson reiatsu lost its glow, instead, blood red killing intent masked it's grace, with scarlet silhouette of anger outlining 'Naruto', roars of rage were expressed instead of the usual calm collected words. His fingernails lengthened, his canines stood out even more, his whole demeanor comes across as totally different from the man they all knew.

Rage has overcome him, his mind lost within the pleasures of battle, Kyuubi's primal instincts fully sunk in, taking over the core of his body whilst his soul was slowly repairing under the hollow's power. It was a double-edged sword. Naruto himself is unconscious and has no idea about the outside world whatsoever.

The power of a hollow……and such a strong hollow at that……it seems that during the times where Kyuubi remained silent, he has been secretly regaining his strength, getting adjusted to traveling in places filled with reishi……He was a nine-tailed Demon Lord, and there is no way in hell that he was just going to sit back and let his host do this stuff by himself.

There were huge differences in strength between the world his host was in before, and soul society. Even though his progress had been amazing, Naruto still wasn't one of the elite yet, and in the future, more troubles will come, especially after this fight.

At the moment, Kyuubi is trying to take over Naruto's being, because that way, Naruto can heal slowly and fully recover, and this battle could be won. However, as usual, the boy's resistance is unbelievably strong. The seals were no longer in place, yet the sheer willpower was amazing.

Within Naruto's mind, everything is in his control. He is the 'king' of his world. That is the main thing that is keeping Kyuubi from reaching his motives. His entire mindset holds the world intact, and that is how Tsukiyomi is able to continue healing Naruto, silently willing her owner and partner to awaken and once more, use her to protect.

"_Just a while longer……just a while longer……"_ were her only thoughts as she concentrated all her power, mixing it in Naruto's core, attempting to get rid of the earlier injuries _and_ the aftershock of having transformed into a Shinigami with extra hollow powers.

Yet on the outside, things were getting a tad rough.

"**TEME!!**" roared Cerberus as he attempted to force his entire weight onto 'Naruto', so as to gain a slight advantage and somehow get this annoying little brat to back off. Killing him seemed pretty much impossible, and his stamina is unbelievably high.

And well, the canine demon lord had fought for awhile, his remaining power was slowly running out. What's worse, the way this brat fought, it was close to a beast, as though it were marking it's own territory, leading his pack, defending them, and taking down any that dares trespass.

There was something oddly familiar about this blond haired kid. Especially the way he fights in the later parts of the battle. This bold ferocity, this fearsome intensity displayed by his moves……

"_**Rawr!**_" was all the reply he got before 'Naruto' dashed straight on again. If this kept going, he had no idea what to do……

* * *

_**With Anko……**_

"So er……who might you be?" asked a very curious ex-kunoichi.

"You need not know my name, all shall be explained when we reach the base." This…this woman, if she even counts as one, just kept walking, never answering her questions directly, merely walking on and on in this desert like place, as though wandering through a state of eternity.

"Ok, that's it, where the _hell_ are we going?" She was now very irritated. What the heck was wrong with this crazy bitch anyway?

The woman continued walking, answering in her monotonous voice, "Why do you ask if you already know where our destination is?"

Anko blinked once, then twice, then once more…… "WE'RE GOING TO HELL?!"

Before her fear even had the chance to sink in, the woman already cut her off, "Technically, yes."

_Okay, what the fuck?!!_

"I don't get what you're saying at all, mind being a _bit _clearer?" snapped Anko. Even though she knew that Hell was probably her final destination the moment she died, it came as quite a shock. Is walking like a dumbass through mounds of sand for hours on end the entry dish served by this _hell_ personnel thingy?

Because if it is, she might as well just sit and watch this bitch go off by herself. She ain't walking any more. Fuck no.

And just as she was about to do what her mind told her to, the woman once_ again_ interrupted her, "Please hurry on, we have no time to lose. Master is waiting."

The speed at which her eyebrows were twitching can be a comical sight, however, she is definitely not in the mood for a joke, "Fuck the master! You answer my question right now! Or I'm not moving my ass one fucking INCH!"

True to her words, she stopped her steps completely, eyes glaring at this mysterious woman who has the _nerve_ to drag her in such a manner that she wants to freaking blast ten holes through her torso.

The female turned her head slightly, eyes narrowed. There was no killing intent, yet the mere expression she was sending off was enough to scare even the bravest of souls. Reminds her of that weirdo Yamato, crazy Anbu dude……

However, the next words that she heard were enough to make her faint in anger and embarrassment, "Number one, Master's needs are fulfilled by others, I am merely a servant. Number two, I have already answered your question. Number three, the action of moving depends on the use of legs and has nothing whatsoever to do with you ass. Now, shall we?"

* * *

_**Back in 4th Division……**_

"Ni-chan…Ni-chan…Miyu wants Ni-chan!" cried ten year old Miyu as she was restrained by a few of the fourth division members.

Sakura was there too, completely confused about what was going on, yet the huge bursts of this reiatsu out there cannot be good. What's more, she was sure that she felt an extremely familiar presence within the fight. A very dangerous entity……

Isane was busy giving orders to various teams, getting them to treat the injured Shinigami in the shortest amount of time, allowing them to be able to either rest, or even go back to the battlefield if they wanted. This was a tough fight, and it was extremely weird that the captains were no where to be seen.

Nanao had gone off to get them ages ago, yet there were still no news of their arrival. She had no idea what was happening with the rest of the vice-captains after she left, but she knew it couldn't be good……

Not when the only reiatsu that she recognized was of Naruto's……no…it felt more evil…and violent……tampering with the usually pure aura given off by the blond……

She gritted her teeth and hurried her actions, no time can be wasted, and every second is precious. This is why the fourth division existed……the medics of Seireitei, the unrelenting final line……for the Shinigami!

* * *

_**On the battlefield……**_

It was dragging on, and really, the hell canines were getting restless. A few had tried to charge at 'Naruto' but were all blasted backwards by the sheer force produced by his aura. It was menacing, ominous and threatening.

Renji and the others were slowly recovering and Rukia was one of the first to realize the danger they were in. She struggled to take up her zanpakuto once again, her muscles screaming in protest.

The hell canines slowly gathered together, snarling and all, as though wanting to have another go at charging through their ranks. Haku instantly activated her shikai once again, with Yugito right by her side, lightning based reiatsu in her hands, ready to take down the enemies.

They were surrounded, just the three of them……Rukia cussed, if only they had paid more attention to their surroundings instead of wondering why the heck 'Naruto' was acting so unordinary all of a sudden……things might have been a tad different.

A few of them took steps forward, fangs grinding tightly against one another, determined to get these three Shinigami that had killed so many of their kin……

Yugito gulped nervously as she realized what the canines might do, if they were all to jump together……_Shit……_

And that was what they did, every single one of twenty hell canines surrounding them launched themselves into the air and crashed down towards them.

_I hate it when I get this type of stuff right……_

Without a second thought, she launched blast after blast of lightning natured reiatsu at those coming from her left, successfully preventing them from advancing upon them. Haku took care of those with careful precision, not wanting to waste unwanted strength, lest they get caught into another difficult situation later on……_if there is a 'later on'……_

Rukia sliced and diced through them, aiming to get rid of them in the fastest time possible and find a weakness amongst this group where they could possibly fight and rush their way out of.

"This is really…really……not good……" mumbled Yugito as more Hell canines came up to replace the ones that were destroyed. It was infuriating, Kira, Hinamori and Rangiku were each using their remaining reiatsu to fire wide-range kido spells, attempting to hold them off whilst Renji did it the old fashion way, bash and kill.

Three on the inside, four on the outside, against at least one hundred more enemies. _Unpleasant……_ sighed Ikkaku as he slowly stood up. He took the most number of hits to be honest, and to be able to stand even now was a huge achievement.

He had more than once, took slashes and smashes for the others, and in return, his direct way of fighting has of course, earned him more than a few injuries. Yumichaka was currently unconscious, seeing how he covered for Renji and was sent flying into a wall.

They needed help and they needed it _now_.

The vice captains were all busy fighting other hell canines and at this rate……

Just as all were getting desperate, a sudden roar of despair came from the two main fighters in this battle……

Cerberus took a few steps back, eyes widening at this strange scene in front of him.

Naruto seemed to be in extreme pain, snarling every now and then, whilst his right suddenly let go of the katana and grabbed the mask on his face.

The shrill cries filled the air as the mask was slowly being removed from the face. It was extremely horrifying and downright scary. "_**Brat!!!!!**_" was the last word they heard before the mask shattered into a million pieces, leaving a panting Naruto standing in the open ground.

His eyes were back to their normal cerulean shade, and his calming aura returned in a flash. Gone was the one that fought like a madman……

"I believe that this is between you and me……Cerberus……" Azure orbs gazed determinedly at the demon lord, "So let's finish this……one attack…each……"

One simple shunpo and the katana was back in his hand. He held them up, pointing them towards his enemy, his smirk stuck firmly to his lips, that confidence reappearing, that calm collected posture returning.

His whole body began to glow, and white holy reiatsu burst from his body, illuminating the darkness created by the black clouds covering the sky, a huge wave of warmth spread through everyone, ridding them of the fear and panic they felt earlier.

Cerberus was stunned by this display of power, even now……he is _still_ able to fight? What is it that keeps him going? What is it that makes him fight so? What is it that allows him to reach levels after levels of potential that people don't reach until a time way after his? What is this brat?!

His eyes were set, silent flames of determination were brewing behind those sky-blue orbs, a deep will to protect, a strong will to attack……that is really all one need……to win a fight……

His motivation……his inspiration……everything……

"Prepare yourself……this……is the end!"

* * *

_**With Anko……**_

She was speechless.

She tried everything, _everything_, and the conclusion she came to, was that either she was going crazy, or the female leading her is trying to make her crazy. Well, either way, insanity doesn't seem so far away.

Miles and miles of sand, tons and tons of wreckage, ages and ages of continuous walking……

"GAH!!! What the hell is wrong with you woman?!" roared Anko in frustration.

The female merely looked at her, before raising an eyebrow, "Have you not listened to a word that I have said? I am a hollow, namely a Vaste Lorde, and this place is the Hueco Mundo, where we hollows reside. We are the more superior race and have long since been fighting against our arch enemies, the Shinigami……or has your brain failed to take in any of the matters that I have been going through for the past hour?"

Anko was almost tearing her hair out at this point, "You have just been rambling for the last freaking hour and I have no idea what the heck a hollow is, or what a Shinigami is, or whatever! I just want to know…WHEN THE FUCK ARE WE ARRIVING?!"

The female vaste lorde stared at her for a minute, "We have already arrived, the walk was just to let you have something to do while absorbing in all the information……" She ignored Anko's outrageous outburst of 'WHAT?!' and continued, "And as for a hollow, it is what you are, note the hole on your stomach. It appears that you are a Vaste Lorde too."

Anko stopped her rant for a second, realizing how she wasn't sweating…heck she wasn't even tired. This reiatsu thing……is it chakra in death? And her stomach……that hole……it was quite small really, and it was the first time she actually noticed it.

"Ah fuck it all, whatever, just bring me to your master will ya? I need ta talk with him."

The female crossed her arms, "Not yet, we are now going to evaluate your fighting level to determine how valuable you are to us."

All Anko could do was stare with her head tilted to the side, "Wha…?"

"Here I go." And without warning at all, she brandished a spear out of no where and charged at Anko.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" yelled the ex-kunoichi as she tried her hardest to dodge as best as she can. After the walk, her feel of reiatsu had gotten reasonably better and she was now sort of able to read the attacks.

Still it made her extremely pissed to know that she would have to learn all this battle stuff again. _Death is so fucking insane……_

"It is, though I would appreciate it if you could lessen the vulgarities within your sentences, they are quite……offensive……" mumbled the female quietly as she continued the onslaught.

Anko started, before fighting back in a vigor she didn't know she had, "ARE MY THOUGHTS NOT EVEN SACRED ANYMORE?!"

"To others they are. To me, seeing I can read them, they are not." Her face remained expressionless, as though making a report.

_Oh you bloody bitch……_Anko gritted her teeth and tried to summon up as much reiatsu as she could, "I SHALL FUCKING TEAR THAT SWEET LITTLE MOUTH OF YOURS OFF! OFF YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Correction, my mouth is neither little or large. It is a size one of your previous kind would identify as medium. Also, my mouth has five different tastes, not only sweet……and also, for a mouth to be forcefully removed, you would need extreme skill and precision, both of which you do not have at the moment……"

"Could you STOP FREAKING DISSECTING MY WORDS IN SUCH A ROBOTIC WAY?!" _I swear to god, or whatever deity is down here, I shall fucking……_

"Again, I must stress that your vulgarities-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH!"

* * *

_**Back with Rukia and Co……**_

"Naruto!" cried Haku in happiness as she saw him tear off the hollow-like mask from his face, regaining his usual composure.

"A little help here is appreciated!" yelled Yugito as she quickly dodged two more paw slashes and retaliated with a few slices of her own.

Even though the clear power that was oozing off Naruto warmed their hearts, their situation didn't seem any better, they were _still_ surrounded, they were_ still_ on the verge of losing, and really, it would take a miracle to save them.

And the worst thing was, they had a feeling that Naruto's miracle making has reached its limit for the day. Rukia parried another reiatsu blast and sent forth a destruction kido to pay them back.

_How many times have I faced death today? After all that, after all this crap that we've been through, are we going to die here? _

She was exhausted, fatigue was screaming out at her to give up and rest her battered soul. Naruto never fails to amaze her, after this battle, she is able to understand his strength more than ever, how he never stops fighting for what he believes in……

_He fights for us……for his loves…his precious people……_

Yugito and Haku too were showing signs of slowing down. The odds were against them, and it was clear that they weren't going to be winning. Renji and the others were trying their best to force a path in to somewhat cover the three or rescue them, yet all their plans of rushing in were foiled by the sheer ferocity of the Hell canines.

Rukia sighed as she pushed herself off another carcass, landing back to back with Yugito and Haku. The circle of beasts was slowly reining in……There was no escape…...

She dropped her stance and merely closed her eyes, trying her best to ignore the cries of anxiety coming from her friends. The three of them sheathed their zanpakuto and held each other's hands. They held their heads high, ready to face the grim death that awaits them……

_Sayonara……Minna……soshite sayonara……Naruto-kun……_

_(Goodbye……everyone……and finally……goodbye……Naruto-kun……)

* * *

_

_**With Naruto……**_

He saw it, he saw it but he couldn't stop it. The burst of reiatsu was mainly for trying to distract the hell canines and somewhat lessen their aggressiveness on the girls, and attracting their attention to him.

He was anxious, for the past five minutes, he had been watching from within his mind, coming to grasp with this newly found power. The combination between him and Kyuubi has allowed him to gain a better knowledge of how to more efficiently utilize his strengths.

He knew he couldn't get there in time, but then……wait……A grin slowly appeared on his lips……

_Well, well, look who's here to save the day……

* * *

_

_**Back with Rukia and co……**_

The roars seem so close, the pure killing intent seemed so real……yet in a moment, it all dispersed to nothingness.

Pink blossoms filled the sky, drifting ever so gracefully across the air……and to Rukia's utmost amazement, a deep yet familiar voice sounded from behind her, "Chire, Senbonzakura. _(Scatter, Thousand Cherry Blossoms)_"

Howls of agony replaced the ferocious cries, screams of pain echoed through the area as those hell canines within the vicinity of the attack were sliced to pieces without a moment's notice.

So quick, so deadly……only one person could have done this……

Rukia's eyes widened in disbelief at the sheer power of the attack, her heart was beating fast, her hands were shaking, "N-n-ni-sama!"

Yugito and Haku both gasped in surprise as they spun around, meeting the cool amber eyes of Division Six's captain, Kuchiki Byakuya.

A huge burst of yellow reiatsu shook the earth a few metres away as Zaraki Kenpachi's gleeful war-cry sounded.

A pink haired blur instantly lodged herself on her 'special' spot, sitting gleefully on Zaraki's shoulder, "Ken-chan! Okairi! _(Welcome back!)_"

"Hmph, stupid mutts think they could take us on, pathetic." He cut through the enemy ranks, intending on destroying them from within, "Well, well, bring on the slaughter!" His crazed gaze seemed to infuriate the hell canines and as one they charged.

The surrounding Shinigami gasped in shock as a soft voice spoke up, "Where are the injured?"

"Unohana-taichou!"

The well-mannered captain smiled ever so tenderly, "Please, take me to them."

A blast of ice struck a group of hell canines right on, before bursting into small icicles, raining down upon those around that group. Rangiku gave a loud cheer, "Hitsugaya-taichou!"

The white-haired kid kept his cool façade and frowned slightly at the mess that is before him, "Matsumoto! Lead the rest of Division Ten and secure a route for Unohana-taichou's patients! Go!"

Rangiku moved without another moment's hesitation, shunpo-ing to a high point, before rallying up her division's Shinigami. Her orders were clear and her actions were swift, together they were able to fight a route out from the hell canines pretty quickly.

Rukia's jaw refused to close as she stared at her brother, "Ni-sama……I…I…" Her lips were trembling, she wanted to ask what happened to him, and why he was here, but decided she might be asking for too much, so she asked, "Are…are the other captains……"

Byakuya merely replied, "We are the only ones dispatched here." His eyes were like that of a hawk, focusing solely on Naruto, as though nothing else mattered. Senbonzakura took out any hell canines that dared take a step closer to them.

Yugito and Haku were beyond relieved to see Unohana coming their way. They were absolutely exhausted and were more than happy to meet someone that has come to become a motherly figure to them.

"Unohana-taichou!" Haku gave a short bow, trying hard to restrain the tears that were threatening to drop from her eyes.

Unohana sighed, before hugging both of them, "It isn't over yet, get your spirits up and give me a hand. Byakuya-taichou would take care of this."

Renji and Kira were more than surprised to see the foe that they have been trying to get rid of for ages get cleared off like little bugs by one Zaraki Kenpachi. Their jaws remain lodged on the ground, seriously, were the rumours true? Was this guy _really_ a crazed unbelievably unbeatable insane dude?

Of course they were true, Renji spread them first. But now, before his eyes, he had witnessed the might in Kenpachi's strikes and the deadly elegance within Byakuya's attacks, and it suddenly came to him that……he would much prefer to fight with style, and add that to a high efficiency……

That was the day when Renji first set his goal. He would surpass Kuchiki Byakuya……

But right now, the terror has not been removed. Cerberus stood there, as though awaiting the final attack that this blond Shinigami had promised him.

Everyone gulped as they watched the two closely, both were tightly matched in terms of power, and after this power boost, it's extremely hard to say who would win. What's more, Naruto being able to _stand_ at this point is more than amazing, almost everyone was hoping for his win, even Halibel……

The vaste lorde stood on the hills, eyeing him with extreme interest. She had taken a liking to this man……he obviously had the potential to reach a level higher than anyone could ever imagine……yet what would he have to go through to be able to attain that power?

Her smirk widened at the white reiatsu being emitted from him, _About time he ended it……Madara……your plans……seemed to have doomed to failure from the beginning... _

Suddenly, she had this urge to yell, her heart was long gone……yet even now, she could still remember the faint rushes of emotions that would have caused her heart to beat faster than ever, and she was pretty sure, that right now……this anxiety, this need of releasing her excitement……

_He……is the key to ending Madara's reign……_

Unconsciously, her hands cupped her mouth, and of course, reflexively she took in a deep breath, instinctively her throat prepared itself, and before she realized what happened, she was there yelling to the sky, "GET HIM UZUMAKI!"

For once, after so many years, she might be able to escape.

For just this once, she might have gotten looks of suspicion from more than a few sorcerers, but it was worth it.

Because for just this once, she had experienced that tiny bit of freedom that was robbed away from her when she was ordered to serve under Uchiha Madara……

_Don't you dare let me down……Uzumaki……Naruto……

* * *

_

_**With Naruto…...**_

He felt it, Tsukiyomi's pulsing, his inner hollow gradually retreating, the reiatsu rising……_his_ reiatsu calling out……

Tsukiyomi had reminded him that this was his only chance, and just this once, she would let him try this……

His eyes flashed open, cerulean met scarlet red. His righteous fury was evident as he combined the two zanpakuto once again, this time, the movement was swift. He then started spinning the zanbato above his head, the white reiatsu slowly mixed with his crimson one, his eyes glowed a bright aqua, before a yell erupted from his lips.

He was dead serious this time. All or nothing.

Nothing else mattered right now. The only thing in his eyes was Cerberus. Everyone might be looking at him but he didn't notice, they might be crying out in shock for all he cares but he didn't notice……

Instead, a deep feminine voice reached his ears as she called out, _Get him Uzumaki!_

It was a foreign voice, yet felt so gentle. It was soothing to his soul and for that single moment, he was able to concentrate and control his output of reiatsu……

He darted forward, white auras surrounding his body, almost blinding all those that were able to follow his movements. His acceleration increased, velocity reaching heights that no one would dare dream of.

The power behind the attack could clearly be felt and yet to others, it was a mere moment, where five flashes of different colours lit up the sky, before a crimson blur dashed past Cerberus.

His eyes were closed, his entire being placed into that last attack. He was one with the zanpakuto, combining the greatest of the two and forming it into an attack that he had never dreamed possible.

And suddenly, the way Tsukiyomi had mentioned 'this time' seemed much clearer. Without any hesitation he released the zanbato back into the two respective weapons, and in one swift movement, he sheathed them back in their scabbards.

And all that followed, was five distinct slash marks that suddenly appeared on his torso, before exploding outwards, forming five huge scars on the demon lord.

The pain was intense, extremely ache combined with a soft burning in each one of the injuries……this kid……

Unable to stand up any longer, Cerberus collapses onto the ground, the exhaustion of the fights finally taking a toll on him, and of course, the final attack by Naruto was the deciding factor.

And that……was when all hell canines instantly stopped their battle and rushed over to Cerberus, frantically trying to find some way to heal their king.

Naruto gradually stood up, his back to Cerberus, his smirk slowly growing on his lips, "I won……"

There was silence, before the canine demon lord turned his head towards the blond, "**……Yes……you defeated me……**"

The vice-captain of second division closed his eyes, "Leave, now."

Crimson eyes widened, "**You would let me go? Even after all this?**"

"Yes."

"**Why?**"

"Do you need me to say it?"

Cerberus gave a bark that sounded like a laugh, "**It has been centuries since we have seen one as strong as you……very well……since you have defeated me……I shall obey your orders.**"

Naruto remained unmoving, "I do not need your service, nor am I letting you go for a reward……I just do not want to see……the once great demon lord……die because someone ordered him to……"

Cerberus' eyes flashed in anger, "**Uchiha Madara……**"

Naruto nodded, "Do what you want……but remember this……" He turned around slowly, azure eyes gazing straight at him, "If you ever wreck havoc at my home again……I will not hesitate to obliterate you……"

Cerberus stared at him for a moment, before letting out a loud, almost amused laugh, "**I see……so you aim to protect them……well……I suppose I could help you……**" His tone suddenly changed as roared, "**All hell canines! This is a direct order from your lord, Cerberus!**"

"**From today onwards……Uzumaki Naruto has the free will to summon our species……without cost, without price……and we shall obey him……as our partner……as our friend!**"

This message instantly shocked half the Shinigami community into uproar. Unbelievable! A demon lord letting a _Shinigami_ of all people use their power?! This has _never_ in the history of Soul Society, been done before!

The utter disbelief that was expressed on everyone's face seemed to infuriate some of the hell canines as they barked menacingly at them.

Naruto watched in slight surprise as a dark star outlined by a red circle with the fangs of a canine in the background appeared on the back of his left hand.

Cerberus gave a mighty huff before heaving himself back onto all fours, "**Well then……since this is all done……I shall humbly take my leave……**" In an instant, every single hell canine formed into rows of ten, surrounding their king, as though afraid someone might take advantage of their king's situation.

Naruto stared at his retreating back, before his foxy grin appeared, "Nice to meet you……Cerberus……"

The demon lord gave a 'hmph', before replying, "**We'll meet again……Uzumaki Naruto……my summoner……**"

The seal seemed to be glowing its approval as it flashed twice, Naruto stared at the seal for a moment, before shaking his head, "Why is it always me?"

Silence. Then, cheers of joy and absolute relief erupted from everywhere. Shinigami were totally delighted to have survived this whole horrifying ordeal and have never enjoyed the taste of 'living' more.

Blurs could be seen rushing towards Naruto, ready to hug him and congratulate him and everyone was about to mob him, to thank him for saving them, when Hitsugaya Toushiro and Kuchiki Byakuya reached him before them.

Both stared at him with a stony expression on his face, which was somewhat reflected by Naruto's expression.

Neither side spoke, before Kenpachi appeared as well, "Just get it over with."

Hitsugaya clenched his fists and gave a deep sigh.

Byakuya closed his eyes and spoke a sentence that shocked everyone to their very core, "By breaking the rules under the code of the Sacred Shinigami, I, Kuchiki Byakuya, captain of the Sixth Division, hereby put you, Uzumaki Naruto, under arrest."

His eyelids rose slightly, "Please surrender your weapons and come with us."

And amidst the roars of outrage that came from more than just a few Shinigami, Naruto could be seen smiling bitterly, before handing over Tsukiyomi to Byakuya.

No words could adequately describe what he was feeling at that moment……

He knew this would come. Naruto slowly gazed at the yells of fury coming from Yugito and Renji, the disbelief across the face of Haku and the others……

Yet every single vice-captain could only bow their head……whether in shame or sadness, no one would know.

Naruto had done something none of them dared do and led them to victory. Yet now he has to pay the price for it.

A bitter laugh escaped his throat as he shook his head slightly, the comforting gaze he received from Unohana was encouragement and to see all his friends try to argue against the captains…against the laws of Seireitei……he was immensely moved.

He sighed, "Alright……let's go."

As he moved through the fired up crowd, the thoughts that were going through his mind were strangely similar to a certain purple-haired ex-kunoichi……

_This shit is too fucked up……

* * *

_

_**Woah, now that was loooong. XD**_

_**But at least I finished it. Now people, I hope it was up to standard, and you can be rest assured that this long as series of battles are finally over (Thank god :P). **_

_**Now, review and tell me your thoughts about it. The captains' whereabouts and why Naruto is being arrested will be explained next chap. And hopefully, the updates would come faster. I thank all of you that stayed with me. :D**_

_**Any other questions, just review and I'll try and answer them. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Ja ne! **_


	12. Cruel Decisions

A/N: I am back with a new update 

_**A/N: I am back with a new update! XD**_

_**Finally all those battle stuff is over. Phew, back to some good old death writing…er…anyways, erhem, the reason why Naruto was arrested would obviously be made clear in this chapter. The Anko bit, I thank you guys for the vote of confidence and everything else, well I'll just keep doing my best, because it seems to be working wondrously. 3**_

_**And one more thing, I sincerely thank all the readers and reviewers that have continued to read this story despite the slow updates. You guys are what keeps me going. Thank you, thank you and thank you. **_

_**So! Let's get it on with the next chap! Chapter 12, coming right at ya! XDDDD**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or Bleach. I do own a small bottle of bleach in my kitchen and a few frozen naruto in my fridge, but that's beside the point. Right:P **_

I Live On

Chapter 12: Cruel Decisions 

"_Do you accept Uzumaki?"_

What a stupid question. What else could he have done but accept?

His fists automatically clenched in frustration as he went back to the second division as ordered.

_What do you get for playing hero? Nothing._

_What do you get for saving others? Nothing._

_What do you get for insulting those old council farts? Payback. _

He sort of expected it, but it didn't mean he had to be happy about it. It was extremely insulting to have a bunch of fucktards that lounge around in their offices twenty four seven decide to say you're guilty.

The reason rules are made, was because they were _meant_ to be broken. How hard was it to figure _that_ out?

He was still aching all over, but he knew better than to complain. The forty six assholes ordered that he be placed on probation, hand over his duties as the vice-captain of the second division, and he was forbidden to take even one step out of Seireitei.

The worst thing was……he was not to meet any of his friends. He was denied entrance to the Fourth Division after the trials. It had hurt him greatly that he couldn't even see Miyu……

Those old bastards were indeed harsh to the core. Grabbing on to their authority like a lifeline, pathetic. Naruto didn't even argue about his sentence, for he knew it would only cause a bigger uproar and probably a worse result.

His eyes narrowed as he glanced behind him. "And pray tell, what do you want with me?"

Her reply was cool as ever, monotonous and dull, "I am under orders to supervise you."

"Gee thanks. And dearie, do not the sarcasm."

Smartly, she remained silent. She could tell when Naruto was pissed. And when Uzumaki Naruto gets pissed……you better shut up, or you'll be in deep _shit_.

_Great, now Mayuri wants a piece of me. What makes him think that I would actually agree in giving myself up for his dismal experiments? Can no one tell he's just a mad scientist?_

His mood was getting fouler by the minute and he didn't like it one bit. He could usually stay calm under the worst of circumstances……maybe it's proof of how much he had changed……

Emotions……did he really want them?

* * *

_**In the Fourth Division……**_

"Why won't they let me see him?!" hissed Sakura as she not-so-subtly smashed her fist into the _concrete_ wall beside her, causing more than just a small crack on it. She had longed for the reunion with her beloved, yet this stupid 'heaven' place just had to have so many complications, and last she heard, Naruto was in a trial!

It's outrageous! And the atmosphere in the fourth division clearly didn't seem right as almost everyone looked depressed. It smelt like guilt, but not totally so. Unohana-taichou seemed the most affected as her usual warm demeanor turned into one of a helpless expression.

She had argued fervently, along with several other captains regarding this matter, and no matter what arguments were put forth, Yamamoto would always stick to his principals regarding the rules. She felt extremely sorry for Naruto and the worry was clearly shown as she kept trying to find ways in visiting Naruto.

Unfortunately, the Council Forty Six put their feet down on this matter and closed the case. Only good thing was that this was a temporary punishment, and after some time, the ban and probation would be lifted.

But her heart ached every time Miyu cried in her sleep at night, yelling for her brother to protect her. Not to mention how most of the vice-captains are ashamed of themselves. Naruto had taken the blame for all of them. After all, _he_ was the one who authorized the release of Zanpakuto.

She couldn't believe their reasoning.

_He clearly attempted to usurp authority and sent thousands to their deaths with his inexperienced orders! Such behaviour must definitely be terminated. His wild ways have long since ruined our image as Shinigami and it's about time we put a stop to it._

Unohana almost lost herself to rage that day. How _dare_ they criticize his judgment? According to others, had Naruto given the 'ok' sign for shikai release any minute later, hundreds of Shinigami might have died already.

She wasn't there, but she could tell, from the awed looks on the shinigami's faces that day when she arrived, the pure disbelief and respect they held for the blond showed that not only did they approve of his power, but his leadership qualities. Naruto just had an aura around him that made people believe in him.

That…that _lowlife_ Mayuri had been so gleeful when Naruto was sentenced and he even had the gall to ask whether Naruto could be his temporary experiment. Aizen seemed to agree with him, due to the fact that Naruto demonstrated Hollow powers. The rest of the captains however mostly sided with Unohana or remained neutral.

Byakuya seemed hesitant, but when Yamamoto stated that rules are rules, he seemed to have reached a decision. He volunteered to arrest Naruto.

She bit her lips as she thought of the events that happened that day. It was a diversion, a smart and effective one. Whilst they had their meeting, tons of hell canines and other hollows bombarded them and effectively blocked off their route to Seireitei. Most were caught unprepared and the order to release zanpakuto was not given until much later, when Yamamoto finally got Nanao's message that Seireitei was in deep trouble.

She had a lot to say about the old man's views on rules, but she had wisely kept silent. She knew that telling him otherwise would prove useless in the end anyway. For now, all she could do was hope……

A small crash on the wall brought her back from her thoughts, and there she saw an extremely frustrated Sakura. The woman had an uncanny ability to master any Healing Kido that was taught to her, and had been a great help in aiding them through the crisis.

Unohana sighed, before placing a hand on her shoulder, "Haruno-san……"

The pink haired kunoichi spun around and gave her an apologetic look, "Gomen Unohana-taichou……I…"

"I understand." Her answer was short and crisp, yet it was enough to calm Sakura down, even if it's only temporarily.

An awkward silence seem to pass between them, neither saying anything else, merely standing there, trying to organize one's thoughts before breaking the ice. Hope seems slim at the moment, for the Council forty-six are already deciding to hand out a new punishment. It seems that they truly felt threatened when Naruto directly disobeyed them before, by refusing to accept the medal.

"Unohana-taichou……he'll be back……I'm sure of it."

The fourth division captain raised her eyebrows slightly, as though surprised that the pink haired Shinigami could still put so much faith in the man that she once loved, even under circumstances such as this.

She smiled gently and gave a nod, "Indeed, after all, he _is_ Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

_**With Naruto……**_

"Can you _stop_ following me?" grumbled a more than irritated blond, his eyes rolling more than they should.

"Negative."

"Are you having fun answering like a robot?"

"Negative."

"Then can you please _bloody_ change your tone?"

"……"

"Just great, just what I need. Thanks, thanks a lot…" sarcasm has no effect whatsoever on the lavender-haired individual that was currently quietly escorting Naruto back to the second division.

He couldn't resist sending snide remarks at her because well, Mayuri was annoying! And she happened to be the assistant. And the way she kept acting as though she wasn't even a being made him frustrated beyond belief.

"Look, Nemu, do me a favour, when I'm around, never speak like that again, _ever_. And you need a life. Obeying that son-of-a-bitch all day long must be boring." Mumbled Naruto as he kept walking.

Nemu thought for a moment, before smiling slightly, "Hai, Naruto-san, though I wouldn't insult Mayuri-sama if I were you."

Naruto snorted, "Whatever, and lose the 'san', makes me feel uncomfortable."

"But why Naruto-san?"

"Just do it."

"An explanation would be nice."

"No it wouldn't."

"I think it would."

"I don't feel like it."

"I do not think emotions have anything to do with explaining logic…..."

"……You're gonna be the death of me……"

A light chuckle could be heard as he slightly increased his pace, as though wanting to evade the countless 'robotic' comments sent his way whenever he started a topic. Nemu was nice and all……but not really at the same time. It seems contradicting, like, her exterior seems polite and has loads of good qualities, yet the interior seems empty, and Naruto really feels uncomfortable about that.

Even if Nemu _was_ just an experiment, she was a soul. Just like him. And it bothered him to think that she would just obey any orders given to her by her master, even if it meant destroying herself, erasing her existence in the process, she would still do it. The mindlessness of this act was frustrating.

He glanced at her again, her violet hair swishing in the winds, her eyes half open, that dreamy look constantly present on her face, her mouth forever still, no smile, no pout, no nothing. Her eyebrows were slightly furrowed together, somewhat like a frown, but once again, not nearly to that extent. Her legs were long and slender and fully revealed under her mini-skirt. Her high heels served to further increase her height, allowing her to somewhat reach Naruto's chin.

Naruto thought she was a very beautiful woman, _now if she could just lose that stick she has up her arse……_

"Ah, we have arrived."

Again, she dragged him out of his thoughts with a simple, yet effective sentence. Her tone seemed somewhat mischievous and maybe a tad playful, but Naruto swore it was his imagination. Mayuri's assistant, Ms. Robot, playful? _You've gotta be kidding me._

He shook his head a few times, trying to get rid of any other thoughts that were in his mind and took a deep breath. Naruto then held his head high, and entered his division. He knew he wouldn't see anyone, but from the slight layer of reiatsu he felt from all the rooms, he could tell that his subordinates and fellow division comrades were all watching him.

Naruto frowned slightly as he reached the office and glanced ever so slightly at Nemu. She understood and stopped there. Her duty was merely to supervise his trip, nothing included about the meeting with his captain, and hence she stood there, waiting patiently for his return. She was used to waiting anyway.

* * *

_**With Anko……**_

She felt good, oh did she feel good. After completely paying that _bitch_ back for what she did to her in the first match, she felt happier than any other time since she died. These training sessions were of some use after all.

"So I see you have successfully mastered the reiatsu blasts." A cool voice floated through the room, unsurprisingly directed at her.

Anko drawled dryly, "Yes, you must have seen them……seeing how you were clearly on the receiving end today……"

The female made no attempt to rebut her and merely took a seat, "You're skills are impressive and if this continues, you shall make the Espada in no time."

The purple haired ex-kunoichi raised an eyebrow, "Espada? What's that?"

The female chuckled, "Where the best of the best go. The lower your number, the stronger you are."

"Hmph, I bet I could take on them all and not break a sweat." She knew that would never happen in a million years, but she couldn't just let that comment pass her by. She had her pride damnit!

The female seemed to understand her way of thinking and replied, "Whatever you say."

"Ah shut it Lunar, just because you're my partner doesn't mean you get away with those smart arse comments."

The chocolate-haired female simply replied, "Hai."

Anko had almost died that day when Lunar had brought her back to the base after their 'test match'. The attacks came at such speed that it was almost impossible for her to react in time, and she was only relying on her honed instincts to survive the match.

But what she didn't know was that it had been more than enough to impress Lunar. She had been constantly on the move, utilizing Sonido whenever she could, and yet Anko had still been able to sense her movements somehow. In the end, she even had the gall to clash with her Cero blast right on by emitting all her remaining reiatsu in that one attack.

The cero created by Lunar was pretty weak so as to ensure that Anko does not get erased by accident, but still, to be able to stand up to such power, Lunar was extremely happy to accept her as a partner once the procedures were over.

Anko had stared at her commander, namely one called Stark, who was an Espada. The man was a lazy bastard, not really arrogant, but just made you feel like punching him on multiple occasions. He seemed easy-going enough, and had even let Anko attack him once, only to prove the huge difference in power when a slight release of reiatsu was enough to force her to her knees.

Since then, Anko had shown him a slight increase in respect, but the 'vulgarities', as Lunar had deemed them, didn't seem to lessen as she met her commander. She had yet to be given a number, and well……Lunar didn't have a number, so she realized that she wasn't really belonging to the group of Numeros. Stark had refused to brand her, seeing how her potential may overcome even those of numbers eleven to twenty.

Lunar was often quiet and merely smiled through the sessions of explanation Anko had to endure. Stark mostly slept through them, having his Fraccion, Lilinette carry out the lessons. The female was childish, and seemed to be intent on pranking Stark whenever she could. Not that Anko minded, but the frequent squeezes she had to endure, she did mind.

The way Lilinette constantly grabbed at Stark's testicles to wake him up made Anko suspect that perhaps the female was her commander's fuck buddy. Lunar had constantly told her to mind her manners, but hey, it's the truth.

Lately, she had more and more spars against Lunar to make sure she was actually using the knowledge she gained in Lilinette's classes and putting them into actual use. Anko had been annoyed, for Lunar would always remain calm……annoyingly so.

Her rose-tinted red hair was tied back into a loose ponytail; her eyes were cherry pink, further accentuating her facial features. Her skin was milky white, not having one single scar on any part of her body. Anko actually saw proof to that, seeing how they always took baths together during breaks. This woman was unbelievable. She was beautiful, in a silent way where once you notice her, you can't forget her.

But even so, her ways of speaking and her uncanny ability to tell what your thoughts are at that specific moment drives Anko almost insane. Keyword being almost. She had come to be one of Anko's much treasured companions in this bloody Hueco Mundo place. Lunar had told her of some of the other Espadas and she had even seen a few of them. There was this really old dude and one random robotic thing. Their reiatsu level was off the charts. They weren't even trying to use them, it's just that the natural flow off them was high enough to compare with what a low leveled Numero could do at his/her full strength.

And from then on, she trained twice, if not _thrice_ as hard. She was now in a new world, with a whole new environment, she had no idea what had happened to the others that died, but it was safe to say that she didn't find any of them in Hueco Mundo, at least none that she cared for.

She had seen her kind – hollows, and it was easy enough to deduce that they were probably the bad guys given their disgusting features and the holes near their hearts. Their job was to convert as many souls into hollows as possible in their 'death time', and these…_Shinigami_ people were their nemesis apparently.

Anko closed her eyes and lazed on the couch, _Well, if this is how it's gonna be…..._

Lunar seemed to have caught on to her thoughts, "Troubled much?"

She was thankful for her attempt in trying to sympathize her situation, but that didn't mean she needed to show it, "Ah shut up."

* * *

_**Back with Naruto……**_

She seemed calm.

She looked composed.

She appeared cool.

Naruto could almost feel his heart sink as he came upon this image of Soifon, his captain. She was serious this time, and the atmosphere in the room would prove that she was less than pleased with him. Her slight frown showed some disappointment, the thin line of her lips showed her displeasure, and the chilling gaze she was currently staring at him with did little to make him feel better.

He felt slightly guilty at causing his captain so much trouble, but then again, he did not regret his actions. He saved lives, and it was all that mattered, even if it meant that he screwed up the ones that were closest to him. It was a price he just had to pay.

A long silence stretched between them, before Soifon finally spoke. Her voice was quivering slightly, and the despair in her tone came through almost immediately, "Why?"

One word, just one simple word was enough to shake Naruto out of his reverie. He almost wanted to smack himself. How foolish of him?! He had merely taken a look at the exterior and yet couldn't even see for himself that Soifon really cared for him. The way her agony came through, as though a precious person of hers was about to disappear……it was so damn familiar!

"I…I…" he couldn't speak. His throat felt dry, he was extremely uncomfortable and had no idea how to answer that question. Somehow, he knew she wasn't referring to him breaking the rules.

Naruto sighed, "Rukia…I…She was in danger……I had to do it."

Soifon closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. If only Naruto had not released his hollow powers……if only he hadn't been fighting so many hell canines at once……if only Cerberus didn't appear……

She had received the verdict, and to be honest, she was extremely unhappy with it. Over the years, Naruto had become one of the few that she could actually trust, not just on a business relationship, but on a personal relationship. Soifon had been the one to teach Naruto of his duties and Naruto had been the one to bring out the side of her that had been buried a long time ago.

She had actually been able to feel happiness and lively throughout the times when Naruto was vice-captain. There just seemed to be something around him that makes you feel at ease, and his humour and skills were more than amusing as the whole division treats him as their hero.

Soifon had no idea what she felt for Naruto.

She was frustrated.

She felt miserable.

She was confused.

Throughout her life, she had been one to obey rules and not question authority. Not once did she feel so angered by the fact that the authority that she had been receiving orders from for so many years had carried out such a…a _cheap_ act to ensure their 'power' remained intact.

For once she felt disgusted by all these rules.

For once she felt compelled to argue for him.

For once she decided to be her true self again.

Uzumaki Naruto was no common figure, and the way he was leading the second division was admirably successful. Over the years, the popularity and acceptance of the skills of the second division were extremely welcome as Naruto lead them off on missions, proved their worth and once again signified to the whole of Seireitei, the importance of this Second Division.

Yet on a personal basis……she bit her lips. What was it that she felt for Naruto?

Naruto bowed his head slightly, "I assume they have already sent you the verdict."

Her breath hitched as she was brought out of her thoughts, "The report's in front of you……I'm sorry Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Taichou!"

Soifon raised her hand to silence him, "I am…I truly am……"

The blond grimaced and took a step forward, "It was my fault, if only I had been a bit more cautious……"

The raven haired woman stood up from behind her desk, her eyes filled with rage, and her slap rang loud through the room as it reverberated off the walls, "Never…_ever_ say that again Uzumaki Naruto."

He was shocked; it was the first time that his captain had been so direct in expressing herself. The bitter-filled look in her beautiful amber eyes sent waves of regret right into his heart. He didn't even need to look at the report. It must be some stupid shit like sending him off on a suicide mission or making him guard a random as town.

Naruto sighed, "I…I don't know what to say."

Soifon looked torn as she remembered the exact feeling of loneliness that lingered in this very room when Yoruichi had left without a word. The melancholy, the pain, the sufferings she had over those dreadful days had etched themselves deeply into her mind. Never again did she want to feel such agony……and yet now……

Naruto hated the sight of Soifon right now. He reprimanded himself viciously in his mind, but it didn't help in the slightest. The damage has been done……in a way……he had betrayed his captain on an emotional level.

She wasn't just a crush anymore. After all they've been through, after all the times she fully expressed her emotions in front of him, after all the trust she had placed in him……he had long since realized that he loved her. Not like the amore he had for Haku and Rukia, nor the soul-imprinted affection he had for Sakura and Yugito, but a different kind.

All he wanted to do was protect her, hold her in his arms, and defend her against all the unfortunate things that had happened to her throughout her life. It was tender, gentle love, one build from a silly but fun crush, into a constant care and concern, before fully evolving into what it is that he felt now.

He loved her, deeply and truly. And right now……

Soifon gasped softly in surprise as Naruto claimed her in his arms and captured her lips. His kiss seemed……gentle, despite his abruptness and with each press of his lips, each languid thrust of his tongue, she could feel a rising desire slide throughout her body.

_Was this nirvana? _

Naruto felt her hands slide up his chest slowly, slightly hesitating on her shoulders, before rising to frame his face. To grasp and hold tight as their lips fused, as he tasted her, as he learnt just how much to his liking she was. Even locked so deeply in the kiss, in the immersion of his senses, he felt the touch of her cool fingers on his cheeks, on his jaw and felt reaction streak through him.

He nearly cheered, but knew better than to let go now.

And it seemed he did the right thing, for a second later, Soifon made her decision.

She kissed him back – not just responded but clamped his head between her hands and pressed a voracious, hungry, defiantly passionate caress of lips and tongue upon him. She sent his senses careening as she leaned into him, into his embrace.

It was though the trapped desires within her had been released all at once, forcing their ways through her like a flood of lust, finally letting her put down her mask where she succumbed herself to the heavenly pleasure she was experiencing this very moment.

_I love him……I love him……I love him!_

She had no idea how long the kiss went, but all it mattered was that it felt like an eternity, where true bliss was present and ongoing. Naruto gazed mischievously into her eyes, as though searching for approval.

She chuckled lightly before melting deeper into his hug, "Baka……"

"Hmm?"

"Cho baka……"

"Hmm……"

"Demo……omae wa ore no baka……"

"Keh……mendo no onna……"

Tender laughter escaped her lips as she treasured this moment with him. She was content with what they had……for now. She hadn't forgotten about the verdict, and though she now knew that he would be gone no matter what, her heart felt more at peace than it ever had been for the last few days. A tranquil calmness swept through her as Naruto held her tightly within his arms, all the love he felt for her acted as a blanket of warmth around her, temporarily allowing her to ignore all the matters at hand and devote herself solely to the bliss she was experiencing.

It wasn't until Naruto gently whispered into her ear that he was technically still a 'criminal' in Soul Society, and that they still had certain procedures they needed to carry out.

Soifon frowned for a moment, before reluctantly letting go of Naruto.

"Well, you are basically sent to help look after this town called Karakura……a limiter would be placed on you and will not be released unless approved by a captain. Your behaviour shall be monitored and if we see an……_improvement_…" She almost ground that word out, "you shall be allowed back to Seireitei, and be reinstated as a seated officer."

Naruto didn't seem fazed by the harsh conditions and merely bowed, "Hai."

Soifon seemed almost torn as she struggled to get the words out, "Now……p-plea-s-se……hand over……your lieutenant badge……"

The harsh silence that befell upon them was unnerving, and the pain that was evident on Naruto's face almost broke her heart. But she knew it had to be done, for the council and Yamamoto would not hesitate to strip her of her status too if she disobeyed their orders. And right now, what Naruto needed most was political protection, and Soifon would be damned if she let him down now.

No, she had to stay strong, for him and for herself. It was a time of crisis, nothing was fair, but she knew he would cope. He was Naruto……he was Uzumaki Naruto……

And that was why, it was with bitter irony, that she witnessed Naruto rip the lieutenant badge off his sleeve and place it on the table before her.

He didn't know what to say. He had no idea he would be that attached to this position. So is this it? He will never see those smiling faces on the rookies when they get back from their first successful missions? He will never witness the pride and joy his subordinates show when they win in spars against other divisions?

His lips tightened to form a thin line, his eyelids closed, not wanting to look at the badge any longer. Memories are painful, yet they are all he had. Just like before……just like before……

Soifon couldn't bear to see him in this state. Her eyes widened as she saw him turn and walk towards the door.

She didn't hesitate. She leapt across the room and in one quick but sure movement; she hugged him from behind, her hands tightly locked around his waist.

"Wait."

He started for a moment, before letting out a deep sigh, "Soifon……"

"Promise me you'll return."

He shook his head slightly, "What makes you think I won't?"

"I don't know myself……but I can never be too sure with you Naruto……you have the tendency to surprise me……all the time……"

A quiet chuckle left his lips, "Ah……so pray tell, what makes you think I can keep my promise?"

Without warning, Soifon bit his shoulder, hard. His breath hitched as the pain coursed through his body. Naruto turned his head slightly, witnessing the playful and light-hearted expression on her face, though her eyes clearly showed her misery and disappointment in him having to leave.

"What exactly was that for?"

"A love bite."

"That I can tell."

"A bite out of love."

"But why a bite?"

"Why not?"

"Ya know……I think I like this type of Soifon better……"

"I am the Ice Queen you know."

"Oh? So you _do_ know your nickname."

"That I do."

"Why did you leave it that way then?"

"Because I was waiting for you."

He laughed as he took a few steps forward, "I'll be back. It's the promise of a lifetime."

Soifon smiled gently at his words, "I'll be waiting……"

Naruto pushed open the doors and walked outside, his foxy grin apparent on his face as he met a startled Nemu, though the next sentence made Soifon almost giddy with joy, "I'll be too……Ore no mitsubachi……"

* * *

_**In Karakura town……**_

"Man, not again, don't you punks ever give up?" muttered a highly irritated boy with short orange hair.

"You're one to talk boy! You think you can parade around with that hair style, trying to show off?! And your scowl! Who the fuck do you think you are?" roared the gangster leader.

Everyone else quickly rushed back into school, watching quietly from the sidelines, it wasn't the first time that Kurosaki Ichigo was confronted by these hooligans, and well, it wasn't the first time people got injured because of it.

Those thugs used to constantly pester odd students that were new to the school, telling them to pay 'insurance' and other stuff, threatening their lives even. But unfortunately for them, a year ago, Ichigo arrived in this school and their constant death threats soon came to a stop.

This…this _punk_ had spiky orange-coloured hair, and he had the gall to strut around like nothing's out of ordinary. They had tried to gang up on him and corner him, yet he would always fight to the end and manage to defeat them all in the end. Of course, there were times when it wasn't pretty, and yet, since that Yasutora Sado guy became pals with him, they were even harder to beat up.

And naturally, this totally pissed the leader of the gangsters off. So lately, they've been waiting right outside the school gates, picking a fight with anyone they feel like, often the singled out boys. The school had even tried to call the police but they would always get away in the end.

But this time……they were serious. In their hands were switchblades, broken glass bottles, steel pipes and some even had bits of rocks in their hands. All twenty of them, glaring venomously at Ichigo, ready to pound him to bits, before slicing him into pieces and devouring him. Only that would satisfy their hatred towards this bastard.

Ichigo clenched his fists in annoyance, _What the heck do they want from me? _

He eyed them all carefully, wondering who would make the first move. Unfortunately, Chad wasn't here today, he had a guitar lesson and had left a few hours ago.

He cussed and gulped slightly, knowing that this may well be it. Twenty against one, doesn't take a genius to figure out the result. Plus, all he had were his fists and those karate he had learnt when he was young……

"_Ichigo? Are you alright?"_

His eyes blazed with fury as he held his head high, "If you jackasses think I'm actually gonna run just because you outnumber me, think again." He smashed his fists together, rubbing them with agitation, "Bring it on!"

And with that, he charged at them. He used whatever instincts he had, whatever experience he had gained and hoped for the best. If he was going down, he might as well take at least half of them with him.

He dodged the first punch and parried the second pipe incoming, he ducked slightly, before sending a punch to the guy on the right, disabling his switchblade at the same time. He rolled on the ground, before tripping the guy holding a broken glass bottle, sending a straight hook at his nose, knocking him out of the way.

A hooligan saw the opportunity and flung his steel bat at him, only to be dodged barely, and a knee to his chin was his reward. But Ichigo had still suffered hits, a few punches here and there, but not enough to make him go down. Least not yet.

The students and teachers could only watch helplessly as the thugs surrounded Ichigo bit by bit. It was obvious the teenager would have no chance of survival if this continues……

"Baka Ichigo! What are you doing?!" roared Arisawa Tatsuki, childhood friend of Ichigo, the renowned tomboy of the school. She was about to charge right into the fray to help, seeing how she was an excellent karate practitioner, yet she was pulled back by the others, in fear of her getting mobbed too.

She gritted her teeth and tried to break free, "But…but Ichigo!"

"You can't go! You'll be killed too!"

"Call the police!"

"Oh god, what are we gonna do?!"

Inoue Orihime was by her friends side and like her, she was anxious, extremely so. She couldn't bear to think of this……this male teenager……who so far had been an enigma to her.

_Why does he always frown?_

_Why does he act so cold?_

_What is he really like?_

_Why does he fight even when he knows he can't win?_

So many questions, yet she had never dared ask Ichigo. She was pretty sure he didn't really know she existed, given his lousy memory of names, yet there was something about him, that genuinely interested her, and at times like this, it pained her to be unable to help.

Gasps of horror were heard from the crowd as Ichigo burst through the ring, his forehead bleeding from a cut that seemed deep, whereas his arms had definite signs of bruising. And right after that, a steep pipe got him in the back, eliciting a pained groan from the teenager, causing many to wince.

Soon, they were pushing him back, and before long he was being knocked to the ground, with four or five members of the gang kicking him from all sides. Ichigo had bit down on his lips hard, refusing to even so much as moan. The pain was intense, but he had his dignity, and no way in _hell_ was he gonna let these bastards beat him.

He had come so far, the constant misconceptions he had from his teachers due to his hair colour, the constant misunderstandings that involved him due to his fights against the hooligans.

"Stop it! You'll kill him at this rate! Let him go!!! Let him go!!!" Yelled Tatsuki as he finally broke free from the grip of the person holding her and rushed towards the hooligans. She kicked one right in the groin and pushed another aside, before punching a third in the cheek.

"Ho! This girl thinks she's so tough! Get her!"

"She looks pretty hot!"

"Hmm, wouldn't mind a piece of that…"

"Well, let's take her down then!"

Before long, Tatsuki was feeling the pressure. The thugs had thrown away their weapons and were slowly cornering her, their disgusting lust-filled expressions, the vile movements of their hands all scared her to no end.

Ichigo coughed up some blood, before struggling to get up, "HEY! Leave her alone! Your target is me right?! Ganging up on a girl like that! PATHETIC!"

"Hn, whatever you say. Leo, Gary, take care of him."

"Hai, hai boss!"

But before they could even land another blow on Ichigo, a huge hulk of a man blocked their path, his arms almost as thick as a lamppost, his body large and straight, towering above those two.

"Who's the tree-trunk?" mumbled one of them, before bringing up a baseball bat, "You want some of this? Huh big guy?"

The male merely stared at him, not speaking a word.

Leo finally got impatient, "Get lost!" and swung his bat in a horizontal curve, aiming for his face.

Splinters of wood flew everywhere as the bat broke in half. Looks of disbelief crossed their faces as the man punched the two hooligans into the walls, his frown evident by the expression on his face.

"Chad!" exclaimed Ichigo as he got a good look of that guy. "Go help Tatsuki! These bastards…cough…cough……"

Sado didn't need to be told twice before charging into the fray. Yelps of pain and cries of soreness erupted from the gangsters as he battled against them. Sado quickly reached Tatsuki and pushed her away from the fight, taking on five of them at once.

Orihime hurried over to Tatsuki and held a handkerchief to her wounds, "Are you okay?"

Tatsuki's eyes widened however, and just in time, she pushed Orihime out of the way, causing herself to be grabbed by the leader of the gang instead. He flicked out his switchblade and held it to her neck, "Stop now you oaf or she dies!"

Ichigo had to stop mid way in an attack and got punched in the face, causing him stagger backwards. Sado stopped fighting and eyed the leader cautiously.

Keiga laughed in a twisted manner, before shouting, "That's the way it should be! Now boys! GET THEM!"

"NOOO!" cried Tatsuki as she watched the two boys get beaten on twice as hard as before. The pipes and metal bars rained down upon them, not giving them a chance to breathe, intent on at least crippling them.

Ichigo dared not retaliate lest Tatsuki gets hurt, and almost fainted from the pain that was assaulting him at this moment. Sado closed his eyes and even attempted to shield Ichigo from some of the hits, because he knew that the orange-haired teenager had much more injuries than he did.

"Please…let them go! Why are you doing this?! How can you be so cruel?!" yelled the raven-haired girl as she burst into tears, unable to watch them get tortured any longer.

"Why am I doing this? Because I feel like it bitch!" Keiga pulled on her hair roughly, and glared at her menacingly, "I suggest you keep your sweet little pouty mouth SHUT. Because you're the prize for the boys after this."

Tatsuki trembled in his grip, a wave of cold arresting her conscious, she remembered the nasty looks she received before……

"No…NO….NOOOOOOO!!!!"

**SMASH!**

Her eyes flashed open at the sudden sound, her body tensing, preparing for an attack, and yet, all she saw were bright cerulean eyes gazing at her tenderly, with faint whisker marks on his cheeks, his mouth mumbling ever so softly, "Are you okay?"

Tatsuki could not believe her eyes, this guy seemed to be around her age, with gravity-defying messy blond hair. She stared at the figure writhing on the ground, "You…you……"

He merely smiled and chuckled, "It's alright, this bastard is down for good. Now, please stay here while I take care of the leftovers."

She was about to question just how on earth did he think he could achieve that when she witnessed the speed of his movement, the obvious skills in his attacks, the flowing kata present in his steps, the crisp finality of his moves and the strange glint in his eyes as he defeated the rest of the thugs.

Ichigo was barely conscious and stared at his 'saviour'. "Who…who are you?"

The figure merely shook his head slightly, "That can wait, we need to get you to the hospital. Are you okay?" He looked towards Sado, only to find the large teenager nod in his direction, "Ah, I trust that you know where he should go?"

Again, a nod was his answer. The figure turned around and walked slowly towards the gang leader. His steps held grace and style, his posture held dignity and pride, his face showed an elegant charm that seemed ever so deadly as the frown firmly etched in the middle of his brows magnified the effect.

He picked Keiga up by the collar and glared right at his face, "You just gave me three very bad impressions of you. One, you took a hostage when you outnumber your opponent. Two, you attacked with weapons when they had bare fists. Three, you dare defile a girl's purity and honour……"

The figure slammed Keiga's head into the wall beside the school gates, his expression serious and severe, "If I _ever_ catch you causing trouble within a radius of two kilometers around this school……I will not hesitate to _kill_ you. Are we clear?"

Keiga was totally overwhelmed by this guy, his power and skill was off the charts! Not to mention his glare was downright menacing, as though he could be killed any second. "H-h-hai! C-cry-y-s-stal!"

The blond teenager didn't look at him again, and turned his back towards them, "Scram."

And scram they did, escaping like the dogs they were, with their tails between their legs, utterly defeated and humiliated.

Students soon realized that they were in the clear and rushed out to help Ichigo and Sado to the Medical Bay, before the rest helped to clean up the mess created by the fight.

Tatsuki stared at him in something close to amazement, before asking, "Who…what is your name?"

He merely gave her a fox-like grin, before moving in front of her, bending forward until their noses were touching, before he leaned to her right ear, "Don't worry, we'll meet again. Be careful my lady, take care of yourself."

And before she could even react, he had dashed off into the distance, leaving a dazzled Tatsuki standing in the middle of the street.

"Tatsuki?" asked a very worried Orihime, "Are you alright?"

"…Di-id you see that guy?"

"No…why?"

"I…I don't know…but I just feel that I owe him something……"

_What are you here for? _

_Why did you appear just at that moment? _

_Why did you leave all of a sudden?_

………

_Who are you? _

_**Woah, that was looooong. I figured that I should cover as much as possible over one chap to at least make up for the slow updates. So this is my response, hope you guys enjoy it! XD**_

_**Now, I want an honest answer. Am I progressing relatively well in terms of romance? Too much? Too little? Is the plot interesting at all? **_

_**Do review and tell me your thoughts about this. And surely, you guys can guess who Mr. Blond is, can't you? (My name's Blond, Mr. Blond :P) **_

_**Anyways, that should be all. Not sure which one I would be updating, but I would like you guys to have a read at my NaruOC fic "I Destiny" if possible. Some support would be appreciated. :D**_

_**Alright, cya peepz. Hope you enjoyed my chap. Lol. **_


	13. New Life

A/N: Yep, yep, I'm back

_**A/N: Yep, yep, I'm back. We're finally moving on to the next arc. XD And of course, more ladies, more fun, more action and more angst. Yay, the joy…**_

_**Erhem, anyways, many have been thinking that Naruto would be training Ichigo. Now I wanted to keep this a secret, but today, I thought it over, and reckoned, "Nah, just tell them." So here goes, Ichigo's training…would have NOTHING whatsoever to do with Naruto. Maybe in the far, far future, but you guys can just get that thought out of your minds. Ain't happening with me. **_

_**The reason that Orihime is NOT a choice for pairing with Naruto is because I am saving her solely for Ichigo. In my opinion, IchiHime is the only possible pairing that can work in the end. No offense, though I do enjoy IchiRuki, I have to say IchiHime seems more reasonable. I have been pretty biases against Matsumoto and Orihime before I started writing this fic and well, it's kinda a silly reason, but mainly, their huge breasts and randomness put me off. I find it extremely irritating for some reason. . **_

_**Right, right, swear me for giving such stupid reasons but I can't help it. Lol. But as you can see, I've gotten over my little random biasness and have decided to pair Matsumoto with someone. Not sure who though, two choices, Hitsugaya or Naruto. . I kinda think Hinamori would go well with Hitsugaya…but urgh, dunnoe, really dunnoe. **_

_**Not really sure how this chapter might go, possibly just introduction and loads of school life etc, but we'll see. A thing you should know about me by now. In my fics, other than my oneshots, I do not plan before writing. XD**_

_**I merely create as I go, and the ideas and plots and what not, they just come randomly, one of the reasons why they seem to be all over the place. Another deciding factor would be whether I'm listening to music, or what type of music I'm listening at that moment. Interesting huh…**_

_**Anyways, off track, let's get it started in here! :D **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or Bleach. End of story. **_

* * *

I Live On

Chapter 13: New Life

"Hey did you hear? We've got a new transfer student in this school!"

"Yeah, they say he's an academic ace, prince of any sport and even plays the violin and piano! Wicked!"

"How old is he?"

"Said to be fifteen. But damn, he looks so mature!"

Tatsuki rolled her eyes as she entered her class. All throughout the hallways, whispers and gossip about this latest 'addition' to this school, bragging about his 'hardout-ness' and basically just exaggerating them to the extremes.

The raven haired girl sat down at her table with a huff, silently wondering how Ichigo was. That guy didn't seem all that well when he was beaten up a week ago, _Pft, no shit he didn't_.

Orihime walked over to her best friend and cheerfully greeted her, "Ohayo Tatsuki-chan!" She seemed ever so vibrant, like a walking ray of sunshine. Her orange long hair flowed down to almost her waist and those fairy-like hairclips on her head further accentuated her beauty.

And sure enough, right on cue at the mention of 'beauty', a certain unwanted bitch attacked, "Hime-chan!!"

Punch, grab, turn one hundred and eighty degrees, throw equals K.O.

"The hell do you think you're doing Chizuru?!" roared an annoyed Tatsuki. Jeez, of all the lesbians they could have had in their class, why do they get such a daring one. These daily 'hugs' were starting to get on her nerves. Luckily for Chizuru, Orihime's too nice to do anything about it.

"Tatsuki-chan?"

Having Orihime as a friend did wonders. At least her sanity remained intact in this chaotic environment…ok, that was pushing it a bit…

Tatsuki forced a smile onto her lips, "How are you Orihime? Ready for school today?"

"Hai! Ready as ever! We must fight hard today as well!" chirped the ever so cheerful girl.

_Just where does her energy come from……probably those foods she eats…_

Before long, Ichigo entered the classroom, bringing about his moody attitude, and of course, that eternal frown on his face. To be honest, Tatsuki was quite amazed his face could continuously retain that action. _Doesn't he get tired?_

"Ohayo Ichigo." Mumbled Tatsuki, as she wasn't feeling too hot herself.

"Hn." Was all she got out of him. She couldn't blame the guy, life was hard and prejudice was a common thing nowadays. True, everyone has it bad, but occasionally, Tatsuki would drop by Ichigo's house, just to make sure her childhood friend was alright.

Orihime flinched slightly as Ichigo moved past her, her expression showed one of fear and slight awe. Tatsuki almost snorted; it's common fact that Ichigo has pretty much got the scariest face in school. Serious, tough and solemn at all times. Few had ever seen him smile. And even when he did, it seemed so awkward.

However, the two that followed him into the classroom…Tatsuki barely stifled a sigh, _Keigo and Mizuiro…_

"Ichigo!" and there he went, once again glomping Ichigo…or attempting to. Needless to say, he ended up on the floor with a huge bump. It was funny for the first two days…but after two years…you kinda realize that this guy was either a very good friend, or a very dumb one. For now, Tatsuki preferred to lean towards the 'good' theory.

Mizuiro, the 'sensible' one simply ignored the presence of Keigo and greeted Ichigo in a normal way, "Yo, Ichigo, how was the weekend?"

Less than a second had passed when Keigo miraculously recovered from the onslaught of attacks he had endured, "AH! Don't tell me, you were _studying_!!"

Ichigo didn't even contemplate whether or not he should have answered the question, a very dumb act according to Tatsuki, "Yeah I was."

"WHAAAA?? How could you?! And I even took the effort to invite you to come join us at the karaoke and have a good time! Why? Oh why did you do this to me?! No, HOW could you do this to me Ichigo?!"

"Urusai na _(Shut up)_, exams are coming, I need to revise my work so as to make sure I don't get looked down by others. Besides," Ichigo glanced ever so slightly in Keigo's direction, "Your parties are pretty boring."

Ah, there went the cracking of glass panels in Keigo's imaginary world. Tatsuki rolled her eyes as Orihime chuckled lightly at Keigo's way too exaggerating antics, "OH! Such harsh accusations! Ichigo! Why?! What came between us?! Are we not friends anymore?!" Woopy doo, tears started to pour. Seriously, if a person could create that much water in that short a time, he should be dehydrated, if what they learnt in those boring biology lessons were even true. Apparently for Keigo, logic failed where insanity prevailed.

It was hard to tell whether or not Ichigo was actually having fun with this. His deepening frown and his widening smirk seemed to contradict each other. "Do I know you?"

"OUCH!! ICHIGO?? NOOO!! I AM YOUR FRIEND!! KEIGO!! OH MY GOD!! DO YOU HAVE ANMESIA?! MIZUIRO! HELP ME REVIVE OUR FRIEND!" and he proceeded to suddenly undergo a costume change, into that of a doctor, though the huge hammer he had in his arm stated otherwise, "ICHIGO! FOR THE LOVE OF FRIENDSHIP! ENDURE THE PAIN!!"

Oh he did endure the pain. Ichigo easily endured the pain of getting rid of the loud individual as he punched him out of the classroom, rolling his eyes as Keigo's pathetic groans and moans started to echo in the hallway, "He's still alive? Pity."

Mizuiro seemed to agree with him, and began to chit-chat about random stuff with Ichigo, which the other seemed to respond almost automatically. It was obvious that the only use of Keigo's presence was comical relief, which in other words, mean that his existence is quite sad.

"Wow, Keigo-san seems hurt…"

"He's always hurt, ignore the dumbass."

"Mo, Tatsuki-chan, that's mean."

All she gave was a shrug, before slowly drifting off in her own thoughts. Ever since that day, she couldn't forget the blond teenager that saved her life. His smile, his soft tone, his warm kindness…

She had searched throughout the town, asking _anyone_ she came across, whether they had seen such a person, yet the answer would always be the negative. He seemed to have just disappeared, as suddenly as he appeared. Chad himself had volunteered to look for him with her, whilst Ichigo lay in hospital resting. _That orange-haired_ _punk_, smirked Tatsuki as she remembered how she had teased him about lazing around in bed and slacking off.

Ichigo's overenthusiastic father repeatedly thanked her for looking after his 'boy', though the latter made sure to continuously yell at the man to drop the subject. No matter what others did to comfort her, she felt…_weak_. She trained hard all this time, and yet she had been overwhelmed and caught in such a tight situation. It was not only humiliating, but disheartening that she couldn't do anything as Ichigo was being attacked.

When she was young, she would always dream of her protecting her friends, and basically making sure that all the ones that were close to her remained safe. She didn't just take up Karate as a hobby all of a sudden. The words of her mother would always remember in her mind, _Tsuki-chan, remember, no matter what happens, always be the strong girl you are._

She was drawn out of her thoughts forcefully when her sensei came into the classroom and banged the roll book down on the teacher's desk, "Yosh! Another week has passed! Everyone feeling good?!"

Unanimous agreement, be it half-hearted or zealous, "Hai!"

"Alright! Oh, before I take the roll, we've got a new student in our class! He should be arriving soon, but just thought that I should tell you. Ah! He's here." The door slid open and the transfer student came into view.

Sun-kissed hair forming random spikes here and there, with bright cerulean eyes staring at them, amused, a foxy grin plastered onto his face, and those six faint whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks……

Tatsuki almost cried out in surprise, this guy…

"Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

_**A while ago with Naruto……**_

He sighed as he looked at his gigai once again. It felt weird to be within this…body. It was made by _that_ Urahara, so he had no worries using it. Even so, he gave it a thorough check before buying it from the 'vendor'. Frequent interactions with a certain technology captain in Seireitei had gotten him quite cautious when dealing with such things.

Naruto had been pretty wistful in even visiting the Urahara Shop to be honest. His mind had already branded the ex-twelfth captain to be a dangerous individual, and unless he could be certain that he was definitely on their side, he would not let down his guard.

The young girl at the shop was extremely polite and adorable, though a tad shy. Reminded him so much of a slightly more grown-up and mature Miyu that he treated her almost as though she were his surrogate sister. And then this punk came in, red haired, rude, rough, annoying, _loud_. Naruto almost wanted to slap himself as the 'loud' bit definitely mimicked his ways when he _himself_ was a child. That brought back unpleasant memories, which was why Naruto had bopped the punk on his head and let him have a slight taste of reiatsu…_Naruto version_.

The huge tree trunk that came out of the shop to see what the ruckus was about seemed quite surprised to see that little red-haired punk shivering in fear at this blond individual. Naruto was surprised that someone who had such a muscular figure could look so nerdy. He grinned at the girl, who was blushing slightly as he ruffled her hair, "Next time he bullies you, just come visit me. My address." He added as he slipped her a small piece of paper.

And with a wink, he left the shop. Urahara seemed to be curious about him, unsure of his actual strength. He snorted, _Well duh, I wouldn't wanna be involved with your experiments now, would I?_

He shook his head in exasperation. Why did he always have to defend himself against crazy mad scientists? As if Orochimaru wasn't enough…

Naruto sighed, before his mind began to think about his next 'destination'. To think that he would have to pretend to be a high school student at the age of fifteen. FIFTEEN. Bloody hell, that's gonna be pretty tough. _Loud, exuberant, happy-go-lucky…yep, totally different character at age fifteen. _

He silently chuckled as he thought about the stuff he had been going through when these teenagers were happily going to school everyday, without a care of how the world works, self-centered, merely concentrating on oneself…no life-risking business or anything. But of course, there were those random fights that he had witnessed. He had even helped in one, and it was that orange-haired boy that got his interest.

Looked down upon, prejudiced, constant jeering and all that reminded him of himself, and perhaps, it's with that reason Naruto had risked appearing before he had used a proper Gigai. He had succeeded in fading away to the background after the fight and left as quick as possible, though that raven-haired girl had definitely stroke an interest within him. He subconsciously rubbed the back of his head with his hand, a slight smirk on his face, silently debating against Kyuubi that he wasn't a 'player', or so the damn fox seemed to call him. He was just…_attracted_ to strong females…he supposed…

"Ah…here we are…Karakura High…" He mumbled as he swung his 'school bag' over his shoulder and strolled past the gates. It's quite unnerving really, and had it been anyone other than Naruto, their attitudes would definitely not be adjusted that quickly and some form of their 'acting' would definitely be off.

But this _was_ Naruto. Using the vast amount of everyday-experience in totally different situations had helped a lot when he was a shinobi. Turned out he would just have to use this knowledge again. "Hm…where was my class again?"

He chose to be late. Purposely wandering around the school once, 'feeling' the environment he would be working with during the day. His mind carefully mapping the school out and committing it to memory._ It wouldn't do to get lost whilst trying to save a soul from a E to C class hollow, would it? No, no, it wouldn't. Stupid rhetorical questions. _

Finally, ten minutes after the bell rang; he made his way to the correct classroom and lightly knocked on the door. Naruto took in a deep breath, preparing him for the long days ahead of him and entered the room.

A few faces stuck out as his eyes roamed around the class. There was that spiky orange-haired boy he had saved and the hulk of a teenager as well. The ditz-like girl with long orange hair was present…and so was that short raven-haired girl. He stifled a chuckle in amusement, _What are the chances?_

Naruto had a gut instinct when it came to meeting new people. His senses have been honed to such an extent that a mere look, a mere action was enough for him to decide a person's personality. It's that simple…for him at least. Because people would never realize the fact that…there was no such thing as one action.

You move your arm. Your muscles tense and contract at certain places, your fingers might curl in or spread out depending on your direction, your eyes might be focused on an object; your posture might change, stating your objective. It's a series of actions all combined to form one tiny act, a bare minimum that makes up the action-packed life of human beings.

Jiraiya had taught him well, which was to be expected from a spy master. He sighed mentally as he remembered his mentor, though extremely perverted, did play an amazing role on his training and the later parts of his life. Naruto had been taught to 'slide' into any role given to him, be it a bodyguard, merchant, missing nin or a tourist, he had to be able to do any of them. Everything from the suppression of chakra to the mimicking of attitude had to be memorized and etched into his mind. Being a student was no different. The right amount of warmth, an acceptable amount of aloofness, his very own fox-like personality and his keen sense would all combine to portray to these naïve classmates of his, what it was like to be a prodigy in academia.

He was right. Several of the students were already staring at him in something close to awe and curiosity. Others were trying to remain uninterested, yet he had no doubt gotten a rise out of most of them. Simple fact being his physical appearance struck out, and his voice, in a minute, will too. Spikes of blond hair were long enough to travel down past his neck. Crystal clear sky-blue orbs gazed back at them in nonchalance. Slightly elongated canines were revealed as he gave his 'notorious' foxy grin. Six vague horizontal lines on his cheeks ended the 'peculiarity' of his appearance.

"Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruto."

His voice was clear and casual. Not much arrogance within his tone, not much modesty either. He just wasn't one to hide his talents and after thinking it through, he decided to leave it the way it was. No point trying to become someone he wasn't. He might seem out of place faster that way. There was a slight undertone that some of them caught, where a certain playfulness hid within. A scherzo liveliness and lightheartedness could be felt and allows them to let down their 'guard'.

Naruto smirked, _Bingo._

He was one of them now. There was no need to worry about it any more. For now, he was 'safe'. And he intended to keep it that way.

* * *

_**With Tatsuki……**_

She had never thought that a person could feel so…so…_complicated_ when all he did over a span of sixty seconds was walk in, say hello and waited for the teacher to assign him a seat. Tatsuki stared at this character, her curiosity getting the better of her and her eyes just couldn't stay away from those lines on his cheeks.

They didn't seem to be drawn on or anything like that, so she automatically assumed they were birthmarks…to be honest, they looked like whiskers and added to a certain…_feral_ quality that seemed to present within him. His teeth certainly reinforced that point. Those eyes though…they seemed to be able to see through you. Chilling…and in a way…arousing. She did not miss that look in his cerulean orbs. Teasing in way, hiding _his_ naked want within them, and covering them over by making it seem as a passing interest.

Tatsuki shivered slightly. She must have imagined it. After all, all she wanted to know was why this boy…no…this _man_ had said those very words before he left…

Nothing else. Surely…_nothing_ else.

* * *

_**With Naruto……**_

He couldn't help it. This class seemed boring after awhile, and all he did while the teacher yapped on about his results and good qualities, was rest his eyes on a very, very tasty candy. The raven-haired girl definitely quirked his interests. The last time he met her she had quite vulnerable, both mentally and physically, seeing how she had been overpowered by those gangsters. And seeing her now, it was a good change; he was able to see for himself what she was like in a normal situation.

He wasn't disappointed.

Confident, curious and forward. Rough on the outside, soft on the inside. He could tell straight away. Her gaze seemed direct as it met his. Eyes locked, a devious idea sprang to his mind, _why not let her see for herself…just how…'rough' I think she is…_

Naruto didn't even bother to hide the fact that he found her appealing. He supposed too many boys had fallen for her 'I'm just a tomboy' act. Numbskulls, dimwits, that's what they were. Could they not see the intriguing beauty within her petite frame?

Well, petite might be a bit extreme, but compared to Naruto, she seemed lithe, agile and slim. Her arms showed muscle, yet not an overload of it, just a mere ripple that occasionally appeared to prove that she did work out. The wristband she wore suggested that she properly did a sport or activity that required the use of wrists and hands instead of the entire arm.

Her legs, that she unconsciously kept hidden – _or so she thinks_, chuckled Naruto – showed definite signs of training. Long and tender. Delicious. Naruto found it quite incredible that none of the males had so much as stared at her for longer than two seconds. It was but a passing glance, nothing more.

But for Naruto, he had made sure it was nothing _less_. And by the light blush on her cheeks, she probably realized it as well. The more he looked at her, the more intriguing he found her. Right now, it was but a playful lust, and he knew better than to let that ruin a perfectly wondrous girl's life.

Alas, reality was harsh. He gave a wistful sigh as the teacher finally ended her speech, effectively ending the little staring competition he had with the lady.

But he was surprised again, pleasantly surprised this time. The teacher had assigned him a seat. Guess where?

* * *

_**With Tatsuki……**_

She had no idea what she was feeling at that moment. All she knew was that she had breathed a sigh of relief as his seat was announced. And Tatsuki knew he had heard her, for his eyes had suddenly gained a teasing gleam, one that showed his thorough amusement.

It felt quite weird, to be openly flirted with…just like that. Yet no one seemed to notice the subtle gazes he had sent her, as though reminding her of his words…those very words, _We'll meet again._

She had noticed his line of gaze, and to her slight surprise, not once did it land on her chest region. He would never know just how many marks he scored just by such a simple act, and she would never know it was intentional.

The raven-haired girl did notice his smirk as his eyes traveled to her legs. She felt her cheeks flush, yet not because of embarrassment. It was the first time a man had looked at her like that, believe it or not. Most boys just took her tomboyish acts for granted, and probably even deemed her a male. And she wouldn't blame them either, because she intended it to be that way.

But this guy…he seemed to have ripped off her first layer of camouflage and seen right through her disguise. She was a teenage girl…a woman soon to be matured. Tatsuki did not understand the slight tingling sensations that ran up her spine as he scrutinized her under his gaze. It was different from a patronizing one that she got from utter perverts. It felt…warm…and it felt good. Good to know that there was _someone_ that appreciated her beauty. Hell, she might even have felt pride.

Compared to Orihime, the ever so gentle and meek girl, with assets way bigger than they should be at their age, Tatsuki paled in the eyes of hormone-raging boys. Her B-cup seemed forgotten as they drooled at the orange-haired girl. Orihime's personality was preferred compared to her wild male-like ways. Her short spiky hair did not win her any favour against Orihime's long flowing hair.

Was she jealous? She would be lying if she answered no. She was, but she made no move to correct those imbeciles. Her mother's words rang in her head, _always be who you are…for yourself…not anyone else…_And she had decided. She felt comfortable this way, and she would continue behaving this way. You don't like it? Too bad. Go have a cry. No one's changing this girl.

She raised her eyebrows slightly as Naruto made his way to his desk. Things were about to become complicated…very much so. Yet she was looking forward to it…be it good or bad…because finally…something may well spice up her life.

* * *

_**Naruto's perspective throughout the lessons……**_

He had long thought about this before, the reason for sending him to his particular town. It wasn't just a normal surveillance mission, nor was it a simple guard mission. It was more than that. Right here, within this classroom, he could already feel more than one significant life force ready to be molded into something so much more.

Ichigo, that orange haired guy with the constant frown on his face seemed to be the main cause for a few others. It was just…there. The power, hidden deep within him, and Naruto was sure that one day, it would burst out like, like water released from a broken dam, where the huge amount of raw potential cooped up within his body would definitely affect his life in more ways than one.

That huge tree trunk…what's his name…oh yeah, Sado. The power seemed dull and blunt at the moment, meaning pretty much the same thing as Ichigo. It was stuffed away somewhere inside that huge torso of his, waiting to be exploited. Pity really. It's the first time Naruto had spotted a human being possessing powers similar to that of a hollow.

The blue-haired dude wearing glasses, Ishida, the smart know-it-all, Naruto almost wanted to tell him to shove that arrogant attitude of his up his arse. Need he say more? The cross artifact on his right wrist, the lightning fast speed of his fingers, the extremely quick hand-eye coordination along with his uncanny love for sewing. Typical Quincy. Enough said.

Moving on, there was the meek, sort of shy and polite girl (not to mention weird) who seemed to be in possession of a certain power booster artifact. Naruto had tried to pinpoint the exact location of it and finally deduced the source to be from those hair pins of hers. Tricky stuff those things, and to be honest, he had no idea just where to classify her as. It was clear that she hated violence and the usual, just like what a normal nice, mild girl would be like, yet it somehow showed that she wasn't that much of a stranger to it. After all, she _was_ the best friend of Tatsuki…

Speaking of which, here he has arrived at the mystery of them all. Arisawa Tatsuki. It felt the most familiar to him, not like that of a Shinigami, not like that of a hollow…but more like something he had been in close contact with for more than just a few years.

Elements…elemental powers. That was the only way to describe it. The fluidity of the attack that she showed that day, the ferocity of the punches…they all add up to something Naruto had been 'playing' with half his life. The implementation of elemental-natured chakra into his fighting style was an immense boost, and while Tatsuki didn't have chakra, he was intrigued as to what this power was.

A sudden ringing of bell told him that school was over, and it was time to go 'home'. He rolled his eyes, _Home? Pft, home is where a pink-haired Cherry Blossom, a blonde neko, a yukihime, his mitsubachi, a tempest, okaasan, onesan, and of course…his imouto…and the friends he left behind…_

Tough luck, fate throws shit at you, and you take it on like nothing's happened. Naruto scoffed as he began trudging towards his temporary lodgings…at least he hoped they were temporary, when a certain raven-haired girl called out, "Ne, Naruto? Wanna come see the dojo?"

During lunch, he had made up an explanation to Ichigo and his friends, meaning Tatsuki as well just why he was there at the same time and where he had gone off to right after that. They all seemed to buy his story though Tatsuki looked a tad suspicious. Orihime easily believed him and opted to share her new red bean paste with him. And he would have…if the food to go with the paste was not something like onigiri filled with wasabi…Wisely; he declined the enthusiastic offer and opted for a simple sandwich.

However, Ishida didn't seem to hang out with this group of people, much to Naruto's relief. He did not want to deal with a pompous _arse_ so early into his mission. Reminded him too much of a certain emo-pants. They had accepted him so readily into their group that Naruto returned them with just as much warmth on his part, making sure that he answered their questions as truthfully as possible. He knew that in order to gain trust, you must first trust others.

"Naruto?"

"Hm…? Oh, right, dojo…yeah, ok." He always felt amused at the confusion that was bound to occur on his face after being brought out of his reverie. According to his friends, his expression would seem like one consisting of constipation and a certain 'high' that was usually associated with drug inhalation. He thought it was pretty random when Renji tried to imitate him. He decked him in the face after he saw the much exaggerated expression.

"Ne, Naruto...how did you know we were going to meet again?" That question has been bothering her for quite some time, and Naruto was surprised she only asked it now.

"Well, Tsuki-chan, it's exactly what it means. I have special powers you know." He even added a wink and hoped that this would satisfy her for the time being. He wasn't lying…though the playful tone could probably be done without.

Naruto found it extremely cute to see her blushing. The faint red hue on her cheeks, the closing of her eyelids, the way she subtly licks her lips whilst her head would be tilted to the side. Her hands fiddling around and smoothing her uniform whilst her legs increased their walking speed ever so slightly.

It was amusing and extremely…alluring in a way. He chuckled as she scoffed as his teasing of her. There was just…a mutual understanding between the two, as though Tatsuki knew what he was there for. True, there were still loads of stuff they didn't know about each other…but the raven-haired girl was certain that within the short time span of him saving her a week ago, and the interactions she had with him today…she had never felt more comfortable with another male like she had now.

Not sexual attraction…though she had to admit, there was definitely some…nor was it idolism or anything stupid like that. A friend…someone who could understand her, listen to her, guide her, lead her, be with her, talk to her…and all the other things she had longed for since she was a child…a child forced to be a tomboy…a girl that was forced to hide herself.

"Erm, not to interrupt you or anything, but is this it?"

Tatsuki was jolted out of her thoughts as she stared blankly at Naruto, before looking at the building his was gesturing towards, "Oh! Yes, yes, I'm sorry, I was just thinking…"

"I know you were." His grin was back at full force, "No worries; get in there and blow some steam."

She couldn't help but grin with him and took hold of his hand, "Come on, let me show you around." It felt so nice…to have someone to share your secret thoughts with…someone she was sure…that was just like her…rough on the outside…soft on the inside…

* * *

_**Minutes later……**_

"Pray tell, why am I wearing this again?" Naruto pointed at the white gi he was wearing.

Tatsuki seemed the perfect picture of innocence as she answered with a gorgeous smile, "Well you _did_ say you wanted to participate…"

"Correction, _you_ said I wanted to participate."

"Pft, details, who needs them?"

"I do."

"You're no fun."

"I'm no fun now?"

"Yes."

"So I'm only fun if I participate in this sparring thing."

"Yep."

"Sigh…alright."

"Ha! I knew you would see it my way."

"Hm…somehow I knew it too."

"You lot over there! Quiet!" yelled the instructor as he got ready to start the sparring competition. Anyone could enter, and basically just fight with each other to gauge your strengths…of course, a five thousand yen canteen coupon seemed like a good motivation as well.

"Hai!" Tatsuki stuck out her tongue, before winking at Naruto, who couldn't help but roll his eyes. _Naïve and outgoing…doesn't _that _seem familiar…_

Just then, the doors were flung open and a huge figure entered the dojo, "Bring it on pipsqueaks, I'll take on any one of you, right here, right now."

The instructor frowned slightly, "Have you registered?"

The teenager merely cracked his knuckles, "It's a free competition ain't it? Why bother registering? I just want a fight, surely that's not against the rules of Karate?"

Naruto wondered why most of the other students had looks of fear on their face. Sure, this guy was big, around six foot four, slightly taller than he was, and sure he was much heavier, around one hundred and ten kilograms, and so what if he had arms the size of tree branches?

Tatsuki grimaced as she whispered, "That's Kuroda, aka Mr. Zealous within the school. He's annoyingly strong seeing how he has high endurance and a heck of a punch. He loves fighting, a very violent person overall."

"No kidding." Naruto muttered, his left eyebrow raised. _Not impressed with this guy…not impressed at all. _

Kuroda seemed to have caught on to his expression of boredom and quickly pointed at him, "You! New guy! Who do you think you are huh?" He stalked up to Naruto and stared down menacingly, "You think you're hot stuff just because of your academia? Well let me tell you something, it's all for naught if you can't fight properly to defend yourself!" He rotated his neck and loosened his muscles, "Ya know, punks like you need to be taught a lesson, get your ass over onto the mats and let's get started. You'll be my first _opponent_."

Tatsuki had wanted to yell out her disapproval of such a blatant act of disrespect, fully expecting Naruto to decline such a stupid meaningless fight, when Naruto smirked, "Ok. Go for it."

The instructor wanted to voice his protest but Kuroda merely waved him off saying, "Come on coach, stop being such a spoilsport." He sneered as he repeatedly beat his fists on his bald skull, showing of his toughness, before making two feint punches, finally settling his arms before him, "I'll break your face."

Naruto quietly stood opposite of him, and eased into a normal taijutsu stance, "I find it difficult to believe you can actually do that." His tone was one of amusement and arrogance, as though purposely goading Kuroda into using his full power.

As expected, the bald guy cried out in rage, intent on smashing this guy to pieces. However, what he did not expect was for Naruto to parry his attacks easily before his arms were locked within Naruto's grasp.

"What the…" He couldn't even finish the sentence when Naruto spun him around once, before he attacked. His right leg struck high, aiming for his cheek, forehead, neck, shoulder, ear, jaw and nose respectively. The kicks connected one after the other, showing his amazing accuracy and strength in his legs, _and_ his ability to balance on just one leg. Naruto then spun around and rammed his left foot into Kuroda's cheek once again, followed by another spinning kick with his right foot. Repeated strikes similar to the two before that continued for another three times, before Naruto leapt up and landed three consecutive kicks onto Kuroda's chest, knocking him backwards, following by an uppercut executed as he backflipped off of the chest.

Kuroda was struck into the air and in no time, landed awkwardly on his right shoulder, adding the final blow needed to knock him unconscious. Gasps were heard throughout the dojo as Naruto slowly relaxed and grinned back at the instructor, "Ya know, I might just be coming here more often…you don't mind if I join occasionally do you?"

Too shocked to speak, the instructor merely gave a dumb nod, mouth still widened at Naruto's perfect manipulation of the muscles on his legs, and his less than tired state after executing a series of attacks that would no doubt have taken the breath away from normal people.

Tatsuki barely stifled her laugh as she barked orders at the lower classman to drag the unconscious Kuroda somewhere else whilst she hogged Naruto for some karate practice. There was no doubt the skill she had witnessed a week ago was proved once again, if not reinforced. Whoever Naruto was, he was a definite good martial artist.

"I have a feeling that I'm about to be very used…"

"Oh? And what makes you say that?"

"You know, just because you act innocent doesn't mean you are…"

"Whatever. You're sparring with me, whether you like it or not…"

"…Ha, at least I don't mind."

And amidst laughter and joy, the two sparred lightly for the rest of the afternoon, ignoring the looks of shock and surprise they got from the others at the dojo.

To them, Tatsuki was the perfect image of a tough man.

Yet today…she seemed like a woman…a sensual one…an attractive one…

_Be myself…yes……be myself…_

* * *

_**After sparring……**_

'Well, today has been fun hasn't it?" Naruto smiled lightly as he watched Tatsuki yawn whilst covering her mouth. She was clearly tired, seeing how she did work pretty hard during their spar. She's got a definite talent for hand to hand combat, and Naruto would not hesitate to teach her.

They merely chatted about random stuff as they walked towards her apartment. At first, Tatsuki thought he was just escorting her home, but even as they reached her floor, he didn't seem to be turning back.

Her eyes stared curiously at Naruto, before asking, "Not that I mind you escorting me, but shouldn't you be going home right now? You did have a tiring day."

The blond merely gazed at her tenderly, "Thanks for your concern, but it just so happens, that I live somewhere in this building as well. So no matter, my apartment is but a few steps away."

Tatsuki could barely contain her surprise and well, _joy_ that he stayed so close, "Really? Then does that mean we could chat and spar more often? I mean…I er…" Her blush returned full force, she had let her enthusiasm get the better of her and was trying desperately to not scare the blond away, "I mean, I enjoyed your company very much Naruto. I…I would like…like to do this…more often…that is…if you want to…I mean, if you don't, there's no need to…"

She was silenced swiftly as Naruto placed his finger lightly against her lips, before smiling, "I enjoyed your company as well. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow Tsuki-chan." The widening of her eyes and the increased flush on her cheeks was all he got as a reply, "But tonight, you need to take a good rest, seeing you have nearly exhausted yourself today. If you don't mind, can I walk with you to school tomorrow?"

The raven-haired girl tilted her head, before removing his finger from her lips, "Of course you can!" Her grin was infectious it seemed, for Naruto mirrored hers almost instantly, "Very well, I guess it's good night then."

He turned to go, wanting to have a good rest himself when Tatsuki hugged him from behind, "Thanks…Naruto…thanks…"

And just as suddenly, she quickly dashed to her door, before quickly disappearing into her apartment. Naruto could almost imagine the reddening of her face as she rushed straight into her room.

_Thanks huh…the pleasure's all mine…Tsuki-chan…_

* * *

_**DONE! COMPLETED! YES!! XDDD**_

_**Lol, people, sorry for the long long LOOOOONG wait. DX **_

_**I've been busy studying for tests and surviving them, and as such delayed the posting of this chapter. I apologize profusely for this. **_

_**Also, to me, this chapter was extremely hard and important. It's the basis for NaruTatsuki, and minor details will be developed later on in the fic. And also, add the fact that I'm a clueless boy in the department of love, and the only romance I got was from novels with a romance genre, I understand if you guys feel that I've either overdone it or underdone it. **_

_**Suggestions will be nice and guesses as to what might happen next are welcome. I know this chapter focuses mainly on Naruto and Tatsuki, but it was necessary. Thanks for your support! See ya next time. XDDDD**_


	14. Unexpected Circumstances

_**A/N: I'm really, really annoyed with this one. I got 5500 words already, and all I needed was a couple of thousand more words and I could have gotten this chapter to you guys earlier. But no, com decides to screw with me and crashes this program. Couldn't retrieve it because it was 'gone forever'. . **_

_**If any of you had this happen to you, you'll know how much of a pain in the arse this could be. Five thousand words gone, for god's sake. I can't even remember how I started it, so again, whatever I'm doing with this chap will definitely be different from my first take on it, and it totally pisses me off. DX**_

_**Anyways, let's just cut the crap and move on. Least now I have a reason for this freaking two month late update or something. Not exactly proud of it. . **_

_**Oh yeah, after this chap, most of you might see what I'm doing with relationships and all that, so be sure to read the author's note at the very end.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or Bleach. **_

* * *

I Live On

Chapter 14: Unexpected Circumstances

Bored. Very much so.

A certain blond just erased the fiftieth hollow to even venture into this small town this month. The steadily growing number did bother him, but really, given the difference in power between him and them, even with a limiter on, he could take them on anywhere, any time.

Sheathing his zanpakuto and 'wearing' his gigai once again, he yawned before stretching a bit. His arms were still stiff from his extensive physical training and in a way, he was glad to have a limiter on him.

Naruto realized that while a limiter restricts the amount of reiatsu he could access, his physical and mental strength did not decrease in the slightest. He still retained his speed, which was already a huge bonus. To increase one's reiatsu would be to train one's body and mind at the same time, allowing the two to mold together to form a spiritual energy. Meaning, the more he trained physically, technically, his reiatsu level would increase. He tested that theory out by doing hundreds of push ups, sit-ups, jogging, swimming and pretty much all the sports the school offered.

Theory proved right. Right now, his reiatsu level was at least one and a half times more effective and purer than it was half a year ago.

_Six months…what a long period of time…_

To be honest, it really didn't feel as long as it should. He made two very important friends in this small town. Arisawa Tatsuki and Inoue Orihime. At first, he was merely intrigued in Tatsuki seeing how she did hold power, far smaller than Kurosaki Ichigo at first, but power nonetheless, and therefore he wanted to see for himself if he was right in his prediction, that Tatsuki's power resembled elemental manipulation.

Of course, the fact that the raven-haired girl was a real beauty helped in his decision. Tatsuki seemed to appreciate his company and easily accepted him as a friend, and over the last six months, the two had developed a 'best-friend' bond. Naruto kept his promise and taught her Taijutsu and Hakuda, which basically were way more evolved forms of Karate, Judo etc. To combine all those fighting styles into one, compress and deliver, now that was impressive.

The girl realized that and couldn't thank Naruto enough. The blond was a brilliant teacher, spotting all her weaknesses straight away. Her flaws, her openings, were all corrected by him. Naruto even lectured her on her 'inner strength' which she was still doubtful about, but nevertheless, she believed him. After all, when it came to Uzumaki Naruto, Tatsuki soon learned that there was definitely more than meets the eye.

The trips to school and back were never boring as they would either chat about some gossip that spouted out of no where, or discuss on ways to improve their training efficiency or when they would invite their friends over for another party. They seemed to be able to understand each other perfectly. And it stunned Tatsuki that she could pretty much tell what mood Naruto was in just by glancing at him. It was rather unnerving for the girl that was slowly, but definitely maturing.

Naruto, too, was amused when she could understand him so easily, and was pleasantly surprised by her affections. To strangers, she could be one hell of an iceberg, but to her friends, warmer than the sun. Naruto was currently at the 'top' on her list, in tie with Orihime as her best friend.

She was extremely grateful for the time and effort he put in to start interacting with her life. Naruto would always go out of his way to make sure Tatsuki was alright. Little stuff like bringing her a bento after training, or waiting by the side with a towel during her training, or giving her a massage when she felt exhausted, helping her with any homework she might have difficulties with and lots more. He saw her every day. Emphasis on 'every'.

Tatsuki lived with her parents in the apartment below Naruto's one. After that first day in school, Naruto had formed a relatively friendly relationship with Tatsuki, and from then on, he maintained it, nurtured it, and improved on it. Her parents absolutely adored him, and Tatsuki would always blush when her father would joke about how Naruto would make a brilliant son-in-law. The blond even played along with that joke, liking to see the 'feminine' side of her and replied cheekily, "Ah! Then I _am_ meeting my father-in-law today, I was feeling a bit happy this very morning…"

Of course, he instantly stopped when he could literally feel Tatsuki glaring at him with an aura that screamed death. Her parents were amused with how they always seem to 'fight' all day, and yet in the end, cheerful laughter and gentle actions would always accompany them back to their home. They welcomed Naruto, seeing how this young man was able to bring out a side of Tatsuki that she had always wanted to hide. Arisawa Genji had no idea why, but ever since she was young, Tatsuki assumed a tomboyish attitude towards life. He was sure he did nothing to encourage that behaviour, in fact, they tried to shape her into that of a lady, and Sayuki, his wife, had tried to teach her some 'female' duties, such as sewing, and cooking but she didn't seem to want to learn.

Instead, she focused on training in karate and studying hard, neglecting her social life a bit more than was healthy. Tatsuki did grow tired of this kind of lifestyle after awhile and decided that she did want to learn those stuff from her mum after all, but given how she was in high school now, and the work load practically increased by twice the amount, she barely had enough time after school activities to learn these miscellaneous activities.

Imagine their surprise when one day, they both returned from work to find Naruto and Tatsuki in the living room, where the blond was teaching their precious daughter the fine arts of needlework. The very idea that a _male_ knew how to do this was mind boggling. At his age too. That thought however, was instantly thrown away as they saw Tatsuki completely focused on the task at hand, her gentleness revealed to such an extent that even they themselves felt proud.

Naruto sat behind her, his arms gently guiding hers, teaching her patience and precision. The parents quietly went into the kitchen to avoid disturbing the duo and before long, they heard a cry of joy. Father and mother peeked out to find Tatsuki cheering in happiness, waving around the blouse that she had been working on all afternoon with Naruto, genuinely pleased with herself. Naruto's warm smile seemed to confirm her efforts and that very moment, marked the time where Tatsuki gave him her first kiss.

The blond started for a bit, before responding and kissing her back softly. No words were exchanged, all they did was gaze into each other's eyes, and feel the raw love they felt for each other. Five months was a short period of time. But to them, it felt like an eternity, more so for Tatsuki than Naruto, where she couldn't help but ask herself just why did she not meet him sooner?

Naruto chuckled at that question and thought quietly to himself that under normal circumstances, her meeting him would mean that she had to die, which wasn't likely to be a very pleasant experience. However, he did tell her that he had many loved ones already, and she had to really think it over if she wanted to go on with this relationship. He got a slight glare, a sigh, and another kiss. Guess it's settled then. Arisawa Tatsuki, the girl he loved in the living world.

Orihime was a sort of 'bonus', to put it frankly, that came with Tatsuki. The meek girl had come to visit Tatsuki one day and coincidentally, Naruto was there already, and so further introductions were made and a good hearty chat commenced. Before long, Orihime had asked Naruto whether or not they could be friends. Naturally, the blond agreed, intrigued by this female. She had the 'cutest' way of processing her thoughts and it's that naivety that kept reminding him of Miyu back in Seireitei.

So through these six months, their friendship grew and Naruto was now considered her best 'male' friend. That wasn't really saying much seeing how he was her _only_ male friend. If you look at it from another point of view, it actually said a lot. For her to let him and only him into her inner circle, it showed the amount of trust she had in him. Orihime would always invite him and Tatsuki to dinner in the weekends, where she showed off her cooking skills. Amazingly enough, Naruto found them to be _indeed_ quite tasty, much to the horrified amusement of Tatsuki.

After all, peanut butter along with banana dipped in milk hardly seemed like a normal snack. They would then either go for a walk by the beach or laze about and talk about the previous week. Overall, she was an absolute joy to talk to and Naruto would always look out for her whenever he could. After all, she was quite clumsy…

Ichigo, Sado, Keigo and Mizuiro were pretty much the male friends Naruto made, though to be honest, none of them were as close as either of the above mentioned girls. The orange-haired punk, Kurosaki Ichigo, constant frown on his face, didn't have a lot of friends because he couldn't be bothered remembering their names. Naruto knew that was an excuse. Ichigo was just completely bad with names.

Sado Yasutora, the giant tree trunk, or that's how Naruto pictured him. It was pretty amusing really. He was a quiet and surprisingly gentle young man, looking way more mature than his age, with a deep Mexican accent in his tone. He was a smart student who constantly ranked in the top fifty of their year group in terms of results. Of course, his constant awareness allows him to keep a clear mind at all times, alert, to put it simply, another point Naruto liked about him.

Keigo and Mizuiro, the 'badass' duo, or so they called themselves. One's a psycho and the other's a guy with enough sarcasm to destroy the psycho. One's rumored to be gay (Though he himself continuously denied it) and the other went for the older women (They are more mature, according to him). Those constant outbursts from Keigo before, during and after classes serve as comic and stress relief. Never had Naruto seen a more beautiful kick from Tatsuki, when Keigo had randomly yelled out in mock horror, "Are you _actually_ going out with HER?!"

_Wham!_

Right in the face, ninety degree angle. Not only did it give Naruto a good view of Tatsuki's underwear, but the sight of Keigo flying through the wall, his neck, collarbone, and ribs snapping loudly during the crash and his oh-so-painful cries as he laid there in the rubble waiting for someone to help him were definitely worth it. Hey, what do you know? Keigo's got some use after all.

Though how he managed to appear back in the classroom in less than one second with all his injuries recovered due to some miraculous power was beyond Naruto. Mizuiro merely stood by Ichigo and made some pretty scathing remarks that caused Keigo to go on another rant. Naturally, life was never boring with those two around. Naruto wondered how Ichigo put up with them everyday, seeing those two were like his best friends really.

Naruto chuckled to himself and slowly came out of his thoughts. He was to be at Orihime's house by a quarter to six. Five minutes to spare. Being punctual was something Naruto prided himself on, and one quality that Tatsuki and Orihime adored. Whenever the three had an event like this, he would always be the one to trust to handle time management. Staring at the plastic bags in his hand, he grinned, _show time. _

He was the cook of the day, seeing how both Orihime and Tatsuki enjoyed his cooking that much. All he did was prepare a bento for the both of them and they instantly demanded he cook at least once a week for them. He didn't really mind, but it surprised him that a skill he picked up since he was young could be so useful. He thought girls disliked men that could cook, putting them as sissies. In fact, he found out it was quite the opposite, girls absolutely _love_ to be pampered with delicious delicacies prepared by males. Well, males that they knew or were in love with.

Humming to himself, he walked up the steps of the apartment and arrived, "Yo Hime!" His foxy grin in place, he raised his hands to show her that he did not forget the ingredients, "You just sit back and relax. Is Tatsuki here already?"

The orange-haired girl smiled sweetly, "Konnichiwa Naruto-kun. Tatsuki-chan has been here for the past hour. She said she was bored and had nothing to do." Her eyes seemed to dance with delight, "Perhaps because you weren't there with her?" Such an innocent voice, such a playful, cute expression…

Naruto really wondered why no male could see past the clumsy texture and search for the child in her heart. She was absolutely beautiful! Look at her! First the face, moon-like eyebrows that shape her face, tender eyes and a small rosy mouth. Her body, curves all in the right places, especially the chest region. Legs, slender and long. Her height was about average and her weight was slightly heavier than Tatsuki, which wasn't that heavy at all. As a bonus, she was extremely smart! Come on, being third in an entire year group of three hundred or so students said a lot. To think that the poor girl didn't even have one single suitor……

Shaking his head slightly, he once again, raised an eyebrow on the unbelievable stupidity the males in this town seemed to share. How they managed to leave these two delicate flowers so available was completely beyond him.

"What's wrong?" Her expression showed one of curiosity, "Why the skeptical look? Do I look bad?" She glanced down at her attire, a t-shirt along with a pair of jeans. Naruto was a healthy male, and naturally, he followed her gaze and as much as he hated to admit it, he gulped slightly at the sight of her figure so openly presented to him. That t-shirt almost clung to her and the jeans were hugging to her legs, further enhancing her already alluring curves.

"Nothing, nothing, I wasn't really being skeptical at you, just having a thought at the complete idiocy of males on a whole." Quickly moving past her, he went straight into the kitchen. Now was _not_ the time to think about Orihime _that_ way. He liked the girl, but really, he didn't know or interact with her enough to see if he loved her. And well, for now, being her friend was enough.

Just as he was setting aside the groceries, Tatsuki came in and hugged him from behind, her slim hands circling around his waist and the gentle nuzzling of her cheek on her back sent a warmth right to his heart, "How are you girl?"

"Bored."

"Haha."

"Need any help?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Like I said to Hime, sit back and relax. Leave it all to me."

"My, aren't you all macho today?"

"Well, given the fact that it was you two that _ordered_ me to do this, I don't see how you have a right to say that."

"Hm…" Kiss.

"Ok, you do have a right."

Her devious grin as she left the kitchen along with her wink of an eye left Naruto shaking his head in bewilderment. Since when was he so easily bribed by a female?

He blamed it on the easy 'life' he had and the lack of proper action. If he were in Seireitei, carrying out missions like a daredevil, he wouldn't even imagine himself to be in the situation he was currently in. Sighing, he took up the kitchen knife.

_Ah well, time to 'butcher' some stuff…_

* * *

_**In Hueco Mundo…**_

Bored. So very, very bored. And when Mitarashi Anko was _bored_, bad things tend to happen. Probably the reason why most hollows were staying as far away from her as possible. Lunar didn't seem to mind, in fact, the crimson-haired individual quite enjoyed a bored Anko. Because that would mean the ex-shinobi needed a spar. She could always use a good workout.

Stark was off somewhere, and told them today was a 'free' day for them, and they could do whatever they liked. Unfortunately for Anko, there really wasn't that much to do here. What _could_ you do in a place with tons of sand surrounding you, a sky as dark as night for ninety nine percent of the time, wreckage grooming your 'city', disgusting drooling _things_ that only know how to stare at your boobs and blahdy blah blah? The list could go on forever. And ever. And ever.

It was perfectly normal for one to complain like she did. Only one with insane nerves like Lunar did could just sit through this whole ordeal like nothing happened.

"Why are you glaring at me?"

"Because you're so calm."

"Why am I not supposed to be calm?"

"Because you should feel just as bored as I do."

"But I don't."

"Exactly."

"Is this another of those times where you start going on a rant over something as insignificant as how my 'boobs', or so you call my breasts, are bigger than yours by an ever so slight margin?"

"……I hate you."

"Hm…"

Just then, a couple of Numeros came in and motioned to Lunar. She gave a nonchalant wave, "What do you guys want?"

One of them cleared his throat and replied, "Well, my lady, it seemed that some of the lower leveled hollows are getting uneasy, seeing how their comrades were slowly being cut down one by one."

Anko's head shot up at that declaration, her left ear somehow managed to increase by ten times it's original size as she began to eavesdrop on the conversation, while she continued to play the sulking girl.

"Really? Cut down as in…"

"According to them, it's in a small town Karakura. They suspect a Shinigami was responsible for this."

"Eh. So what numbers are we talking about here?"

"Close to hundred and fifty."

This time, her eyebrows did raise, "_One_ Shinigami was able to do that?"

Anko's ear twitched.

The other numero bowed, "Indeed my lady, and from the information we have gained, it seemed that it usually only took a few seconds before the hollow was destroyed."

"Uh huh…"

Anko's ear twitched again.

Lunar shook her head slightly, "Alright, I got it, you guys can leave now."

The two glanced at each other before nodding and leaving the room.

In less than a second, Anko latched herself onto the crimson-haired Vaste Lorde and cooed, "Oh Lunar!"

Said hollow merely rolled her eyes as she stared at the ex-shinobi, "You _really_ want to go check this out don't you?"

Vigorous nods were here reply.

"You want me to go with you right?"

The nuzzling of her breasts seemed to be her answer.

"And I presume you want to go _now_?"

A low purr was what she got.

Rolling her eyes at her partner's childish antics, she snapped her fingers. The next moment, a portal appeared, "Alright, alright, lead the way."

The very sight of an excited Anko sent shivers down her spine. She pitied the Shinigami. She really did.

* * *

_**Back in Karakura town……**_

Naruto instantly tensed up as he felt two significant reishi holders enter this dimension. It felt like that of a hollow…only much stronger that your average ones. They seemed to roam about freely, not causing any damage or trouble, just wandering around, as though searching for something.

For some reason, one of the signatures felt really familiar, and the way it kept sparking every now and then allowed Naruto an insight to its personality. Restless and excited.

_But about what?_

Frowning, he attempted to analyze the second signature, which felt eerily quiet. As calm as water, as smooth as ice. Probably a 'thinker'. Wonderful. Brawler and a strategist. As much as he hated to admit the fact that hollows _did_ have some smart ones, he predicted one of the two to be of extremely high intelligence.

_Ha, wonder if it might actually live up to my expectations?_

Getting up, he gazed at the merry duo, chatting away happily at the dinner table. _They aren't gonna like this…_

"Girls?" He moved towards them, putting on his famous foxy grin for extra effect, getting their attention, "Sorry, but I've got to go. I just remembered that I had something to do which I forgot."

The blond rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as his statement was met with twin glares from both females. _Ouch…_

"Naruto…" Tatsuki was obviously displeased.

Orihime on the other hand, merely remained silent, but her disappointment was evident on her face as she turned her head away. Naruto could only pray that she did not use the pout and puppy-eye attack. He thought the girls back in Seireitei had it down, but damn, with Hime, theirs were mere basic stuff.

"Look, Tsuki, you know I don't wanna go. Hime, don't do that, look at me. Now, I repeat," He took on a serious expression, "I do _not_ want to leave you two at a time like this, but unfortunately, I have to. There's this really important matter that I have to take care of right now."

_Damn straight right now, those signatures are getting a bit too close for comfort._

Naruto held out his arms, "Tsuki-chan, a hug before I go?"

The raven-haired girl seemed reluctant, but obliged all the same, kissing him tenderly on the lips, before murmuring, "You better make it up to us, you hear me?"

Smirking slightly, he gave a short nod, before turning to Orihime, "Now, now, Hime, I'll be right back before you know it. Trust me?" Cerulean eyes met amber as she gave him a hug as well, "Don't hurry too much. Solve it properly so that it doesn't arise again."

Chuckling, he tapped her forehead, "No problem."

Without further adieu, he bid the ladies good night and went back to his own apartment, where he instantly got out of his gigai and leapt out of the window.

_Alright hollows, time to meet your maker…_

* * *

_**With Anko and Lunar……**_

"Wherever could he be?" mumbled Anko as she searched every single nook and corner she came across. They had circled the entire town twice and _still_, there were no signs of any soul even _remotely_ close to what they were looking for.

"Why do you assume it's a he?"

"Because, a she wouldn't hesitate to cut us down, we're just too hot and she'll get all jealous and angry and –"

"On second thought, I don't want to know."

Silence followed as Anko took on a more serious attitude. The reason was obvious. For someone to keep his/her signature low enough for neither of them to successfully detect it required a lot of skill. That would explain the reason of the continuous disappearances of those disgusting creatures.

_It's almost an embarrassment to classify myself as one of them…_

"Anko, thoughts like that are very bad."

"Would you _stop_ reading my thoughts?"

"It's rather hard seeing how you're pretty much broadcasting them."

"Look, I don't care. Stop it before I chop off whatever antennae you're using to receive my sacred thoughts!"

"Whatever you say. Look, this is getting us nowhere."

"Split up?"

At times, Lunar would want to feel amazed by her partner's amazing ability to perceive her without any special abilities. But really, given her skill as a shinobi in her 'life', and the training she received, she shouldn't be that surprised after all. Why else would Anko be her partner?

"My thoughts exactly." A smile grew on her lips, "You pick."

"Shotgun on right!" One sonido later, she was gone.

"Tsk, tsk…" Rolling her eyes yet again, the Vaste Lorde set her eyes back on her region, "Alright, time for a little…_hunt_."

Without another word, she blinked once, and lo and behold, silver irises rose to the surface.

* * *

_**With Naruto……**_

Clearing his mind, he formulated a plan. A strategist and a brawler. Which to go for first?

_Obviously the strategist…duh…_

But the brawler was obviously very skilled, given her speed in moving around. The only reason she hadn't detected what she was looking for would be either that the subject in question was him, or the subject was not even in this town. And considering he was a Shinigami, he would rather go for the first choice.

Thinking through the possible options, he decided to go for a subtle wide-range genjutsu. Not only around himself but also around a certain area of the town…the area where the _strategist_ will be lured to.

Calculating the amount of reiatsu he would have to use up for this technique, he silently prayed that whatever hollow was waiting for him out there wouldn't be too troublesome. The limiter was really a pain in the ass in times like this. He had never been beaten before…but like the saying goes…no one can win forever…_no one_.

Shaking his head and ridding himself of any other random thoughts, he focused on the task at hand. Carefully tracing the route of the 'strategist', he began raising his reiatsu output, bit by bit, wondering if his opponent would be sensitive to this slight change.

"Shit…" The blond couldn't help but cuss as the signature instantly started racing towards his spot. Funnily enough, it was the 'brawler', not the 'strategist'. Well, guess what it'll find waiting for it here……

The famed foxy grin appeared on his face once again as he crossed his fingers in a very nostalgic fashion, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu."

* * *

_**With Anko…**_

A sudden increase in spiritual pressure drew her attention. Her entire body had been on alert, ready for even a tiny amount of activity in terms of reiatsu and finally, the _punk_ had decided to start things off! Good…good…

Licking her lips in anticipation for some long awaited action, she could feel the adrenaline pouring through her veins. Funny thing really. A soul seemed to have the exact same body structure as a human. Meaning death and life really didn't differ that much if you look at it closely. It just meant different environments, new friends, more enemies and the usual.

Utilizing sonido, she prepared herself for the battle ahead. Surely this guy would prove to be a challenge. Cracking her knuckles, she wondered if she would even have to use her weapon for this.

_Nah, these are enough…_

She looked at her hands, pleased to see her fingernails lengthened and ready for action. This was a really cool ability she had gained and was really only a basic skill she had mastered. She lost the use of snakes…so she had this to make up for it.

Just then, the spiritual pressure heightened once again, and there he was, that Shinigami in a black gi, with his zanpakuto out, looking around as though searching for an unknown enemy. That figure was slightly blurry but Anko dismissed that as a mere distortion due to the amount of reiatsu he was releasing.

"Shigan! _(Finger Bullets)_" The nails on her left hand instantly hardened and extended towards the Shinigami, piercing right through his torso. The speed at which the attack descended upon the victim was extremely fast, not even giving him the slightest moment to realize that he was doomed from the beginning.

Clicking her tongue against her teeth, she retracted the nails as she watched the Shinigami fall to the ground in a heap.

Unbelievable.

_This_ was the guy that killed all those hollows?

Pathetic.

Her eyes filled with disdain as she stared at the fallen figure in boredom, wondering if she should poke a few more holes in his body just to show him how disappointed she felt.

Just as she was about to decide, a soft voice spoke out, "Genjutsu: Kukan Jirou. _(Illusion techniques: Space Time Prison)_"

Reiatsu began to be expelled from the figure on the ground as it slowly rose once again, suspended it mid-air before it vanished without a trace. The surroundings remained unchanged, yet nothing was moving. Everything was in black and white, the entire world seemed to have lost its colour, trapping her in the middle of it.

However, that wasn't what shocked her the most. Anko had not heard that word for a very long time. And to hear it in her death……meant that whoever this Shinigami was…must have been a shinobi when he was alive…

_Genjutsu…ka? _

Trying to steady herself, not letting her nerves get to her, she calmly went over the ways to dispel a genjutsu in her head. Whoever made this jutsu up must have been a genius. To be able to create the illusion that time had _stopped_ and that you were in a different dimension required more than just chakra control. It required chakra _capacity_. And seeing how they were all dead, this guy's reiatsu must have been off the charts. It didn't help the fact that she could only think of a handful of people that might have been able to pull this jutsu off……

_Those Uchiha…or Kurama clan…or Sakura…which it can't be seeing how that's a guy…it must have been someone from Konoha…no other lands specialized in time and space type genjutsu…_

There were many possible options…but there was one that stood out amongst them that made her tense and anxious. She had seen Kurenai perform this genjutsu before, but not to such an extent…and seeing how Kurenai got that jutsu of the creator…

_Naruto…?_

* * *

_**With Lunar…**_

Her silver eyes swept towards the area where a huge amount of reiatsu was emitted. She stayed put, not wanting to act rashly and possibly endanger herself. Besides, she could tell that Anko had felt it too and was already charging to that area. She continued to search for the Shinigami responsible for all this when all of a sudden, Anko's signature disappeared.

Frowning, she looked more carefully and to her immense surprise, even with _her_ activated, she wasn't able to detect Anko. She did however; find a huge barrier of reiatsu engulfing a particular part of the town, confirming her suspicions that the Shinigami had indeed come prepared.

_Still no sign?_

_**Negative.**_

Biting her lips lightly, she retracted her seeking abilities and reverted back into normal mode. Seeing no point in wasting reiatsu over something that could not be done, she decided a change of plan was in order.

_**Cunning enemy. **_

_Indeed. Battle mode. Activate. Now._

_**Affirmative.**_

Reiatsu was literally being poured out of her at this moment, using it to not only detect any sudden advances on her by the Shinigami, but also to show him that she was not one to be tampered with.

She was bonded to Tiamat, a very intelligent female spirit that was once a skilled warrior, well known for her deadly dances in a battle dress gear, possessing elegance and grace no one could ever hope to achieve. A spirit is one that had its soul destroyed, and had no choice but to wander around in a realm of eternity, unable to be reborn.

Lunar's lord, the leader of the Espada, had conducted an experiment, reaching into that very realm and even making the effort to negotiate with such spirits, where he would send souls into that very realm, take a test of courage, skill and determination, and allow the spirits to freely choose their partners. The weapons created due to this bond would be a part of them, rather than being a separate object.

That way, the spirits would at least be able to relive their 'deaths' again, even if it's a part of someone else. This method was extremely similar to that of the formation of a zanpakuto, where this time, the users choose instead of the spirits. However, the risk of even entering that realm was high, and to survive the tests was even harder. So far, Lunar and Anko were the only low-leveled Vaste Lordes to succeed. Anything weaker than a Vaste Lorde would never survive that realm seeing it did not have the intelligence to even comprehend the presence of spirits.

_**Left.**_

In an instant, she struck. White ribbons shot out from her dress directly towards the incoming target, effectively halting his advance and forcing him to dodge. The Shinigami seemed shocked by her weapon and did not close in on her too soon. He carefully dodged each and every one of the ribbons, only to find more waiting for him.

Tiamat was known as the Mugen no Kantai _(Crown and Sash of Fantasies)_. The power to which she bestowed upon Lunar was the control of these ribbons. Unlimited length, unlimited numbers, so long as there were enough reiatsu to power them. She had never really showed this to any one else other than Stark and Anko, for she preferred to keep her powers hidden and allow others to underestimate her. However, for some reason, both Tiamat and her decided that it wasn't the best time to hide one's skills, in fact, one wrong move might cost them their lives.

_**Focus. **_

_Hai._

The spirit came to be a very good advisor to Lunar and was one of the reasons why the crimson-haired woman could so easily read thoughts. Tiamat was very taciturn and to the point, saying nothing more than was necessary, usually in a monotone as well, betraying no emotion regardless of the situation. That fitted Lunar's personality extremely well, seeing how the Vaste Lorde too remained quiet and calm no matter what the circumstances were. Those silver irises, were mainly used to detect hidden subjects, and if need be, they would aid Lunar in the process of predicting moves, not unlike that of a chess player, only this time, those irises would gather information from every single notch in the environment, relaying them back to Tiamat and allowing the spirit to carefully dissect the information bit by bit at an insane speed, before mentioning them to Lunar.

That was precisely why in combat, simple instructions and thoughts were all the two needed to formulate plan after plan, attack after attack. And right now, the Shinigami was on the receiving end of it. The ribbons were slowly converging on him, surrounding him bit by bit, trapping him in the middle before hovering over him menacingly.

_**Success.**_

_Alright, time to end this._

_**Understood.**_

Her eyes narrowed as they focused on the Shinigami, and in an instant, white flashes rained down upon him.

* * *

_**With Naruto…**_

Crap. Shit. _Fuck_.

Those were the only words that came straight to the blond's mind the moment. He had already used up almost _half_ his reiatsu to maintain that genjutsu, and charging here, he hoped to end this battle quickly in order for him to finish the _other_ one off. Once the strategist was down, he figured the brawler couldn't be much of a threat anyway.

Now imagine his surprise when he toned down his already _halved_ reiatsu to the lowest possible level, and _still_, the moment he even stepped within this area, that freaky tiara she wore on her flared for an instant, before ribbons, that's right, _ribbons_ made of _cloth_ extended from her battle robe and began raining attacks on him. For once, he felt the irony that no, he would not be killed because of blood formed by cut wounds, no. He would die by being bashed into a pancake by ribbons.

The fact that he was currently in the _middle_ of an entire vortex of ribbons didn't seem that smart either. He was really in a pinch right now, and going over all the possible options in his mind, Naruto decided on the quickest way to get out of this mess.

"Seimen no en wo toushi te kaze ni tsuduki na sai! _(Follow the wind through the circle of Life!)_" Crimson reiatsu was forced out of his body as he placed his entire mental focus onto his blade, "Tsukiyomi!" Morphing its shape to form the aqua white curvy katana, there she was, in all her glory, the angel symbol glowing softly in the light, Tsukiyomi, his spiritual partner.

'_Good day to you dear.'_

_Well, I would say the same for you, but seeing as we soon need to get busy and I don't have enough reiatsu to maintain both elements, I say we get this out of the way._

'_My, my, always the busy person aren't you?'_

_As a matter of fact, yes, though I wouldn't say I volunteered for half the stuff I get caught up in._

Not wasting anymore time, he quickly manipulated the air surrounding his katana and in a flash, crimson changed to light blue, mimicking the colour of chakra and wind began to pick up around his torso.

"Itoryu: Zankuken! _(One sword style: Air Slice)_"

The Vaste Lorde seemed to realize his increase of power and did not allow him to stall for time. The ribbons came crashing down upon him and utilizing Shunpo, Naruto was able to blast the ribbons out of the way with one clean slice. Of course, that technique involved the concentration of reiatsu then releasing it in one go, meaning it acted as a projectile. Those required quite an amount of reiatsu, meaning that he couldn't do that forever.

Dodging and weaving amongst those ribbons, he really had to admire her skills. The only situation he could even begin to compare this to was perhaps Kuchiki Byakuya's shikai. Senbonzakura sort of acted in the same way as those ribbons were, only those bloody pink petals were way more silent…and deadly. The ribbons were completely controlled by reiatsu and the way they entwine together, purposely leaving gaps to lure the enemy into a well-hidden trap required extreme forethought and patience. And to be able to control so many of them at the same time required extreme mental strength. Somehow, he suspected that she too had a spirit bonded to her, but not within a zanpakuto. No, more like the spirit was within her, acting as another entity.

If that really was the case, it would start to explain things, like why she didn't look like she was tracing him at all, and yet the ribbons were able to follow him. It was a two-on-one battle, and being on the receiving end of this wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the world. Tsukiyomi was by his side, her moral and mental support was great and all, but at the end of the day, it really required _his_ own physical skills and tactics to pull himself through. Mental powers could only give you so much of a boost, before your body decided the outcome of a battle.

Tsukiyomi could not act for him. And seeing this Vaste Lorde's fighting style, he could pretty much guarantee that she was _not_ using anything like a Zanpakuto. More like the weapon choosing her, instead of her choosing the weapon like what Shinigami did.

Grimacing, his route was once again blocked by tons of ribbons intercrossing with each other, first hindering his movement, then moving to trap him once again. It was the same tactic, used over and over, yet Naruto couldn't seem to get out of it. It was frustrating, absolute infuriating, "Sanjuuroku pondou hou! _(Thirty six troubles of the phoenix)_"

Deciding to end it quickly, for the numbers seemed to be increasing again, he focused a large amount of reiatsu within the blade, combined both Tsukiyomi's power with his, and blasted it off right through the ribbons, where the reiatsu solidified and smashed through them without much difficulty.

The female Vaste Lorde seemed surprised that such an attack passed through her defenses so easily, and quickly sent more ribbons to deflect the attack, however, it gave Naruto all the time he needed.

Iai jutsu, the art of the quickness involved in drawing one's blade, focusing on the mental concentration of a warrior in the use of his blade and causing disastrous damage by hearing the essence of life.

He rid his mind of any passing thoughts, focusing entirely on the enemy at hand. Her breath, her reiatsu, her entire being, implemented as a part of Nature. "Itoryu Iai…" The ribbons before him meant nothing. Winning or losing didn't matter. Only one objective: To cut, slice, and sheathe.

Replacing his katana into its scabbard, he moved through a series of stances, finally settling with his arms held horizontally before his chest and the scabbard perpendicular to his left hand. His breathing became much slower, his eyes closed, shutting off all those unimportant aspects of the environment that might serve to disrupt him……

"Shishi Sonson! _(Roar of the Lion)_" He was off, one shunpo. That was all it took. His reiatsu, poured into this attack. The Vaste Lorde had sent forth ribbons to try and slow him down but it proved futile.

It was over quickly, he could feel the rush of reiatsu following his trail as he finished the move. He had hit. That much was a given. With one final 'click', he sheathed his katana fully, and as the sound resonated through the area, a line of blood sprayed out from the huge cut formed on her torso. The ribbons that were floating around all fell to the ground in an unceremonious heap, showing how her control of reiatsu was definitely affected by that injury Naruto gave her.

Panting slightly, he allowed his grin to settle in place. It had worked after all. Though the bad news was that he had run out of reiatsu for now. It would take some time before he regained……

_SPLAT! _

Numbness…then pain. Absolute, gut-wrenching pain literally exploded from his back as he looked down to find a beast like arm protruded from his chest, with a sharp claw staring back at him as though mocking his lack of attention to his surroundings.

His eyes could not believe what he saw. Nor could he hear the anxious words that Tsukiyomi was trying to convey to him at that very moment. Slowly, making use of whatever strength he had left, he turned around, wanting to at least see who did this to him……

Cerulean met pale amber. For a moment, he couldn't feel anything. And the next, it was as though another blow hit him right in the heart. Those eyes, those lips, that face…that loving face…

He didn't even hear her pain-filled gasp, nor did he feel her arm retracting. All he saw, was the silhouette of the woman he had so deeply loved when he was alive…and what stood out the most…was that hole in her stomach…the symbol…of a hollow…

Those tears rolling down her cheeks meant nothing.

The way she pulled him towards her when he fell helplessly meant nothing.

She had died…and become a hollow…a Vaste Lorde…

Of course, why had he been so surprised?

Who else could have broken out of that genjutsu?

His eyes felt heavy, everything was but a blur.

Life was a bitch. Death was a bastard.

Fitting.

* * *

_**In Seireitei…**_

Alarms rang loudly in three different divisions. Fourth, twelfth and second divisions.

Fourth for the news that someone out on duty had just 'passed' away.

Twelfth for the loss of signal of a limiter placed on a Shinigami.

Second…for the message that Uzumaki Naruto had been killed in action……

That day, signified the beginning of chaos, disorder and turmoil far beyond anyone's imagination. The first disaster had approached. This was merely one of the few trials that were to come, be it mental or physical. The first domino had been pushed. Everything was moving according to plan.

And only three individuals would know just how well, the plan was proceeding.

_Thanks for the help Uzumaki. You have served your purposes. _

* * *

_**I believe most you could tell where this is leading to. It should be pretty clear what happened at the end, and of course, the reactions will be described the next chapter.**_

_**The stuff about Lunar and Anko will be elaborated, so don't go off saying, "WTF? What is this BS?" They are special. That's all I'm gonna say for now. I have implemented this whole spirit thing for a reason and I hope you guys are gonna bear with me for this. It will slowly play out throughout this arc. **_

_**One final note, about the harem, I apologize for this but drop the idea that there's only gonna be eight of them. Yeah, drop it. Orihime may or may not be in it. Still deciding. Depends, I might even make it a love triangle for the fun of it. I am treating this harem differently, and you'll see as it progresses. Harem will involve true love and sex due to lust. I will be trying a different way in involving these women but I assure you I will try my best to make it seem as realistic and reasonable as it could. Again, bear with me.**_

_**Last of all, please review, I want to know how you guys felt about this latest change of events. And of course, feel free to ask any questions that might bother you. **_

_**Once again, I apologize for the extremely late update. I'll try and keep them more regular next time. Promise. Well then, that's all I guess. C'ya guys! **_


	15. Conspiracy Begin

_**A/N: (Curtain rises with me weeping) Why? Why? Why is it that animes get away with sending main characters off to death almost every 10 episodes and I can't? T.T **_

_**(Realizes I'm being watched) Oh! Oops, you're not supposed to see that, lol. But yeah, people, when I send him off to 'death', there's a reason. Chill man! Use your common sense and think about whether I would actually be dumb enough to kill of the main character of this fic (If you say yes, imma maim you :P). **_

_**Now that that's taken care of, you guys can finally see why I did what I did last chap. Told ya explanations are in order. This chap hopefully will explain. And thanks to all of you that reviewed. Really, everyone knows I crave reviews. (psycho look) **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/Bleach, because if I did, I would seriously cross those two over. Think of the amount of women… sighs in bliss... XD**_

* * *

I Live On

Chapter 15: Conspiracy Begin

_Blink…_

Urgh…pain…entire body…extreme pain…

_Blink…_

Cerulean eyes tried to focus on their surroundings, trying to get some form of information for their owner.

_Blink…_

The fact that a huge muscular man that was probably taller than even him, wearing a pair of black square glasses, staring at him about an inch away from his face seemed pretty freaky, if not revolting.

"THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" roared Naruto as he finally came to his senses and did the first thing that came to mind: He rammed his fist into this dude's face. Hard.

Needless to say, the wound on his chest reopened…and that muscular guy was sent flying through the wall. "Bloody hell, I would have expected to wake up in a better way…of all the people that I could have seen first…" mumbled a very irritated blond.

"Ara, ara…so I see you're awake Uzumaki-kun." A very familiar middle-aged man wearing that same green attire with white stripes along with that hat of his entered the room, that cheerful attitude of his in place, as always.

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto asked, "Mind telling me just why I'm here…I remember…" Flashes of _her_…and her arm protruding through his chest rushed through his mind.

"Anko…" A whisper was all he could manage. To think that she of all people would be the one to put him to the brink of 'death'. Seemed like she had become a hollow too, a Vaste Lorde at that…

"I see you do know that young lady."

His head instantly rose, glaring at the shop owner standing in front of him, "And? What of it?" Grimacing slightly at the pain caused by his wounds, Naruto gently placed his hands over them, trying to ease the sting.

"It wouldn't do well for you to move around now, kind sir." The glasses wearing guy was back, polite as ever, with a first aid kit in his hands, ready to charge at Naruto to 'fix' him.

"Get the fuck away from me right now you sicko!"

"But sir, your wounds need to be attended to right away!"

"NOT BY YOU!"

"Ah, don't worry, I'm extremely gentle despite my appearance."

"Oh no you don't!"

"I suggest you stop running, the more you move your muscles, the worse the injury gets."

"I rather _die_ than let you touch me."

Urahara Kisuke watched with an amused expression as his 'assistant' played a weird game of 'Tag' with the injured Shinigami in this room. Coughing slightly, he smacked the blond on the back of his head, causing him to fall to the ground as Tessai subdued him and despite those loud, raging yells, he managed to re-bandage Naruto.

Before long, Naruto grumbled as he sat up, gazing up at Urahara, "Alright, spill. What happened after…I fainted?"

All the while, a pair of yellow eyes stared silently at the scene.

* * *

_**In Hueco Mundo……**_

Clock went ticking by. She sat beside her bed, holding her hand as she stared blankly at her partner's rhythmic breathing. Lunar was still unconscious, but the gradual healing of her wounds was enough to reassure Anko that she would be fine. All she could do now…was wait…

Her mind couldn't focus. Only two images stuck in her head: One of Lunar falling, and the other of Naruto falling. Choices…have to be made at times…even if they are involuntary reflexes…

_**Flashback…**_

_She had barely gotten out of that genjutsu and had immediately rushed towards the reiatsu signal, for she could feel that Lunar seemed to be having a hard time. Gritting her teeth, she decided to see for herself whether or not it was Naruto…_

_Arriving at the scene, the sight that greeted her was Lunar gasping for breath as she slowly fell to the ground, blood oozing out of her right shoulder where a huge gash appeared. The Shinigami was slowly sheathing his blade and seemingly out of breath as well. _

_The very sight of her partner in such a bad condition caused her to being infuriated beyond reason. The thought that Naruto might be the one in front of her completely left her mind as all she could think of was to 'repay' this bastard for what he did to her best friend since her death. Without any warning, she had utilized Sonido and thrust her arm right through his back, determined in ending his soul right then and there…_

_The feeling of victory rushed to her mind…only for reality to slap her right in the face. Blond hair came into view, unhindered by the hazy atmosphere of reiatsu that had surrounded the Shinigami just now. Then those eyes…light as the sky…met her amber ones. Of all the times that she could have been right…it had to be this one…_

_She couldn't believe what she had done. It was all in the spur of the moment that she had taken down the 'enemy' without thinking, and because of her training with the Espada…she carried out the task like an everyday habit…before her brain even had time to register the fact that it was…it was…_

_The next thing she knew, she had retracted her arm, and Naruto fell into her, spluttering and wheezing for breath as he desperately held onto 'life'. He seemed to have realized that she wasn't the Anko he knew before, and his expression showed it. Regret and grief were his answer. Then slowly, he had closed his eyes and lost consciousness. _

_Completely shell-shocked by this development, she didn't even realize the blade that was placed by her neck. Her eyes widening, she turned around, staring at the man in a green stripy attire, his gaze serious and frightening, what with the hat he wore covering his left eye slightly. Furthermore, his reiatsu was off the charts, stronger than even a few of the Espada she had met. Frozen to the spot, she didn't know what to do. _

"_Hand him over, and I'll let you and your little friend go." _

_Anko had bit her lips, staring at Naruto, with a pained expression, numerous emotions assaulting her mind, and yet she could not choose anything else. She had to let him go. They were now enemies, and nothing could change that. It was over. She had ensured that the moment she plunged her arm into his body…be it intentional or not. _

_**Flashback end……**_

Anko shook her head, "I'm sorry Lunar…I really am…I'm such a bitch, whining about my own miseries when my partner is in pain herself. Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic." She held her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes, "I'm sorry…"

"If only I had acted more efficiently and not get caught up by my stupid feelings, you wouldn't be in this state. Like you said before, it's over, what was in my life is in the past…I'm…a Vaste Lorde…sworn enemy of the Shinigami. No matter who…h-he is…I shall strike him down. That is my duty."

Sitting by her side, Anko cradled Lunar in her arms, "You are my partner. And I have failed you this time, but I promise you…there won't be a next time."

* * *

_**Back in Urahara Shop……**_

Silence. Fragile and clear.

Naruto's frown was enough to show what he felt. _So that's what happened…looks like I got saved by this boshi-dude. _

He slowly got up, ignoring Tessai's more than obvious coughs and stood facing Urahara, "You seem to have missed out certain details about _my_ well-being."

"Ara, ara, alert as always." Urahara tilted the edge of his hat and replied, "As you probably realize, the limiter has been destroyed, no thanks to the hollow –"

"She's not a hollow!" interrupted Naruto suddenly, his fists clenched and his eyes narrowed, "No hollow would leave me alive…"

The blond haired shopkeeper gazed at him with a raised eyebrow, before shrugging, "Alright, that certain…_individual_. The limiter, as you know, was attached to the core of your soul. The force of her attack apparently broke the device into pieces…mind you, it was quite a troublesome task to pluck them all out of your body, but I did it anyway."

"Why, thank you." Deadpanned Naruto.

"You're welcome!" Answered Urahara cheerfully, "Let's see, where were we? Oh right, the limiter. Now, I hate to break this to you, but seeing how the limiter is directly linked to the information department of the twelfth division, it acts as a 'tracer' to you. Meaning…"

Realization dawned on the blond Shinigami, "They think I'm dead."

"Precisely. The signal on you is 'gone', and no doubt, seeing how you must have been a pretty important person for them to even place that limiter on you, I'm sure that by now, news have spread all over Seireitei, regarding your unfortunate death during action."

Sighing in annoyance, "Well, that sucks." He scratched his head, before rotating his neck, making 'crack' noises every now and then, "That _really_ sucks…"

"I can see that you're not too put off by this piece of news, least not as put off as I have imagined."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Well, I'm alive right? So all I need to do, is just go back, show up, say hello and everything's all good, right?"

Urahara lifted his hat, and stared him right in the eye, "Unfortunately, no. It's not that simple."

* * *

_**Back in Seireitei……**_

"This is ridiculous! What are you even implying Aizen?!" roared a furious Soifon, "Are you insinuating that _my_ subordinate – "

"Please calm yourself down, I'm merely stating possible situations given the evidence we now have." The amber-haired man with square spectacles stood at ease, simply waving off the second division captain's protests.

"He's right, Soifon, let him finish. He does have some valid points."

"But Sotaichou! _(General Captain)_"

"Enough of this nonsense! Behave yourself!" His thunderous voice echoed through the hall.

Soifon gritted her teeth and turned her head away, unable to believe what they're saying. How could they even come to such a conclusion?! Outrageous…

"Continue, Aizen."

"Hai, Sotaichou." The fifth division captain adjusted his glasses, before continuing, "Given the data we have received from the twelfth division, Uzumaki Naruto's soul was detected as 'killed in action' yesterday evening. The usual routine would be to send a squad to retrieve the dead body of the soul and perform a proper burial. However, till now, that squad is no where to be seen. Even Soifon-san herself sent one of her best squads along, and till now, we have yet to see the dead body of Uzumaki."

He took a breath, before staring at the other captains, "Which brings me on to my next hypothesis. How can we even be sure that he's actually dead?"

"The signal was lost, and seeing the limiter was connected deep into the soul, the only way to have the limiter destroyed would be killing the soul. How else can you explain it?" Unohana replied quietly.

Tousen however, interjected, "While that may be true, it cannot be forgotten that Uzumaki has supreme healing powers, and therefore, may survive it."

"That is true, I should know, having cut him up more than a few times." Muttered a disinterested Zaraki Kenpachi. He didn't even believe that the blond ball of energy was dead. That was pretty much why he remained skeptical of this entire meeting. It was pointless to even discuss the aftermath of this guy's death if he wasn't even 'dead'.

Soifon glared at him irately, wanting nothing more than to zip that big mouth of his shut.

Yamamoto nodded, "Go on."

Aizen glanced at the old man, before continuing, "My main concern…is the fact that the disappearance of the signal…along with the so-called 'threats' that seemed to have appeared for that small period of time, happened all in the blink of an eye. For a hollow to vanish off the radar in such a short time limit would be quite an accomplishment, meaning that whatever appeared must have been at least an high B or A rank hollow. For him to take on two hollows and successfully holding them off…but 'dying' at such a weird moment…"

Ichimaru Gin spoke up, "Why weird? It seems to me that it's logical really, seeing how he had less than a fifth of his power and was holding up against those two."

Kurotsuchi Mayuri answered that question, "Given what we got about those two 'threats', though we were unable to successfully detect that actual reiatsu level of those two, it is possible to predict that one of them was highly injured right before Uzumaki died."

"So why would he not finish off the hollow and let himself be 'killed' by the other one?" Aizen finished unrelentingly. It was common knowledge that the first, fifth, sixth, seventh, ninth divisions focus highly on the aspect of justice. They do not tolerate disciplinary faults unless there was a certain reason for them. And right now, as Aizen put it, there didn't seem to be a reason at all.

Kyoraku Shunsui adjusted his straw hat, "So Aizen, you mean to say Naruto-kun has probably sided with those hollows and purposely got himself injured just to remove the limiter? Sounds a bit far-fetched to me."

Ukitake Jushiro followed up, "I agree. We have to look at Naruto-kun's achievements for Seireitei. It's undeniable that he has been loyal till the very end. I have faith in him."

Sixth division captain, Kuchiki Byakuya gave a nonchalant comment, "That is all well, however, we cannot rule out the possibility that he has betrayed Seireitei, because the reason for stripping him of his lieutenancy was the fear of him getting out of control in the first place. Quite a bit of coincidence that this happened don't you think?"

Komomura Sajin nodded, "Indeed, the circumstances are too suspicious. It's too hard to decide without any message from those two squads. Speaking of which, why is it taking them so long? Surely they would have found any dead body by now?"

Hitsugaya Toshiro frowned, "My reconnaissance team is one of the top in Soul Society. If Naruto's dead, they'll find him…"

At that very moment, the door slammed open, with a anxious messenger waiting at the door, "Emergency news!"

"What is it? You should know better than to interrupt a captain's meeting!"

"Sir! This is urgent! The Investigation squad of the tenth division and Team five of the second division were wiped out!"

Instant silence permeated through the atmosphere as the shocking news reverberated off the walls. Soifon's eyes widened, "What did you…"

Hitsugaya too, was shocked, "Come again?!"

"They were found dead sir! The subject in question, however, was no where to be found! The wounds on their bodies however, was definitely wounds formed from a zanpakuto! The twelfth division specialists have already taken a look at them!"

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes, "When was this?! How is it that you've come across this piece of information?"

The messenger gulped at the killing intent pouring off the general, and quickly continued, "A few hours ago, one member of the investigation team finally appeared in the fourth division, he was mortally injured and told someone to pass the message that their team was annihilated by someone with blond hair. They couldn't tell if it was a he or she because all they saw was a flash of yellow before they were taken down ruthlessly. He somehow managed to escape and was discovered by a patrolling team."

"Yellow flash…funny, thought Naruto moved around with a red flash?" said Zaraki.

That sentence instantly brought hope back to Soifon, "Like Zaraki-taichou said, a yellow flash was too vague, you can't just decide –"

"Come now, Soifon-taichou, be serious. Who else could have been in that area and had blond hair? It's too much of a coincidence." Aizen reasoned.

"But you can't –"

"Silence! Let the messenger speak."

"…Hai, Sotaichou."

"Ah…ah, right. The twelfth division then sent a research squad, accompanied by the second division lieutenant, Omaeda Marechiyo, and confirmed that man's words. The only evidence they could find, was the remaining reiatsu wave spread out around that area. The twelfth division lieutenant, Kurotsuchi Nemu, has already confirmed that reiatsu to be Uzumaki Naruto's."

Grief and pain gripped Soifon's heart as she slowly drooped her head. She didn't want to believe it…she couldn't believe it…but she had to now. Other than Mayuri, Nemu was probably the _best_ reiatsu matching specialist in all of Seireitei. The proof had been obtained…

Unohana could only close her eyes in sorrow as she knew what the verdict would be. Hitsugaya gritted his teeth, unable to believe that the blond had really betrayed them, going so far as to kill off…

Yamamoto slammed his stick into the ground, his eyes wide with fury, "Find him." His anger was apparent as the killing intent all but tripled, "Find him and arrest him as soon as possible. We cannot allow such a threat to wander around so freely. This matter must be dealt with as quickly as possible!"

Aizen gave a nod, and spoke up once more, "May I suggest locking off that particular area and …"

Before he could finish however, Ukitake interrupted him, "I'm sorry to intervene you, but I think that would cause too much of a ruckus and possibly alert Naruto. Wouldn't it be better to send it perhaps, someone close to him here in Seireitei, alone, over to Karakura town and see if she can find any clues? After all, there is a high chance that Naruto would not attack her without reason, and if it's true that he has betrayed us, he might even try to take her with him. By giving her a 'tracker' as well, we can then monitor the situation, before sending in squads to arrest him."

Unohana muttered a silent 'thank-you' to the thirteenth squad captain, who merely greeted back with a smile. The plan was perfect, and it was indeed the quietest and most efficient way they had in trying to find Naruto at the moment.

Yamamoto thought for awhile, before giving a hesitant nod, "Agreed. And who might your choice of this shinigami be?"

Ukitake closed his eyes, thought for a moment, "Kuchiki Rukia would be my recommendation sir."

* * *

_**Back with Naruto and co……**_

"WHAT?!" yelled the blond as he stared disbelievingly at Urahara, "Are you telling me that they think _I_ did it?!"

Urahara gave a grave nod, "That does have a high possibility, after all, those dead bodies of the Shinigami that appeared the next day in that exact same area where you got attacked seemed pretty fishy. The second division lieutenant that came after, along with the twelfth division lieutenant and a couple of researchers confirmed it I think."

"Second…second division lieutenant?! Who are you…wait, was it this fat, snobbish guy?"

"Yes."

"To think that they made him lieutenant _again_." Muttered Naruto as he went over all the details that Urahara gave him just now, "Argh, so I'm possibly under suspicion…scratch that, they've probably confirmed that it's me that killed them. Hell, I might even be classified as a traitor, the next thing you know they'll be after me with ten squads chasing me down. Great…just great. Why don't you tell me more bad news to liven my day up?"

Muffled chuckles were heard on the other side of the door, and Tessai stood up, slid open the door, and in fell one red haired boy, "Jinta! How many times have I told you not to eavesdrop on conversations?! And Ururu, you too?"

"Keh! Just wanted to see how much shit this blond haired faggot got himself into. And boy is he in a _lot_ of shit this time round. Hahahaha!" Jinta made a face at the annoyed blond Shinigami, before sitting down beside Tessai, "Besides, we need to know as well, after all, we're gonna be involved in some of the stuff later on anyways, so why not just let us know now?"

Ururu shyly came in and clumsily bowed before Naruto, "Gomen, Uzumaki-kun, I…I was curious as to how you were, and hence, I…I…"

Naruto couldn't help but smile gently at her, motioning for her to come forward, he replied, "No worries. I thank you for your concern, and I'll have you know that anytime you have a question for me, just ask. I give you special permission." The gleeful chuckle he got was the first piece of 'good news' he had received since he first woke up. "And Ururu," He gazed gently at the small girl, watching her tilt her head cutely in response to his call.

"Hai?"

"Just call me Naruto. Cut the formalities."

"Eh? Really? Can…can I…"

"Hm?"

"Is it possible…to…to call you Naruto-ni-san?"

"Oh? Why not? Would love to hear it from such a good girl like you." His smile widened at that. He thought that Ururu would be too shy and would feel uncomfortable if shown too much brotherly affection at once, but apparently, it was not the case.

Naruto gave her a small hug, before his eyes wandered around the room, settling on that particular black cat that has been there since the start of this entire conversation with Urahara, "And may ask who this is? It's definitely not just a cat…" His eyes glanced at the boshi-dude, "I find it hard to believe that one as weird and random as you would keep around such a normal animal as a cat."

"Yare, yare, what's with the condescending suspicion?" Urahara clutched his chest in mock hurt, "Oh, how your words wound me! I'm mortally injured, my heart, oh my poor poor heart – "

"Alright, cut the crap. Who is she?"

"Oh? And what makes you think it's a 'she'?"

"Instinct."

Short questions, short answers. _Impressive, _thought Urahara.

"Very well then, though for this question, I'm afraid I can't answer and it'll be up to her to decide whether or not you're 'worthy' of knowing her presence."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, before closing his eyes. He stayed silent for a moment, before opening his eyes once more, "Ne, the limiter…is gone right?"

"Correct."

"Well then…should be pretty simple. You got a place where I can train or something? After all, I can't just sit around doing nothing when I've probably got tons of people chasing after me. Seireitei isn't that fun when you're an 'enemy' of it." Drawled Naruto.

Urahara's eyes lit up, "But of course! Tessai!"

"Hai!" The instant appearance of the shop assistant seemed to freak Naruto out, whilst the others treat is as an everyday occurrence…because it _did_ happen everyday.

"Lead the young man to our basement and let him have a look." Eyes shadowed with a hint of mystery, the shop keeper grinned at the blond slyly, "By the way, I never did quite get your rank. What was it again?"

Naruto ignored the last question and followed the 'tree-trunk' down the ladder that happened to be in the middle of Urahara's store room and the sight that greeted him was more shock than surprise.

"How the _heck_ did you manage to get so much free space for this basement?!" mumbled a very astonished Naruto, "This must have taken…"

"Ages. Yes it did. Well…no it didn't. All you need is some imagination and a good bit of Kido and you're on your way." Replied the shop keeper as he fanned himself using his hand, "Though I should probably install some air-conditioners down here. Getting a bit too hot around this time of the year. But anyways, feel free to look around."

Well, that was pretty much given; considered there wasn't that much to look around. Just loads and loads and loads of space. _Training_ space. _Meditating _space. _Combat _space. And frankly, to sum it up, _awesome_ space.

Naruto then looked over to find Jinta, Ururu and Tessai standing by the sides, as though waiting for him to do something. Taking in a deep breath, he nudged his head in Urahara's direction, "Oi boshi-yaro, where's my zanpakuto?"

"That's so rude. I shall not reply to – " Urahara stopped halfway in the sentence upon seeing Naruto's deadpan, "Fine, fine." Reaching into his cloak, he pulled out the two zanpakuto from within, before tossing them over to the blond, "Have fun."

Naruto grinned before leaping up into mid-air, reiatsu strings attaching to the scabbards and with one quick move, the katana were unsheathed, before he caught one in each hand, spinning through the air, readjusting his posture as he landed gracefully back onto the ground. "Heh…" Swinging them around, he re-familiarized himself with the feeling of utilizing his _full_ reiatsu supply within his weapons…his partners…

Staring off into the distance, he whispered, "You wanted to know…my rank eh?" Turning his head towards the gleefully nodding Urahara, Naruto raised his zanpakuto, "Fight me then. I wanna see how I measure against the famous former twelfth division captain."

Eyes widening slightly, Urahara then settled for a more serious expression, "So…that must mean you're a seated officer." Drawing down his hat slightly, he shrugged, "Alright then," raising his walking stick, he continued, "Seeing how you asked so 'nicely'," he dragged at the curved end slowly, revealing a shiny metal blade, "I'll comply."

Tessai however, finally shook himself out of his reverie, "Wait just one minute. Tenchou _(Shopkeeper)_, he's still injured –"

"I'm fine." Interrupted Naruto, not really caring if his wounds reopen, "Besides, even if I'm an inch within death…I'll come back. This is one fight…I never want to miss." His smirk widened as he held his zanpakuto in a cross in front of him, "Ready?"

"Whenever you are." Came the smart reply.

His grin stretched even wider, "Don't regret your decision."

"Bring it then, _brat_."

In a burst of reiatsu, he was gone. Right before Urahara's very eyes, the very definition of a perfect _Shunpo_ was executed. _Shunpo_, literal meaning being 'Instant Step'. The effect is to ensure that the speed of the user is enough to give the 'false' image that the user has 'disappeared'. To be able to use that stage of Shunpo meant that he had extreme control over not just his reiatsu, but also his muscular movements, his breathing rate, his flexibility and also his senses. One would think moving around is just speed. What they always forget is that the action of moving requires not just the energy put into it…it is a whole string of actions put together to bring out one graceful movement. That, is the art of _Shunpo_.

And to his best knowledge, other than the captains of Seireitei, only another female and himself would have the ability to easily execute something like this. The fact that this blond Shinigami came from Seireitei, would mean that he must have been a really high seated officer.

Instantly reacting to the hit that was aimed for him from behind, Urahara parried it and lashed out again, only to find him disappeared once more. It was uncanny and a completely foreign way of battle. For he had met countless 'speed' fighters and had more than a few friends that excelled in that area, he had never seen someone _constantly_ on the move. Normally, the reason you use your speed would be to distract your opponent and strike in the openings created. But most would stop when striking, concentrating their power on that one strike, before moving off again. As said before, reason would be the breathing rate. The soul and heart simply could not manage the stress created and reflex would force the user to stop, even if for the tiniest of moments.

_Clash!_

Again. His head swiveled around, trying to see if his theory was right. It wasn't hard, for him at least, to detect the signature. The trouble was reacting in time. Because the signature never slowed down, and never remained in one place for more time than need be.

_Fine then, guess I'll have to catch him in a deadlock…_

"You know, playing hide-and-seek isn't really that fun." Urahara announced, before raising his zanpakuto, "So how about I drag you out?"

Eyes half-lidded, his voice was but a whisper, "Okiro, Benhime. _(Awaken, Crimson Princess)_" The blade widened and the hilt curved, adding a red ribbon around it.

"Ho…shikai already, my, my, didn't know you were this impatient." Naruto's voice echoed throughout the area, completely mystifying the others as to where his exact location was. However, Urahara's eyes suddenly opened, "Nake! _(Sing!)_" A crimson burst of energy blasted off from the tip of his blade and streaked across the area.

"Nuh uh, Nitoryu: Nanajuuni Pondou Hou! _(Two Swords Style: Seventy-Two Troubles of the phoenix)_" Two thin slices of red energy erupted from a certain shadow that flashed past that area and the attack clashed right on with Urahara's projectile. They cancelled each other out with a huge _Boom!_ And the energy dissipated away, revealing a grinning Naruto standing at ease, "Alright, playtime's over."

_So I was right. He actually increased his breathing rate during that period of time…incredible…but not impossible. Looks like I underestimated him quite a bit. _

"Oh? And whatever gave you the impression we were playing? Benihime doesn't show as much mercy as I do."

"Ha, I believe you. Women can become quite troublesome when angered…but luckily, I've got one on my side as well." Naruto's grin widened even more, "That was my speed before, now _this_, is my raw power." Red reiatsu poured from his torso as he summoned up the long-awaited strength from deep within his body, the power that he nurtured right since he came to Karakura, his new reiatsu capacity.

Crossing the blades once more, this time, he closed his eyes, letting his reiatsu flow to his partner, providing her with his strength, all for her to use…and in return…

_Lend me yours Tsukiyomi…I need you._

_Polite and gentle as always Naruto-kun. I thank you…_

"Seimen no en wo toushite kaze ni tsuduki nasai! Tsukiyomi! _(Follow the wind through the circle of life! Moon Goddess!)_" Aqua blue contrasting with dark black, shining white along with fiery red. Fitting for one his status, accurate for one his personality.

Thoroughly enjoying himself at the shocked looks from the three on the sidelines and Urahara's raised eyebrows, he smirked almost maniacally, "Show time."

* * *

_**Back in Seireitei……**_

"You're lying!"

"I'm not! If you would just listen –"

"No! There's just no way I'm gonna believe that he –"

"Look, I don't want to believe it as well, but Rukia has already been assigned this mission and –"

"There's gotta be a mistake! Naruto-kun – "

Arguments went back and forth amongst three women who were currently in the fourth division. Unohana had brought them the bad news. The whole of Seireitei is now in an uproar. Some weren't sure whether the rumours were true, whilst others chose immediately to take sides. Few actually believed in Naruto, seeing how he _was_ expelled out of Soul Society. Given that their captains wouldn't 'lie' about something as 'trivial' as one single Shinigami, they decided to 'go with the flow'. Meaning, completely leave the matter to those involved and carry on with their daily lives.

Haku, Yugito and Sakura were beyond devastated when the news reached their ears. It just didn't make sense! How could someone as gentle as Naruto commit something as sinful as that?! He must either have had a very good reason, or he was framed. And frankly, all three women are willing to bet their very lives that he was framed. Face it, just how many times did that happen to the blond in real life? Countless. So perhaps Fate decided to punish Naruto for not believing in it and dump more shit in his face.

Very likely situation.

Sakura had remained with the fourth division as a fourth seat, having progressed remarkably in her trainings, she proved that her immense medical knowledge, along with her natural control with healing kido would definitely be immense assets to the division, and was automatically granted the seat. Everyone congratulated her for the quick rise and respected her for it. After all, one just did _not_ go through ten surgeries a day and not even break a sweat about it.

Her Zanpakuto took the shape of a ninjato really, slim and lithe, just like her body, with enough power to penetrate the toughest of armors if used right. Her insane physical strength appeared to have be 're-discovered' seeing how her control over her 'soul' was easier than control over pure muscle, and therefore, she was able to utilize reiatsu in a far more effective way than during her 'life'. All those perverts from other divisions that irritated her could testify that she did have an 'iron fist'.

Yugito had really developed her skills, completely regaining most of her shinobi instincts and habits through training, making her the perfect assassin. Quiet as night, fast as lightning, as expected from one of Kumogakure, and the extra reiatsu due to the fusion of Nibi no nekomata with her during her death was just a good boost. Soifon herself had been training her lately, and gladly appointed her as leader of the elite Assassin squad within the division. Truth was that she would have been the new 'vice-captain', if not for the fact that she absolutely refused to take it. Even though the Omaeda were bitching about how Marechiyo should once again be vice-captain, Soifon definitely had enough power to shut them up and appoint who she felt was most suitable. However, Yugito declared in the one-on-one meeting with her captain that until Naruto willingly 'resigns' from that position, she would not accept it. It would be a complete insult to Naruto. Least, that's what she felt. Her captain merely stared at her for a long time, before chuckling slightly, which sort of freaked her out, seeing how Soifon was the 'Ice Queen'.

Speaking of ice, Haku, the 'Ice Princess', both her and her zanpakuto became even 'colder', if you will. Her healing chakra had this unique ability to make patients feel 'cool', no matter what their wounds were, no matter what symptoms arose, the first feeling for them when healing kido was administered was this cool, fresh feeling that slowly seeped through them. They could literally feel themselves being repaired. Haku just passed it off as her ice-natured reiatsu, but others made a big deal out of it. Naturally, her 'suitors' doubled, and once again, she reasserted her status as the famous 'Ice Princess', meaning, she froze their arses off should they even try to flirt with her. They should be considering themselves lucky she didn't freeze a certain part of their anatomy……

"Would you be _quiet?!_" hissed Yugito as she tapped Sakura on the forehead, "What if Miyu comes in and hears all this?! How upset would she be?"

"Right, I'm sorry. But still, you can't guarantee that she hasn't heard already."

"Yes but…"

The door opened, and all three flinched. Hearing a sniff, all three of them unwillingly gazed towards the door, their fears coming true, and sure enough, there was Uzumaki Miyu, with silent tears rolling down her cheeks, "Is it true? Is ni-san…"

"No, no, no! Sweetie, it's _not_ true!" cooed Sakura as she quickly pulled the girl into a hug, "Now, now, what happened?"

"The others…they called Miyu a bad girl…saying Miyu was a murderer's sister…saying Miyu was...was…_sniff_…"

Haku sighed as she gently patted Miyu's head, "We're sorry to hear that darling."

Yugito growled, "Alright, those _idiots_ are taking this way too far. What division were they from? I'm gonna – "

"Yugito! That's not going to help at all! The second division is already under investigation because of this, and Soifon-taichou seems completely disheartened. You can't cause more trouble!"

The blonde sighed, "I know…it's just…infuriating."

Haku gave a bitter smile, "Yes, we know…"

Miyu merely hugged Sakura tighter, sobbing softly, before whimpering, "I wanna see ni-san."

Grimaces instantly filled their faces as they looked at each other with depressed expressions, "Honey…"

"I _can_ see him, right?" Her eyes were filled with such hope that the three just couldn't say 'no' to her outright, "You promised me he would be back soon to see me. You told me that so many times!" A flash of fear entered her pretty amber orbs, "Were you…lying to me?"

"NO!" Yugito quickly intercepted her 'dangerous' line of thought, "No, no, absolutely not. We _never_ lie to you. You know that Miyu." She tried to play the part of an annoyed friend who's just been distrusted, in order to try and get Miyu to think more positively.

As expected, the small girl's head drooped, before muttering, "I'm sorry."

Silent breaths of relief were taken from all three women as they continued to comfort the girl. _Technically_, they didn't lie. Naruto would be back 'soon', and well, they didn't define 'soon'. And the 'seeing Naruto' part, of course she could see him…once he got back, that is.

"Miyu? Are you in there?" Isane poked her head through the opening of the door, "Unohana-taichou's looking for you."

The girl blinked, before quickly rubbing away any signs of tears and cheerfully replied, "Hai!"

Motioning a quick goodbye, she left following her Isane-ne-chan. Looking at her petite figure walking away, the three couldn't help but admire her courage. Such a young girl, and already able to act so maturely, not wanting others to see her pain and sorrow, keeping it all in and giving off as positive an aura as she could manage, wanting everyone else to be free of worries. Just like her brother…

"Ne, Naruto-kun…will be alright eh?"

"Yes." Haku gave a firm nod, "He must be."

"My thoughts exactly." Yugito closed her eyes and headed towards the door, "I'll be off. I need to get back now." And without another word, she left the room.

Silence followed for quite some time, with each of the remaining women thinking of ways to try and help the situation at hand.

Little did they know, chaos was merely beginning.

* * *

_**In the office of the fourth division……**_

"Oka-san?" greeted Miyu meekly as she entered the neat room.

The kind and mature woman, captain of the fourth division, Unohana Retsu sat behind her desk, her face buried in her hands and her arms resting on the desk, "Miyu-chan? Is that you?"

The little girl quickly rushed forward, "What's wrong Ka-san?"

Unohana looked up, and tried to smile, but all it did was further increase the melancholic tension in the room, "N-nothing…I just wanted to see you…is all…" Her eyes were red and swollen, it was clear that she had cried awhile ago, and it absolutely broke Miyu's heart to see her caring mother in her current state.

Unohana gently pulled Miyu into a tight embrace, her hands drifting through her bluish-black hair, combing her fingers through them, calming both herself and Miyu down, "Miyu-chan, remember when I said that I would love you and your brother forever during your last birthday?"

The small girl thought for a moment, before nodding her head vigorously, "Yep!"

"Do you trust me?"

Miyu tilted her head, "Of course! Ka-san cares so much for the both of us! Of course I trust you!"

Unohana took in a deep breath, seemingly making a decision, before closing her eyes and hugging her even tighter, "Thank you…so much…"

_Ka-san…what's wrong?_

* * *

_**In the second division……**_

Murmurs echoed throughout the area as all the Shinigami appeared in the center court, as though waiting for something. Yugito frowned, before moving through the crowd, taking in the whispers as she moved to the front.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I heard the twelfth division had new evidence."

"So you mean taichou actually…"

"Yeah."

"Now that's screwed up."

"I know, who woulda thought _him_ to be that kinda person?"

Yugito didn't like the way the conversations were going at all. Not one, single bit.

_Kami, please, no more bad news……_

Bracing herself for the worst, her eyes widened when she saw Soifon appearing before them, her attitude set in a manner that she had never witnessed before. Completely serious, with a chilling posture, her eyes were sharp and her lips tight.

Since entering the second division, not once had Yugito seen this side of her captain. Though she had heard rumours that a long time ago, Soifon was ferocious in combat and allowed absolutely no mercy. It would seem that her heart had 'froze' once again. All Shinigami of the second division instantly stood at attention, knowing at one glance: The Ice Queen was back.

"Taichou, what's going on? What – "

Soifon merely stared at her frostily, before raising her voice as she faced the crowd, "From this moment onwards, Uzumaki Naruto is officially declared as 'traitor'!"

Instant uproar burst out amongst the Shinigami as they fired off numerous questions, only to be shut up by the immense amount of reiatsu that was pouring off Soifon. They could clearly see the hurt and anger in her, and chose the smart way: Be quiet.

"It has been proven by the twelfth division that one of the hollows that attacked Uzumaki was one of his old friends." At that, her face turned towards Yugito and said in a deathly whisper, "Mitarashi Anko, Vaste Lorde."

Disbelief struck the blonde hard as she tried to process this new piece of news through her head. _No way…he wouldn't…no…_

Soifon continued, "It was this hollow that broke the limiter, this hollow that didn't kill him, and this hollow that he followed! The utter disappearance of his reiatsu from the area proves it. The twelfth division has repeatedly…_reassured_ me that their equipment were the best of the best."

"It is therefore, a unanimous decision for all of Seireitei to hereby classify Uzumaki Naruto as an A-rank Defector. All assassination squads, your first and foremost duty, is to find out where he is, and bring him back to Seireitei…" Her eyes darkened, "_Dead or alive_."

"Taichou!" gasped a horrified Yugito, "You can't possibly mean – "

"I know what I mean! Do I need to repeat myself?!" Her tone was furious, it was clear that the betrayal of Uzumaki had struck her deeply, "He betrayed us…us all…and to think I placed so much hope in him…I cannot forgive him, _we_ must not forgive him!"

Yugito tried to voice some kind of protest, but found it impossible to do so. The very image of her captain looking utterly crushed……

She raised her hand towards her, trying to somehow understand just what brought about this huge change of events…

Soifon bit her lips hard, before opening her eyes once again, "This matter is _settled_. I do not want to hear _anyone_ discussing it, are we clear?!"

"Yes madam!"

"Dismissed!"

And before anyone could stop her, she shunpo-ed back to her office, locking the door behind her, before leaning helplessly against the door. Her legs felt weak and she slowly slid down the surface, ending up with her knees at her chest, with tears rolling down her cheeks, "Why?"

Her voice was but a painful whisper, "Why did you betray me?"

_**Flashback……**_

_The meeting was just about to be declared over, before Kurotsuchi Mayuri received a call from Nemu, giving details of the crime scene. It was found that a hollow was at the scene as well, along with the presence of Naruto's reiatsu. The hollow resembled that of a Vaste Lorde in their data books. _

_The reason that the twelfth actually had records of even names would be because the computers of that division were set to pick up any signals of souls going back. It was like a huge 'death' record, where those not receiving Konso in time would be registered onto a list that showed all the names of the hollows before their 'change'. Every time a new soul appeared, it would be picked up, its details and everything shown to the respective Shinigami in the area, to provide them ample information to perform a good konso (soul burial). _

_Mitarashi Anko was the name that appeared, and it wasn't until Unohana told everyone that Anko was from the same world Naruto was, that suspicion of the blond really began to rise. The fact that her reiatsu seemed to mix with Naruto's in that area did not help at all. The trace of their reiatsu were identical…meaning…_

"_They left together. There is no other explanation for it." Concluded Aizen. _

_Yamamoto frowned deeply, before hitting his stick on the floor, "That settles it. Uzumaki Naruto, hereby declared as defector. Agreed?" _

_No one could argue. The fact that the two knew each other, and appeared in the same place, disappeared at the same time…and location…according to the twelfth division detection equipments that were rarely ever wrong…_

_Anyone with a brain would conclude that Naruto had gone with Anko after being attacked, defected from Seireitei, joined the hollows, and came back to exterminate the first batch of investigators along with his old friend, Anko. _

_However, to Soifon, it was an even bigger shock. Anko was his old lover. Naruto had told her that before, during the time when he had discussed his 'life' with her. Unohana knew it as well, but didn't say a word. In the end, the votes were in. All thirteen agreed that necessary actions must now be taken…Uzumaki Naruto is now officially traitor of Seireitei……_

_**Flashback end……**_

"I loved you…I trusted you…But to think that you left me, us even…for _her_…and going so far as to kill your own subordinates…" Her heart was filled with hatred and hurt as she slowly got up from the floor, "I will find you…and I'll make sure…that I'm the one that hunts you down!"

* * *

_**Back in Urahara shop……**_

"Whew…now that was close." Muttered Naruto as he dodged yet another strike. It was evident that Urahara was definitely the 'better' of the two. He was a captain after all, and even with Tsukiyomi's shikai activated, all Naruto managed was a few hits here and there, but nothing more. He on the other hand, had to give it his all to be able to even keep up with the attacks sent his way.

Urahara was more than impressed by now, he had been fighting quite hard, though of course, it wasn't even thirty percent of his power, but still, for a mere seated officer to fight him to this extent, this kid must be something.

The black cat didn't move throughout the entire fight, her eyes fixed on Naruto all the way. It was hard to decipher her expression, but Urahara could tell, that she was as impressed as she was. And just like him, she must have felt nostalgic in watching this brat fight.

_Just like the second division…good times…_

"Come on brat, is this all you got? What happened to all the big talk just now?" teased Urahara, effectively getting a rise out of the blond.

"Ha! I'm just getting started!" He brandished his black nodaichi and charged straight for Urahara, before using his aqua katana as back-up, slicing, slashing, cutting, parrying, intent on landing a hit on this boshi-dude's face. It was tempting. Extremely so.

The fight went on for quite some time, with neither seeming tired. Urahara couldn't help but feel some pity for the kid, _Potential, skills, determination…you've got it all kid. Maybe that's why things are about to become a whole new level of crap for you…_

* * *

_**Elsewhere in Hueco Mundo, personal office of the hollows' God……**_

"So, I trust the mission went with much success?" the figure in the chair said calmly, sipping at his tea.

"Yes, my lord. It was too easy. One simple henge and the foolish Shinigami took the bait. They must be yelling their heads off about how the Dobe betrayed them. Ironic really…how Mr. I-will-protect-my-precious-people is getting a huge surprise from the very ones he's protecting."

"Ah, wonderful, timely execution on your part…Sasuke-kun."

A robed figure with onyx black eyes came into the light for a moment, before red eyes with three tomoes came into view, showing Uchiha Sasuke giving a maniacal smirk, "Why thank you……Kami-sama."

* * *

_**Dun dun dun……anyone saw that coming? :P**_

_**Alright, I've pretty much explained everything. I made sure that I went into DETAIL here, so if you still don't understand why Naruto is a 'traitor', just go knock yourself out. The last bit should be more than obvious, especially the 'henge' bit. **_

_**More development of the plot coming soon, and of course, more time to develop relationships and training. As many of you can see, Yoruichi shall soon be making an appearance. It should start to get more exciting from here onwards. **_

_**Now, I hope I got the emotions right, because I was trying to convey the dilemma they were facing, especially Soifon and Unohana, and hopefully, I did them accurately. This was one heck of a long chap, so you guys should appreciate it. XD**_

_**Review, seriously, REVIEW! I need them oi, it tells me how I'm doing and possible places where I have screwed up (hopefully none), and of course, it makes me HAPPY! READ and REVIEW. Simple as that! How hard is it to click that little purple button on the lower left hand side?! **_

_**And the usual, any questions, just ask and I'll answer. I put a lot of effort into this chap, and hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Well then, that's all for this time. Night y'all! **_


	16. Surprise Surprise

_**A/N: Lol, this is a Sona Ryuu Shokou fic that I have written, if you're interested in joining, please PM inu14 or Flair the demon dragon king. **_

_**Right, so many of you were wondering why Soifon and co changed their decisions so quickly. Well, in case you guys didn't realize, I did say that evidence was pointing against Naruto. And as time passes, it became more and more disadvantageous towards him. So as captains, and because of the name 'Anko', Soifon has to choose. Old pains and tastes of betrayal etc, made her of course, choose to believe in the 'evidence'. **_

_**Now that's gotten over with, if you wish to 'debate' with me on that particular subject, by all means, PM me. Also, a few of you seem to think that Kenpachi would never have agreed to this. I actually beg to differ. Kenpachi likes fighting. By making Naruto a traitor, he is legible as an opponent for Naruto. One plus one equals two anyone? **_

_**Oh yeah…and that reference to kami-sama…please, surely all of you got it? I don't mean he's actually 'GOD', but like, you know who I'm talking about right? Mr. Evil and all that…surely you know… -.-**_

_**And a few of you mentioned how I made the power of the Vasto Lordes too weak. The only ones I had here so far were Anko and Lunar. The reasons for their lack of 'power' is to be explained. I had a misunderstanding that the Espada were made up of Vasto Lordes, but apparently, they weren't. So now, I've figured out a new way to explain Anko and Lunar's temporary 'weakness' compared to the Espada. It has something to do with the 'spirit' connecting stuff. Anyways, just pay attention to later chaps and you'll find out. **_

_**Anyways, I still haven't quite confirmed Naruto's bankai, though I have a vague thought in mind. I guarantee it's never been done before, but of course, it's an idea ripped off multiple animes and combined. Lol. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or Bleach. Get that through your heads. **_

* * *

I Live On

Chapter 16: Surprise Surprise

Not right.

It just didn't feel right.

The rush of adrenaline, the fight for life, the need to excel…it just wasn't there anymore. True, he was still training, he was still practicing, but it was missing.

Raising his hand, he slashed it at the leaves of a bush beside him.

Fluttering, they fell to the ground.

Naruto shook his head as he continued on his way to school.

_Sigh……_

He had been absent for a week before he went back to school. Tatsuki's reactions were understandable.

He stood there outside the classroom.

She stared at him wide-eyed.

He opened his arms.

She dashed into them.

He ran his fingers through her hair.

She started beating his chest with her small fists.

He took them all without a word, merely choosing to caress her cheeks instead.

She gradually stopped her 'assault' and chose to hug him back.

He kissed her on the lips, slowly, passionately, deeply.

She answered with similar sensuality and love.

Even Keigo knew better than to do something to spoil the mood. To be honest, they were all quite worried for Naruto, and as soon as the snuggling ended, they crowded around him, wanting to know what happened.

Orihime beat them to it however, by placing her hand over his chest, at the point where his injury had been, and stared up into his eyes, searching those cerulean orbs, "Naruto-kun…are you alright?"

Her voice was soft as a whisper, and Naruto couldn't help but shiver as a chill went down his spine. He wasn't an idiot. He knew when women were the most dangerous. _'There will always be a thin line between danger and bliss when it comes to woman.' – Rule number 5 from Jiraiya's Female Investigation 101._

"I'm fine Hime. Really." He gave her a smile before placing his hand over hers, "_Trust_ me."

He was inwardly sighing with relief when she gave a slow nod and retrieved her hand. Her next move though…

"Liar." Her face turned to the side, her eyes shadowed by her smooth, light brown hair.

"Eh?"

"Liar."

"Ah…"

"Liar."

"No, no, no, no, no! I-I-I…that is…I mean…you know…like…yeah…I…er…"

"Liar."

"I didn't mean to! I swear to god!"

Her amber eyes stared up at his skeptically, her pout on in full force, her expression unconvinced. Basically, the guilt trip she was sending him down was working.

Sweating bullets by then, Naruto turned towards his only help, Tatsuki, only to find her crossing her arms and ignoring his silent pleas for help. He then remembered that he promised her as well, and it was only natural that she saw him suffer…

Didn't mean he had to like it though.

Sighing, he bowed his head, "For whatever it's worth…I'm sorry. Gomen nasai, Hime."

Orihime didn't say anything, but pulled him in for a soft embrace, surprising quite a few others in class. Keigo was about to say something but Mizuiro gagged him in time.

Naruto felt the tremor that went through her. When she turned her face up to him, he kissed her forehead very gently, felt her breath sighing as her hands circled more tightly around him, as though afraid he might just disappear again.

Nestling her against his body, Naruto turned her face into his chest, concealing the small amount of tears that were gathered around the corners of her eyes. He knew the reason. He knew why she was scared.

From the short time that Naruto came to be Orihime's friend, he knew that the orange-haired girl treasured friends and family very much. Having lost her parents when she was but a child, and her brother to an accident a few years ago, she had fully experienced the despair and agony one had to undergo. She had conquered it eventually, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

Naruto was honored and flattered, really, as for Orihime to actually _cry_ for his sake, she was giving him the status of being family to her. Tatsuki was already classified as her sister, and for her to accept him so readily and fully, it was surprising in a pleasant way. He really liked this girl, meek and shy on the outside, clumsy and a bit of a klutz at times, always warm and caring to everybody, and basically one of the nicest girls Naruto had ever met.

He apologized once more, before letting her go, wiping the stray tear off her cheek before turning to face his other friends. Ichigo was late, and so Naruto told Sado to pass on his reasons: He had a little accident and had to stay in hospital for quite awhile. Many looked at him disbelievingly, but when Naruto showed them a minor cut on his shoulder that was still healing, they believed him without much fuss.

And so school went on, just like before. The girls though, were continuously pestering Tatsuki and Orihime, asking them many questions as to what is their relationship with the mysterious blond. Tatsuki would blush and try to change the subject, whilst Orihime would merely smile like usual and chomp away at her food. Amusing, to say the least.

Naruto himself, would go to Urahara's shop after school and borrow the underground basement for the rest of the night. He would train non-stop, honing his skills and body back to his peak. Now was not the time to relax and let down his guard. If anything, Seireitei had already sent out an assassin, just for him. Too much evidence against him, and he wouldn't be surprised if his own captain suspect him as well. He knew he would if he was in her shoes.

_All the more reason to hurry…_

He needed to find out what was going on. And before he could even move from this town, he had to be sure that he could take on any enemy that was to come. Obviously, he couldn't guarantee that, and hence, he trained like he did when he was a shinobi. Kage Bunshin no jutsu worked wonders here. Fighting five hundred copies of yourselves everyday not only helped increase your agility and reaction, but also allowed you to focus on the flaws of each clone, because every one of them was essentially a copy of yourself, and by fighting them, you were taking yourself on. Precisely what a warrior needed to do in order to surpass himself.

He had begun his bankai training, and had constantly practiced with Tsukiyomi materialized. She gave excellent advice, and hinted subtly about his ways of fighting. Most of the time, their conversations revolved around the true meaning of 'strength'. No, it wasn't about the repeated versions of protecting precious people and what not. That much was covered.

There were many different ways to be classified as strong.

One, control and execution of moves, kido, and any other fighting styles.

Two, power. Supreme strength and reiatsu to destroy all that stood in the way.

Three, speed. Fast combos for offense, quick reflexes for defense.

Four, stamina. Insane amounts of reiatsu, mental will and physical energy.

Five, intelligence. You may laugh all you want, but at the end of the day, a smart person with no power can trap a strong person with no brains any time, any place.

Of the above five, Naruto could easily qualify for any one of them. And that was the thing, was it enough? Tsukiyomi had asked a very interesting question that kept him thinking for quite a few days already, _'When, where, how, why?'_

He had joked that it was actually four questions, but the serious reply that it was one, made him think about it more carefully. What was she referring to? They were talking about the subject of strength…so perhaps…

"Ohayo Naruto-kun."

"Ah, ohayo. _(Good morning)_" He waved back at the orange-haired girl and gave a slight grin, "You do seem chirpy this morning."

Her smile grew wider, "Yep!" And laughing joyously, she grabbed his hand and began dragging him to school, "Come on, come on! Tatsuki's morning training should have ended by now, let's go see her!"

Chuckling at her antics, Naruto obliged and ran with her towards the school.

_Ah well, guess I'll leave the thinking till later……_

* * *

_**In Seireitei……**_

"Kuchiki, your primary mission is to find and locate Uzumaki Naruto, and to be the local Shinigami guard for Karakura town. Understood?"

"Hai, taichou." Rukia murmured as she bowed her head in respect. Ukitake sighed from behind his desk and waved his hand, dismissing her from the room, "Then go."

Things weren't going well at all. Seireitei was positively aghast at the piece of news that one of their best and most respected officers was a traitor. The name of the second and fourth division were pretty much being dragged through mud at the moment. Especially the eleventh, they somehow had the guts to start picking on the fourth division members once again, laughing at them about their blind trust in a traitor. Haku and Miyu stood proud and ignored their rants, choosing instead to kick their asses and send them back to where they came from.

Soifon completely retreated back to her ice queen status. Ruthless and cold, no mercy shown. Overall, the status of the second division just wasn't what it used to be. And again, this acted as a blow to Soifon. It just showed how good Naruto was as not only a part of her division, but also how he was an excellent leader, role-model and comrade for the rest of the second division Shinigami. It brought back memories, and right now, those were stuff that she did not need to recall. She did not need to relive the pain and sorrow she had to undergo just to force herself to sever all ties with this blond.

Ukitake shook his head as he watched the petite woman leave. It must be hard for her, and the other women that were associated with Naruto. Whores they called them, sluts even. It was incredible just how pathetic a community could become and to think that even people from the fifth division, especially Hinamori, who used to be a good friend of Naruto, openly spoke about their suspicions and disgust of him.

True, those squads did value honor, but even so, to insult someone to this extent…

"What's wrong Ukitake…?"

Raising his head, he noticed Unohana entering his room, quiet and calm like she always was, "Ah, Unohana-taichou, what brings you here?"

The fourth division captain smiled gently, "It's time for your monthly check-up."

"Already? Hm…" Sighing he rose from his chair and motioned for her to take seat, "I guess I should just get it over with. The paperwork I have is just unbelievably tedious."

Noticing the slightly tired expression on her face, he frowned, "Has exhaustion been catching up to you as well?"

Unohana sat down, her face showing clear signs of fatigue, "Perhaps."

Truth be told, things were far from alright. The fourth division was in shambles in terms of spirit, and worst of all, a huge rift had occurred between Miyu and her. It was a fear that she had all along, and even though she had tried her best to explain her reasons for doing what she did, the young girl didn't care. All she knew was that this 'kaa-san' that she so loved had been one of the 'bad guys' that had sent the order down to mark her precious brother as a traitor.

It was the first time that anyone had seen her in such a fit of outrage. It was unbelievable to witness the usually well-mannered and cheerful girl turn into one of infuriated indignation.

'_How could you?! Nisan did nothing wrong and you know it!'_

'_Miyu-chan –'_

'_He trusted you! He would be utterly disappointed in you for not believing in him! And to think that we treated you like our very own mother!'_

'_Miyu, please, listen…'_

'_If you mark him traitor, then mark me as well! Go on! Arrest me then! Miyu is not afraid to support Nisan when he needs me to! Miyu loves him!'_

Unohana, for the first time in so many years, was at a loss as to what to do, because it had been so long since she had allowed herself to become so attached with other people. She cared for Miyu and wanted very much to tell her the truth to her actions, but right now, she couldn't. She was just too young, and by telling Miyu, no matter how matured she may be, there always was the risk that others might make use of her naivety and force the information out of her. The fourth division captain would just have to play the 'bad' role here. All she could do was hope that Naruto would be alright. Oh, he'll be back, Unohana had no doubt that her 'son' was far from done for with this mess that got him all screwed up.

True, she had given her vote that Naruto be labeled a traitor, yet that was not because she did not believe in him. She actually felt that there were multiple places where the evidence felt forged, and though she wanted to voice her opinions, she knew better than to do that without thinking it through thoroughly. She had had her suspicions for years that there was a spy in their ranks, an enemy, and no doubt this was of his/her doing. She was a veteran Shinigami, one of the oldest to ever grace Seireitei, and therefore, experience and instincts told her to let this one slide.

There was nothing else she could do. By letting the plot unfold, she could slowly begin to pick it apart, and help in whatever way she could. Her primary role was a healer, not a destroyer. She was responsible for the final defense line of Seireitei, and therefore, she could not and would not allow anyone to sabotage her or her division.

She knew Naruto. And she knew he wasn't a traitor. Why? Simply put, he's just too nice to be a traitor. There was just no reason for him to throw away all these years of hard work that he put in, all the friendships that he built, all the allies he had made. There was a reason she looked after Naruto as though he was her son.

If Miyu wouldn't listen, then she could do nothing about it. Unohana would simply have to wait for Naruto to take action, and from the dark, quietly sent help whenever possible, and pray that he be safe. Politics could be a very troublesome thing, yet when you involve people with actual physical power, then it will become a whole new level of crap. Someone in their ranks did hold that much power.

The question was who.

"Something wrong?" Ukitake asked, concerned as Unohana seemed to have dozed off in her thoughts.

"Oh? No, no, I beg your pardon, I seem to be a bit tired lately, but be rest assured that it's nothing a couple of hours of rest can't cure." Her smile was genuine, as were the gentleness in her eyes.

The white-haired man did not need to ask who she was thinking of. Because in the past hundred years, only one individual had been able to truly touch her heart.

One Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

_**Back in Karakura town……**_

He had gone to Urahara's shop again after sending both Orihime and Tatsuki back to their respective places. They had a test in a few days and he suggested that the girls should have an appropriate amount of time to study. Though they would have liked him to stay for longer, both knew that he had a 'job' to do. What this job was, they didn't know, but somehow, they felt its existence.

It was something that was not to be comprehended easily, that's for sure. Naruto would always grin and evade that question. And after awhile, they saw no reason to keep pestering him over it.

On the way to the shop, Naruto had tried once again, holding up two fingers of his right hand, he slashed them at the leaves on a tree. Again, they fell to the ground, cut and sliced.

_Sigh…_

It was unsuccessful. No matter how he tried, he couldn't find that feeling. That precise moment when the user himself could decide whether or not, he truly wanted to 'cut'.

He had tried countless times to remember the whole point of utilizing kenjutsu _(Sword Arts)_. Even back when he was 'alive', he never really grasped the true importance of that art. Strength, precision and agility, all vital to the form of kenjutsu, and yet, even to this day, he remembered what his sensei had told him.

_You did everything brilliantly Naruto-kun…yet you struggle with execution…_

And it was the truth. Hayate may not be on par with him in terms of chakra capacity, raw strength or speed, yet as a swordsman, he was ahead of Naruto by leaps and bounds.

As he sat there in the basement floor, he gently ran his fingers along the blades of his zanpakuto, whilst his mind drifted amongst his memories, trying to find the key he needed in order to unlock his potential. It wasn't often that he meditated, now that he came to think of it. Training to him, involved physical stuff, like getting out there and toughening up. He never was the type to sit down when he could be running around releasing his vibrant 'energy'. Meditating was boring.

_Or so I thought…_

Naruto was starting to regret his stupidity when he was young. Meditation was perhaps one of the best things that could ever happen to him in terms of training. He strengthened the bond he had with his 'partner'; he allowed his body to enter a serene state whilst it repaired any part of his body that might be stressed from a previous training.

While he was deep in thought, Tsukiyomi slowly materialized and greeted him in the usual way: enveloping him in a warm hug. A smile grew on his lips as he met her eyes, "Yo."

"My, my, meditating again?"

"Yes."

"Diligent aren't we?"

"I would like to think so."

"Help?"

"I need it."

"Hm…"

"Ne, Yomi…"

"Hm?"

"Last time you asked me…what, why, when and how am I strong…"

"Ah…"

"I'm not sure just where to start…"

The aqua-haired spirit shook her head slightly, "Naruto-kun, there _is_ no place to start."

Wide eyes met hers, searching for an answer, confused by her reply, "Huh?"

"Like I said before, it's a _whole_ thing. It's _one_ question. And should be your _only_ question."

Rolling his eyes, "Man, all these riddles…"

Tsukiyomi said nothing more, preferring instead, to enjoy the silence of this realm, sitting beside her partner as she watched him figure it out. Granted, the frown on his face was uncalled for, but ah well.

Without saying anything more, Naruto rose from the ground and waved his hand. As though answering his call, multiple boulders rose, decorating the bare basement making it mimic a battlefield. Holding his zanpakuto, his eyes narrowed, "Well, like they say…action's the best way to solve a problem…"

* * *

_**In Seireitei……**_

"She _went_?!" Yugito growled as she heard the news for the first time, "She actually decided to go?!"

Haku gave a sad nod as she too, shook her head, "Yes, and to be honest…I don't know what to say. I have no idea what she is thinking."

"Damn straight she has no idea! What the hell?! How could she go of on…on…on such a mission?!"

There was a short silence, before the porcelain girl sighed, "Well, think of it this way. If it wasn't her, it might be someone who hated Naruto-kun instead…"

Yugito snarled as she slammed her fist into the wall, "What is wrong with these people?! Naruto saves their fucking asses and this is how they repay him. Bloody bastards if you ask me!"

"Language, Yugito." Haku chided as she rubbed her temple, "Swearing doesn't help the situation at all. Sakura and I are up to our necks with all the stupidity that's been happening to the fourth division, and we really don't need more words like that…"

Closing her eyes, the blonde ex-Jinchuuriki grimaced, "I'm sorry. It's just…urgh!"

"I understand your frustration, but at this moment, there's nothing we can do. Unohana-taichou is doing her best to cope with it, so should we."

"You never did tell me why she agreed to let them hunt him down."

Haku sighed again, "I can't say it here. Miyu might be around the corner and have a fit again. We'll talk about this later."

"What is this world coming to? Even Soifon-taichou…she…I just don't know anymore? What could possibly have driven her to such anger?"

"A woman named Anko." Whispered Haku.

"Huh? Ank……come again?!" Yugito's eyes widened, "Anko?! She's here?! Where?"

The fourth division third seat raised an eyebrow, "You know her?"

"Of course I do! She's one of Naruto's…_friends_."

"Oh."

"But anyway, what has this got to do with her?"

"She was the Vaste Lorde that attacked Naruto, and the one they say Naruto eloped with…"

Before Haku could continue, Yugito burst out in laughter, "You've got to be kidding me! _That's_ what they're saying? Ridiculous! Anko would never do such a thing!"

"What makes you say that?"

Yugito didn't say anything for a while, before chuckling, "Because she's one of the women that Naruto trusts with his life."

* * *

_**With Naruto…**_

"What are _you_ looking at?" A certain blond asked with twitching eyebrows. It wasn't because his training hadn't been going smoothly, it's just that he felt weird having someone…no…some_thing_ stare at him when he's trying to find a way to surpass his current skill level.

It remained silent, yellow eyes continuing to stare at him, as though he was a complete stranger. Granted, he obviously didn't know it very well, but hey, he's been around this area quite a few times already, so he thought that even the dumbest animal would have _some_ form of intelligence to recognize a guy that keeps frequenting its habitat.

"Ya know, if only I didn't get this strange feeling every time I look at you, I might actually start talking to you about my crappy life. Unfortunately, my gut instinct seems to think you're a threat…" His eyes narrowed and in a flash, he had a kunai out.

Pointing it at the black cat, he growled, "Come on, out with it! Who are you?!"

Silence…

"I said, 'Who are you?!'"

More silence…

"Oh ho? Trying to fake it huh? Fine, let's see what happens when I slice you to bits!"

"Meow."

It yawned. It freaking yawned.

_That's it._

"You're DEAD!" roared Naruto as he charged after the feline, who merely dodged his impending strike and ran off, with the blond hot on its tail. To others, it might seem pretty stupid for a grown up to run after a cat, but the way this animal nimbly dodged all the fatal strikes proved to Naruto that it was _definitely_ more than what it seemed. After all, appearance and reality could be very different…

_Wait…appearance…and reality…_

Tsukiyomi didn't know what to say. One moment he was chasing after a cat, like a complete maniac, the next he standing still, eyebrows furrowed, as though deep in thought. Perhaps all these meditations had finally destroyed his brain?

All of a sudden, Naruto gave out a cry of joy before he ran to Tsukiyomi, "I got it! Appearance and reality! I understand now!"

The moon goddess raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Oh? Do tell."

The blond gave a victory grin, before whispering his thoughts to his partner. The gradual change in expression from skeptical to amazement was to be noted on her face.

"Am I good or am I good?" The smile on his face was so crazy that Tsukiyomi couldn't help but grin as well. Truth be told, he had just accomplished half of his bankai training pretty much. He had found out the true essence of the fighting style that he was meant to have, and this opened up countless possibilities.

The cat seemed to notice their momentary distraction and once again prowled closer to the duo. Light on its feet, it was about to move when suddenly, twin flashes of light erupted from Naruto's hands. It was as if he was _holding_ onto something…and lo and behold, before its very eyes, two blades that resembled the brat's zanpakuto was created…

It wasn't a summon…it wasn't a release…but plain and simple _creation_.

Naruto grinned as he held up his weapons, before throwing them to Tsukiyomi to inspect the quality. The spirit clashed the copies with the originals and gave a satisfied nod, "Impressive. They are about eighty percent of the original…"

Naruto grinned, "Well then, it can't be helped I suppose. This _is_ different from merely making stuff out of elemental reiatsu. It's just imagination…"

Tsukiyomi laughed, "Indeed, and it is this imagination that shall be the key to victory. Now do you understand what I meant by what, when, how and why?"

Scratching the back of his head, Naruto frowned, "Kinda. I guess I'll have to think more about that. But for now, want a practice match? You using…well, _yourself_ while I fight using these copies?"

Tsukiyomi chuckled, "Really? I would have thought you wanted to continue target practice with a certain animal."

Hearing that statement, the black cat stilled its movement. It too, seemed to have felt the sudden spark in Naruto's reiatsu, "Yeah…you're right Yomi…fufufufufu…I now have _more_ chance of skinning this little…"

Apparently, the cat from Konohagakure, named Tora-chan, pet of the Daimyo's wife, had escaped far too many times to Naruto's liking. The number of times he had had to go after this little ball of fur had been incredibly frustrating and now that _this_ black one is bothering him again…

And so they're off, escaping and chasing respectively. The fight, if you could even call it that, ended pretty quickly for Naruto effectively trapped the poor cat in between nine different blades, locking it in place.

"Ha! Where you gonna go now? Out with it? Who are you?!" Threatened Naruto. It was comical, absolutely laughable. To think one as strong as him would resort to such tactics, and even act like an executioner, all for the sake of a cat. A black cat.

"Argh, you annoying brat! Unhand me this instant!"

Silence.

Disbelief.

Shock.

"You…you…"

"Yes, I said LET ME GO!"

He let it go.

"That's right, least you know how to show some respect."

Truth be known, he had no intention of ever showing respect to a cat. Much less this one. But he was just too stunned to even reply to that jab.

This cat…can talk…

* * *

_**In Karakura town……**_

_There have been quite a few gas explosions lately…_ thought Ichigo as he strolled down the streets. It did sound fishy, all this unexplained stuff, even till now, they couldn't find a logical explanation as to why a building just suddenly 'blew' up. Funnily enough, if a spectator was to watch closely enough, there actually _weren't_ any gas burners within the part of the building that _exploded_. It looked more like a huge giant had crushed that part of it using claws or something.

Sighing, he walked on. Stupid dad and random as curfews. Seriously, which fifteen year old actually had a time limit for them to go home after school? He didn't really think it was necessary, and passed it off as his crazy dead being paranoid. At least he still had some time to go pay her a visit.

"Ah." Reaching that very lamp by the road, he saw a bunch of punks skateboarding around there, and generally just vandalizing the area. The frown on his face deepened and he couldn't help but roll his eyes.

_Seriously, do dumb people never learn? _

They apparently didn't, for those punks were surrounding him in a second, threatening and blaming him for 'spoiling' their fun. And to think all he did was 'step within their area'…ah well, he needed some exercise.

It wasn't surprising that he completely floored them with his fighting ability, and within seconds, they were all lying on the floor, groaning and moaning about the pain that had been inflicted on them. Pests, all of them. Useless, and ready to be crushed. Or so they thought.

Ichigo wasn't really a 'bad punk' per say, but still, the general menacing aura that he gave off did tend to mislead others into classifying him as a dangerous person, and therefore wouldn't go near him under normal circumstances. This further cut down the number of friends he had after they got over the fact that he had orange hair. It kinda hurt, but after awhile, he didn't really care anymore. He was much more of a loner anyways.

Now that answer wasn't because he was emo or anything, but rather the truth. He did enjoy his time alone every now and then, but that may be because Keigo and Mizuiro weren't exactly the most 'normal' of friends. Chad seemed to quiet as well, so in the end, who's your best buddy? Yourself. The end.

Shaking his head at his random thought process, he mused as to why he would have so many side thoughts by just bashing up a couple of no-good gangsters. "Four words, get out…STAY OUT!" Flinging the leader with quite some strength, he sent the guy flying into the wall, before watching him slide down it, with that constipated expression all over his face.

It was quite funny to see them run off like the dogs they are. Satisfied with the result, he then motioned to the 'girl' that's been hiding behind the lamp post throughout this thing, "You okay?"

A transparent figure appeared at his question and gave him a thankful nod, "Arigato, o-nisan. _(Thank you, big brother – not as in blood-related)_ I was so scared when they were here."

Ichigo grunted, "They come here often?"

Seeing her nod, he sighed, "Well, they sure aren't coming anymore after this. Well then, I've got to go, wasted enough time…ah, that's right." He took out the small bouquet of flowers he had already prepared, "Here you go." Placing it at the side of the lamppost, he then tucked his hands back into his pockets, "I guess I'll be seeing you."

Her cheerful goodbyes were music to his ears as he finally turned the corner. Ever since he was young, he had this ability to see souls. It was unnerving at first, but he soon got used to it. It was kinda nice helping them wherever he could, like paying them a visit and stuff like that. Of course, there were the few occasional annoying ones, like old fat men constantly pestering him to help him. He didn't feel that this was anything extraordinary, and really didn't see himself as any more different than others, just another teenager with a weird ability.

"Hm…" He groaned as he walked through crowds of people on the street. So busy and loud, annoying as hell. Having to spend ten extra minutes every day because of all these people blocking his way was quite irritating. Of course, the others without a doubt felt the same way as him.

Just as he took another step, he heard it. A groan. A whining, chilling groan.

Instinctively, he turned his head around and stopped his steps, ignoring the others around him. For some reason, that noise did not sound normal. It was beast-like, and definitely had something to do with the tiny tremors he was currently feeling at his feet. The ground seemed to be shaking, yet none of the other people seemed to notice.

Ichigo had no idea what happened, but before his very eyes, a gigantic...well, _monster_ appeared at the other end of the street. Its claws were huge and sharp, and it looked as if it was looking around for prey. For some reason, it completely overlooked all the humans beneath it. Its eyes were focused, those beady eyes behind that mask it wore…that horrible white ghastly mask… The drool fell steadily down the corner of its mouth, as it seemed to have found its prey…in the form of one Kurosaki Ichigo.

Completely rooted to the spot, he could only watch as this monster extended its claws towards him, moving at him.

_This isn't real…no way this is real…_

He could only see ghosts! So that must mean this is a ghost right?! Ghosts are fake right? As in they can't touch you, right?!

Well, answer apparently was…_No_.

The claw landed on one of the infrastructures nearby, and as though answering Ichigo's question of the recent gas explosions, the wall collapsed under the heavy pressure it was put under, resembling the exact situation that was shown on TV. A chill ran down his spine as he thought about it. This very…thing could have been standing by the TV camera right then…

_So its target…is me?_

Shocked beyond words, he had yet to think of what to do when suddenly, a blur of black rushed past him and a scraping metallic sound was heard. In a flash, this person…or whatever she was unsheathed her katana and sliced it through the torso of the monster, rendering it to complete dust as she landed back onto the ground.

Unconsciously, his mouth opened, surprised more than anything at this sudden change of events. It was quite impressive, to be honest, though the fact that it was a girl that saved his life somewhat made it even more unbelievable, especially when said girl was somewhat lacking in terms of height and weight. His hand reached out as he spoke up, "You…what the…who are you?"

The female merely spared him a glance, and then leapt off to another destination, completely ignoring him. Ichigo's stunned expression didn't seem to register with her as she disappeared just as quickly as she arrived, in her black gi and with her katana. That seemed almost impossible for _anyone_ to have this kind of outfit unless said person was currently shooting a movie or in some sort of advertisement. And he was pretty damn sure that no advertisement or movie would do something to cause so much damage.

What was that monster?

Who was that girl?

Why were they even here?

Where were they from?

And basically… _Just what the fuck is going on?!_

* * *

_**Back with Naruto…...**_

This cat…talked. So really, having on a skeptical expression wasn't that much of a surprise, because for even Naruto, the only animals he had seen speaking was back when he was alive. But never since he was dead. And that was quite awhile ago. And right now, in this living world, where everything was _supposed_ to be normal, he was greeted…with _this_.

Interesting one would say.

Troublesome was what he would blurt out.

He did just that. This cat seemed to be male, judging from its voice, but for some reason, Naruto wasn't so sure. He kept thinking that the agile movements it showed awhile ago couldn't…absolutely _couldn't_ have been done by a male. But then again, this _was_ cats they were talking about, and to think about it, judging a cat's sex from how nimble its movements were was a bit far-fetched. All he had to do was just pick up the cat, flip it over and……

"Ah…it's not there…so that must mean…" He eyed the ball of fur in his hand, "So I was right! You _are_ a female!"

Normally, he would have been a bit more delicate when handling an animal. But seeing how this was a cat, and a _female_ one (as was Tora), he was a bit rough in terms of treatment. So it wasn't that much of a surprise when scratches littered his face after the cat was done with him for doing such a 'preposterous' confirmation, or so she said.

"Who even gave you _permission_ to touch me? Brat!"

The fact that its voice was extremely masculine did nothing to appease Naruto's anger.

"You freaking bi-sexual feline!" roared Naruto as he tried to nail down the cat once again, "Who the _fuck_ gave _you_ permission to touch my face?!"

"Your mum." Came the stoic reply.

"DIE!"

Tsukiyomi sighed as she witnessed the scene in front of her. Figuring it was pointless to stay any longer, she slowly de-materialized herself back into the zanpakuto, "I guess it's time to go."

Naruto seemed to notice this event and even had time to yell out a quick goodbye before resuming his chase of the cat. It was interesting that no one had even come in to check up on this two. Urahara seemed to have foreseen this and already told the others to not 'disturb' the two.

It wasn't hard to see why. After all, what better way to gain affections for each other than playing tag?

Naruto growled as he finally cornered the cat, using not one, but both his zanpakuto and a dozen other jutsu to create obstacles before successfully trapping it. It was stupid to waste so much energy on something so insignificant but he didn't care. This was a matter of pride, damnit!

Grinning evilly, he cracked his knuckles, "Your doom has arrived! Prepare to face death you little bisexual – "

"Ho ho? How did you know I was a bisexual?"

"Duh! Anyone can tell! Who the heck has such a deep voice for a female?!"

"I see…"

"Uh huh, I'll let you see more straight away! One serving of Hell, coming right up!"

"What? Angry that I insulted you?" If cats could smirk, this one was definitely doing that at this very moment.

"Yes." Was his reply.

"So, because a cat could talk and make you angry, you want to kill it."

"Yes." The speed at which his reply came didn't slow down at all. It was as though he were expecting this little guilt trip. His eyes showed a nonchalance that might have been a tad intimidating.

The black cat then did something even more interesting. It _sighed_. Then it spoke, "Alright then, you hate cats don't you?"

"Depends."

"Fine, you want to kill _this_ cat right?"

"Yeah…" He figured letting this animal have a couple more last words wouldn't do him any harm.

He was sadly mistaken.

Flashes of light began to appear all around the cat as it slowly morphed into something…more familiar. Legs grew longer, fur retreated back into the skin, paws became hands decorated by fingernails, body lengthened into that of a human.

And right before his very wide eyes, a _naked_ dark-skinned woman appeared. Her arms were crossed below her chest region and her indigo hair long and flowing behind her back. She was, in one word of description, _hot_.

Naruto could only stare, mouth slightly open at the…well… 'majestic' view in front of him. It's not every day you find out a cat can speak, sigh and still transform into this thing of beauty. Well, he wasn't complaining. He appreciated feminine splendor.

"Well, now that I'm in human form, I guess you'd be taking it easy on me?" Her expression was positively devious, and bending forward, further accentuating her figure and appendages, "Ne, you still want to _punish_ me?"

* * *

_**Ho ho ho, I thought it was about time I started on some NaruYoru. XDDDD**_

_**And I had to admit, it was quite fun. More will follow of course, and most of you should know what's going to happen next. Sorry for the late update, I had a fever for one week, and now, exams are coming in three days. **_

_**Excuses, excuses, I know. But anyways, life goes on and what not. I thought I could have made it a bit longer, but nah. It was better to leave it off here and start more stuff next chap. **_

**_Oh and before I forget, the bits about training, and appearance and reality stuff will be explained LATER. It's something to do with the bankai and that bit about cutting leaves will also be related to LATER. So please don't say I didn't elaborate enough and stuff like that. Whew. _**

_**Anyways, hope you guys liked it. Again, any complains, just PM or review. I'm praying that this chap was up to standard and to your likings. Alright then, bye! **_


	17. Confrontations

_**A/N: Yo! Not much to say here in regards to the plot, so really, I guess I should just let you guys enjoy the chap below! XDDD Though, you guys do realize that I updated faster than usual…right?**_

_**Oh, one tiny thing, I need you guys to help me decide, should I pair Orihime with Naruto as well? I'm not really sure about that, because well, that girl right now could go both ways, with Ichigo or Naruto.**_

_**Also, about Matsumoto, again, I'm not sure. Naruto? Or Hitsugaya? You have to seriously take into consideration my 'skills' in writing romances, because if you think I can't pull it off, you better bloody tell me so. I don't mind it, really, I know my limits, so yeah. **_

_**Another thing, the 'number' of women in the harem is gonna be way more than eight. And trust me, some will be one night stands, some will be occasional 'love-making', some will be serious etc. Sorta like a playa I suppose, I mean, this is Naruto we're talking about. He can be paired with ANYONE in my opinion.**_

_**So yeah, do tell me in your reviews what you want, okay? And no, I'm not making a poll, I'm just going to get your opinions and combine it with mine. I have the ultimate decision. P**_

_**Disclaimer: No, don't own Naruto/Bleach. Enough said.**_

* * *

I Live On

Chapter 17: Confrontations

One thing Ichigo felt extremely annoyed about…well, he was irritated with many things, but at this very moment, he didn't know what to say. Honestly, what should one say when you had this weird lady that chopped up a gigantic monster on the streets a few hours ago leap into your room through an open window, which was by the way, two stories high, and then proceed to act all mysterious and completely ignore the presence of the freaking _owner_ of this room.

He did the only thing logical.

"Why the _fuck_ are you in my room?" Landing a flying kick right at the female, he snarled, "I'm talking to you, numbskull!"

Following, that, it was quite a comical scene. The petite woman lay on the floor with question marks all over her head, before finally widening her eyes and whispering, "You can see me?"

By now, Ichigo was up to his neck with weirdoes. Let's have a count, his own Dad, check. Keigo, check. Mizuiro, check. Ok, let's just stop there now. So you really couldn't blame the poor guy, and therefore, the constant twitching of eyebrows and straining of his jaw muscles were pretty much obvious evidence as to how absolutely irritated he was at the moment.

"Of course I can see you! The hell are you on about?!"

The black-clad woman blinked, before frowning, "You don't seem to have reiatsu though…" She muttered to herself for a few moments, before shaking her head, "Interesting, you have potential, but it is evident that you have not tapped into it yet."

Ichigo snorted, "Potential? What are you talking about? And don't change the subject, you still haven't told me why you were in my room?!" He crossed his arms before his chest, "Also, what the heck was with that monster this afternoon?"

Sighing, the female individual shrugged, "I guess there's not really any harm letting you know, you can see me after all." Standing up, she spoke in a clear voice, "I am a Shinigami, Fourth seat of the Thirteenth Division in Seireitei, or heaven, if you like to put it that way."

The way she said it so seriously gave Ichigo only one possible way to react.

"Huh?"

* * *

_**With Naruto……**_

"Ne, so do you still want to punish me?" was her question. She was teasing, and pretty damn confident that he would not have the gall to answer in any other way than she had expected him to.

Unfortunately, for her at least, Naruto's not given the term 'surprising' for nothing. All he did was raise an eyebrow, and shake his head, "As much as I am flattered by your seduction, I think I'll pass," He grinned as he appeared by her side in a second, whispering right into her ears, "You're treading on very dangerous territory here, I suggest you stop playing with the fire."

Lightly tracing his fingers up the soft curls hidden between her legs, he kissed her left ear tenderly, completely relishing in that one soft moan that escaped from her tightly sealed lips. His hand traced the curves up her body, not forgetting to give a strong squeeze on her firm breast, before ending up under her chin, pulling her face to him, "One more thing, I like challenges."

Much to the shock of Yoruichi, the brat kissed her. A hard, long and deep kiss. She was completely taken aback by the series of actions that happened over the span of one minute, and what's more embarrassing, she had actually _succumbed_ to his touch! She had not expected him to be so bold and daring…

His tongue tangled with hers forcefully and subconsciously, she kissed him back. With an incoherent sound, she pressed against him, giving herself to the kiss. It had been a long time since she experienced this…type of affection.

All of a sudden, he ended the kiss and stepped away from her, eyeing her in something akin to amusement, but she saw it, that slight sliver of desire in his eyes. She had always taken pride in having a gorgeous body that would have all the other males drooling, but what she felt now wasn't really that. No, it was something…more satisfying.

Yoruichi didn't choose to be naked. In cat form, she didn't need clothes. So naturally, when she reverted, clothes did not just spring out of nowhere. There were only a few times where she actually transformed in front of others, and yes, she did surprise and shock several of them, but never did _any_ of them have the sheer audacity to do this to her…

The silence between the two stretched, until suddenly, Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Wait a minute, you wouldn't happen to be from the Shihouin clan now, would you?"

Once again, she had to bite down on that surprise of hers as she stared curiously at this young Shinigami that could spot one from her clan, "Why?"

"Because I think I might just know who you are…"

"And who do you think I am?" She drawled, instantly forgetting about the awkwardness of the situation awhile ago.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, before speaking in a quiet tone, "Shihoin Yoruichi, daughter of Yura, and most importantly…" His eyes flashed open with an undercurrent of fury within them, "Traitor of the second division!"

* * *

_**Back with Ichigo……**_

"You know, you shouldn't draw at all. I didn't get anything you just said, seeing how those rabbits really didn't explain anything." Mumbled Ichigo as he scratched his head in exasperation.

Honestly, all of this was, in Naruto's words, too troublesome. Souls exist when people die, ok, he had no problems with that. Good souls get a 'konso' _(Soul Burial)_, and go this heaven place, called Seireitei. Bad souls turn foul, and become those monster thingies that he saw this afternoon. What were they called again? Oh right, hollows. That's the word.

And then, the point of having a Shinigami was so that they would then 'slay' these hollows and by doing so, they 'purify' them, maintaining the balance of souls between the two worlds! Yeah, he got all that.

But now came the hard bit. All this about Kido and Hoho, and reiatsu and what not, it was getting too confusing. So basically, because of Hoho, this little 'girl' was able to jump two stories without a sweat. Because of Kido, she was able to find out where a hollow was instantly. Reiatsu was the energy within a soul…

"All this information is good and all, but what does it have to do with me?" Ichigo grumbled, still not understanding why this woman was in his room.

"Like I said, you have untapped potential! By activating it, you'll probably gain all these powers!" Said female barely refused the urge to smash this orange-haired brat over the skull. Seriously, he was absolutely infuriating! How dare he insult her rabbits?!

Ichigo sighed, "Ah well, I don't believe this. It's too much to take in. I need a break." Getting up, he began to leave when all of a sudden, the female yelled, "Binding Arts No. 1, Sai!"

"Huh? Wha…what the?!" cried Ichigo as some invisible force suddenly bound his arms together behind his back and caused him to tumble over the small table of his, sending his crashing to the ground. It was unpleasant, to say the least.

"Ha, that's what you get for laughing at my drawings!"

"Dude, they suck. It's an undeniable fact. Get over it."

Squiggle, squiggle, squiggle……

"OI! Stop drawing on my face you little…!"

"Hush, I feel it, it's nearby."

"Damn straight you feel it! Your death's nearby!" roared Ichigo as he swore to himself that he would gut this woman so hard once he got out of this Kido thingy.

* * *

_**With Naruto……**_

The atmosphere was tense, she didn't say anything after his spoke up his suspicions. It was quite surprising for him to even know who she was. The way he put it, he was probably from the second division as well. Schooling her facial features into one of indifference, she drawled, "So what if I am?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the woman before him, scrutinizing her expression before asking simply, "Why?"

The dark-skinned woman shrugged, "Why what?"

"Why did you leave her?"

That was it, this brat had been toying with her like he was but a plaything that would answer to his every whim and call. Not to mention the fact that the Second Division had always been quite a sore subject for her. _Well then, let's show him who's boss. _

Within a second, she had smashed him into the huge rock beside them, holding him by his throat, snarling at this blond brat as she glared into his eyes, "Left who?" She figured a bit of fear factor needed to be administered in order for this brat to learn his place. She didn't become a captain just by looking hot.

"You know who I'm talking about." His voice was strangely calm, staring into her eyes, completely ignoring the fact that this woman could kill him in a second.

Yoruichi didn't like that look on his face, as though he had a right to question anything. That subject had always been quite touchy for her, seeing how it _was_ her choice for leaving, but to be honest, that choice was forced, and at the end, someone had to lose out. It was just unfortunate that Soifon had to be involved. She could only imagine the hatred that poor girl must have felt. But there was nothing she could do about it, and over time, she tried to put the whole event past her mind.

They both knew extremely clearly what they were talking about. For this boy to have this kind of skill, this type of knowledge in recognizing the features of a Shihoin, and eventually concluding that she was Yoruichi had to mean that he was at least a seated officer. A high one at that.

"You're a smart one, I'll admit that, but honestly, you're too smart for your own good." Sighing, she was about to pummel him on the head before something else happened. The way the body of the blond suddenly poofed into white smoke made her eyes widen yet again. Just how many tricks did this young man have under his sleeve?

"So it's true then. You didn't leave voluntarily, but on the contrary," Cerulean orbs focused on the lady before him, "This has something to do with Urahara, doesn't it?"

The way her eyebrows twitched could be seen as amusing by some, or terrifying by others, but Naruto was willing to go for the first option. Though the subject at hand was serious, it was completely satisfying to drive this woman over the edge.

"Be very careful boy, you're stepping over boundaries that you might not be able to handle." The golden eyes of hers gleamed as she whispered her next words, "And do watch your tone, I _am_ the Shunshin after all."

The speed at which she materialized in front of him was impressive, but the act of her kissing him right on the lips was even more so. "I believe we're now even." Was all he heard before she turned her back on him, walking away slowly.

Touching his lips lightly with his hand, he didn't know what to think. It was exciting and challenging to see for himself what the former leader of the stealth forces was really like. Yet he knew something wasn't right. That transformation he had with Kyuubi, that wasn't normal for a Shinigami, and he had a feeling that he wasn't the only one who could do this.

A resonance of souls, so to speak… can be attained by forcing one to meet with his or her utmost terror. That statement could never be truer. Perhaps that would explain Urahara's untimely banishment from Seireitei, and why there were absolutely no records of his experiments nor were there any documents revealing the reason for his banishment.

Naruto had been to the twelfth division before. He had looked through the archives along with Nemu, and even Mayuri had gotten strangely quiet over the topic that was Urahara Kisuke. He was there to try and understand this new power he had gained when Kyuubi took over. He was certain it was something along the lines of 'hollow' powers.

The current twelfth division had absolutely no information whatsoever about that topic. They however, did have a single sentence on one of the books regarding hollows in a deep corner of their library, one that had to do with Urahara Kisuke and the event of 'Hollow Transformation' experiments. One of the reasons why he had chosen to go to Urahara's shop every single day.

He had subtly hinted at the topic a few times already with Urahara, but the blond merely gave him a very fake smile before exclaiming that he had other duties to attend to. Naruto didn't really blame the guy for his secrets. What caught his attention was the next sentence after the first one: "Numerous captains and vice-captains missing."

Sighing, he shook the thoughts away from his head. He had enough things to worry about now, and though acquiring Kyuubi's power may be a simple way to obtain temporary strength to deal with any other evil that wanted him dead, he decided that he shouldn't rely too much on this. After all, the possible side-effects, disadvantages and all that were still unknowns. Kyuubi himself had been relatively silent so far, as though recuperating from his last outburst.

Shaking his head, he eventually managed a smile.

At least one good thing came out of this confrontation with the black cat.

"Yoruichi…" He spoke up before she reached the ladder of the basement.

Her golden eyes stared back at him in nonchalance, as though telling him right now that any more questions would get him decked in the face.

"I apologize for my actions earlier on." He gave a brief bow, before grinning slightly, "And also, I just wanted to say…about that 'traitor' bit, I didn't believe it at all."

It might have been him lying just to make her feel better, or to lull her into a false sense of security, but for some reason, that innocent laugh of his, coupled with the bashful action of scratching the back of his head somehow made her at feel at ease.

The curiosity she had for this boy increased by ever so little, before she stopped in her steps, thinking it might not be so bad to probably hear him out. Those questions about the past… just why did he want to know them? It wouldn't hurt to know a little bit more about this enigma, would it?

So she figured she would start with something simple.

"Uzumaki, just what rank are you?"

"No rank, to be honest."

"Don't be cheeky, I'm talking about before your banishment."

"Vice-captain of the Second Division."

That did it. That got her attention. Naruto could almost visualize the gears turning in her mind as she stared at him in a whole new light.

"Vice-captain you say…"

"Yes."

"Is it just me, or has the standards for vice-captains risen this far over the last one hundred years?"

The famous foxy grin happened to be her answer, "Neither." Facing her directly, he smiled, "It's all me."

"Oh ho? Arrogant much?" Came the very amused reply.

"Ah, but don't you like me like this?"

Yoruichi shook her head in exasperation and was just about to retort when all of a sudden, a jacket flew towards her, landing perfectly on her shoulders, effectively covering her sensuous figure from view.

"It's actually quite windy down here."

With her mind struggling to understand this mystery that is Uzumaki Naruto, she couldn't help but mutter to herself, "I think I might be going senile, but you know what…I actually like this boy…"

* * *

_**With Ichigo……**_

It's been absolute hell. There was just no way this was happening. One minute he was being bound by that spell used by the female Shinigami, the next, one of the 'hollows' that she had described earlier had _actually_ appeared.

Right outside his house.

So she was right all along. It _was_ his 'potential' that was drawing all these monsters here, for they want to 'consume' him and basically use him as a power booster. It was utterly disgusting to think of himself as a meal to others, but as the female Shinigami put it so subtly, _Dude, the process doesn't matter. Result is the same_.

As much as he wanted to argue about it, there really wasn't any point. This monster was right now, tearing through the street, causing extreme damage to his household, and worse of all, it had gotten hold of his sister, Karin.

At first, he had told himself to be calm, and think of a logical way out. But when Karin had cried out in pain, his mind blanked out. There was no other solution. He was going to freaking _smash_ this bastard's face in. His guilt at his sister being harmed because of him spurred on his rage, and without thinking, he began to force his arms apart.

Completely ignoring the Shinigami's protests and exclamations that it was futile to forcefully break a Bakudo, he focused, strained his arms and exerted as much force as he possibly could.

This was just a chain right? An invisible one, but still a bloody chain right? So there should be no reason that he was able to break a steel chain, but not one that was controlled by some random force of nature? Last he studied in chemistry, steel had a way higher density and hardness compared to wood. That along should be enough prove that this was doable. This was going to happen.

And happen it did. Forcing his arms apart, effectively breaking the spell, he snatched up the closest weapon, which just happened to be a baseball bat, and rushed at the monster. "Karin! Hang on!"

He didn't even have to time to register the fact that the Shinigami had a look of total astonishment on her face, and dashed through the rooms, brandishing his weapon and striking as hard as he could on the limb of that monster, eliciting a pain-filled roar from it.

But the goal was achieved and due to its reflex action, Karin was released and fell right into the hands of Ichigo, who quickly dodged a few of the more heavy, yet clumsy strikes that came from the monster. To be honest, now was the time that he truly thanked whatever deity out there that made him become a punk. All the fighting skills he had accumulated throughout his life were now put to good use.

Finding a relatively safe position within the area, he quickly beckoned Yuzu to grab Karin and run as far as she could away from this place. For once, Ichigo longed for the presence of his dad. Yet unfortunately, he had received a call from the hospital where he was required for surgery.

Just as he was about to turn around, the hollow rammed its huge paw into Ichigo's back, sending him flying into the wall of the neighbouring house. Sheer physical pain coursed through his veins as he coughed up some blood from the attack he had withstood. This son of a bitch packed quite a punch!

Before he even had time to react, the paw was in front of him again, only this time, it was blocked by a woman holding a blade, forcing a deadlock between them.

"You!"

"Yes, me. Now would you mind getting out of the way so that you do not disrupt my concentration?" Her teeth were gritted and her voice sounded quite hoarse, enough evidence to show that she was probably at her limit. Ichigo actually thought that this particular assumption wasn't too far off. A woman with such a petite figure standing up against a monster that was three stories high?

Yelling out a war cry, the female Shinigami broke the deadlock and thrust her blade at the hollow, and did her best to keep the attention of it on herself, "Get them out of here! Hurry!"

The orange-haired teenager quickly snapped out of his reverie and did as he was told. Karin's leg was injured from the strike just now and had developed a limp in her steps. Yuzu had numerous scratches on her arms due to the rubble that had been created from the attacks. Quickly making a decision, he carried them both over his shoulders and ran as fast as he could.

Turning the corner, he suddenly stood very still. Despite his desperation screaming at him to get a move, he couldn't. Right in front of them, stood another hollow, only bigger, and by the looks of it, even stronger than the first one. There was no other way past it, and if he had continued running any more, he had no doubt that its claw would have been embedded in his gut right about now.

And without any warning, the hollow reached out, claws sharp and lethal, ready to kill. Ichigo barely dodged the first strike, and because of this, he lost his balance. The hollow cackled gleefully at his mistake and stepped forward, prepared to give the killing blow. Relying purely on instinct now, he first lowered his right shoulder, causing Yuzu to roll down his right arm, before catching her at his elbow joint, and carefully, he flung her away from the danger.

He chose Yuzu for this course of action because his little sister had minor injuries, and would most likely only be hurt slightly more due to the rough landing, but she would be out of harm's way for now. Karin however, had sprained her ankle, and for her to land awkwardly might result in a limp in the leg for the rest of her life. So he did the only thing an older brother could have done. He then held Karin at arm's length and spun one hundred and eighty degrees, before pushing her gently, ensuring that she landed on her bottom instead.

However, a price had to be paid. He neglected his own safety, and sure enough, the burning sensation of his flesh being ripped apart from each other rushed down his spine as three new scars now graced his torso. Agony was all he felt as a hoarse yell was torn from his throat. Even though he had knife cuts from gang fights before, those were _nothing_ compared to what he was feeling right now.

The female Shinigami seemed to have sensed his plight, for before the hollow could follow up its attack, she had appeared and took the strike for him, once again forcing a deadlock. It was quite impressive how a mere blade this small was able to stop a claw that was three times bigger than the actual person wielding the blade.

Struggling to stand up, he gasped as the first hollow was seen stomping its way towards his sisters. Yuzu had a completely helpless expression and even Karin was on the verge of tears. Just what were they going to do?!

"Karin! Yuzu! RUN!" roared Ichigo with all his might as he picked up the baseball bat he had earlier and flung it at the hollow's mask, "Hey you dumbass! I'm the one you're after! So come at _me_!"

Knowing he couldn't run too far, lest he got more people involved in this, he decided to simply run in circles around the few streets that were around his home. That way, he could buy some time and hopefully come up with a way to end this nightmare. But as always, fate decided to toy with him just for a while longer.

In his haste in trying to leave the area, he failed to realize the bin in his way and crashed right into it, causing him to trip. The delay in his escape allowed the hollow to prowl nearer by the second and by the time he got back up, the dark shadow of his assailant was already looming over him. The straight punch in his gut from a boulder-sized fist sent him flying through the air, colliding with the wall, before he slid off the surface and landed in a heap back on the ground.

The female Shinigami seemed to temporarily have gotten the upper hand in her combat after a shrill cry of "Destruction Arts No. thirty-three: Sokatsui! _(Blue Fire Crashdown!)_", the hollow she was dealing with crashed onto the ground, and was incapacitated for the moment.

Imagine her surprise when the orange-haired punk was coughing up blood near the wall and he had a hollow right before him, claws raised and everything.

She didn't know what caused her body to move.

She didn't know why she moved.

All she knew was… it was what _he_ would have done…

_God damn it, why couldn't this brat have run away?_

A flash of red before his eyes, and a screen of black appeared before him. Ichigo hesitantly opened his eyes, only to find the deadly claw that was meant for him thrust through the small and seemingly frail body of the female Shinigami.

Those blank eyes that stared back at him caused a torrent of emotions to rush past his mind. Guilt, shame and horror were all he could think of as he let out an involuntary gasp. He wanted his body to move, wanting to be able to do _something_ and not be of a burden anymore.

Wasn't that why he started fighting?

Wasn't that why he didn't want to make friends?

Wasn't that his way of repenting for his mother's death?!

"Baka…"

His eyes widened as the female Shinigami scowled at him, as though blaming him for not running when he could have.

The hollow decided that staying still for so long was quite enough and did the expected thing. It dislodged the 'object' on its claws and threw her into the direction of the wall, having had its fun. It would go for the power source first. Those were always tasty.

Ichigo had no idea how, but he somehow got up and rushed over to the spot and caught the Shinigami before she reached the wall. She had her blade in her hands all this time, and didn't seem to want to let go of it, the way she held it securely before her chest. Coughing up more blood, she slanted a glare at him, "Ok, I… I can't fight… in my current condition. So…" She paused, taking in a deep breath, "You're going to do it for me."

Raising both eyebrows, Ichigo stared at the woman in shock, "Huh?" Again, an intelligible response was all he could manage. He was beginning to wonder if the woman was delirious from the pain. Surely she didn't mean for _him_ to take on those two monstrosities when she herself failed.

Scratch that, how was she even alive at this point?!

Holding up her blade, she aimed it at Ichigo's chest, and looked him right in the eye, "Stop looking around and pay attention! I'm going to transfer some of my Shinigami powers to you, and that should be enough to hold off these two while you get me to Urahara's shop."

"Right, whatever. So you're giving me some random power to help you get out of here, right? Well then hurry up! Yuzu and Karin are still out there!"

The female then tensed and gave a nod, "Well then, before the ritual, we need to know each other's names. I'm Kuchiki Rukia."

Smiling wryly at the irony of his life, he sighed before answering bitterly, "Kurosaki Ichigo." And without any further adieu, he welcomed the blade into his body.

What he did not expect, was a violent swirl of energy raging through his body, like a dam bursting open. A white sphere of light engulfed them both and before they knew it, the ritual was complete.

The hollow had been stalking them, foolishly thinking they were mere pickings for his meal. Completely ignoring the sudden burst of energy before it, it dumbly stretched its arm out, only for it to be slashed and removed at the joint. The delay in nerve impulses caused the hollow to stare dumbly at its bleeding arm. The cry of pain was simultaneous with the dull thud of the appendage landing on the ground, useless.

Rukia couldn't help but stare at the boy before her. He was dressed in the standard Shinigami uniform, had a huge zanbato for a zanpakuto. And seeing how spiritual power of rookies could be represented by the size of their zanpakuto, it was safe to say that he had a _lot_ of raw strength.

But those were beside the point. She blinked, before staring at herself.

_Who the heck gave him permission to take all my powers?!_

* * *

_**With Naruto……**_

"What the…?!" muttered the blond as he felt the sudden surge of reiatsu from within the town. Something wasn't right. It wasn't likely for a Shinigami to just blatantly show off his strength within the community, and even if this Shinigami was sent to assassinate him, there was no reason for him, or her, to warn him in this way. And strangely enough, this reiatsu felt oddly familiar.

"Ah, looks like someone is in trouble, ne, Naruto-san?" chuckled Urahara as he descended down the steps.

Frowning, Naruto was slightly tempted to ignore this burst, seeing how he assumed that the display of reiatsu was a means of antagonizing him. However, the logical side of him soon took over and forced him to put more thought into it. That reiatsu had felt oddly like…Rukia's! So that would mean… but no, it wasn't _entirely_ Rukia though. Half-half?

Now that brought more questions. Half? Why would a Shinigami own half of Rukia's reiatsu? And also, how was he able to combine two utterly different reiatsu and use it as one? Albeit, the strength was pretty impressive, but the complete lack of control pretty much cancelled out the benefits. The more he thought of it, the less likely it would seem that said person was merely flaunting his/her powers.

Yoruichi glanced at Urahara and sighed, "Don't you have any manners other than just sneak in like that?"

The sandy-haired blond gave an extremely cheerful grin, "But Yoruichi, you seemed to have forgotten that this is _my_ basement?"

"Well, _you_ seemed to have forgotten that I was your boss."

"Ah, those wonderful days…" His carefree expression seemed rather disturbing to the ex-Second Division captain.

Shaking her head in exasperation, she asked, "So what's going on out there? That reiatsu burst felt rather weird."

Urahara soon dropped all his cheerful pretences and lowered the hem of his boshi _(hat)_, "Nothing much, just a certain Shinigami in grave danger. And of course, the birth of a new one as well."

Hearing that, Naruto instantly placed the links together, and without another word, he dashed off, grabbing Tsukiyomi in the process. It was only here that his true prowess in Shunpo was shown. Even Yoruichi had to admit, that though she was a veteran in this technique, there was no doubt that the sudden boost of speed displayed by the blond could have rivaled her when she was at her peak. She was somewhat pleased to know that Soifon had picked such a skilled brat for lieutenant, but nevertheless, frowned upon the execution of that move.

It was obvious that Naruto was using more power than technique when executing Shunpo. It was more forceful than anything else, and though she supposed it could have been due to his agitation of the moment, she thought that it wouldn't hurt to help this young man perfect his Hoho. After all, there were many aspects of Shunpo that were to be learnt.

"Oh? Taken an interest in the vice-captain now have we?"

Yoruichi blinked as she was snapped out of her reverie, before glaring at the sandy blond, "And you haven't?"

Urahara held up both hands in mock defeat, before continuing in a more serious tone, "That kid…isn't like the others. In fact, I have never seen this kind of Shinigami before."

Her golden eyes softened as she sighed, "Yeah, he does give you that feeling doesn't he? That charisma and confidence, that arrogance and personality, I've never seen anything like it."

The ex-twelfth division captain gave a brief nod, "That much experience, foresight and skill. He holds himself like a true warrior. I actually have some information on him before his death, and I think the reason will soon be clear. The only person I find similar to him would be the new vice-captain of the First division."

Yoruichi shook her head slightly, "I'm not sure I even want to know his history, because…" She grimaced, "Anyone with eyes that look so exhausted and spent, yet force himself to keep moving on, must have a will strong as steel."

Chuckling, Urahara answered, "He does have that. In fact, he has the _will of fantasy_."

* * *

_**Back with Ichigo……**_

"No! You're doing it wrong you stupid muscle freak! Hold it _in_ before releasing it!" roared Rukia as she almost wanted to slap her face as she watched the poor combat prowess shown by this new rookie Shinigami.

"Well why don't you show me how to do it then?!" came the angry retort, for he too, was getting quite annoyed."

"Well pardon me, but I don't have the proper accessory to do it for you now, have I?!"

"You could at least give hints and help!"

"Do I have to do everything?! You just completely proved how useless you are to this earth. Just die!"

"Hey! I'm trying alright!"

"Try harder!"

If one were to accidentally stumble upon this conversation, their dirty minds may come to the conclusion of many unspeakable things. And even so, with the situation Ichigo and Rukia were in now, they would have probably preferred to be in that setting instead of this current one.

One where they were seriously gonna die in.

"NO! Stay back and stop bloody using deadlocks! Your skill isn't good enough for you to hold on to their reiatsu!" Rukia seriously wanted to pummel this buffoon till kingdom come. It was utterly _infuriating_ to see him wield that huge butcher knife around and brawl with a hollow that's, oh, _five_ times bigger than he is?

"Shut up woman! Unless you have a better suggestion, stop raining my parade! This is my first time okay?!" Ichigo gritted his teeth, taking in all of the small woman's insults slash advices, and did his best to keep calm. Unfortunately, it wasn't working that well. He had defeated the first hollow, no sweat. The second one however, didn't seem all that weak at all. In fact, Rukia called it a C-rank, whatever that meant.

"You stupid moron! If I shut up, you would have been _dead_ by now! DODGE YOU IDIOT!"

Her yell was just in time for Ichigo to snap out of it and evade to the right, barely avoiding that incoming attack. He seriously needed to stop this daydreaming, or nightdreaming, or whatever.

Rukia took a few deep breaths, and accessed the situation, even a newbie back in Seireitei could tell that the best possible solution with skills such as his, would be to stand back and engage in range attacks, such as Kido spells. But unfortunately, this retard had the control of a one year old and there was just no way that he would be able to master even a spell within the first ten that wouldn't blow him up if executed.

Thinking fast, she yelled, "Alright, do as I say, you harness your reiatsu, and focus it onto your hand!"

"HUH?!"

"DO IT!"

Ichigo grimaced at the command and reluctantly obliged. Swinging his blade in a wide arc, he managed to push the hollow back a few steps, before quickly jumping backwards, forcing this strange energy onto his hand, just like she said.

"Now, imagine flames. Blue flames."

"Uh huh…" And where will this lead to?

"Now, shout it out! Destruction Arts No. Thirty-three: Sokatsui! _(Blue Fire Crashdown)_"

"Destruction Arts No. Thirty-three: Sokatsui!"

At first, it went smoothly. Blue flames did erupt from his hand. However, his pathetic control appeared to be a very big liability, for the flames merely exploded before they even travelled half a metre from his hand and blasted Ichigo backwards, more than anything. The hollow merely had a few scratches from the rubble.

Rukia sighed, shaking her head. It was official now. They were doomed. There was simply _no_ way they would be able to survive this. What had she done? All she had to do was come here, look for Naruto, report. Why the heck was she in such grave danger after just one day of patrol?!

Closing her eyes, she didn't bother to say anymore. The Ichigo kid did quite well, despite her constant jeering. But placing him against a C-rank hollow was perhaps a little bit too much. Quite a waste too, so much potential…

Just then, a cold voice called out, "Destruction arts No. thirty-three: Sokatsui!"

Flashes of blue soared past her very eyes, crashing through the ground as it smashed right into its target, smoldering the hollow with hot flames, successfully stunning it.

Ichigo stared in bewilderment as blond hair appeared in his line of sight after the smoke dissipated. To think, that Naruto of all people, to stare at him in something akin to exasperation… It was quite insulting.

He was however, wearing that same black gi as the woman from before, so that must mean…

Rukia could not believe her eyes as Naruto came to her rescue. Just a while ago, she had no choice but to conlcude that Naruto had perhaps indeed ran off with his old lover and abandoned his new life, simply because there was absolutely no sign of his reiatsu after one whole day of thorough searching. And the fact that he was nowhere to be seen even after this much ruckus... But now that he's here, it just proved that…

"Stupid strawberry," drawled Naruto as he raised his hands once again, "_This_ is how you use Kido." Yellow bolts of energy began to congregate on his right palm, before forming a huge sphere.

The hollow slowly recovered from the previous attack, and turned to stare at the newcomer, or more precisely, at the attack the newcomer was using. Its eyes instantly turned fearful for the sheer amount of reiatsu compressed into that attack was enough to _obliterate_ it.

Cold blue eyes showed no mercy as Naruto spoke quietly, "Destruction Arts No. Sixty-three: Raikoho! _(Thunder Roar Cannon)_"

Amidst the cries of pain and anguish from the disintegration of the hollow due to the massive wave of energy engulfing it, Ichigo was staring at the scene in something akin to awe. Despite the fact that he had thousands of questions he needed to ask Naruto, he couldn't conceal his amazement at how easily Naruto dispelled the monster. He didn't even break a sweat!

Rukia however, was biting her lips and shivering as Naruto walked towards her, unsure of what to make of him. For some reason, anger bubbled within her and she didn't dare look at the blond lest she lose control of her emotions.

"Rukia, are you alright?"

His calm words hurt like an arrow to the heart. She raised her head and stared at him disbelievingly, and saw for the first time, the exhaustion in his cerulean orbs. Clenching her fists, she forcefully pushed herself off the ground and ground out the words, "Am I alright?"

She was shaking, with what emotion she had no idea. All she knew was that she needed to scream, shout, yell and release the bottled up stress within her for the past month.

"How can I be alright?!" She glared at Naruto accusingly, pointing a finger at him, "How can you even begin to _think_ that I'm alright?!"

The blond said nothing. He turned his head aside and whispered, "I'm sorry." He had expected this to happen; he really did, so he wasn't disappointed. No, that was not why his heart was currently aching for the lack of affection…no, that was not why…

A sudden thud on his chest snapped him out of his reverie, and a pair of slender arms tightened their hold around his waist. He looked down and saw Rukia, with tears sliding down her cheeks, staring up at him in pain, "Naruto… I missed you so much…"

His mind went completely blank. Be it out of pure bliss or shock at her impulsive actions, he didn't care. Closing his arms around her delicate body, he pulled her tightly to himself, breathing in her scent as he planted a kiss on her lips, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

* * *

_**Not totally satisfied with this chapter, but seeing it was a bridge for later, it'll do. I liked the little NaruRukia bit at the end though, fufufufu…**_

_**Erhem, anyways, I shall remind you once again. **_

_**Do you want Matsumoto to be paired with Naruto, or Hitsugaya, or neither?**_

_**Do you want Orihime in the harem as well? Or just as a sister? **_

_**This is NOT a poll, and merely your OPINIONS which I will take into consideration, the final decision is with me. **_

_**Do review and tell me how you felt, I hoped I did the NaruYoru interactions fairly accurate. More to come of course. XD**_


	18. Realizations

_**A/N: Argh! Too hard to decide!! You guys are just going to have to trust me on this one. I sorta know where I'm going with this. Please read the rest of the author's note carefully. Ok? Gd. **_

_**Matsumoto is a bit too late to develop, so her and Hitsugaya wouldn't be too hard to do I reckon. Though some did put forth a good point of having Hinamori with the white-haired chibi, but yeah, worry about that later. Orihime…urgh…really, really big dilemma for me. On one hand, I really want to see her with Naruto, because she deserves that much, and for those that want her with Orihime, well, to be honest, don't really care too much for Ichigo, he can always have Nell or someone else. But then, Orihime as a sister has loads of benefits too! **_

_**I'm currently leaning more to the lover, but there will be nothing major going on. I need to format the reasons for doing this, as you'll see later on in the fic. Sisterly lover… Think of it that way. And IchiHime fans, don't whine. This is a Naruto crossover, meaning NARUTO is the key character. Besides, NaruHime hasn't been done before. Why not be the first one to do it? **_

_**Only thing I can say would be for you to bear with me I guess. If you seriously think I'm screwing this up, well, sorry, you can always quit the fic. But I rather you give me some patience and read this through. I guess the only way to make up for it will be to do IchiHime for my next Naruto Bleach crossover. **_

_**Anyways, moving on, chapter 18. I'm updating slightly faster now. You guys should get the drill. One week for each story, alternating between the two. So about two weeks for each chap I think. Sry, it's the best I can manage now, too much stuff to study for exams.**_

_**Oh, btw, I have a new poll up. It's about Naruto pairings. Go have a look. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or Bleach. **_

* * *

I Live On

Chapter 18: Realizations

Life was good.

Yes it was. No worries whatsoever, and on top of that, what a lovely day!

What lovely people walking on the roads!

What lovely trees that grace this planet!

"NARUTO!!"

And sadly, this lovely day shall soon come to an end.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND EXPLAIN NOW!"

Unfortunately, that was one request he could not comply at the moment, seeing how he seriously favored his life more at this moment. Though knowing Tatsuki, she most likely would not give up unless he stopped.

Be reasonable, a mere fifteen year old girl catching up to the likes of _him_?

Dream on.

"GOTCHA!" Snarled the raven-haired girl as she deftly rebounded off the wall, landing in front of Naruto and grabbed his waist, before swiftly spinning behind him and bent her body backwards, bring the blond's bigger build crashing onto the ground.

"…" There really wasn't much to say. It was pretty funny if a person was to look from the sides. Naruto had his fingers dug into the ground to prevent his head from suffering less-than-mild concussions due to that last hit. All those intense physical training were of _some_ use after all!

"Ano… Tatsuki-chan, I really don't understand why you are so mad…"

The girl merely got out from beneath him and rolled on top of his torso, straddling him right in the middle of the corridor, before glaring at him, "Are you sure you want me to tell you?"

The cracking of knuckles wasn't helping…

"Er…yes." He was feeling a bit bold today.

"Why don't we wait for Orihime to come and let her give her opinion as well?"

Okay, so maybe he was pushing his luck a little…

"Rukia, saving me right about now might be nice." His cerulean orbs glanced to the right, staring at the petite female Shinigami dressed up like a student of Karakura High School who had a look of nonchalance on her face.

"Nah, this is way more interesting. Consider it punishment for making us back at home so worried."

At that, Tatsuki got positively more violent, "_Us_?! There are 'us' back at 'home'?!"

Naruto was tempted to roll his eyes but didn't do so from sheer instinct that he might not get out of this with an intact body, "Look, Rukia, if you're not gonna help, might as well not try and sabotage me eh?"

The dark-haired girl merely chuckled and continued sucking on the straw of her drink, "Well, it's not my fault that you seem to get girls everywhere you go." The way her tongue seemed to swirl around the straw wasn't helping. At all.

Tatsuki's sudden blush seemed to say something.

"Naruto, you better not be thinking hentai thoughts right now…"

"Erhem. Well, Tsuki-chan, it's rather 'hard' considering how you're in a very promising position, and that woman over there isn't helping at all."

"Oh, sorry, did you want a threesome?" Rukia batted her eyelashes ever so innocently, "I had no idea! How very kinky Naruto."

The aura of death just magnified ten times more. Unpleasant, to say the least.

Wanting to say something to at least salvage whatever dignity he had remaining, he snorted, "You're one to talk. Remember that time you dragged me and Haku t-mmmph!!"

Judging from the speed at which she flung her packaged drink right into Naruto's mouth, she probably did remember.

"Oh yeah?! What about how you had your way with Haku and Yugito?!"

Did he mention that having a pair of hands around his neck applying severe pressure was quite a devastating experience?

"Pffft!" He spit out the plastic package of drink and protested hoarsely, "Yeah, in the end, you joined in anyway! You're like, like…a co-culprit!"

"ENOUGH!" roared Tatsuki as her face simply could not get any redder, "STOP!"

"Ah, gomen."

Before anyone else could say anything, a quiet voice echoed through the hallway, instilling an eerie silence that sent chills down everyone's spines, "Naruto…"

Eyes widening to quite a considerable size, he began to stutter, "A-a-ano, it's not what you think, seriously, like, no, erm, yeah, I, like, you know, I er, there's many reasons, I mean, come on, think about it, like, yeah, I – "

The moment her face loomed into view, Naruto shut his trap. It was the worst punishment ever, her face was expressionless, meaning she was, quite simply put, _angry_.

It all started this morning, when Rukia arrived at school as a transfer student. Ichigo merely scowled as many asked him about last night's accident. The fact that a huge lorry just crashed into their house without reason or cause seemed highly suspicious. It took a simple snap of fingers from Rukia to divert their attention and her highly fake movements (the curtseying etc) quickly brought the students' minds away from Ichigo's 'tragic' accident.

One kiss. One simple, uncaring kiss from Rukia, more out of habit than anything as he entered the room turned the whole world upside down. It was _that_ devastating.

Though that was how they would act back at Seireitei, so it didn't really cross their minds, that after one night of hot, passionate love-making, this would happen. Even now, he could still remember how their lips met, warm and moist, craving for each other's breath, lusting for the closeness of bodies that were left unexplored for so long. Her legs, wrapped around his waist as he massaged her bosom, kneading, squeezing and pulling…

Her moans, sensual and husky, teasing and demanding all at once, driving him to the edge and holding him there for quite some time, before exquisite cries of ecstasy accompanied them both as they slid into pure bliss.

Shaking his head, he quickly erased his thoughts as Tatsuki began to shift her weight around his 'region'. Naturally, it must have been because she was getting uncomfortable with something poking at her underwear… though she forgot that by moving around, it was …

"Naruto!"

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry but that's a reflex action alright! I can't help it!"

"Naruto…" Orihime's quiet voice rang in his ears.

Gulping, he slowly turned his head upwards, staring into those grey eyes, before sighing, "Hime…"

A light tap on his cheek was all he got, before she shook her head, "How could you?"

At that, Naruto instantly sat up, startling Tatsuki a bit, but his arm instantly circled around her waist, pulling her close as he made sure both Orihime and Tatsuki were facing him, "Girls, all the things I said when I was with you this whole year were from the bottom of my heart." He narrowed his eyes slightly, "I don't care if you think I'm a flirt, a player, or simply a horny bastard that likes to screw around. Hell, you can even kill me if you want, but _never_ assume that I lied to you about my feelings. You two, are the most precious people I have found since coming to this town."

He knew that this conversation would come up some time or another the moment he woke up this morning. Being the caring self that he was, he didn't hesitate at all in telling Rukia that he had a girlfriend and a very special girl that he had complicated feelings for. The female Shinigami merely stared at him, before sighing and clobbering him on the head, calling him a baka. Her gentle hug along with a soft kiss ended his worries. She just knew him too well.

Tatsuki bit her lips for a moment, before closing her eyes, trying to let her chaotic thoughts slow down. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew Naruto was telling the truth. He was actually 'nice' to every single female in the school, yet to those that he loved, the level of affection he showed would vary. His constant attention to herself and Orihime throughout the year would be evidence for his gentlemanly acts.

She knew he loved her.

But it didn't make it any easier to swallow the fact that there _were_ others before her that claimed him. When _she_ was supposed to be his girlfriend. It was unnerving to think of it, as though she had already lost before she even entered the competition. She wanted to hate him. She really did, but at the end of day, she knew that she couldn't do it.

Orihime had the same expression as her. She had seen Naruto as a friend, then brother, then…something more. She just enjoyed his care and concern for her and really relished in the fact that his treatment of her was so tender. His eyes always shone with an intensity that wasn't present for any other person, only when he looked at them. Orihime wasn't as naïve as others thought she was. Having grown up alone, she had to mature rather quickly, and though her meek exterior may fool others, Naruto instantly got past the mirage and discovered her true self.

"_You're like me," He grinned, "You like to keep your thoughts inside. A mask, if you will."_

Those were his exact words, and for once, Orihime appreciated having someone who knew how she felt. She found herself slowly growing attached to the blond. At first, she had thought of it as mere sister-brother affection, but soon, she realized she was wrong. She tried to convince herself that Ichigo was who her interest was in, but that too was soon overruled.

Barely even knowing the boy, all she had seen was his scowls and rather rough attitude. Though she knew that he was probably a gentle soul on the inside, the amount of time she spent with Naruto was immensely more than the time she spent thinking of the orange-haired boy alone. The minute she actually realized this was quite shocking. What's more, her heart had this painful tug whenever Tatsuki got intimate with the blond. As much as she hated to say it, it was jealousy.

Denying it won't do any good, so she too, being the loyal friend she was, confessed to Tatsuki. The raven-haired girl was speechless at first, but soon realized that she probably foresaw this a long time ago. She had wanted to think this over in silence, and have a few days' rest to clear her mind, but then Naruto just _had_ to bring _other_ girls into the picture. It was a bit too much for the poor fifteen year olds to take.

An awkward silence followed Naruto's statement, as the two girls desperately convinced themselves that Naruto did like them, and wasn't abandoning them. Their anxiety must have been revealed in their expressions, for Rukia's voice sounded in their ears, "Stop."

Their eyes widened in surprise at her simple command.

"You're letting your emotions cloud your judgment, this baka over here is too nice to lie about his feelings, you should know that much. So what you have to decide is if you can forgive him for this. Even though, if I were to be honest, the rest of us are guilty as well. It _is_ our fault for falling in love with this man." She smiled slightly as she gazed lovingly into Naruto's eyes, giving him the reassuring he needed, letting him know that he wasn't alone in this.

Naruto honestly didn't know what to do now. Rukia's words truly blew him away. For her to say this to other people, and openly express her love for him despite possible prejudices from narrow-minded people in the future, it showed the extent for which she was willing to go just to clear up this 'misunderstanding'. She placed Naruto's well-being and trust before her pride, and that meant a lot to the blond.

"Enough… I don't know anymore…" Mumbled Tatsuki as she slowly got up from Naruto's body, her eyes looking away from him, "I just…" She didn't say anymore, choosing instead to run away from him. Right now, just seeing him gaze at her with the same affection and concern, and basically the love that he had shown her throughout this year hurt more than ever. A part of her kept yelling that it's all fake, and that he was a bastard merely playing with her emotions, and the other insisted that he loved her and demanded that she turned back.

She was at a dilemma, anxious, worried and nervous.

Orihime didn't say anything at all, choosing merely to close her eyes, and shut out the image of Naruto at this moment. If she didn't, she couldn't bear the thought of the decision she was going to make. It was painful, it was harsh, but it had to be done. Not giving the blond another glance, she left the hallway. She was shivering, and she knew it, she knew Naruto could see it, and even without looking, she could 'see' Naruto reaching out for her, hesitating to help her. The slight rustling of his clothes confirmed that thought.

Naruto could do nothing but watch as the two teenage girls he met here in his short 'life' walk away in melancholy, and it was extremely disheartening to know that it was his fault, all his fault, that they had to undergo such stress and confusion. He didn't blame them at all, because even when Tatsuki had said she didn't mind when he first told her, he knew that she would. She was but fifteen, young and naïve.

Laughing bitterly to himself, he chose to lie down on the floor, spread-eagled, and proceeded to bang his head on the ground repeatedly, chastising himself for being such a flirt. He couldn't help it. He loved each and every one of them in a different way, for different things. They are unique and unequal! There was no excuse really; he was just enthralled with them, loving to pamper them, to tease them, to love them.

Granted, he did have permission to do it back in Konoha, seeing how he _was_ the last of his clan and all that bullshit, but in all fairness, not once did he use that condition to his advantage. For every single female that he had shown his amore to, he had made sure he put forth the maximum amount of effort required to move them, impress them and prove that he was serious about this relationship.

However, there was a problem, he didn't even realize he was doing all that at the start. Only when Tsunade hinted not-so-subtly about his 'popularity' among females lately did he begin to realize just what was happening.

It wasn't his fault that he was always by Sakura's side when she needed him! He had a crush on her for ten years already!

Just because Hanabi required Juken practice and he was the only one who could take unlimited amount of chakra damage and survive…

He only met Tenten in her weapon's store due to his constant need of restocking, and proceeded to help her find a few rare blades seeing her obvious love for them…

All he did was help Ino with her gardening seeing how he absolutely enjoyed gazing at her while she was treating the flowers with a tenderness that was hidden within…

His warm welcomes to Suna's ambassador Temari every time she visited, along with her welcomes as he travelled over to Suna didn't really count that much…did it?

Fighting Yugito to the death in a one-on-one match and then saving her from the Raikage could hardly count as a way of courting her…

So you see, in the end, Naruto had quite a few females feeling the same way for him, and eventually, they all came to the conclusion at around the same time. Naruto himself figured it out sometime later, and was more than surprised that he had more than a few lovers waiting for him.

Soft hands soon cushioned his head as they began to massage his temples, her soothing voice echoed in his ears, "Alright, alright, no need to kill yourself just because you screwed up." One could tell she was quite amused by this situation, and looked as if she were talking to a child instead.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Easy for you to say. You did not just hurt two precious people of yours."

Rukia's eyes softened, before she whispered, "No, but I did hurt you more than once in the past… and even refused to place more faith in you when I should have, and yet…" She smiled tenderly, "You still forgave me, and love me."

"But Rukia - " He was about to continue before a finger was placed on his lips.

"No, stop. No buts. I know what I did, and so in a way, I know how you feel. If anything, I should be jealous here." Her tone was still playful, attempting to bring some of the humour back into him, instead of letting him mope around.

"That just made me feel more guilty." Naruto mock-sulked.

"Oh, grow up."

Smiles graced their faces as they said nothing more, merely choosing to enjoy the silence bestowed upon them. It was after school, and the students were long gone, leaving a silent atmosphere, with the tension diffusing away, allowing them both to relax.

Just then, Rukia twitched for a moment, before sighing, "Well, time to work I guess."

Naruto frowned, "Hollow again?"

"Hm."

"Bah, leave it to Ichigo."

"I would love to."

"Then do it."

"Unfortunately, he might die."

"Che."

"Oh, is little Naruto yearning for my love right now? I guess I could comply…" Her amusement was clearly shown on her face, teasing him was quickly becoming a hobby of hers.

Naruto shook his head, "Not that way Rukia. Just… let me hug you before you go."

Sighing, she laced her arms around his waist and leaned into his chest, "You really are a baka aren't you?"

Feeling the warmth of her in his arms, he kissed her on the lips, "Perhaps I am…"

* * *

_**A few hours later……**_

"Ah, Uzumaki-san, nice to see you again!" The sandy-haired owner of this shop appeared in less than a second, smiling brightly.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, before motioning towards the living room, "Mind if we have a little… _talk_…"

"Not at all!" His extremely joyful act was beginning to get on Naruto's nerves. Today wasn't the best day at all, and definitely had an infinite number of ways in which he could have handled the situations better, but no, he had gotten the result he hated the most, and therefore, he wasn't feeling too hot at the moment.

Shaking his head, he waited for Urahara to close the door, before taking a serious tone, "I was wondering, Urahara…"

"Hai?"

"Why isn't Rukia' s reiatsu growing?"

"Hm?"

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto growled, "Don't act stupid, _why_ isn't her reiatsu growing back to normal?"

Urahara shrugged, "Well, Uzumaki-san, there is this thing called 'waiting' that we normally do. Kuchiki-san exhausted her reiatsu supply and has now reverted back to the basic amount required to sustain her soul. It takes time for her power to accumulate and return back to normal, even with a gigai on."

The ex-shinobi frowned once again, "I know that. What I meant was, why couldn't I feel even the slightest of changes to her being? It's been one day. Surely there would have been a minimal amount of recovery?"

"Tsk, tsk, patience my friend. You forgot to take her injury into consideration."

Naruto didn't reply to that. Though Urahara seemed to be giving reasonable explanations, he just couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something wrong somewhere. His gut instinct have yet to fail him, and it was always better to be safe than sorry.

"Alright, I'll believe you. For now at least." Spinning around, he left the room, intent on finding some peace for the day. He needed to meditate and find his inner calm.

Watching the blond leave, the ex-twelfth division captain couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief, only to tense when a masculine voice rang in his ears, "He'll find out you know."

Glancing to his side, he rolled his eyes, "I would appreciate it if you didn't scare me like that Yoruichi."

The black cat leapt up onto the table and glared at him, "Cut the crap. What are you going to do?"

Fingering his hat, Urahara was deep in thought. At this rate, his plan really would be busted, and having someone like Naruto out for your life wasn't exactly the safest thing on earth.

"I guess I'll have to administer injections of reiatsu into her body every now and then, try to cover it up. The Hogyoku is too dangerous to be left in this world." His hands tightened around the rim of his hat, "I cannot allow _him_ to get a hold of it."

Yoruichi stared at him for awhile longer, before shaking her head, "I hope you know what you're doing…"

"Heh…I hope I know too…"

* * *

_**With Rukia and Ichigo……**_

"Gah! Woman! Why are you in Yuzu's clothes?!"

The petite Shinigami gave him a glare, "Isn't it obvious? It's time for bed you douchebag! Or do you not comprehend the wonders of resting?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he growled, "What I _don't_ understand is the need for _you_ to stay at _my_ house when you _obviously_ have a lover that you can stay with!"

Rukia blinked, before raising an eyebrow, "You _honestly_ think that I will be stupid enough to leave you alone here without anyone monitoring your absolutely hectic reiatsu huh?"

This time, it was Ichigo's turn to blink, "Wha…?"

"Brat, for some reason, your body is expanding the reiatsu you got from me and mixing it with that untapped power within you. So naturally, your control is pathetic, like I've said so many times already. So there is no guarantee that you wouldn't accidentally trigger this power by experiencing extremely negative or positive emotions. And judging from what I've seen, you're an extremely emo kid that needs guidance – "

"Who the hell are you calling emo?!"

" – so here I am! Also, since you have _my_ power right now, it's obvious that you have to carry out my duties – "

"What?! That's just bullshit!"

" – meaning you have to be a very nice boy and kill all those hollows for me when they appear. Naturally, it'll be me who notifies you of their appearance, but I'm sure you can feel them yourself anyway."

Rukia frowned at the flabbergasted look on the orange-haired boy's face, before saying in disapproval, "Look, kid, I don't want to be here, alright? I should be with Naruto right now, making hot, passionate love to him right about now, and the only reason I can't go is because of the possibility that you might blow yourself up if you didn't control that power properly!"

Caught between the embarrassment at the woman being so adamant about her desire for her lover and anger that she seemed to deem him completely helpless to this new power, his face grew quite a deep shade of red. But if he thought about it, what she said must be true. She really had no need to lie to someone like him anyway, and just as she had said a few seconds ago, she had tons of other things she could be doing, so she must really be putting in effort to ensure his safety.

"Alright, alright, I give, you can stay in the cupboard, but please, do not let the others see you. Okay?"

Rukia's expression softened as she realized Ichigo was actually sensible enough to take her 'advice' and do as she said. Well, at least that made things much easier. Giving a nod, she climbed into the temporary futon she had made before Ichigo got home and muttered a quiet, "Good night," before snuggling into the blanket.

She wasn't lying just now, she did miss Naruto's warmth a lot, and after interacting with him in the most intimate of ways last night, being by herself felt somewhat lacking. Sighing, she closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep. Today was tiring enough…

* * *

_**With Naruto……**_

"Here again?"

"Hm."

"My, my, you do seem to be a training maniac."

He didn't reply to that chastisement and continued meditating, establishing the bond with Tsukiyomi once again. Yoruichi seemed to have taken a liking to him and would constantly monitor his training sessions, giving him occasional pointers that helped him immensely.

_What is wrong, Naru-chan?_

_Urgh… do you have to call me that?_

_Why yes, it allows me to fully show my affection for you._

_Tsukiyomi…_

_Hai? What have you called me here for? _

… _How far does imagination go?_

Her smile was visible in his mind as she chuckled, _As far as you want it to be, as real as you make it to be. As true as you believe it to be, as close as you want it to be. _

Sighing, _The riddles, don't you get bored?_

_Quite the contrary, I enjoy watching you squirm over my subtle hints._

Rolling his eyes, he chided her mentally, _Yomi-chan! _

_I do very like how you call me that way._

_Argh, alright, I'll take your word for it. I'll imagine a sword that's as big as a seventy story building and if it doesn't appear, it proves that you're lying._

He had thought that she would at least protest his silly action to some degree, but realizing that she was doing nothing except giving him the 'go-ahead', he was quite surprised.

_You mean I actually _can_ summon something like that?_

_Not summon._

_Fine, fine, _create_ that kinda stuff?_

_I don't know, it's your mind after all. _She replied playfully.

What was it with women and random answers?!

Deciding to hell with it, Naruto began to concentrate, and the same familiar red glow appeared in his right hand, as though data were materializing from his mind into actual existence, a zanbato began to form, Kubikiri Houcho in fact. Opening his eyes, he stared at the weapon in obvious disappointment, _That's it? Zabuza's sword? Come on… this is ridiculous…_

Just as he was about to throw it away, Tsukiyomi's voice echoed quietly in his mind, _Swing it._

He started for a bit, _huh? _

_I said, swing it._

_What's the point? I've fought him countless times and no way is his spiritual energy…_

_Your loss._

Grimacing a bit at the slightly irritated tone Tsukiyomi was using on him, he reluctantly agreed, _Alright, alright, I'll swing it, happy?_

Grabbing the handle, he lifted it off the ground with ease, before bringing it down in one wide arc, smashing the blade into the floor. He had expected a projectile to come out of the blade or something like that, seeing how the reiatsu input had to have an output as well, but the result wasn't exactly what he was expecting. Far from it.

A shockwave erupted from the entire length of the zanbato, raging against the rough surface of the rocky ground, drilling its way through it, forming a crater that's ten metres wide. His eyeballs almost flew out of their sockets as he stared at the damage he created by a single swing. Now this… was impressive.

_Next time, just do what I tell you to, okay love?_

_Hai. _

There was no point in having a comeback, because Tsukiyomi was right. He should have trusted her. This was the product of _his _imagination after all, why wouldn't it work? Fire and wind, key ingredients required in weapon-making, and for him to have both, it was truly a gift.

He knew for a fact that Kubikiri Houcho does not work like that, hence this was merely how he figured a zanbato should act, and imagined its power, and therefore, this was the product. The exterior was based on the easiest design he could think of.

Off the sides, Yoruichi could only stare in amazement as she witnessed the scene before her. Each time she had seen him create weapons, it just served to make her even more mesmerized with that particular skill. She had never even heard of such a technique possible, seeing how it was completely against the laws of Kido, where the amount of energy you put in and the amount of control used would add together to produce an attack that was the mean of both quantities involved.

Yet from what she could detect, there was barely any change in reiatsu when he created that zanbato, and yet it had such power that it was enough to shatter the ground, creating a crater. Mind-boggling, to say the least.

Grinning, Naruto turned towards Yoruichi, "Mind training with me for awhile, creating weapons is good and all, but I have to make sure my combat skills don't get rusty. Besides, those special Shunpo techniques do intrigue me…"

Raising an eyebrow, the golden-eyed female smirked, "My, my, aren't we greedy? Is it not enough that you have your own techniques?"

In a flash, he was by her side, just like before, whispering mischievously into her ear, "No girl, it's _never_ enough."

And so once again, nightly training ensued.

* * *

_**A few days later……**_

"Yo, Ichigo! Why you looking so tired?" Asked Keigo as he poked at the orange-haired boy's head, wondering why the guy who was always attentive during classes almost fell asleep today. It was quite unnerving to know that someone with freakish stamina like Ichigo would still be tired. Just what kind of stuff was he doing?

Mizuiro too, seemed rather intrigued by this development, "Ne, Ichigo, have you been sleeping enough?"

A muffled and irritated 'no' was their answer. Naturally, said teenager was not very happy about his nap getting interrupted, but two troublesome friends no less. Once these two start yapping, it took ages to get them to shut up and bugger off. Alright, so he was a bit grumpy today, it wasn't his fault! That crazy woman had dragged him out of bed in the middle of the night and pitted him against an E-rank hollow, and the same thing kept happening for at least another three times before he was allowed to get some sleep. Constant forceful awakenings disrupted his biological cycle and right now, his body was making sure he had enough rest.

Off on the side, Rukia was yawning as well. Though she was supposed to be more used to this type of situations, without reiatsu, the amount of fatigue she was feeling would increase by at least five times, meaning similar to an average rookie. So all the stamina she used to have were now reduced to zero, stating a painful reliving of her time as a rookie officer, constant waking up, constant purifying of hollows and stuff like that. And to think it was all because of this little reiatsu battery here called Ichigo. Bloody hell, sometimes, Rukia wanted to skin him alive for being such a troublesome teen. What type of man frowns twenty-four seven with that constipated look on his face?

Just as she was musing over her less-than-polite thoughts, she was snapped out of her reverie as a soft and hesitant voice reached her, "A-a-ano…"

The short-haired Shinigami raised her head and met with the grey eyes of one Inoue Orihime, "Oh? Inoue-san?"

_Surprise, surprise, what does little missy here want?_ Rukia thought to herself.

For some reason, Orihime seemed to give off the image of a timid mouse at this moment, albeit a very cute and beautiful one, but that was beside the point. Looking past her, Rukia could see that Tatsuki too was hanging onto their conversation with the utmost concentration.

Sighing to herself, she rolled her eyes, _Damn it Naruto, why must you always be so nice to girls?! Now look what you've done, you've given them your Naru-love-love disease. Wonderful. _

"D-do you know w-what's happened t-t-to… to…" She bit her lips, not really sure if she wanted to continue this sentence. On one hand, she had told herself that she might be better off forgetting about that blond haired boy, seeing how there was simply no way he could have been saying the truth. All males are the same, they flirt with you, have their fun and leave. Even her father and mother were fighting all day and night over this kind of stuff when she was young. Naruto would be no different, and he proved it, didn't he? He had multiple girlfriends already…

So instead, for the last few days, she had desperately convinced herself not to think about the blond anymore and at best, maintain a friendly relationship with him. However, it was not to be so, for the next day, Naruto did not appear at school. The day after, he was absent as well. And the day after, and the day after that.

Before she knew it, she was deeply worried, and re-experiencing the fears she had for the blond when he had mysteriously disappeared that last time. The guilt she had was gnawing at her in all ways possible, constantly nagging at her that it was all her fault and that she had just missed the opportunity of a lifetime. She soon realized that it was futile, and there was nothing that could be done about it. She loved Uzumaki Naruto. She absolutely, whole-heartedly loved him. Just like Rukia had said that day, how could she _not_ be in love with him? All the thing's he had done for her, all those times where he was there for her, all the fun things they did together, they were all etched deeply into her mind!

Orihime finally gathered enough courage and asked in a trembling voice, "Where is Naruto?"

Rukia blinked, before smiling mischievously, choosing to stare at her fingernails instead, "Gone."

Silence. Shock, denial and regret were written all over her face. Even the beginning of tears could be seen at the corners of her eyes. Her body reacted before she could even think, and she cried out, "What do you mean gone?"

"Gone. G-O-N-E. Gone. As in not here anymore." Rukia continued, acting uninterested, though secretly observing very carefully the responses of the two girls. Tatsuki seemed to be shivering, whether from anger or sorrow, she couldn't tell, but as for Orihime, there was no doubt that it was melancholy.

"But, but why?!" Ah, it seemed that even Tatsuki couldn't take it anymore. The rest of the class sensed the tension of the situation and quickly left the room, leaving for their homes. This matter was just too complicated and troublesome for them to care about. Only Keigo, Mizuiro and Ichigo seemed to remain behind, as though interested in this development.

Rukia narrowed her eyes and spoke quietly, "Because you left him."

No words could adequately do justice to how distraught the two girls were feeling after that sentence. For several days, they feared that this was the reason, and now, being told that it was indeed _their _fault that Naruto was no longer around…

The emotional trauma proved to be too much for Orihime, and she sat back onto her chair in a dazed trance. Tatsuki merely stood rooted to the spot, unable to say anything, unable to do anything.

The raven-haired girl had put a lot of thought into this, and though she did not come to the same conclusion as Orihime, it was somewhat similar given the fact that she didn't want to meet Naruto at school, wanting to avoid all possible awkwardness from now on. Yet the minute she stepped into the school grounds, she knew that was impossible. She loved him. She really did. He was the first teenage male to ever recognize her gentle side, to cherish her and to care for her in ways that she had never even dreamed of.

She wanted to apologize, yet her pride would not let her do it. She still believed that Naruto was the one in the wrong, and therefore, he should be the one to approach her and apologize first. However, things didn't go as planned for the blond missed school for several days in a row, and like Orihime, she was extremely anxious as well. Tatsuki didn't want to think that a moment's hesitation had cost her her future. But right now… the truth was painfully clear.

All of a sudden, a sigh was heard as Rukia got up from her seat and motioned to Ichigo, "Come on brat, time to work."

Groans filled the air as the orange-haired teenager was dragged away forcefully by her, with Keigo and Mizuiro looking on in bewilderment. Just what was with all the seriousness today?!

Before Rukia left however, Tatsuki stopped her, before speaking in a manner similar to that of pleading, "Can I see him…?"

Schooling her face into one of indifference, she shrugged, before replying coldly, "Who knows." And with that comment, she left along with Ichigo. Keigo and Mizuiro quickly left as well, bidding rushed goodbyes to the girls as they knew when to leave the girls alone.

"Tatsuki-chan…"

Said raven-haired girl turned around, watching in sadness as tears fell down Orihime's cheeks, "Orihime…"

The orange-haired girl shook her head, before forcing a smile, "It isn't true, there's no way Naruto-kun will just leave…"

"Orihime…" It had been a long time since Tatsuki had seen her so worried, though the reason was pretty obvious.

No one had been so important to Orihime before… or rather, no male had been so important…

Therefore, she too convinced herself that what Orihime was true, "Yeah… yeah, you're right."

Her hands were shaking, her lips were quivering, yet she forced herself to move.

_Staying here won't change anything_. Hence, she took a deep breath, before motioning to Orihime, "Let's go."

* * *

_**Elsewhere in Karakura town……**_

He didn't know what to say.

There _wasn't_ anything he could say.

"You did _what_?!" The sheer disbelief that he was experiencing right now was to be expected by Rukia. After all, she just told him about her actions this afternoon.

Watching Naruto squirm was always fun.

Albeit a bit sadistic, but still fun.

All good.

"How could you… why would you… gah!" He seemed ready to tear out his hair in frustration at Rukia's nonchalant attitude.

"Well, you did say that they should be left alone for now."

"Yes, but not left alone _that_ way! Since when was I 'gone'?!"

Rukia chuckled, "My, my, you've completely lost your cool. This is unbefitting of a Shinigami."

"Don't change the topic!" If he could, he would snarl. But Rukia was one of those few women that he had sworn not to be rough with. The only exception was in bed. And he could kind of understand why she did that.

"Oh, But Naruto, I was doing it for _your_ benefit! They just left you like that! I felt sorry for you, and decided that they need some punishment." Her beaming smile was contrasted greatly with his pale face.

He knew she was going to pull that kind of bullshit out of her ass, but still, that was just low. Did she really expect him to believe that…?

"Yes. I expect you to."

"God damnit!"

"AH-ah, swearing is bad."

Biting back a smart retort, he chose instead to take a deep breath. There's a few things about arguing with women that all males should remember. One, do not attempt at any one point to argue against them. Two, do not let them make you agitated at any point of the argument. Three, focus on your objective, regardless of whether it was being challenged or not.

Opening his eyes, he turned towards the chuckling Urahara instead, glaring at him, "I suppose this was your idea?"

The sandy-haired shopkeeper blinked, "Eh?"

"Don't 'eh' me! It was you, wasn't it?!"

"Ano, I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Yoruichi!" Staring at the cat that was currently on his shoulder, he narrowed his eyes, "Come on… come on…"

Rolling her eyes, she drawled, "Sigh, must you get everyone involved?"

"Yes!"

"… That was a quick reply…"

Rukia was about to interrupt but he quickly shut off her comments and began to scratch the cat behind the ears, "Say it."

Unable to resist the purr that escaped her mouth, she ruffled her head against Naruto's palm and spoke, "Yes, it was Urahara… Ah, yes, right there…"

"Yoruichi you traitor!" Urahara stared wide-eyed at how easily his childhood friend was bribed. This was ridiculous. A few scratches here and there by this guy and she spilled the beans?! What the heck?

Finally satisfied with the answer, he turned back to her, raising an eyebrow, meaning, _Tell me everything NOW. _

Sighing, Rukia shrugged while shaking her head, "Should have known this would happen." Still, that smirk on her face stayed put, meaning she was quite confident in her choice of action this time, slightly surprising Naruto. He was sure that she did it on purpose to spite him as 'punishment' for getting a bit too intimate with more than one girl…again…

Leaning in, she whispered, "It's about time their potential got awakened, don't you think?"

That was the last thing he expected to hear at that moment, before realization dawned on him. Untapped potential would always surface easier under extreme stress and danger. Ichigo was the best example. Hell, that brat even sucked all the energy of Rukia as a result.

Still, that was more than a bit mean and evil to do to those two.

But before he could say anything, she placed a finger on her lips and shushed him, "I suggest you get a move on quick. There were a couple of hollows around your area you know…"

Eyes widening, he gritted his teeth as he grabbed Rukia's clothes and pulled her close, "You left them there?! Those two can't even see them!"

In a moment, Rukia's eyes hardened, before brushing away his hand with ease, "What do you think this is? A field trip?" Her harsh tone caused Naruto to flinch, "You are a Shinigami Naruto. If they want to follow you, they need to experience reality. True pain and agony, physical or mental." Her gaze softened as she saw Naruto grimace, "They need to be able to protect themselves. You can't always be there for them."

Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath, before utilizing a Shunpo and dashed off. She was right. He was too caught up with love and relationships to realize his current position. Rukia had already told him all the reasons as to why she was sent here. That alone should be sending a huge warning signal to all parts of his brain, yet here he was, distracting himself over 'matters like this', or so Yoruichi called it.

However, he knew that Tatsuki and Orihime were definitely more important than simple matters. No, they meant so much more. He had promised the both of them, to always be there for them, and already, he was away right after that little event. It was a cowardly act, and he knew he was wrong. He had been running away as well, for the painful expression on Orihime's face and the utter look of despair Tatsuki showed had haunted him more than just once.

Clenching his fists, he urged himself to his maximum speed, not wanting to waste one single minute, completely afraid as to what would happen to those two were they to stumble upon hollows. Just the thought of them being even slightly injured…

"Focus!"

He was snapped out of his reverie as he glanced onto his shoulder, only to find Yoruichi still there. It seemed that she had decided to come along and observe those two as well.

"At the rate you're going, you are guaranteed to do something stupid."

As much as Naruto hated to say it, he seemed to always need a woman beside him to keep him in check in case his emotions run wild, and those were happening quite a tad more often than he would have liked.

"Thank you… Yoruichi…"

"You're welcome, boy."

* * *

_**With Tatsuki and Orihime……**_

Coughing up some blood, Tatsuki couldn't even begin to comprehend their situation right now. They had done nothing but approach Naruto's apartment, yet before they even reached the building, they found huge shadows towering over them. All of a sudden, claws gripped at them and flung them into a nearby alley, before attacks began to come from all sorts of directions.

That was the problem. They were _invisible_. All Tatsuki could make out was some big dark thing standing before them, and occasionally, she would get a glimpse as to what attack would reach her. Orihime wasn't that much better off at all, in fact, she had accidentally sprained her ankle and was currently struggling to even stand.

"Orihime!" cried Tatsuki as that 'thing' reached for Orihime and lifted her up. Despite the girl's violent struggles, it was futile in the end, seeing the orange-haired girl was never one with a lot of physical strength. Tatsuki gritted her teeth as she stood up once again, ignoring the possibility that she might get bashed out of the way again, but instead, chose to rush at that blurry thing.

Clearing her mind, she remembered how Naruto told her to reach into her self, to find inner peace and by doing so, achieve power beyond imagination. She had no idea what she was doing, but all she knew was that there was no other way than to trust what Naruto had taught her. Vaguely calculating the distance, she leapt into the air, before ramming her leg as hard as she could into whatever was holding Orihime up.

A flash of light erupted from the attack, and before she knew it, a loud eerie groan filled the air, and there it was. The blurry 'thing' appeared in full scale.

She saw it. Gross, disgusting, vulgar, whatever! There wasn't any way to describe something so inhumane and beast-like! What the hell was this?!

However, it would seem that this monster had reacted faster than she did and slammed its remaining fist into her, smashing her back onto the ground, knocking out whatever breath she had left in her.

Orihime stared in fear, trembling as she too, could see the monster after that blast of light. Even as the huge hand descended upon her, all she could think about was whether or not Tatsuki was alright. "Tatsuki…Tatsuki!"

Without her noticing, her hairpins flashed once and a black blur rushed out, clashing with the hand straight on, piercing a huge hole through it, not that Orihime saw, seeing how she was running as fast as she could towards Tatsuki.

The hollow snarled in pain as it swatted at the black streak of light, temporarily dissipating it, before advancing on the girls again.

"Tatsuki-chan, Tatsuki-chan!" Trying desperately to help the girl up, she found that Tatsuki was completely out of energy and could barely even move anymore. They were both rooted to the spot by fear, and there was simply nothing more they could do.

"**Yes…I'll eat you two first…then move on to the main course…ahahahaha…**" The monster hissed as it reached towards them, drool drifting down its cheek.

_Main course…? What…? _

As suddenly as this disaster happened, it would seem that it shall be solved with similar quickness.

"Get the _fuck_ away from them!" A loud roar was heard and before the hollow could react, a katana pierced right through its mask, then twisted the weapon three hundred and sixty degrees, finally ending it with one swift pull of the blade, removing the weapon from the foul carcass of this hollow.

The screams of agony were heard as it slowly disintegrated to nothingness, leaving a wide-eyed Tatsuki and Orihime staring at him.

"N-naruto?" stammered Orihime as he turned around, enveloping them both in a deep embrace.

"Baka!" Murmured Naruto as he heard their sobs slowly grow into full blown tears. "Why did you believe her?! I'm not going anywhere!"

It seemed that they were unable to say anything, the sheer joy of actually seeing the blond after so many days of worrying and the pure relief they were feeling right now along with all the dangers they encountered were just too much.

They finally understood what Naruto had been doing every time he said he had some sudden business. And that time… when he had been severely injured…

"No… enough, stop lying to us…" Whispered Tatsuki as she stared up into those cerulean orbs, "Just how much have you been concealing from us?"

Naruto grimaced and turned his face away, unwilling to face the girls right now. She got him there.

"Why? Why don't you trust us…?" She didn't relent, forcing Naruto to meet her gaze, "Why do you always push us away?!"

Her desperate yell rammed the message home and before he could even think about his actions, he shouted, "Because I don't want to lose you too! You saw what happened just now! You two could have been _killed_!"

Silence filled the air, with mere gasps for breath being heard. The tension was high and the whole atmosphere filled with melancholy. Naruto shook his head, before laughing bitterly, "What do you think…I'll do if I found out… that it was all my fault… the two of you got killed?"

There, he said it. Those were his fears. He didn't want to lose people that were precious to him. That last betrayal by Seireitei had forced him to be careful at all times, and therefore, he chose to sacrifice his own love for the safety of Tatsuki and Orihime.

However, a slender pair of arms circled around his neck and turned his face around gently, only for him to meet with grey eyes, shimmering with tears, "But did you ever think… Naruto… that we might even feel the slightest bit of safety if you weren't by our sides?"

Startled by her words, Naruto's eyes widened as Orihime's lips pressed onto his, kissing him softly and gently, as though to calm the both of them down.

Breaking apart, she smiled sadly, "I love you Naruto, I really do."

"Hime…" Naruto lowered his head, "But, but I'm not… I'm not strong enough…"

This time, it was Tatsuki's turn to lace her arms around his torso, embracing him with warmth as she spoke tenderly into his ear, "If we work together, it'll be alright. Isn't that what you always used to say?"

For the first time, Naruto viewed the two girls…no, _women_ before him, in a completely new light. They were no longer the naïve young girls, but instead because of interactions with him, they had matured much more, and here he was, facing their raw love, there really wasn't anything else to say.

He smiled, before chuckling, then turning it into laughter. Joyful laughter. Blissful laughter. Pulling both girls into an embrace, he whispered, "I love you…"

Nothing else mattered in that moment.

All he cared about was the need for warmth, the need for love and the need of feeling them by his side, right there, right then.

Smiling to himself at their looks of content and bliss, he nuzzled his cheek against them, "I love you so much…"

From afar, a black cat stared on in interest as she couldn't help but smile as well, _Good on you, Naru-chan._

* * *

_**Argh… I really, really didn't like this ending, but what can I do about it? It's a bit cheesy and rushed, but blah, I couldn't figure out another way to activate their powers faster. So yeah, I allow you guys to yell and swear at me for the treatment of the last bit. **_

_**Okay, other than that, I reckon it was pretty good. Chapter's over nine thousand words by the way. Yes, it's over nine thousand, do not repeat that famous DBZ quote thank you very much. **_

_**Anyway, next chap shall feature Orihime and Tatsuki soon realizing everything about Hollows etc, and how because of Ishida's hollow killing challenge, they get their first battle. You can guess what ability I'm giving Tatsuki if you want, though it is quite obscure. Meh. So yes, Tatsuki WILL be fighting, and joining them on trip to Seireitei etc. **_

_**As you may or may not have noticed, Orihime is quite different to canon. I did that because of the huge amounts of time she had interacted with Naruto, so it all makes sense in the end. It does to me at least. **_

_**Whew, at least that's done. Do review and tell me your thoughts. Hope you enjoyed it…**_


	19. Bonds of Love

_**A/N: Hm, I admit and agree with a few of you that indeed, the romance was probably a bit thick in the last few chaps, but well, that was mainly to balance out the huge chunk of action you guys had to endure before. And of course, we all know what's going to happen next, so there's going to be more action again. **_

_**Anyway, that being said, let's move on. I probably will pair Ichigo with Matsumoto, no idea. Seeing how most of you are against Ichigo Nel. I really don't care that much about Ichigo at this point, because he will be extremely busy trying to stay alive for awhile. We'll see how it goes. HitsuMatsu is still an option, I just haven't decided yet.**_

_**Okay, enough talk. Let's begin. Chapter 19 of this Bleach crossover. Heh. **_

_**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto and/or Bleach, manga or anime. **_

* * *

I Live On

Chapter 19: Bonds of Love

The sun had set and it was now night time. A soothing silence echoed through the room as the blond quietly carried Orihime home. Tatsuki had stubbornly said that she would be fine and demanded the Shinigami in escorting the orange-haired girl back to her apartment.

Knowing better than to argue against a woman after she pretty much forced you into submission with true love, Naruto agreed in an instant. After all, he knew that he had a lot of explaining to do later on, and it would be best to get on Orihime's good sides first, then Tatsuki. After all, he had been unfair to the poor girl in neglecting his own feelings and forcefully suppressing them because he didn't want to harm her. But as always, stuff like this came back to blow up in his face

Right now, he was beginning to comprehend the feelings those females he loved must have had for him. If Tatsuki and Orihime felt this strongly for him within just a year, how must the others in both his life and death have felt? Again, the question was whether or not he should continue blindly thinking what he did was for the good of others?

Right or wrong, it differed with every single person, and to a certain extent, this event made Naruto question his own values and morals, wondering whether killing off hollows was perhaps not as right as it seemed. But he instantly forced that thought down, _No, do not go there. You're just trying to find an excuse not to face Anko in battle…_

Sighing to himself, he carefully shifted Orihime's weight so as to make sure not too much force was exerted on her ankle as he carried her on his back. Seeing how tender he was with her, she couldn't help but smile slightly to herself. However, a thought soon entered her mind and she couldn't help but frown.

"Tired?"

"Nah…"

"So I am heavy."

For some reason, Naruto felt the gaze of Death upon him in that one moment.

"No… you're not."

"You're lying."

"I'm not. You're not fat…"

"… What did you say?"

"… Nothing."

"You called me fat…"

"Accidentally."

"Yeah, but you still called me fat."

"I told you it was an accident…"

"Accident?!"

"Alright, reflex – "

"_Reflex?!_"

" – No, I mean, bah! You started it!"

"All I said was that I was heavy!"

"Isn't heavy the same as fat?!"

"No!"

"I don't understand your logic, girl."

"I'll show you fat!"

"Wha… Hey!"

Without warning, or with warning, if the comment she gave counted, her hands reached up to Naruto's face and began forming multiple shapes with his malleable skin.

But as we all know, skin is not in the least bit 'malleable'.

"OUCH! OI! STO –"

Orihime continued scowling as she punished Naruto for his blasphemy in daring to utter the 'f' word in front of her. And to all gents, let's all remember that the rudest, most dangerous and complete suicidal word to say in front of ladies, is not 'fuck'.

"Alright! Alright! I give! Damnit! Stop, woman!"

Of course, said female didn't stop.

Luckily for Naruto, there weren't a lot of passer-bys on the road, so the humiliation wasn't that bad, but honestly, the fact that he was stupid enough to commit the mistake was embarrassing as it was.

Grimacing at the pain, he tried to turn his head to the side, "Ne, Hime, like, enough?"

What greeted him was not the expression that agreed with 'enough'. No, it was one that promised loads of agony, heaps of torture, and tons of misery. In simple words, not a very nice look to be given. But even so, Naruto couldn't help but focus his eyes on her lips. That pout of hers just looked so cute… Her lips, fresh and soft, drew him in as he subconsciously murmured, "A little closer…"

Orihime seemed to have caught on to the effect she had on Naruto and gave a smile in triumph, "You wish." Her teasing was mainly due to the mock anger that she displayed at Naruto's lack of choice in words. However, despite her saying that, she leaned forward ever so slightly, her lips parted, soft breathing blowing on his blond locks.

A smirk grew on Naruto's face as he lifted Orihime up slightly so that her head now rested on his shoulder and with that, he gave her a kiss on the lips, short and sweet. Orihime pouted once more, grumbling softly, "Che, tease."

Laughing fully now, Naruto merely licked his lips, savoring the taste of her once again. Tender and warm…

_This is becoming an addiction of mine…_

Shaking his head at that though, he chuckled as Orihime chose to rest her head on his shoulder fully this time, as though forcing more of her weight onto him, again resuming her punishment. Though this time, the reason was probably different.

"Aren't we being a little unfair?"

"No."

"Just because you're as light as a feather doesn't mean you just plop onto my back."

A bob on the head was what greeted his cheeky comment, "Huff."

Rolling his eyes, he looked up as they reached her apartment, "Ah, we're here."

Making his way up the steps, he easily adjusted his steps so that Orihime would not be 'bounced' around due to the ascending height. Forming a cross with his fingers, a kage bunshin phased into existence, though cloaked by reiatsu, and he quietly handed the key over to his clone. Needless to say, the orange-haired girl was quite shocked when her door was opened just like that.

Once they got inside, Naruto gently placed her onto the armchair in the middle of the room, the one where she always sat on and quickly went to the washroom to get the bath ready for her. He had a lot of experience with women, and he knew for a fact that the easiest way for a female to relieve stress would be to take a long, hot bath. As he was fixing all of this, Orihime looked around the room, still confused as to how the door was opened. There was no one on the inside…

Rolling her eyes at her curiosity, she chose instead to settle down and relax in the armchair. That battle just now was not in the least pleasant, and her muscles were still sore from the impact. Raising her hand, she gently plucked the hairpins that her brother got for her off her long smooth hair and placed them on the side. Smiling at them, she thanked them silently, _Arigato, I don't know what happened, but I know it was you that helped me. Hm, thank you, brother, for protecting me. _

Suddenly, pain shot up her leg as she moved her feet ever so slightly, eliciting a gasp from her as she instinctively reached down to touch her ankle. Before she could do that, Naruto had re-emerged from the bathroom and was by her side in an instant, holding her foot in one hand, green light emitting from the other, and tenderly, he started to massage her foot.

"Naruto…" Orihime stifled a moan as a sense of pleasure ran up her spine. What was agony a moment ago became contentment, as the green light seemed to wash away all the tension within her muscles.

"Easy girl. Just relax." Naruto whispered softly as he carefully rotated her foot once or twice, testing the degree of injury, before giving a slight nod and carried on massaging.

First the back of her foot, pressing certain points gently, searching for any muscular strains, and by cupping her foot, he sent reiatsu into those muscles directly, stimulating a contraction from them, and rectifying any damage that might have been caused to them because of the injury. Needless to say, it felt extremely pleasurable to Orihime.

Next were the soles, rubbing gently, tracing his fingers deftly to her toes, then back once again. His thumb was placed on her ankle, making a sweeping motion as he carried out the treatment.

For a female, most of them would think that their face and curves would be the main attraction for men. And hence, most would fail to take care of the more subtle parts, such as hands, hair and feet. Right now, in Naruto's hand was a delicate flower. Soft, supple flesh pulsing with his every touch, slim and arched in a very attractive manner.

Shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts temporarily, Naruto then stood up, before gazing at Orihime kindly, "Ok, now try not to move around while I go get some hot water. All we need is a good soak and they'll be alright." Smiling, he left the room, quickly preparing a basin and towel. He had been to Orihime's apartment more times than he could count, and there was absolutely no trouble searching for what he needed.

Orihime bowed her head apologetically, as Naruto once again came into the room with said basin of hot water, "Gomen ne, Naruto. You don't have to do this for me. I can –"

His forefinger was on her lips in a second, preventing her from saying anymore, "Now, now, think of it as my way of saying sorry." And with one last grin, he went to work. Green reiatsu once again flowed from his palms. It was times like this that he thanked Unohana for forcing him to learn at least a few medic kido.

First placing his hand into the water to check the temperature, he swirled the liquid around, making sure the heat was spread equally, before gently placing her feet into the basin. A soft sigh of bliss was heard from her as Naruto began to wash them, lightly scrubbing off the small amount of dirt and sweat that were present, continuing his medical treatment at the same time.

Her soles were round and smooth, her ankles slender and silky. Creamy skin enveloped her feet, with a strangely enticing lavender smell, sensual and alluring. Lifting his head, he gazed lovingly into her eyes, meeting her glance, and gave a smirk, "Feel better?"

"Hm… heaps better."

Chuckling to himself, he gave a satisfied nod after ensuring that all signs of injuries were gone, content with his work. Lifting her feet out of the water, he soothingly wiped them dry and just before he laid them back down onto the ground, he kissed each of them once, giving Orihime a huge blush on her cheeks.

"Mo, Naruto!" She mocked scolded the blond for his playfulness. Though, the desire and want were clearly portrayed in her eyes as she shifted her eyes, "Baka."

Leaning forward, Naruto captured her lips in one swift motion, embracing her as her arms laced around his waist, passion and lust mixed as one. His hand cupped her cheek, caressing her body as he traced it along her curves. Her moans were addicting, sensual and alluring, spurring them both on as she returned the kiss with equal zeal, wanting to taste more of him with every passing second. It was at this moment where she truly revealed how much love she had for Naruto, and in return, she realized as well how much affection the blond held for her.

Finally, after what seemed like an infinite amount of time, they broke apart, panting and gasping for breath. Yet their gaze was never broken as they continued to see the expression of the other, the intensity of the feelings they felt for one another.

"Aishiteru, Hime."

"I love you too, Naruto."

* * *

_**With Tatsuki……**_

Walking home alone, she sighed as she stared up at the darkening sky. She was half tempted to smack herself for being so generous in letting Naruto go alone with Orihime. To say she was jealous would be a correct assumption. Her heart did ache quite a bit seeing Orihime getting so cuddly with Naruto. Inwardly, she reasoned with herself that it wasn't his fault, or tried to. Like Rukia said, the girls had the choice who they wanted to fall in love with.

Ambling up the steps, she grabbed the keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door to her apartment, "Mum, dad! I'm home!" Least she had her family, Orihime didn't have anyone.

Just as she said that, she raised an eyebrow at the silence that greeted her. No 'welcome back'? Rolling her eyes, she went to the kitchen table and sure enough, there was a note saying, _Honey, some things came up and your Dad and I have to leave on an impromptu trip to sort them out. Do take care of yourself! We'll bring lots of presents back for you! With love, Mum. _

"Wonderful… just when I thought I could get some comfort, you guys run off. Awesome." Slamming the note back onto the table in a huff, she stormed off to her room, grumbling all the while about hypocritical parents and stuff like them not being there for her when needed.

She was tired, exhausted and not feeling the least bit happy right then, and so she did the only thing she could be bothered doing.

Prepare a bath.

And drown herself in the water.

Yes, that would be a brilliant way to let all these troublesome problems fly away…

Barely resisting the urge to bash her head on the wall, she swatted aside such negative thoughts and quickly fished out a fresh set of clothing for her to change into after the bath.

Her muscles were groaning in protest at the continuous strain that was placed on them as Tatsuki forced her body to move all over the house. Tidying things up, ensuring the windows and door was locked while waiting for the water to heat up. For the fun of it, she decided to make it a bubble bath. Why not indulge in such subtle pleasures in life when you could?

Finally finding nothing else that she could do, she settled down on a chair, propping a hand under her chin and lazily stared out the window at the setting sun. Sitting there, she pondered her future. What was that ability that she used just now? Her limbs, they felt so much lighter, so much faster and that light that she emitted. What was it? Was that the inner source Naruto was talking about?

And while a part of her brain was considering that bit, the question of just what she was going to with Naruto plagued her once again. Such were the troubles of a teenage female.

"It's all Naruto's fault!" Concluded Tatsuki, "Why must he be so damn caring?!"

As she made her way to the bathroom, she continued her rant, intent on releasing all her bad feelings before she hit the water.

"That baka!" Sliding open the door of her bathroom, she kicked her slippers into the corner, and began to undress.

"So damn handsome…" Jacket off.

"So damn loving…" Socks off.

"Bloody gentle…" Blouse off.

"Never willing to hurt others…" Skirt off.

"Just because Orihime has bigger boobs…" Bra off.

Before she could continue, a familiar mop of blond hair appeared in the corridor, with said male leaning against the wall, his eyebrow raised in a skeptical manner, arms crossed above his chest, his face in deadpan, "Well, _sorry_ that I'm such a nice guy…"

"Gah! Where did you come from?!" Yelped Tatsuki as she instantly blocked her bosom from view using her arms, "No wait, why the hell are you here?!"

With his eyebrow still twitching, Naruto continued, "To check up on my _girlfriend_ and make sure that she does not think stupid thoughts regarding her _boyfriend_ comparing her wonderful chest region to another girl's."

"Che, girlfriend, that doesn't even mean anything anymore. So, how was the lovey-dovey session with Orihime?" Snapped Tatsuki as she took a step forward. How dare he still show his face here!

"It was great."

"… Wha – " Tatsuki's eyes widened, unable to believe that he would reply with that.

"That's what you wanted me to say isn't it? So I'll say it. Loud even." It would seem that he wasn't in too good a mood as well, "IT WAS GREAT!" That sarcastic expression on his face seemed oddly jarring to his features, and had quite a melancholic feel to it.

However, for Tatsuki, now was not the time for logic. Oh no, now was the time for bashing the _crap_ out of this unfaithful bastard. Gritting her teeth, "Oh really? Tell me something I don't know."

Narrowing his eyes at the attitude this girl was showing right now, he decided to throw all common sense out of the window and ignore the warning that his mind was screaming at him. "Oh, of course, I'm always good to service."

"Heh. So what, you fucked her brains out? Is that what you did?!" She was screaming by then, the torrent of emotions simply gushing out of her, with no warning at all. She didn't want to hear it, she didn't want to know at all, but a part of her just wanted to hurt Naruto as bad as she could, and the only way of doing that would be to make his love as crude and disgusting as possible.

The sharp intake of breath was all that she needed to know that he didn't. Of course he didn't. But that did not help in the least, for her rage was unfurling in a frenzy, "Ha, so I was right huh?! Was she any good?" She was right in front of his face at that moment, her expression completely furious.

"Alright, have it your way! I did! You happy!" roared Naruto as he glared back with equal intensity, unable to believe that Tatsuki would even begin to think of him that way. He had been with them for one year for crying out loud, she of all people should know his character! They've been going out for five months!

Tatsuki finally couldn't handle it anymore and gave him a resounding slap on the face, before uttering in a deathly silent tone, "Get out."

Snarling at her action, he was tempted to return the 'gift', but reined in his raging temper at the last second, before spitting out, "Fine. Think what you want. If this is how you act, then there is nothing more to say." Spinning around, he headed for the door without saying another word. He had no idea what had gone wrong. After leaving Orihime, he had quickly come to check on Tatsuki as well, knowing she had sported more than a few injuries, and was determined to spend the evening with her. Orihime was meek on the outside, and strong on the inside. Tatsuki was just the opposite.

There was no excuse for his or her actions today. He had no idea why his fuse burnt out that quickly, nor did he understand her reasons for insulting him like that. It wasn't just a tantrum, no, much worse than that. This was perhaps the first argument they really had. Her actions were just so… _infuriating_ that his patience wore out within a few moments and the way she kept drilling away at him made him lose his cool. Something which he had repeatedly told himself _not_ to do before he came to Tatsuki's house.

Watching his retreating back, Tatsuki felt a hundred different emotions lace around her heart. Bitterness, agony, sorrow, pain, whatever. She was just so disappointed with herself. For her to screw up this scene right after Naruto had accepted her back with welcoming arms just a few hours ago…

Biting her lips, the raven-haired finally cried out, "You're just going to leave like that you fucking bastard?!"

"Yes I am!"

"You fucking asshole!"

"What do you want me to do then?!"

"I don't know! Nothing! Anything! Everything!" She cried as she gazed at Naruto with a desperate plea.

Before she knew it, he was kissing her, rough and deep. There was a savage pleasure that both individuals felt in this intimate act, craving the love, the passion, the _lust_ to satisfy their hunger.

There were no hesitations on both parts, simply because of one simple question.

_Why shouldn't they give each other the yearning that they both want and take from the other what they longed for? _

Pushing her into the bathroom, Naruto pressed her hard against the wall, his body molding into hers, hands tracing her curves, thoroughly exploring her. There was no answer but the liquid heat of desire uncurling between her thighs. With a moan, Tatsuki gave herself over to Naruto's touch, saying nothing more, asking nothing of him beyond the hot, sensual glide of his flesh over hers.

Her hands were kept busy with stripping the clothes off him, wanting to be as near him as possible. As her response swept through him, his hands tightened almost painfully on her shoulders. The devouring qualities of his kiss re-emphasized the effect she had on him. Triumph flashed through her, making him all the more determined to take him. When he would have gone slow and might even have drawn back, she'd come to him like fire, burning away the real world.

As expected, he did not pull back.

The barely leashed strength of his arms should have been painful, but Tatsuki was straining against him just as harshly, her body on fire with demands now. All she knew was that this was the first time she ever _needed_ a man this strongly. When he lifted his mouth from hers, she protested with a throaty, hungry sound.

Naruto laughed shakily and watched him with those burning cerulean orbs, "If I don't slow down, I'm afraid I'll hurt you. I would never forgive myself for that." Even as he said that, he could barely resist the urge to share this new discovery with her, bending in to kiss her with an aching hunger that he had not expected.

She arched into his kiss, not wanting to talk at this moment, afraid of what she would ask him, what he would answer and how the desire would turn into hurt and anger, just like it did a moment ago.

"Tatsuki."

Reluctantly, her lips left his, gasping for breath as he stared into her eyes, "Are you sure?"

Feeling the reminder of the hurt she had felt earlier, she couldn't resist the retort, "Shouldn't you be asking yourself that question? You did have fun with Orihime…"

"Tatsuki!"

Closing her eyes, her face turned to the side, her mouth tightly shut, not wanting to say anymore.

"Look at me. Look into my eyes."

His voice held a soothing quality, completely unlike the rough manner they had entangled each other with just seconds ago, and so with hesitation, she gazed into those sky-blue orbs.

"Orihime and I didn't do anything like that. All I did was kiss her." Naruto said, his face serious, "She agreed with me. I wanted to see you, because you are my girlfriend. I love you, as much as I love her. I won't make excuses."

Tatsuki shook her head, placing it on his chest, letting her tears fall from her cheek, "I'm sorry."

Smiling bitterly, Naruto chuckled, "Don't think about it. Instead, think of now, the endless passionate now that we have." His fingers caressed her breast lightly, kneading, squeezing, before circling her nipple and pinching it at regular intervals, eliciting gasps of ecstasy from her.

"Are you certain you want me?"

Tatsuki took one look at the honest expression on his face and smiled, "What are you waiting for?" Her voice was but a husky whisper as she traced his mouth with the moist tip of her tongue. In return, his fingers kneaded hungrily down her back and hips, pressing her against his body, letting her feel the hard length of his arousal.

That feeling was unbelievable.

It was like falling into flames.

Hot, exquisite fire.

Her hips made repeated twisting movements against him, telling him of a need that equaled his, "I want to kiss you everywhere, like this," she said, tracing his lips once again, nibbling. "_Everywhere._"

Naruto threaded one hand into her short, silky hair and pulled her head back until she was arched like a bow, her thighs taut against his. Her smirk grew as she slowly rubbed against him, glorying in the sexual need that made his face tight, dark and exciting.

His hand ran urgently down her body the instant before his mouth closed over hers, stifling her gasp of pleasure as he found and caressed the soft heat between her legs. His tongue thrust into her mouth, until she had no room even for breath.

And even now, she strained to be closer, and closer.

However, with a sudden effort, Naruto stepped back from her.

Not understanding, Tatsuki whispered, "Naruto? Don't you want – "

"Yes, yes a thousand times, a million times, but…" Staring at her naked body, Naruto couldn't help but gulp. She was perfect, yes, that much was for certain. What frightened him was that he had no idea he could want anything at that moment as wanting her. It didn't help at all that she took a breath which sent her breasts swaying. He had to control himself somehow, and so he chose to close his eyes.

"Get in the shower…" That was a last ditch effort to delay the inevitable. This was her first time, and he didn't want to hurt her.

"But – " She began.

"_Go_. Or I'll take you right here, right now, on the floor, hell, anywhere and everywhere! You will not believe what you're doing to me right now." His eyes opened, hot and blue. "Do you understand?" He wished she did. There was just a thrill with Tatsuki, and as much as he hated to admit it, it was because she was a virgin. It was frightening, yet extremely alluring. He wanted to hear her moans, her gasps, her cries of ecstasy…

However, Tatsuki seemed to think differently. He saw the wild blaze of response in her, felt her hands seeking him, shaping his hot, rigid flesh in a caress that made the air hiss out between his clenched teeth.

"_Tatsuki, I mean it._"

"Good." Her voice was shaking as badly as her hands. It didn't matter to her right now. All she knew that she wanted to see him, to feel his love for her in the most intimate manner ever. Tugging at his underwear and separating it off his powerful body, she replied, "I want it like that. I want to watch you take me, and know that you've never wanted anything more." Her grin was positively devious, relishing in the fact that she held this much power over him.

Pushing her hard against the wall, he growled as she laughed melodiously. There was simply no point in dragging this on. Her sultry need pulsed out to meet him, licking him over his aroused flesh, searing him with a promise of pleasure so great it stopped his breath.

Staring into her eyes, he kissed her once again, as he pushed into her, before hearing her cry out in the sweet agony of him being alive within her. The liquid heat of her body enclosed him tightly, completely, and the tiny cries she made as she felt him inside her were like crystals glittering in the darkness.

The mind-numbing pleasure that Tatsuki was experiencing was indescribable. All she felt was a sharp burst of pain at the start, and slowly, everything became alright. It was more than good, it was _nirvana_.

Before long, he felt the deep ripples of her release tug at him and knew that she had indeed wanted him as much as he had wanted her. It was unbearable and joyous at the same time. This discovery exploded through him, bringing a searing, pulsing release so great he could only arch against her sweet, clinging body, and pour himself into her as she cried out his name in passion and triumph.

After that, there was no sound but ragged breathing. Tatsuki could barely contain the bliss that spread through her body as she blushed, "Mo, Naruto… You released inside…"

Scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, said blond merely turned on the shower, "I guess I have some cleaning up to do then." His grin was wide, and Tatsuki couldn't help the shiver of pleasure that ran up her spine as he reached out for her and pulled her under the shower.

Under the hot, gushing water, cries of ecstasy accompanied them through the night.

* * *

_**The next morning……**_

"Oi!! Anybody in there?!" Came the shout at the door.

Shaken alert, Naruto blinked sleepily as he tried to remember where he was at this moment. All that was left in his mind were the endless passion that he had shared with… Tatsuki…

This wasn't her parents… right?

"Open up right now or I'm busting the door!"

Nah, her parents wouldn't just bang the door down. They had keys. Speaking of which, that voice sounded pretty familiar.

Shrugging, he chose instead to gaze down at the raven-haired female snuggling against his arm. A tranquil beauty, if he may say so. Exquisite. Smiling lightly, he caressed her cheeks, murmuring all the while, "Come now, time to wake up oh sleeping beauty. Heh, what a pun."

Mumbling in her sleep, her response was to punch him randomly, "Baka…"

It would seem that she was indeed exhausted after last night's… activities.

_Heh, not just her. Even I'm feeling a bit winded…_

Still ignoring the fact that a certain female was yelling like crazy outside the door, Naruto bent down and gave Tatsuki a gentle kiss on her nose, before getting up from the bed.

"_NARUTO! I know you're in there! Open the god damn door!_"

"Alright, alright, jeez." His head whirling due to the loud volume, he ambled towards the door, unfastening the chains on it and pulled it open. There, in front of him, was a very annoyed Rukia.

Raising an eyebrow at Naruto's bored expression, she glowered, "Oh ho, finally decided to grace me with your… presence…" Her eyes widened at his lack of shirt, though seeing him in simply boxers was quite enticing and more than a bit arousing, she gave one sniff and scrunched her nose, "No way…"

Scratching the back of his head, the blond gave an innocent reply, "Hm?"

Giving him a firm elbow in the stomach, the petite female pushed past him roughly, ignoring the grimace on his face at the less than friendly action. Storming into Tatsuki's bedroom, her jaw fell onto the ground at the sight of the messy bed and a peacefully sleeping Tatsuki.

Giving him a deadly glare, Rukia ground out her words, "You sure do work fast, don't you…? And to think I was actually worried about you because you missed training last night… grrr…."

Yawning, Naruto said nothing, but hug Rukia from behind, "What's this I smell? Hm, jealousy?"

"Not laughing here," growled Rukia as she eyed Naruto with an aura that screamed death.

"Baka onna. _(Stupid woman)_" Muttered Naruto as he traced his tongue down her neck, deliberately locking his arms around her waist, preventing her from escaping as he gently sucked on a particularly sensitive spot of the black-haired female.

The gasp of surprise barely concealed her moan as she squirmed in his grasp, "What are you, mo, Naruto!"

"Ah, ah, any louder and you'll work her up my dear. Surely you don't want her to see you…" Naruto grinned as his hand slowly slid up her blouse, massaging her bosom skillfully, "Do accept my sincerest apologies for neglecting you last night."

"You stupid twit…" Rukia groaned as she whispered, "Alright, alright, I'm sorry, let me go now. Argh, not that you baka… ah!"

His other hand wasn't left unoccupied and chose instead to venture downwards. "Nuh-uh, you wanted to go down this route, you'll have to face the consequences." Naruto's face was positively devious, smirking at the pleading look Rukia was sending him.

"Bah, you stamina-freak, let go!" Rolling her eyes, she finally relented, "Tonight, ok?"

Stifling his laughter for fear of more 'wrath' from this female, he gave a nod, but not before giving her hidden soft curls one last caress. The way she shivered brought his fox-like grin back in an instant.

"Kuso, always using my weakness against me," She mumbled under her breath, before speaking up again, "All I wanted to do is check up on you and inform you that yes, it is time for their training. Never did expect you to…" Her face blushed in slight embarrassment.

Just then, Tatsuki gave a loud yawn, and rose from the bed, stretching her arms, before staring sleepily at the scene before her. All she saw was Naruto standing there amused, with his arms crossed above his chest, and Rukia looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Finally remembering the events that took place last night, her brain registered the fact that she was indeed _naked_ under the sheets, she gave a small yelp and pulled the covers over her, shyly peeking out from them as she gave Naruto a pleading look.

Finally giving in to his mirth, Naruto let out his laughter and merely jerked his head in the direction the living room, before leaving Tatsuki to glaring at his back. Rukia merely shook her head in exasperation, before giving the raven-haired girl a smile, "I see you've found your love."

Blushing a deep crimson, the poor girl stuttered clumsily, "Y-yeah, I-I guess I have…"

Rukia gazed at her for quite a while, before shaking her head, "Well, make sure you hold on to him, no matter what happens." And with that, she left the room, leaving Tatsuki to her own devices.

"So, how's Ichigo doing?" Inquired Naruto as he poured himself a glass of ice cold water.

"Sigh, well, the kid's improved, that's for sure." Her eyes grew quite shifty at that point and the blond couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, "And…?"

"Nah, zanjutsu still average. Speed, average. Strength, ok, above average. Control, worst I have ever seen," grumbled Rukia.

"No way, surely he must have been better than me when I first started. My control was pretty bad." Naruto gulped down the liquid with a satisfied 'ah' at the end, and shrugged, "Give him some time."

Rukia placed her hand on her forehead and started massaging her temples, "Look, it's not that I'm making it hard for him. It's there, right _there_. I won't compare him to you because you're just a freaking genius."

"Why thank you," Naruto grinned at the compliment, though he was ignored by the black haired female as she continued with her rant.

"But even to some of the dumber seated officers, he can't hold his own. I have a limiter on right now, and he can't even scratch me at the rate he's going."

"Hm, well, you are pretty nimble," Naruto mused, his hand placed under his chin in a thinking pose, "Need my help?"

Rukia was about to yell something out, before stopping and shaking her head, "Damn it, I so want to say 'hell yes', but then again, Orihime and Tatsuki are yours. It would hardly seem fair to pit another newbie on you." Rukia sighed once more; she seemed to be doing that quite a lot lately.

Naruto frowned, before motioning to her, "Rukia, come over here."

"Hm?" The female did not understand his motives but did as she was told. Not expecting a finger flick on the forehead, she winced, before muttering, "What was that for?"

Shaking his head, he bent down and gave her a kiss on that same spot, before hugging her tightly, "You're putting too much pressure on yourself. I promise you, after Tatsuki and Orihime have realized and can to a certain extent control their powers; I'll be Ichigo's sparring partner. How's that sound?"

Rukia bit her lip before giving a small smile, "You're a gem."

"Nah, I'm just a rock. The gem's in front of me."

"Heh, such a sweet talker."

"I am the very best."

Rolling her eyes at the cheeky statement, she gently pushed herself out of his arms and headed for the door, "Alright, time for training. Later."

"Hm, a lot later… Tatsuki and Orihime both have a lot of stuff to work on, don't we girl?" Naruto turned his head towards her room, finding her just walking out in a sports attire.

"Eh?" Tatsuki looked from Rukia to Naruto and back again, wondering what they were on about.

Rukia stopped her steps, before looking at Tatsuki incredulously, "You mean you don't know?"

More question marks appeared above the raven-haired female's head, "Huh?"

Naruto sniggered as Rukia walked back to Tatsuki and gave her several pats on the shoulder, "Good luck."

"What? What? What?" Somehow, the teenager had a very bad feeling.

"Alright, Naruto's boot camp, begins NOW. Rukia, off you go." Shooing the Shinigami away, the blond gave a wide smirk at the poor, confused Tatsuki, "Shall we?"

* * *

_**A few hours later……**_

"You… are the world's… most sadistic… _bastard_… huff… huff…"

"I… I agree with Tatsuki-chan…"

Needless to say, both were extremely out of breath. Though there were things to be taken into consideration. Tatsuki was an extremely sporty person, who went to Karate trainings almost every day of the week. Her strength was unequal amongst her peers except for a select few, and her stamina was all the more amazing. Orihime, on the other hand, had even better stamina, though admittedly less strength. The reason was unstated and even Naruto could not begin to comprehend it. Must be the genes.

So, for the both of them to be completely exhausted, would take quite a while. Funnily enough, Naruto achieved that within a few hours. And he told them to do the simplest of all exercises. Up and down the stairs of their apartment at top speed. That wasn't too bad, or so the girls thought. The next two words Naruto spoke were quite devastating, "Fifty times."

Each step was fifteen centimeters in height. From first to second floor, there were fifteen steps. This was a six-story building. Simple mathematical calculations state that the girls had to cover a distance of twenty seven metres per run, where going up once and coming back down was counted as one run. Now, the force would be approximately their mass against gravity, so their weight, multiplied by the distance, would give a relatively sizeable amount of work done. Each run could not take more than five minutes. Worst of all, Naruto had tapped each of their limbs respectively, grinning as he did it. They would later on find out that with each run, their overall weight would increase by one kilogram.

At the start, Tatsuki and Orihime did it in a breeze, no sweat at all. But then the toll began kicking in, with their muscles groaning in protest. At run number twenty, their time taken increased to three minutes. At thirty, time taken became three and a half minutes. At forty, a full four minute thirty seconds was required.

Naruto was quite impressed overall. He had expected Tatsuki to make it, but not Orihime. The girl just did not come across one as active. Must be the weird food she eats. There were no other explanations…

"Heh, you guys will thank me in the end. They always do…" His eyes had a devious glint as he remembered the good old days of training regimes back in the second division. All those spineless little buggers whining about the intensity of their training, and now almost all of them turned out to be better than their peers from other divisions.

It all came down to hard work. Genius or not, you need to practice. Only difference was, that if you were a genius, your practice would make you much better than the others, whilst the others had to practice twice or even thrice your amount to catch up with you.

Tatsuki lay spread-eagled on the ground, panting as she glared at the blond, "If you… dare… make me do… any more… exercises today… I'll kill you…"

Orihime, on the other hand, could not even speak for she was taking deep breaths, trying to clear the oxygen debt her body owed after that intense exercise.

Ignore the feeble threat from her, Naruto said, "Alright, alright, rest time's over – "

"Say WHAT?!"

"No!"

" – Now, let's begin with this wonderful thing called 'meditation'." Naruto waved aside their protests and told them to sit on the floor facing him. They were now back in Naruto's apartment, seeing how Orihime and Tatsuki would both blush like crazy the moment they took one look at Tatsuki's room. Seriously, girls tell each other everything nowadays.

Waiting for them to settle down, Naruto looked at them and began, "Now, I have told you girls about this thing called 'inner self', right?" Seeing nods from both of them, he continued, "Now, Orihime, that day you told me you saw a 'black blur' appear and pierce the hollow's claw. I want you to picture it and remember what you were feeling at that exact moment, and try to re-animate that scene."

Orihime tilted her head, staring at him, before placing a finger on her cheek, eyebrows furrowed, as though deep in thought. Then she bopped her left hand with her right fist and rushed over to Tatsuki, hugging her tightly, her body completely shielding her from Naruto. And she stayed like that.

Deadpanning at her actions, Naruto couldn't help but ask, "Hime, what are you doing?"

"I would like to know as well…" Muttered Tatsuki, who was looking quite bewildered.

"Eh?" Orihime turned around, her cheek extremely close to that of Tatsuki's, and gazed at him in an innocent manner, "But that was what I did last time…?"

Naruto gulped as he noted the unbelievably cute expression those two had right now. It hinted at too many possibilities, such an affectionate position between two female friends…

_Ok, stop now, focus, focus…_

Taking in a deep breath, he closed his eyes and replied, "Orihime. Not re-animate the 'actions' you took, but rather what you were thinking and stuff like that."

"Yeah, that's what I'm doing right now."

"…"

"I am!" She moved away from a red-faced Tatsuki and began waving her arms around; desperately trying to prove to the blond that she was indeed taking this seriously.

Quite suddenly, he felt a distinct increase in reiatsu pressure from the girl and in an instant, a black blur, or should we say, _the_ black blur actually did came out from the hair pin and charged at Naruto.

The gasps from both girls were ignored by Naruto as he simply stopped it with his right palm, halting its process with an extremely dense layer of reiatsu. Blinking, the blond was tempted to grab it, but instead motioned to Orihime, "Go on Hime, all yours."

"EH?" The surprised look on her face told him that she had no idea what he wanted her to do.

"Like I said, go talk to it, or touch it or whatever. It's your power after all."

Timidly, the orange-haired girl reached out for the black blob and lightly poked it.

"_OI!_"

"Ah!!" Whimpered Orihime as she quickly retreated, wondering where that voice came from.

"_Stupid woman! What was that for?! The hell did you even call me out for?!_"

_Someone's got a temper… _Though Naruto as he grabbed the little figure in one hand and flung him across the room to Orihime, "Have fun. Tatsuki, your turn."

Orihime barely caught the figure in an exaggerated fall, and pouted as Naruto stared at her with a bemused expression. Tatsuki was still confused as to what was going on, and therefore could only follow Naruto's instructions. Silently mouthing an apology to Orihime, she left the room.

Naruto told her to wait for a few minutes, and went back to the living room, witnessing this little… man… thing… dressed in a black suit with wing-like features growing out of his back pulling on Orihime's hair with another five… things… trying to stop him.

"_Baka onna! Calling us out here for no reason at all! Che!_"

Orihime's helpless cries seemed to have no effect on his rude behaviour. Fighting the urge to facepalm, Naruto came to her aid by smacking the black blur across the room with ease, before shaking Orihime lightly, and giving her a flick on the forehead, "Girl, how is it that you can bully me so easily and not be able to maintain command over that chibi over there?"

"_Who you calling chibi?! Who the fuck are you anyway?!_"

Orihime bit her lips, before showing puppy-eyes, "But, but, but they're so _cute_!"

Silence. Extreme silence.

"Mind… running that past me one more time?"

"Look at them, so smooth and small, so cuddly and beautiful…" Her eyes took the shape of hearts as she hugged the three female figures, earning delighted purrs from them.

Scratching his head, he stood up, "I see. Well, I'll leave you alone for now. Hopefully, by the time I get back, you'll have more understanding of them. By the way," He turned to that black blur one more time, "I want _no_ fighting today. You hear me. _None_. Just introductions. Are we _clear_?" The killing intent he was emitting was so strong that the figure fell to the ground in a heap in an instant and even those who were quite far away from the intended target were shivering in fear.

"_Cr-crystal…_"

The killing intent disappeared almost instantly, with Naruto's cheerful expression back in place, "Alright then, I shall take my leave. You ladies enjoy your time, and by that, I include you three." He gave a foxy-grin towards them, "I'm counting on you three to protect Hime in the future."

Their reply was enthusiastic and one even blushed under his gaze. Hm…

Turning to the males, he gave a respectful nod, "Alright, gents, she's in your hands. Yes, you too."

"_We shall do our best._"

"_Count on it!_"

"_Che… fine._"

And with that, as the six formed a circle around Orihime, the small group began their chat.

Chuckling at the peculiar ability Orihime had shown, he grinned as he walked over to Tatsuki. Said girl apparently picked up on his mirth and raised an eyebrow, "Will she be alright?"

"Don't worry, she's fine. She just made six friends in one go."

Looking at her dumbfounded expression, Naruto decided a change in subject was necessary. "Alright, your ability. Tatsuki, first and foremost, do you remember how I've been continuously saying you're just like me back when I was alive?"

Giving a hesitant nod, she shrugged, "Yeah, but what's that got to do with this?"

Smirking, he continued, "Tatsuki, you're an _elemental_."

Not quite following this conversation, she replied tentatively, "Erm… meaning…?"

"The light you saw when you kicked that hollow. That wasn't energy at all." At that, his grin grew even wider, enjoying the look of confusion on her face.

"What else could it be? I mean, how else can you get light?" Tatsuki demanded.

"Simple, when you're moving at the speed of that."

* * *

_**Before you all ask, no, Tatsuki will NOT be using ninjutsu. Okay? Okay.**_

_**What an elemental means will be explained next chap. Moving at speed of light is not an exaggeration and will be explained as well. Do not say she's going to be overpowered when I haven't even said anything about her abilities. **_

_**Alright, I lied about Ichigo Ishida Hollow bait scene. I give. But that lemon up there took quite a lot out of me, so… **_

_**Oh, btw, hope that bit was satisfactory. If it wasn't good, just tell me and I'll stop adding those lemons in. If they were good, then you can expect more to come later. With different women maybe. Hm…**_

_**Anyway, do review and speak your thoughts. Thanks. Hope you've enjoyed it. **_


	20. Catching Up

_**A/N: Heh heh! Twenty chapters. Man, didn't think I would get this far. Well, hopefully it's been an enjoyable experience so far. I wasn't really sure when I started this Bleach crossover, and even now, I'm not too convinced I'm doing a good job. But nonetheless, I'll push on. I try my best, and that's good enough for me. XD**_

_**Alright, all out action this time… I think. Erhem, well, relax people, even I can't drag romance out for fifty billion chapters, so let's just get back to some good old fashioned beat up. Hope you enjoy it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and/or Naruto. I do own my OCs though. And any Kido or techniques I can up with. See! I do own something after all! **_

* * *

I Live On

Chapter 20: Catching Up

Clashes of steel could be heard within the basement as two teenagers fought it out, one determined to beat the other into the ground.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on, come _on_!" Muttered Naruto as he lazily evaded all the attacks. It was just like Rukia said: utter boredom. Never had the blond treated training as such a chore, but right now, he really would like to be anywhere but here.

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he increased his intensity in attacks. This was ridiculous. Surely there was _some_ way of bashing in this smug asshole's face! He's doing nothing but jeer and laugh, how hard could it be to get one, small, tiny, insignificant hit on him?!

Very hard apparently. The orange-haired kid had been attempting just that for one hour. For sixty minutes, he did nothing but swing his butcher knife at the six foot blond, watching him dodge everything with ease, and what's worse, he didn't seem to be breaking a sweat at all. On the contrary, Ichigo was all tired out and to be honest, it was pissing him off. He was never one to be considered weak, but now that he was pretty much being ridiculed by Naruto, he didn't feel all that appreciated.

"Why won't you just stay still and let me cut you?!" He roared as he sent an uppercut Naruto's way, wanting nothing more than to beat the crap out of him. Unfortunately, it wasn't to be for Naruto merely leaned backwards, allowing the slice to miss, before kicking the orange-haired teenager in the gut, sending him hurling through the air, landing in a heap on the ground.

Shaking his head in exasperation, Naruto turned to a furious Rukia, "I see what you mean now. I feel for you girl."

Ignoring the jab at her 'teaching' methods, Rukia growled at the fallen human, "Look, how many times must I tell you to THINK before waving that knife around? HUH?!" Proceeding to stomp all over him, she continued her rant, "You just don't learn, do you?! You good for nothing, little, useless piece of –"

"Get off me! What the hell?! OUCH! OI!" Was all Ichigo could reply, though his struggles to throw Rukia off and stop her from injuring her were futile, his cries were not in vain.

"Heh, shame on you." Mumbled Naruto as he leaned back on his blades, staring at the ceiling, before a soft purr was heard. Smiling slightly, he reached his right shoulder and scratched behind the ears of the black cat currently perched there. Thoroughly enjoying the treatment, she spoke up, "Hm… that feels good…"

"Enjoying the show?"

"You bet I am."

"Didn't think training a rookie was going to be this troublesome."

"Hm, didn't think your shoulder would be this comfy."

"Heh, don't compare me with that kinda stuff."

"Then don't compare him with elite like you."

"Point taken."

It had been two weeks since Naruto had started training Orihime and Tatsuki. The girls were doing fine, and if it meant anything, they were progressing faster than Ichigo. Though it wasn't saying much, considering Ichigo was still stronger than both of them, the progress the girls made was much more visible compared to the pitiful attempts at improvement shown by him here. Naruto had kept his promise and began sparring with Ichigo, wanting to help relieve some pressure of Rukia, but he had to admit, it was bloody boring. Even watching Orihime cuddle Tsubaki was more interesting. Though he had to question whether or not the black little devil actually enjoyed his position. That chest region belonged to _him_ only, so if that thing was getting any ideas…

Yoruichi had kept her identity as a cat all this time, speaking only to Naruto when no one was watching, and at Naruto's request, she kept her feminine tone of speaking, but only for the blond. Frankly, hearing a masculine voice on your shoulder asking you to scratch it was quite creepy. Hence, Naruto's request.

For some reason, the ex-Captain of the Second division enjoyed the company of the blond more than anyone else, certainly more than that crazy dude Urahara. It wasn't Naruto being petty or anything, but from what he had seen, some of the stuff going on in his shop was pretty extreme, and if he were to put it bluntly, he would say Urahara was insane. But of course, it was common concept that insanity and genius were but separated by a line, so Naruto reasoned that the man could be allowed to be insane.

Speaking of which, he was not satisfied with how Rukia's reiatsu was looking. Little to no recovery at all, if not, even _less_ than before. He had cornered Urahara multiple times, asking for an explanation, only for that slimy bastard to escape without really answering his question. Rukia had told him to not worry about it, and focus instead on his own training. After all, no one knew just what would happen in the future.

A few days ago, that huge Mexican tree trunk, Sado Yasutora, was involved in quite an alarming incident, what with that little white bird being a soul and what not. That hollow was quite annoying, and it was with _great_ pleasure to see Ichigo tear out its tongue. But then again, it would seem that Sado grew his own powers as well, leaning towards that of Hollows in nature, and hence, he too was admitted into the training program.

Funnily enough, Tatsuki and Orihime were the ones to teach him. It was quite worrying at the start but Naruto thought that Tatsuki would be sensible enough to regurgitate all the information about hollows, heaven, and whatever to the tree trunk, instead of having him carry out the tiresome duty. Sado had eventually learned to activate his right arm and shoot quite powerful energy projectiles from it.

Though to be fair, Ichigo did still progress a fair amount mentally. That encounter with Grand Fisher was no easy task and for him to be able to get past the mental barrier of his mother's death was in actual fact quite the accomplishment.

Frowning, Naruto returned his gaze onto how Rukia was still stomping on Ichigo, he sighed, "Man, there really aren't any excuses I can use for this guy. Still too weak…"

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Not much… just how pathetic Ichigo is."

A very indignant "HEY!" was heard from the orange-haired teenager, but of course, it was ignored by both Shinigami.

"Speaking of which, how's Tatsuki progressing in terms of speed?"

"Hm, that kid's a sponge for Shunpo knowledge. Though technically speaking, her way of travel isn't really Shunpo after all."

"Hehe, wanna give her your nickname oh mighty Shunshin?"

"Che, stupid brat, she'll still be slower than me."

"True that."

Purring once again as Naruto carried on with his treatment, he chuckled as said person leapt from the staircase and entered the basement, "Yo! Tsuki-chan! We were just talking about you."

"Hm? We?"

"Oh… I meant… talking to myself."

"Really…" Her expression was skeptical, but giving a shrug, she didn't mind as she settled beside Naruto on the ground, taking a deep breath, fully relaxing herself.

Leaping off his shoulder, Yoruichi landed on her bosom and rubbed her cheek against them, playfully walking through the gap between her breasts.

"Mo! Kuro-chan! That tickles!" Giggled Tatsuki as she began to play with the cat.

Chuckling, Naruto couldn't help but wonder what Tatsuki would say once she found out that 'cat' was actually a very old female in disguise. Why Yoruichi even bothered to play the role of a 'pet' that well he didn't know. Ever since Naruto introduced the dark feline as his 'pet', both girls instantly let go of all restrictions and went into 'kawaii' mode, meaning cuddle, pat and give it as much love as they could.

"So, have you finished the exercises I've given you?"

Pausing in her game with the adorable cat, Tatsuki gave a cheerful nod, "Yep! It was easy."

It should be too. Tatsuki being an elemental was a pleasant piece of news that Naruto discovered after some interaction with the raven-haired girl when they first met. Though being called a 'genius' in zanjutsu, Naruto was actually even better known for a kido specialist to others. However, given the obvious prejudice of certain Shinigami (Mainly eleventh division) and the fact that the second division rarely ever required the skills of Kido, that fact was not common to the Shinigami in Seireitei. Indeed, Naruto prided himself on being what he called an 'elemental'. Simply, the term meant supreme control on all available elements to the realms, and hence the reason why kido was extremely easy.

Converting the jutsu into kido was a piece of cake, but then Naruto decided to take it one step further and even create a new set of kido for what he called the 'dark' element. That became possible after having a contract with Cerberus, and it allowed him some insight to the power of 'Hell', and basically, it was dark and fire. Funnily enough, the reishi _(Spirit particles)_ within Seireitei held special power as well, one he deemed 'holy'. He had reported such findings to a few people, such as Unohana, and said captain merely smiled at his enthusiasm and told him to keep investigating.

Right now, he was teaching Tatsuki the basics, and of course, the wonders of Kido. Unlike many people thought, Kido was not simply chanting and conjuring a projectile. The chanting did indeed make the conjuring easier, but it wasn't necessary. By employing the use of kido along with Hakuda, the results were phenomenal. The moment Tatsuki said there was 'light' erupting in her kick when she first fought that hollow, Naruto's thoughts were confirmed, and hence, she began to master what would be her main element – Light.

"Heh, well, you feel up for a round? Let's see what you have learned." Naruto grinned as he stood up and loosened his muscles a bit, placing the blades in the ground, getting into his standard Hakuda stance.

Huffing, Tatsuki gave the cat one last pat, and got up, smirking all the while, "You sure? I'll try not to beat you up too badly."

Raising an eyebrow at her confidence, Naruto laughed, "Oh? We'll see."

In the blink of an eye, her fist was right in front of his face, giving him only a split second to react. Chuckling, he tilted his head to the left, before striking with his knee, intent on forcing her away from him. Not staying longer after missing, she leaned backwards, before splitting her legs wide and aimed a quick kick at his head.

Deadpanning, he replied after ducking under the kick, "You do realize that you're wearing a skirt right?"

"Che, so? There's nothing you haven't seen before. Take this!" Finally cutting his escape routes to zero, she brought the leg down, ramming it into his waiting hands, utilizing the power like he had taught her, an orb of light exploded on contact.

Glad that she landed one hit on him, she quickly leapt backwards and stood ready, in case he retaliated. Her gaze was focused on the smoking figure, all muscles tense; ready to take action the moment it moved. All the training with Naruto during Karate sessions had paid off immensely, teaching her the true style of a combat specialist.

Narrowing her eyes, she couldn't help but realize that 'Naruto' had been smoking for quite awhile now, and there was no way her attack had left that much damage…

Just as realization dawned her, she was flipped onto her back from behind, landing roughly on the ground in a heap, grumbling as Naruto slapped his hands in satisfaction, "Hm, not too bad."

Growling, Tatsuki yelled, "Not _too_ bad?! That lasted for what? One minute?"

"Exactly. Pretty good."

"You are such an arrogant…"

"Girl, you've only started for how long?"

"It's been _two_ weeks!"

"Two weeks and you expect to be on par with me?" Naruto shook his head, "Don't count on it. I had to train for eight years before I even reached this stage. Aren't you being too cheeky, Tsuki-chan?"

Blushing in embarrassment, Tatsuki shook her head, "Not, I don't mean that, but even so, I expected to be able to at least fight for five minutes…"

Sighing, Naruto helped her up, "I understand. But you have got to understand, no one ever improves just like that. It's consistent training and unrelenting spirit."

"Yeah, but Orihime's…" Biting her lip, she turned her head to the side, not wanting to continue the sentence.

Naruto frowned for a moment, before understanding the situation, "You think she's better than you?"

"Well, that's what it looks like to me!" She blurted out, "She already has control over all six parts of her power, and can even formulate attacks and defenses! She even has the healing covered! But, but I can't even fight you for a minute…" She looked really disheartened, her fists clenched by her side.

Chuckles soon turned to full-blown laughter as he hugged her from behind, "Girl! You have no idea how stupid you are."

Turning on him in an instant, she glared, "Oh? So I'm stupid now?! Is that it?!"

Gazing at her in a teasing glint, he replied, "Yes. You're a baka. A huge baka."

Snarling, she buried her head in his chest and began punching the lights out of Naruto, "You! You! You!"

Letting her get rid of all her frustration, he flicked her forehead, "Baka. Tell you what. Why not let Ichigo have a fight with you right now?"

"Eh?" He seemed to have finally escaped Rukia's wrath stomp and heard Naruto's last sentence. "Fight Tatsuki? You're joking right?"

The aura of death screamed ever so loud around Tatsuki as she got out of Naruto's embrace, facing Ichigo with a look that had the teenager gulping, "And just what do you mean by that? Huh? Oh cry baby who couldn't even withstand one small punch from little old me back when I was five years old?!" With a roar, she charged at the panicking Ichigo and launched her assault.

There was no time for him to explain himself before he was under barrage with punches and kicks that were pretty much the speed of light. He had seen Naruto's brief spar with Tatsuki and seeing the blond dodge them so easily, he hadn't paid too much attention to her, but right now, being put in the exact same position, he found himself unable to even react.

Rukia laughed out loud as Ichigo was getting flung around like a rag doll. She knew exactly what Ichigo thought and understood why he was wrong. What Naruto had that he didn't, that was experience. Naruto knew how to dodge and evade by pure instinct. Ichigo didn't.

"Feel sorry for him?" Asked Naruto as he moved closer to Rukia, smiling all the while.

"Nah, he deserves it. That little punk, heh." Crossing her arms above her chest, she grinned at Naruto, "I have to say, your training methods are doing wonders for the other three."

"What can I say, it's me after all."

"Arrogant much?" Rukia leaned into his embrace, enjoying the temporary warmth.

"You betcha." Nuzzling his nose on her neck, he smiled as she rested her head next to his.

"Hm… how can you always be so confident?"

"Not always. Only when I can."

* * *

_**In Seireitei……**_

Sighing, Haku shook her head as she chatted with Sakura about what their daily life had become. No longer were they allowed any missions higher than a D-rank, and that in itself was one of the worst punishments ever. There was simply nothing to do.

D-rank missions were crap, stupid stuff like patrolling areas of Rukongai, usually reserved for unseated officers. You do not get a third seat and shove her with this type of duty. Sakura was not restricted, seeing how she had no contact with Naruto and all, and constantly helped her make life more 'interesting'. Her vast medical knowledge really impressed Haku and becoming good friends was simple enough.

Ever since Naruto left, Yugito and Haku were on the receiving ends of many unreasonable complaints and insults, but still they held their head high. If Naruto could take this when he was young, they could as well, and they will do it, with style. Unfortunately, retaliating with force was no longer an option for them, for Yamamoto himself had ordered the two to face him and forbid them for using violence unnecessarily.

The girls had no choice but to comply with his orders. Unohana-taichou did help them occasionally, but for some reason, she had become extremely busy, and lately, quite tired as well. Part of it was because of Miyu, but the rest was probably the increasing work load that was constantly piling on her desk. Council Forty-six were using this opportunity to pay back on Naruto, that's for sure. Yugito had more than once caught the captain frowning over the utter stupidity of some of the requests she had received.

Unohana frowning was a rare sight. Extremely rare sight. Needless to say, things were definitely not looking good. Soifon-taichou wasn't any better. Her training methods were strict, harsh and brutal, seemingly similar to Naruto's, but for those undergoing the training, they'll instantly realize the difference. Naruto's training held warmth, one where they knew he was doing it for their sake. However, Soifon's training was cold as hell, not even they would have expected this from the Ice Queen. She seemed to be trying hard, too hard in their opinion, but none dared raise their voice about this topic. The only good thing that came out of it was that Omaeda Marechiyo did exactly the same training along with them, his arrogance and haughty tone no where to be seen. In fact, he had even helped a few of the others when they were down.

Another reason why no one protested would be because of Naruto. After that incident, many had doubts as to who they should believe, but in the end, they all chose to hold their opinion. Whether or not Naruto was a traitor, he was the one that brought them to heights they couldn't even begin to imagine a few years ago, and he was the one who taught them a whole new style of combat. Almost everyone in the division could see how much Naruto mattered to their captain. Wherever she went, there was a melancholic trail, and it was for this reason, that they decided to take whatever training Soifon could throw at them, and survive it, so that when Naruto comes back, they would be able to show him their improvement. If he was still a traitor, they'll have a higher probability in striking him down, if he wasn't, they could then brag. It was a win-win situation.

It wasn't long before they reached the academy. Greeting the sensei, Haku asked politely, "Are they done yet?"

Haku and Sakura had gained quite the reputation with the children, and of course, the teachers as well, for their kind and gentle personalities allowed them to easily mix with kids. However, there were the odd few who were hostile to them, but mostly, the kids really liked them.

The sensei, Ayume, replied, "Ah, lessons are over. Most of them have gone home I think. Miyu-chan's at the playground I think."

"Thank you." With a polite goodbye, the two left to find Miyu. Coming to pick her up had become a habit, seeing how they felt that the girls really needed someone to care for her, and knowing how hurt she was of Unohana's decision, they decided that they needed to fulfill their roles as sisters much more than before.

Round the corner, there were sounds of someone shouting, and with a glance, Sakura and Haku concealed themselves into the surroundings, sneaking up to the source. They thought it was probably just a fight among kids, and didn't interrupt.

What shocked them was that a few boys ganging up on Miyu of all people, one of the nicest girls in the academy, even the teachers adored her.

"Heh! Now you've got nowhere to run to! You stupid wench!" Shouted one of the leading boys as he tried to grab Miyu's hair.

Said girl blocked his attempt before biting her lips, not saying a word.

Raising an eyebrow at the vocabulary the boy was showing, Haku was tempted to send him a few senbon as present, but was stopped by Sakura, who wanted to know just why they were treating Miyu that way.

"You traitor! How dare you still come to the academy!"

"Yeah! That's what my mum said!"

"Your brother's a bad person! You're bad as well!"

"Beat her up!"

"Get out of our place you evil girl!"

Pelting her with random stones and sticks, they continued their assault, with Miyu not saying anything, merely standing there, taking all their hate.

"You are bad, so you must die!" Cried one of them as he flung a huge rock at Miyu, one that could easily injure her.

Haku was gritting her teeth by this moment and was intent on freezing the crap out of these gangster wannabes, but then, it would seem that her appearance wasn't required.

Before the rock could hit her, a person with spiky green hair yelled, "What the hell are you guys doing?!" Quickly leaping in front of Miyu, he pulled her into his embrace, using his slightly taller body to shield her from the impact.

"Rai!" Miyu gasped as the boy grunted at the force of the rock, his shoulder bleeding slightly.

Ignoring her, he turned around and glared at the boys who were beginning to panic, "You guys _again_?!" Clenching his fists, he roared, "Get out of my sight now before I kick all of your butts to hell!"

A few of them took off, but the leading one with purple hair cussed, "Keh! It's only you! You're shielding that girl! You must be bad as well! So I can just… beat… you…"

With each of his word, that green-haired boy took one step towards him, and before he could finish his sentence, the purple haired boy was grabbed by the collar by one hand and held up in the air, with the green-haired boy's voice being deadly cold, "I dare you to finish that sentence."

His eyes, a dark shade of violet, glaring fiercely at the boy, unrelenting. The punk gulped before shaking his head, "I-I'm sorry, l-let me g-go."

The green-haired boy snarled, "Let you go?! And what? You're gonna bully Miyu again?! What is wrong with you? What did she do to you?"

Stammering, the boy replied, "N-nothing, it's just that… she's always so quiet… and Mum said that her brother was a very bad person, s-so I thought…"

Throwing him backwards, the green-haired boy growled, "Try to use your brain Jiro! If I ever catch you – "

"H-hai!" And with that, the boy named Jiro ran off with his accomplices.

"R-rai…" Miyu muttered as the boy went up to her.

Frowning, he flicked her forehead, earning a small gasp of pain from her, "Ouch!"

Shaking his head, he looked her in the eye, "Just what did you think you were doing?"

Miyu bit her lips and bowed her head, "I'm sorry."

"No, you're not sorry. You're simply thinking of ways to get back at me for flicking your head." Rai rolled his eyes as he saw Miyu's pout, "Girl, I'm not joking here, _why_ didn't you tell me they're coming here? I was waiting at the school side gates for quite some time you know…"

Miyu shook her head, "They wanted to see me only…"

"And that's reason enough for them to beat you up?" Rai asked with disbelief.

"I'm tired Rai…" The girl sighed, "Naruto-ni-chan is being framed, I know it… but no one believes me… I'm so tired…"

Silence ensued as the tears began to form around the corners of her eyes. What she did not expect was another flick on the forehead before something covered her shoulders.

"You baka, man, what am I going to do with you? Hurry up and wear it, you'll catch a cold." Rai chuckled, "But I have to say, seeing you like this is real different to the one I first met."

Seemingly forgetting her troubles for the moment, Miyu giggled, "Hm, well I was quite active…"

Rai deadpanned, "Quite? You punched me like after three seconds."

Miyu frowned, "Well if you weren't so rude…"

"All I did was sleep!"

"Yes! I was supposed to be sitting next to you, and after greeting you politely, all you did was open your left eye once, then fall back to sleep!"

Both then engaged each other in a death glare contest, before the silence was broken once again as they both laughed heartily. Rai grinned, "Now there's the Miyu I know."

"Heh, cheeky aren't we?"

Rai didn't take the bait, but instead, pulled her into an embrace once again, "But I have to stick with my point. You baka, stop keeping it all to yourself next time. One can only take so much."

Miyu blinked once, before closing her eyes, "Hai."

They stayed like that for a few moments, before Rai released her and grinned, "Hm, not sure which one I prefer now. Gentle Miyu seems very interesting too!"

Not feeling the slightest bit embarrassed, Miyu smirked, "Che, that's my line! Is Rai becoming sissy?"

"What?! Hey! That's not true!"

"Hehe, who knows? If I were to tell – "

"Oh give me a break!"

The teasing continued as the two young teenagers made their way to the school gates.

"Ne, Rai?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you…"

"Heh, you're always welcome, girl."

And with that, the two strolled down the road, back to their homes.

Not once did they realize the two pairs of eyes following them, watching their joyful actions along the way.

Haku glanced at Sakura, only to find the rosette looking back at her with the same expression.

"Damn…"

"I know…"

"Who would've thought…"

"Exactly the same personality…"

"I would dare say…"

Both adults chuckling, they quickly executed Shunpo to await their precious sister's arrival for dinner.

That kid Rai… was just like Naruto…

* * *

_**Back in Karakura town……**_

"What now Specs, I've been having quite a bad day, so I would appreciate it, if you would leave me alone." Deadpanned Ichigo as he stared at the blue-haired teenager blocking his way.

"'Specs' is not a very nice way of addressing others Kurosaki. I see that your manners are as barbaric as ever." He replied coolly.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Look, I'm being serious here."

"So am I." He seemed intent on causing trouble today.

After taking a thorough beating from Tatsuki, the fight ended in a draw when Ichigo released that Getsuga Tenshou abilitity of Zangetsu. Tatsuki had barely dodged the attack and hence the fight had stopped. Even so, Ichigo could not deny the fact that he was thoroughly on the defensive most of the time, and hence left with the word that it was a draw.

Tatsuki didn't say anything, but instead stared at the huge split left on the ground by Ichigo's attack. She knew then that she really had a long way to go. Such destructive power was something that she couldn't even begin to comprehend, and to think that Ichigo was already at this level…

Naruto had shaken his head at her depressed expression, pulling her into an embrace as he whispered, "Baka. In a month, you could reach his strength. I guarantee it."

Yoruichi too leapt onto her shoulder and purred in her ear, and after even Rukia confirmed Naruto's words, she finally stopped her temporary misery and went to meet up with Orihime, who had some after school duties she had to perform. Rukia chatted with Naruto for awhile, before she too left for school. She had forgotten her textbook back there and seeing how she was free at the moment, she decided to go pick it up before it got dark.

Hence, Ichigo was alone, walking on the streets, trying to kill some time before dinner, when this fellow came at him. Blue-haired, wearing glasses, looking superior, acting arrogant, with that familiar cross around his right hand, there he stood. Having trouble remembering names, Ichigo muttered, "Well sorry, what's your name again?"

Pushing his glasses up slightly, the teenager smirked, "Uryu. Ishida Uryu. I'm a Quincy."

Raising an eyebrow, Ichigo shrugged, "Alright, Ishida-san, what do you want?"

Frowning instantly, Ishida asked, "I just told you, I'm a Quincy."

"And?" Ichigo rolled his eyes, "I don't even know what a Quincy is!"

Ishida closed his eyes, shaking his head, before replying, "I see. Your stupidity never fails to amaze me, Kurosaki."

Resisting the urge to snarl, Ichigo gritted his teeth, "Well then, I assume you have nothing useful to say. See ya." Turning around, he muttered about crazy geniuses who couldn't even say something normal people could comprehend.

"Ah, I beg your pardon, but there's one more thing that I need to tell you." Ishida narrowed his eyes, focused on Ichigo.

"What now?" Impatient and annoyed, said orange-haired teenager looked backwards, his scowl firmer than ever.

"I hate Shinigami."

That simple statement caught Ichigo completely by surprise, causing him to almost fall backwards, before he steadied himself, "Say what?!"

Completely condescending, Ishida answered with disdain, "I hate you Shinigami."

"Wait a minute, how do you even know I'm a Shinigami?" Ichigo's eyes were wide with shock, "And scratch that, why would I care that you hate me?"

Ishida shook his head, "My, my, you really are dumb. Well then, I guess I better not drone on, lest you get lost in my words. I hereby challenge you to a contest." Raising his right arm, he pointed at Ichigo, his cross brimming with white energy, "A hollow hunting contest."

Utterly bewildered at his sudden request, Ichigo yelled, "The hell are you on about?!"

"We, the Quincy, are a clan of humans who, over many centuries, became spiritually aware. In doing so we devised our own brand of spiritual powers. We are able to absorb spiritual energy and then manipulate it for offensive purposes. We, as Quincies, used our powers to combat the hollows, protecting the inhabitants of the human world with a success rate greater than that of you Shinigami. To prevent this, you Shinigami almost exterminated us, leaving only a fair few of us to survive," said Ishida, his eyes filled with anger.

Gaping at the information he was given, Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "Yeah well, you destroying the hollow, wouldn't that like, create an imbalance in souls of worlds or something? I remember Naruto and Rukia specifically saying…" Instantly realizing his mistake in saying the other two Shinigami's names, he covered his mouth quickly.

Ishida's eyes widened, "Uzumaki? He's a Shinigami too?" His tone was oppressive, his eyes filled with doubt and suspicion.

Knowing there was no way to take back what he said, Ichigo nodded, "Yeah. You don't seem so surprised about Rukia though…"

Ishida grunted, before several threads of white cloth appeared in front of him, a red one held in his hand. Ichigo stared as the red cloth was actually linked to his body, "What the…?"

"This is reishi. Don't you know that a Shinigami has a red one?" Ignoring Ichigo's flabbergasted look, Ishida muttered, "But why? Why didn't I see that for Uzumaki? Could it be…? He could actually _hide_ his presence?!"

There was that possibility, but that would mean that Uzumaki was a really skilled Shinigami, none like the likes of this newbie before him. He had seen Kuchiki Rukia's one, and felt its weak presence, hence, he wasn't as surprised when Ichigo mentioned her name.

"Oi! Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

The prompt roar from Ichigo snapped Ishida out of his reverie, "What…"

"I said, when are you going to start the damn contest?!"

Raising an eyebrow, Ishida asked, "You're accepting my challenge then? I would have expected more of a protest from you."

True, under normal circumstances, Ichigo would have asked more questions and thought more about his actions before he agreed to this kinda stuff, but right now, he just couldn't be bothered. He had a bad day, and he needed to relieve some stress. If it's as simple as killing hollows, then count him in.

Giving a wide smirk, Ichigo answered, "Ah shut it, just tell me what I need to do to win."

Ishida narrowed his eyes, "Very well then."

Taking out a small orb, he flung it into the air, before it disintegrated in a sliver of white, diffusing through the air around them.

"That was a hollow bait," said Ishida, "the rules are simple. Whoever kills the most number of hollows within an hour wins the match."

"All good! Alright then, hey wait! I haven't even transformed yet!" Yelling in frustration as Ishida had already readied his bow and was firing at high speeds, eliminating all the hollows that were already appearing.

"Ah, that is not my concern." Ishida didn't even pay him a glance as he continued to shoot down more of the hollows.

Gritting his teeth and yelling cheater thousands of times in his mind, Ichigo reached into his pants and brought out the ugly-looking lion shaped plushy with him. "Alright, Kon, you know what to do."

As expected, the plushy leapt into a fit of rage, "No, I bloody do _not_ know what to do! If you're even _thinking_ about sticking that big, fat hand of yours into my mouth, you're sorely mista – mmphm, mphmmph, hmmmmhphph!"

Ignoring his feeble protests, Ichigo plucked out the small pill, wiped it a few times to get rid of the saliva that always seemed to appear in that non-living thing's mouth, and swallowed it. The effect was instant. Out came Ichigo, Shinigami style, and along with him, came Ichigo, Kon-style.

"Now, I'm warning you, you do anything stupid with my body, and I'll chop you to pieces and tell Rukia how you peeped on her yesterday." Ichigo narrowed his eyes as Kon began to grumble about stupid masters who're always rough.

In an instant, Kon was petrified beyond belief, "No! No, no, no, no, no! Anything but that! Please, for the love of all that's holy! No!!"

Frowning, and sticking a finger in his ear, to block out the large amount of noise his substitute was making, he shook his head in exasperation, "Anyway, just keep out of trouble." And with that, the orange-haired Shinigami leapt off into the distance, ready to take out his share of hollows, and at the same time, beat the shit out of them to relieve some stress.

Kon could only stare with a blank expression at Ichigo's retreating back, wondering how on earth he landed with such an owner. He was just a mod soul, one of the few that survived, and after having a minor run-in with Ichigo, and a few pranks here and there (mainly molesting the few female friends Ichigo had), he was subdued and saved in the end by Ichigo, who then requested that he, as a mod soul, be his substitute whenever he needs to transform. Thinking of it as a way to repay Ichigo, he agreed, knowing for a fact that the power he held within his legs was more than enough to protect this body. Besides, staying by Rukia-onesan's side was a huge advantage, though the constant attempts to jump into her bosom were brutally rejected, it was still nice to try every now and then.

Sighing, he stared into the distance. He wondered if that blond Shinigami that helped him the first time along with Ichigo will appear again. After all, he was one of the strongest that Kon had ever seen…

* * *

_**Alright, so not exactly action yet. Least I set the tone, so that there's no way for me to escape writing a fully packed action chapter the next time! **_

… _**Ah crap, I dug myself a grave. Meh. **_

_**Anyway, I'm sorry for dragging this update out a bit. I wasn't sure how to progress for some time, before I then got a few ideas. Been playing quite a few games and they were very beneficial for my thought process. **_

_**By the way, that Miyu and Rai bit? Hope you guys liked it. It wasn't meant to be a interlude by the way. I'm setting the scene for later. Rai will definitely have more screen time in the future. Heh. **_

_**That's about it, I think. Any questions, you know the drill. Review and I'll answer them. Thanks guys. Cheers. **_


	21. Time to Fight

_**A/N: Alright, in the midst of exams, I have prepared this for you guys. Do sit back and enjoy this latest change of events, with heaps of action, a few twists here and there, and you might find it quite interesting, albeit surprising. **_

_**Heh, how's that for advertising…**_

_**Don't answer that. =.=**_

_**Alright, nothing much to say. A few of you bitched about no movement of plot, well sorry, I have yet to find a book that doesn't have bridge chapters. So until I have, we're doing it MY WAY! That's right, MAAAAH WAAAAY! **_

_**Sigh, exams destroyed my sanity, let's just get it on. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/Bleach… nor do I want to, frankly.**_

* * *

I Live On

Chapter 21: Time to Fight

Frowning in annoyance, Naruto stared at the huge hollow standing in his way, baring its slimy teeth at him, growling in an annoying manner, eyeing him as though he were its dinner. He had felt that bait go in the air, he had felt sudden appearances of hollows all over the places, and he just _knew_ that trouble was on the horizon.

Waving his hand, his trusted katana appeared by his waist. The hollow was already roaring like a maniac and chose to charge him at that moment. Unfortunately, it would seem that at times like this, size wasn't everything. One simple slice was all the Shinigami required to defeat this hideous monster. Not even bothering to look at the disintegrating hollow, Naruto chose instead to eye that crack in the sky.

Reiatsu bait drew hollows, and depending on the reiatsu the area had to offer, different types of hollows would appear. But seeing how this area consisted of people like Ichigo and him, literal powerhouses brimming with energy, having a few menos grande appear wouldn't be too much of a surprise.

"Hm, best go stop this before it gets big. Not sure if I want to see half of Karakura go up in flames because of a stupid contest." Naruto grumbled as he eyed the whole circle of hollows that had gathered around him whilst he thinking quietly to himself. Reaching for his black nodaichi, he narrowed his eyes, "Stupid moths, I'll show you _real_ flames!"

* * *

_**In the Mueco Hundo…**_

The tempting sensation of bait was felt by all the lower leveled hollows within that realm, and this time, even a few of the arrancar seemed interested. Stark, in particular, was curious as to what dumbass would actually dare throw out such a challenge.

Lilinette was doing what she usually did, namely teasing Stark, and generally be 'cute' and 'loveable' in a very unique way. "Oh Stark? Wanna go check it out? It seems fun!" squealed the little girl.

Rubbing the back of his head as he yawned, Stark tried to blink the sleepiness out of his eyes as he reassessed the situation. It was quite a special one, where the bait was released, but by someone who barely held enough power for fighters of the arrancar league to pay attention to. However, it would seem the area had other sources of reiatsu, huge ones at that.

Thinking to himself as Lilinette continued her pleas; Stark glanced over at the two female hollows entering his room. An idea came to his mind. Aizen-sama had given orders to 'test' the two undeveloped Vaste Lordes. Lunar was a rare find, somehow having no memories at all of her past, only regaining a portion of her skills. It would seem that her power was 'locked' in some sort of way. And ever since she had been found, they had tried all sorts of experiments and tests to try and restore her power to see for themselves just what a real Vaste Lorde could achieve for them. Yet till now, Lunar had never shown any amazing amounts of reiatsu, not even short bursts of it, and that had led Aizen with no choice but to come to the conclusion that the only reason Lunar was unconscious by herself in the Hueco Mundo that day was because she was abandoned by her kin.

Hence came the decision to 'test' her one last time. With Anko's new addition, it was quite surprising to find that she had almost the same sort of reiatsu as Lunar, thereby allowing them to believe that she too was of the Vaste Lorde kind. Stark was told to throw these two into all sorts of harsh situations to see if they would 'evolve'.

"Lunar, Anko." Stark called as he closed his eyes, trying to imagine the results of this little trip of theirs to Karakura town.

"Yes sir?"

"Whatcha want?" Anko grumbled as she walked over to that lazy bastard of a commander of hers.

"Karakura town seems to be inviting us hollows for a feast of reiatsu. Do go check it out." A rare smile was on his lips, the kind that gave people chills up their spines.

Anko instantly stiffened at that thought. Karakura…

_Naruto…_

However, she quickly shook her head, ridding herself of those thoughts. There wasn't any possibility that he would still be there. After all, Seireitei would definitely have withdrawn him from there after he suffered that sort of injury. Pain stabbed at her heart as she once again realized just how far he was from her. There really wasn't any chance that they could be together after all. She was a hollow and he was…

Lunar was the one that spoke up, "And if we are to find the source of it, do we…?"

"Do what you want."

Surprised eyes looked at him from both female Vaste Lordes, wondering what their commander was playing at. Usually the orders were to kill or to capture.

"What are you on about?" Anko asked in disbelief.

Stark smirked, "What? You're not babies anymore. Do I have to make every single decision for you two?"

Biting back a growl, Anko huffed, "Well then, thank you _so_ much."

Lunar however frowned, and gave a hesitant nod, "Very well. We'll see."

She had complicated emotions in going back to that place. She had been mortally injured at that place, by that blond Shinigami. His skills were rather amazing, and for some strange reason, she had the feeling that what he had displayed that day was far from what he could really achieve. And ever since then, she had the tingling sensation in her body to fight once again, to challenge him and push them both past their limits and embrace the vigour and sensuality of battle.

Lunar was always cool and collected, never to feel an urge for anything, yet somehow, this blond… The power that he held was… _enticing_ for the lack of better word.

_I will not lose this time._

Stepping away from her commander, she summoned a portal up, before motioning for Anko to get a move on. One single glance at her partner and it was enough. Both seemed to know just exactly what the other thought. It was extremely useful and ever since that defeat, both of them had been busy brushing up their skills in not just combat, but teamwork as well.

"Oh, and one last thing." Stark spoke up as they were halfway into the portal, causing them to turn their heads back, Anko doing so with irritation.

"Good luck."

* * *

_**Back in Karakura……**_

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he finally came to a stop. It would seem that his slice and dice way did work for quite awhile, that was, until the hollows got smarter and began attacking on mass. Not a pleasant sight to be greeted with, and of course, constantly sending out getsuga tenshou didn't really work. He had just obtained this Shinigami powers not so long ago, and even now, he wasn't sure if this power was his. Naruto had merely tapped him a few times on the back and chest, before shrugging and telling him that so far, the power was safe to be used.

After that, Naruto had taught him to get his shikai, namely by pitting that boshi bastard against him. In times of desperation, he had finally got over his fear of being killed. It all came down to one single comment by Naruto: Die running, or die fighting, your choice.

Being the hard-headed teenager that he was, there really wasn't any question. In fact, the very idea of being stabbed while he was busy running away from that disgusting, insane Urahara appalled him so much that it didn't take a lot to hear Zangetsu's name. The power behind that Getsuga Tenshou was very impressive, even by Naruto's standards. But then again, Ichigo had not enough control, and given that this type of projectile was the kind where all you had to do was aim and pump as much reiatsu as possible into it. That meant after a few shots of that, he was exhausted.

After Naruto's special boot camp for only him, his endurance did indeed improve, but even so, after facing sixty-five hollows, it was putting a strain on his stamina. Gritting his teeth, he couldn't help but roll his eyes when he noticed how Ishida too, was surrounded. This bloody retard started this competition, acting like the smug guy he was, so what's with that tired look on his face?!

"Oi, specs! Over here!" Ichigo roared as he slammed his zanpakuto down once again, unleashing yet another wave of energy, blasting the hollows out of the way, making use of that slight distraction, he broke past the wall of bodies and ended back to back with one Ishida Uryu. Said blue-haired teenager merely grunted as he sent five more arrows filled with spiritual energy, eliminating more enemies.

At first, he had felt nothing. These hollows could never compare to the skill he had with his bow. But after defeating twenty, he felt a bit intrigued. Usually, reiatsu bait would not attract that much attention, and at most, a total of fifty weak level hollows at best. Yet given Kurosaki's skill, if he had defeated twenty, that punk must have had at least fifteen kills by now, however, the numbers of hollows didn't even seem to be diminishing, in fact, they were more close to bombarding him.

That was how Ishida came to find himself in the sticky situation where he actually had to work together with this Shinigami newbie to get rid of the threats. "W-what the hell do you think you're doing?" He had shouted, "I'm a Quincy –"

Ichigo's irritated, "Do I look like I give a shit? Now shut the fuck up and get the fuck out of the way!" seemed to surprise him, as did the action of Ichigo pushing him to the side before a claw twice the size of his body embedded itself in the last spot where he had been standing.

Staring wide-eyed at Ichigo, Ishida couldn't help but reassess his opinion of this guy. True, he was a Shinigami, his mouth was fouler than slime, and his arrogance was off the charts, but for some reason, at times like this, the blue-haired boy couldn't help but feel his confidence increasing ever so slightly. Kurosaki Ichigo was skilled, probably more than he was even, his reiatsu certainly was.

"Heh, well then, be sure not to be a burden, Kurosaki!"

Rolling his eyes for the umpteenth time today, Ichigo retorted, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. You and that stick up your arse."

It would seem that business was good as usual. Zangetsu didn't seem to mind the amount of stuff that he was chopping into half. There were times when Ichigo really considered nicknaming that old man that was supposed to be his Zanpakuto's spirit 'butcher', for the simple reason that after the countless number of times Naruto called his weapon a butcher knife, he was subconsciously beginning to think of it as one, and in doing so, his efficiency in using that particular weapon increased. Funny as you may think, a butcher knife could be one of the most lethal weapons on earth. Katanas held nothing on this baby.

"Alright! Let's rumble!" Thinking he might as well go all out for once after all the limits that had been placed on him during training, Ichigo reached deep within him and drew on his reserves. Aqua reiatsu exploded off from his being, completely basking the area under his aura, and ignoring the amazed look on Ishida's face, he hefted Zangetsu onto his shoulder and smirked, "Bring it on, _bitches_."

* * *

_**At Karakura High……**_

Staring wide-eyed at the disgusting creature before them, Tatsuki and Orihime both could only blink as they reassessed their situation. It would seem that this plant-like thingy had the ability to turn people into mindless machines that had no choice but to obey its orders.

"_Haha! How does it feel to be attacked by your own friends?! How? HUH?! Kyahahahahahah!!!!_" Its shrill voice rang through the area as the female duo could only grimace as they realized they were slowly being surrounded by their classmates.

Veins were bulging from their limbs, their facial expressions were strained, and a few of them even managed feeble 'Run' whispers before they once again fell under the control of the seeds within them. Not wanting to hurt her classmates, Tatsuki took up a defensive stance, and so did Orihime as she placed on hand on her right hairpin, ready to summon out the three counterparts of her power to bring up a shield. The hollow sneered in glee as he saw their actions, "_That's right! That's right! It wouldn't be any fun if you didn't put up a challenge at all! Hahaha! Resist! Defy! Just try your best!_"

Just simply hearing that annoying voice of that monster made Tatsuki's eyebrows twitch. Why do the bad guys always make themselves annoying as hell so that the protagonists mysteriously get a sudden boost of power _because_ of the antagonizing and from that somehow find a way to defeat the antagonist would never be known, but seeing how this seemed too much like a cliché manga moment, Tatsuki was all eyes on any chance she could get.

It would appear that opportunity was right by her side, namely in the form of Keigo. Yes, you saw right, Keigo, aka class clown, retard, gay guy and many others; became the key in helping them out of this situation. The hollow had yelled the order to 'attack'. See, though Keigo was controlled, his mind registered the fact that he was facing females. And him being a pervert, and under the orders to 'attack', his mind subconsciously formulated a course of action that would be most suitable to 'attack' females, namely, this order caused Keigo to reach out with both his hands, and surprisingly succeed in grabbing _both_ Tatsuki and Orihime's bosom.

Silence reigned in the area, for the other controlled 'mummies' seemed to be just as shocked as the hollow itself for its pawn to execute this type of action. But of course, female righteous fury in the form of Tatsuki erupted right then. At the shock of this... this pervert even _attempting_ such disgusting acts…

As though sensing his impending doom, Keigo, out of pure instinct, did the worst possible action: he gave both breasts a few more squeezes.

By now, even Orihime got angry. Without any warning, Tsubaki shot out of her hairpin, ramming right into Keigo, slamming the pervert in forwards. For once, the little black-clad spirit was impressed, the power that prompted his strength was very intense this time around, and he couldn't help but wonder if molesting his master was what it took for her to be fully motivated to actually fight.

However, it would seem that Keigo's punishment wasn't over. In a flash, Tatsuki was appeared beside his hurling body, and with no mercy at all, she rammed a glowing fist into Keigo's cheek, completely changing his direction of flight, breaking his jaw in the process.

With great velocity, the poor boy's body connected right on with the hollow, scoring a bulls-eye as the monster was sent crashing down to the ground because of the impact.

"_Wh-what the hell?! How are you this strong?!_" The hollow couldn't help but shiver in fright. That wasn't just a punch, that was a freaking meteor!

Tatsuki said nothing, but instead chose to clench her fists as she walked towards it, cracking her knuckles all the while, a maniacal grin on her face all the while. Orihime followed her slowly, her eyes narrowed as she raised a hand once again.

"_D-do you t-think I'll let you near me?! DIE!!!!_" Roared the hollow as it once again attacked with its sprays of slimy seeds. However, this time, Orihime was prepared, "Santen Kesshun. _(Triple Heavenly Linking Shield)_" At the simple muttering of her technique, Lily, Baigon and Hinagiku burst from their confines within the hairpin and instantly formed a wide-range energy shield defending the two girls from the revolting beads.

"_EH???!!! What the hell???!!!!_" The hollow was shocked beyond belief. Here it was, thinking the girls were nothing more than easy pickings, but it would appear that it was wrong, on many different levels.

In a flash, Tatsuki was behind it, holding up a fist as she glared down at the monster.

"_W-when did you!!!!_"

Her amber orbs glowing, the raven-haired girl snarled, "Don't you _ever_ lay a hand on regions that belong to one person and _one_ person only!" All the while as she said that, the glow on her fist increased in intensity, "Say hello to hell for me! Gekka no Hana! _(Essence of the Moonlight)_"

As the attack connected, a huge beam of white light detonated, with the base imitating the petals of a flower, branching out as the hollow was completely disintegrated within her attack. Shockwaves could be felt pulsing off her even after she released her attack. Huffing in satisfaction as that particular abomination was gone for good; Tatsuki gave a grin at Orihime, who merely replied with a cheerful smile.

"Sigh, and here I was worried about you two." Came an amused voice from around the corner.

Instantly tensing, Tatsuki spun around, only to find Rukia with a Cheshire grin on her face, "My, my no need to be so defensive."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Tatsuki grumbled, "If you were so close, why didn't you help out?"

Rukia chuckled, "Well, for one, there was no need. And two, I've had a few hollows to take care of as well. Granted, I'm also exhausted, but least I made it. Now, all we have to do is give all these victims here a new set of memory." And with that, she plucked out her special rabbit version of the memory eraser.

Both teenage girls stared at the device, and asked, "Rukia-san, you really like rabbits don't you?"

"Of course! Rabbits are cute, rabbits are cuddly, rabbits are the best on earth! That logic is undeniable!" declared Rukia instantly.

"I… see…"

Just then, more explosions were heard in the distance, and all three girls snapped out of their little moment. With a simultaneous nod, they went to work. After all, their help might be needed elsewhere.

* * *

_**With Chad……**_

It had been a good day. Until he was attacked half way of course. He had been on his way to meet his two guitar pals in which they were going to have a small performance at the shopping mall. Unfortunately, the moment he stepped out on the streets, he felt something different.

Carrying his guitar, he must have looked really weird, constantly walking in circles, turning round and round, trying to look for some 'invisible' enemy. He had heard of hollows from Naruto. He had been trained and everything, but the problem with him was… he still couldn't see them clearly. Activating his power, namely the black-red armour around his arm, was not difficult at all, however, he thought that he should at least locate the enemy first before rushing in.

As he was thinking of a solution, the wall of a building close by suddenly exploded, as though something huge had punched right through it. Not daring to waste anymore time, Chad had bid his two friends goodbye and hurriedly rushed off in the opposite direction. Ignoring the confused looks sent his way, he focused on one thing only. Lure that hollow away.

There were no longer any doubts in his mind that it was a hollow attack. He had seen this type of circumstances a few times before, and hence, he decided to pick a place with as little people as possible. Given the late afternoon rush, he figured the playground wouldn't have a lot of people at all, and hence, that became his destination. Kids should be all safely at home by now. At least, that was the conclusion he arrived at.

Unfortunately, reality seemed to disagree with that line of thought. The noisy sounds of the hollow's footsteps followed him all the way, at times becoming closer than comfort. Gritting his teeth, he pushed his speed to the max. He didn't want to waste all his energy running, hell no, he needed to fight as well. All that training was for moments like this.

Narrowing his eyes, he spun around after reaching a deserted spot, immediately activating his arm, "Bring it." Closing his eyes, he tried to rely on his ears to determine the spot of that huge monster.

"_Raaaaaaaarrrrggghhhh!_"

Sounds of demonic melancholy were heard as Chad tried to locate it. Hearing a swish right in front of him, he extended his right arm, using mere brute strength, he felt his fist collide with something solid. The moment the contact was made, he pushed down on his feet, procuring a strong hold before he sent out a pulse of his energy right into that thing, blasting it backwards as he leapt to the side, gaining some space from his 'invisible' enemy.

The hollow howled in pain as it landed backwards, struggling to get up. Chad breathed a sigh of relief as he detected that the monster wasn't a threat for the moment, and quickly looked around, wanting to know if there was anyone around. It was at that moment that the shrill sounds of girl screaming could be heard.

Eyes widening, he instantly took off, having no choice but to ignore the fallen hollow, not that he could do much about it, seeing how he couldn't see them. However, what he _did_ see was Ichigo's sister being suspended in mid-air, her torso out of sight, her legs kicking with all her might, trying to get out of some sort of bind. Not far from her, a few kids her age were running away at top speed, screaming for their parents.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me _go_!!!" yelled Karin as she struggled once again, this time choosing to bite the monster's hand. Yes, she could see the disgusting creature that was currently holding her. She did have the same ability as her older brother in seeing ghosts and stuff like that, and this was the first time where she actually had interaction with monsters. No idea where they came from, no idea what they were doing here. By they, she meant all those monsters standing around in a circle around the one holding her, eyeing her hungrily while drool dribbled down their mask. It was absolutely revolting to think of her situation, and yet, what had she done to draw their attention?

She had merely finished a soccer game with those boys, completely destroyed them in the match, and was just about to have an argument with them when these monsters appeared. Being the nice girl that she was, she had kindly told them to leave (I.e. she roughly kicked their asses and yelled at them to leave her alone.) It wasn't until the ground miraculously grew a crater did the kids actually start to run. Honestly, anyone with common sense would know that they needed to escape. The roars of pain and agony reverberated throughout the area, yet it seemed that Karin was the only one to hear them.

One of them had run too slowly and was almost caught by one of the monsters had it not been for Karin's soccer ball. Granted, she had kicked it with all her might and aimed for that guy's head, blasting him out of the way. As expected, the boy got away, and here she was, caught by these creatures.

She was only a kid, and what could she do in a situation like this? Scream for help, that's what. Hence, those yells drew Chad to the scene and he couldn't believe what his senses were telling him. It would seem that no less than six hollows were at this place, and judging from their constant moving around, their sizes were huge, a few even larger than the one just now.

Naruto had already told him the moment he had activated this power during his training, that compared to the others, his powers were quite different. The blond had asked him of his opinion, and he could only answer that the energy felt 'dark'. That was the only feeling it gave him, and surprisingly, the blond had laughed and told him he had it spot on.

Without giving it another thought, he charged at where the girl was suspended. Leaping into the air, his mind kept repeating the sentence Naruto had said: No matter what type of power you have, it's yours in the end; you decide what you do with it, not the other way round, _never_ the other way round.

Imagine Karin's surprise when a huge tanned figure appeared beside her, raising a large fist covered in some sort of reddish armour as he slammed it into the arm of the monster holding her, eliciting a roar of pain from it. Loosing its grip, Karin made full use of that opportunity and squiggled her way out of its grasp, landing back onto the ground gracefully.

The guy soon landed beside her, eyes gazing at her, silently voicing the question of her well-being. It was then that she remembered, "Hey! Aren't you Chad? Ni-chan's friend right?"

Seeing him nod, Karin breathed a sigh of relief as she reassessed the situation. It wasn't looking good at all. "Ne, Chad-san, how are we going to get out of this?"

Chad had no reply, but instead closed his eyes, straining his ears once again to try and locate the hollows. Unfortunately, it would seem they had become extremely cautious and had no sudden movements, making it quite hard to pinpoint an exact location for bodies as huge as theirs.

Not understanding why the big guy beside her was looking so troubled, she asked, "What's wrong? Why aren't you attacking?"

Chad shook his head, "I don't know where they are."

"Eh?"

"I'm trying to judge from sounds – "

"You mean you can't see them?!" Karin almost yelled out in surprise. She was sure that this Chad guy had some sort of plan if he had just leapt into the fray like that. But it would seem that it was not the case this instance.

"No, I can't." His reply was calm and collected.

Deadpanning, Karin sighed, "Troublesome. Alright, I can see them. Let's go."

Eyes opening quickly, Chad eyed the girl before him, wondering whether he had heard right, "You can see them?"

"Yes, now come on, we're wasting time!" Karin answered impatiently, choosing instead to climb onto Chad's back, firmly securing herself onto his body by lacing her arms around his torso, before shouting, "Come on!"

Seriously against the idea of bringing a kid like her into battle, he was about to dissuade her course of action, before she yelled, "Punch coming from three o'clock!"

Reflexes kicking in, Chad rammed his elbow in that direction, successfully stopping the attack. Grey blurs were all he saw as the fist continuously came at him. Each and every time, he was able to see it, and to his pleasant surprise, it would seem that with each hit he connected, the hollows were actually becoming visible to him.

"Claw, eleven o'clock!"

Leaping upwards, he successfully evaded the strike, and in that short time where the limb was visible, he charged up his right arm with that special energy, before smashing it right on top of it. The resultant detonation was impressive for by now, even he could see that the entire hollow looked as if it had been on fire.

Jumping backwards, he looked across the field. Hefting Karin once to make sure that she was stable on his back, he couldn't help but smile. He could see them. Every single one of them.

"Hold on."

"Eh?"

Karin barely had time to realize before Chad was running. "What the?!"

Blue energy seemed to be pulsing from his fist, before he gave a loud shout, and expelled something like a projectile in the direction of the hollow, blasting it right in the face. The cries of agony were almost music to their ears as they witnessed the disintegration of yet another one.

Making full use of his long-range attacks, Chad would first distract them with long blasts, before moving in for the kill. Blue streaks could be seen from far away, and it wasn't long before only two of the strongest ones were left.

It would seem that these monsters realized that they actually had the advantage all along, and that in order to fully utilize it, they would have to kill that little girl on this big guy's back.

"_RAAAAAWWWRRR!!!_" With a huge roar, their plan began.

Karin yelped as one of the fists came a bit too close for comfort. It was unfortunate that the two remaining had extremely violent attacks. Chad now had no choice but to choose evasion as his main course of action. Yet, he wasn't really meant to put speed as his first choice in combat, and before long, he was forced into a deadlock with one of the hollows while the other aimed its claw at his back.

"Ahhh!!!" Karin grimaced as she awaited the blow, only to feel a strong arm pushing her off his back, before catching the sharp claw bare-handed, his entire being covered in white energy.

Blood was dripping from his knuckles as he gritted his teeth, knowing this was his last chance. He wasn't one for words, and there really wasn't too much to describe about this situation. Giving an almost animalistic howl, he forcefully lifted the horrified hollows and smashed them into each other. His arm was charged in an instant, gushing with that white energy before he launched it directly at the tangled duo, obliterating them both in one go.

"Whoa…" was Karin's only response as she witnessed the scene before her.

"Urgh…" Feeling the exhaustion catch up to him, Chad fell to the ground, motionless. So this was what a real battle felt like. He hadn't quite believed in Naruto when he had first been told of the existence of hollows and such, but it would seem that right now, proof had stared him right in the eye, and using this power, he could really be of some help.

Clenching his fists in assurance, he couldn't help but smile at that girl's fussy tone about his wounds. Raising his hand, he gave her a thumb-up to signify that he was alright. However that simply brought on another round of berating at using such a corny act.

Ah well, he never really understood girls anyway. Speaking of which, it seemed that she was quite good with treating injuries. That was good, he had to get up soon, there might be others like her that needed help. He didn't know what was the cause of the sudden appearance of these monsters, but he knew now wasn't the time to be thinking of that stuff. He needed to escort this little lady back to her family, after which he needed to go find Ichigo. He had a feeling his orange-haired friend had something to do with this.

Karin couldn't help but have a twitching eyebrow as she eyed the silent man before her, "You're doing this on purpose aren't you…?"

"Hm?"

"Did you even hear a word that I said?!"

"Ah, gomen, I was just thinking…"

"LISTEN WHEN I TALK TO YOU DAMNIT!"

"Ah… ah…"

"Alright, here's what's going to happen. I'm going to get you back to my father's clinic, we're going to get that wound treated, and then you're going to explain to me just what the hell that was about. Ok?!"

Yes, girls were indeed weird. Or was it just her?

* * *

_**With Naruto……**_

Dodge, slash, slice, leap, run.

Those were the five commands that were pretty much implemented within his body right now. Naruto had no choice but to put his body on autopilot as he reached out with his reiatsu into the atmosphere. Something wasn't right with the continuous streaming of hollows because of that bait Ishida used.

Huge hollows even showing up was a big inquiry. Those things almost _never_ bother to drag their fat asses away from Hueco Mundo unless there was something with a huge enough reiatsu source to feed them. Judging by the fact that hollows were not only ganging up on him, but even Ichigo, it would seem that the bait had a side-effect. A reiatsu bait had a small sample of the reiatsu energy around the area at which the bait was being released, meaning not only did that tiny bait contain Ishida, the user's reiatsu, but also a bit of Ichigo, a bit of Naruto, a bit of everyone else who posed enough reiatsu to attract hollows.

Rolling his eyes at the very idea of hollows getting high on _his_ reiatsu; his strikes grew stronger by the minute. Now was not the time to play. Brandishing both zanpakuto now, he whispered quietly, "Yomi-chan."

'_Ah, fun's over?'_

"Yeah."

'_Alright._'

Slightly pushing more reiatsu into his entire being, he was now the central focus of anymore hollows entering this town. With a little spray show of his crimson energy, those ugly monsters literally piled on top of him, wanting nothing more than to get a piece of that delicious power.

Unfortunately, they were going to have a big wake-up call. Changing his zanpakuto to a reverse hold, he spoke in a deathly quiet tone, "Well then, let's end this, shall we?" Sky-blue turned ice cold as a scarlet sphere rose all around him, before dissipating into the air, covering all the hollows around him, halting their progress completely for mere moments before he disappeared in a flash.

Harsh sounds of slices could be heard after he landed back onto the ground. "Shibou Seisai _(Death Judgement)_," he whispered as he returned Tsukuyomi back to their normal stances.

As those words were muttered, spears of reiatsu tinted with reddish black erupted off the area on the ground that was circled off by the sphere that was released at the start. Once, twice, then one last time, piercing through their bodies, leaving no room for any survival. The energy bolts rose higher with each time, shattering any defense that the hollows put up.

The usual pain of agony wasn't even heard. Their throats were punctured, no usual flair of them dissipating, but the simple, satisfying noise of them gasping and wheezing was all he needed to confirm the result.

Hefting his nodaichi onto his shoulder, he gave a cold smirk as he stood his ground, waiting. All the small fries were taken care off. He just made a flashy display to tell his enemy that this time, no more games.

No more _mercy_.

"Impressive," was all he heard before laces after laces of ribbon bore down at him. The familiar tiara on that woman's head was infuriating, what with her brown hair cascading around her. If she even thought that he would be retaliating with the same skill like last time, she was in for a _big_ wake-up call.

Narrowing his eyes, he snarled as he saw her purple-haired partner, "Anko!"

Not even bothering with the ribbons, he waved his hand, blasting them out of the way before he pierced right through them with his katana, heading straight for the woman that made things so complicated.

Smiling bitterly, Anko responded, "Naruto…" Transforming her arm slightly, she clashed right on with his katana, amber meeting cerulean once again, staring right into those eyes, seeing for herself the anger and disbelief as he pushed her back.

The blond gritted his teeth as he saw the acceptance in her eyes, as though she was already settled with this situation. "So you're going to fight me? Me?!" Slicing upwards, he pushed her hand aside, performing a helicopter spin, repeated slashes were raged upon the female Vaste Lorde as she hurriedly defended herself.

"I'm dead now. The past is over." She spoke softly, eyes slowly losing her glow, glints of death slowly surfacing in her brown orbs. "You are a Shinigami, my sworn enemy. I'm giving you a chance Naruto, run while you can. You can't take us on. Karakura will fall."

Staring in disbelief at the woman he had once loved, the amount of hatred and anger within him was unlike any that he had ever felt before. Not even knowing Soifon had sent people to assassinate him had made him this hurt, because truth be told, his captain had no choice. Believing him would simply have gotten the Council Forty-Six on her ass and possibly reaping her of her status as Captain.

However, this woman, Mitarashi Anko…

Once again, ribbons were on him, aiming straight at his wide open back. Turning his head slightly, he gave his nodaichi a slight shake, sending out vibrations of reiatsu, before waving it behind him, not even looking at the weapons before he cut sliced them to pieces.

Lunar could not help but raise her eyebrow slightly for last time they fought, this Shinigami definitely wasn't this strong. Though he could have been training all this while, it still was quite shocking to see someone improve over such a short period of time.

_**Impressive.**_

_Yes, but how? It seems as if he is extremely familiar with his power…_

_**He is.**_

_Last time – _

_**Stay alert.**_

Gasping slightly, she leaned backwards as the nodaichi almost nicked her in the arm. He really did a thorough job, his slashes were extremely fast. Eying the blond in front of her, she took up a defensive stance, she certainly didn't want a replay of last time.

Yet, it would seem the blond wasn't as interested in her this time, choosing instead to focus on her partner.

Anko sneered, "Not bad, Uzumaki – "

At that, Naruto's eyes widened even more, veins bulging out of his forehead as he struggled to keep his anger in check. "So it's Uzumaki now huh…?"

Watching her ex-lover, she couldn't help but feel once again, that sliver of sorrow pass through her mind. There was no choice at all. Hollow and Shinigami can't mix. Biting her lips lightly, she schooled her face into a face of nonchalance, praying to whatever deity out there that Naruto wouldn't pick up on her slight moment of hesitation. She couldn't help it. She still loved him.

Naruto, on the other hand, had no idea of the dilemmas going through Anko's mind. All he could feel was the disappointment and anger raging within him. His wild battle side was calling out to him, and he could feel Kyuubi's influence, as though wanting him to go all hollow-like again. It wasn't like before, where it would feel forced. Now, it was more like an invitation, polite and simple. It was his choice.

Somehow, seeing Anko, he wasn't too sure how to react. She was the one that pierced his lung last time. She was the one being evil and wanting to take down a whole town just because she and he were enemies. He had been constantly thinking of ways to confirm Anko to join him, but it would seem those were nothing but daydreams.

"I see… I see now." Naruto turned his body sideways, standing in the middle of the field, facing the two female Vaste Lordes, his eyes glancing from one to the other. "Well then, since you've made your choice… come." Releasing his hold on his weapons, he plunged them into the ground, his arms crossed before his chest, his eyes staring haughtily at the two females, relishing in their confused gazes.

"Attack me."

Anko could not believe her eyes as she saw what Naruto did. She couldn't help but feel extremely insulted. Did he think that this was all a game? Did he think that she was lying when she said that it was hopeless?

Gritting her teeth, she snarled, "So be it!" Calling forth the rest of her powers, she clenched her fists by her sides, accepting the dark power that was flowing through her, feeling the changes within her system. Within seconds, her body was covered in a shiny black battle armour, not unlike the revealing outfit she had when she was alive. Her amber eyes turned blood red as her canines became slightly longer, almost giving off the image like that of a vampire in hell. However, the most surprising feature was that wings began to sprout from her back. Two gray wings unfurled themselves as she arched her back, as though releasing some hidden limb.

_**I see, are you ready, dear?**_

_More than ever! I'll show him for looking down on me!_

The female spirit that was the necklace she wore was once a famed Death Angel in the realms. Her name was Alexandra. She was well-known for her ruthlessness in combat and specific craving for blood. She relished in violence and yet, her grace had often been commented on, saying that her style had an elegance that was quite contrary to her nature.

Letting loose of all her reiatsu, she soared into the air, firing multiple energy missiles at the blond, before forming a dark energy blade and charged right at him, intent on piercing through him.

Lunar saw the chance and quickly made use of it, combining her power with Tiamat, surrounding Naruto in that vortex of ribbon he had endured last time. However, this time it was to block all his escape routes.

Without anymore hesitation, Anko's blade struck true. Stabbing right into his torso, she watched as blood spurted out of his chest, unable to believe that the arrogant bastard didn't move. She had thought it was an act to get her to loose her guard, but apparently not.

Naruto merely stood there, emotionless, his eyes closed.

"What is this!? You're just giving up?! Hmph, you're no fun." Anko dissipated the energy on her handle, releasing the form of the blade, and walked past the still body of Naruto.

Lunar frowned as she watched Naruto not even react to her attack. The ribbons wrapped around him, choking the life out of him, and yet he didn't do anything. Anko was staring at him in something akin to disinterest, but the sadness within her eyes was undeniable. The chocolate-haired woman sighed, before releasing her command on the ribbons, revealing a still-standing Naruto.

"Last chance. Get out of our way."

Silence carried on for a while. However, quiet chuckles could be heard from the blond, slowly developing into that of a very bitter laugh. Anko's eyes widened, she was sure that the last strike had pierced through his lungs, and yet, with all the laughing, it didn't even seem as he was bothered by it at all.

Spinning around, Naruto faced them, the wound on his chest long gone, his eyes no longer held any hesitation, "Good strike Anko. All ties you had with me before… are now _cut_. Meaning," pulling his katana out of the ground, he raised it before him and pointed at the ex-Shinobi, "I don't have to hold back anymore."

Without any warning, it was as though a dam was opened. Torrents of crimson reiatsu exploded from his body, instantly healing any damage that was inflicted upon him before. Brandishing his zanpakuto, he narrowed his eyes, "Nitoryu… _(Two swords style)_"

Anko could not believe her eyes at how easily that last attack was shrugged off, much less how Naruto's power seemed to have increased by so much. Lunar too, was amazed at the sudden increase. Granted, neither was fighting at full strength yet, but to know that you had severely underestimated your enemy didn't feel good at all. Tiamat and Alexandra both were silent, as though expecting this type of development.

"Zanko Hasai Ken! _(Sword of Destruction of Light)_" A series of slashes brimming with reiatsu were upon them in no time, forcing them onto the defensive. Surprised yelps of pain was heard from both females when numerous cuts were observed on their bodies, the shockwaves of the attack blasting them in their respective directions, with Naruto standing at where he was, his zanpakuto sheathed, "How's that for a death prelude?"

Bursting out of the rubble, Anko uttered a roar of pure rage, angry that she had been wounded so early. Spreading her wings, she tore through the air, forming another energy blade, this one twice the size of the one before, clashing right on with Naruto's nodaichi, engaging him in a kenjutsu fight.

Naruto merely grunted at the impact, forcing her blade downwards before his katana slashed right at the opening created, only to find its route impeded by the ribbons again. Lunar had recovered quickly from the fall and took up the role of covering for Anko.

Snarling, Anko pulled her blade back, charged up the reiatsu within it, before blasting it off at Naruto, "Sainan Itteki! _(Disastrous Hurl)_" The purple energy blade successfully made contact with Naruto, who had no choice but to block it due to the ribbons constant pester.

"Bakatsu! _(Explode!)_" At the order of its owner, the blade flared up, detonating in close proximity to Naruto, flinging him away from his spot, his torso suffering from second degree burns.

Gritting his teeth, he ignored the pain in his chest, unwilling to split his reiatsu in half to heal, "Bitch…!"

_Now!_

_**Understood.**_

Tiamat instantly executed her orders, all ribbons crashing on to the blond as he was distracted by Anko. Spurts of blood erupted from his torso as he leapt backwards after tearing himself forcefully from the ribbons.

Drawing on his reiatsu, he temporarily masked his wounds, allowing them to heal by themselves. Though the rate was gradual, it would mean that his movements were impeded as much. So they had teamwork this time, so what?! He would take them down one by one!

Bending his body slightly, he dashed off. Short Shunpo was executed continuously, allowing him to change directions quickly. Anko had the advantage in the sense that she had full control over the air region, while Lunar covered a wide range due to her ribbons.

The limits were all released. They knew it wasn't a game, he knew they too were hiding their true skills. Now was the time for survival.

"Arrrrrgh!" Clashes were heard everywhere, be it with Anko's claw or Lunar's ribbons, he was all over the place. His speed and agility were the deciding factor in this fight. While fighting Anko in close range combat, he had to be sure to be alert for Lunar's attacks. While he was engaged in long range attacks to disrupt Lunar, Anko would always be throwing projectiles his way to interfere.

"Nitoryu: Taka Nami! _(Two Swords style: Hawk Wave)_" Sending back his own projectiles, he reduced Anko's energy bolts to nothingness, whilst he charged for Lunar. It would seem that the woman was also skilled in close range combat. Deftly evading his slices, Lunar proved once more just why her ribbons were so troublesome. Not only were they made up of her reishi _(spirit particles)_, they would react to the lightest of her touches, meaning she had a very easy time manipulating them.

Naruto couldn't force a showdown with her simply because she had too many of the ribbons. The brunette seemed to have the same idea as well, deliberately attacking the blond on mass instead of concentrated strikes. It didn't matter that her attacks held less power, as long as the accuracy increased, she didn't have to worry about Naruto retaliating.

Anko summoned up her energy, forming a huge violet sphere of dark reiatsu, "Take this! Reimei An'ei Hou! _(Shadow Blast of the Undead)_" Unleashing her attack, she watched in grim satisfaction as Naruto was forced to use a high leveled Bakudo to cancel out the attack.

Their plan was simple; wear him down before they went in for the kill. At this rate, it wouldn't even take long. Ignoring the pain in her heart, she charged forth once again, repeatedly telling herself that this was a fight to the death. No one was going to pity anyone at the end of the day. Such was the life of a hollow and Shinigami.

_**Cornered.**_

_This is it! _

Lunar glanced over at Anko to see that she too was ready. Finally ready to deal the blow, she congregated all her ribbons into one gigantic arrow, ready and set to go. Anko, using Naruto's temporary lapse of defense due to the exhaustion of the Bakudo he had executed just now, lengthened her claws like the last time, searing through the air, intending on ending this once and for all.

Lunar's arrow was fired, covered with golden reiatsu, streaking through the air as it reached its target. It all happened within the time span of five seconds. Naruto barely had time to react before death was breathing down his neck.

However, to both Vaste Lorde's immense shock, he _smiled_.

Watching as they actually took his bait, Naruto hid his smirk as he continue to play the guy plagued with fatigue. Granted, he was tired, but definitely not to that extent. They had underestimated him after all.

Weighing his options, Naruto decided to go for Anko first, pointing his right hand at her, yellow light bolts began to surround her, and a quick chant of, "Bakudo Number Sixty-one, Rikujokoro! _(Six Rods – Prison of Light)_"

Imagine her astonishment as golden beams of light appeared out of nowhere and crashed right into her body, firmly anchoring her to the ground, nullifying the attack she had and locking her in place. Disbelief shot through her eyes as she saw the smirk on Naruto's face, alarms ringing through her mind as she yelled, "Lunar!"

The other Vaste Lorde barely had any time to react as Naruto took the attack right on, using half of his crimson reiatsu as shield, while the other half was involved in the chanting of kido. Gritting her teeth, she and Tiamat both concentrated with all their might, with herself forcing the arrow further through his shield, and Tiamat regaining control of more ribbons that sprouted from behind her, flinging them at the blond like whips filled with reiatsu, intent on slicing him to bits.

Knowing that it was now or never, Naruto slightly released his hold on the shield, putting most of his reiatsu into this kido, "Hakudo number Seventy Eight, Hasai Shitsuko! _(Space Eraser)_" A huge orb of swirling purplish-black energy appeared around the arrow of ribbons, distorting the space dimension of that particular region, compressing and releasing, contracting and relaxing the boundaries of space as the material was vaporized on the spot, rendering Lunar's attack useless. To her amazement, only threads of cloth remained.

Naruto instantly released his shield at that point and utilizing Shunpo, he deftly dodged every single ribbon that was sent his way. Unsheathing his Zanpakuto, he roared, "It's over!"

Lunar snarled, "Not yet! Terminator mode: Activate!"

_**Activated.**_

In that instant, it was as though Naruto had been thrown into a vortexof blades, the ribbons threatening to cut him to pieces. Yet there was no doubts in his mind as he attacked, "Say bye-bye to your precious cloth! Itoryu Ougi: Ouka Zangetsu! _(One Sword style Secret Arts: Faded Moon in Cherry Blossoms)_"

In a flash, it was over. The slashes weren't even visible to her eyes. All she caught was a glimpse of his movements before he was behind her. Naruto panted as he raised his head slightly, staring right at the ribbon that was mere inches from his face. A momentary silence covered the area, before all the ribbons burst into pieces, covering the sky as they were rendered useless. Lunar bowed her head as she realized the outcome of their second clash. It would seem that she was defeated…

"Pftttttt…. Urgh…." Coughing, blood leaked out of her mouth as she was forced onto one knee as wounds erupted all over her body.

"LUNAR!!!" Roared Anko as she finally broke free of the barrier surrounding her, "You bastard! It's me you're after! It's me you should – "

"Do be quiet." Naruto whispered as he held his katana right in front of her forehead, preventing her from taking any other action.

"H-how… you were…"

"My speed has always been my ace… you should have remembered Anko…"

Biting her lips, Anko felt all strength leave her. She couldn't do anything.

"You lost."

His cold eyes were more than enough to notify her defeat. She was completely helpless in this situation. Even so, she refused to back down, she had made this choice, and so, she'll stay with it until the very end.

Instead of showing fear, she merely gave a bitter smile, before closing her eyes, "Well, what are you waiting for… Kill me."

Holding her head up high, she awaited the final blow. So even after that much training, in death, she still lost to Naruto. Not once had she won Naruto in a spar or combat, it would seem that she was still the weak girl she used to be. Ah well, let it all just end. She had enough troubles deciding what she wanted anyway… maybe this time… death could be more peaceful…

Just then, explosions could be heard in the distance, and before she knew it, all she felt was a strike on the neck before she fell to the ground, paralyzed. Opening her eyes in surprise, she saw Naruto sheathe his zanpakuto as he formed two Kage Bunshin to watch over the two.

"I knew it. I knew you were thinking like that. You just _have_ to be such a pessimist. God damn it Anko! Don't you dare run away from me again!" Not daring to waste anymore time, he took off, sending silent commands to his clones to ensure neither left their spot.

Anko could only stare in bewilderment as she heard Naruto's last words…

_Don't you dare run away from me again……_

"That… baka…"

* * *

_**ALRIGHT! I was happy with this chap! I have to say that I enjoyed it. All out action people! Hope you liked it. **_

_**By the way, if you're wondering what happened to Ichigo and Ishida, you'll have to wait for next chap. Heh heh. **_

_**I restate the point that Kage Bunshin are useless in combat, because reiatsu is a PRESSURE, meaning it affects an AREA, and as we all know, when Kage Bunshin are hit, they dispel, so all one needs to do is emit reiatsu, and the clones will be dispelled. Not really much use other than distraction. **_

_**For those of you that got bored of romance, well there you go. Good hot-blooded stuff. At least, I felt it. =.= **_

_**Anyway, review and tell me your thoughts. This is, by the way, another nine thousand or so words chap. It's over nine thousand, yes, I know. :P **_


	22. Dangers Eliminated

_**A/N: Hm, after seven exams this week… I'm quite proud of myself in getting this chap compiled. If you hadn't realized, no, I do not write my chapters in one go, but rather, in multiple short bursts. **_

_**Loads of you mentioned that I could have just killed Anko using a zanpakuto and whazam, she ends up in Seireitei. Can I please ask you one question? Why are you so sure the hollows end up in Seireitei? I don't see Orihime visiting her brother now, do I? **_

_**Besides that, I'm actually quite surprised you guys would even suggest that idea. It's kinda like an easy solution. Why the heck would be the point of making Anko a hollow only for her to die in two chapters and then be all happy? So yeah, do cut me some slack. I've told you already, I've got it planned. Jeez, have some faith in me will ya?**_

_**Anyway, more action. I think. Ichigo show off reiatsu time. Though obviously, things will be slightly different this time round. Don't worry, I'm not really bashing Ichigo. I'm just making fun of him. No hard feelings alright, you fictional piece of drawing? Good.**_

_**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto and/or Bleach.**_

* * *

I Live On

Chapter 22: Dangers Eliminated

"HAH!" Swinging his zanpakuto horizontally, he caught the hollow right in the face, ripping its mask in half. Ignoring its painful cries, Ichigo sidestepped before leaping into the air, reappearing above a hollow to his right.

"Take this!" Making good use of the wonderful force of gravity, he slashed downwards. The hollow howled in agony as it disintegrated much like its companion a few seconds ago. However, it would seem Ichigo wasn't finished yet. Letting out one last war cry, he held his zanpakuto in a reverse grip, before spinning in a clockwise direction, taking out the last hollow that was on his left, "Home run!"

Ramming the blade through its body, he sent it crashing back to the group of hollows behind it. With a grunt, he stuck Zangetsu onto the ground and leaned on it, using the little time he had to pant.

One sentence was enough to describe the situation.

This is _bullshit_.

He was pretty much the only one standing. Ishida couldn't even do crap with his ass on the ground. Ah well, couldn't really blame him. He must have taken down at least one hundred hollows already.

Closing his eyes for a short moment, he let out a breath of relief. Okay, he had survived so far. After that last combo, he was pretty sure none of those dimwits would dare come close to him for the next minute or so. But anyone could tell that he was getting quite tired, and hence, he came to the conclusion that it was now or never.

Plucking his zanpakuto out of the ground as quickly as he could, he readied one more reiatsu charge, "Arrrrgh! Getsugaaaa – "

The hollows, seemingly stupefied by their 'prey's' sudden movement, didn't take any defensive measures and instead, merely tilted their heads.

" – TENSHOU!"

Before they knew it, their presences were erased from the face of this earth. Having just arrived at the spot, they had merely witnessed the crazy strength this particular soul seemed to show, however, they had no knowledge whatsoever of his reiatsu level, and hence, fell to his surprise attack.

Ishida was gasping for breath on the side, his reiatsu was pretty much non-existent now. Arrow after arrow after arrow, yet it seemed all was futile, for the numbers just kept increasing. He had thought Kurosaki's stamina was good. He was wrong.

His stamina is freaking _insane_. Who the heck could keep cutting down enemies using that huge blade of his for one hundred enemies in a row? Also, those sudden blasts of reiatsu he had sent flying at the hollows were very impressive as well, often able to clear out one whole line straight away. And only now, was he starting to show the first sign of fatigue.

If this was what a rookie could achieve… he really didn't want to know what kind of monsters live in Seireitei.

Ichigo gave a sigh of annoyance as more hollows began to congregate once again. "ISHIDA?! What kind of bloody bait did you use?!"

Said blue-haired teenager could only awkwardly adjust his glasses and stutter, "The… the normal kind."

"You call this normal?!"

"Well I don't know!"

"You son of a – "

He was forced to cut the conversation short when another hollow leapt at him. Gritting his teeth, Ichigo snarled, "Give me a break!"

Before he could say anymore, a torrent of light bullets flew past him, tearing the monster to bits. Eyes widening, the orange-haired teen turned around to find Ururu standing there, with a huge bandaged weapon perched on her shoulder. With a small smile on her face, she spoke softly, "Are you alright, Ichigo-san?"

Repeatedly telling himself that what he just saw was not an illusion and that yes, this girl did have the capability to carry around a huge as machine gun or whatever it was she was carrying, and go around destroying hollows.

Just as he was about to wave awkwardly at this sudden rescue, he was rewarded with more surprise, though this time, it was in the form of a red-headed menace as it roared, "Jinta HOMERUN!!!!"

Brandishing his bat, he took out two hollows that were standing a bit too close and eradicated their need for survival. "Heh heh! How do you like that?!"

Instantly furrowing his eyebrows, Ichigo had to fight the urge to facepalm. Who the heck did this punk think he was?

As though it wasn't enough, a certain boshi-yaro came waltzing into the area with that stupid walking stick of his and that wide smirk on his face. It was extremely infuriating to see him look extremely safe and whatnot when he was out here busting his ass off fighting these ugly monsters.

"Yo! Kurosaki-kun!"

Resisting the urge to slam the handle of his blade into his face, he forced himself to smile, with veins popping out on his forehead, "Who the heck are you 'yo-ing'?"

"Why you of course, Kurosaki-kun!" His voice was like that of a chirp.

"Mind telling just _why_ the hollows aren't actually disappearing even though I'm pretty sure I decimated at least one hundred of them?"

"Well, simply put, it would be the huge amount of reiatsu present in this area. The very idea of being able to have a free for all feast seemed to excite them to no ends, and hence here they come." Waving around his fan, he made exaggerated motions, pointing occasionally in some random direction and back to Ichigo himself.

With his eyebrow twitching, Ichigo asked, "And? How are you going to fix it?"

Urahara pulled the edge of his hat down slightly, covering one eye as he spoke in that suspicious tone of his whenever this type of situation came up. In fact, a severe sense of déjà vu was currently creeping up Ichigo's spine as he tried to predict Urahara's answer.

Said blond merely grinned, "I'm not."

A few moments of silence, then…

"WHY NOT?!"

Urahara gave a satisfied nod, enjoying the reaction he got out of Ichigo, before answering, "Because you are. Or rather, you two are."

Startled, Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "Wait… you two… as in…" Pointing to some imaginary figure on his right, he gestured a few times, tilting his head to the left all the while.

Nodding happily, Urahara replied, "Yep!"

"So you're saying… the reason most of these hollows are coming are because of him as well?"

"Yes!"

Closing his eyes and shaking his heads, Ichigo sighed, "I should have expected this. Great, just great."

"Ah, it isn't so bad, I see that your reinforcements have arrived."

Spinning around, Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw Tatsuki blurring through the hollows, landing hits everywhere, dispelling them with no sweat. Then behind her was Orihime, busy treating Ishida's exhaustion. Rukia was acting as a coach somewhat, giving Tatsuki advice on how to better utilize her power.

Then from his right, Chad appeared, with… KARIN?!

"What the…?!" Ichigo gaped, before yelling, "Oi Karin! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Baka aniki! _(Stupid brother!)_ I was trapped by these monsters! But Chad saved me just in time." The glare she sent his way was obviously ignored, for Ichigo immediately asked, "Since when did you call him Chad?"

Rolling her eyes, "Shouldn't you be telling me just what these things are?!"

Blinking several times, Ichigo scratched his head, before answering, "Er… nice try… but no."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry Karin. You're still young, there's no need for you to get involved in all these crap."

"How can you repeatedly use that excuse and think that you'll get away with it?!" Karin asked in disbelief, unable to accept the fact that her brother still decided to keep her out of this when she was practically in it already.

Sighing, Ichigo shrugged, "Well, it is the truth. I know you can see them Karin. If you can see souls, there's no reason to say you can't see these stuff. But even so, I have to say that unfortunately, now's not the time for you to messing around and so, ah Rukia, just on time, do your memory thing please."

"Huh? Wha – " In three seconds, Karin was laying unconscious with Rukia holding that rabbit thing above her head.

"Yosh, let's kick some… hey, did they even leave any for me?"

"Don't think so. They did want some action as well." The petite female pocketed her device before carrying Karin over to Urahara, placing her behind the ex-twelfth division captain to assure her safety.

Ichigo cracked his knuckles as he reached for his zanpakuto once again, "Time for this farce to come to an end. I've had enough of this crap."

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Another wave of reiatsu was sent hurling at the hollows, and combined with Tatsuki's lightning fast punches, the numbers were finally diminishing, albeit slowly, but at least there was some progress.

A black feline perched on top of Urahara's shoulder as she looked at the surroundings. Ichigo certainly did improve. His control could be seen by the lack of scorch marks around him now. Before, every time he executed that projectile move, there would be a lot of stuff burnt, including his flesh some times, however, at this point, it was clear that all of them hit straight on, at high efficiencies, with good aim.

"He's a bit rough, but give him time. Not everyone is a Uzumaki Naruto." Urahara whispered as he smiled softly at the sight of Ichigo fighting with his all.

The cat merely rolled its eyes, before muttering, "Yes, yes, I know. You've said that for the tenth time already."

"Eh? I have?"

"Yes."

"Er…"

"I just want to know why you're so eager to compare Ichigo with Naruto…"

"Er…"

"You do know that 'er' is not going to get you out of this right?"

Laughing nervously, Urahara shrugged, "Well, it's just hard not to. One has already begun developing his potential and reached skill levels you and I wouldn't have dreamed at his 'age'. And here we have, another piece of talent, raw and ready to be molded, you can't tell me you're not excited. I know you Yoruichi, you're just as anxious as I to see how they turn out."

The cat gave a purr, "I admit I'm interested in Naruto, and yes, I would love to take him under personal training of Shunpo. But for Ichigo, I feel slightly different. I already know what type of warrior he will become."

Looking at her, Urahara raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"It's painfully obvious how this guy will fight for his friends to the death, if need be. His potential is astounding, but more predictable. Naruto, however, I have no idea what will happen with him."

"I see."

"Granted, that does not make him better than Ichigo, but… okay, picture Ukitake and Shunsui. Ichigo's more like Ukitake, Naruto's more like Shunsui."

"Ahhh, I understand. Now that you say that, I see the similarities. Though their differences are indeed quite obvious as well. I cannot for the life of me imagine Ukitake swearing twenty-four seven, nor can I imagine Shunsui being so serious half his life."

"Hm…" The cat turned her gaze back onto Ichigo and his friends, who were currently hard at work fighting off their enemies, "Life would be very tough from now on."

Silence descended upon them for a few moments, before it was broken by a sharp cracking sound. As though panels of glass were shattered, the sky was ripped apart, and from the gaping hole came a huge white face, its yellow eyes staring down at the tiny beings on the ground.

Urahara chuckled lightly at this sight, and sighed, "Yes…"

He could hear Rukia explaining to the others the danger of the situation and how Menos Grandes were not the best thing to trifle with in this world.

He could hear the indignant cries of defiance from Ichigo and Tatsuki, who were both arguing that no matter what happened, they would destroy that thing to protect their homeland. Even Ishida was up and standing once again despite his fatigue.

And the best part was that he could feel… Naruto's battle had come to an end.

"Well, wouldn't you know, the timing's perfect. Now we get to see if they're really up for the utter hell ahead of them." Urahara spoke mischievously as he fanned himself.

The cat snorted, before replying, "Is he done?"

"As of now, yes."

"Heh."

"Were you worried?"

"Not exactly."

"Ah, so there was still some anxiety…"

"Of course, his opponents were Vaste Lordes for heaven's sake! But it would seem that these two are different. Ne, Urahara, could it be _them_?"

At that, the blond's facial expression darkened, "I dare say it could be, but even so, it doesn't explain their obvious lack of power. They are Vaste Lorde, it's a fact, but why then…?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Heh. I suppose we should leave that one to Naruto, seeing how he seems to know one of them."

"For real?"

"Yes. Anko-san, I believe, was her name."

"Ha, a 'her' again. Is it just me, or is this brat a real flirt?"

Urahara laughed once again, before smirking, "Like you're one to talk."

The cat growled, "Hey, hey, I'm a woman, I have that right."

Before the blond could break up into even more laughter, a second ripping could be heard on the sky that instantly erased any sign of humour on both their faces.

"A second one?"

As though to mock them, a third rip appeared. And behind them, came countless pairs of eyes behind them.

"This… could be a problem."

Meanwhile, Ichigo was staring in disbelief at the three _gigantic_ monsters appearing from the sky. It was actually quite hard to actually process the thought that indeed, perhaps he wouldn't be able to take down these… these _things_ after all. He was brave, he had above average power, yes, but he had his logic as well, and right now, all his senses were screaming at him not to commit suicide by throwing himself into the plan he had come up a minute ago.

Tatsuki's eyes were widened and her pupils shaking slightly due to the fear of facing up to something… or rather, multiple 'somethings' that are actually reaching the sky. For a human that used to think of sky as a place of freedom (i.e. extreme height), one could say that their greatest enemy would be one from there… No matter what the guy was thinking when he said that, she was sure that he was definitely _not_ thinking of a scene like this.

Orihime gasped as one of them suddenly opened its mouth, a huge orb of yellow glowing within it, "What's it doing?"

Rukia gritted her teeth and shouted, "Shit! That's a cero!"

"What's a Cero?!"

"Something that atomizes all that stands in its way!"

"Well that's nice to know!"

"Shut up and run!" Rukia immediately rushed over to Ishida and began to drag him away. Heck, other than Urahara, nobody had the hope of even attempting to deflect that thing. She wasn't even sure if Naruto could do it. Vice-captains were after all, not captains. Stupid and simple as the fact may be, she knew that they had to retreat. Despite their obvious reluctance to see this place end up in ruins, she was afraid that for now, their lives were more important.

Just as she took a few steps forward, Ichigo had already dashed past her, "God damn it all!"

"What the hell are you doing Ichigo?! I told you to run!" Rukia roared, unable to believe this idiot.

Ichigo clenched his fists tightly around Zangetsu, ignoring her, as he charged with all his might, the remaining reiatsu within his body. The old man had appeared by his side in a moment's notice, smirking ever so slightly at his rashness. True, it could be mere stupidity that this boy thought he could take on a Cero at his level, but one never knows the amount of potential one could actually draw from when they're at risk. Now was one of those times, and he shall see to it that this boy made it.

Feeling the wind rushing past him, he remembered the ways of increasing one's speed to the maximum in a second's notice and erased all his thoughts. He focused, completely on the huge beam before him. Not even bothering to consider the consequences, he swung the blade behind him, brimming it with aqua reiatsu before spinning three-sixty degrees and clashing right on with the yellow beam.

"AAARGGGGH!!!" Contact was made. The pressure behind this attack was insane. It was overpowering him bit by bit, and yet, for some reason, Ichigo felt no fear at all. The light from their clash flashed dangerously around him, threatening to engulf him the moment he backed off.

"_**You can do it Ichigo. I believe in you."**_

"Thanks old man. Alright, since you're so nice to me, might as well be nice till the end! Come on, your power's mine, my power's yours. Let's finish this!"

With his smile widened, Zangetsu gave a slight nod, before closing his eyes. When they reopened, a blue glow blazed from them whilst Ichigo gained a golden gleam within his eyes, and together, as one, they let loose their rage.

"GETSUGA-EI! _(Shadows of the Moon Fang)_" Forcing the beam of energy out of the deadlock, Ichigo piled upon more and instead of shooting them all at once, he spread them out over the entire surface of the blade, before finally forcing them out at fixed points. The result was multiple bright blue projectiles that easily shredded the cero into bits before lodging themselves onto the Menos Grande's body.

As the huge hollow let out a cry of pain, Ichigo went with the force of flow after he won the deadlock and spun one eighty degrees. Stabbing Zangetsu in the ground, a huge shockwave spread out from him, covering a wide area before the energy blades on the hollow began to increase in luminosity.

"TENSHOU! _(Pierce the Heavens!)_" The shout came as he stabilized his body.

The effect was instantaneous. A gigantic explosion erupted from within the hollow, dealing massive damage to it, taking out an entire chunk of flesh with it.

Everyone could only watch in shock as the Menos Grande clawed at the sky, attempting to do something to ease the pain. Alas it was all for nothing for it soon began to break down. The whole of its right side was shattered to bits, and its left side suffered huge burn marks. Releasing one final roar of agony, it dissipated into nothingness, just like any other hollow would after being defeated.

Silence reigned in the area other than the harsh breaths of Ichigo as he tried to clear his oxygen debt. The adrenaline rush still resided within his mind, and the muscles on his arm were currently twitching like crazy, much like the feeling of pins and needles. But what the hell, he beat that thing!

A wide smirk grew on his face as he lifted his head and stared back at a dumbfounded Rukia, "You were saying…?"

He was right. She couldn't say anything. The… _awesome_ display of power had surprised her to no end. She had known he would be a pure brawler… but what he showed back there… that variation to the all or nothing projectile attack he used to have… that was all control. Just how did he achieve that state…?

Orihime and Tatsuki shook themselves out of the daze before cheering Ichigo on, "Good on ya Ichigo!"

"Wow, that was impressive, Kurosaki-kun!"

Chad simply gave a him a thumbs-up along with a big smile.

Ishida gaped at him.

Urahara gave a soft whistle, "Now _that's_ what I call potential."

The cat on his shoulder gave a nod, "Indeed. Not many could reflect a cero back at its user at his age. Heck, not many could do it at our age."

The blond tipped his hat, "Rough around the edges, but definitely someone Seireitei should be looking out for. If they ever get on his nerves, haha, I don't think it would be pretty."

"Hm… well, it would be soon anyway. That last attack, Seireitei must have felt something."

"True."

"Oh? Looks like he's exhausted." The cat nodded in Ichigo's direction.

Urahara focused back at the teenager, only to find him on the ground, face-down. It would seem that last attack was really his last resort attack.

"Now that's a problem. Two more left… do I have to interfere?" Urahara jokingly asked as he reached for Benihime within his walking stick.

The cat suddenly perked its head, before twitching its ears slightly. As though she confirmed something, Yoruichi purred, "Oh, Urahara, it looks like someone can do it for you. Well then, I'll join in the action and let you rest your lazy ass here."

"Eh?" Urahara was about to retort before he felt it too. It was quite unbelievable to see one mask his presence to such a level. He would have thought that someone with _his_ level of power would have to leak out some sort of reiatsu aura as he moved around, but apparently, he had none. None at all.

If not for his experience and interaction with him over these few days, he was positive that he might not have picked up his presence at all.

Chuckling, Urahara sheathed Behihime and shrugged, "Alright. Show me what you have, Naruto-kun."

Meanwhile, Tatsuki and the others were freaking out at Ichigo, who was bordering unconscious at this point. It would seem the reiatsu output had severely disrupted his biological system and deemed the exhaustion extremely serious. Just when they thought things couldn't get worse, a second shadow loomed above them, yellow beam ready for fire any moment.

"What the hell?!"

Before they could react, the beam was upon them. As though the Menos was trying to be careful, this particular projectile was a lot lesser in intensity, however, it was faster and made to hit the enemy before they could react.

"Santen Kesshun! _(Triple Heavenly Linking Shield)_" The orange shield sprung out, temporarily halting the beam's advance, but unfortunately, at such short notice, the concentration of reiatsu supporting this shield was severely reduced and in mere moments, it broke down.

Having no other choice, Chad smashed his fist forward with his armour active, face grimacing at the thought of connecting with something like this, while Tatsuki did the same, though her entire body was glowing, a lighter aura revolving around her as she summoned up that element within her.

Biting their lips to prevent a howl of pain from escaping them, they hung on with all their might. One similar thought went through their mind.

_This was what Ichigo had to deflect?! And this one was way smaller too! What the hell?!_

As they were giving it their all, barely maintaining the deadlock, the second Menos rounded up on them with another small ceros charged. This time, it was Orihime who protected them. Eyes widening, drawing from her reserves, she reached into that deep pool of power she had and focused entirely on the light beam. For some reason, she felt extremely at peace and felt all things come to a stop. In that split second, she was able to determine the timing for her plan.

Shattering her reverie, Orihime touched her hairpin, "Tsubaki!"

"_**Yosh yosh alright!!!" **_

In a black blur, the small devil revolved around it, striking swiftly at certain parts of the beam, as though it were a tangible object. In actual fact, Tsubaki aimed at the reishi within the attack, able to hit them for the slight moment where they were in solid state.

The aura of the attack faded ever so slightly as it reached Orihime, who by this time, had long since been prepared. With all her might, she executed her only defense, "Santen Kesshun!"

Feeling the impact as the beam collided with her shield, Orihime winced as she held it at bay. Hers was now much weaker than that of Tatsuki and Chad's, but even so, it was quite difficult to maintain her hold. She was never one of the 'power' department, but rather, one of 'control'. Simply put, if this went on, she might not be able to hold on before the energy within the beam dies out. And that would be really unpleasant.

As though it weren't enough, the two Menos decided to continue their bombardment. Reloading reiatsu, they fired off projectiles in the form of cannon balls, intending on wiping the existence of these puny souls that dared to intrude on their 'meal'.

Feeling despair and desperation sweep over them, Tatsuki and her friends closed their eyes, awaiting their inevitable fate…

"Bakudo no hyaku-juugo: Poja Kensho! _(Bind Art Number One hundred and Fifteen: The righting of all evil)_"

Tatsuki's eyes opened once again as she turned her head to the side, trying to get hold of the voice's origin. Seeing the first hint of gold appear in her sight, she gave a wide smile and yelled, "You're late!"

As she spoke those words, a red blur dashed past her, but not before caressing her cheek along with a silent whisper of "My bad." A huge black orb of reiatsu appeared out of nowhere, and settled down on the ground. Slowly, it began to vibrate, sending out resonations that seem to somehow attract the energy within the ceros and slowly drew them towards it. The Menos Grande seemed to fear that particular orb and tried to back away from it, but to no avail. The sphere grew larger and larger, the pull on the hollows became stronger by the second, and it was before long that both Menos had a quarter of their bodies caught within it.

As expected, the orb blew up. However, there was no warning. There was no flashy display. The only reason the others knew that the orb blew out was because of the missing bits on the Menos… along with the disappearance of the black sphere. It was downright scary…

Orihime and Tatsuki both blinked a couple of times, before realizing that they were now merely holding up defensive stances against air, and hence promptly corrected their position and stared at the blond enigma before them. They knew he was strong… but this takes the cake…

Rukia was the first to speak, "One hundred… and fifteen?! What the heck is that?!"

It seemed that Urahara and Yoruichi mirrored her thoughts, for their faces showed obvious curiosity and disbelief. It was common knowledge that all Kido went from numbers one to ninety-nine, with 'one' being the weakest. Where the hell did one hundred and fifteen come from?

Naruto stood with his zanpakuto unsheathed, black nodaichi in right, aqua katana in left. Temporarily ignoring the questions directed at him, he took a deep breath. These Menos Grande… they were nothing compared to what he had fought just moments ago. Granted, those two weren't quite the image of Vaste Lorde in terms of power, they were better than gargantua, that's for sure.

"Pitiful…" Disappearing with one short Shunpo he appeared in mid air, "Slight variation… but it should be enough." Rapidly spinning both katana on his palms, he increased their rotation using his control of reiatsu, and held them as though he would back when he was alive with a fuma shuriken. This really brought back memories…

Giving a small smile, he changed his gaze from lazy to determined, "Play time's over." The intensity of the zanpakuto's spin was now enough to create sparks in the air. The crimson reiatsu surrounding them added a menacing look to them, and combining it with Naruto's speed, the red afterimages they left behind held a devilish tint.

The Menos' howls of pain were completely ignored as Naruto slashed past them as he rushed through the gap between the two.

"Rasenshuriken." With his quiet whisper, two lines of slashes appeared, clearly showing the others how the Menos were cleanly sliced into half at their 'waists', before the familiar disintegration into blackness happened.

Naruto sheathed his zanpakuto, before staring up into the cracks in the sky, and releasing all the reiatsu he had, "Don't make me go up there. I'll come looking for your boss in time… so until then… wash your necks and await you death! Bakudo no hyaku nijuusan: Tenhou! _(Binding arts number one hundred and twenty three: Sewing of the Sky)_"

Just as the name suggested, the cracks in the sky disappeared one by one, and before any more Menos could enter, a strong force field appeared around that area, completely sealing off any ways of entry. Silently, Naruto thanked Jiraiya for this. He was the one who created this jutsu. This fuinjutsu was used to seal off any possible space/time travel within that specific area. Contrary to popular belief, scrolls could be used to summon certain people, and for some reason, Iwa had developed an extremely lethal way of projecting thousands of scrolls onto the battlefield, and as soon as the shinobi activate their seals, they get pulled to their respective locations, making it absolutely impossible to defend. The only way to do that was to disrupt the chakra flow within the area, hence this fuinjutsu. Naruto had been working on making this a Bakudo for some time, and to see it succeed brought him quite a bit of joy.

Witnessing the defeat of two Menos Grande just like that, Ishida couldn't help but rethink his plans of charging into Seireitei and giving them the 'divine judgement' he had planned for them. First Ichigo, now Naruto, it seemed that he really had a long way to go before he could even _step_ into that place.

Dumbfounded expressions were seen everywhere, and Urahara seemed to have an expression of giddiness on his face. Frowning slightly, Naruto sighed, before he shook his head, "No experiments."

Actually seeing Urahara pout was quite frightening. To think a man his age would still do something like that… shudders weren't far behind.

Naruto landed back onto the ground, slapping the dust off his gi, before nodding at the cat, "Yoruichi, I need your help."

Giving a soft purr, the black feline leapt off Urahara and landed on Naruto's shoulder, purring as she nuzzled his cheek. Chuckling, Naruto gave her a rub around the ears, "Yeah, yeah. But I think we should hurry."

"Wait, what?! You're just leaving after all this?! Don't you even think about letting us clear up all this mess!" Rukia snarled as she made her way towards Naruto. Tatsuki seemed to have caught on to this line of thought and too cracked her knuckles to show her obvious dissatisfaction at being left in the dark once again.

Rolling his eyes, he looked at Orihime, and mouthed, "Please."

The orange haired girl gave a sigh, before nodding, "Alright, girls, we have stuff to do…"

"Hey! What?! Ori – What are you doing?!"

"Let me go! Orihime!"

Forcefully dragging those two out of the way as Naruto gave her an appreciative glance as he walked past her, she smiled warmly, before saying, "Go do what you have to."

Naruto gave a firm nod, and was about to dash off, however, he seemed to remember something and turned to Chad and Ishida, "Good work Sado. I see you've improved. And Ishida, next time you want to act like a dumbass, please inform us first to take necessary precautions. Well then, I'll be seeing you."

And with that, they disappeared from the scene leaving Urahara giving out orders as to how they were going to clear up this mess.

Meanwhile, Yoruichi was on Naruto's shoulder, asking, "So, what's your decision?"

Grinning, the blond eyed her and replied, "Why ask when you know the answer?"

"So you're actually going to take them into Seireitei?"

"Of course… If I go alone, I can't solve this problem, that's for sure. Sooner or later, I have to confront the guy that did this to me." His eyes grew cold as he spoke in a deathly tone, "All my life, I've hated many things, but the one thing I despise the most is being framed. So…"

Turning back to Yoruichi with a deadly smirk, he continued, "They called me a traitor right? I'll give them a traitor then. Plus a free gift of two Vaste Lordes as accomplices. How perfect is that?"

* * *

_**Alright, I'm gonna end this here. **_

_**Exams are over! YES! **_

_**You guys must be thinking I can start writing like crazy now huh? That is true, however, not yet. I'm going to once again be travelling all over the place with my parents because they have business stuff to do. The lack of internet will most certainly arise on multiple occasions. But I promise you, I will write as much as I can and post as much as I can. I have heaps of ideas anyway.**_

_**Ok, back to this fic. Well, the cat's out of the bag. What's going to happen is pretty much straightforward from now on. I know this chapter was short, but it did the job. I lengthened the Ichigo fight, and shortened the Naruto fight to show the difference in skill so far. Soon, we will see an all-new ryoka in Seireitei arc. Do stay tuned. Heh heh. **_

_**SO! Review and tell me what you think. **_

_**P.S. For those of you who do read my other fics, be rest assured. I'll be working on another huge 30k word oneshot probably, along with that NarutoxOne Piece crossover I said I would try. Then if that isn't enough… I'll do another Bleach crossover. Haha. We'll see. The two fics I have no will have top priority though, so don't worry. **_


	23. Wheels are Turning

_**A/N: Had a high fever on the first day of my vacation. What a great start! Let's not go into the details. I've had enough of this crappy situation…**_

_**So anyway, let's just begin. **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and/or Bleach.**_

* * *

I Live On

Chapter 23: Wheels are Turning

"So, what do you say?" Naruto shrugged while taking a seat once again. Truth be said, he didn't see a reason for Anko to reject his offer. Judging from her words, the main reason she had treated him as an enemy because she knew that the hollows were sworn enemies of the Shinigami. Well, that problem no longer existed because technically, he was no longer one of _them_ at this moment.

The purple haired woman stared at him curiously, "You don't change do you? Chaos follows you wherever you go."

"It does help if the women I love do not come out and try to kill me."

Anko bit her lips, "Sending me down the guilt trip won't work."

"Of course it will, we all know you're going to agree with me in the end. After all, since when have you resisted my suggestions?" Naruto asked suggestively, his eyebrow raised.

Snorting, the ex-kunoichi replied, "That's because they all contain heaps of fun. I'm not so sure about this time though."

"Oh yeah? Think of the amount of blood that will be shed, the amount of action you'll be getting and basically, an all you can destroy feast."

Lunar couldn't help but roll her eyes. Though she didn't have any say at the moment, she was quite amused by the blond's way of bribing them. Trust him to come up with this sort of insanity to win them over. However, it did came as a surprise when this man decided to spare them and enlist their power instead. Never before had she even heard of a Shinigami letting a hollow live. It just _never_ happened.

They had been bound and taken to this hideout, where they were overlooked by a black cat. Before long, Naruto came back in, his zanpakuto hefted onto his shoulders, before he cut the ropes binding Anko and gave her the chance to accept his deal. He had stated clearly that he wasn't afraid of them escaping, because frankly, they had no chance in their current state.

"Come now, Anko. You know you wanna do it." Naruto smirked, "Besides, you still have to pay me back for what you did to my lungs."

Wincing, the purple-haired woman turned her head away, refusing to look him in the eye, "I…"

"Fine, fine, I won't mention that anymore. At least I kept my end of the promise, I believed in you up till now. Are you gonna kick my trust away or will you actually begin to act like the Anko I knew?" Leaning forward, Naruto rested his chin on his hands, cerulean orbs staring right into amber ones.

"How can you act so nonchalant when I just tried to kill you an hour ago?" Anko shook her head, unable to accept the situation before her. This was ridiculous. "Why would you place so much faith in me?! I'm a spoilt product now! I'm a hollow for god's sake!"

Naruto didn't say anything, but continue to gaze at her, determination glinting in his eyes. His eyebrows furrowed, his jaws clenched, and his whole aura changed. Anger seemed to vibrate from his being as he glared at the woman before her, causing her to flinch.

Lunar was impressed. Never before had she seen her hard-headed partner be scared by one simple glare. To be honest, seeing how these two knew each other intimately before, she had expected a violent fight straight off, but apparently, she thought wrong.

Anko couldn't bring herself to continue this conversation. The conflicts that were running through her mind were too great. In her life, she had sworn to be at Naruto's side no matter what happened. Yet in her death, she was forced to assault the very one that she loved, and just mere moments ago, she had charged at him with the will to kill. Granted, it wasn't all that hard once she recognized him as an enemy that had to be eliminated seeing how she was a shinobi and the need to carry out missions always overrode personal emotions…

Shaking her head, she had no idea what was going on anymore. What had happened to her morals? Had she really sunk so low that she would be swayed so easily? Since when did she take on such an aggressive side, only to completely forget her logical one? Had death really changed her so much?

Naruto sighed once again, "Anko, I'm saying this once… you being a vaste lorde is not a coincidence. The reason for your lack of power at this point, means that you were given a shortcut, and because of that shortcut, you failed to attain true potential of a vaste lorde, and along with that, faults within your personality began to appear, just like cracks on glass. So for now… I'm going to leave you. Your partner suffers from the same case, only much worse, seeing how it must have been quite a while before you joined her ranks."

Anko's eyes widened, "What are you – "

"Urahara-san has already detected certain… fields within the both of you. And funnily enough, even though he doesn't recognize them, I swear that I've felt it somewhere." His eyes closed for a moment, "I'll give you a week to consider my offer. During this time limit, you're free to go wherever you want, however, Yoruichi here will have to keep watch over you two."

The black cat yawned, before glaring at Naruto. Leaping onto his shoulder, it hissed as Naruto grinned, "Gomen, but trust me, it'll be worth it in the end."

Straightening his body, Naruto turned and was about to leave, before gazing at Anko one last time, "Girl, I want you to remember once again, just _why_ I fell in love with you, and also… just why… you fell in love with me."

Sputtering random words, she didn't what to say when Naruto lightly kissed the cursed seal on her neck, lighty circling it once, before pressing his forehead against hers, "Follow your heart…"

Anko lowered her head as those words ringed in her ears. She had done that once… and it brought her happiness beyond imagination. Yet now… could she really follow it? She was a hollow after all…

Lunar didn't say anything as the blond left the room, her eyes were however, focused on him and followed him all along. This shinigami was just an enigma that she longed to solve. What secrets did he hide? What emotions did he suppress? Just what power did he have?

Her thoughts were interrupted when the black cat landed in front of them with its golden eyes widened, power radiating behind those orbs, as though warning them not to do anything funny. Hissing, it laid down onto the floor, before curling its tail around its body, leaning into it a few times before taking a nap.

The two Vaste Lorde couldn't help raise an eyebrow at this situation. A _cat_ being their guard? Were they really that useless?

Lunar frowned, and just because she felt like it, she drew from her reiatsu and temporarily activated Tiamat's powers, sending three ribbons towards the black feline, wanting to see just what it could do.

Before she could even blink however, sharp nails were pointed right at her eyes as the cat seemingly fazed into existence all of a sudden, growling as it glared at her once again. Tiamat didn't detect any movement from the animal that was pierced at the spot, though the answer became clear a moment later. The image slowly faded into nothing as all that was left were pierce marks in the ground.

Snarling, the cat traced its paw along her cheek, drawing a bit of blood as she dragged it across her flesh, giving her one last warning before it leapt off her, landing gracefully back onto the ground.

Lunar couldn't help but wonder just what this cat really was. It couldn't be an animal, because there was no way any beast would be able to achieve that type of power and not be a hollow. As far as pets were concerned, she didn't think Seireitei had anything even remotely close to hollows in power.

Anko ignored the scene before her and continued to think about the situation. The unwavering confidence Naruto had continuously displayed to her was the only thing preventing her from fighting to the death once again. It was interesting, because it had nothing to do with honour. Shinobi had no honour as far as they were concerned. There was no point in having such a superficial thing when one with their job had to lurk in the dark pretty much all the time. Backstabbing and spying were common missions for shinobi and seduction was not beneath the skills of kunoichi.

No, it was because she didn't want to betray Naruto's trust again. Trust was a much simpler emotion to have. It's a quality shinobi treasure, and one that they yearn to have as much as possible. It would seem that this stayed on even in death, and for someone like her who had been placed under prejudice after Orochimaru left Konoha, she craved trust even more. Naruto was her lover in life, and he stayed true to his vows. He cared for her and showered her with affection she had never experienced before, one completely unlike that of friends, one different from that of family… one of love.

In death, he was her 'enemy'. They had fought twice. She did not recognize him in time for the first one, and accidentally caused a fatal wound within his lung. She had repented at first, and then settled down with the fact that there had been no other way to settle this. Stark had laughed and simply told her that all hollows were sworn enemies of Shinigami. She didn't give it another thought and obeyed. Ever since then, she trained hard and focused on the basic motive of getting strong enough to defeat shinigami. The second time… she had charged at him with everything she got, with the intent to kill… yet even so, she was defeated. She had already settled for the extinguish of her existence. After all, she didn't expect to be allowed to continue living after all that she had done.

How? How could Naruto still forgive her…? Just why was he doing this… why…? What…

"Argh!"

"Anko!"

Grabbing her head in pain, the purple-haired Vaste Lorde cried out in agony as a drilling sensation rushed through her. It seemed as though something was ripped aside, and with that, a dangerous pulse erupted from her being. However, it went as fast as it came and in no time, she was back to normal.

Lunar could not believe her eyes. In that very moment, where Anko had been in what seemed to be extreme pain… what was supposed to be two wings in her transformed state… became… _four_ wings with a black so pure, so elegant that she had never thought the woman to be able to achieve. A star-shaped ring seemed to isolate Anko from Lunar and circled her once, before disappearing when Anko became calm again.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Lunar asked, her eyes filled with disbelief and concern. This had never happened before in training. Was it because of stress lately? Or was it because that blond did something to her?

Anko shook her head as she took in a deep breath, trying to forget that sensation as she sighed, "I… I don't know. I was just thinking of…" Shaking her head, she decided to leave it temporarily. She was utterly exhausted after that fight just now, and she really did not need to be driving herself into pain at this moment. "It's nothing… let's just rest Lunar. You must be tired too… after all, you were hurt much worse compared to me…"

Lunar shook her head, "I don't know. When I woke up after they brought me here… I felt that… my wounds have all re-sealed… I… do not know the reason. Tiamat seems oddly quiet as well."

Anko sighed, before clasping her hand around her forehead, "What the hell is wrong with us…"

* * *

_**With Naruto……**_

"I think I understand what's happening. I'm sure you noticed it as well Urahara." Naruto entered the room, his face serious, "One base, and one copy, would be my guess."

The sandy blond chuckled as he closed his fan, "You are close, Naruto-san, but not quite. In my opinion, there is no copy."

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto asked as he took a seat, "Oh?"

Urahara too, made himself comfortable before he sat opposite of him, "Indeed. The brunette… should be the one that they got a hand on. The purple-haired one however, seems to be something with exceptional qualities."

Naruto frowned, "Anko seemed to still have the cursed seal on her when she died, would that mean anything?"

Urahara nodded, "That cursed seal you talked about, that is the exact reason why she is so special. For some reason that has yet to be understood, she seemed to have retained her heart."

Eyes widening slightly, Naruto responded, "So it _is_ true! She does have a heart!"

Confirming that comment, Urahara continued on in a grave tone, "Yes, she does. That is where we deviate from the common knowledge that hollows do not have hearts. It is certain that when she died, she had emerged as a hollow because of that cursed seal, however, it can be said that because of certain emotions that connected her just before she died allowed her to retain her 'heart'. Of course, when I say 'heart', I mean a soul manifestation of one…"

"Yes, yes, I understand. Carry on please."

"Thank you. Now, according to what I've seen previously, they have been given some sort of… 'hint', shall we call it? The hint would be to forget that they have a heart. That, so far, seems to be the most basic one of all. It is the main command that links everything together."

"Hint? What do you mean?"

Urahara smiled, before gesturing to Tessai, who placed his palm on a circular device, and from it, came a three dimensional digital display of what resembled a human brain. "There we go."

"Whoa… nice…"

"Thank you. Now, what you see before you, is the brain of Anko-san."

"… Say WHAT?!"

"Indeed, before they were admitted into their room, I did a brief scan of their body. This device was meant to detect places of reiatsu manipulation, simple signs of alterations to bodies. My logic regarding the reason as to why these two Vaste Lordes seem so lacking in power, would be because someone had changed their body and sealed their powers."

Naruto rubbed his chin, "True, that would be the first thing I come to as well."

"However, what I came across… was… unique, to say the least. Here, let's have a closer look."

The three dimensional display zoomed in, and within seconds, certain bits and pieces of the brain that seemed to be darker than the others surfaced.

"You see those bits that are different to the others?"

"Yeah?"

"Those, under normal circumstances, would represent cell death."

"Huh? But that would mean…"

"Yes it would. But right now, would you believe me if I said that the cells were placed under a false death situation where the brain tells itself, which cells shall _remain_ dead while the others continue to live? Would you believe that it is possible to completely revive those _dead_ cells if the right 'hint' was administered?"

Blinking, Naruto thought for a moment, before replying in an explosive manner, "But that would mean being able to completely control a person's thought process, skills, abilities – "

"Exactly." Urahara nodded, "That is what led me to believe and confirm my theory, that indeed, those two were being manipulated in terms of power. There is no _way_ a Vaste Lorde would be this weak, but here we have, two of them."

"That's just… unbelievable…"

Urahara smiled, "Not yet. I found that my theory was wrong."

Naruto stared at him wide-eyed, "Come again?"

"It was wrong in the aspect that these dead cells were meant to weaken them. Quite the contrary to be honest. It was meant for them to forget they had a 'heart', remember?"

"But why would… wait… I think I'm catching on here…" Naruto stood up and paced the room a few times, "That brunette, she too had a heart, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"And she too, seems too weak to be qualified as a Vaste Lorde, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"And yet, she is what we think so far, as the 'copy'."

"Indeed."

"Hollows are creatures of the damned, doomed to roam in the realm of darkness, redeemed only when purified by a zanpakuto. The first step of the formation of a hollow would be birth of a 'hole' in the chest, symbolizing the loss of a heart before the mask comes on. Yet this brunette still had one… Am I to believe that having a heart in a hollow serves as a… liability?"

Urahara nodded, impressed by his deduction, "Very good, Naruto-kun. You are certainly right. A normal hollow lives solely on pain and agony, craving fear and death. Yet the higher ups, who have more intelligence, seem to control multiple feelings, but of course, they still mainly focus on negative ones, or harmful ones. I can assure you once again, the higher up you go… the less chance you have of finding hollows with hearts in them. Because till that point, they have already accumulated tons of powers of other hollows, congregated within one body, that the space for a heart to reside is utterly non-existent."

Standing up as well, Urahara continued, "Because this Vaste Lorde has a heart for some unfathomable reason, it seems that her power has greatly weakened. That, to me, seems strange, because a heart would be the perfect catalyst to power, seeing how a heart is perfect for controlling emotions, yet as we've both seen, that does not seem to be true."

Naruto grimaced, "I get it now. The so-called 'hint' for them to completely forget the presence of a heart would be because of that I presume. Just answer me this, do the Vaste Lordes group together?"

The sandy blond stared him in the eye and nodded firmly, "Yes."

"So will there be the possibility where this brunette is actually an outcast because of her possession of a heart, and due to some unforeseen circumstance, the boss of these hollows happened to stumble upon her."

Urahara nodded once again, his eyes holding a joyful glint, "Go on."

Naruto frowned, "Yet when he discovered the lack of power, he was sorely disappointed. Because of that, he had to use his special power to… what was it? Oh yeah, 'hint' her, and made her 'forget' that she had a heart, to see if she would regain her powers. When that did not happen, he added more hints on top of the first one, to see if that would help. That would explain the regions of black in the brain just now."

"Indeed it would."

"And then… came a second hollow, who just manifested…" Naruto sighed, not even wanting himself to be right anymore, "With a heart as well. And because of that, this boss detected an appearance, and wanted to experiment. He gave her some of the first Vaste Lorde's reiatsu, mixed them all together or something and somehow gave her the powers similar to that of the first one. He perhaps thought that being a Vaste Lorde at the start was the reason for being an obstacle to the power within…"

"Spot on. That is exactly what I thought." Urahara opened his fan once again, "So now, if you were to enlist their help… the first thing we need to do, would be to release them from their 'hints'. I dare say, that if they are not released… more could be added any time without them knowing it."

"But even if we remove them now, if they get administered once again, wouldn't that just make this happen all over again?" Naruto asked, curious.

"Not at all. See, the thing about nerves within a brain would be the synapses. Depolarization occurs at the pre-synaptic membrane, transmitter substances ACh gets sent onto the post synaptic membrane, an action potential is formed. That is how signals are sent on one after the other. When this… 'hint', is administered, it would seem that the signal… is 'skipped', and transmitted to some other place, changing the destination of the signal, setting up an alternative route, like a catalyst almost, for something entirely different. It is a complicated thing, but as always, when in doubt, go back to the basics. When the brain signals skip, they jump from one node of the nerve cell to the other. Axons of the nerve cells retaliate to this weird interruption by growing a thicker sheath. The hint works simply because the signal was conducted somewhere else, so when the signal is so fast that it cannot even be disrupted… there we have it. No more hints." He smiled in satisfaction at his long-winded explanation.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Okay… you're a crazy biologist as well, but never mind that. What you said was basically, if we get rid of these 'hints', they'll be sorta… immune to those stuff right?"

"Yes. Those with strong mental will would not succumb, those with lax security will. That has always been the rule for mind tricks, and will always be there in the future." Urahara concluded with a snap of his fan.

Naruto sighed, "Urahara… these hints… how do you think we should tackle them?"

The sandy blond stared at him for a moment, before shaking his head, "Normally, I would have taken far longer to find the answer, but luckily for us, you've shown a wonderful display of kido in the past hour. I'm positive that with those type of techniques, we'll prevail."

Naruto laughed, "So you did realize they weren't really 'kido'."

"Of course, of course, silly boy, Tessai and I are experts at those stuff. Don't make a fool of us. Now, the problem is, do you want to keep those powers a secret? Because if you do, it'll simply use up a bit more time for me to find another remedy, while you keep your secret weapon to a time that might need it more – "

"Nah, it's not that big a deal. We'll use it now."

"I see. Very well then, shall we commence?"

Naruto thought for a moment, "Not quite, I need to go check on the others and inform them on what's going on. For the next few days, things are going to get really busy…"

He stretched and arched his back, as though wanting to slingshot all his stress to a place far, far, away. Grinning, he turned and headed for the door, "Be back in an hour. Please, begin the preparations, we don't really have time to lose."

Urahara nodded, and looked at Tessai, who had stood throughout the discussion without a single word.

At the click of the door, Urahara couldn't help but shake his head in mirth, "That kid really is something. Though his scientific knowledge could use a bit of work…"

Tessai chuckled, "Tencho, there is no need to make fun of the young man."

"Oh, I'm not making fun of him. He's too scary for me to do that."

The glass-wearing giant then gave a grave nod, "Where shall we start from?"

Urahara narrowed his eyes, "The restriction Kido… Bakudo."

Tessai nodded, "Understood… by the way, you think… he knows…?"

"Of course he knows. The moment his face gained that resigned look, he knew."

"Should we tell him our…"

"Not yet. He has much to worry at the moment. Let's not burden the young man any further shall we?"

Outside Urahara shop, Naruto walked towards Ichigo's house, where he knew everyone would be staying at for the time being. Whilst he travelled down the streets, his mind focused on one thought only…

_I'm afraid the show's over… Aizen Sosuke! _

* * *

_**After a few days……**_

Over this period of time, Yoruichi had kept close watch of Anko and Lunar. It would seem that those two had completely disregarded the need to fight anymore and chose instead to think things over. Anko, in particular, had decided to observe the actions of Naruto and the others in order to see for herself just what the blond was attempting.

Lunar had soon joined her the day after, finding nothing better to do, and constantly staring at a black cat didn't seem to be a very amusing thing to do. The moment she got behind the glass windows of the so-called laboratory, she was shocked thoroughly by the scene before her.

There was Naruto standing in the middle of five different circles, intersecting one another in different places, the entire room brimming with reiatsu. The circles were drawn using a red substance, something that seemed oddly like blood. But that would be impossible, seeing how for someone to lose that much blood, there was simply no way he could still survive, and it couldn't have been done in short bursts because the time he had was not long enough.

"He's been drawing that all this time… without stop." Anko whispered as she placed her hand on the glass, her face leaning against the surface as she traced Naruto's figure using her fingers.

Lunar's eyes widened as she focused on the circles, noticing the strange symbols on the lines, within them and outside of them, along with all sorts of unique characters written around them. It was simply the most complicated design she had ever seen.

"What _is_ this?" The brunette asked, fascinated.

"That's what we call… fuinjutsu, but somehow, it feels different. The reiatsu… the design…" Anko's tone sounded dreamy, "But that's not it…" Her amber eyes focused solely on the silently working blond, a soft smile on her lips, "He didn't change one bit…"

Lunar raised an eyebrow, "Hm?"

"His concentration is still amazing as ever. I used to just watch him work on those seals all day long… it never gets boring, just to see him focusing like he is now."

Just as she said, Naruto didn't even bat an eye as sweat trickled down his forehead. His fingers stayed absolutely still as he laid down stroke after stroke. There was no hesitation on his part about what he was doing. One following another, with precision and accuracy of the highest order, he continued his task.

In his mind however, he was still thinking of the conversation he had with Urahara during their planning of this seal.

"_The Kido that I used, namely the bakudo that I've shown, are techniques that I have mastered when I was alive, only altered to fit with the use of reiatsu. Because chakra is the essence of life, it is harder to control, seeing how it is required to sustain a living thing. Yet in death, reiatsu is more free, and hence, the destructive power along with cohesion strength greatly increase, thereby amplifying the resultant output energy." Naruto said quietly as he looked over the blueprints for the seal he was about to devise. _

_Urahara scratched his chin, before shrugging, "I suppose… but I have to say. These techniques of yours do fascinate me, would it be possible to…" _

_Naruto chuckled, "I doubt it would be of any use to you. The only reason I can properly use them would be because I am familiar with the details of fuinjutsu. There are dimensions that I don't think most kido venture into, and even then, it works on a quite a different concept to what shinigami are used to. The need for 'life' in the techniques… the need to manipulate all elements in the form of 'living', then reversing them backwards, to form a destruction cycle would be a bit too troublesome for even you to comprehend in the midst of a battle, let alone use it." His eyes held mirth as he glanced at Urahara, daring him to rebut his point._

_The sandy blond sighed, "Alright, alright, it's yours to keep. Truth be told, what you have in mind does seem a bit… complicated." _

_Naruto grinned, "Haha, that much is true. What you see before you, is the essence of three master minds, where two seal masters worked together with the best medic in the world in order to design this gigantic formula." _

_Urahara gave an impressed smile, "I see. Let's hope it works." _

_Naruto sighed, "Oh, it'll work, no doubt. What I'm worried about is whether or not I can take the backlash…" _

"_Hm?"_

"_One stroke wrong, twice the backlash."_

"… _wow." _

"_Did you just seem surprised?" Naruto asked, amused._

"_I think I am. So, where do we place the template of this blueprint?" _

_Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"_

"_Aren't you going to need this?"_

"_No… I just drew this to remind myself of the overall feel to the sealing process." _

"… _You sound like you are going to improvise on the spot."_

_Naruto nodded, "Exactly. The seals have to be fitted in order to fit the environment. That's the thing with fuinjutsu, and why it's so hard to master. For one to be able to fully comprehend the status of the things around him or her before they take charge of the situation is the basic rule for field use fuinjutsu." _

_Urahara's eyes never left him as he spoke, "You really are on of the most peculiar characters I've met so far… You seem to alternate between two masks, and yet when you're in either one of them, you push them to their extremes…"_

_Not changing his expression at all, Naruto nonchalantly checked over the finer details of the seal, "That, for a shinobi, wouldn't be too hard at all…" _

_Urahara chuckled, "My, my, aren't you humble?" _

"_Ah cut the crap. What do you want to know?" _

_Hiding his eyes under his hat, he spoke, "Am I correct to assume that you realize who's behind the 'hints'?" _

_Naruto's expression darkened as he glared at Urahara, "So you _do_ know as well." _

_Urahara nodded, "I'm afraid I know him on a whole new level, but that of course, would be the story for another time, but even now, I would like to ask, just how did you come to the conclusion that it's _him_?" _

_Leaving the blueprints for the moment, Naruto thought for a moment, before looking him right in the eye, "Kyoka Suigetsu." _

"_Ah…" Urahara nodded in appreciation, "No wonder. But I was under the impression that he kept that ability of his as a secret."_

_Snorting, Naruto replied, "Of course he did. He even gathered a few lieutenants to show them that Kyoka Suigetsu was simply a water-elemental zanpakuto. Pity I didn't go." _

_Naruto moved towards the table, grabbing his cup of coffee, "Figures he would be the one behind all this. Truth be told, he was the only one during my first meeting with the captains that gave me a strong feeling of dislike. There were only a few instances in my life where I despised a person on first sight. Aizen was one of them, but at that time, I didn't really pay attention to him. Now, I think I might regret my lack of concern in potential death threats." _

_Urahara had then remained silent and left him with Yoruichi, who had come to take a break on his shoulder. Tessai changed shifts with her every now and then, and as such, the lady was able to take a breather with her favorite blond. _

_Naruto chuckled as he discussed his latest plans for the seal. Yoruichi settled for nuzzling his cheek as she laid on his shoulder, quietly listening to him, occasionally giving him comments and advices for his plans. _

"Heh… You're here again?" Naruto smirked as Yoruichi landed on his shoulder once again, "You do seem to frequent this place don't you?"

Giving a yawn, she replied lazily, "Can I help it that you seem to be the most interesting man I've met after all these years?" Stretching, she once again settled into her favorite position.

"Yoruichi… arigato…"

"Hm… don't mention it."

* * *

_**With Ichigo……**_

It had been a simple evening, where everyone gathered after school for a dinner outside. Even Ishida had agreed to hang out with them, and overall, it had been a wonderful night.

The ending was supposed to be a slow stroll in the park before they each left for their houses, and yet it seemed that even now, things could still go straight to hell from there.

A portal had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and nothing less than a whole squad of shinigami emerged from it, all unsheathing their weapons in a quick move, swiftly surrounding them all.

Ichigo and the others had not even really grasped the situation before two more figures emerged from the portal. These two held completely different auras, with obvious increases in power compared to the rest of them. Rukia's eyes widened as Izuru Kira and Ichimaru Gin arrived at the scene. Those fox-like slits along with that creepy smile alone was enough to send her on edge.

"Kuchiki Rukia, under orders of the Council Forty-six, you are hereby arrested for surrendering your power to another individual along with the failure of your primary mission. Need I say that you're to come quietly or else…?" Gin smirked as he glanced at the tightened stances of all the others, "My, my, gathered quite the number of friends have you?"

Rukia grimaced as she quickly ran over the situation over her mind. There was no point in fighting. The strongest one in their group currently was Ichigo, and even he had a long way to go before he could match Gin. Kira however, wouldn't be as much of a problem seeing how he was under a limiter.

Before she could even pray that nobody do anything stupid, Ichigo had already appeared in his Shinigami uniform and blasted all the shinigami in front of him to kingdom come with one single Getsuga Tenshou, before brandishing his zanpakuto at Gin, "I don't know who you are, but if you think we're just going to let her go like this…" He slammed Zangetsu into the ground, "You're sorely mistaken, creep."

Tatsuki and Chad took care of the right while Orihime and Ishida took care of the left. Within moments, Kira and Gin were the only ones left standing. Kira himself was shocked by the prowess shown by the group before them, but still had the confidence that he would not lose. He was recently promoted to lieutenant of the third division, and he would show them just why he was entrusted with this mission.

Stepping forward, Kira stared at them in indifference, before looking at Rukia, "I'm disappointed in you. Would you really send them to their deaths just for this? I suggest you obey and submit, if not…" He unsheathed Wabisuke and stared at her, "I'll have to force you…"

Rukia sighed, and was about to take a step forward, when Ishida shot an energy bolt at Kira, forcing him to dodge, before Ichigo launched another projectile at him, creating a wide crater in the ground, "Why don't you try, pretty boy?" Ichigo glared as he cracked his knuckles.

* * *

_**At Urahara Shop……**_

Naruto had been unaware of anything that happened outside the shop, for he had placed himself in a room where no reiatsu could affect the surroundings. It was vital for the success of the seal, seeing how in order to remove the 'hint', there must be no mistakes.

Hence, it was quite the surprise when the door to the room opened. He had specifically instructed Urahara to knock before coming in to allow him to at least register his reiatsu presence within the room. Yoruichi was fine in cat form.

Turning around, his eyes widened as they fell onto the figure of one Mitarashi Anko. Raising an eyebrow, he moved towards her, before asking, "You're here because…?"

Anko stared at him for a moment, before taking in a deep breath, "Lunar and I… have decided to accept your offer."

Naruto seemed surprised, "Oh. I expected you to be unsure for a few more days…"

Anko smiled, "There was no more need to think. I've seen you work. I've seen the seal. I know you're doing this for me… I just know it…"

Naruto tried to look impassive and laughed bitterly, "No I'm not. This is just to ensure I have enough firepower when I bombard good old Seireitei –"

"Naruto. Look at me…" Anko whispered as she laced her arms around the blond.

"What are you doing, Mitarashi-san? Aren't you being a bit close?" Naruto asked coldly as he looked at her.

He felt nervous inside, to be honest, but on the outside, he would never show it. If he, the one who was supposed to solve their problems seemed uneasy, what would the ones having the treatment say?

"Naruto… look at me… please…" Her lips were by his ear, her words like a lullaby as he finally relented and gazed into her eyes.

This time, the look he got was different. It was filled with amore, mischief and regret. The impact that he had obtained from those amber orbs was huge beyond imagination. It reminded him so much of the past that he seemed to fall into a daze. That look… was the exact one Anko gave him when he had begun to devise that particular seal. It was originally meant to remove the cursed seal, however, he never had the chance to test it out…

The last time, he had reached out and gently caressed her cheek, as he whispered, "Anko… I'll save you from the curse… I swear on my name…"

The purple-haired kunoichi had leaned into his touch, before nodding, "I believe you…"

Without realizing, he mimicked his action and did the same, his eyes gazed lovingly at her as he smiled slightly, "This time… this time…"

Anko's eyes widened as she saw the look in his eyes, her brain once again registering the fact that Naruto did not change…

Unable to resist the emotion that spiraled within her all this time, she acted on instinct and pulled Naruto in her arms, giving him a warm embrace as she too felt for herself, how something was beating hard within her chest…

They didn't remember who started it, but according to Lunar, that it was the most beautiful kiss she had ever seen shared between a couple that was so much in love with one another.

And that, signified the start to a new relationship. Not just that of a lover, but also that of a partner. It would seem that while Gin and Kira may have won the battle for Seireitei in taking on a bunch of rookies in Karakura just to capture Rukia… they have lost the war…

Within minutes, the sealing process was ready, with Urahara and Tessai on standby. Naruto grinned as he nodded at both Anko and Lunar, who returned that gesture to show their trust in him.

_Let the party begin…_

* * *

_**Next chap will be action once again. Time to finally get this arc running. Gin and Kira instead of Renji and Byakuya this time. Bet you didn't see that coming. I'm obviously pulling things around here. Heh heh. **_

_**Also, I hope the explanation of Anko's behaviour with regards to Naruto, why her powers as Vaste Lorde along with Lunar seem weak and how they can now be cured was satisfactory. I did give it a lot of thought, and figured this was the best way to do all three in one go. **_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed it. XD**_


	24. Set to Go

_**A/N: Alright, not much to say this week, so I'll just cut to the chase. Reviews, PEOPLE!!!!! RAWWWWRRRRR!!!!**_

_**You get my point. I would like to think that goes under 'enough said'. I need more of those, obviously, because at this rate, my ego is gonna take one HUGEEEE drop. Alright, I'm exaggerating, but more encouragement along with comments would be nice. Duh. **_

_**Now that that's out of the way, let's get it started. Fufufu.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or Bleach.**_

* * *

I Live On

Chapter 24: Set to Go

Ichigo had no idea what went wrong. They had absolute advantage, or so he had believed, and he was about to charge that stupid white-haired captain to wipe that smug grin off his face, when all of sudden, he couldn't move. He had no idea what it was, but in that single moment, he had been paralyzed with something he wasn't accustomed to: Fear.

It was so sudden that he didn't even realize before he was struck down. A flash of light was all he saw, before his chest was impaled. Blood spilled out of his wound as he lurched forward, desperately trying to regain his balance when Gin had appeared behind him, "Ah ah, I can't have you resisting now, can I?"

Then an even more intense pain struck him, and at that moment, he felt all reiatsu leave his body, or rather, he couldn't feel them anymore. Having nothing else to support him, he fell to the ground, Zangetsu with him. The larger they are, the harder they fall. Too true.

The last thought Ichigo had with him as his face met the ground was how he had too much confidence, and that had cost him in the end. He had been too careless to have fought one on one with someone at Captain class…

The others didn't even have time to react because the fight had ended so quickly. Ichigo had got in five slashes and it was over, he had fallen. Rukia gasped as she realized just which part of Ichigo was hit, "Save him quick! His Hakusui just got crushed!"

"His _what_?!"

"Argh! Just go!"

Chad had been the first to move. However, before he even activated his armor, Kira had appeared beside him and given him a clean slice across the chest. Luckily for him, the cut was shallow and hence, the injury wasn't fatal. Even so, it was more than enough to hinder his movement and allowed Kira to add one more kick to his abdomen, effectively incapacitating him for the moment.

Tatsuki had charged up her arm and rammed it into the ground, sending a blast of light in Kira's direction, only for him to avoid it and simply dash past her. Having little to no experience with Shinigami's standard dodge and run tactic, Tatsuki could only stare as Kira completely ignored her presence.

Orihime had wanted to summon up a shield, and was halfway through it before Kira had reached her. Simply pushing her aside as he unsheathed his blade once again, he placed it on Rukia's neck, effectively ending any other struggle the teenagers would have wanted to try and make.

Ishida was about to fire another arrow at Gin when said captain was already standing before him with one hand raised, striking him to the ground before he could retaliate. Gritting his teeth, he could only stare as Rukia helplessly went along with them.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled with a hoarse voice, unable to believe that this female friend and partner that he had made over the past month was going to disappear just like that. It was unacceptable, she couldn't just go! By the looks of it, they were going to persecute her because of him, and there was no way in hell he would let that happen. He was _not_ going to be a burden.

One, his pride wouldn't allow it.

Two, friends help each other, and Rukia was most definitely his friend, as much as he was embarrassed to admit it.

Three, he owed his life to her, and if that wasn't enough, he didn't know what was.

Four, he just remembered, Naruto would have _his_ head if he knew this…

Hence, it wasn't much of a surprise, at least to him, that he had actually forced himself off the ground, leaning heavily on his zanpakuto as he yelled, "Where the fuck do you think you're going with her?!"

Gin simply smirked with a tint of evil on his lips as his eyes narrowed, "Why back to Seireitei of course. Now Kira, please open the gate."

"Hai, Gin-taichou."

"WAIT! Argh!" Losing balance once again, he felt his left knee crash to the ground, but even so, he didn't want to give up. Heck, all the times he had been training, he had thought Naruto and Rukia were picking on him on purpose with all those insults at how weak he was and stuff like that, but now it began to dawn on him that whatever he had… it was nowhere _near_ enough to fight against others. Naruto had once told him that there were monsters that were at a level way above even his, and to be honest, he hadn't believed him. But then, he had seen that huge as monster a few days ago, fought one, and almost died had it not been for Naruto.

He had picked up training with twice the vigor, and yet, here he was… completely vulnerable before the enemy. Clenching his fists, he was about to charge despite knowing how futile it was when Rukia stood before him and slapped him. Hard.

Eyes widening, he looked back to see the petite woman glaring at him with tears in her eyes, "Baka! Just stay there and die!"

Ichigo almost blew up because of the rage rushing through him. Did this _bitch_ just shove all his kind-hearted actions back in his face?

_Yes she did…_

"What the heck are you on about? They're gonna kill you!"

"And you think you can stop them? Ichigo, use your brain. Look around you, what have we been teaching you?"

Stopping his raging mind for a moment, he took a deep breath and thought back to those meditation lessons he had with Naruto.

_Rule number one. Ichigo, this is something I know you do not like, but there are times where fighting against odds do not work. Relying on determination alone is not enough. Know when to retreat, that is the first lesson you have to learn._

Frowning, Ichigo glared at Rukia, "Not going to happen! I can still figh… urgh…" More blood gushed out of his mouth this time, and his eyes were losing focus more and more by the second.

Gritting her teeth, Rukia shouted, "Alright, that's enough. I'm going now, and I'm warning you, don't ever come for me." Hurriedly, she walked towards the gate Kira was opening, hoping against hope that they wouldn't shout out _his_ name.

Unfortunately, it would seem that fate disliked her and just as she was reaching the gate, Ishida yelled, "But what about Uzumaki?"

The temperature of the atmosphere just dropped by twenty degrees. If possible, Gin's smirk grew even wider, "Oh? Uzumaki you say…?"

Kira too halted his progress, "Naruto is here?" His eyes widened with disbelief as he stared at Rukia, "You've found him? You've found that… that traitor and didn't tell us?"

Biting her lips, the female simply walked straight into the gate, leaving but a longing glance at the teenagers that were gaping at the new piece of information. Naruto… was a _traitor_? What the…?

Kira was about to stop Rukia when Gin simply shook his head, "It's alright Izuru, we have more important matters at hand."

"… Hai, taichou."

"Oh, as for you bugs." Gin turned back to the shocked group, "If you see Uzumaki Naruto, please inform him that all of Seireitei await his return." His eyes became slits as he laughed evilly, "Yes, yes, tell him to come if he dares, hahahaha." And with that, the scene became quiet once again.

No one said a word. That was just a bit too much information to take in. First, they were having fun the whole evening, then they were assaulted and Rukia was arrested, and now Naruto's a traitor?

"What the hell is with all this?!" Tatsuki cried as she rammed her fist into the tree trunk, "It doesn't make any sense!"

Orihime had already activated the Shun Shun Rikka and was currently healing Ichigo's wounds. Gasping slightly as she noticed the failure to stop the blood flow, she began to wave frantically, "Ne, ne, minna! I, I can't stop the bleeding!"

"What?!" Ishida came over to help and with his medical knowledge, he applied basic first aid to the wounds, and tore some cloth from his clothes to act as a bandage, but in an instant, the blood gushed out once again, showing how little effect their methods had.

Meanwhile, Ichigo had already fallen into unconsciousness, his body, being overwhelmed with the pain, had decided to shut down. Whilst the rest of them were slowly starting to get desperate, Chad came over and carried Ichigo onto his back. He met their surprised gazes and muttered, "Naruto, we have to get him to Naruto."

"No need, I'm here."

All eyes turned to the new arrival and simultaneously, sighs of relief were heard throughout the area. The blond was sporting an extremely displeased expression, his eyebrows furrowed as he rushed over to Ichigo, "Not good. Hakusui and Saketsu both destroyed. Just peachy…"

"Get going to Urahara's shop. I have to hurry." Lifting the orange-haired boy effortlessly, he was about to execute shunpo when Ishida piped up, "Uzumaki, Kuchiki-san was – "

The response was not something he would have expected, "I know damnit! I damn bloody well KNOW! So stop reminding me of that! I'm gonna kill Urahara when this is all over, make no mistake about it!"

Just like that, he was gone. Tatsuki gulped as she turned to the others, only to find them with similar looks of fear on their faces, "That was the scariest expression I have ever seen on Naruto's face…"

"I second that…"

"Wait, what did he mean he's going to kill Urahara-san?"

"Those can wait! Come on! We've got to run!"

"Oh! Right, right."

With confused thoughts running through their heads at vicious speeds, none of them could even begin to prepare themselves for what was going to happen next. What they knew was that soon, the summer holidays were about to become a whole new level of 'fun'.

* * *

_**Back at Urahara's shop……**_

Naruto wasted no time in getting Ichigo to the room filled with seals. One with a damaged Hakusui could live and be treated, but one with _both_ a broken Hakusui _and_ Saketsu was quite troublesome.

"Anko! Lunar!" He quickly ran over the options he had with treating this and found that in fact, there was only one solution: there would have to be a catalyst strong enough to force Ichigo to repair his Hakusui himself. What the enemy had damaged had been a combined sphere of both Ichigo and Rukia's reiatsu, meaning the sphere had to support the output of both types of reiatsu. That was part of the reason why Ichigo's control had been that bad.

The two Vaste Lordes were at his side in an instant, waiting for orders. Both of them had just witnessed the _genius_ of Uzumaki Naruto, and in all honesty, they were impressed far beyond what words could express. Naruto's gift with seals was simply mesmerizing to them. To think that he not only de-activated their 'hints', but he also helped them 'break' the barriers that were limiting their powers. The unachieved potential within them, they could finally feel it! It was so close, so real, and so comfortable.

Anko winced as she realized the intensity of this boy's injury. Normally, she would say that he was doomed, but seeing how this was Naruto leading the healing process, she knew better than to speak such words. He had always been the most surprising, and would continue that for as long as he existed.

"Both of you, I need you to summon up all the reiatsu you have and pour it into me." Naruto laid Ichigo down on the ground, and drew symbols onto the teenage boy's torso at an extremely fast pace, finishing the preparations in a little under a minute.

It was at this time that Tatsuki and the others finally arrived, and were stopped by Yoruichi who was waiting for them. As a cat, all she had to do was meow and lead them to the glass panels, where they would be able to see the entire process. Needless to say, when they saw the amount of drawings within that room, they were all flabbergasted.

However, it would seem the shock didn't end there, for as Naruto stood over Ichigo, the entire room began to glow… or rather, gleaming lines were spreading out from the spot on which Naruto was standing on.

Inside, Naruto was sweating profusely as he once again reached into his reiatsu source to activate this seal. It was extremely tiring for him to control these many elements twice, and seeing how both times, were making use the exact opposites of the elemental properties, it was quite the task.

Naruto waited for a few seconds, took in a deep breath, and summoned up all his reiatsu with a shout, retracting his arms from the sleeves of his gi and stretching them out through the centre of the clothing, leaving his upper torso bare, "Seimei Kikan! _(Restoration of Life)_. Flashing his eyes open, he spun once and reached out with both hands, clenching his fists. The stationary body of Ichigo changed to a sitting stance and was somehow levitated into the air.

Gasp of surprise were emitted from the teenagers, who could only watch on in awe at what Naruto was attempting.

Naruto slammed both his hands onto Ichigo's back, before ensuring he had a firm grip on the ground, "Wait two minutes, then when I give the signal, pass it over!"

Anko and Lunar merely gave nods as they were busy concentrating on reaching into their new, enlarged source of reiatsu. The heat in the room was getting intense, as the energy output from Naruto was simply amazing.

Crimson light lit the room as Ichigo coughed out yet another blob of blood, though this time, it was purple in colour. Naruto grinned slightly as he saw the effects of his kido beginning to take effect.

The whole purpose of this process was to ensure that all 'pollutants' within Ichigo's body were cleared out, and that included the broken pieces of Hakusui and Saketsu that had been damaged. The healthier Ichigo's body was at the moment, the easier it would be for Ichigo to form a new Hakusui using his own reiatsu. Luckily, Naruto had helped him achieve his Shikai already, and Zangetsu too was doing his best to heal the brat. Now, all that was left was Ichigo's luck.

Feeling his own power begin to weaken, Naruto gritted his teeth and yelled, "Now!"

As one, Anko and Lunar placed one hand on Naruto's back in one swift moment, both giving tired grunts as they too began to transfer their energy into Naruto's core. This time, a violet and white glint began to emerge from the original crimson that the blond had been producing.

All they could see on the outside were random bursts of light and the group couldn't help but shield their hands in front of their faces. Yoruichi was the only that stared right into the room, praying for both Naruto and Ichigo, that they would come out unharmed. Naruto had briefly explained to her the possible results of fuinjutsu gone wrong. Simply put, the loss of limbs was a common occurrence. The main reason being reiatsu was forcefully expelled, unlike chakra, which could be processed within the body before giving out defined amounts. Naruto was currently doing his best to produce an output that fitted exactly with Ichigo's Hakusui, enough to activate Ichigo's own reiatsu to cause a chain reaction that would get the Saketsu repaired as well.

This lasted for five more minutes before the glow slowly began to subside. Ichigo, on the other hand, started to give off an aqua aura, one that completely engulfed his being, which resulted in him releasing a huge torrent of reiatsu that swept through the entire room, blasting Naruto, Lunar and Anko backwards.

Yoruichi stood on the edges of her feet as she saw this. Deciding that enough was enough, she had leapt off the window sill and rushed past the group of dumbfounded teenagers, rammed open the door and charged in.

This was the first time she felt the vast quantities of reiatsu that were coming off the orange-haired teenager. It was unbelievable to think that a rookie like him, at such a young age, would possess so much power. However, she had more important things at hand…

"Naruto!" She cried out as she reached him, her heart aching as she saw the absolutely exhausted status of his body. Moreover, his face was as white as sheet, and the blood dripping from the corners of his mouth did not help at all. The veins bulging from his biceps show over-exertion of the muscles and without hesitating, she transformed into her human form and forcefully inserted her own reiatsu into his arms by tapping them, temporarily paralyzing said muscles.

"Come now, don't die on me!" Panicking as Naruto's eyes remained unfocused, she grabbed his face and pulled him in for a hard kiss. This time, reiatsu directly surged into his body through the mouth, straight into his core, acting like a spark, trying to rekindle his flames of life. It seemed to have worked as Naruto slowly regained some vigor, his eyes locked onto the golden ones of Yoruichi, before a gentle smile grew on his face, "Thank you… Yoruichi…"

Breathing a sigh of relief, said woman merely shook her head in exasperation as she released Naruto from her embrace. "You could have asked for my help you know." She glared at him accusingly.

Naruto coughed once again, before shaking his head, "No, I couldn't. Your reiatsu was pure shinigami, and because it was a Shinigami that broke his Hakusui, using your reiatsu might have interrupted the process and lowered the efficiency. Anko and Lunar, on the other hand, are hollows. I myself…" His eyes stared off into the distance, locking onto Ichigo as he wiped the sweat of his face, "I'm thinking we succeeded…"

Yoruichi stared back at Ichigo, only to find him peacefully lying down once again, his breathing rate normal, all signs of injury gone, and most of all, the definite pulse of reiatsu in his core could be felt. It was strong and rhythmic, showing that he had indeed succeeded in his gamble of survival.

"Yeah, you're right… you deserve some rest too…" Yoruichi smiled as she laced her fingers through his blond hair, "You baka… just because you're angry that Rukia got taken away didn't mean you had to risk your life…" Her tone slowly became a sigh as she reached the end of her sentence.

"Heh… I guess I'm still a knuckle-head huh?"

"I would say so."

Naruto chuckled as he felt another pair of arms encircle themselves on the right side of his torso, "Just how many more different women will I have to witness you having emotional moments with?" Anko's sultry voice echoed in his ears as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I do get jealous you know…"

Laughing, the blond kissed her back, "My bad."

"Haha, I'm just teasing… Naruto, how are you feeling?" Her voice quivered slightly as she caressed Naruto's face, "You took the full blow didn't you?"

"… Nah, what are you on about?" Looking anywhere but at Anko, Naruto chose to whistle innocently, or as much as he could with his lack of breath.

"He did. Naruto-sama cut off us at the last second and took the full brunt of the backlash." A third pair of arms draped themselves around the left side of his body as Lunar's calm, quiet voice entered his ear.

"Lunar, what have I told you about calling me Naruto-sama?"

"Changing the subject would do you no good, Naruto-sama."

"… Can't blame me for trying."

"I can, Naruto-sama, because in the end, it's your fault for starting it."

"Can you like, _please_ stop calling me sama?"

"Negative."

"… You're reminding me of someone back in Seireitei…"

"That is none of my concern."

"……"

Yoruichi looked from one woman to the other and laughed, "My, my, you really are popular with ladies Naru-chan."

"Argh, don't remind me… and don't call me that."

"Hey! Only I call him that!"

"You shut up Anko."

"Why would you refer to him in such a childish manner Anko? Naruto-sama is far from any chil – "

"Lunar, shush."

The conversation was soon interrupted as a shriek came from just outside the door. Tatsuki was standing there, with wide eyes, along with Orihime who was busy tending to the two boys that had fainted due to excessive blood loss.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the sudden intrusion before realization dawned on him…

"Oh shit…"

Anko and Lunar had to have seals drawn all over their bodies during the process, and hence had long since removed their clothing. After the sealing, they had been busy attempting to reconnect with their spirits and hence didn't even bother putting on their clothes. Yoruichi, needless to say, was naked seeing how cats do not automatically produce clothes after transformation.

The conclusion that Tatsuki had come to after seeing her _boyfriend_ entangled amongst _three_ mature, sexy and alluring women who just happened to be _naked_ and was all over Naruto's sweaty, bare torso was pretty obvious.

"HENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!!!!!"

The next string of events reminded him so much of Sakura that it was scary. At the speed of light, literally, Tatsuki had appeared beside him and was ready to slam one hard hook home when Anko and Lunar simply slapped her strike aside while Yoruichi stopped her with a simple bakudo.

Naruto blinked at being saved from the impending doom and deadpanned, "Erm, thanks… I think."

"You're welcome Naru-chan."

"Aww, it's okay, I'll always protect Na-chan."

"Anko… why is it Na-chan now?"

"Well, because Naruto calls me An-chan, right? And now that this feline over here stole my nickname Naru-chan, I would have to settle for Na-chan. Besides, Na is An spelt backwards!!!"

"… I often wonder just why I have to endure all this…"

Tatsuki's snarls of rage were not helping either.

In the meantime, Ishida and Chad were bleeding to death, for the surreal image of their friend with three naked women snaked around his body was just too much for their minds to handle. Orihime could only sigh as she continued with the healing.

Why must all men be perverts?

* * *

_**Later……**_

Naruto stood directly opposite to Urahara in the basement, his expression one of indifference and disgust, "I'm waiting."

The shop owner bowed his head, before sighing, "I had to do it. The Hogyoku is too dangerous…"

"That's not good enough."

"… Naruto-kun, do you know what would happen if the Hogyoku fell into the wrong hands?"

"I do not know, nor do I want to know. All I care about, is why you sealed that thing into Rukia." His tone was surprisingly calm as he stared right at Urahara.

"You do not understand the severity of this situation! As of now, Aizen already holds multiple gargantua level hollows under his command, and if he ever gets hold of the Hogyoku, they shall become a force that would be extremely lethal! That could not be allowed to happen, and so I – "

Naruto stepped forward and grabbed Urahara by the collar, his look absolutely murderous, "So you sealed that thing into _Rukia_? Just because she was in need of a gigai?!"

"Yes. I had no other choice."

Naruto swore loudly as he punched Urahara right in the face, "You fucking piece of shit! No other choice?! You?! You the freaking mad scientist of Twelfth division?! It's always for the 'greater good' isn't it? Always that, oh, the world's dying, so let's sacrifice a few random people to protect everyone else! Who the _fuck_ gave you the right to do that?! HUH?!"

The blond was this close to impaling Urahara right then and there, and in that moment, had it not been Yoruichi restraining him, all three of them knew that he could have done it. The rage and fury pouring off him at this point felt like a dam burst open. Ever since Urahara met these young man, he had never seen him in such a rave before. The reiatsu… no, not that, the killing intent that was practically oozing off Urahara gave him the impression as though he were staring face to face with one of the scariest demons ever to be seen.

"Naru-chan…"

Reeling in his temper, Naruto bit down hard on his lips before smashing his fist down onto the ground to relieve some of the anger. He took in a few deep breaths, before gazing at Yoruichi, "I apologize… I almost lost it there…" He winced as he noticed the slight bruises the woman had from restraining him just now.

Urahara wisely kept his mouth shut when Naruto lightly stroked her arm, emitting a layer of green reiatsu that healed the bruise. This kid just kept surprising him.

Finally turning back to Urahara, Naruto glared at him for a few minutes, not saying anything. One could literally feel the tension increase in the atmosphere. Finally, Naruto relented and shook his head, "It's no use crying over spilt milk. You did what you thought was right, so I'm not going to go there anymore. Everyone is entitled to their opinion, so I accept that, but know that it doesn't mean I have to like it." Naruto's eyes narrowed as he stared Urahara down, "You should know that if I fight you in a one-on-one match right now, it would end with me bringing you to hell with me, right?"

Closing his eyes for a minute, Urahara thought about the skill level Naruto had shown. True, Naruto would not be able to win him outright, but dying together with him wouldn't be too difficult to pull off, especially with those kido he had in his arsenal. Therefore, he had no choice but to nod.

"Good, do keep that in mind, because after this time, when I get back, I would be stronger than you." His voice held no arrogance. He wasn't bragging, Urahara realized, Naruto was _telling_ him that it was going to happen, as though he had already foreseen what was going to happen.

Wait…

"When you get back?"

Naruto frowned, "Isn't it obvious I'm going to Seireitei?"

The sandy blond raised an eyebrow, "Is it really wise to take on an entire horde of Shinigami with just yourself?"

Naruto shrugged, "You don't have to worry about that. Besides, I don't think I'm by myself on this one."

Turning around, Naruto nodded at Yoruichi before heading for the ladder, "Urahara, I'm asking politely now, but please, in a week's time, ready the portal to Rukongai. I know you can do it, and I know how long it takes. Please."

Urahara stared at the blond for a few moments, before taking off his hat and nodding, "I'll get on it."

Naruto nodded and was just about to leave when Urahara called to him again, "Naruto… I… know it doesn't mean much, but for all it's worth, I'm sorry."

The blond didn't say anything, and merely gave a weak smile, "If saying sorry could bring back the dead, I would say that at least ten times every day."

Yoruichi shook her head, "I don't want to say I told you so, but I guess it can't be helped."

"I guess I played with fire a bit too much this time huh?"

"I wouldn't call him fire. Oh no, he's much more than that."

"True… Yoruichi, you're going with him aren't you?"

The woman started for a moment, before sighing, "Yes."

Urahara nodded, "I expected as much."

"And?"

"Help him master Shunpo."

"Oh? You're caring now?"

"I would like to say yes, but unfortunately, no, I'm still being selfish I'm afraid. He's facing Aizen this time, and the more techniques he has in his arsenal the better." Urahara gave one of his fake smiles as he opened the fan once again.

The cat woman chuckled as she too reached for the ladder, "Whatever you say Kisuke. You can't fool me."

* * *

_**One week later……**_

Here he was again, in the basement of Urahara's shop. Staring at the portal before him, he couldn't help but be impressed by the sandy blond. The complicated structure must have taken a lot of time to prepare.

Urahara seemed to have picked up on his thoughts, "Don't worry about it. It's the least I can do for you this time around."

Naruto nodded and glanced at his watch again, "Wonder how many of them would actually turn up?" A small smile appeared on his face as Anko latched onto his back, nuzzling his cheek.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'd all turn up."

"Oh? What makes you say that?"

"Because they've seen you train, they've seen you give it your all, and they too have put in the effort. They'll be here." Yoruichi spoke calmly as she sat on the rocks nearby.

"Indeed. I detect their presences already." Lunar added quietly, her hands placed on her sides, looking as relaxed as ever.

Naruto's smile widened, before pulling Anko this front and scrutinized both her and Lunar, "How do you feel?"

Anko grinned, "Good!"

Lunar nodded, "Agreed."

Yoruichi chuckled, "I would say. Having two holes on your bodies never did look that good."

Over the past week, Naruto had sparred ferociously with both Anko and Lunar whilst getting tips from Yoruichi, greatly increasing his battle capability, gaining more than a little experience from the fights. Anko and Lunar too had gained better control of their abilities and their spirits too seemed to have changed slightly in terms of power. It was a recent discovery, but it would seem that the holes that were present on the Vaste Lorde's bodies before were shrinking, and slowly, they were barely even noticeable, before disappearing altogether. Naruto gathered that it would be because of the presence of hearts along with the success of his fuinjutsu that brought about this change.

Naruto gave them one last check, before smiling, "Alright, let's go up and see who's here."

"Hai!"

What he saw didn't disappoint him.

Arisawa Tatsuki, clad in the black battle attire Yoruichi got for her (boots, shorts, battle singlet with a cape down to the waist, fingerless gloves) stood with her arms crossed, a soft smile on her face.

Inoue Orihime, in her usual 'going-out' attire, along with those aqua hairpins of hers, waited with her hands behind her back, a cheerful expression in place.

Sado Yasutora, also in his usual holiday attire, leaned against the wall with his eyes closed, meditating.

Ishida Uryu, clad in a very flashy white Quincy uniform with a cape, was seen adjusting the cross on his hand with his brows furrowed.

And finally, Kurosaki Ichigo, standard Shinigami gi, with his butcher knife tied to his back, geared and ready to go.

Yoruichi smiled at them and nodded, "Glad to see that you all came."

Orihime replied first, "Of course we came Yoruichi-san!"

Tatsuki was next, "We couldn't possibly let this idiot head off alone, could we?"

Chad nodded, while Ishida simply snorted. Ichigo walked up to Naruto and stared at him.

Neither of the two said anything, before both had similar smirks on their faces and with a handshake, the moment ended. It was obvious both had a similar goal this time…

Naruto remembered as he re-introduced Yoruichi to the group, their expressions were priceless. To think that a cat could talk, the shock definitely got to them. Then again, he wasn't one to talk because he too freaked out the first time round. Anko and Lunar were a bit harder to show seeing how Ichigo tensed the moment they stepped in. They were hollows and for a Shinigami to work with one was unheard of, hence the ridiculous face Ichigo had sent him. But after much reassurance, they got along fine. Tatsuki had grumbled again about more women to compete with but Orihime simply took it all in stride and for some unfathomable reason, Lunar seemed to get along extremely well with the orange-haired girl. Tatsuki and Anko liked each other for the sole reason that both liked destroying stuff. Enough said.

This was it. One week of intense training. Naruto's Kage bunshin was finally useful as a kido, because this time, all he had them do was train in all four arts of Shinigami while he himself sparred with everyone. The level of power and skill each held was now a lot different from what they were a few days ago.

Seireitei was going to be in for a serious wake-up call.

Urahara smiled as all of them finished their preparations, "Very well then, I wish you all good luck and a safe journey." Bowing once, he replaced his hat and grinned, "Alright, I shall await your return. Have a pleasant time."

And with that, the portal activated, revealing the passage to Seireitei.

Multiple emotions ran through Naruto as he looked at them once more, "Ready?"

Simultaneous nods were his answer and he couldn't help but laugh, "Before we go, I have to tell you guys one thing. You've all developed so much over this month, even I find it amazing to believe. Go in there, and give it your all. I want each of you well and alive after this, am I clear?!"

"Crystal!" Their determined gazes sealed the deal.

It was time…

Taking a step forward, Naruto nodded at Yoruichi who had transformed back into a cat and was currently lounging on his shoulder, before giving the signal to Anko and Lunar who were brining up the rear.

"Let's go!"

_Time to settle all this. Rukia, just a little longer… I'm coming for you…_

* * *

_**That was quick. Short chapter, linking this to the entrance to Seireitei. Time to have some serious fun. Heh, best way to spend your summer holidays indeed. **_

_**Any questions, review. Any comments, review. **_

_**I'm having extreme fun with the harem right now, and of course, I hope you enjoyed it too. C'ya guys next time. XD**_


	25. It's On

_**A/N: Argh, fever attack once again. Not the best of holidays I've had in eighteen years… **_

_**This is it, the start to fun. Let's hear the applause. From now until many chapters later, heh heh heh, war time people. Enjoy.**_

_**Appreciate the reviews last chapter. Please keep that up as well, haha. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or Bleach.**_

* * *

I Live On

Chapter 25: It's On

Heaving his body out of the tunnel, Naruto cursed as he quickly adjusted himself before pulling Chad and Orihime away from the Cleaner. To think that their luck would be so bad as to meet this dude at the start of their chaotic invasion, it certainly didn't bode well for them at all.

Naruto was half tempted to blast that thing into oblivion but knew better than to blow up like that. True, he could have erased its presence with Kido, but then the resultant explosion would have been like a free alarm for the Shinigami. Now was not the time to get them all alert. Not yet.

Anko and Lunar grunted as they landed gracefully onto the ground, helping the rest of the teenagers to a safe landing. That had not been their idea of a flashy arrival. Looking around, they found many souls wearing pure white clothing staring at them, along with lots of whispers.

Suddenly realizing just which part of Rukongai they were in, Naruto frowned before motioning to the others to get a move on.

"Eh? Aren't we gonna bust our way in?" Ichigo asked, wondering just where they were all running to now.

"Correction, you guys are taking the relatively 'safer' way. Us three, as in Lunar, Anko and I, _we _are gonna bust our way in."

Before Ichigo could sputter out his response to that, Naruto had already changed his focus, "Tatsuki, Orihime, not feeling weird or anything?"

"Nope."

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun."

"Good to know, Ishida, Sado, I assume you two are fine."

"Hai."

"Of course."

Breathing a sigh of relief, he realized that Urahara's reishi adjustion worked for all the teenagers. The gears in his mind working hard, he tried to find the direction to which Kukaku might be residing in. Though to be honest, it shouldn't be _too_ hard to find. That woman always liked to be obvious.

Yoruichi in her cat form purred before whispering, "Where to?"

"I'm thinking Shiba's house."

"Oh? You know Kukaku?"

"Hm. Under shaky circumstances, but yes."

"Then I'm assuming…"

"The only way to get those four newbies into Seireitei would be using her specialized reiatsu cannon."

"Do I want to know how you're going to get in?"

"Oh, the usual way."

"You mean usual for you."

"Hm, touché."

Slowly picking up speed, Naruto turned to Anko, "Girl, I'm going to go ahead to sort things out. You take the lead and make sure no one gets lost."

Raising an eyebrow, Anko eyed him suspiciously, "Ok?"

"Lunar, you can detect my signature. You be the compass."

"Hai."

"Wait, what the… Naruto?" Tatsuki could barely utter her protest before Naruto was off in a red blur.

"Stubborn as ever." Orihime muttered.

Ishida adjusted his glasses, "More like arrogant."

"Heh, for once I agree with specs."

"I have a name, Kurosaki."

"I just said it."

"It's not specs."

"That's what you say."

Chad could only chuckle as the banter began once again. These two never could stop their bickering. He supposed it was because of the Quincy Shinigami hatred thing, but then again, Naruto never bothered with Ishida's comments. Seemed like Ichigo had a long way to go.

With Naruto, Yoruichi asked, "Ne, how well do you know Kukaku? Is she your…?"

"Eh? No, no, no. Oh hell no. I treat her like my older sister!"

"Hm… pity."

"… huh?"

"Nothing…"

"I don't wanna know."

"You might."

"…"

Her chortling accompanied them the rest of the way, until a huge house with two wooden arms situated on either side of the infrastructure holding a banner saying "Shiba Residence" came into view.

Yoruichi shook her head and gave an exasperated sigh, "Some people just don't change."

"Heh, you're right about that one."

"Well then, shall we?"

Taking a few steps towards the building, Naruto readied himself mentally for the tongue lashing that he was sure to get. This was Shiba Kukaku after all. Violent and crazy as hell sister of his.

The black cat on his shoulder however, seemed relaxed as ever, clearly waiting to see a show. Slanting a glare at the feline, Naruto gulped before knocking on the door, "Anybody home?"

"Of course!"

"Such a redundant question!"

"However – "

"Strangers – "

" – Are not allowed – "

" – Into this residence!"

Deadpanning, Naruto sighed, "Should have known these two idiots would appear."

Standing tall with their muscular arms crossed and their mustaches twitching, the two Shiba guards stood there, hindering the entrance.

"Oh? Isn't this?"

"Indeed it is!"

And together as one, both yelled out at the top of their voices, "The _traitoooorrrr!!!_"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!" Unable to contain his annoyance any further, Naruto raised both arms and pummeled his fists into their stomach, instantly ridding them of any more noises. It wouldn't do for him to be discovered even before starting the plan now, would it?"

Siroganuhiko coughed, before muttering, "Just like old times…"

Koganuhiko nodded, "But even so, we cannot… oh!"

Both pairs of eyes soon locked on to the black paw that was currently waving at them.

"That, that's…!"

"Could it be?!"

Sure enough, Yoruichi picked that moment to show her cat face, formed into a cute smile, "Yo."

"Yoruichi-sama!"

This time, Naruto chose to ram his fists into their heads, "I said be quiet damnit!"

"H-hai…"

"U-Understood…"

Rolling his eyes, Naruto took a step into the building, glancing at Yoruichi every now and then, "Heh, figured you would know her too."

"Oh? Not surprised at all?"

"Ah well, you're both ol… erm… I mean…"

Cue death aura, "Finish that sentence and I'll show you death myself."

"Erhem, let's just change the topic."

Walking down the stairs, both were greeted with the sight of one Shiba Kukaku, who was currently waking up from the nap she was having, "Urgh, what's with all that noise? Can't trust those dumbasses to do anything."

"Get up you lazy woman." Yoruichi smirked as she suddenly changed to the male tone while hiding behind Naruto's neck.

Kukaku, due to her sleepiness, connected the voice to that of a blurry Naruto, and due to reflex, her fist launched itself at an exasperated Naruto, who quickly dodged it, "Oi, oi, that's not funny!"

"Ha, payback gaki."

"Who are you calling… wait…" Rubbing her eyes, Kukaku blinked, before rubbing her eyes once more, "I'm not going senile am I? It is Naruto?"

"I'm back, o-ne-san."

A resounding slap to the cheek was his reply as Yoruichi quickly leapt off his shoulders to avoid the fist that followed up with an uppercut, getting him in the jaw. The force of the punch so great that Naruto was sent falling backwards with his body an arc.

Landing loudly, Naruto spitted out the saliva, rubbing his cheek with his left hand, before rubbing the back of his head with his other, "I know you're angry and all…"

The next set of actions again shocked Yoruichi.

"Of course I'm angry!" Kukaku cried as she swung her arms around Naruto's torso, pulling him into a warm embrace, "Do you have _any_ idea how worried we all were?!"

Tears were drifting down her cheeks as she yelled at the blond for being such a 'big, fat idiot'.

Naruto sighed, before hugging her as well, "It's good to see you, ne-san… it really is."

"Welcome home brat. Unohana's waiting for you, you know that right?"

"Yeah… how's Miyu?"

"Under the care of the fourth division, as far as I know, Haku and Sakura are taking care of her, and doing a fine job, but kid, she misses you, hell, they all miss you."

"I know, I know… that's why I came back to settle things."

Kukaku raised an eyebrow, "Oh? That's interesting. What 'things' are you going to settle? No, before that, what's that old coot doing here?" Pointing at the black cat, the one-armed woman jeered as she schooled her face into a mocking smile.

"You're one to talk." Noticing that finally the focus was on her, Yoruichi transformed back into her human form, naked of course, and opened her arms, "No hug?"

"Heh, you just don't change. Come 'ere." A wide grin now took the place of the sneer that was there before and together, two old friends greeted each other enthusiastically, eyeing one another up and down, wanting to see just what these years did to them.

Just then, Yoruichi once again felt the feeling of something covering her from shoulders downwards and realized it was Naruto's jacket. His voice sounded from the exit of the room, "You'll catch a cold. I'll be out there to make sure they find the right place. Honestly what is taking them so long?"

Kukaku raised an eyebrow as she saw the shaded look of amore Yoruichi had within her eyes, "Please don't tell me…"

Shaking out of her reverie, ex-second division captain turned around, "Hm?"

"Sigh, ah… guess it can't be helped. He does have the charisma."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"You lying to me? Puhleazeeeee, who do you think I am?"

"Kukakuuuuu…"

"Since when did you start whining?"

"When you make fun of me."

"Well duh. That's a boy compared to you, a hag."

"Oi."

"What, it's the truth."

"Then you're a one-armed hag."

"… you really know how to hit where it hurts don't you?"

"You're too kind."

Missing out on this amusing conversation, Naruto found himself at the entrance to the Shiba residence facing a very entertaining scene. It wasn't often that both Ichigo and Ishida had expressions of mortification on their faces. In fact, both were so damn arrogant it would take a lot to scare the heck out of them. To think all it took was Kukaku's house. _Blackmail material enlisted._

Tatsuki and Orihime were currently arguing with Siroganuhiko and Koganuhiko about letting them enter, who were of course, insisting that they stay out here until someone cleared their identity. Anko and Lunar, for some reason were standing at the side, looking bored.

Naturally, Naruto went towards the two Vaste Lordes first, "What's wrong?"

"Naruto-sama, all is fine."

"Lunar, I said cut that out."

"Is that an order?"

"I don't want it to be, but if that's what it takes, then yes, it is."

"Hai, goshujinsama. _(Term used by maids to address their masters)_"

"……" He was rendered speechless for a moment, his face running through fifty different expressions, trying to avoid thinking of the ecchi scenes that were playing out in bits and pieces in his mind.

Anko chuckled, "Lunar, I think he wants you to stick to Naruto-sama."

"Really?" The brunette tilted her head, "I don't mind, but if Naruto-sama says so… though I find it weird that he would change his mind so quickly."

"Haha, yes, soon you'll find that he's more than a bit weird." Noticing that Naruto was still dazed, Anko pinched his cheek, "Isn't that right Na-chan?"

"Huh? O-ouch!" Finally snapping out of it, Naruto shook his head, "Right, right, my bad. Let's just forget that scenario just now. Back on track, what are you doing over here?"

Anko shrugged, "Well, we're hollows. Thought it be best if we took a low profile. Are those two shinigami?" She was referring to the two tall tree trunks. Compared to them, Sado was a smaller tree trunk.

Naruto shook his head, "Not technically. They are not under the jurisdiction of Seireitei, and though they wield powers that are similar, they are not Shinigami."

Lunar then asked, "So this is where we're supposed to enter?"

"Yeah, just go on in. Don't make yourselves too comfortable, we'll be moving out soon." Naruto spoke as he watched Anko and Lunar make there ways into the residence, completely ignoring the four heatedly quarrelling people.

Shaking his head, the blond then went over to Ichigo and Ishida, "Oi, what's wrong with you two?"

Ichigo immediately turned to him and yelled, "What do you mean 'what's wrong' ?!!! Look at that house!!"

With his eyebrow twitching, Naruto watched as Ishida too, started freaking out, "What is this?! What is that fashion sense?!"

"Horrible! My eyes are going blind!"

"My brain cannot take this abomination any longer!!! Argh!!"

Naruto couldn't help but rub his fingers over his temples, "Why do I even bother…"

Ignoring the two psychos, Naruto finally approached the four, who were surprisingly, still arguing. Tatsuki stood there with her arms crossed, yelling all sorts of profanities at the twins, who were acting all hurt at the words she was shouting. Knowing the idiots, they probably took it for real.

"Now, now, Tatsuki-chan, let's calm down. Here, take a deep breath, nuh-uh, shush, listen to me, caaaalm down. That's right, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out." The raven-haired girl continued glaring at the sniffing twins even after Naruto escorted her into the building.

Orihime was simply upset that the two men dared to block the way of young ladies such as them, and was pouting all the way. Naruto had simply pushed the twins out off the way, before comforting the orange-haired girl.

A tongue lashing followed for Siroganuhiko and Koganuhiko and had them in tears in no time. Naruto simply sighed before patting them on their backs and letting them drown in their pool of misery or whatever.

It was a full hour later before everyone settled down in the meeting room. Kukaku had been satisfied with her 'interrogation' of Anko and Lunar regarding their true motives, not impressed with how Ichigo and Ishida mocked her house and enjoyed the small chats she had with Tatsuki and Orihime.

Yoruichi and Naruto, on the other hand, were laying out the plan and discussing fervently as to the most effective way to break and enter the holy Soul Society.

When Kukaku had first seen Anko, she had frowned and looked at Naruto, asking, "Oi, gaki, don't tell me what they said about you is true."

Naruto had gazed at her right in the eye, a devious glint within those cerulean orbs, before that foxy grin appeared on his lips, "It's about to become true."

"Oh?" Her eyes narrowed for a moment, before she understood, "I see. Payback?"

"Is a bitch. They'll soon learn to not overlook that fact." His grin widened, "And that is why I came to see you first."

"Haha, you prankster, you!" Ruffling his hair playfully, Kukaku let him go before continuing her reminiscing session with Yoruichi.

Anko had stayed silent until Naruto walked past her, where she whispered a quiet, "Thanks", which the blond returned with a firm nod, "Anko, you're my ally, my friend and lover. That's all I need to know." His words echoed in her mind even as he walked away, and the ex-kunoichi couldn't help but feel a little more confident.

Currently, Naruto was explaining the process to Ichigo and the others. Anko and Lunar knew what they had to do already, and frankly, to them, it wasn't that hard at all.

"Alright, guys, I'm counting on you here. This time, the success of us returning with Rukia heavily depends on you." Naruto eyed each and every one of them seriously, "No joke."

Tatsuki gulped slightly and Orihime nervously fiddled with her fingers. The boys seemed to be taking it better. Sado looked the same as ever, Ishida had his poker face on and Ichigo was surprisingly calm and collected.

Naruto nodded before continuing, "We're splitting into two teams. As you already know, one of them would be Anko, Lunar and I. The other would be the rest of you. Kukaku can only help you for the first bit, once you're inside, you're on your own."

Raising her hand, Orihime asked, "Ano, first bit? Inside?"

Naruto chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll explain it all. Now, my team would start work in about two hours. You guys however, can go anytime you master how to make a proper reishi cannonball, courtesy of Kukaku-ne-san over here. Though I suspect it would take you guys at least one day, given Ichigo's crappy control."

Before Ishida could raise a question, Naruto stopped him, "Regarding that, Kukaku would be teaching you guys the mechanism to enter Seireitei after I finish this lecture. Moving on. Yoruichi would be leading your group so don't worry, it'll be fine. Under circumstances where Yoruichi could not give you orders, Ichigo, you take charge."

"Eh? Me?" The orange-haired boy stared at him, "You sure?"

"You the powerhouse, you tell me." Naruto sent him a grin, that was gladly returned.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Any time. Anyone reject this proposal?"

Everyone shook their heads, feeling alright with how the group was arranged as of now. Though Tatsuki still pouted at not being on the same group as Naruto, she knew better than to voice that childish thought at such a time. There would be heaps of opportunities when they all returned safely.

"Now, here's the map of Seireitei. I'm only going to focus on the gate in which we arrived in. Look at the Hokutomon _(West Gate)_, we're going to force entry from there, and by doing that, absorb most of the attention onto us three hopefully. By creating as much havoc as we can, you guys then enter through the sky, penetrating Seireitei's natural barrier before splitting ways and quietly rescuing Rukia." Naruto looked up from the map after marking out the various positions as to where the actions were going to be carried out, "Are we clear?"

"Did you just say you intend to draw the attention of _this_ big a place onto just you three?" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "You think I can't handle it?"

"Well, yeah. I mean what if they just bombard you?"

Tatsuki too voiced her opinion, "What if all the Captain class gang up on you because the 'traitor' appeared? You sure bringing Anko-san and Lunar-san is enough?"

Orihime bit her lips, "I… I don't think the captains would do that."

Everyone stared at the meek girl in surprise, Naruto in particular, with a hint of pleasure in his voice, "Oh, why's that?"

Taking a breath, Orihime continued softly, "Judging from the attitude of that Gin person we met back in Karakura, his arrogance seemed to be overpowering, and based on that, I do not think the Captains would 'lower' themselves to the level of a 'traitor', much less surround him themselves."

Naruto clapped and kissed Orihime's cheek, giving her a slight blush, "Good thinking. Yes, that's what I'm counting on. But then again, the lieutenants might surround me along with a few seated officers, so you're right, I can't let down my guard too much. But trust me when I say the three of us is enough. The Old Man obeys the rules strictly, and that's going to cost him this time. As long as the captains do not release their zanpakuto, I'm safe."

Kukaku interrupted here, "Zaraki Kenpachi."

Naruto halted, before shrugging, "Fight to the death."

"Can you win?"

"If I want to. I just can't be bothered fighting him. It's a waste of time. Time I don't have."

"Why? Why? What do you mean by that?" Tatsuki asked eagerly, wanting to know what this Kenpachi guy was.

Yoruichi sighed, "Zaraki Kenpachi, arrived at the eleventh division one day in torn rags with nothing but a battered zanpakuto. He killed the previous division captain and took over until this day. He's the only one to reach captain status without achieving bankai."

"Huh? Without achieving bankai… wait so all captains know that?" Ichigo asked.

"What did you expect? Some do and some don't? Don't count on it boy. _All_ of them know it, and Zaraki… heh, he doesn't need it to be on that level. The moment he plucks off his eyepatch, be prepared to be screwed all over." Naruto added grimly.

"Right…" Trailing off, Ichigo clenched his fists, wondering just how strong the enemies were. It didn't matter, because he would eventually beat them all up and rescue Rukia, but hearing Naruto, who was already one of the most powerful Shinigami he had ever seen (granted, he only saw a few), and if these Captains were even stronger than him, then he truly had a tough road ahead.

Naruto had already explained to him the meanings of bankai and shikai and told him that his zanpakuto was currently in a permanent shikai form. To achieve bankai, one had to achieve total connection with one's spirit within the blade and come to an agreement of sorts, before the power breach could be achieved. Naruto admitted that he himself had not reached that stage yet, and jokingly told Ichigo to not feel too left behind.

The room was silent for a while, before Naruto spoke again, "I guess that's all for now. This will be the last you see of me for a couple of days. Kukaku-ne-san, they're all yours." Getting up from his seat, Naruto proceeded to retreat to the room specifically prepared for the three of them when Tatsuki and Orihime grabbed him on either side and hugged him tightly. The slight tremors that ran through their bodies told him of their fears and feeling slightly apologetic at having to put them through this ordeal, he pulled them close to him whispering soothing words before kissing them once each, gazing into their eyes as a silent promise, that he would definitely return to their sides after this was all over.

Reluctantly, the two girls released their hold on him, and gazed at his retreating back. Ichigo and the others all stood up and wished him luck as they bid him goodbye for now. The few words they exchanged brought smiles to the males' faces and even a few blushes on Ichigo and Ishida's. Those were mere flashes and quickly erased as somber expressions replaced them once Naruto started leaving.

Before he stepped out of the room, a black cat had once again settled onto his shoulder. Scratching her back gently, he gave her a grin, before he walked towards the room prepared, where they would meditate and prepare for the battles ahead.

Tatsuki suddenly gritted her teeth, as though making an important decision, before rushing over to Anko and Lunar who were about to follow Naruto.

Anko was surprised when the young raven-haired girl bowed before her, "Please, take care of Naruto-kun."

The orange-haired girl was right beside her, mimicking the action to a shocked Lunar, "Onegai. _(Please)_"

She didn't know what to say. She certainly didn't expect these two to trust her so quickly, but she supposed it was because of Naruto. Lunar, throwing away her usual cold façade for the moment, kneeled down and touched Orihime's cheek, before gently replying, "I will protect Naruto-sama with my life, because he is the one that saved mine." Her smile widened slightly, "Do not worry. He'll be fine."

Anko grinned, "You heard her. I'm not saying those mushy words." Playfully she dragged Tatsuki back up straight, before ruffling her hair, "Not bad for a young girl. No wonder Naruto loves you two."

Laughing at the blushes on both of them was reward enough as the two Vaste Lordes left, leaving small waves of goodbye as their final gesture.

It was silent for quite a while before Kukaku rose from her seat and clapped her hands hard, "Alright, we need to get working as well. Siroganuhiko! Koganuhiko!"

"Hai!"

"Hai!"

"Bring them to the lobby. Show them the spheres."

"Understood! Come on, let's get moving!"

"Here, this way!"

Kukaku yawned as she stretched her body, her eyes drifting to the room Naruto was in currently, before focusing on the task at hand. She still had time to send him off later, but now, she needed to get these brats to understand the basics to form the famous Shiba Cannonball.

Speaking of which… where the hell was Ganju?

* * *

_**Within Seireitei……**_

"Come on Rukia, you've got to eat something." Haku persuaded persistently, not wanting to see the petite woman waste away like this.

"Yeah, it's no use just starving yourself." Sakura was combing her hair, easing out the ruffled bits that formed due to rough mishandling but those brutes.

Yugito had wanted to come as well, but so far, only the fourth division had access. Hanatarou was here too, but had gone out to give the three of them some free time.

"There's no point." Rukia whispered, "They're going to execute me anyway…"

Haku sighed, "Didn't you tell us about that kid you met in Karakura? I'm sure he'll find some way to come and save you. Even Hanatarou is admiring that guy's antics, and that kid hasn't admired anyone since Naruto."

Rukia chuckled, "Nah, Ichigo had better not come. His crappy skills would just get him killed."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I doubt it Haku. Didn't his Hakusui get damaged? Surely he can't survive that."

Haku muttered, "True, but give the girl some hope."

Rukia laughed, "I'm fine! Really…" She wasn't worried in the least about Ichigo's health. With Naruto in Karakura, there was absolutely no way Ichigo would be left for dead.

"Sigh, if only Naruto was here…" Haku continued stirring the soup, her mind focused elsewhere.

Rukia grimaced guiltily. It had been Naruto's idea to not let the others know about his whereabouts until he decided it was safe. They had already discussed this way before Gin arrived, and Naruto had made Rukia promise not to reveal that they had already met in Karakura to prevent the girls from taking any impulsive actions. The last thing he needed was having them placed in more danger or suspicion because of him.

Sakura clenched her fists, "I know… I want to see him too… I… I miss him…"

Haku nodded sympathetically, "He'll be back, I know he will."

Rukia, on the other hand, could only sigh in despair, _He's not coming… he can't… he's not at full capacity yet…_

Those had been Rukia's thoughts all along. She had no idea how Naruto would have taken her capture. Just what would he do now?

_Naruto… where are you…_

* * *

_**Outside Seireitei…**_

Two hours had passed by swiftly. Naruto and the two Vaste Lordes had already headed over to the Rukongai where it was around noon time, and people were swarming the district. To the blond, the more people that witnessed this moment, the better. These citizens of Rukongai needed to see that Seireitei could only rule their lives to a certain extent, and to handle the rest, you had to take hold of your own destiny.

Smiling wickedly at the idea of injuring Jidanbo in front of the citizens that adore him so, Naruto began to whistle merrily, completely at ease with the fact that he was about to declare war on one of the most powerful organizations ever to exist in all worlds.

Kukaku was accompanying them this time, leaving Ganju with the brats. That annoying brother of hers had once again ridden off on those stupid pigs of his with his punk friends and went off to have 'fun'. And he was _late_ home. She was so going to grind him to dust later.

Naruto merely laughed and asked, "So how's he been?"

"Eh… the usual. You know how he is."

"Haha, does he still hate me for stealing his o-ne-chan's love?" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows at an amused Kukaku as they both remembered how a young Ganju had said that exact phrase when he noticed how Naruto was a lot closer to his sister than him.

"Probably. When I left, he was just telling Ichigo how much he hated you."

"Ho! Propaganda now. Let's hope Ichigo doesn't believe all that he says." Shaking his head in exasperation at the childishness Ganju still seemed to show, Naruto laughed, "Least I didn't get mouth-thrashed by him before this. That would have had my confidence drop by bounds, given his vocabulary."

Kukaku's expression seemed to darken at this, "Oh yes, that mouth of his… Yoruichi, remind me to use detergent when I get back."

Yoruichi chuckled, "Sure."

Anko and Lunar could only listen on and catch certain bits of humour, seeing how they had no idea just what exactly the other three were talking about.

"Ne, ne, Lunar, do you know what they are referring to?"

"I have no clue, Anko."

"What?! Use your mind reading skills or something then."

"They're our allies, I refrain from doing such a thing."

"… I'm your ally, why do you always do it to me?"

"Because you're funny."

"……"

"And because you're very easy to tease."

"… Grr… alright, then why not her as well?"

"Those two are scary."

"Sometimes… I fail to understand your logic."

"Not sometimes Anko. Always."

"… I think – "

"Always. You know I'm right Anko."

"Grrrrrrrrr…"

Naruto, on the other hand, now faced Yoruichi, "Take your time with them. They're all a bit green right now, but I have to say they've got more potential than all those Shinigami recruits we've been getting. I guess, what I really want to say is… look after them for me… please."

Yoruichi gazed at him intently, before nodding, "I give you my word as Shunshin."

Naruto shook his head as he smiled, "No need, I want your word as their mentor. I know you would never let harm come to them, but I still want to hear it from you."

The dark-skinned woman shrugged, "You'll see it when we meet again." Leaning forward and placing her lips next to his ears, she whispered, "Don't you dare die on me, you hear?"

Naruto's reply was to pull her into his arms and kiss her passionately on the lips, "Not on my death, heh." And with that, he waved his arms at the two Vaste Lordes, along with one final salute at Kukaku, the three of them disappeared.

The wind blew by the scene, rustling the leaves on the ground as Yoruichi and Kukaku stood there in silence.

"He's quite the man isn't he?" Kukaku asked when Yoruichi turned around and headed back to the Shiba residence.

"He's probably the only man that actually fits the ridiculous requirements of the Shihouin clan's marriage terms." She didn't stop as she said this, though Kukaku could just visualize the slight upturning of the corners of her lips, "And what's more… he's actually, really loving me for _love_…"

Kukaku chuckled as she shook her head at the absurdity of the statement. The Shihouin were famous for their marriage arrangements and Yoruichi, since she became 'of age', had received multiple 'invitations' and what not along with meeting dozens of different men. She had long since given up on love, and though she did have a small crush on Ukitake, it was soon forgotten as she left Seireitei to help Urahara and Tessai.

Yet she had met him.

_Uzumaki Naruto… You really are one of a kind……_

* * *

_**At the Hokutomon……**_

The citizens were greeted with quite a surprising sight. Everyone's favorite giant gate watcher was currently shivering before three people, a blond, a violet and a brunette. Or rather, Jidanbo was scared of the aura the blond was oozing off.

"Yo! Jidanbo, long time no see!" Naruto's cheerful grin only served to scare the giant more.

"Y-you have g-guts coming back here now U-Uzumaki-san…" Stuttering, Jidanbo readied his axes, "I-I won't g-give u-up without a fight…"

Rolling his eyes, Naruto replied, "Ah put those away. You can't defeat me back then, you definitely cannot defeat me now. Now either you open the door for me, or I bust my way in. Your choice."

Jidanbo's eyes widened, before quickly crossing both axes before him, "Naruto-sama, please, don't do this. Go back in and admit your wrong. The others are all worried about you!"

At that, Naruto's eyes softened, "Thank you Jidanbo… but I can't do that. I'm here to prove that those who wrong _me_ are going to pay. I'm not going to be the hero this time, oh no. I've always wanted to try the role of a villain, seeing how Pein and Madara all had so much fun trying to kill me, don't you agree Anko?"

The violet gave a playful nod, "Ah, but we've already role-played that in our own time, remember?"

Naruto deadpanned, "Not as in when we're in bed An-chan."

"Oh? Pity."

Shaking his head in exasperation, Naruto turned back to a flabbergasted Jidanbo, "Trust me, I know what I'm doing. I'm still the Uzumaki Naruto you know." Cerulean orbs stared right into his eyes and the giant saw for himself the determination that resided within him.

Sighing, the giant stood up, before taking a battle stance, "I see… you're going through with this anyway… well, I wish you luck, Naruto-sama, because I believe in you now. Your eyes have never lied to me. However," He swung his axes and heaved them onto his shoulders, "The job of a gate watcher is to protect the allocated gate, or die trying!"

Jidanbo huffed and took a step forward, "Well then, which of you is first?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "You're not afraid that all three of us are going to bombard you and kill you?"

Jidanbo shook his head, "Naruto-sama is too kind and honorable to do such an act."

"Kind yes, honorable, hell no. Shinobi don't need that stuff. Next time, I'm gonna beat that honor stuff out of you. But you're right, I won't kill you, I just need you to be subdued while I bust this door open. Lunar, all yours."

"Hai, Naruto-sama." And to the citizens' amazement, Lunar whispered, "Tiamat."

'_Understood.'_

The tiara on her head glowed for a second before she transformed into her battle attire, releasing her true reiatsu as her lavender eyes glowed. Glittering ribbons appeared from the tiara drifted across her skin, forming an elegant gown with flickering tips of cloth connected to the gown floating in the air around her, controlled by her reiatsu, poised to strike at any moment. At that moment, she seemed like a goddess of white, pink and red.

Before Jidanbo could pick his jaw up from the ground, Lunar had already struck, "Grab."

'_Clutch.'_

The ribbons that were previously moving aimlessly seared towards the giant, instantly capturing him in a tangle before wrapping themselves around certain joints of his, twisting and turning them, eliciting gasps of pain from the gate watcher, who could only watch helplessly as he fell to the ground, incapacitated.

"W-who are they…?" He muttered as he watched Naruto walk up to him with a grin.

The blond replied, "Now that is a secret, but since we're such good friends, let me tell you. They are hollows, Vaste Lordes in fact."

The extent to which Jidanbo's eyes widened was quite incredible and the numerous incoherent words that he muttered after hearing that slightly amused Naruto, who then asked Lunar to gag him as well.

Ignoring the heated whispers of the citizens, Naruto gave Lunar a thumbs up, before nodding at Anko, who too began her transformation.

"Alexandra."

'_Time to play…'_

Black mist seemed to permeate the air as she rose in the air, bending her torso forward as she curled up into a ball almost, before four wings of the purest black erupted from her back, flapping as they helped her gain balance in the sky. Next, stretching out her hands and legs, numerous star-shaped rings of violet appeared an inch above her feet, before spinning fervently for a few moments. The resonance could be heard clearly in the air before the rings are locked in place. What used to be purple hair now gained a shade of white at the tips, and the now long hair cascaded down her body. Finishing the ritual, Anko placed her hands together, summoning up her purple reiatsu and pulled her palms apart, revealing a long crystal-like kodaichi.

An angel of death would be accurate in describing her at this moment.

The citizens were in frenzy, seeing how both women were expulsing an unreal level of reiatsu, suppressing them at levels in which even Shinigami couldn't achieve. Little did they know, what they felt was but five percent of the real power.

Anko, upon receiving Naruto's signal, began charging her sword with violet energy, levitating the weapon using simply her right hand as she aimed it at the door. Pulling it back in an arc, she waited for Naruto's Kido before they combined the attacks to make what could be one of the biggest explosions Seireitei had ever experienced.

"It's time." Finally releasing all his self-limiters in hiding his reiatsu, a crimson torrent of power surged within him, exploding outwards as he chanted, "Hado no Hyaku sanjuuni! Enken Shisai! _(Destructive Arts No. One Hundred and Thirty Two, Judgment of the Holy Flames)_" The crimson reiatsu compressed itself once it left Naruto's body, forming an arrow before blasting off towards the door, just when Anko had released hers.

The power behind the purple sword could be heard even as the sonic resonance spread through the area, echoing in their ears, "Murasaki Niji! _(Lavender Assonance)_"

If it were purely elements, then hers would be gravity while Naruto's would be fire. Gravity focused mainly on compression and manipulation of time/space boundaries. Fire was simpler – destruction. Yet Naruto now had a compressed fire with a gravity elemental attack ready to combine with it. Result?

The resounding explosion that occurred shook possibly all of Seireitei as the Hokutomon was completely _torn_ off the holy walls of Soul Society, smashed into half before the pieces were flung to somewhere within the place.

The ringing in everyone's ears didn't recede and hence only Jidanbo saw Naruto and the other two Vaste Lordes walk into Seireitei gracefully without hinderance. The giant gate watcher couldn't help but gulp in daze at the power Naruto had just displayed. It would seem that the ex-Second division Lieutenant really was back, and stronger than ever.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in amusement as he watched several Shinigami shakily stand before them as they yelled something akin to 'intruders' and the usual. Anko and Lunar didn't even bother to move as more came to have them surrounded.

"Hey! T-that's Uzumaki Naruto! That's the traitor!"

"Oh god, it really is him!"

"Kill him! He betrayed us all!"

"Wait, look, there's two females with him as well."

"I-I think I know one of them! Didn't Soifon-taichou say that he ran off with a hollow?"

"Those two are hollows? Where're their holes? And scratch that, why are they so god damn powerful?"

"Why are you asking me? I don't know the answer!"

"Ah who cares! Just grab him! YAAARGGGHHH!!!"

Naruto lowered his head and sighed, "This is the welcome I get. Expected, but still disappointed. If this is the quality of Shinigami Seireitei has to offer, then it's not going to be long before the whole place dies out."

Anko shrugged, "Ne, ne, mind if we go have some fun now? It's kinda boring just standing here."

"Anko, have patience." Lunar chided softly.

"Tch, master's pet."

"I'm honored."

"What is wrong with you?!"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh as he realized that he had indeed made some of the best friends and allies in this life while he was classified a 'traitor' by his hometown. "It's okay. Remember girls, don't overdo it. I can't have you killing off half the population."

"Right, right, cripple, injure and incapacitate, but try not to kill, got it. Can we go now?" Anko seemed almost eager as she licked her fingers, intent on getting some fresh blood and shrill cries from her soon-to-be victims.

"Yes you may. Lunar, you be careful too. I want you back in one piece, you hear me?"

"Hai, Naruto-sama."

In a flash, both Vaste Lordes utilized a simple Sonido and disappeared. To them, it was more like instinct, and hence it was no surprise that the Shinigami all blinked when the two females just… disappeared.

Naruto, on the other hand, grinned, cracking his knuckles one by one as he stared each one down, his cerulean orbs slowly growing icy as he finished his warm up, "It's on now bitches."

* * *

_**Where Rukia was being held……**_

For the past ten minutes, loud cries of pain could be heard along with constant thuds and explosions. After the first big blast, many smaller ones followed and even someone without reiatsu could tell that something chaotic was happening to Seireitei at this moment.

Haku and Sakura had immediately gone back to their divisions to see just what was going on, and so it was only her and Hanatarou left in the holding place.

Rukia frowned as she asked Hanatarou, who was currently peeking out of the window to try and find out what in the world was happening, "Hanatarou, any luck?"

"H-hai! Oh my! You're not going to believe this, but, we're being invaded!"

"Say what?!" Rukia immediately hopped up, "Is it hell canines again? But it can't be! Or is it?"

"No, all I can see is a red blur, hey! There's another one, but I have no idea who that is. Never even seen her before, whoa! Look out! Those ribbons are dangerous!! Eh? WHOA! WATCH OUT!!! Whew, that was close, that purple energy blast could have killed them all. Hey, are those really wings?! Cool!"

Rukia, upon hearing those words, instantly froze. Could it be? Did he…was he actually stupid enough…?

Just then, a clear voice sounded right through Seireitei, a very familiar sound to almost everyone as Rukia felt tears trickle down her cheeks.

"_RUKIA!" _

Biting her lips to try and control her emotions, the petite woman could only lower her head in a complicated mixture of joy and anger as she held a hand to her mouth to prevent her sobs from being audible.

"_GET READY TO BE RESCUED BY YOURS TRULY!" _

Hanatarou could only gape as realization dawned on him, "R-rukia-san? Rukia-san! Are you okay? Was that…?"

Finally getting a grip on herself, Rukia laughed, "Yes… yes… it is the baka…"

* * *

_**I liked it. I liked it a lot. Heh, chaos man. More to come. **_

_**Just wondering, how many of you sorta guessed I would do this? A straight up approach? Most of you probably did haha, but yeah, it was fun to write. **_

_**Review man, I want to see lots of reviews commenting or guessing just what else I'm going to do to the canon storyline. I'm going to be playing around a lot. Heh heh heh. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise you a captain vs Naruto fight very soon. Don't worry, Ichigo will still fight captain level people and gain his bankai. Naruto's bankai will also be revealed quite soon I think. I've got it down already.**_

_**So people, review and tell me your thoughts. Thank you. XD**_


	26. This is War

_**A/N: Started writing this on the plane back to NZ. Just had this sudden idea on how to make everything a lot more interesting. Many of you may have noticed the lack of use of a certain trademark jutsu of Naruto, so in this chapter, I've found a loophole in the usage of 'reiatsu', and am providing you guys with what I'm hoping would be a believable scene. **_

_**Thanks a lot for the reviews and support, I truly appreciate each and every one of them. Now, please enjoy the invasion of Seireitei, heh. XD**_

_**Additional Note: Naruto manga chapter 431, best chapter EVA. Those who read it should understand why I feel so happy. After 430 chapters, we finally understand just why this is called 'NARUTO'. Two words, 'fuck yeah'. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or Bleach.**_

* * *

I Live On

Chapter 26: This is War

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he once again tried to regulate the output of his reiatsu. Ok, so what if he was this dude with, quote Ishida, insane amounts of power? Just because he's got more energy than all the others did not mean he should be jeered by Mr. Specs multiple times.

"Kurosaki!"

"What you bloody glasses?!"

"For the fiftieth time, _lower_ your reiatsu!"

"I _am_!"

"Well, lower it _more_!"

"You think it's easy don't you?"

"Yes, I do. I assuming you cannot understand simple English that I've been trying to say for the past hour." Ishida had on a very annoyed expression and was currently tapping his foot on the ground impatiently.

Well, it couldn't be helped that he was in such a bad mood. Ever since Kukaku had told them of the plan to use the special reiatsu cannonball, they were informed of the importance of 'interaction'. It was the simple concept where everyone placed their reiatsu into one single focal point, and from there, the output and hence stability of the cannonball was then managed to ensure a safe 'flight'.

The first exercise had everyone succeeding for the most part with the exception of Ichigo, who simply couldn't form a cannonball no matter what they did. Finally, it took Ganju to reveal his special secret of 'throwing himself into that circle' to get Ichigo thinking. Then came the second problem, Ichigo did succeed, but his output was simply too high. It was hectic, untamed, and completely out of control. Kukaku had to punch him unconscious in order to stop her house from getting demolished. She had to secretly admit that she was impressed by this gaki, for he seemed to be on par in terms of reiatsu with the likes of Naruto, even though he was only fifteen years old.

Yoruichi had the misfortune to get too close to a sleeping Ichigo and almost had her tail grabbed had her sixth sense not hopped in all of a sudden. It would seem that being around Naruto really had its benefits. The blond would always twirl her tail gently around his palm, caressing it as he watched the sunset while the brats continued their training. She would just relax on his shoulder and purr in content.

Hence, from then onwards, every time a hand so much as moved towards her tail, she would 'detect' it and leap for safety. Ichigo was treated to a very violent 'wake-up' call in the form of claws when a pissed black cat decided that payback was in order for such a preposterous act.

After all the chaotic humour moments, Ishida was finally assigned to teach Ichigo just how to restrain that reiatsu output of his, seeing how he was boasting that as a quincy, his control was perfect. The look of absolute horror when Ishida heard that was hilarious, and judging from the volume of laughter that came from the other teenagers, they thought so too. Ichigo merely shrugged and waited for the blue-haired quincy to get a move on while Ishida was busy confronting Kukaku as to why he was chosen for this 'tedious' task.

"You look gay, that's why." The well-endowed female easily dismissed him as she continued with her preparations.

"W-what?! T-that's just, I-I…" Ishida sputtered as his mind busily searched for a comeback.

Ichigo blanched, "Oi, oi, you better not be having weird ideas Specs."

"Why on _earth_ would I even dream of that kind of stuff?!"

"Well, then why on earth do you bring a _spare_ outfit? And what's with that cape thing?!"

"What's wrong with the cape?!"

"It looks stupid!"

"W-what?! How dare you insult my specially designed clothing!"

"Are you telling me you actually _sew_ that thing by yourself?"

"Of course! I wouldn't trust anyone else to ensure the quality of this piece of work."

"Alright, it's settled, you're gay. Chad, Ganju, you've heard the man, be careful around him from now on."

The instant nods from both males further infuriated and embarrassed Ishida as he waved his arms frantically, "What is wrong with a male sewing?!"

Ichigo shook his head in exasperation, "Specs, you're missing the point. There's nothing wrong with a man sewing, that's a very manly hobby. The problem is where said man does the sewing the night _before_ going off to some unknown place to fight all sorts of weird ass enemies and still remembers to bring a _spare_ when the first piece of that atrocity gets damaged."

"Hey, it was your fault I had to _change_ into the spare in the first place!"

"Dude, you stood too close. Come to think of it, why were you standing that close? You weren't gonna molest me were you?"

"What?! I would _never_ do that!"

"So you say. Doesn't explain why you were standing so close."

"You were _exploding_ with reiatsu practically and I had to shield the energy to prevent the whole house from collapsing."

"Wow, so now I'm a power generator gone awry."

"No you're not… or maybe, yes, that is an appropriate analogy."

"You still stood too close."

"……"

"……"

Both teenagers stood tense as they glared at each other, the 'hatred' simply gushing out of them as their heated stare generated visible sparks that scorched the ground around them. The other teenagers were all admiring this visual effect before Kukaku ended this little façade by ramming her flame-filled fist into the ground, blasting those two troublemakers into oblivion (i.e. the wall). Yelling at them all for playing around, she reminded them very clearly just what they were here for, and Ichigo had obediently walked off to continue practicing. Ishida followed him soon after, along with Tatsuki and Orihime who went to see if they could help. Chad stayed behind to hold Ganju in place just in case the man decided to have more fun teasing an already irritated Ichigo.

With Ichigo, there was an unspoken rule. He was _always_ frustrated during training.

Always.

Hence, we return back to the point where Ishida was still bitching about his inability to lower his reiatsu output. It was like a bottle leaking, with one hundred holes on the body of said bottle. To stop the water from flowing out of the bottle, one would have to cover up as many holes as possible. Ichigo, as of now, was having a lot of trouble 'covering up' said holes.

It was lucky that he at least understood why this was happening. With the others for example, they would have at most ten 'holes' in their 'bottle', and for them to cover up five of ten all at once would be no sweat. However, with Ichigo, not only did he have ten times more the number of 'holes', but the rate at which the 'water' was leaking out of the bottle was way faster than that of the others. Therefore, for him to lower his reiatsu output was much more difficult compared to Ishida, as his concentration and control could only get him so far.

Ishida clapped a hand to his forehead after Ichigo failed to follow his instruction for the umpteenth time, "Are you enjoying this or something? Because I certainly am not."

"Ah shut up specs. You're ruining my concentration."

Cue twitch eyebrow.

Just when an argument was about to break out, Tatsuki suddenly poked her head in through the door, "Hey guys, Yoruichi-san gave the order to go now! Get ready in five minutes!" And with that she disappeared.

Both teenagers stood there, silent and dumbfounded, staring at one another.

"She's joking right?"

"If we let you in the cannonball right now, we'll all die… without doubt."

"Hey, I'm not that bad."

"Yes, you are."

"……"

"……"

Once again, an awkward silence descended upon the duo before Ichigo shook his head, "Let's just go."

"I actually agree…"

It wouldn't be long before the two realized that as they were being awfully childish during such an important time, more important things were happening.

Namely in the form of chaos.

Supplied by Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

_**In Seireitei……**_

It was truly a sight to behold. Never before had any form of trouble caused all thirteen captains of Soul Society to stand before the culprit. Yet here they all were, along with their lieutenants, staring down at the blond male standing below, arms crossed with two hollows, Vaste Lordes at that, beside him. He had a smug smirk on his face, with no fear at being surrounded by hundreds of Shinigami from all divisions.

The funny thing was that Naruto had been the one to 'find' them, not the other way round. Since the start of this 'invasion', Yamamoto had already called for a Captains Meeting straight away, and it was _during _that meeting where a huge explosion was heard just outside the building, and right after that, a huge wave of reiatsu laced with severe killing intent was directed at them. It was easily recognizable as the traitor Uzumaki.

Taking the lead in going outside to meet with this young man that dared try Seireitei's patience, he was slightly surprised to find two females standing beside him. They looked to be Shinigami almost, had it not been for the way their reiatsu was projected. The quality of it had a dark tint that just felt hollow like. It didn't take long before the captains realized that there were two Vaste Lordes in the vicinity.

Soifon's face had visibly changed after seeing the black-clad angel and her eyes held a cold that Naruto had never seen before. It was chilling, without emotion except hatred and rage driving it on. Shaking his head inwardly, he sighed realizing that Soifon didn't place as much trust in him as he had hoped, but then again, it was to be expected. Even Unohana didn't seem too happy, and that was saying something.

Ukitake and Kyoraku both looked grim, Hitsugaya was frowning all the while, as though wondering just what he was up to. Kenpachi just smiled all the way, in his eyes, Naruto was probably prey right now. The tall dude had been itching for a fight since forever.

And there was the main character he was interested in. Aizen Sosuke, the great mastermind behind all these traitor stuff along with tons of other despicable things that he didn't even want to mention. He had thought Orochimaru and Akatsuki had been the worst of all scum. He was wrong.

Not even bothering to act scared, Naruto simply raised an eyebrow as tons of Shinigami appeared around them, led by their respective lieutenants. Needless to say, the sight of Marechiyo leading the second division made him feel disgusted. To what extent was this old man willing to place his subordinates in danger for the sake of fake glory?

Naturally, that didn't sit all too well with Naruto, and combine that with the accusing gazes from Hinamori and Kira, he was in a word, pissed. Gin and Aizen were responsible, yes, but he was hoping for more faith. From the looks of it, those two didn't even seem to be under Kyoka Suigetsu's hypnotism as well. They appeared to be willingly opposing him.

On the other hand, it would seem that only Yugito was present, for the fourth division only had a few minor healers here as back up, seeing how most of the skilled ones were back at the headquarters dealing with the injured. Judging from the scathing look she sent him, he concluded that she wasn't too pleased with his sudden appearance in this form. That or she was angry that he disappeared in the first place.

Anko could be heard growling as she suddenly emitted a huge burst of reiatsu, eyes locked onto none other than Soifon, "I don't like the look she's giving me…"

"Be calm Anko." Lunar drawled as she analyzed their surroundings. These pests were nothing compared to what they could do, so even if they were closed off in a ring, there was no need to worry. The main problem was the thirteen beings standing on that pedestal, especially the old man.

"So… you have decided to come back, have you Uzumaki?" Interestingly enough, it was Aizen who started the conversation.

Naruto didn't even acknowledge him as he looked right at Yamamoto, "So, old man, like my entrance?"

"Watch your tone, brat!" His anger was apparent as he looked at the damage caused to the very place that he had protected since the birth of Shinigami. This kid had been the reason why the peace they had maintained suffer so much, not once but _twice_ in the short time he had been in Seireitei. He was punished for the first, and now, it would seem that he was back for revenge.

"Tsk, tsk, grumpy as always. I assume you understand what I'm back here for?"

"You'll be very stupid if you think you're getting it." Gazing condescendingly at the blond, the old man didn't even open his eyes as he spoke.

"Ah, but you forget. I'm best at surprising people."

"That element has been made useless the moment we appeared. Stop your games and prepare for arrest. I've had enough of this pointless banter."

"So harsh, but I don't see how you should be arresting me."

"Uzumaki!" Tousen interrupted as he stepped forward, "Mind your tone!"

"Shut up blind bat, no one's talking to you." Naruto dismissed the ninth division captain without a thought, focusing instead on the old man, "So, how do you actually intend to capture me?"

Bristling in anger at being insulted in such a way, Tousen had been tempted to send a kido at the traitor to peg him down a notch when he noticed the white hollow on the right, ribbons ready to counter any time.

Lunar continued in her dreamy whisper, "I suggest you not take any action of aggression, lest we be forced to retaliate."

"Silence hollow, just who do you think you're talking to?" His tone was quiet, yet filled with an arrogance that seemed disturbingly contrasting to his usually calm texture.

Yamamoto easily ignored Tousen, and instead, continued facing Naruto. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the young man before him, "There is no excuse for a Shinigami to associate himself with the likes of such tainted beings. You have committed a sin, Uzumaki, and for that, you shall be punished!"

Tapping his staff into the ground twice, the entire area descended into silence instantly as the grand general gave his order, "All lieutenants shall lead their respective divisions in subduing the traitor along with his accomplices."

Naruto snorted, "Only lieutenants? I was expecting more force with two Vaste Lordes."

Yamamoto growled, "Do not fool me boy. Those two may have the aura, but their power far pales in comparison to a real one. Those things that stand beside you are nothing but hybrids with an above average reiatsu supply."

In an instant, Naruto's orbs grew deathly cold, "Take it back. Now."

The old man merely stood his stance, not bothering to answer.

What flowed out of the blond as of now was no longer reiatsu, but pure killing intent. Only in the living world did the enemies realize what it meant to have a complete fear of death when facing the Crimson Storm. Hence, it was with great surprise when old Yamamoto found himself slightly discomforted by merely gazing at the blond figure.

This had nothing to do with reiatsu capacity, but merely one of mental willpower. The mere projection of thoughts instilled into other people's minds, the basics of the Yamanaka clan. Naruto took it and improved on it, implementing it to killing intent, giving the world a whole new meaning to the term 'fear'.

Most would simply associate fear with death, or other substances such as blood, or even situations such as height. Those would all be correct, but there was the most deadly one of them all, where one was convinced he had _nothing_. Not physically, not mentally. The forceful arrest of any meaning to that person's existence. It wasn't just dying. It was the termination of everything, be it good or bad.

The Shinigami surrounding them had taken a few steps back in order to get away from the dark red aura that was emanating from Naruto, trying to prevent their extreme distress from showing. Shinigami were already dead… hence it didn't exist the fear of 'dying'. This was the reason why his killing intent worked better on them than probably anyone else in all realms.

It had once been sealed, never to be shown again unless he was facing enemies like Akatsuki, for every time he used it, he seemed to withdraw into a shell, letting his basic instincts take over, along with Kyuubi's intensified bloodlust, the actions he administered on the enemy were brutal and merciless. The only impressive feat was that against comrades, he would never express this form of aggressiveness.

Hence, it was the first time in his death, that Naruto showed Seireitei, that he was no longer the kindhearted, all-forgiving Shinigami that he was a year ago. Things change over time, and this time…

"Lunar, Anko, stand back."

Both females stared at him in surprise, wondering just what he was going to do. However, the moment Naruto clasped his hands together in one rapid motion, her eyes widened, "You're actually going to use…"

A sudden eruption of reiatsu appeared around Naruto, crimson completely flooding the area as many of the other Shinigami raised arms to shield themselves from the torrent.

Yamamoto had already taken a few steps back towards the building when he felt this sudden surge. The other captains had all followed him behind, though a few of them had wanted to watch just what happened, and hence, they too, were surprised when this sudden increase of power was felt.

Right before their eyes, a feat deemed impossible appeared.

"Kido no Kin: Tajuu Kage Bunshin! _(Forbidden Laws of the Kido: Multiple Shadow Clones)_" was all Naruto whispered as he let his hands drop to his sides. His eyes showed no emotion as he took in the utter shock and amazement from the Shinigami, even the Captains.

Anko gave a soft whistle, "Still got it…"

Lunar however, was seen speechless as she witnessed the scene before her. It was just unbelievable. There were no other words to describe it.

"What in the world…?!" Nanao gasped as she tried to find some way to express the disbelief she currently felt.

"No way!" Renji yelled as he gaped.

"You've got to be kidding me." Hinamori shook her head, trying to convince herself that it was all just an illusion.

"It would seem that we have a problem." Sarutobi chuckled, the wide smirk on his face showing that he didn't seem to be the least worried like the others.

In the background, Yugito was seen quietly slipping away as she grinned, "Now that he's pulled _that_ out…"

Anko laughed, "It's official. They're screwed."

A grand total of one thousand Narutos stood inside the circle that the Shinigami had made, glaring back at anyone that even dared to look them the wrong way. All of them looked exactly like the original, what's more, they even _felt_ the same in terms of reiatsu. There was simply no way to tell one from the other.

Suddenly, Anko flew into the air, grabbing Lunar by the arm and settled on another building some distance from their current location.

"Anko! What are you doing?"

"Trust me, you do _not_ wanna be near him at this moment. Just watch, and be impressed. As his ally, that's all you can do." Her grin was infectious as the brunette couldn't help but give a small smile, "I see."

"That's enough! Don't think I do not know of that technique Uzumaki. They burst with a mere touch. Do not be fooled. Continue with the arrest!" Yamamoto ordered, dismissing the act as a mere mirage as well.

Without warning, all the Narutos suddenly started moving, weaving around as they stood at attention in an orderly formation, in the shape of square, with the original Naruto in the middle.

A few of the bold ones heeded his call and charged at the Narutos. It was successful and all… until they reached the 'fake' Narutos, where blades suddenly materialized into their palms, and with those, all it took were a few slashes before these Shinigami were sent crashing back into their comrades with new scars as their reward.

Another horde had attacked at the same time and chose to leap from a higher footing. That however, simply earned them an arsenal of Kido completely unheard of in Seireitei, involving not simply fire, but even wind and lightning. Helpless to defend, they were mere ducks waiting to be shot down as one thousand Narutos all took aim, ending the futile attack in seconds.

"Shinobi Seijin: Houen no jin! _(Sacred Formation Arts of Shinobi: Square Surround)_" Naruto leveled a cool gaze at the Captains, "This… is exactly why I think Seireitei needs a wake-up call."

The clones prevented any Shinigami from even nearing them, even if they were to jump high, the instant kido blasts would smash them backwards. This was the perfect way to defend against all directions.

Focusing solely on the surprised individuals before him, Naruto raised his right arm high, "Your views…" Bringing it down in one sharp swing, he halted it right before his chest, and once again, the Narutos moved, only this time, they took the shape of a triangle filled with scattered sand almost.

"Gyorin no jin. _(Fish Scales Formation)_" With a single nod from Naruto, the clones dashed forward, rushing the Shinigami groups with ease. The assault was extremely simple for the speed at which they charged was completely beyond the expectations of the Shinigami.

None of them had been trained in taking on hordes of enemies, merely one-on-one fighting. That had been the unspoken rule of Seireitei, for they had never imagined themselves facing a situation such as this. Even if hollows were to attack in groups, the individuals would group to gather, and take them on one by one. However, this could not happen for now, they were scattered all over the place, outnumbered at least five to one.

Before Yamamoto's very eyes, the defense that his Shinigami had set ever since Naruto and his two accomplices had taken step before him was ruined just like that. Gripping his staff tightly, he glared at the blond, who continued to stare at him with those cold, icy orbs.

"Your mindset…" A wave of his right hand caused the formation to change once more, "Gankou no jin. _(Slanted Pace Formation)_" Forming a diagonal line this time, the forces were further more spread out, with the Narutos easily united, yet the Shinigami completely separate and deserted from their comrades. The cries of pain increased by the second, with more and more getting injured.

Unohana couldn't help but frown at that. She hated seeing people hurt, and yet, she knew that this was necessary. Naruto had, on multiple occasions, discussed with her the different ways that could be used in training. They had briefly talked about warfare, and though Unohana had not been fully convinced, she did entertain the idea of training in preparation in case that day would come.

The fourth division would also be better prepared, and hence, she had agreed for Naruto to spend a whole week teaching them just what to do. When Sakura came to the division, she was pleasantly surprised to learn that the pink-haired female had been the one to lead these operations.

And now that she was actually witnessing it, she couldn't help but be impressed. She had seen those Kage Bunshin of Naruto before, and had known that they would burst had a more violent blow been so much as dealt to them, even a minor spurt of reiatsu might have caused it to dispel, and yet here they were, shrugging off injuries like they were nothing. Just what had Naruto done to make them this way?

Said blond chose to change the formation once again, waving his right hand outwards horizontally, curving his arm inwards as he executed the move. Half the clones obeyed his command and flanked to the right, pushing the battered Shinigami towards the middle.

Naruto then repeated the same action with his left hand, only waving it to the left, and sure enough, the remaining clones moved to the left, pushing the Shinigami into one giant crowd in the middle, meaning this time, the clones were the ones surrounding the Shinigami.

"Tsuru Tsubasa no jin. _(Wings of the Crane Formation)_" Bringing both arms together, the Shinigami soon found blades at their throats, each and every one of them pinned in between two curved walls of clones, each silent and deadly, ready to erase their existence with but an order from the original.

"You see old man. They're outdated." Tilting his head slightly as he now stood alone in the centre of this open space, while the clones held the remaining Shinigami hostage. The lieutenants didn't even have the time to react before their subordinates were already subdued.

Aizen remained strangely silent throughout all this, his eyes scanning the area, calculating and analyzing all the while. Gin merely kept his fox-like smirk on, while Tousen frowned. It was true, the appearance of this technique of Uzumaki's was unexpected…

Zaraki was impressed as he laughed, "Now that's what I call overkill, good stuff!"

Kyoraku nodded as a small smile appeared on his lips, "A graceful display of tactics."

Komamura didn't say anything, but merely stayed on guard.

Ukitake coughed, and looked at Yamamoto to gauge his reaction.

Mayuri however, was having a field day, "Oh, I simply must have him for my experiment! This brings forth so many ideas!"

Soifon clenched her fists as she saw the scene before her, wondering if this was truly the power that Naruto had held all this time. He had shown a lot of potential but never would she have dreamed of even witnessing this type of situation. Ever since he reached here, it had been that one glance at the start, and that was it. She had never seen this side of him before, completely detached from his own being it would seem. All that remained was the need to complete a mission objective, anything else didn't matter.

It didn't change anything though. He simply proved that he was a traitor, and now that she had seen it with her very eyes, she would not need to hold back. Uzumaki would die by her hands…

Byakuya closed his eyes, as though this had nothing to do with him. In all honesty, he had somewhat suspected this type of confrontation ever since Gin brought back Rukia. He had visited her once and reached the simple conclusion that Naruto was indeed still in Karakura.

After the initial verdict was made official, Byakuya had done some thinking of his own. One such as Uzumaki Naruto had no reason to be a traitor, and hence, whether or not he would become a threat was of little concern. It was because of this blond that he had learned to pay more attention to this sister of his, and from it, he obtained a new type of love. Sibling love. Rukia had been pleasantly surprised when his brother seemed to have 'melted' slightly that day, and from then, their relationship developed significantly from what they had in the past.

He had heard many stories from both Renji and Rukia about Naruto, and after Naruto was ordered to be 'exiled' to Karakura, Byakuya had personally invited the blond for a chat, to better understand him, only to find that he was a very unique individual. Surprisingly enough, they hit off just fine, with Naruto's punkish attitude contrasting his noble, regal manner. They had settled the event where Byakuya was the one to arrest Naruto and had agreed there was no hard feelings. In fact, Naruto had openly told him in their conversation of how exactly he felt about the security of Seireitei. He had complimented the trainings division six had received, for they were one of the better off divisions after the hell canines had trashed the place.

The man was impressed with Naruto's assessment of how to better improve the measures and his outlook as to why they were so easily invaded. Realizing that the blond before him was one of a kind, the Kuchiki had simply taken it all in stride and bid him a good journey after the end of their conversation.

Hence, he was mildly surprised when Naruto became a traitor all of a sudden. When Rukia lost contact with Seireitei for such a long time, he began to suspect that it had something to do with Naruto, and judging from the edgy expressions of his sister and the sudden unnatural lack of enthusiasm revolving topics of the blond hinted that he was correct in his hypothesis.

Giving a slight glance at the blond, Byakuya shook his head slightly at the explosive way that Naruto had handled things, and decided to just watch this all play out. He wouldn't take any actions unless ordered this time, for he was intrigued as to just how Uzumaki was going to prove that Fate indeed was nothing.

Unohana however, had her eyes locked on Aizen, scrutinizing him, observing his every move. It had been extremely suspicious that Naruto would openly be so hostile to both Tousen and him. Ever since that incident one hundred years ago, where Urahara Kisuke and Shihoin Yoruichi fled Seireitei, she had been wary of the fifth division captain. Could the mastermind truly be him?

Hitsugaya had to hand it to Naruto. As angry as he was for seeing the blond rough up his subordinates like that, he realized that none of them had mortal injuries, and understood that this was perhaps Naruto's way of showing Yamamoto just how lacking in defense Seireitei really was. Brave and loud as always, it would seem. Shaking his head at all this chaos, he couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed that his own group of Shinigami was taken out so easily. Perhaps he should have upped their training much more…

Yamamoto was furious, for in all his years of leading this place, there had never been one that dared to challenge his way of protecting Seireitei. He had been certain that his knowledge and his colleagues along with their subordinates would be able to brave any dangers that presented itself to this holy place. And yet now… this… this brat…

"Uzumaki…" His tone was hoarse as he glared at this youngster.

Naruto simply held up his right hand, and gave a snap of fingers, "Katsu… _(Explode)_"

One by one, all one thousand of the Kage Bunshin blew up, blasting the trapped Shinigami into the nearby infra structure, causing more damage to the surroundings along with minor burns to their bodies. Before long, they were rendered unconscious or incapacitated as they landed onto the ground, or whatever surface they had been smashed into.

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes again, "Don't get too cocky… brat…"

Ice cold orbs changed to reveal cerulean eyes, "Just a reminder…" For a split second, Naruto's pupils moved to the right, gesturing to the position where Aizen was standing, before returning to normal, his voice quiet, "You mess with me…" Widening his eyes on purpose as he once again gestured towards Aizen, he continued, "You pay back ten fold!"

The old man closed his eyes for a moment, before stepping forward, "Ryuujin Jakka!" Heeding his partner's call, the staff transformed into a fiery blade, before an intense wave of flames struck at Naruto. The white tints of the fire licked at Naruto's skin as the blond instantly leapt backwards, utilizing several Shunpo at once where he met up with the two Vaste Lordes once again.

Yamamoto frowned, "Do not think that those petty tricks will work on one of my caliber, Uzumaki. Know your place, traitor."

Naruto smirked, "Better not underestimate people, general. You might regret it." Sensing yet another whip of fire aimed at him, the blond instantly took to the skies as he leapt off once again, evading the attack, "Sorry to inform you, but I shall now be taking my leave. I'm not stupid enough to take on all thirteen captains at once."

Giving them a mock salute, "Well then, let the war begin."

In a flash, all three invaders disappeared from the scene as Yamamoto sheathed Ryujin Jakka, his eyebrows firmly knit together.

"Ne, Yama-ji, what do we do now?" Kyoraku asked in a mild tone.

"Hush, Shunsui. Do not take that tone with me. This cannot be forgiven. All captains and their lieutenants," Turning around to face them, he announced, "have permission to fully release their zanpakuto in preparations to annihilate the invaders. I want them eliminated as soon as possible, am I clear?"

Each captain gave their respective nod to show their acknowledgement, yet the lieutenants were all amazed to hear that simply three people was enough to get Yamamoto-Genryusai dono to issue such a severe order. Just how strong was Naruto?

Whipping his haori behind him, he turned to leave. Just as he passed Unohana however, his staff glowed slightly. This particular scene was unnoticed by Aizen for the torso of Yamamoto blocked the light. Unohana merely closed her eyes and gave a slight bow to show that she understood.

After the old man left, the fourth division captain couldn't help but smile as she stared in the direction where Naruto had run off.

_You truly are amazing, Naruto. Don't let us down. _

Then, staring at the mess in front of her, she sighed as she knew that her division would have to come and heal all the Shinigami. Looked like she would have to stay up all night once again.

Hence, the reason why she felt like slapping one Kyoraku Shunsui who was now whining for Sake at a very irritated Nanao.

Naruto, on the other hand was rushing towards the centre of Seireitei, nodding as both Anko and Lunar kept up with his pace, "Alright, they should be arriving about now. If anything happens, I want you two to shield them."

"Hai." Simultaneous replies were heard as they continued travelling to their destination. They had just come from the north, where all the captains had their meetings, Naruto could only hope that Yamamoto got his message. As of now, the next course of action would be for the unexpected Ryoka, Ichigo and co to stir up some trouble. Only then would he be able to realize Yamamoto's stand on this matter.

Whether or not Seireitei survives this crisis would be up to him…

* * *

_**I'm ending it here. Give you guys something to think about. Next chap would be the beginning of captain fights I believe. Now, most of you should have understood that Yamamoto caught onto Naruto's hidden meanings within the formations, and hence wanted to talk to Unohana. If you didn't understand them, it didn't matter, it'll be explained later. Ichigo and co would also begin their journey within Seireitei, heh. **_

_**I decided to go for a different type of fighting scene this time. Too many one-on-one scenes, and too little war scenes man. Needed to spice things up. **_

_**Hope you liked it! I apologize once again for the late update. **_

_**Do review and tell me your thoughts, other than that, I guess I'll be off now. C'ya. XD**_


	27. Let's Get It Started

_**A/N: Seems like people are egging on the inevitable catfight between Soifon and Anko, or the final showdown between Naruto, Soifon and Yoruichi. Have to say, you guys are gonna find out for yourself just who is fighting who. Heh. **_

_**Hope you enjoy the invasion, and as always, I do things quite differently from the manga. XD**_

_**The reviews are very welcome at this time, heh. I thank each and every one of you for giving me the support. **_

_**Before I begin, I thank DarkHeroOrion and Pudgypudge for discussing possible ideas for the fights to come. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or Bleach.**_

* * *

I Live On

Chapter 27: Let's Get it Started

"Retsu, what is the meaning of this?" Yamamoto cursed as he once again expressed his extreme displeasure at Unohana's knowing smile.

"Why, Sotaichou, I'm merely showing my pride – "

"Enough with that pride! Are you able to explain just why he felt that he had the authority in taking things into his own hands?" It would seem that the old man was not in the least satisfied with how their last confrontation went.

Unohana chuckled, before taking on a more serious tone, "Genryusai-dono, surely you have noticed that something seems amiss amongst our very own ranks?"

Yamamoto frowned, before sighing, "Yes, as much as I hate to admit it, my old age is catching up to me."

"You and I both know that this is no reason for you to become so lenient." Unohana whispered as her face was shrouded with indifference, "One hundred years ago, _that_ incident – "

"I know… I know…" Waving his hand, "But at that time, the evidence were all pointing towards them. I had nothing to back me up, and alerting the enemy then would have put the entire Seireitei in threat." Placing his staff by the seat, he continued, "Besides, Urahara will take care of them."

Unohana shook her head in exasperation, "You do realize that you can't always play real people as pieces in Shogi. It's not going to work. Naruto understands that, hence the reason he's doing all this."

The fourth division captain had gone straight to Yamamoto's office after the meeting, and was faced with a skeptical general-captain. Judging from his look, the old man understood the hidden information within Naruto's formations as well.

"Retsu, I cannot simply gamble because Uzumaki decides to. There are just too many things – "

"All these years, you've planned, searched, did everything you could to find the 'culprit'. We both had our suspicions as to who they could be, and were subsequently proved wrong over and over." Shaking her head, "The more I think of it, the more convinced I am."

Yamamoto closed his eyes, letting the silence permeate the air, before clenching his fists, "Given the chaos within Seireitei already, I suppose I do have no other choice."

Unohana smiled, "Precisely."

Glaring at her, "Don't think this matter is over, young lady. That brat will be punished. Mark my words."

Raising an eyebrow in amusement, Unohana laughed as she headed for the door, "Well then, I shall leave you to your thoughts."

The old man eyed her closely, before growling, "Retsu! Don't go helping that little rebel now. He's causing enough trouble as it is."

"I wouldn't dream of doing that, Genryusai-dono. I'm only his surrogate mother after all." Hiding the smirk as she left the room, Unohana decided that after so many months, she finally had some good news to tell her subordinates.

Miyu would finally be happy…

Yamamoto, on the other hand, sat back at his desk, his chin on his hands as his mind worked furiously, trying to predict just what else could go wrong.

It wasn't long before Sarutobi entered the room with two cups of tea, a smile on his face, "I suggest you take the time to relax."

"Tch, easy for you to say." Yamamoto leaned back in his seat as he took a sip, "You seem awfully happy."

"Why yes, I do." Sarutobi grinned, "He got away with all that after all."

"No he won't! After all this is over, he will be rightfully punished!" The general-captain smashed his fist onto the table, snarling as he replayed the scene in his mind, "Just who does the punk think he is?"

The ex-shinobi laughed, "You're just upset that someone finally had the guts to challenge you. Last I heard, only Kyoraku and Ukitake dared to attempt such a feat."

Yamamoto grumbled, "He's just gave me a whole lot of trouble to deal with…"

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow, "And what you really mean is?"

With much reluctance, the general-captain gave a feral grin, "Perhaps it's time I show those youngsters just what old men can really do…"

* * *

_**With Naruto and co…**_

It had been just as they planned. A bright blue orb appeared in the sky, unnoticed by most Shinigami. Flashing every now and then, the blue sphere then clashed with the invisible energy shield of Seireitei, sending shockwaves through the ground, alerting all those within the area of its presence.

Naruto frowned as he wondered just why the cannon ball didn't crash straight through. He would have thought those kids would manage this trick in but an hour. Glancing at Anko, he sighed, "Go on."

The black angel rose to the air with ease, before aiming her palm at the spot which the sphere was coming in contact with. Gathering reiatsu within her, Anko let loose one concentrated blast of energy that soon split into five smaller ones, ramming into spots but metres away from the actual point of contact.

That way, the energy supplied to the shield would be diverted, and hence, those teenagers might have an easier chance entering. Frowning slightly as they still failed to pull through, Anko was tempted to fire an even bigger blast when six figures were launched out into the sky. It would appear that the sphere holding them together had dissipated from the rush of reiatsu just now.

Amongst the cries for help, Naruto could vaguely hear Yoruichi's order to 'join hands' lest they get separated. It was also with great amusement to see that Ichigo and Ganju failed in that aspect and were the only ones that would be sent flying to some unknown place due to the backlash of the disruption of reiatsu in the cannonball.

Lunar glanced at Naruto, "Shall I?"

"Please do."

Smiling slightly, the brunette sent her white ribbons towards the two teenagers who were currently sailing in the direction of Seireitei's very own rubbish dump, not that they knew it.

Hence, it was with great surprise when Ichigo found his speed actually decreasing, before halting to a stop all together, almost squeezing all the breath he had within him out of his body as something laced itself around his torso. Before he could even react and curse like Ganju, he was dragged back with equal force, which meant that he soon found himself crashing towards the ground, face-first.

Naturally, the orange-haired boy didn't appreciate this one bit, and instantly removed Zangetsu, stabbing it into the ground with a firm grip, using the blade as a pivot to enable a flip instead of a direct hit. Ganju however, was a bit slow on the uptake, and was of course, treated to a mouthful of dirt and lots of pain as he landed in a heap.

"Who the _fuck_ did this to me?!" The gangster wannabe leapt of the ground, waving his right fist as his left hand covered most of his face, rubbing furiously in an attempt to lessen the pain.

"That would be me." Lunar spoke in that soft, dreamy tone of hers, "Though I fail to see just why you would add a vulgarity to that sentence."

Naruto couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in amusement as twin torrents of blood began to shoot out from the Shiba's nose, as his face took on an extremely perverted expression. Granted, Lunar was dressed in a very alluring white gown, with the grace of a goddess, the elegance of a queen and the sexuality of a very sensual female…

It wasn't too surprising that as Naruto proceeded down that line of thought, his right hand rose before landing with a resounding slap on Ganju's cheek, eliciting a shriek of agony from the Shiba.

"What the hell… it's YOU!!!!" Ganju yelled in something akin to frustration and anger as he pointed a finger at Naruto, "What are you doing here?! Scratch that, what the fuck was that for just now?!"

The blond simply waved his hand absentmindedly, "You were ogling at my woman. That's not nice." His left arm circled itself around the brunette's waist as he continued, "As for why I'm here, I don't believe you have the knowledge required to participate in this operation." Naruto's smirk only widened as Ganju increased his swearing.

Needless to say, he had no idea just how much the very action of caring for Lunar meant to the brunette. Though her expression didn't change much, you could see in her eyes a grateful tint masked by amusement.

Anko snorted, wiggling her eyebrows at Lunar who simply scoffed and dismissed her with a wave of hand. The brunette then decided to antagonize Anko a bit more as she then snuggled within Naruto's half-embrace, laying her face on his chest as she cooed.

The purple-haired Vaste Lorde was not pleased. Hissing, she walked over to Naruto and bashed him on the head, "Since when was she _your_ woman?"

Naruto blinked, "Huh?" He then looked down to see a very obedient Lunar, somehow managing to look very innocent while being all curled up in his arms, gazing up at him.

"Oh… Well, to be honest, I'm not too sure. For some reason, that sounded right." Smiling slightly, "But given her response, I don't think she's disagreeing. Are you Lunar?"

"Not at all, Naruto-sama." Her grin widened at Anko's jealous expression.

Needless to say, dark looks were continuously fired at her even after Naruto separated himself from her, choosing instead to analyze the situation at hand. Anko even got Tatsuki and Orihime in a small circle, whispering and pointing at her as she stood at ease by Naruto's side.

Perhaps it was like the blond said. It just _felt right_ to be doing this. For the split moment, Lunar might have believed that simply being there with him was her goal. However, her mind quickly erased such a foolish thought. Serving him was her duty, and hence, there should be nothing personal involved.

It would become very interestingly later on when Naruto discovered just what things Lunar deemed 'personal'. It would become more thrilling when the answer was 'not a lot'.

Yoruichi didn't even bother with the gossip and headed straight for Naruto's shoulder, where she purred as his fingers lightly brushed through her fur, "Bad flight?"

"Hm, you have no idea."

"True. Was it Ichigo?"

"Partially."

"Ah, so Ganju really is stupid."

"Hey, I heard that!" The Shiba didn't seem to be stopping in his rant after that comment. Not that anyone really cared. Ichigo, Ishida and Chad were simply watching Ganju's soliloquy with great interest, as though viewing an insane monkey let out of zoo for the first time in its life.

Yoruichi chuckled, "So, fill me in on the details."

Naruto shrugged, "Nothing much. I just busted the West Gate off the hinges, wrecked havoc everywhere, then went straight for the Central Hall, confronted all the captains, gave the old man a piece of my mind, showed them what it meant to have one thousand of the same person fighting you at once, and that's about it."

The ex-Second Division captain stared at him in disbelief, "Are you kidding? Wait, I'm not even going to ask how you ripped the Gate down. What do you mean 'one thousand of the same person'?"

"Kage bunshin at its finest, reiatsu version." A small grin could be seen as he continued explaining to a dazzled Yoruichi, "Applications of reiatsu helped me with that one. Before I kept creating clones by using the same theory as in the living world. That was to 'split' my chakra. However, in death, you can't just 'split' you energy up. It's within and around your entire being, supporting your existence all the way, hence you can expel an outrageous amount if you wanted. So, when I thought I was 'splitting' my energy when I first used Kage bunshin, I was actually simply creating a model, before applying a layer of reiatsu that equaled the usual amount of energy that would be required for a clone on the outside."

For some reason, Naruto was happily ignoring the crowds of Shinigami they were beginning to draw. Ichigo however, was beginning to get a little uneasy, "Hello? We're surrounded over here!" The teenager had already knocked Ganju unconscious to shut him up, and was currently glaring at Naruto for being all relaxed in an enemy area.

Shaking his head in exasperation, "Kid, I'm not going to lead you through everything. This is an _invasion_. I set the tone. You're supposed to emphasize it. Do what you think you can, and put your skills to good use. Use the information given to you by us Shinigami to decide on a form of plan. Do not worry about back-up, because as you can see, the three of us, along with good old Yoruichi over here should be more than enough."

His smile soon diminished as the black cat revealed its displeasure by giving him a sharp slash on the cheeks, "Grrr…"

"I didn't mean 'old', old. You know what I meant…"

"Grrr…"

"I don't exactly appreciate you growling at me from such a close distance. I like my face intact thank you."

"Don't ever say that again."

"Oh please, women and their age crap… Alright, I'll shut up now." After being faced with glares from all the present females, the blond decided to be smart and take the easy way out.

Ichigo started for a moment, before frowning, "So you're saying…"

Naruto nodded, "I didn't name you 'leader' for nothing you know."

"Suh-wu-eeet!" In a flash, his entire posture changed. Feral qualities began to appear as he unleashed a Getsuga Tenshou in one swift motion, blasting all the stupid Shinigami that dared stand in his way to kingdom come.

"Alright peepz, we're moving out." Not even bothering to spare a glance to his shocked friends, he charged off, leaving a bunch of crippled Shinigami in his wake. It wasn't surprising. Ichigo was just _that_ good.

Chad sighed, before quickly following his best friend. Ishida tried to calculate the logic of such a move, before following as well.

"He must have realized by now that there's this component called 'unpredictability' present within you two that any forethought about the actions of you two would come to naught in the end anyway." Yoruichi purred as Naruto scratched her ears.

"Meh, some just never learn." He grinned playfully, before looking at Lunar, "Sorry, but – "

The brunette simply kissed him on the lips before departing just as swiftly, only with much more elegance than the previous three.

That action, of course, left Naruto standing bewildered in his spot, wondering just what had happened.

Yoruichi had to wave her paw before his eyes several times before getting an understandable response from the blond, "One kiss and you're like that? Such a lightweight."

Blinking, Naruto was about to respond when Orihime was seen rushing towards the group that was currently causing a lot of chaos, and generally, having a lot of fun with the Shinigami who were trying to defend their homes. Keyword being _trying_.

"Hime? Where are you going?" The blond asked, thoroughly surprised.

The cute girl skidded to a halt in her tracks, and maintaining the motion of running, except that she was doing it on the same spot, she spoke, "They don't have a healer, so I thought…" Her sentence drifted off as she realized just what Naruto was staring at. Blushing, she stopped her 'jogging' and crossed her arms above her chest, "What are you doing?"

For some reason, Naruto's throat felt very dry, "Er… nothing! I was just, erm, admiring your physique."

"It means that he was enjoying how your breasts bobbed up and down as you jogged." Yoruichi piped from his shoulder, causing him to immediately sputter his denial at even thinking of doing such a thing.

Rolling her eyes at his hormones, Orihime was about to continue when Anko waved her back, "Don't be silly Hime-chan, Lunar's not there for display."

The orange-haired girl had on an extremely adorable pout as she thought this over, "Lunar-san's can heal?"

Anko nodded with a straightforward nod, "Yes."

"But why haven't I seen her perform any medical…"

"Ah, that's because I tend to focus more on destruction, and in order to cover me, she has to cause destruction as well. You know what they say; the best defense is a good offense."

The rather amusing bit of this conversation was that Anko managed to hold a straight face as she spoke, as though all the things she just said were normal.

"But, but what if you get hurt?"

"Hurt? Oh, you mean scratches? That's easy, we just lick them better. It actually works really well."

Orihime tilted her head, "L-lick it better? But, but…"

"Oh, you mean places we can't reach. Oh Hime-chan, why are you even asking, we lick them for each other of course." She laughed a hearty laugh as she patted Orihime multiple times on the back as said girl blushed a deep crimson.

Naruto deadpanned, "Anko… I would appreciate it if you didn't scar them for life."

Glaring back indignantly, she argued, "What! I'm just telling her the truth!"

"Precisely."

"Hey! What do you mean by that?!"

Ignoring her pointedly, Naruto turned back to Yoruichi, whose tail was currently curled around his neck, acting as a hold as she slept through all these conversations.

Tatsuki had to hold Anko down in order to prevent her from attacking Naruto then. The purple-haired Vaste Lorde huffed before waving at the two teenage girls, "Come on, let's go. We'll leave those two to their lovey-dovey sessions." Wrinkling her nose in mock disgust, Anko flew to the skies as Tatsuki and Orihime followed her from the roofs of buildings. That way, they would meet with less resistance.

However, Anko's occasional reiatsu blasts at random buildings along with those muttering she keeps doing were more than a bit unsettling.

Naruto prodded Yoruichi awake, before once again launching into his explanation as to how his Kage bunshin had become all awesome and hardout.

Said cat simply yawned as he continued blabbering, before piping, "I've been meaning to ask you a question."

"Hm? What?"

"You really do _love_ explaining all these theories, don't you?"

"Why yes! The execution is fine and all, but without the calculations and forethought, simply execution would be pointless."

"I knew it."

"Huh?"

"Another mad scientist in the making." Shaking her head in exasperation, Yoruichi opted to sleep once again, ignoring the confused expression on Naruto's face.

"… Er… Was it something I said?"

* * *

_**Seireitei, Fourth Division……**_

It didn't take very long for the office door to be slammed open, where Unohana found herself meeting Sakura and Haku, who were both sporting looks of disbelief on their faces.

"My, my, what's the rush?" Her smile was ever so gentle, with a hint of happiness underneath.

Sakura gaped, "How could you not tell us?!"

"Well, I would have thought you girls would have discovered this anyway."

"But still! Is he, is he really back?" Haku asked with a quivering voice.

Unohana smiled once more, before nodding firmly, "Yes."

Releasing a breath they hadn't known they were holding, both girls seem a lot more relaxed than they were before. Haku had tears in her eyes as she hugged her Captain, "I was so worried that he would be gone for good…"

"There, there, we all know that there was no chance of that happening." Unohana teased, "He never goes back on his promises, remember?"

Sakura bit her lips, "He better have a good explanation for all this…"

It was then where Isane entered the room, her expression flustered, "I know we're all happy that Naruto's back, but can we please focus on the wounded right now? They're coming in like ants!"

All three medics laughed at that, "Do not worry Isane, we'll be out there soon. How are the others faring?"

Isane thought for a moment, "To be honest, I'm very surprised. Everyone knew exactly what to do. There was a lot less chaos in here than I would have expected."

Unohana nodded, "I see. I must discuss more with Naruto about this. As much as I hate to say it, this is a very good exercise. Though the wounded might not appreciate being the test subjects." Chuckling, she swept past the three medics who were staring at her in bewilderment, she proceeded to check up on the patients down the hall.

"This is the first time I've seen her _happy_ that people are getting injured." Haku gaped.

Isane sighed, "I second that."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "But surely, Naruto alone can't be doing this much damage!"

The Ice Princess thought for a moment, "Say, some of the patients were yelling about a 'bitch with wings' and a 'woman with fucked up clothing'. Do you think…?"

Isane's eyes widened, "Ah yes, I forgot to tell you two, but there were apparently two Vaste Lordes along with Naruto. Both were females, going by the names of Anko and Lunar."

"_Anko_?!" Sakura's jaw dropped, "You're kidding me! She's here?!"

Haku seemed just as confused, "But isn't she the one that…"

"Yes."

"Why do I feel so angry all of a sudden?"

Sakura gritted her teeth, "That flirt! Oh, I'll show him good. I've been all anxious over here, and he goes and finds yet _another_ female that was attracted by his charm. Why am I not surprised?"

Haku blinked, before replying, "Er, Sakura, you do realize that Isane said 'two'."

"Yes, but Anko was already Naruto's lover in the living world. So I'm only focusing on that one." Missing Haku's amused gaze, Sakura turned to face Isane, "So, who's the bitch?"

Isane started for a second, "Oh, her name's Lunar, dressed in a gown, and it would seem that she could control ribbons at will."

"Of course, that must be the reason. Naruto must have found her kinky. That son of a –"

"Now, now, Sakura, we're getting a little carried away."

"She must have seduced him with all those bondage promises! I just know it!"

"Erhem, Sakura? Like I said, you're being slightly paranoid – "

"No, I'm being completely serious here."

"…"

"What?!"

"I'm just in awe that you never fail to amaze me." Haku applauded silently from the sidelines, along with a nodding Isane, finding the scene hilarious more than anything.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "You two, have _no_ idea how frustrating it was back then. Naruto had like ten of us, but even so, everywhere he went, women flocked to him like bees to honey. It wasn't even funny. Soon, most of us began to see a pattern and began predicting just who else would 'mysteriously' fall in love with that dumbass."

Raising her fist, she growled, "When I get my hands on him…"

"You and I both know that you aren't going to do anything other than kiss him silly." Haku giggled.

Blushing slightly, the rosette sighed, "You're right. As always. Damn it, why must you be so logical?!"

"That, is a question for another day, but right now, let's skip this little façade and head for the patients, shall we?" Her knowing glance was enough to convince Sakura.

"Ah, you saw through it?"

"Why else would you suddenly launch into your history with Naruto-kun?"

"Awww, Hakuuuu, that's a _lot_ of patients!"

"Exactly. Off to work…"

"Muuuuuu…"

As the two headed off, Isane was left alone in the office, still trying to regain her bearings as to where exactly the conversation had left her in a mind-blinding daze. She wasn't even sure which part it was that she started getting lost.

Finally deciding that those two were too much trouble to figure out, she too followed them to tend to the patients.

"You are one troublesome blond, Naruto-kun."

* * *

_**With Naruto……**_

"A-a-a-ACHOO!"

"What was that?!"

"Who's there?!"

"Show yourself!"

Cursing at his inopportune moment of sneezing, Naruto had no choice but to smash all their heads in with the blunt side of his Zanpakuto. He didn't really care, but it was always better to not reveal to your enemies your exact position.

Yoruichi chuckled, "About time someone talked about you behind your back."

"Ah shut up. Achoo!"

"My, my, another one?"

"No, it's no – ACHOO! It's not damnit! A-a-a…"

"Sure, it's not. Oh, another one coming."

"AAAACHOOO!"

"Ouch, that was pretty loud. She must hate you."

"I have no idea what you're on about… A-a-a-a-"

"Choo."

"CHOOOO!!!!"

"See."

"What?!"

"It's funny."

"I beg to differ!"

"Oh, you sure? Another one's coming."

"What the… ACHOO! Alright, whoever's doing this better stop, I'm getting annoyed."

"Aww, is little blondie upset that he sneezed too much?"

"Yes, because right now, all these Shinigami around me doesn't help."

"I see. Well, why not take out your frustration on them?"

Naruto looked down on his shoulder, before kissing a surprised Yoruichi on the nose, "Did I ever tell you that I love you?"

"Not really." Yoruichi replied in something akin to a squeal… but that wasn't possible. Shihouin Yoruichi never squealed.

"Well, you know now."

To the Shinigami's utmost horror, a crimson surge larger than any before erupted from Naruto, "I will _personally_ show you guys, the _meaning_, of HELL!!"

* * *

_**Elsewhere in Seireitei……**_

"How many are there?!" Ichigo roared as he blasted yet another batch of Shinigami into the wall, clearing a path for them to charge through.

Ganju was busy running as he yelled, "You stupid piece of crap! You were the one that started running around like a maniac, chopping up people with that butcher knife as you went!"

"Hey, that's not true."

"I beg to differ Kurosaki, but Shiba-kun here, speaks the truth." Ishida replied in annoyance as he launched a reishi arrow directly in the face of the Shinigami that had dared slice at his cape.

_No one_ messed with his outfit.

Chad merely went along, not saying anything, occasionally ramming his fist into Shinigami that got in the way, but otherwise, it proved to be a very good workout.

Gritting his teeth at the complains he was receiving, Ichigo growled, "Fine! Since you all dislike my 'leading', we'll split up!"

Ishida gaped, "What's the point of doing that?"

"To cause more chaos of course!"

"Do you even know where Rukia is held up?" Ishida asked, feeling a migrane approaching."

"Not exactly, but we can always improvise."

"How the heck do you improvise something like that?!" The vein throbbing on his forehead was enough to show his irritation.

Chad had to place a hand on Ishida's shoulder, "Calm down."

The blue-haired boy took in a few breaths, taking the giant's advice, "So what now?"

Ichigo frowned, "Didn't I just tell you to split up?"

"We're ignoring you. What say you Sado-kun?"

Chad thought for a while, before his hand twitched slightly, as though detecting some new arrivals, "I believe Ichigo's plan may have been good after all."

No sooner had he said that, four Shinigami with badges on their Gi appeared around them, "Halt! State your identity and purposes, or face the consequences!" It was a short, slim female that gave them the 'order'. Judging from her simply dismissal, she must have thought them mere nuisances that could be easily removed.

Not liking her tone at all, "Oh yeah? And what if we do _not_ comply with your orders?" Lifting Zangetsu off his back, Ichigo glared at the female, as though challenging her, "What can such a puny girl such as you do?"

The temperature of the atmosphere rose by several notches. That would be because Tobiume was released, and one _very_ pissed off Hinamori was unleashed.

"_What did you say?_" Her whisper sounded as deathly as she looked right now. The perfect portrayal of a devil.

Ichigo didn't even cringe, "Pft, I'm so scared over here chibi-chan. I'm afraid of your tiny blade hacking me to pieces."

"DIE!!!" It was without hesitation that the fifth division vice-captain charged at the orange-haired teenager, who simply smirked as he whispered to Ishida, "Pick one and run. Get the info and go as planned."

Ishida, quite different from his reactions a few moments ago, smirked, "Divide and conquer. Very nice."

Ichigo snorted, "Told ya it would work. Now, I best be on my way lest… whoa!" Quickly leaning back, he was relieved to find that the blade was mere inches away from his throat and not mere inches _inside_ his throat. However, that did not mean he was comfortable with his current position and chose instead to parry the attack with Zangetsu, before leaping off in the distance, all the while taunting said girl.

Ishida watched in amusement, before facing a man with long, blond hair. Had it not been for his pale complexion, the teenager might even have mistaken him for Naruto from behind. It was then that he realized these 'vice-captains' were chatting among themselves freely, not giving them much thought.

Narrowing his eyes, he activated his quincy powers, and summoned a reishi bow from the cross on his right hand, "I fail to see why you're not paying attention to us." Firing five shots simultaneously, he definitely got the dude's attention as he chose a different direction from that of Ichigo and ran as well, all the while, luring the Shinigami.

Kira was very displeased that a mere 'ryoka' dared assault him in such a way. And a quincy too! Such arrogance could not be tolerated. Hence, it was the sight of him gritting his teeth about assholes that Ikkaku and Yumichika last saw.

Ganju was staring at those two with gazes of disbelief. Just what were they thinking taking on vice-captain class Shinigami?! They were bound to get owned! Cursing his luck at being in a group filled with idiots, he was about to plan his escape when the one with pretty hair and the baldy arrived before them, "Now that the troublesome ones are gone, you two mind being good boys and letting us arrest you?"

Chad simply summoned up his armour as he took a battle stance, "I refuse."

The baldy sighed, "Ah man, why must you be such a pain. I could be enjoying a good break right now."

The big fellow was sharp enough to notice that this one did not have a badge like the other two, however, the aura he gave off would suggest a power of equal status.

The pretty boy Shinigami turned to Ganju, "Since they've chosen their partners, I guess there's no choice but to face one as ugly as you. I must admit that your face puts me off simply by looking at it."

At that, Ganju couldn't help but twitch and develop a sudden urge to pluck some feathers of a peacock, "You're not that different from me too. I mean what the heck is with the hair? Are you _trying_ to become a target for bird faeces?"

Now that both sides were angry, Yumichika found that he didn't have a problem revealing his zanpakuto at all, "Why don't you say this to my blade?"

"Oh, I'm good thanks. Wouldn't want a gay fellow like you ruin my manliness."

Hence, it wasn't long before the final two of the 'Ichigo group' began their fights.

Of course, Chad's expression at Ikkaku's 'victory dance' could not be described with simply words. It was noted that he would forever classify that event as 'things that are too weird to witness".

* * *

_**On the other side of Seireitei…..**_

Tatsuki and Orhime had no idea when things started going from bad to worse. They were on their merry way, following Anko. Everything seemed fine, before a snarl was heard from the female Vaste Lorde.

It would seem that hordes of Shinigami were emerging from a building, easily surrounding the three lone ladies as they eyed their enemies. Anko was about to go into a killing spree when the leader of them all appeared.

Hence, it was with even greater surprise that the two teenage girls gasped when a petite woman with a lithe figure stood before them, her hand on the blade behind her back, "Mitarashi Anko…"

Her eyes were the most significant feature of them all, freezing cold without any room for mercy. Orihime cringed as her gaze swept past them, landing finally on Anko, who was growling by now.

"Hime-chan, Tsuki-chan, if you don't mind, could you hold off these pigs for me? I have something I need to settle." Her predatory gaze was fixed on the woman, purple reiatsu began to surge around her once more.

"Er… sure, don't mind us."

"Y-yeah, have fun."

"Oh yes, I definitely will." Anko narrowed her eyes as she saw Soi Fon unsheathe her blade. With little difficulty, she too created a crystal blade of violet energy.

"As captain of the second division, I shall eliminate your existence." Her voice sounded every bit as cool as her gaze.

Anko's mood seemed to drop the moment Soi Fon introduced herself, "_You_ are his captain?!"

Soi Fon gritted her teeth, "Don't you dare mention him before me. I will not allow dirt like you to corrupt this society any longer. Jinteki Syakusetsu! Suzumebachi! _(Sting your enemies to death, Sparrow Hornet)_" As the captain released her shikai, accompanying the outburst of reiatsu whilst her subordinates quickly retreated from the backlash, her blade morphed into that of a sharp accessory on her middle finger, one that Anko recognized herself. It was considered the 'perfect' weapon for assassinations.

Letting a wild smirk show, she laughed, "I didn't think you would be _jealous_! Well, tell you what woman." Letting all jokes drop, her expression grew serious, "You're not the only one who feels that there are women unworthy of his time."

* * *

_**Alright, ending it here. Next chap should be obvious. Anko vs Soifon. Figured this would be the best matchup after discussing with Pudgypudge. It did seem like more fun anyway.**_

_**As you can see, this chapter was mainly meant for comical relief before the havoc starts again. Hope it did its job. Now, I've decided to start the vice-captain fights for Ichigo and co yet. Tatsuki and Orihime will get their respective opponents next chapter. **_

_**Speaking of which, if you're questioning Hinamori's sudden anger, I don't really have too much of an excuse, but given the latest turn of events, I thought she would be a bit pissed, and seeing how Ichigo made fun of her height, as we all know is a touchy subject with ladies, I just went from there.**_

_**Might even have IchigoxHinamori from this. Dunnoe. **_

_**Anyway, review and tell me your thoughts. **_

_**Until then, c'ya. XD**_


	28. Game Over

_**A/N: Continuing with the invasion, supposed to be starring catfight Anko vs Soifon, but only some of it. I'm dragging stuff out, but at least you can be reassured that it will be a high level fight, I suppose. Surprising event where Naruto would be fighting someone I don't think any of you mentioned. Check it out later. **_

_**Thanks go to DarkHeroOrion for looking over the first few bits for me. It would seem that on that day, my grammar was exceptionally noobish. Three mistakes in one thousand five hundred words…I'm really 'deproving'. o.O**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or Bleach.**_

* * *

I Live On

Chapter 28: Game Over

Battles did not have to be the most enjoyable events in your lives. In this instance, Ganju seriously wasn't in the mood to laugh. But even so, he had to muster all his courage and produce the most annoying sneers and jeers he could manage and sent them roaring back towards the Shinigami that was currently chasing him like a mad dog.

"Get back here this instance you ugly brute!"

"You're one to talk shit head!"

"Such despicable tactics! Running in such a disgusting manner!"

"Whatever, pretty face!"

"Praise coming from you does not amuse me in the least bit!"

"It's an insult you dumbass!"

Narrowly dodging the slice from the Shinigami's zanpakuto, Ganju rounded the corner and did his 'ritual' in drawing a circle around stony surface, mumbling, "Seppa! _(Stone Wave)_"

Hence, it was to Yumichika's immense surprise that sand suddenly shout out from the wall, directly into his face, or more accurately, his eyes…

"ARGH! What is this?! It burns!"

Unfortunately for him, Ganju didn't even bother to listen to his 'whining' and had already started to speed up, intent on losing this sissy Shinigami, "Haha! See ya later sucker!!!"

He was about to reach a dead end, hence was going to utilize his special 'Seppa' technique to continue his escape, when the blade that Yumichika was holding impaled itself about two centimeters to the right of his nose. The trickle of blood down his cheek along with the slight pain shook him out of his glee.

Instantly freezing in his spot, Ganju's head turned gradually like a mechanical object, his jaw gaping as Yumichika suddenly had a 'death' aura, "You…"

The eleventh division Shinigami grinded his teeth as he slowly stalked towards the shocked Shiba, "You insult my beauty, you ridicule my elegance, and you dare_ attempt_ to ruin my splendor?!"

He was within striking distance as Yumichika's hand laid on his Zanpakuto once again, his face maniacal, "Are you ready to pay for your insolence?!"

Ganju, till now, had on an expression of utmost fear, one that had Yumichika pleased beyond words. However, the sudden change from dread to mischief left the Shinigami quite confused.

"Why yes!" Ganju's smirk widened to an extent one would not have deemed possible had they not seen it for themselves, "SEPPA!"

Moving his body aside, a _huge_ torrent of sand blasted right in Yumichika's face, again.

"What the fu – " The Shinigami couldn't even finish his sentence before his mouth was filled with the sand. Very salty, very disgusting, and very foul silicon oxide.

"Haha! Tootles pretty boy!" Using the hole he had created, he leapt through it easily before slapping his butt a few times, "You can kiss my ass before I give a shit about your ugly mug! Mwahahahahaha!!!!"

His laughter soon became hoarse as a _gigantic_ killing intent erupted from behind him, namely from one pissed off Ayasegawa Yumichika, "You are _dead_."

* * *

_**With Ichigo……**_

"Whoa! That was a bit too close." Leaning backwards slightly, Ichigo barely had time to turn his head as he evaded yet another blast of red energy from the vice-captain's blade.

To be frank, this little chibi was good. As much as he tried to make a joke out of this fight, he found it quite difficult to not give his all. Well, 'all' not including Zanpakuto attacks. It wouldn't do to simply unleash Getsuga Tenshou and blast her to kingdom come. Her petite body might disintegrate before his eyes, and he didn't really need to be such a sadist.

Needless to say, his expressions throughout the fight were constantly made up of pity and smugness. It wasn't intentional, it sort of just, filtered onto his face. His inner thoughts, that is.

Naturally, Hinamori did not feel too good about this situation, and yet had to calm herself down to not obliterate this, this _fool_ with her Kido. Judging from his posture, he was simply a brawler, those people with no brains and only knew how to swing their blades like a butcher knife, which coincidentally, _was_ the shape of _his_ zanpakuto.

Ha, coincidence?

Now, Hinamori was usually not one to be such an 'evil' person, constantly finding places of others for her to jeer, sneer and laugh at. However, lately, she felt extremely frustrated. Naruto's return was a side-factor to her annoyance, but that wasn't really the main thing. Her idol, Aizen Sosuke, fifth division captain in Seireitei, was up to something.

Underneath that calm and kind exterior, something lurked within. Hinamori would never have believed it had she not seen that sudden flicker of greed in his eyes that day. Greed for power.

She had no idea why she would come to that conclusion straight off, but then realized that Naruto had long since been warning her to be more careful around people, and taught her just how to understand their intentions. In the academy, Hinamori was quite the naïve girl, being nice to everyone and thinking everyone would be nice to her. Naruto, being the gentleman that he was, insisted on giving her lessons in ensuring that she would have the most basic 'defense' against 'fake' nice people.

He once joked that Aizen could be a very bad asshole underneath and she hadn't taken it too well. Ramming her fist into his face in a huff before leaving with a disgusted expression didn't really count as a good response now, did it?

They didn't talk for a week.

More like _she_ didn't talk to _him_ for a week.

Naruto didn't really care. He had other stuff to take care of. Besides, it wasn't the first time he got beaten up by a female. Perhaps he was destined to be the punch bag for the feminine population. Hence, it was no surprise that he didn't pay this 'visit' much mind.

However, Hinamori now thought back to that, and realized that perhaps she had indeed 'detected' a sinister presence behind that nice façade, but even so, she refused to believe it. No way would her captain be a bad person! He was her idol!

And as though her thoughts were not chaotic enough, Naruto had returned, as a traitor no less. It pained her that she would actually have to face the man she treated like her brother. His not so subtle dislike of Aizen irked her slightly, but by doing this, it only served to further doubt her captain.

Hence, she decided to have a little break, with her fellow lieutenant Kira, and the famous duo from the eleventh division, to try and take her mind off such irritating subjects.

But no.

She wasn't allowed peace.

This no good, useless, all-brawn, no brain, dumb, idiotic, pathetic, infuriating, obnoxious, loathsome, arrogant, muscular, tall _punk_ just had to appear, taunt her about her drastically contrasted physical appearance.

Oh he will die.

Very painfully.

Without doubt.

Ichigo frowned as the girl in front of him seemed to be muttering to herself while her face grew considerably darker as time passed. Shrugging, the orange-haired teenager laughed, "What is this? Mumbling-curses attack?"

Stiffening, Hinamori raised her head and narrowed her eyes at him, not saying a word.

Ichigo, was the first out of all his mates, to witness the power of the 'absolute condescendence' stare.

He got goosebumps just by looking at her. Her face was void of emotion, but somehow, in one way or another, all her facial features combined together to create the image that made him feel so very small and insignificant.

Now that took skill. No wait, Rukia and Tatsuki had looked at him that way on a number of occasions, just not with that amount of 'concentration' within their glares. Was it a female-specialized intimidation technique? One achieved at birth?

Shaking his head to get himself out of this reverie, Ichigo glared back.

Hinamori would never admit it to Ichigo's face, but that was possibly the _first_ time she was unnerved by such a simple act. Of course, she had seen Naruto's feral looks, but those weren't really directed at her, hence the effect wasn't as great.

His frown seemed to be one of constant 'practice', that or he simply brooded all day long. Given his loud personality, somehow she didn't think it was possible. It wasn't surprising that she was very wrong.

Ichigo inwardly smirked, before rolling his eyes. Why were they glaring at each other again?

Never mind the fact that his glare was ruined, he fingered his zanpakuto, "You know, you're not all that bad. How about I let you go and we call it even, hm?"

He was a nice guy, a gentleman, and he wouldn't pick on little girls like this.

Hinamori's response was pretty straightforward, "Hado no Sanjuuichi: Shakkaho! _(Destructive arts number thirty-one: Crimson Cannon)_"

Acting all leisurely, Ichigo batted the reiatsu filled blast to the side as he steadied himself, his eyes locking on to his target.

It was time to get serious…

* * *

_**With Ishida……**_

Firing arrow after arrow at the blond, the blue-haired teenager sighed as he once again took aim. This battle was nothing short of boring. True, this vice-captain had treated him seriously, even going as far as releasing his zanpakuto to face him…

But it was pointless. He was more of a long-ranged fighter. Hence it wasn't like he would take part in close combat or anything. Why would the blond even bother showing off his abilities? And one as stupid, albeit effective, as this?

Quoting the vice-captain, "This is our ability. Each time our weapons clash, the weight of yours doubles." So far, the only thing that Ishida was impressed with was his calm unrelenting personality. Even at this point, the vice-captain was fighting back.

It was lucky he had discovered that ability early on when the rocks on the wall suddenly collapsed on him. Had he not been faster, he would have been dead meat, literally.

Now, understanding his opponent's line of thought, he had strictly restricted himself to a pure long distance combat, and for a Quincy, that's extremely easy to maintain. After all, archers were primarily trained in that aspect. It surprised him that of all the Shinigami, it would be _Naruto_ to actually show him the 'broader' aspects of archery. The ways in which he would use a bow was unfathomable at the start, but it was then, when Ishida would finally think back to the times when his father shook his head at his 'execution'.

Was variety really what he was lacking?

Naruto had laughed and told him it was the wrong question to ask.

Surprised, he had then questioned just exactly what it was he should be searching within himself.

The spiky blond simply smiled, "Can you understand the horizons of variety?"

Blinking at that vague statement, he thought for a moment, before realization dawned on him.

"Hado no Sanjuusan: Sokatsui! _(Destruction Arts Number Thirty-three: Blue Fire Crash Down)_"

Instantly, a wave of cerulean flames surged towards him, forcing him to leap upwards, evading the attack.

Frowning in annoyance, Ishida once again formed an arrow made of spiritual particles _(reishi)_, before unleashing his retaliation.

He had variety. What was he thinking? From sewing to archery, from sports to study, there wasn't really anything he didn't know how to do. He might not fully grasp the concepts, but at least he had interacted with all of them. He had it all in his head. And if he could simply draw the conclusions for himself and find an answer to his style, then there was no doubt that he would be stronger.

Kira, on the other hand, was quite simply put, bemused. He had so far, taken it easy on this foe. Granted, he had revealed his shikai, but the reason for that was because his opponent was a Quincy, and it was the basic respect he could have shown to such an opponent. Put simply, it was arrogance.

There was nothing wrong with that, granted, too much of it would be bad; however, a certain amount would add flair and confidence to his strikes, thereby raising the efficiency of his fighting style.

Kira smiled despite himself. It would seem he could get a good fight after all. This one seemed quite adapt in the arts of evasion. He wondered how long it would be before this Quincy fell prey to the devils of fatigue.

Wabisuke wasn't simply well known for his ability to double weapon's weight. Because his opponents realized the fact that they couldn't win in close combat, they would keep away, and usually exert more effort than usual into ensuring they wouldn't come into contact with Wabisuke, thereby leading to eventual exhaustion.

As a vice-captain, he had no doubt that he could avoid being struck down by whatever techniques this enemy had up his sleeve. Simply put, the thought that he would even be hurt by the end of this silly match didn't cross his mind. This was a Quincy, the race that got almost wiped out by Shinigami due to their insolence in messing with soul destruction. Specializing in archery, they really couldn't do that much at all.

Hence, it was with a smirk, that he began to get serious in this fight. It wouldn't do for him to torture the poor boy.

It was unfortunate that he did not see the smirk mirrored on said Quincy's face, who, ironically, was beginning to get bored of the confrontation as well…

* * *

_**With Chad……**_

There were quite a few problems Chad had while fighting an enemy such as this one before him. First off, the weird dance he did had already disgusted him to the point of no return, i.e. he shall never forget this incident no matter what crisis might descend upon him. Secondly, the crazed expression on his face when fighting did not reassure him in the least bit. Finally, he didn't seem to understand that Chad did not want to drag this out, and it was in fact, the bald guy that was making life difficult.

Ikkaku grumbled, "Ah come on! Stop blocking my attacks! Take them like a real man!"

To that comment, Chad gave no reply for he deemed any form of response to such nonsense an insult to his intelligence.

However, no matter how crude Chad deemed this man to be, it was without a doubt that he possessed great skill, one that not only came from practice, but also that of experience. Countless times in this fight had Chad silently thanking Naruto for his training lessons. The blond would always come up with the weirdest, at least according to him, ways of attack and catch him off guard during the most inopportune times.

He had learned from his mistakes, grew from his losses and at this point, what should have been very intimidating was now nothing more than common sparring. To this point, this Shinigami had yet to surprise him.

Ikkaku too, was quite astonished. He would have thought this teenager before him wouldn't give much of a challenge, even though he was big and all that. After all, he looked to be at best, eighteen years of age, and even then, that was nothing compared to the tens of years he had lived. Eighty percent of his death was spent fighting, so it really intrigued him to find that this young fellow was able to easily withstand his attacks.

He even thought of giving it his all, but decided against it. This young man had potential, and the more he tested him, the more it was certain that he wouldn't really pose too much of a threat. He was nothing a captain should be afraid of, and hence, wasn't that important a Ryoka.

A sudden punch from Chad almost broke through his defense had he not flung the sharp end of his spear at the mexican's face in retaliation. As expected, the young man retreated.

Smirking, he taunted, "What is this? You should have taken my hit just to land a punch on me! Where's the hot blood within you?"

Chad simply analyzed the situation once again, confidence growing by the minute. He could take him down, no doubt. Perhaps it was time to raise this up a notch? After all, there was simply no point in continuously dwelling on this one fellow. They had a mission, and that was to rescue Rukia-san, the woman that had so kindly taught them how to utilize their skills and the one they all treated as a good friend.

Feeling his resolve harden, Chad took in a deep breath, before searching for the power within…

The hollow's resonance was not as strong here as in the real world given the 'holy' setting, or so Naruto had said, but for now, it should be enough…

* * *

_**With Lunar……**_

She had been following the four teenagers as assigned to her by Naruto-sama. It was intriguing to see each of them participate in their relative battles and the potential that lay within seemed endless. Even the one that acted the role of the coward, Ganju, she thought his name was, definitely had the upper hand in the match.

She couldn't help but smile as things grew heated for all four of them. Very well, she would stay hidden, until help was required. She would be their back up, but if things kept going this way, her assistance would not be required.

Chuckling softly, she was about to retreat into the shadows when she picked up a huge burst of dark reiatsu, one that felt awfully like Anko. Sighing to herself, she instantly activated Tiamat, her eyes slowly losing focus as she stared in that direction, projecting her thoughts towards her partner.

It wouldn't do for Anko to get ahead of herself and forget the plan. Though it did surprise her that she would willingly draw that much attention to herself. She was more of the assassination type, Anko. Or so, Lunar had deemed her. After all, she was a shinobi in her life.

Shaking her head, she tried to see for herself just what was going on over there…

Anko growled as she eyed the petite woman before her in despise, "To think you would come looking for trouble, what a joke. I was going to let it all slide, what with your idiotic glares and insults, but you've caught me in a bad mood." Clenching her fists, Anko leapt into the air and charged at her, "Hence, you shall die!"

Not even bothering to go for flashy attacks here, Anko simply morphed her right arm into that of a claw, much like the one she used against Naruto back then, and surged forward to meet Soifon.

The second division captain wasn't in any case, a pushover, hence, it was with ease that she managed to parry the attack, before utilizing her speed to the advantage. One would easily label her as one of the elites in the field of Hoho. Watching her on the battlefield was nothing less than mesmerizing as vague after images could even be seen in her trail.

Narrowing her eyes, Anko snorted, "You want to play? I'll teach you how." Searching into her power, four black wings spread out at attention, flapping at a gradual place, forming an air current for their master.

Soifon seemed to be toying with her, luring her before striking. The Vaste Lorde didn't take too well at being underestimated, and hence simply let her reiatsu blast out around her, forming a purple aura, before she took the skies in a swift move.

And from then on, it was all out speed. The Shinigami watching couldn't even understand what was going on, for the two figures, seemed to simply disappear. Clashes could definitely be felt, and the shockwaves from the attacks were the only hints for some of them to realize what was going on.

The higher-level Shinigami would be able to catch glimpses of their combat. It was kind of like how Naruto and Soifon sparred during their training sessions. Those who had witnessed such a sight didn't feel too surprised, but for the newer Shinigami to see for themselves the meaning of using Hoho, they were, quite simply put, shocked.

Flashes of black roamed all over the place, and before long, the two shadows separated back at respective ends of the 'arena'. Anko with a slash on her cheek, her smirk feral, "Heh, so you do have some skill…"

Soifon gritted her teeth as several wounds appeared on her arms, though it was noted by some that they seemed more like bruises than anything.

This woman… this _hollow_ before her had actually managed to land more than a few hits…

Frowning, Soifon couldn't help but reconsider her ways of offense. Speed wise, they were about equal, however, as of now, the second division captain felt no need to reveal her true reiatsu power. Strength wise, the hollow had an advantage. She would like to think that her reflexes were better, seeing how that disgusting claw had yet to make her bleed.

This hollow didn't seem to mind being slashed instead of being beaten up. The slice by Suzumebachi was originally meant to act as a 'fake' stab, however, she simply tilted her head slightly and went for a punch while taking the 'slice'.

The sight of her licking her own blood once again caused Soifon's brows to furrow. The more she thought of this… this woman before her, the angrier she got. _This_ was the one Naruto betrayed Seireitei, and _her_, for?!

"Why yes. Na-chan and I go waaaay back. It's a pity that I'm better at you in almost every aspect. Wouldn't you say?" Her devious smirk alone was enough to cause Soifon to take the offense once more.

"I will not take such insults lying down. Prepare yourself!" Another Shunpo later, she was off, "This time, I will not hold back…"

And once again, the series of slashes began. Anko simply became even more aggressive, "Now _that's_ what I'm talking about. Bring it!"

The Shinigami surrounding them all had to retreat back five more steps in order to prevent the backlash of their clashes from harming them. It was a simple fact that the fight before them was on a level way beyond them.

However, the arrival of a new voice shocked them out of their wits as they turned as one to see the other two teenage girls speaking with… _a transparent being_?!

"Lunar-san! Are they alright?" Orihime piped, blissfully ignorant of the flabbergasted gapes being sent their way.

"_I assure you, they are fine. Their battles are proceeding smoothly._" The hologram replied.

Tatsuki then shook her head, "By the way, are you really 'here'? Or is this…?"

"_This is merely a projection of my image. I'm communicating via my mind._"

"Wow! Lunar-san sugoi!"

"_I thank you for your praise._"

Tatsuki rolled her eyes, "So, I'm thinking Anko-san over there doesn't need our help."

"_Yes, she can handle her situation. Are you bored?_"

"Very. Ne, Orihime?"

"Mo, Tatsuki-chan, we're trying to save Rukia-san here!"

"Precisely, and sitting around doesn't really count as doing something, right?"

"Well, when you put it that way…"

"So! Lunar-san! Mind if we simply 'wander off' and get some action?"

The hologram thought for a moment, "_I would advise against that course of action, for Naruto-sama specifically wanted Anko to be by your sides…_"

"Psh… no fun."

"Tatsuki-chan!"

"Hai, hai."

By now, the Shinigami were all staring at them like they were aliens from another dimension, which wouldn't be too incorrect a definition of these youthful teenagers, who didn't seem to care, nor acknowledge the fact that they were currently surrounded by people, meaning _grown-ups_ carrying katanas and all sorts of dangerous weapons.

The orange-haired one was simply bubbly-like, and had on such a warm smile that anyone who had any thought of attacking her instantly stomped on that idea. The raven-haired on looked tougher, but the nonchalant, laid-back attitude fitted her perfectly, giving her a very 'cool' image, not unlike the women belonging to the special 'Ice' category here in Seireitei.

Hence, the reasons as to why the girls were still not under attack even after Anko and Soifon had began an all out one-on-one, would be because the Shinigami present were perverts (including the few females). Least, that's what Tatsuki thought. Why else would they all just stare at them with their mouths all open? The only thing lacking to further convince her would be drool, but she would rather not see that.

The hologram spoke once again, "_But I do suggest that you start clearing a path when Anko decides to retreat. It would make things a lot easier._"

Tatsuki blinked, "Did you just say… 'clear a path'?" Her eyes were gleaming as she gazed at the transparent figure in glee.

"_Yes_."

"Sweet! Let's go Orihime! Time to blow these dumbasses away!" Cracking her knuckles, Tatsuki suddenly gained a very feral grin, not unlike that of Anko's and began to move towards the still dumbfounded Shinigami.

Orihime sighed, before giving a slight bow to the hologram, "Arigato Lunar-san."

"_You're very welcome, Hime-san._"

Blushing slightly at the addition of 'san' onto Naruto's nickname for her, Orihime quickly rushed off to give Tatsuki back-up.

It turned out she didn't even require support.

"Come on Orihime! Join in the fun!"

"H-hai! Minna, sumimasen! _(I'm sorry everyone!_)"

It was here, where the Shinigami first realized, that first impressions… could be _very_ misleading.

Screams of pain and terror ensued.

Lunar retracted her thoughts, causing her hologram to dissipate, before she thanked Tiamat for monitoring the situation of the other teenagers for her.

"_Thanks are not necessary_."

Nodding silently, the Vaste Lorde once again reached out with her thoughts, trying to locate the position of her master.

However, she was interrupted as screams were heard towards the east. Narrowing her eyes, she could tell that the high-pitched noises came from children. Deciding that the teenagers were doing just fun, Lunar dashed off in search of the cause.

It would seem that things were going to get very interesting, if what she felt was correct…

* * *

_**At the Academy……**_

Chaos was everywhere. Mere kids that were sent to this day-care resembling place were crying out for their parents. The teachers, mostly consisting of Shinigami who either quit, or 'retired' from their rank of duty, were doing their best to control the situation.

Using blades that were long since forgotten and skills that were rusted, it was no surprise that they could not handle the onslaught.

No one knew why this happened. The only news they've received was that Seireitei had been invaded, but seeing how they were so far away from the main core, they should be fine. It had been a nice day, with kids running round happy, teachers caringly looking after them…

And it had become hell soon after. Random explosions occurred on the force field surrounding the academy. It was under the specific request of the fourth division captain that this special energy barrier be placed for times of emergency, and it would seem that her foresight was indeed correct.

The most the teachers could do now was prepare themselves, to either stand in the way of these monsters before they reached the children, or escape with as many kids as they could.

Were they too naïve perhaps, in thinking that hollows would never bother with a place filled with children ages six to twelve?

Were they thinking that this secluded place would protect them from all harm?

"Sensei!"

Miyako sensei blinked as she snapped out of her reverie. She was once a Shinigami, however, she couldn't stand the sight of see her own comrades die because of hollows and ever since that one accident during the mission that caused five of her friends' deaths, she had forcefully retired from the Shinigami league. She had tried to forget such nightmares ever existed by joining this academy, wanting to at least protect these kids, and help them grow safely…

"Hai?" She tried to smile as best as she could, "Everything's fine. Just stay hidden alright?"

Miyu noticed the grim look on her teacher's face and nodded, "Right. Sensei, you be careful too!"

Miyako pulled the eleven year old into a hug, "I will. Thank you, Miyu-chan."

Her class was a mixture, from the youngest to the oldest she had them all. Looking at them, she could honestly say they were her sanctuary. They were the ones that helped her through her nightmares. Just watching them smile was enough…

Gripping her katana tightly, she took in deep breaths as she stared once again at the flashing barrier. The teachers that reacted quickly enough had managed to get most of the students away, however, classes like hers that were engaged in outdoor activities were unable to retreat in time. If they were to rush to the emergency portal, there was a chance the hollows would break in and finish them off right then and there.

That was a chance she wouldn't allow them to take. There were two remaining teachers with about thirty students combined. The only good thing was that the two males remaining were still quite well-versed in the arts of battle, judging from their experienced stance. However, hope seemed very dim…

No less than two hundred hollows stood outside, and given their urge to push on, there might even be reinforcements behind them. The mere sight of their drooling faces and bloody claws disgusted her to no end.

Why must such things even exist?!

Why must they continue to torment her so?!

Her mind was in a state of frenzy, trying to think of ways to handle this situation.

Could she ask the older ones to escort the younger ones to safety whilst the teachers held off the hollows? Unlikely, the building itself was about to collapse under the pressure of the reiatsu from the hollows.

What could she do then?

Looking around the area, she found herself smiling bitterly as the children all stayed in the shadows obediently. They were all so young… so full of energy… so full of _life_…

Ironic that they were all already dead.

As the barrier began to crack, only one thought crossed her mind…

She was not going to let them die again… or _she_ will _die trying_!

"Children! RUN!"

The two male teachers had already charged forward, ready to take them on. They nodded encouraging at her command, and bid each other good luck, before beginning to use attacks and kido that were abandoned long ago.

Whenever a barrier broke, there would be a backlash of reiatsu towards the side that attempted to disrupt the balance. Hence, the first overwhelming wave of hollows were blasted backwards, leaving most of them scattered, trying to regain their bearings.

These were mostly E-level hollows, with the D-level ones at the back. Their bulk was not too big, however, their speed was the most horrifying thing of all. Like bugs, they crawled through the area, almost bypassing her had she not utilized an area-effect Kido.

"Come on, Miyu! Let's go!"

"But sensei!"

"Now! There's no time, the young ones need us!" Kai yelled in urgency.

Miyu bit her lips hesitantly, "Ok."

Being one of the oldest, she hurriedly motioned to the children, "Follow me!"

"Miyu-ne-chan! Will we die?" One had asked with quivering lips. Tears were cascading down his cheeks as he sobbed into her arms.

"No, no we won't. Now come on! There's no time!"

Miyako spared a glance at the retreating children, and saw how Miyu and Kai made sure no one was missed. Smiling warmly, she took in a deep breath, before she charged.

In the next few minutes, she dished out all that she could remember. Slices, slashes, cuts, blasts, anything that came to mind. It was all reflex from there. All she had in her mind were the pictures of the children, and how much she loved them all…

Yet reality was cruel.

"AarrrrgghhhH!!!" One of the male teachers had his arm completely torn off, and in a bleeding mess, he fell to the ground in agony, writhing in pain.

As the Crawlies _(Hollow type)_ gathered around him for a feast, he yelled, "Kuso! Aisawa! Run!"

The male named Aisawa could only clench his fist and leap backwards, as the body of the injured male began to glow. The Crawlies barely had time to 'enjoy' the food before they were blown to pieces.

The teacher had used his remaining reiatsu and forced a short circuit within his own body.

Miyako could only sob bitterly as she witnessed the death of her colleague. Snarling in vengeance, she grabbed her blade and began to charge at the hollows that dared get near her.

"Don't! You're out too deep!" Aisawa tried to warn her, but it fell on deaf ears.

These bastards will pay! They will pay!!!

One Crawly had enough of her nonsense and simply smashed her back towards the building, causing her to crash into the wall. Feeling the breath leave her, she collapsed to the ground, gasping.

"Miyako! Damn it, what's wrong with you!" Aisawa was at her side in an instant, "I told you to be careful!"

Coughing, she mumbled, "Get them away, get them away from the children…"

Aisawa gritted his teeth, "Damn it all!"

Brandishing his blade, he charged forth once again, "Can't you just leave us in peace?!"

A few of the hollows took advantage of the isolated Miyako and began to stalk her once again. Helplessly lying on the ground, the female closed her eyes and sighed, "It's over… I'm sorry…"

Just as a hollow reared its fangs, a blast of golden reiatsu appeared above her, smashing right into its face, causing it to fall back, crying in agony.

Snapping her eyes open once again, she shouted out in alarm, "_Miyu-chan?!_"

A huffing Miyu was seen standing beside her, arms by her side, eyes closed, the golden aura surrounding her body, with occasional sparks appearing.

"Tasukete kudasai! _(Please help me!)_" At her call, the sparks suddenly came to life as they began to surround the incoming hollows, ramming and blasting bits off them, eliciting snarls of pain from them.

"Why are you still here Miyu-chan?!" Miyako asked, with anxiety in her voice, "Why didn't you escape?"

Miyu shook her head, "Something went wrong, we – "

Yelps of pain could be heard as a few of the children fell to the ground, given the rough flow of reiatsu. Being young, their bodies held rarely any resistance to foreign energy, and hence were easily overpowered as they crashed downwards.

There were about five children remaining behind even after a second attempt at escape was made. The portal had somehow 'overloaded' and refused to activate, leaving the remaining with no choice but to hide once again.

As the roars and snarls diffused through the air and before long, cries of fear and worry echoed throughout the area.

Eyes widening in panic, Miyako muttered, "No…"

The cries of pain had somehow alerted the hollows as they turned to scrutinize their new 'food supply'.

"No…"

A few clicking of pincers here and there and soon, a whole horde was charging towards them. Given their small size, even one hollow was easily three times the bulk of a child.

Miyu gasped, "Oh no! The children! Minna! Run!" Immediately, she subconsciously activated her reiatsu and with a great spur of speed, rushed to protect the two kids on the ground.

"No wait! Miyu, don't go!" Miyako could only watch on in terror as the eleven year old left her side.

Miyu paid no heed to her sensei's pleas for her to hide. Her heart and mind told her that she had to somehow protect the two younger ones, and with renewed vigor, she set about her task.

This strange power within her was mesmerizing. It felt so soothing and warm, giving her strength. What was it?

However, she knew that now was not the time to be thinking about things like this and quickly set about her task in helping the two off the ground. It would seem that the instant the golden sparks touched their bodies, they were somehow 'released' from the force and in a flash, they scrambled to their feet, hiding fearfully behind Miyu's body as the hollows approached.

"Help them…"

Aisawa was standing right in front of the hole in the barrier, slicing and dicing any hollow that wanted to pass. There was no way he could reach the children in time.

The golden sparks charged once again; however this time, they were simply swatted away. The hollows slowly gained speed as they began to reach the kids.

Realizing that her power was not enough to help her, she quickly told the two kids to run as fast as they could, away from danger.

"Somebody…" Her voice was beginning to tremble, not wanting to witness the tragedy that was about to befall the kids…

"Somebody save them!!!!" Her desperate shout reverberated around the area.

A claw was already raised right above her, and yet Miyu didn't pay it any mind. Instead, she found it safe to close her eyes and pray… pray for their safety… pray for all evil to go away…

_Please… protect us…_

In a flash, the sparks joined together, forming a flower shaped barrier, with electricity coursing through the outer regions, withstanding the strike from the hollow.

Miyako felt her heart leap to her throat as the hollow continued its onslaught on the barrier. Miyu seemed to be holding it still, however, the sweat that was beginning to show on her forehead was evidence that she was getting tired.

During this time, the two kids were seen bawling as they rushed to safety, into the arms of an older male with bright green hair, "Kai-ni-san! Miyu-ne-chan's in danger!"

Kai's eyes widened as he saw the scene before him. The girl on his back gasped, "Miyu-ne-chan!"

After the five of them were left at the portal, Miyu insisted on going back to see how Miyako sensei was doing. The kids were told to hide somewhere safe. However, the two boys got scared but the constant screams and hence wandered off their original path. The young girl, Hanako, tripped and injured her ankle, making it impossible for her to escape at the moment. Hence, Kai was held up slightly, trying to find some way to fix her injury.

"Miyu!" He yelled as he quickly detached Hanako from his back. Placing the six year old gently onto the ground, he said urgently, "Hana-chan, I want you to stay here, okay? Try not to move your legs too much. Don't worry, the monsters won't come near you."

"Really?" Her teary orbs stared into his violet ones, "They won't hurt me?"

"I won't let them."

"Alright… will Miyu-ne-chan be okay?"

Kai clenched his fists, "She better be. Keita, Shinichi, you two better protect Hana-chan, you hear me?"

"R-right!"

"We will!"

Though the boys were frightened as well, they gave firm nods to show that they realized the severity of the situation.

"Good boys. When we get out of this, I'll get you guys ice-cream. What do you say?"

"H-hai! We'll look forward to it!" Despite the chaos, the three children found it in themselves to smile.

At that precise moment, a cry of pain was heard from Miyu as a crack appeared on the flower.

"Miyu!" Kai yelled as he quickly ran over.

"Waaah!" However, he was a bit too late, as the barrier collapsed, and with one swift slice, Miyu was cut.

Her petite body was flung backwards from the impact, with blood spurting out from the wound.

Time seemed to stop as Kai caught Miyu before she landed, his pupils quivering as he stared at her pale face. "Miyu… come girl, talk to me…"

"K-kai?"

Quickly giving attention to her wound, it was with slight relief that he realized it wasn't a deep one. The collapsing barrier seemed to have shed most of the strength from the final blow.

"I-I'm fine… cough... Are they alright?"

"They're fine, now, be a good girl, and stay down for now, ok?" Kai chuckled as Miyu shook her head, "Don't give me that, you're injured, you hear?"

As he spoke, he carried her body in his arms and began walking over to the kids. The hollows, strangely didn't take advantage of this situation.

Miyako was about to yell out a warning, when Aisawa was forced backwards, before he too was incapacitated by the hollows, having his leg muscles slashed, preventing him from moving.

The hollows seemed to temporarily ignore him as the ones behind moved closer to the two children with their backs to them.

Clicking noises could be heard, as though the hollows were communicating to one another. However, none of them seemed to dare take a step towards Kai, for a black aura was currently radiating from his body.

"You always were too kind, Miyu…" Said green-haired boy chuckled, "Why do I always have to protect you, hm?"

"B-baka…"

"Heh… Oh well, they hurt you didn't they? That's all the reason I need…"

Miyu gave a slight yawn, before falling asleep with her head on Hanako's lap. The mental fatigue along with the physical exhaustion from this sudden invasion really tired the poor girl.

Kai narrowed his eyes as he turned around, reiatsu pouring out of his being, "No one hurts Miyu…" The explosion of energy around him was incredible, especially for one his age.

Miyako could only stare on in wonder as Kai held up his right hand, with faint swirls of black reiatsu appearing around his fingers.

"_No one_."

At that, the hollows charged as one, crazy over the amount of reiatsu this 'food' was giving off. All of them wanted a piece of him, and at that moment, their aggressiveness increased by leaps and bounds. Not even caring about crashing into each other, they surged forward, wanting their meal.

With a slightly detached expression, Kai murmured, his eyes unfocused, "Rimito Zenkai… _(Limiters all open)_"

Leaping into the air, he mustered all the reiatsu within him, and spread open his palms as he launched his attack. The reiatsu that were laced to his fingers seared through the air like a web, cutting through anything it came into contact with.

Each of the ten lines divided into ten more, and again, and again. Before long, all of the remaining eighty hollows were connected to his reiatsu ropes. Thrashing about only brought more injuries to the Crawlies and hence, it wasn't long before most of them stayed still, not daring to even move.

By this time, Kai was already panting, for the exertion on his reiatsu was greater than he had expected. He had always known that he had an extremely large reiatsu capacity, though the reason was unknown. Hence, whenever he had free time, he would work on materializing said energy, making them into tiny strings to move things around. This way, he could entertain the younger kids, and also refine his control.

Pulling his arms back, he took in a deep breath, as his reiatsu surged once again, "_Die_!" Clenching his fists, the ropes tightened, and amongst the pain-filled screams, the hollows were dissipated, one by one. The explosions of them caused a chain reaction, making those near them disintegrate as well.

In but a few minutes, the hollows were eliminated.

Miyako could not believe her eyes. This kid… Just what was he?

At the same time, Kai came crashing towards the ground, landing harshly on his back as he fell unconscious, the fatigue finally catching up to him.

"Kai-kun!" Miyako forced her body to inch slowly towards the boy, wanting to make sure that he was still alive.

All those thoughts about why he seemed to suddenly warp into a completely different personality were thrown to the back of her head as she checked to see if her student was alright.

Clutching the boy in her arms, she cried in relief after finding that he was still breathing. The two boys came trotting over, timidly asking if it was alright to come out now…

Aisawa could only sigh as loud sobs of Miyako was heard.

It was over…

Somehow, by some miracle… they were saved…

* * *

_**Further from the Academy……**_

Lunar retracted her ribbons as she looked at the damaged environment. Those huge hollows were fools to even think they could take on one of her caliber. Their numbers would have been quite alarming to a mere Shinigami, however, B-level hollows dwarfed in comparison to her strength.

She had detected a huge amount of D and E-leveled hollows entering the academy, however, considering that they should have some form of resistance, she let it go. After all, the huge hollows were definitely more threatening that the Crawlers.

Besides, the eerie feeling of power emanating from the Academy further convinced her to let it be, hence allowing her to focus entirely on the huge Hollow army before her. It did take her awhile, but in the end, they were all eliminated.

As of now, standing before her, was a bemused Halibel.

"I see you haven't lost your skills."

"I see you haven't revealed yours."

"I prefer not to let my power be abused." Halibel hissed as she glared at Lunar, "I've always known you would betray us. You and that Anko woman were liabilities from the very start."

Lunar raised an eyebrow, "A mere gargantua like you would learn to keep your mouth shut."

"You're not a true Vaste Lorde Lunar, I can take you, you know that." Halibel's eyes flashed dangerously.

Lunar shook her head, "But you wouldn't."

Halibel seemed surprised, "Oh? Why do you say that?"

The brunette shrugged, "Naruto-sama will kill Madara for you."

"You seem confident in his abilities."

"Don't fool around Halibel. There's a reason you left Madara alone."

"True. But I could be here to kill you too you know." In a flash she was by Lunar's side, blade by her neck.

Lunar simply closed her eyes, "You can try."

"Ho? Such arrogance." Halibel retracted her blade as she stepped backwards, "He really is powerful huh?"

"Beyond your imagination." Lunar replied smoothly, her orbs radiating with energy to show the amount of reiatsu within her.

Halibel gave a low whistle, "He managed to make your powers increase?"

It was common knowledge amongst the upper hollows that Lunar and Anko had difficulties improving on their current levels.

A simple nod was her answer.

Halibel closed her eyes and sighed, "I suppose that I will have to admit defeat this time. I'm not yet of enough… 'class', shall we say, to challenge a Vaste Lorde." Her devious smile was seen by Lunar.

Chuckling, the brunette asked, "So you're saying that as an Espada, you will be 'of class'?"

The blonde held her head high, "Oh yes… more than enough…" Her reiatsu too, rushed out of her body, showing Lunar that she wasn't too far from her.

"I see, then I shall await your challenge."

Halibel didn't say anything as she left the area. Merely waving her hand with her back towards Lunar to say goodbye for now, she stepped into the portal back to Hueco Mundo.

For the first time in many years, she began to feel the need to use her powers. It was time for them all to remember just who she was. For one whole year, she had suppressed herself, refraining from revealing her true depth, but now that _he's_ gone…

Letting a cold smirk appear on her lips, she laughed, "About damn time…"

* * *

_**With Naruto……**_

"I'm disappointed Madara, if this is the best you can offer." Naruto shook his head, taunting his opponent, "As always, you pick the most despicable ways to fight your opponent, and yet somehow, they always backfire on you."

"Shut up! I'll wipe that smirk off your face!" The Uchiha let his power rise to the surface as he glared at his nemesis, "You! I shall ensure that your existence is erased from the very surface of this universe! This time, there is no escape."

Naruto said in a silent whisper, "Oh yes. There will be no escape."

Madara frowned, "What?"

"You've just made it very personal." Unsheathing his blades once again, Naruto took up a stance, "No one hurts Miyu." His cerulean orbs revealed fields of ice, "_No one_."

Releasing his reiatsu, his energy surged all around him, towering even that of Madara's, showing the Uchiha just how much he had underestimated the blond's strength.

"Lunar."

"Hai." At his call, the white goddess appeared in the area, causing a shocked Madara to stare at her, "What? But Halibel! That useless skank!"

"I would refrain from cursing her. She is of much more value compared to a garbage like you." Lunar spoke coolly to a furious Uchiha, before turning back to Naruto, "Hai, Naruto-sama?"

"How's Miyu?"

"Slightly hurt, but safe. I've made sure they were sent to the place you ordered."

"Thanks. And the others?"

"Anko is still fighting against her opponent. Hime-san and Tsuki-san are both engaged in combat against random pawns. As for the other four…"

Lunar smiled, "They should be finishing about now…"

* * *

_**With the male teenagers……**_

"Impossible!" Kira gasped as Ishida appeared with an arrow aimed right between his eyes.

Their battle had dragged on for a while longer, before Kira began his kido assaults. However, he was soon put back onto the defensive as Ishida launched a highly dense orb of reishi into the air, which then proceeded to launch a whole rain of arrows onto him.

Having no choice but to form a Bakudo to block the arrows, Kira left his back entirely open. The moment the shield was lowered, Ishida took advantage of it.

"What is this?!" Yumichika screamed as Ganju gleefully snickered at the Shinigami's situation. Below them was the famed rubbish dump of Seireitei, also known as the 'stinkiest' place ever.

Loads of taunts and deceptions plus many repeated uses of 'Seppa' on multiple occasions finally brought this pretty face to his demise. Yumichika was currently hanging off the side cliff, his zanpakuto already fallen into the 'dump of death'.

"Now, say good night birdie!" Raising his foot, Ganju proceeded to stomp on Yumichika's finely kept hands.

"There's no way!" Ikakku had continuously held the upper hand in the combat, however, Chad found a simple enough way to distract him. This bald guy seemed to like being a samurai, so naturally, Chad did things the old fashioned way. He let his arm take the mighty thrust of the spear, willing the giant shield to appear, managing the hollow power for only a few seconds before his left hand struck out with a condensed reiatsu blast, disarming him.

Currently, Ikkaku was faced with a second punch, much stronger than the first, coming his way. Direct crash course with his right cheek.

"H-how did you!" Ichigo had about enough of the constant Kido use and finally let his full reiatsu show, destabilizing Hinamori long enough for him to pull off a simple Getsuga Tenshou. That alone was enough to send Tobiume crashing to the side, leaving Hinamori unarmed.

Not showing any mercy, all four of them smirked at once, "_**Game Over**_."

* * *

_**Over nine thousand people. Come on, say it with me, OVER NINE THOUSAND!!!! RAWRRR!!! Dudes, that's a lot of words. Hence why it took so long. Hopefully it was worth the wait.**_

_**Now, Naruto vs Madara, that seemed very sudden eh? Well yes, I was trying to go for the anime scene/change plus cliffhanger style thing. I will recap on that bit next chapter. Soifon vs Anko will be pushed to next chap along with Naruto vs Madara. Might even reveal Naruto's bankai. We'll see. **_

_**Kai's power, will be explained eventually, but you guys can guess if you want. Miyu's power… you can also guess, but even I'm not sure where I'm going with hers lol. Of course, suggestions are welcome. XD**_

**_Oh, and when I say 'academy', I meant the one for Miyu. If I say "Shinigami Academy', then it's the one Naruto went to. _**

_**Remember to review! Do comment on this chap, and tell me how it felt. **_

_**Until next time, cya. **_


	29. Iten no Senjo

_**A/N: I'm back.**_

_**Yes people, I'm back. **_

_**Sorta. Kinda. Well, you guys know that personal life does come before fanfics, so yeah. Whatever. Anyway, I've updated this crossover of mine, and hope that it would be up to standard. There are a few reasons as to why I have confidence that you would overlook my long absence from fic writing.**_

_**Hm, a lot of you found the sudden Madara thing abrupt, so I'm thinking you guys didn't read the ending author's note carefully enough. I'll repeat it anyway, I was going to try one of those anime scenes, where two 'mortal enemies' suddenly appear while all the others are fighting and by ending it on that note, it gives off suspense which would lead in nicely to the next chap. **_

_**Judging from your responses, it didn't work. Oh well, you need to try new stuff every now and then. SO! **_

_**One, Soifon Anko catfight ends in this chap. Be prepared for lots of awesomeness.**_

_**Two, a bad guy's gonna die. That's always gd. **_

_**Three, might shove in some random romance wherever I can, so yeah, fluff's always gd. **_

_**And finally… Naruto's bankai. I'm revealing it. Relish my dear readers, for after twenty eight chapters, you guys finally learn of Naruto's true power. I'm not kidding. I like it, a few of my friends liked it, so yeah, hopefully, you guys all like it.**_

_**Right! After the long author's note, let's get on with the chapter. **_

_**P.S. You guys have to realize that I write the first author note BEFORE I write the chapter, and I write the ending author note AFTER I finish the chapter, hence, if the content of the chapter differs from my author's note, look at the ending one to see why. **_

_**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**_

I Live On

Chapter 29: Iten no Senjo

To be honest, this was the last person Naruto would have thought he would meet in his 'invasion' of Seireitei. Simply put, he was an outlying factor that he simply didn't put into consideration.

Eyeing the red-eyed Uchiha before him, Naruto didn't know what to say. The fact that he too was involved in the invasion spoke volumes of the severity of the situation at hand. He had enough on his plate by taking on Seireitei alone, but for a hollow like him to be involved…

Madara, at the moment, was eyeing the blond with utmost hatred, partially because it would seem the surprise on Naruto's face was not really because of the reason he intended it to be.

The blond was indeed surprised, but not from fear. The expression on his face seemed to post the question as to why a vermin like him would decide to pop up out of nowhere. Holding back a snarl, he continued to run his plan through his head. Now was the time to show this brat who was the boss and pay him back for ruining most of his plans while they were alive.

With the reiatsu he was showing as of now, he had no idea why the blond would feel so confident, and frankly, he didn't care. Even if he were to activate his Shikai, that would only give him five to ten times as much boost, tops. Even that didn't really trouble him. No, this time, he would have his revenge.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as Madara began gathering his reiatsu, as though wanting to launch an attack. Shaking his head, he simply called forth Tsukiyomi and with a flash, his blades were in his hands. "Tell me, did you order the attack on the academy?"

Madara simply narrowed his eyes, "And what if I did Uzumaki?"

The blond simply tilted his neck, allowing a loud _crack_ to be heard, "I suggest you start praying."

"Do you actually think you can take me on, Uzumaki?" Those damned red eyes glowed slightly as he reached into his reiatsu, getting ready to counter any sudden moves the blond might pull.

"It isn't a matter of thinking," Naruto whispered as his cerulean eyes glowed from the reiatsu within him, "It's a matter of attempting, doing and succeeding." The blond shook his head in mock exasperation, "You simply chose the wrong man to fight with from the beginning Madara."

In a flash, they were at it, blades clashing into a deadlock as each tried to end the fight swiftly, though for different reasons. The light amount of crimson reiatsu coming from Naruto seemed to fool Madara into underestimating his abilities, and the blond was going to capitalize on this in one swift move.

He had no idea what kind of hollow Madara was, but the fact that he was able to control these many hollows signified that he must have had some kind of power. Gritting his teeth in annoyance, Naruto parried the attack, before skidding away, brandishing his blades in a calm manner, "Nitoryu. _(Two Blades style)_"

Madara laughed, "You think those puny tricks will work? Pathetic!" Sending blasts of reiatsu at Naruto, the Uchiha sat back and waited for the blond to attempt to block the attacks. Amidst the chaos, he would catch him off guard and rip off his head. Yes, and this nuisance would end here.

"Onikiri. _(Demonic slash)_"

A simple Shunpo later, Madara could barely hold in his surprise as he felt twin slices of pain erupt from his torso. As streams of blood splattered onto the ground, the Uchiha cursed as he glared at the blond that was eyeing him with distaste.

"There's no way you could have escaped that!" Madara growled.

If it had been anyone else, they might have thought the Uchiha had simply underestimated Naruto too much. Yet the blond himself could vouch for the fact that if his speed wasn't up to 'standard', he might very well be cannon fodder at that moment. Because that was what it had felt like, _cannons_ brimmed full with reiatsu, ready to fire at a second's notice.

To be honest, those reiatsu spheres held power equivalent to a weak cero, but for five of them to surround him just like that proved Madara did really have quite a bit of reiatsu backing him up.

There were so many questions that were left to be answered. Just why was Madara here? Yugito had mentioned a few times of this evil person's presence to him, but he had never really paid it any attention. Could it be that Aizen was in cohort with him?

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto inquired in a deathly silent tone, "Who sent you?"

It would seem that Madara simply gotten more violent from that question, "Who _sent_ me? Who _sent_ me? NOBODY!" Snarling, the Uchiha unleashed yet another wave of condensed reiatsu, one that had Naruto bracing himself as he pushed against the pressure.

"I am my own man! I alone command my being! _No one_ orders me!" The torrent of black reiatsu soaring around the Uchiha revealed the true capacity and nature of his power.

Realization dawned on him as Naruto murmured, "You're an escapee from Hell!"

Madara gave a cruel smirk, "Escapee? Please, if that brat hadn't interfered, I would have broken out by myself."

The dark flares of his energy revealed a slight metallic tinge that outlined his figure, seemingly containing his power. Madara roared, "Damn this blasted cuffs! I want them off! RAWWWR!!!"

Naruto barely took notice as the Uchiha let loose an inhumane snarl as the metallic layer began to break, but instead, his mind was linking together the facts that he had recently discovered about Uchiha Madara…

"It was _you_!" In a sudden movement, Naruto raised his head and glared at Madara in fury, "The attack by the hell hounds! They were ordered by you!"

Madara, at this moment, was relishing in his power, and sneered, "Of course it was me, who else would have enough command over those pathetic beasts?"

Clenching his fists, Naruto ground out, "I thought that felt familiar, to think that you would be the one that caused that much chaos in Seireitei…" His hair shaded his eyes as the anger within him grew, "And because of that I was exiled…"

The Uchiha flexed his limbs as he now walked towards the blond, in an agonizingly slow manner, as though mocking Naruto, daring him to make a move. With this power, he feared no one! Not even a menos grande could cause him to flinch in the slightest!

"Do you understand now brat?! _This_ is true power! Behold my might!" With a simple wave of his hand, a tide of reiatsu washed over the area, suffocating all that might stand in its way, within it holding the deformation of life form itself, the echoing of 'death' screaming at Naruto as it pushed at him, trying to force him into submission.

However, none of this caused him to make a move. Instead, he chose to stand there silently, taking all this on without batting an eyebrow. The vortex of reiatsu swirling around him soon became apparent as Madara took in this new scene with calculated amusement.

Just what did this annoying bug think he could do?

In a whisper, Naruto closed his eyes, "Lunar."

The vaste lorde came forth as beckoned, showing the truth within the mental link that had indeed formed itself ever since the sealing process. Apparently, Lunar's mind-reading abilities 'evolved' and because of Naruto's interference with the 'hint' in her brain, other than being immune to the disgusting power, it now automatically listed Naruto as one of the primary voices it would look to in terms of mind-reading.

She had been there throughout this confrontation, ever since her report of Halibel's activities, she had quietly camouflaged herself with the background, seeing for herself once again, the power within the man that she chose.

Oh yes, the finesse, the elegance and the power that he held. He was one of a kind.

Her ribbons tracing gracefully behind her, her violet eyes gazed at him with the tranquil that he had witnessed within her ever so often.

"I think Anko might overdo it slightly with Soifon-taichou. Would you mind going over and 'supervising' her?" His tone was quiet, but Lunar knew it was simply the calm before a storm. Never before had she seen such determination on this man's face, not even when he was facing two vaste lordes (albeit deformed) in battle.

"Hai, Naruto-sama."

As she turned to leave, something unexpected happened.

"Lunar." His hand traced ever so gently across her cheek, before landing on her chin, drawing her close to him as his lips planted on hers; deep, sensual and passionate as his tongue found hers.

"Stay safe." His whisper sounded at her ear as she felt him smirk against her neck.

"Hai… Naruto-sama…"

And that was when the female vaste lorde had known, that there was no question as to who would come out as the victor of this battle.

The reiatsu that erupted from the blond as she vanished from the scene was enough to make her weak in the knees. The absolute smothering of emotions and strength coming from the blond left her delirious in ecstasy.

Yes, this was the man she chose to follow.

_This_ was Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

_**With Anko and Soifon……**_

The clashes never stopped even for a second as both hollow and Shinigami charged, over and over, unrelenting and determined, be it to completely decimate the enemy to prove that her view was correct, or to simply outshine the opponent in terms of skills in the assassination department.

"Not bad pussy cat!"

"Grrr… Silence filthy hollow!"

"Ha!"

It was simply uncanny to Soifon that Anko had kept up the entire way. Speed wasn't really the factor in this fight to be honest, because being skilled in the silent killing department already ensured that their agility was top notch. What confused Soifon was the way Anko seemed to completely 'understand' the art of assassination. Every move she made, the hollow had a counter, just like how she was able to parry all her attacks.

"How does it feel to know that Na-chan is on my side? Hm?"

"There is nothing to feel, he has betrayed us all, and for that, he'll pay!"

"Oh really. And you think you're going to make him?"

"Yes! Starting with you!"

As much as she hated to Yoruichi, the woman did teach her everything she currently knew, and even though she did improve on a few of the techniques, they were ultimately 'hers'. And she had spent tens of years mastering them, practicing them over and over, testing, experimenting and executing. She had time on her side.

So why?

"Hargh!" A narrow blow missed Anko's cheek, who quickly grabbed her wrist in retaliation, before flinging an energy blast right into her face as she flipped over in mid air, tucking her head into her stomach as the reiatsu barely missed her. Continuing with the momentum of the flip, Soifon brandished her zanpakuto and accurately sliced at the hollow's arm, intent on leaving yet another butterfly mark of Suzumebachi.

A smirk graced her lips as the black symbol burst into life on top of Anko's limb, only to be replaced by a grimace as a kick to her side sent her crashing into the tree. The purple-haired vaste lorde snarled as she readied yet another reiatsu charge, "Reimei An'ei Hou! _(Shadow Blast of the Undead)_".

The violet sphere of dark reiatsu gathered, condensing itself, before it was launched by Anko towards the fallen Shinigami. Soifon's eyes widened when she felt the 'feel' of the reiatsu. It was brimmed with destruction and elimination of life, in other words, 'death', and for some reason, that sent shivers down her spine.

It was ironic seeing how she was supposed to deal with death every single day, however, this sphere held the power to erase her existence probably, given the amount of negative pulse it contained.

Frowning, Soifon executed a short Shunpo, narrowly evading the attack as she rolled onto the ground, preparing a counter attack.

The area in which the sphere had crashed had simply eroded away, leaving behind no signs of life. Anko simply disregarded that and flew in once again, ready to continue the barrage until Soifon's defense let up.

"To think Na-chan actually cared about you. Hmph, I don't see what's so special about you anyway."

"That is none of my concern. This useless banter has gone on far enough."

Annoyed that she, a captain of Seireitei, was forced to use her shikai, and pretty much all her wits in this fight, Soifon closed her eyes, reaching in for that reiatsu source within, thinking back to that experimental technique that she had improved from what little Yoruichi had given to her before she turned traitor.

"Oh? What is this?"

The reaction from the hollow was quite entertaining, seeing how the sudden burst of clear reiatsu forced her to halt her descent, causing her to hover suspiciously in mid air, wondering what the Shinigami was up to.

"You shall pay for your insolence!"

It wasn't long before the second division captain found that familiar sensation as energy erupted off her arms and shoulders, from her spine up to her brain, boosting all her muscles and senses as they spread throughout her body. Needless to say, the clothes she wore could not withstand the pressure caused and hence shredded away; leaving what would be known as the standard 'inner' gear of an assassin.

A simple cloth vest without sleeves now stood in place of the haori before, however, Anko could see that whatever she did made quite a difference in her entire stance. Her eyes were glowing, as was her body, giving off a thin-layered aura that was white in colour, and wisps of wind could be seen swirling at her feet.

"I have to praise you, for forcing me to use this." Her cold tone cut off Anko's analytic process, "However, it all ends here."

The death angel was about to make a sarcastic comment, when the Soifon before her simply disappeared. Eyes widening, Anko immediately spread out her reiatsu in a quick attempt to detect her movement.

"Ki no mai – Hiten. _(Forbidden Dance – Disregard of Heaven)_"

"What the…"

Blows of pain were what she felt as slice upon slash of attacks rained down on her. There wasn't even time to evade the onslaught, as she was blinded in a torrent of successive hits, ending with a final strike that smashed her towards the ground.

Coughing out a gulp of blood, she gasped as that cold voice sounded once again, "Ki no mai – Yasha. _(Forbidden Dance – Cross of Night)_"

A blur was seen before Soifon landed gracefully onto the ground, her braided hair swishing in the air due to the sudden change in velocity. Twin streams of blood burst from Anko's torso as an X-mark appeared, before said hollow crashed mere metres away from the Shinigami, forming a wide crater in the process.

Soifon simply closed her eyes as she whispered, "How does it feel to be struck over twenty times by Suzumebachi? Hm?" Turning her head, she narrowed her eyes, "On the same spot too."

All that could be seen was smoke rising from the ground, Anko's body completely masked by the surrounding dust.

Shaking her head, Soifon couldn't help but feel somewhat empty. The hollow had provided her a challenge, and allowed her to have one of the best fights in a century. To think that she had to pull out this ace of hers to a deformed vaste lorde…

It was even more ridiculous that her reason for starting the fight was so contradictory to the vows she had made.

She would be the one to kill Naruto.

She would be the one to catch the traitor.

She would be the one to prove to her ex-vice-captain, that she didn't take betrayal lightly.

But for who, and for what?

For herself? No, she didn't want to catch him, much less kill him.

For being his ex-captain? That didn't make any sense.

Sighing, Soifon placed a hand on her forehead, trying to sort out her hectic thoughts. All throughout the battle, she had been angry, furious and agitated. Never before had she felt such amounts of rage against an opponent, and why was that?

"You were envious of me, that's what."

Soifon barely had time to register the fact that Anko was actually alive and kicking, and more importantly, right _behind_ her, before she was rammed in the back. The elbow that attacked her twisted slightly with a first pulse, before a second incoming one blasted into her body, sending her crashing through the air.

Completely taken off guard by the sneak attack, Soifon coughed up some blood as she stared in disbelief at the bored Vaste Lorde.

Aside from the wounds of the attacks just now, those butterfly marks on her body were…

"Gone. Yeah." A sadistic smirk grew on her lips as the purple-haired hollow shrugged, "Your zanpakuto's ability would have been the cheapest assassination technique I had ever seen, however, I'm not a death angel for nothing." Her body glowed for a moment, dark reiatsu swirling around her as she cracked her knuckles, "The poison and hints for 'complete' disintegration of cells were a brilliant combo, as deadly as the sting of the bee itself. Very impressive."

Her face then schooled itself into one of indifference, "You envy me, because I'm on Naruto's side. Not only do I fight for him, I fight _with_ him."

Soifon's eyes dimmed slightly as she tried to ignore the words that threatened to pierce her heart.

"You, however, stand as his enemy, the man that you loved, while I, a hollow, am able to be by his side." The vaste lorde shook her head in exasperation, "Such petty thoughts will never get you to defeat me."

Taking a few steps forward, Anko's face lit up in glee, "Now, let's see some hurt."

Soifon immediately leapt backwards, crossing her arms, reiatsu flaring, ready to take her on. However, Anko disregarded any intent of beating around the bush and simply rushed up to her, arms by her side.

"Don't look down on me!" Though surprised by this direct form of attack, Soifon braced herself as she reached into her reiatsu source, "Ki no mai – Zanku. _(Forbidden Dance – Sky Divide)_" This was a concentrated attack that was meant to obliterate all that stood in its way. The range was quite small, however, the distance and power made up for it, and it was this that Anko found herself facing as it was blasted her way.

Rolling her eyes, "I'm not falling for that again." Closing her eyes, she ignored the incoming attack, and instead, focused on the rhythm of her feet. In a flash, she disappeared from her spot as she activated simultaneous sonido on both feets individually.

"Face it; you're weak because your reasons for confrontation are meaningless."

The effect was instantaneous as Anko reached right through Soifon's defense, much to the shock of the Shinigami, before latching her hands onto her neck. The rest happened in a flash too fast for even Soifon to fully comprehend. Perhaps this was what the Vaste Lorde had felt when she had unleashed her Ki no mai before?

"Simply because you're lying to yourself."

Anko didn't pause as she forcefully smashed Soifon into the ground, her left hand reaching for her arm as her right hand picked her up. Her body rose from a crouch, angling her knee as her arms brought Soifon in for a hard crush, earning her a pained groan. Flowing with the momentum, her left hand gave a short tap to her spine before her limbs spun her over her knee, causing Soifon's feet to be within her grasp.

The Shinigami felt a tap on her back, before her entire body went numb. She couldn't even respond as Anko began her assault.

"You force yourself to hate him, despise him, and place the blame on him, simply because you believe that he was the one to leave you."

_Crash!_

Her body was smashed right into the ground as Anko treated her like a rag doll, repeatedly flinging her from left to right, gradually gaining velocity as she left indentations all over the place. Soifon withstood the pain as best as she could, unable to defend in the slightest. Blood was leaking out of her mouth as more than a few ribs had been broken in the process. Rocks were flying everywhere due to the number of craters formed from Anko's attack.

"You want him. You need him. You love him."

Suddenly, the hold on her feet was released, only for her neck to be arrested once again, before she was dragged through the debris, and launched upwards in a swirl of purple energy, crushing in on her from all sides. The pressure from the reiatsu was simply unreal, and for that moment, she couldn't breathe.

"And that, is why I _must_ crush you here and now. Perhaps that might erase any illusions that you may have of this reality."

As she fell, it wasn't long before twin stabs of pain lodged itself in her back. Tilting her head to the side, she glanced down to see Anko with both arms raised, sparks splashing all over due to the friction generated between her protective coat of reiatsu and the intruding purple reiatsu.

Soifon grimaced as Anko had a sadistic smirk on, "Oh yeah, scream for me!"

Inwardly chiding herself for letting down her guard, she immediately expelled as much reiatsu as possible, "Ki no mai – Senkei! _(Forbidden Dance – Swirl of Strength)_" It was originally designed to help her recover from temporary fatigue and to a certain extent, self regeneration.

"That's not gonna help! Mugen Rinkai! _(Eternal Cycle of Death)_" Bringing her arms swiftly down in two huge arcs, it took all Soifon had to keep in the yells of pain as her body felt as if it were torn apart.

Blood poured from her injuries as she landed harshly on the ground, panting for breath as the pain continued to blossom within her torso. Anko eyed her gleefully, "How's that? Does it hurt? It hurts doesn't it?! That's right bitch, it hurts!"

The silent grimace that was present on her face said everything.

Anko shook her head, "And to think you were actually jealous of good old me, ha!" Wagging her finger, she smirked, "Pathetic."

The mutinous look that was directed back due to the comment made the female vaste lorde grin deviously.

"Oh? What is it? The pain was too much for you to handle? Come, do tell me your thoughts." Anko mockingly placed a hand at her ear as she inched ever so slightly towards Soifon.

"Sure thing."

Bursting out from the ground below, Soifon rose and stabbed her entire arm through Anko's torso, ending with blood spurting everywhere.

"You talk too much." Snarled the female Shinigami captain as she sent the rest of her reiatsu within the vaste lorde's torso, allowing the multiple pulses to seriously damage the inner organs.

"It's over now, there's nothing you can do." Despite her pretence, Soifon was actually extremely hurt on the inside. It was all she could do to keep on the calm façade as she watched the vaste lorde cough up more blood.

One of the extremes of Shunpo had an ability to make an exact dying replica of yourself in your position, for a slight moment in time. Soifon had barely escaped having her spine cracked into two pieces, and decided upon this plan of attack, figuring the hollow would be too caught up on her 'victory' to notice this.

In fact, she had yet to learn of a person to actually completely acknowledge the 'switch' between replica and true body. Yoruichi herself had admitted that to this day, it proved an impossible feat unless that person had a completely mastery of Shunpo and reiatsu. The reason being that the replica was effectively an afterimage, and held together by reiatsu, it was 'forced' to resume a 'physical' form as the 'injured/dead' person. Meaning, it was pretty much like a slight mental projection of the soul, hence difficult for one to differentiate in the midst of a battle.

"You were the one to steal Naruto away from me, and I had vowed that very day where he left with you, that I would kill both you and him for betraying me." Her eyes were cold as ice, staring into the amber orbs of the hollow, "He broke a promise. He has to pay."

Anko merely spit out the blood in her mouth, before a bitter smile rose to her lips, "I was right. That 'body' of yours didn't feel right when I executed the last move."

Soifon kept her hand where she was, ready to launch one final pulse to end this vaste lorde, "Last words?"

Said purple-haired hollow simply laughed, "What a foolish woman, and to think that you claim to know him." Shaking her head, a wide smirk grew on her face, "Don't you know that Naruto _never_ breaks a promise?"

To Soifon's immense surprise, a blade of purple reiatsu had formed in a split second and because she was unable to retract her arm and dodge, the blast caught her firmly in the abdomen, with an injury similar to the one she had inflicted upon Anko.

"Impossible!" Her organs must have ruptured by now! How was she able to even move?!

"He loves you, all this time, even after knowing how you might view him, he loves you!" Hissing in pain, Anko gritted her teeth as she continued, "What kind of a beating do you need from me for you to understand that I didn't take him away from you?!"

A flare of temper stirred within Soifon as she shouted, "Lies! I don't believe you! He chose to follow you, a hollow! He is nothing but a traitor to me!"

"Stupid bitch!" Rearing her head back, Anko rammed her forehead into Soifon's forcing the two apart with an unpleasant 'squish' sound from both torsos, earning gasps of pain from both sides.

"You don't get it do you? You're simply caught up in your little hatred that you can't even begin to wake up!" Anko struck with her free right hand, punching Soifon in the face.

"Shut up, shut up, shut _up_!" Said female retaliated with a punch of her own, "What do you know about me?!" Another strike followed as tears begin to flow from her eyes, "What do you know about him to even make that conclusion?!"

Anko simply withstood the attacks despite her severe injuries, simply making this into a brawl as she yelled out, "I don't know about you, but a dumbass can see that you're in love with him!"

"I am not! I cannot love, I will not love a traitor!"

"Stupid woman!"

"Arrogant bitch!"

"Who the fuck do you think you are?! What do you get out of all this by being so god damn stiff?!"

"This is real rich coming from a hollow!"

And all the time, they exchanged blows, never faltering, simple straight forward attacks with only emotions driving them on. Their bodies were at their limits, and it was only a matter of time before they fell. But before that… they each had a point to prove.

"There is no point caging yourself into the belief that he left you!"

"How else can I explain it?! How else do I answer for the fact that he simply disappeared after meeting you?!" Tears were falling freely now, all the doubt, pain and sorrow she had kept locked in till this very day where she faced the rival and woman linked with the only man she had ever loved.

"Perhaps you can stop by remembering who he is!" Anko finally landed one hard strike right in her cheek, before tripping herself, ending with them both on the ground, with Anko on top of her as she glared right into the shinigami's eyes.

"Did you know that I was his lover when we were alive?" Her voice was soft now, her eyes gentle in the way that Soifon had recognized in Yugito's look when they conversed about the blond. It simply dug at her even more.

"Yes, I did." The reply was blurted out, with spite and envy laced all over it.

"And yet, did you know, that apart from me, he had many other women in love with him?"

Soifon closed her eyes and answered with a resigned, "Yes."

"We all fell in love with him, simply for who he is." A smile graced her lips as she continued, "He was the stupidest guy in the world, always playing hero, going around minding other people's business. The number of times where a female was simply enamored by his honesty, warmth and caring heart always used to make us laugh." Shaking her head, she chuckled, "We used to make bets even, on who would be the next to fall for him. And the idiot wouldn't even realize it. He was just that thick."

Soifon found herself absorbed into this, seeing how she had no idea what Naruto was like when he was back in his living world. There was always this part of her that tried to imagine a 'happy-go-lucky' Naruto instead of the calmer and cooler version in Seireitei.

"But later on, he understood, and accepted, each and every one of us, not because of the stupid clan restoration law he was given, but actually because he loved each and every one of us. It was uncanny and unbelievable, I know, but it somehow happened. He was able to love us, care for us, in entirely different ways to suit our personalities. He was just… always there at the right time and at the right place… always…"

"He gave us so much, and never asked anything for return. That idiot would simply smile every time and take all the hardships, troubles and tantrums we might throw at him for random reasons because our day was bad, or a mission went wrong, or someone had a fight in the family or we simply needed a place to vent. He allowed us to be by his side, and we in turn, willingly let him be our lover. We acknowledge each of us and understand the reason as to why he is the man for us, _all_ of us."

Anko sighed and opened her eyes, gazing at Soifon, "Do you see? I didn't 'steal' Naruto away from you, simply because I can't. You love him because he loves you. It's that simple. None of us have the ability to make him not love you, or force you to forget him, because it doesn't work that way. For him to love, means for him to completely trust that person, to embrace her and to accept her. And in return, the target must have proven that she could do the same. Why do you think that Naruto has never given up on you? Why did he not react to your obviously cool attitude and declarations of him being a traitor?"

Soifon could only shake her head, "I don't know… I just don't know…"

"He loves you, silly. Get it through your head and be done with it. It's a bond that cannot be severed, you will do well to remember that. The illusion that he is simply playing you around better be gone now. Because I seriously cannot find the strength to beat you up again."

Anko would have continued the conversation had it not been for the growing fatigue in her body. Resting her head on the ground, she closed her eyes, knowing that she wouldn't have the strength to say anymore. It would seem that the captain was seriously mistaken about their favorite blond. What a mess…

"I see you're beat up."

Her amber orbs flashed open as a figure of white descended before her, a teasing grin on her face. Anko gave a weak wave, "About damn time you got here."

"I thought you wanted to do this yourself?"

"I must have overestimated my abilities."

"You always do Anko."

"Hmph."

Ribbons spread out in the air, before twirling around Anko, effectively bandaging her, before shifting her onto a temporary stretcher-like structure. "Now sleep. You need it."

Anko didn't even bother to chide her for her order as the exhaustion after one day of invasion finally crept up to her, "Yeah, I suppose I should eh?"

Lunar smiled softly as her partner slowly drifted off, "You did well." Moving forward, her ribbons then clasped onto the other figure on the ground, namely Soifon, who seemed to be barely holding on to consciousness, "She's right, you know? Naruto-sama does love you."

Only one figure managed to stay etched in her mind as she found herself giving in to the pain and fatigue. Her mind repeatedly replaying their very last scene in Seireitei…

_He laughed as he took a few steps forward, "I'll be back. It's the promise of a lifetime."_

_Soifon smiled gently at his words, "I'll be waiting……"_

_Naruto pushed open the doors and walked outside, his foxy grin apparent on his face as he met a startled Nemu, though the next sentence made Soifon almost giddy with joy, "I'll be too……Ore no mitsubachi……"_

Naruto…

* * *

_**Back with Naruto……**_

White against black.

Extremes on both end, but nothing could describe this situation better. What used to be crimson reiatsu had somehow turned into a pure white, easily fending off the black energy radiating off Madara.

At first, the Uchiha had dismissed Naruto's attacks as futile, seeing how there couldn't _possibly_ be a way for the blond to even touch him.

"Nitoryu Kenjutsu Ougi: Shinkusai Roudan! _(Two swords style Master Arts: Sky Shattering Dragon Break)_" Nodachi slammed into the ground, a sudden jet of reiatsu erupted from beneath Madara's feet, launching him into the air, catching him completely off guard. Aqua katana sliced in crescent curves, all three combined into one forceful attack, blasting the Uchiha higher still before Naruto leapt up and ended the combo with both swords slashing downwards, ending with the hollow crashing into the ground, forming quite a wide crater.

Madara snarled as he crawled to his feet, eyes staring at Naruto in disbelief. There was simply no way that the blond could have rivaled him in power! He had Hell's source on his side, with his hatred and ruthlessness supporting his withdrawal of Hell's essence! How was it then, that his power seemed to be completely subdued when clashing with the damn Uzumaki?!

Naruto continued to walk towards him slowly, just like he had ever since the match begin, expression being one of indifference. No, it wasn't that, it was cool anger, hidden within his soul, ready to unleash its wrath at the right moment.

His reiatsu flared around him majestically, and even as Madara once again sent a wave of energy at him, intent on forcing him out of his rhythm, Naruto had simply sheathed his zanpakuto, before whispering in that same deathly silent voice, "Nitoryu Iai, Rashoumon. _(Two swords style Sheath slice, Hell's Gate)_"

The instantaneous release of reiatsu deflected Madara's wave with ease, earning him yet another snarl, however, he paid it no mind. There was simply one objective on his mind – what it took to destroy Madara.

Not defeat.

Not kill.

But _destroy._

Filth like him had to be erased from this universe, and as of now, Naruto had no doubt that he would come out on top in this battle. The hollow was surely weakening, even though he had tried to put on a strong front, it was easily visible that he was faltering. The rage within Naruto was one of the largest he had ever experienced ever since his arrival in Seireitei. Getting his lung pierced by Anko had nothing on this.

This bastard had tormented him all his life back in the shinobi world, and had indirectly been the cause of his death. Yugito too, died because of him. Then a year ago, he was exiled from Seireitei because of his assault with Cerberus, and now, he was the one that placed Miyu and other kids in danger.

If there was one thing Naruto couldn't stand was a kid crying in pain. He was a kid once, and he possibly experienced the worst a kid could feel all at once. Loneliness, suffering, agony, all those negative feelings a child should never be allowed to feel until they're old enough to handle the harsh reality of this world. Warmth and happiness should be all that they know, and that was why Naruto was very popular with kids everywhere he went. He simply placed their well being on a place much higher than his own.

"Itoryu Ougi: Ouka Zangetsu! _(One sword style secret arts: Faded Moon in Cherry Blossoms)_" Bringing forth both blades, he combined them into one with a swift move, before flashing his zanpakuto at Madara, rendering any protection around him to be erased, leaving him undefended temporarily.

"What?!" The dark reiatsu was supposed to be equivalent to a coat, filled with energy to nullify any attack that stood in his way, and now, it was sliced to bits just like that? "What are you?! How is it that you are able to – "

"Itoryu Ougi: Tsukikage Zankuken! _(One Sword style Master Art: Moon Shadow Sky Divider)_" The familiar red sphere rose around Madara, enveloping him in a burning rage as Naruto ripped it apart, causing explosions within, blasting the Uchiha backwards, looking much worse than he was before.

"You… you!" By now, Madara seemed to have run out of options. "You know you can't defeat me. I contain Hell's essence. I'm one of them, and petty Shinigami attacks cannot destroy my soul!" True to his words, his injuries were recovering gradually, and Madara didn't seem to be sustaining any major internal wounds.

Naruto however, seemed uninterested as he continued walking at a slow pace, but this time, his eyes were closed as he hefted the combined zanpakuto onto his shoulder, "I see, then I should end this quickly."

Just as Madara was about to jeer as a retort, he was shocked by the next words of the Uzumaki.

"Bankai." The white reiatsu gathered all around him, swirling around him like a tornado, pushing anything around him backwards. Madara couldn't help but shield his body with his arms, not believing what he was seeing.

"Bankai? Ha! Who are you kidding? A brat like you? Don't fuck around with me!"

And yet Naruto continued walking towards him, the distance getting shorter and shorter by the second. His facial expression never changed in the slightest nor did his physical body undergo any drastic changes, but…

"Iten no Senjo, Tsukiyomi. _(Ruler of the Heavens, Moon Goddess)_"

The white reiatsu surrounded his body, changing his Shinigami uniform into that of a crimson gi that had a white crest on his chest, with an additional black haori on his back, the indentation of a snarling fox clearly visible surrounded by designs of fiery flames on the edges.

What had been a crude black nodachi morphed into that of a cerulean odachi, with streaks of white stretched all over it in the form of a shield almost, barely visible reiatsu swimming all over the blade in irregular currents, threatening to slice the very air with its presence, yet all it did was sit quietly on Naruto's shoulder, not budging unless its partner commanded it.

However, that wasn't the most surprising of all. To Madara, the fact that a spiritual female seemed levitate behind the blond was much more incredible.

"No way, it cannot be! A Jinchuuriki like you could never hope to gain one such as an angel's approval! It cannot be!" His cries were getting hysterical now, because deep inside he knew, it was over. An escapee from Hell could never hope to face a holy deity.

Naruto's left arm was bent inside the haori, leaving the sleeve limp as he continued to walk towards Madara. The hollow had subconsciously begun to retreat after Naruto activated his bankai. The power before him was unreal, so much energy cooped up within his frame, never before had Madara ever shivered from fear, but right now, he was quaking in the wake of Uzumaki's reiatsu.

In a swift move, the odachi was flung at Madara, all but visible as a blur to one even as skilled as the Uchiha with his precious Mangekyo Sharingan. The hollow felt before he saw himself impaled to the ground by the odachi, and screamed in pain as blood leaked from his lips.

And yet when he looked back at Uzumaki, there he was, with a daito on his shoulder, in exactly the same position as before, only this one was blood red in colour, and held mean edges shaded in black, pulsing slightly as it left Naruto's hand.

As the next scream echoed in the air, Madara saw the second blade within him as well, pinning him to the ground once again. "No, no, what is this?! What is this?!"

Naruto didn't reply, simply walking forward with a third blade in hand, this time a silent navy zanbato. The menacing length of the weapon spoke volumes of its power and the agony in the yell of Madara definitely revealed it.

More and more blades appeared, one after the other, until Madara found himself with eight blades in his torso, tearing at his muscles, locking him in place as Naruto descended upon him with the final one, a white katana with no guard.

"This is the end for you, Uchiha Madara. Never again will you disturb the peace that we have fought so hard to create. Never again will your evil interact with others." His eyes were ice cold as he raised the blade and held it in a reverse grip.

"No! My will cannot be stopped! I am eternal! I will never repent! NEVER!" His roar ended in a horrified scream of pain as Naruto plunged the ninth and final blade right into this head, "Too late."

"Tenbatsu: Shinsei Kyuuken! _(Divine Judgement: Nine of the Holy Swords)_"

The resultant eruption of reiatsu fully overrode any agony that Madara might have felt as it disintegrated the hell spawn right before Naruto.

It was a glorious sight, yellow streams of spiritual energy laced together with holy white reiatsu, surrounding the entire area as they carried out the execution of one of the doomed. An escapee from Hell deserved no mercy.

And definitely not from Uzumaki Naruto.

Tsukiyomi had simply latched her arms onto Naruto as she rested her chin on his shoulder, "_You did well, darling._"

Naruto simply closed his eyes and leaned back into his partner's warmth, "Ah. All as it should be. Thank you, Yomi-chan."

"You're welcome."

And as Naruto stared at the empty spot, a breath of relief left his lips, before a wide smirk graced his face, "Yes, all as it should be."

* * *

_**There we go, Naruto's bankai. Hope you guys liked it. I certainly did. **_

_**As for Soifon's attacks, they were simply under the 'Shunko' (Flash Cry) effects, but seeing how she hadn't named the attacked, I made them up for her. **_

_**The Anko Soifon interaction was longer, to show the complicated situation and Madara died faster, because it showed a difference in strength and beliefs. **_

_**So! Review and tell me what you guys thought. Your responses mean a lot to me, and really, helps me decide where I'll go from there. Next chap will have a lemon scene, and if you guys review properly and eagerly, it might just be a threesome. Or even more. Heh. **_

_**So yeah, I finally updated. Hope this makes up for the long wait. Cheers guys. **_


	30. Encounters

_**A/N: Yo, I'm back. Exams are finally over! But truth be told, the time allocated to my relaxing time really hadn't changed that much. Instead of going to Uni, parents decided to make me do a whole bunch of random housework. Sighz.**_

_**Oh well, I'm here anyways, with a new update! Sry for keeping you guys waiting. Therefore! Enjoy please, and hope you like it! **_

_**P.S. Last chapter, a few of you were confused as to why I said "Nine of the Holy Swords", instead of "Nine Holy Swords". I woulda thought it was obvious because, well, there aren't just NINE of them. There're heaps. So NINE, means only NINE. There. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and/or Naruto.

* * *

**_

I Live On

Chapter 30: Encounters

Yoruichi could only gape at the four teenagers before her. There was simply no telling what else they could accomplish!

"Just what in the _world_ do you guys think you're doing?!" Her golden eyes narrowed as she eyed the four perfectly calm boys before her, "Do you have any idea what this will do to you?!"

Ichigo grunted, "Well, just leaving her there after thoroughly kicking her ass didn't seem like a good idea."

The ex-second division captain then turned to Ishida, "What about you? What's your excuse?"

"I prefer you call it a 'tactic'."

"Kid, three seconds is all you have."

"He was one of the lieutenant class, might be a good bargaining chip."

Deadpanning, Yoruichi could only shake her head before turning to Chad, "You?"

"No reason."

Silence, before the purple-haired Shinigami stared at him incredulously, "_No_ reason? Then why the heck did you see it fit to lug around luggage like that?"

"It wasn't really luggage."

Ganju, on the other hand, was gleefully stroking his imaginary beard, and was just about to answer before Yoruichi slammed a first into his face, "And you! I don't even want to hear it."

Growling, she whirled around and gave a wave at the tied hostages, "Then? What are you going to do about them now?"

Gagged and bound, Hinamori was shooting glares that could kill. Yes, they could. Unfortunately, because all those present were technically 'dead', it didn't work. Kira was unconscious, and probably the most fortunate out of the four, not needing to suffer being treated like an animal in a cage. Ikkaku was blindfolded and gagged, along with a whole bundle of ropes bandaging his entire torso. Yumichika was…

"REMATCH THIS INSTANT YOU FUCKING PIG!"

"Nya? What was that loser?"

"WHY YOU?!"

"Mwahahaha! I'm your savior bitch! Now bow down before me, lest I throw you into the dump of doom again!" Ganju had this million dollar smirk on his face followed by an absolutely evil expression enough to send shivers down his allies' spines.

With bad odour waffling off of him, Yumichika really didn't prove to be much of a threat, and was obviously the laughing stock of the four teenagers when they all 'regrouped' to show off their 'prizes'.

The reason as to why all four chose to take their opponents with them was unknown, with three of them crediting it as being something Naruto would do, and the last one being simply sadistic and wanted to get a good laugh out of ridiculing the pretty face.

Yoruichi had separated with Naruto while he dashed off to finish a hollow threat. He seemed insistent in ending it himself, and had asked Yoruichi to help monitor the brats seeing how Lunar was over helping Anko with her injuries. Besides, if Soifon had seen Yoruichi with him, there was no saying what she would have done.

Hence, the feline woman had chosen to take over Lunar's duty of watching over the teenagers, which of course, led them to their current predicament. While she was quite proud that they took care of lieutenant class fighters that easily, she was nonetheless, quite annoyed at how they handled their victories.

It wasn't so much as flaunting their results; it was more of lack of consideration for their next steps. Hostages were double-edges swords, acting as both a chip for their own safety as well as a big fat lump of burden one had to carry around. The fact that they were carrying _important_ people of the divisions made it even more complicated. But now that she had seen this, she couldn't just order them to 'throw away' said burdens. That would leave a track visible to even the most inexperienced Shinigami.

"Ano, Yoruichi-san, what should we do next?" Ichigo piped, completely unaware of the seething anger said female was currently directing at him.

Time was running short. At this rate, they might be found any time. Surely the disappearance of two vice-captains would be noticed by now? Shaking her head, she tried to come up with the best way to accommodate all this when she felt it.

Eyes widening, she cursed as she spun around, reaching into her reiatsu and sprinted off in a Shunpo. Ichigo and the others barely had the time to blink before a huge eruption of power swept them off their feet, blasting them all backwards as they stared in bewilderment.

"What the heck?" Ichigo scratched his head, "I knew she might be angry and all, but…"

His words were caught in his throat when a huge hulk of a man was sent crashing into the wall right beside his head. Of course, the rubble slammed onto his head, eliciting a fair share of painful cries, before he looked on in shock.

White reiatsu surrounded Yoruichi as she slowly walked towards them, her fists clenched tightly as she raised her hand once again, "Of all the people to stumble upon us, it just _had_ to be you. Talk about bad luck."

Ishida blanched, _What is she on about? Surely no one could survive… _

That line of thought was quickly extinguished by the fact that said 'man' had simply stood up from the fallen bricks, brushed off the dust, standing way taller than any of them with his spiky hair and menacing black eye patch, "Ha, looks like I scored a grand prize or something. This should be fun."

Shaking his head to get rid of the debris, the bells strung on the tips of those hair spikes chimed softly. The man then frowned at the bald figure currently unconscious, "Ikkaku? Ho?"

Yoruichi only raised an eyebrow as she watched the eleventh division captain walk past her without caring about her presence at all. Speaking of which, where was that tiny vice-captain of his?

"Ken-chan!!!"

Sighing, the purple-haired Shinigami shook her head, "Still lugging that brat around Zaraki?"

The hulk of a man turned his head slightly, before giving a feral grin, "It's more like she loafs on me."

"Mo, Ken-chan! That's so mean!" Right on cue, a petite pink blur settled itself onto the man's shoulder, wiggling about, trying to get comfortable, before giggling, "Oooh! What's this? Baldy is dead!"

"That's exactly what I want to know." Nudging the unconscious figure with his foot, he growled, "Oi, get up."

Chad, on the other hand, was rooted to the spot. He barely even noticed before the man towered before him, completely shadowing him with his presence, the reiatsu trickling out of him enough to make him bow slightly, muscles contracting to fend off this uncomfortable sensation. Just how strong was this guy?

Ichigo and Ishida held similar thoughts, as they too were slightly uneasy with this situation. Ganju, on the other hand, was positively shaking, as though he were about to pee his pants any moment.

"Za-za-za-za-za – "

The orange-haired boy deadpanned, "Dude, what is wrong with you."

" – Za-za-za-za-za – "

Ishida adjusted his glasses, "I swear, you're the most annoying barbarian I've met."

" – Za-za-za-za-za – "

The tall man then shifted his gaze to the figure hiding behind Ganju, "Wait a minute, is that…"

"He can't see me, he can't see me, he can't see me…" The single mantra was heard over and over as the smelly individual mumbled to himself over and over.

"Ah! Pretty-chan! What's he doing?" The tiny female chirped as she waved her hand, "Yo pretty!"

"Yumichika?"

The figure started for a moment, before a twisted and obviously fake voice came from him, "I'm sorry, who?"

"Ah, cut the crap."

"I have no idea of this Yumichika person. Only that he must be the most exquisite Shinigami to ever grace this land." The weird tone continued.

"Yeah, it's you alright. What, so these punks got _both_ you and Ikkaku? So, who were they?"

Ichigo shrugged, "Ganju got the pretty face."

The tall man then moved his gaze, staring unimpressed at the stuttering Shiba, "This retard?"

" – Za-za-za-za – "

"… Yeah."

"And Ikkaku?"

Ichigo continued on, not sure how this would play out, "Good old Chad took care of him single-handedly." The reason he was willing to share this information was because of his confidence in taking this guy if he suddenly decided to attack them in anger. Surely, Ishida, Chad and him could handle themselves against this hulk? That little girl on his back didn't seem like that much of a threat as well. Speaking of which, what was Yoruichi-san…

" – Za-za- ZARAKI KENPACHI! Eleventh Division Captain!" Ganju finally managed to yell out the name of the scariest 'demon' to ever exist in Seireitei.

Chad could only see a flash before his eyes before a blade was in his face. Reacting on pure instinct, the armour formed halfway, barely blocking the strike before it slashed clean across his torso, ignoring the defense Chad put up. Blood spurted into the air even as he fell towards the ground, eyes widened in shock.

"Huh, you don't seem that strong." Uninterested, he moved towards Ganju, only to feel a gigantic blade swung at him followed by a whole barrage of energy arrows. With his smirk widening, he simply parried the blade before sidestepping, dodging the arrows, before lifting his other arm, to show the bald guy in his grasp.

Ichigo's eyes widened, "Since when…"

"Tsk, tsk, you two aren't too bad, but not that much better than that boy over there." Turning his head to Ichigo, he grinned, "_This_ is how you swing a blade."

Seeing the sword's movement clearly, the fifteen year old roared, "You think I don't know?" Reiatsu flaring all around him, enveloping Zangetsu at the same time, he clashed right on with Zaraki's zanpakuto.

The resultant shockwave reverberated throughout the surrounding area, sending cracks across walls and debris along the ground as Ichigo held his ground against a captain of Seireitei.

In that instant, Zaraki's eyes flared with excitement, "Ho? That's better, now how about this?"

"Bring it on!" Once again, they locked their weapons in a contest of spiritual force along with brute strength, the only difference was that a bright yellow glow echoed around Zaraki, showing that he too, was taking this seriously now.

Before an astonished Ishida and Ganju, Ichigo matched this captain strike for strike, giving it his all every single time, without showing the slightest bit of fatigue.

"Hahaha! That's it! Finally someone who could give me a challenge!" With another crazy smirk, he motioned to the pink-haired girl, "Yachiru, bring those two sorry asses back to the division for me."

"Ara? Ken-chan is having fun?"

"Oh yeah."

"Ah, I see. Ok. I'll come and pick you up later! Ja ne!"

Ishida gritted his teeth and was about to comment sarcastically as to how the little girl could accomplish that before the pink blur fazed into existence behind him, easily carrying Yumichika and Ikkaku over her shoulders, and with a cute wink, she disappeared just as quickly, sending shivers down the Quincy's spine.

The silent fact that she could have pulled her blade on him and he wouldn't even have realized it shocked him. Ganju continued to shiver as he stared wide-eyed at the duo that was currently going at it, "What, what _is_ he?"

Closing his eyes and taking a breath to steady himself, he replied, "Just another barbarian…" However, deep inside, he was getting worried. This _was_ a Captain after all, and as much as he wanted to believe it, there was no way Ichigo could be on par with one already, especially if this man before them was what rumours claimed for him to be.

Zaraki Kenpachi, captain of the battle-crazed eleventh division, able to attain the position of Captain without even knowing his Shikai, killing the previous captain in front of three hundred other spectators using but a bare blade, the only one of all captains to have made his way to the top using such a method. A man of incredible stamina, strength and power, definitely one of the strongest captains there were in Seireitei.

Oh yes, Ishida had done his homework before coming to this place. He had specifically asked Naruto about the possible threats they might face and hence let himself be prepared before hand, both mentally and physically as to what kind of opponents they were likely to face.

As he was caught in his thoughts, Ichigo and Zaraki finally separated, their auras continuing to burn brightly. The eleventh division captain gave a smirk, and was about to continue when a voice stopped him.

"Don't push it."

Raising his eyebrows in surprise, he found a bored Yoruichi staring at him, golden eyes flashing dangerously at him.

"Ah, I kinda forgot about you for a second there."

"So I thought. You got your hostages back, plus a slice at Chad. Now we're even. Anymore, and I'll be forced to take the brat's side."

Ichigo glared at her, "Hey! I can hold my own!"

"And draw all the Shinigami towards you in the process? What are you, a retard?"

That shut the orange-haired boy up. He didn't think about that. Seeing Chad injured had left him furious and all that occurred to him was for him to charge and take this guy down.

Zaraki simply laughed, "Come and get me then? I'm not backing down after having this much fun. Besides," gesturing to the other teenagers, he grinned, "You've got more at stake than me, I doubt even you could take me down in time if I really wanted to attract attention."

Shaking his head, he continued, "I have to say that you were quite daring there, taking hostages? Heh."

Yoruichi replied in a stony voice, "That wasn't my decision."

"Figured as much. Brats nowadays. Now that I've given them a beat down, you want me to stop eh? No can't do."

Ishida stared at Yoruichi with his jaw slack, "You _purposely_ left him alone?"

Rolling her eyes, she drawled, "Your egos needed a little kicking, and I was lazy."

Incredulous at that declaration, Ichigo growled, "But Chad!"

"But nothing! Do you guys still think we're playing a game here! Casualties are bound to appear! You let down your guard even after seeing how seriously I reacted to his appearance." Narrowing her eyes, she scratched the back of her head, "You have two choices, Ichigo."

The orange-haired boy blinked, before gulping, "I do?"

"One, I stay and fight that maniac over there. You somehow bring the others to safety, along with those two hostages you took." Holding up a second finger, she smirked, "Or, the tougher version. You stay and hold him off while I bring them to the hideout. Who knows, you might even come out victorious."

Ichigo gaped, "You expect _me_ to choose?"

Her tone was ice cold, harsher than any he had heard from her before, "You're the 'leader' for this group. I merely came to check up on you. If you can't make decisions for the sake of your allies, then you're worthless. To save others, you need to take the situation into your own hands and conquer all that stands in your way. Indecision at times like this will cost you."

Clenching his fists, he stared at Ishida and Ganju who were still trying to tend to Chad's injuries, but to no avail. Turning back at Zaraki, he was slightly surprised to find him simply standing there, ignoring the proceedings between him and Yoruichi, as though bored.

If he were to get the others to escape, the eventual result would be his capture and arrest. He simply could not see himself successfully bringing them all to a safe place. Firstly, he didn't know the place well enough, and secondly, his speed wasn't that great at all. Compared to Yoruichi, he was definitely not suited for that task. But if here were to stay and fight…

What could he do? From the strikes before, he could tell that this Zaraki person was still holding back. The way he released his reiatsu was quite similar to Naruto during their spars, a compressed force that seemed to be waiting to burst out any moment. On the other hand, he too, had yet to reveal all his powers. Remembering Naruto's brief speech about the various captains, and how Zaraki Kenpachi did not have a shikai or bankai, he felt better about his chances.

Coming to the conclusion, Ichigo raised his head and glared directly at Zaraki, "I'll take him."

The eleventh division captain met his gaze, and then very slowly, a smirk appeared on his lips, followed by an amused comment, "Excellent."

Yoruichi simply gave a brief nod, before a smile tugged at her lips, "Good luck kid." Before Ishida and the others could protest, they were lifted onto her arms and in moments, the five of them disappeared from the scene.

Zaraki stared at the kid for a while, before laughing, "You really think you can take me?"

Ichigo's eyes glowed as he reached into his reiatsu, "I know it."

Brandishing his blade, Zaraki's right hand reached for his eye patch, before grinning crazily, "Then give it your all."

* * *

_**With Naruto…**_

Advancing on the academy, he winced at the poor state of the infrastructure. Sighing inwardly, a part of him insisted that he should have protected this place from siege first, before fighting Madara, but even so, he knew that he picked the most 'logical' of choices. Placing Madara as the higher priority meant that the threat was neutralized as to prevent more damages from being placed, instead of simply protecting one place, i.e. the academy, and letting that blasted hollow run around wrecking more havoc.

That didn't mean that he stopped worrying about Miyu however, and if his sister had been hurt in any way because of this…

Quietly, he travelled through the debris, eyes searching for her, reiatsu reaching out to sense for her presence. Watching all the blood on the ground, he couldn't help but grimace and wonder if she was truly alright. Lunar had reported that Miyu was safe, but…

As he was immersed in his thoughts, a sudden movement arose from the left and started to rush him. The reiatsu felt quite weak and posed absolutely no danger, and without thinking, Naruto simply batted the blade away before thrusting his fingers towards the eyeballs of the assailant, only to stop as he ripped himself out of the reverie, turning his head to look at the one that attacked him.

Eyes widening slightly in surprise at the look of disbelief on her face, Naruto chuckled at the person, "You have to be more careful next time, what if I didn't stop in time?"

Miyako could only gape at the man standing before her, his yellow mane swishing in the wind, cerulean orbs shining in contrast to the dim background, foxy grin wide with those slightly elongated canines…

"Naruto-san?"

"Hm, you remember me?"

Tightening her grip on the blade, she attempted to bring it up once again, only to realize that the weapon was lying helplessly on the ground. Staring behind her, an exact copy of Naruto gave her a pleasant smile, before disappearing in a 'poof' of smoke.

"What do you want with the children?" She asked in a steady voice, trying to calm herself as much as she could, unsure of how to deal with this situation. This was _the_ traitor of Seireitei! There hadn't been a more notorious figure around this place ever since the escape of twelfth division captain Urahara Kisuke.

Naruto shook his head, "I don't blame you for your wariness." Sighing, he closed his eyes, before asking, "Alright, I came with the intention to check up on Miyu, but if you feel that I am a threat to those kids within, then all you have to do is answer my question and I'll leave."

Miyako blinked, before stuttering, "W-what? Why would you care about…"

"Miyu is _my_ sister." The emphasis on 'my' sent the academy teacher shivering from the intensity of the emotions laced around that word.

Gulping, she stood her ground, "No, I cannot allow you to enter. Even if I can't stop you, I can attract attention to this place, and you'll be capture in no time."

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto smirked, before laughing, "Interesting. I might sound arrogant, but Miyako-san," His eyes glowed for a moment, before returning to their usual sky blue, "If I wanted to, there really wouldn't be any time for you to even talk."

Tilting his head to the left, he whispered, "How is she?"

The female hesitated for a moment, before sighing, seemingly resigned to the situation, "She's fine. Slightly exhausted with a few minor wounds, but there isn't any danger at this moment."

Naruto let out a breath of relief, before nodding gratefully, "Thank you." And with that, he turned around, not looking at the academy a second time and walked away.

It grew harder with each step, his heart screaming at him to ignore the woman and barge in to see Miyu anyway, but his rational conscious stopped him. Miyu could be resting and it wouldn't do for him to disturb her while she recovered. Conflicting thoughts and emotions rushed through his mind, impeding with his line of thought, and even though he could have simply Shunpo-ed out of this place, a part of him longed to be close to his sister.

"O-ni-chan?"

Spinning around, his eyes widened at the sight of a slightly more grown-up girl compared to the one he had adopted off the streets years ago. Her arm was bandaged, and though her attire seemed more than a bit ruffled, she looked alright on the whole.

"Miyu…" Blinking a few times to assure him that he wasn't seeing things, he barely had time to consider his next course of action when the figure bounced into his arms, pulling him in a tight embrace, cries of joy echoing from her mouth as she hung on, refusing to let go of the most precious person in her life.

His arms laced around her small torso and his hand reached up to press her head gently against his neck, "I'm back, Miyu…"

"Baka! O-ni-chan no baka! Baka baka baka baka _baka_!" Tears streamed down her face as she nuzzled against the warm body of her brother, the familiar feeling of ease returning to her after all these years, "Miyu missed you so much…"

Naruto smiled sadly, "I know. I missed you too."

"Miyu thought you weren't coming back, Miyu was so scared!" Sobbing, she once again reverted to the third person way of speaking, just like she did when she first met him on the streets of Rukongai years ago.

Feeling extremely nostalgic, Naruto's smile widened, before caressing her face, taking a good look at her, "I'm sorry. I really am, Miyu."

Amber stared into cerulean blue, and even with the tears, Miyu gave a shaky smile, "Don't ever leave Miyu again, O-ni-chan, onegai. _(Please)_"

Nodding, Naruto hugged her once more, "I promise."

Staring from the doors, Miyako could only sigh as she watched the two siblings laugh and return to their vibrant selves. She had no doubt now that letting Miyu out to meet her brother was the right decision. The sadness in his eyes could not be faked, and the sorrow that he showed touched Miyako's heart. She had known Naruto since the day he had sent Miyu to this academy. Who hadn't?

He was the famous genius of Seireitei, one of the youngest Lieutenants to grace their society, not to mention that he was polite, charming and attractive. Uzumaki Naruto definitely wasn't someone one would forget any time soon. Then came the shocking news that he had betrayed them, choosing to ally himself with hollows for some reason or other, and as much as it was difficult to believe, that was all they knew. There were always doubts within her heart, and the quick meeting with Naruto just reassured her that no matter what had happened to Naruto in the two years that he went missing, the old Naruto was still in there, proven by his love for his sister.

Naruto had held onto Miyu and began walking back towards her, whispering softly to his sister all the while, soothing her and placing her at ease. The very sight of them warmed her hearts and guessing what he wanted, she stepped forward.

"Miyako-san, I thank you for your kindness." Bowing slightly, he stayed in that position until the female academy teacher embarrassingly helped him up herself.

"No, no, I just did what I thought was right."

"Haha, is that so. All the more reason to thank you for placing such trust in me." Turning to Miyu, he placed a soft kiss on her cheek, "I'll pick you up real soon, so until then, stay safe, ok?"

Miyu pouted a bit, before nodding, "Ok. Miyu will be waiting."

"I still say you should stay with Retsu-san."

"No! She betrayed you! Miyu will not go back to her!" Anger flashed behind those pretty eyes, and Naruto couldn't help but shake his head in amusement.

"Ok, ok, calm down."

"Hmph."

"As you can see, she could be quite the stubborn lady, even with me. I apologize for all the trouble she must have caused you."

"Mo! O-ni-chan!" Miyu frowned with a blush on her cheeks, "Miyu is a good girl!"

Miyako found the way she spoke refreshing and absolutely adorable, "Yes she is."

As though proud that she had at least one ally on her side, Miyu puffed her cheeks, "Hola! _(See!)_"

Naruto shook his head, clearly amused, "Yeah, yeah. Well then, I place her in your hands."

Miyako started for a bit, before asking, "You aren't taking her with you?"

"I can't. The battles that I have to fight would be too dangerous for her to be around. I am planning a revolution after all." Smirking, he ruffled Miyu's hair, "Besides, my sis can be my little spy for me."

"Yep!"

Miyako couldn't help but chuckle at their antics, "I see, well then, can you answer a question of mine, Naruto-san?"

"Naruto's fine, and sure, go for it." His grin seemed ever so alluring, and the female academy teacher had to remind herself that being attracted to the 'traitor' of Seireitei was something she didn't need at this moment.

"Are you fighting for Seireitei still? Or are you against it?"

Naruto thought for a bit, before opening his eyes and replying, "Both." And with that answer, he tapped her forehead with his fingers, tracing it down her cheek, his grin widening all the while, before Shunpo-ing off to his next destination, leaving a dumbfounded Miyako on the spot, holding onto Miyu.

"Ne, ne, Miyako-sensei, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing." Her face could not be any redder and even as she tried to hide it, Miyu laughed, "Ah! Miyako-sensei's face is sooooo red! O-ni-chan is so awesome, eh?"

As much as she wanted to rebut that statement, she couldn't help but reply with a slightly wistful sigh, "Yeah…"

Miyu too, stared off into the distance, before realizing something, "Ah! Kai-kun still needs his bandages changed!" Jogging back to the room, she quickly rushed to carry out her duty. Her brother was finally back, and that alone was enough to help her brave through any more horrors that might come her way.

"Be safe, O-ni-chan…"

* * *

_**With Ichigo……**_

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Brandishing his blade, a huge vertical shockwave sliced across the ground, aimed right at the giant of a man grinning like a maniac.

"That's it! That's what I like!" Batting it to the side, he charged forth, "Show me, show me what you can achieve when you are 'one' with your zanpakuto, gyahahaha!"

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he readied himself once again. It was a refreshing fight, if he was completely honest with himself. The spars with Naruto were more tedious as they focused on his weak points, trying to correct mistakes and mostly boring stuff. But this, this was the first time he let himself loose like that.

So what if he made some mistakes? It only meant that he would get cut.

But as long as he didn't die, that really wasn't much of a problem, was it?

No, Kurosaki Ichigo could take pain. If that was what it took for him to gain more experience, then so be it. No pain, no gain. Well, he certainly was gaining quite a lot over here.

Thrice, this Kenpachi guy had sent him into walls, the forces of his attacks threatening to break every single bone in his body, but with the help of Zangetsu, he stabled himself and used reiatsu to surround his body, preventing his muscles from breaking down.

He had been surprised at the start too, where he found himself incapable of penetrating Kenpachi's torso. He had been sure that he landed perfectly strong slices onto his muscles, but somehow, the hit felt _off_, and off it went, harmlessly grazing the opponent's sides, leaving him wide open for a counter attack.

Continuously reminding himself that his enemy didn't have a Shikai or a Bankai, so he couldn't be _that_ strong, he forced himself to continue, reverting to the fighting style of a barbarian. This suited Kenpachi just fine, of course, for that was the way he fought since his appearance in the worst districts of Rukongai.

The message was finally sent through when Kenpachi left him in a near death state, and finally Zangetsu had enough. Placing his hand on Ichigo's shoulder, he had asked whether or not the fifteen year old wanted to fight, because if he continued to do as he wanted, he would die. Very quickly.

The spirit pointed out that while Ichigo had registered the fact that Kenpachi did not rely on his zanpakuto at all, he really wasn't doing any different. Did he not acknowledge Zangetsu's presence? Was he that arrogant to think that he could take on everything by himself?

Of course not. Ichigo had simply _forgotten_. Yes, he wasn't the brightest of them all, and when faced with a difficulty, he liked to bash his way through it. That had been his way for the better parts of his life and only recently had he met Zangetsu, so _naturally_ he let his anger and stubborn personality get the best of him.

He had then reached into the link between him and Zangetsu, enabled the flow of reiatsu and became a team player, to put it simply. Kenpachi had been pleasantly surprised for some weird reason when the next strike Ichigo landed elicited a squirt of blood from his torso. This of course, led to another blood thirsty barbarian style battle, where both Shinigami simply exchanged slashes, trying to see who could get more blood off the other. That was when Kenpachi himself began to get serious.

See, Ichigo was wondering before why this dude was wearing an eyepatch. To find out that it was a device designed to 'eat' up his own reiatsu was pretty freakish, and when the full force of Kenpachi's power was unleashed, the fifteen year old was quite taken aback. It was as if the man had powered up ten times or more. No wonder he didn't need a shikai or bankai! Not only did he have purely feral battle instincts, he didn't seem to possess the emotion called 'fear' either, and now that he showed that he was basically a reservoir for energy, Ichigo should have been humbled and retreated.

Strangely enough, he did not. For the first time, he was _excited_. Zangetsu felt it as well and let loose a smirk of his own. Of course they were energized! This was the first opponent where they could go all out against, no bars held. The thrill of fighting someone that was possibly stronger held such an enticing flavor that both Ichigo and Zangetsu couldn't resist.

Blue sky-rocketed as it faced the yellow, reiatsu flooding the area as their respective colours lit up the surroundings. No longer was the environment dim with shadows of overlooking structures. In its stead was terrifying power, magnificent strength and exquisite beauty. This was the final attack. Getsuga Tenshou didn't seem to work too well, so…

"This is it! Zaraki Kenpachi!!!" Dashing forward, Ichigo held his zanpakuto in a reverse grip, ignoring the blade that was shoved right at his face. Tilting his head slightly, he felt the blade slice across his cheek, barely seeing the blood splash into air. Knowing he had avoided a critical hit, he unleashed his own attack, driving the butt of his zanpakuto into Kenpachi's stomach, earning a groan from said man, before dragging it up upwards, his own body twisting to the left at the same time.

Using his connection with Zangetsu, he poured reiatsu into the blade, causing it to glow a stunning aqua as the blade came into contact with Kenpachi's abdomen.

The eleventh division captain's eyes widened as he realized Ichigo's plan, muttering a harsh 'shit' at the same time, he swung his blade horizontally, aiming for the brat's neck.

Ichigo foresaw that attack and ignored it, continuing to drag the blade upwards, and with a war cry, he unleashed the pent up energy within the blade right after he swung it one full curve, "Wangetsu Seiten! _(Crescent Shines in the Sky)_"

Ending in a crouch position with his blade held within his right arm, high above his head, Zaraki's blade sliced through certain length of his hair, but ended up missing in the end. Before the eleventh division captain could register the fact that he _missed_, he was blasted backwards by the force of the shockwave this time. The sudden release of the energy caused an extremely unstable output, resulting in the detonation of the attack, coinciding with the crash of the wall, leaving him with nowhere to dodge, and with a cry of outrage, he felt himself engulfed by the blast.

Ichigo remained in his position, slightly numb from the release of energy. He was pretty much exhausted and if Kenpachi still got up from _that_, he wouldn't be able to do anything. That was his all, quite literally. His intelligence, instincts and power, all of them played a crucial role in that last string of attacks.

As the dust settled down, Zaraki Kenpachi could be seen lying in a small pool of blood as he panted. The eleventh division captain's blade was flung elsewhere and he didn't seem to be capable of any more dangerous acts for some time.

Relief flooded Ichigo's system as he finally let go and felt himself falling towards the ground. He didn't even recognize the fact that he didn't land on the hard, sharp rubble, for he was already blissfully asleep, oblivious to any proceeding that may happen around him.

Naruto looked at the teenage boy in his arms and couldn't help but laugh, "Ichigo, I don't really believe I would say this, but man, am I proud of you!" Turning his head, he looked at Kenpachi with a huge grin, "And you took off your eyepatch too!"

The big man simply grunted, "Yeah, yeah rub it in."

"Hell yeah. This punk, a fifteen year old _brat_, using only his shikai, which he achieved like, a few days ago, beat a _captain_!" Naruto grinned wildly, "I claim the fruits of his success, I taught him everything I knew, haha!"

Kenpachi rolled his eyes, "Don't get cocky, traitor."

"Pft, you know me, I'm that awesome."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Damn straight. So, where's Yachi –"

"KIROI-CHAN!!!"

Speaking of the devil, the pink blur latched herself onto the blond, before opening her mouth as wide as she could and chomping down on his head, "WUU AH MACK!!!"

"OUCH!" Naruto barely withstood the assault and steadied himself before replying, "Yes, yes I'm back. Now easy on the head."

"WAI WUU WO SOOOOOO WONG?!"

"I er, had stuff to do, that's why I was away for that long. Now, can you please stop chewing me out? Literally?"

Finally obliging, the pink devil flopped onto his shoulder, "Ok, but you have to tell me eeeeverything."

Rolling his eyes, Naruto sighed, "Maybe some other time, but now, I gotta get this brat outta here."

"Awwwww…"

"No, Yachiru-chan, no pouting."

"Muguuu…"

Tearing his eyes away so as to not fall under the 'puppy eye' spell, he turned back to Zaraki, "Well, I guess I owe you one."

"Hmph, you don't owe me shit."

"Oh?"

"I was bored, is all."

"I see."

"Now get your ass out of here. I need to rest."

"Haha, ok. Thanks again."

"Yeah yeah, just go say hi to that medical woman."

"… I will."

And a flash step later, Yachiru was forced to flop onto a moaning Zaraki, "Ken-chan?"

"Ouch…"

Poke, poke.

"Ne, you okay?"

"…"

Poke, poke.

"Ne, Ken-chan?"

"Zzzzzzz…"

"Ah, he's asleep. But sleeping outside is bad for your health! I know, I'll carry him back to headquarters!"

And with that, the pink chibi somehow exhibited inhumane strength and successfully lugged Kenpachi over her shoulder and rushed off into the distance.

But since the fact that Yachiru had _no_ sense of direction _at all_, it made one wonder just where they would eventually end up.

Add that to the fact that Yumichika and Ikkaku were no where to be seen as well…

"To headquarters we go! Weeeee!"

* * *

_**Okay, no lemon. I didn't want to add one in randomly because there were so many other things that need to be addressed. I originally wanted a hot spring scene between Naruto and Yoruichi, so that will be next chap I guess. No threesomes unfortunately, because well, I can't figure out a situation for them to be at it yet. Maybe after the invasion. **_

_**Again, sorry for the long update, but hopefully, this makes up for it. I'll try and get the next one up soon as I can. Review and tell me what you thought about this one. **_

_**And finally, I actually wanna know which pairing do you guys want to see at the hot spring scene next chap. It's either with Yoruichi, Anko or Lunar. I'm thinking Yoruichi because it fits nicely. You guys can give opinions and we'll see. **_

_**Thanks for bearing with me, and hope you liked this chap. **_

_**P.S. Ichigo's attack "Wangetsu Seiten" is basically a Getsuga Tenshou reversed. Meaning, Getsuga Tenshou is swinging blade downwards, blasting out a shockwave. Wangetsu Seiten is twisting your body and bringing the blade UPWARDS, in a curve. **_


	31. Return

_**A/N: Time to update this one again. As promised, well, sorta promised, there's a hot springs scene. I haven't written a lemon for awhile in this one, so thought I might add some to spice things up a bit. Blood and brawls are good sometimes, but it does get boring. I would know, I'm a reader too. **_

_**Don't think there's much for me to address, other than lack of reviews. Boo. Boo at you guys. Shame on you. Seriously. Must I whine every single time? You guys put me through such embarrassing acts, I swear.**_

_**But yeah, it sure has been awhile since I first started. Didn't think I would get here, but well, here we are. Other than that, not much to say. Enjoy I guess, man, I must have repeated myself one hundred times by now, every single chap, I say that.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and/or Naruto. OMG, I put Bleach before Naruto for the first time!!! LE GASP. Ok, insane moment over. Ignore.

* * *

**_

I Live On

Chapter 31: Return

"Ah… ah…" A panting Yoruichi was seen pressed against the sides, her eyes half-lidded as she stared back at the blond thrusting into her, "More…"

Naruto simply smirked and slowed down his pace, opting to go for depth in place of frequency. Deep, long strides accompanied with agonizingly slow brushes brought the lust out of the purple-haired Shinigami more effectively than ever.

Hands gripping on her breasts, he squeezed them hard with each penetration, fingers swirling around her nipples, but never quite touching them, choosing to instead focus on the areolae. The itchy feeling caused by this action worked quite well with the tantalizing strokes, if the moans elicited from Yoruichi were any indication.

The water swished around their legs as Naruto continued, his tongue trailing from her ear lobe down her neck, resting on her shoulder for but a second, before repeating the action, ending with a gentle nibble that drew out even more passion from her.

Yoruichi couldn't help it. This felt _so_ good. She had expected him to be a somewhat good lay, given the number of women he's been with, but definitely not what he was showing right now. They've already been through five positions and yet he was _still_ able to surprise her.

Both were Shinigami, strong ones at that, hence stamina wasn't really an issue. On Naruto's part, not only did he have a lean, muscular body, his length was nothing to be shy of, and the way he put it to use was _definitely_ skillful. Yoruichi was no pushover as well, after all, and showed Naruto that she too could play the teasing game.

The blond was impressed as to how Yoruichi still retained her playful nature and not give in to the lust already. At that moment, the purple-haired Shinigami seemed to have sensed his line of thought, and adjusted her position slightly, her legs pressing together, causing the effect of her inner muscles clamping down tightly on his member, earning her yet another raised eyebrow.

"You're insatiable!" Naruto laughed as he kissed her on the lips, entangling his tongue with hers.

Yoruichi returned with equal passion and ended with a challenging nip on his lower lip, "Give up?"

Naruto's answer was to lift up her right leg, swing it in a wide arc over his head to the other side as he leaned backwards slightly, his hands supporting her rear from below, lifting her close to him as Yoruichi's legs reestablished her stability by locking themselves around his waist. Once again, their lips met, her moans muffled as Naruto drove her against the wall, resuming a harder, faster tempo.

Letting her head fall backwards, she released a sigh as Naruto lavished his attention on her bosom, this time focusing solely on the peaks, pulling and rolling them with his tongue, then biting down with different intensities at specific moments in the midst of their love making to further spike the lust in the air.

Soon, her breaths grew ragged, and her hips ground into his in a frenzy, eager for that release, demanding that ecstasy be granted to her. Naruto in turn took all of this in stride and sped up gradually, driving into her with a recklessness that seemed to spur her on. Both of them were close, very close to that nirvana, and both were going to get it.

Arching her body, fully, her mouth opened as a soundless scream left her lips, her entire body shuddering from the intense orgasm even as Naruto continued. The blond gritted his teeth as he held back somewhat, even as those sweet, wet folds of hers cushioned around his over and over rhythmically, sending shivers down his spine with every stroke he took. Without pausing a beat, he bit down on that specific sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder, his movements never slowing.

Yoruichi's eyes widened as a second wave of pleasure assaulted her senses from within, and this time, her cries reverberated throughout the area. Her tongue lolled on the sides of her mouth, an expression of bliss glowed on her face.

And even still, Naruto didn't stop. That pleasure soon turned to agony once again, as she felt yet _another_ wave coming, and yelling out alone wasn't even enough to express the sensations that came from his administrations, and knowing no other way to release her frustration and happiness, she bit down hard on his shoulder as she came for the third time.

Choosing that exact moment, for the blond knew that he was at his limit, his thumb brushed itself against that small nub of nerves, before pressing down hard on it as he plunged himself into her one last time. That snapped her eyes open in a flash as the fourth tide of bliss rushed her entire being and as a result, a torrent of juices was expelled from her even as she screamed her release yet again, accompanied by a grunt from Naruto, signifying that he too, had attained that nirvana and was enjoying the incredible sensations that accompanied his release.

Both were left panting as they slumped against each other, hints of white fluid dripping down her legs, sheets of sweat covering their bodies as they gazed at each other, twin smiles mirroring on their faces, even though Yoruichi's looked slightly worse for wear after coming four times in a row in such a short succession.

Placing a light kiss on her lips, Naruto whispered, "Was that enough?"

Appreciating his cherishing gestures, Yoruichi leaned into the kiss, before murmuring, "Hm…"

One would wonder just why they had come to be in a position such as this. Yoruichi had successfully brought the teenagers back in one piece to the hideout and proceeded to let Orihime, who too had returned from her 'excursion' and began healing them straight away. Ishida opted to simply sleep off his exhaustion, given how the string of events did take quite a lot out of him and for his first time in Seireitei, the difference in spiritual energy between the two realms placed quite a large strain on their reserves, seeing how he had to adjust his own body.

Chad was fine in the end, the cut easily recovered given the healing prowess of Orihime, though he did remain unconscious, it was more because of fatigue than anything. Ganju was knocked out by Yoruichi after being too annoying. Lunar and Anko were not present, seeing how they had no ways of knowing of this location, and seeing how Naruto had yet to contact them, the possibility of them stumbling upon this hideout was little to none.

After about an hour, the spiky blond fazed into appearance just like that, with a wide grin on his mouth and an unconscious Ichigo over his shoulder. The battered body of the fifteen year old made Yoruichi raise an eyebrow, but it was more how the body was lacking slices and cuts that really impressed her. Needless to say, she was overwhelmed by the fact that Ichigo had fought Zaraki Kenpachi to a standstill, with his eyepatch off too. Granted, that maniac probably wasn't taking it seriously enough to use those kendo stuff he learned from the Sotaicho, but still, it was quite an accomplishment for a mere brat like Ichigo to face off against a Captain class opponent who was _supposed_ to have way more reiatsu than him.

Without much fuss, the orange-haired brat was well on his way to recovery. Tatsuki was seen leaning into Naruto, enjoying the fuss the blond shinigami was making over her tiny injuries, though given the fact that he too had a grin on his face, he was doing it for the sole purpose of entertainment. They both knew that she was way tougher than that. After Orihime finished with her healing, Naruto scooped her into his arms with a squeal and planted a kiss on her cheek, thanking her, earning him a blush in return.

The teenagers were coaxed to sleep by the blond and given his charming personality, it really wasn't that difficult a task. Yoruichi herself, was feeling tired, especially seeing how she hadn't been taking physical combat that seriously over this last one hundred years, and her lack of practice was definitely showing.

The idea of taking a good soak in that hidden hot springs they had discovered _way_ back seemed like an especially good one, and without further adieu, she removed all her clothing and leapt in, graceful as a cat. Ironic how she wouldn't have liked this if she had been a cat in the first place.

And just like that, in her relaxed state, her thoughts couldn't help but drift over to a certain blond that seemed to worm his way into her heart without her even realizing it. Granted, he didn't exactly do it like a 'worm', more like he outrageously seduced her, but even so, a part of her couldn't deny the fact that it was exactly that bold quality that attracted her; the confidence, charisma and power he had shown amazed her to no end.

One couldn't fault her for falling in love with him, and for just a second, she mused that perhaps this was the reason why all those girls would willingly follow him to the ends of death. Dismissing that thought, she grumbled about how she had become all needy again.

And _that_ was when Naruto decided to drop in, right beside her in fact. Slightly surprised by his entrance, Yoruichi had acted on instinct an attempted to force him into submission using a grab. That however, backfired when Naruto simply slid out of her grasp and pulled her into his arms, turning what was supposed to be a defensive maneuver look nothing more dangerous than a normal hug.

Slightly irked that she was brushed off so easily, she was tempted to cause him more trouble, but the weary look on his face stopped her. Immediately, she sensed that something must have happened and made no hesitation in inquiring it. Naruto, thankful for her consideration, and told her the exact events that led him back to her hideout. Yoruichi was impressed once again by the fact that he had released his bankai and defeated a traitor from Hell while she was overlooking those arrogant brats.

Letting him sit in the middle while she washed his back, she soothed his fatigue away with her hands, gently massaging those overworked muscles of his and with soft, quiet words, they exchanged information about how the day went. The bit about the brats getting hostages amused him to no end, and when asked what had happened to the remaining two, Yoruichi simply shrugged and said that she had let them go.

Hearing that it was Hinamori and Kira of all people made it all the more hilarious, and the fact that Yoruichi chose to just let them go must have impacted their pride and egos in a really severe way. In fact, Naruto could just about imagine Hinamori fuming, now that was not a pretty sight. That girl could downright pull off the image of a devil when angry, and from the looks of it, Ichigo had met with her head on, unwilling to back down at all! Brat's got guts.

He had contacted Lunar on his way here, and even opted to go and make sure that they were okay. However, the Vaste Lorde suggested that he do that after she healed Anko and the Shinigami captain, seeing how the two were still unconscious and pretty much unable to respond to him. Naruto thought about it and weighed the consequences before agreeing with Lunar, emphasizing on his trust in her and commanded that she keep herself and the others safe. Needless to say, his order was met with complete obedience.

Yoruichi had grinned and playfully nipped his ear lobe, whispering as her hands trailed down her body whether not this meant that she had him all to herself tonight. Thoroughly enjoying how her hands were roaming over his body, he chose to simply nod.

The woman had then moved away from him, turning Naruto around as she got up, the water cascading down her as she stood before him, her hands on her hips. It was truly a sight to behold, exquisite beauty accompanied by a grace so elegant only served to enhance the alluring qualities already present within her.

That had been the spark to set them off, and Naruto had risen to the occasion. Ensnaring her in his arms, he kissed her thoroughly, his hands exploring every inch of her skin as he lay her back down in the water, his lips worshipping every part of her body, leaving no place untouched.

One thing led to another, and before they knew it the two were all over each other. Stretching like a lazy kitten even as she leaned back into his firm chest, Yoruichi smiled, "That's some cream you've got there."

"More like the feline's got skills." Winking, the blond kissed her once again, "So, I believe I heard a certain individual say she wanted 'more'."

Somehow managing to not let her blush surface, she growled, "No bragging!"

Amused, Naruto asked, "Oh?" His lips then found their way to her shoulder, tasting them, tongue flicking over them lightly, "Why's that?"

Yoruichi felt her breath hitch as his fingers found her clitoris, tapping it occasionally while exploring her labia. Even in the hot water, his thumb felt freezing cold and given the drastic contrast in temperature, it was a totally different sensation. Idly, she wondered if this was usage of elemental properties of energies again, but really, she didn't care.

"You know why, you tease." Her hands refused to be unoccupied while he had his way with her, and bringing one arm behind his head, she brought his face close for a kiss, her left hand reaching for his shaft.

A groan was all she needed to know that she wasn't the only one 'suffering', and that instantly brought a cheeky grin onto her face, "My, my, and here I thought you would be tired after a whole day of adventure." Lacing her fingers around his member, she gently rubbed the head as she licked her lips, "I might give you a treat…"

Naruto was about to say something when she lowered herself, twisting her body as she sunk into the water, her tongue tracing up his erection, giving the end a little suck, "Should I? Such a tough decision. Hm hm…" A chuckle left her throat as she wrapped him in her mouth.

"I would say 'yes', but that would be extremely selfish. You –" His breath ripped as she sucked on him lightly, "– don't have to do it."

"Hm, I don't know." Her tongue swirled around him, "Can't remember the last time I did this for someone." Coming up temporarily, her smile seemed ever so alluring as she whispered, "Just like how I've never had someone love me the way you do."

While she spoke, her fingers brushed against him, "So bold."

A testing pump, "So direct."

Yet another lick, "So absolutely infuriating."

Naruto barely suppressed his desire and grinned foxily, "I had no idea I was that influential."

"Oh but you were." She dipped her head again, found him and murmured even as she circled him, "You are truly one of a kind, Uzumaki Naruto."

"The feeling is quite mutual, Yoruichi." Lacing a hand through her hair, he placed a kiss on her forehead, "I love you. Your body, your soul, your heart, they all fascinate me, luring me to you every single minute I stand by you. I want you. I _need_ you by my side." His eyes gazed into hers, never faltering, never failing to convey the messages of affection to her.

"I know. It's quite peculiar because, well, it's more than 'knowing' this time. I can feel it, the combustion of emotions every time." Her eyes met his for a moment, before closing, "I have never felt this way before."

"Are you afraid?" Naruto whispered.

"Yeah, I guess I am. But even so, I want to go for it. It's been awhile since I had any motivation, and if it's you…"

Yoruichi's answer was to close her mouth fully over him, lingering and memorizing the heat and pulse of life within him, taking him deeply and slowly, losing herself in the process even as she tasted the salt of creation.

"Yep, no problem." Her smirk was infectious and soon, Naruto found himself mirroring her expression, though it was soon replaced by a frown.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" The blond asked, his breath fragmented as he met her gaze. Those beautiful heavy-lidded eyes, sensual and alluring, her nipples drawn into hard, hungry peaks, her tongue tracing over her sultry lips in a teasing manner…

It was clear that she liked torturing him, pleasuring him, arousing him.

"Oh, I would like to think that I do…" Tilting her head, she grinned, "Unless you would like to show me…?"

A feral growl was all she heard before Naruto grabbed her and placed her on the water. Completely ignoring the fact that she was simply lying on the surface of the hot springs, her hand guided him home and in one swift move, he was inside her, pulsing with her as one.

The sigh that left her mouth was all the encouragement he needed, and bending down, he took her in the most intimate position. With his lips on hers, he stroked her, feeling her need as her hands clawed at his back. He lavished his attention on her breasts, taking particular moments to tease those rosy peaks, biting on them, drawing murmurs and cries of pleasure from her.

She felt so reckless, wanting nothing more than for him to take her hard, fast and rough. He delivered with efficiency and quality, finding spots on and within her that she never knew existed, driving her to a whole new realm of ecstasy as he ruthlessly sent her to the first climax.

Her legs locked tightly around his waist, her hips rising to meet him as he pounded into her, their tongues entangling, never losing hold of one another, the feeling was just incredible.

The love in the air, the lust in their bodies, the _need_ to satisfy them both, all of these spurred them on, even as their moans and cries of pleasure filled the area, echoing off the walls as Naruto gave one final plunge deep inside her, getting his release even as she screamed hers, both of them tightly bonded as one.

It was awhile before they recovered, Yoruichi gazing at the blond in amore as she caressed his cheek, "You know, I think I'm falling for you all over again."

"Haha, sure, sure." Grinning cheekily, he pecked her on the forehead, before lifting her and carrying her bridal style out of the hot springs, "Now, I do think it's enough for one day, don't you agree?"

The violet-haired Shinigami grimaced slightly, "True. Guess I overextended myself." Blinking, she stared at his back, "Wow."

Naruto tilted his head, "Huh? Oh." Before her very eyes, the claw marks she had left with her fingernails moments ago were healing, leaving no hints of what had taken place.

"There we go." Placing her gently down on the soft cotton that layered a certain part of this underground hideout, Naruto couldn't help but marvel at the foresight of whoever created this place. It was as though the guy made it his very own paradise.

"Urahara was lazy, so after training, he would just take a soak and sleep here."

Ah, that answered a few questions.

Lying down beside the lady, he placed one arm around her loosely, his thumb lightly caressing her hips, "Get some sleep, you look beat."

"Hm…" Yoruichi gave a sigh, before placing her head on Naruto's chest, "Ne, what do you intend to do with Seireitei?"

Naruto started for a moment, "Didn't I tell you that already?"

The feline-like Shinigami looked him right in the eye, "Yes, but not everything."

Sighing, he whispered, "So you know."

"How could I not. I was part of that."

"I see." For a while, silence reigned the area, until Naruto spoke up again, "I'm going to kill him."

Eyes widening, Yoruichi barely held in her surprise, "Do you think you can?"

"It'll be tough. I have no idea of his strength at this moment, but even so, I'll kill him." His gaze never faltered, "For what he did to me, you and even that ass Urahara, everyone, all those innocent souls he destroyed, it's enough to warrant his disposal."

"Bankai alone won't be enough."

"I know. It might take awhile, but don't worry. I've got bigger fish fry than one stupid god-wannabe." Grinning, he shook his head in exasperation, "It would seem that I have to face at least one of those wherever I am."

Yoruichi could only laugh along with him, her worries somehow not affecting her as much as she thought they would. Before her was a man, who just proclaimed that he would accomplish something no one in this world would even consider attempting, yet she couldn't help but believe that he really could do it.

"So clear and strong." Yoruichi framed his face as she moved in closer, "Your eyes, they burn with resolve."

"Usually yeah, but they're gonna show up in a different tune if you continue. Come on girl, sleep." Deftly avoiding her advances, Naruto placed an amused Yoruichi beside him, with his arm around her like before, and with a few taps on her body, the Shinigami soon found herself falling to the lures of sleep.

"Hm, you have to teach me how to do that sometime." She murmured, her eyes closing already.

"Yeah, sure thing. Now rest, you deserved it for looking after those troublesome brats." Naruto smiled gently, watching his beloved gradually drift off to dream land.

Shaking his head, he chuckled, "Why must all the women be so strong?" Brushing a hand through his hair, his eyes drooped slightly, "They take on way too much burden than need be."

Getting up, Naruto stretched for a bit, cracking a few bones and straightening out his tense muscles, and wore his clothing, "I have to thank Tsukiyomi for the healing."

"_You're welcome."_

"Ah, so now you can appear anywhere you want?" Naruto asked teasingly, "You wouldn't happen to have been peaking on me, would you?" Wagging a finger at her, he smirked, "Naughty naughty!"

A light silhouette of the angel appeared, rolling her eyes as she huffed, _"Please, I do not need to relieve my own sexual stress by watching."_

Swiping a hand across his cheek, squeezing his face lightly, she grinned, _"Be very careful, Naruto, one of these days, I just might need your service."_

And with that, she disappeared as suddenly as she came. Left on the spot, Naruto could only blink as he placed his hand on the cheek Tsukiyomi touched, before shaking his head slowly, digesting the information.

It took a while, but in the end, Naruto simply sighed, "Whatever." A Shunpo later, he was gone, leaving the cavern back in its quiet state.

What was supposed to be a sleeping Yoruichi simply smirked, uttering a soft, "Baka" before shifting into a more comfortable position and licked the back of her hand, muttering thoughtfully, "Definitely need more cream when he gets back."

* * *

_**With Naruto…**_

Prowling within the shadows an easy task for someone who had been a Shinobi all his life, and it showed in his skill of detecting openings within what was supposed to be a tight guard system. Bypassing the huge lapses between different division patrols, Naruto easily made his way over to the fourth Division.

It was time for him to see her, and to reassure her that he was back. He had raised quite a ruckus and perhaps he should just rest for a little while. There was no place better for that other than under her care after all.

He admired Unohana very much, not for the death of him understanding just how she could be so absolutely gentle and caring without having a sinful side. Unlike others who had the illusion that people were either totally evil or completely good, Naruto knew better. As a Shinobi, there were little ploys, traps, and schemes that he couldn't see through. The experience he had in sabotage, torture, and assassination was more than enough to help him survive through the petty interactions of pompous and utterly idiotic 'evil' Shinigami who think they could terrorize the common souls because they had the power to do so.

Naruto had been the most respected lieutenant, seeing how he would go out of his way to help anyone in trouble, regardless of class differences. A minor forty-sixth seat would be given the same amount of attention as a lieutenant. There were difficulties as a vice-captain, and naturally, there were some that tried to sabotage his job by constantly making it difficult for him to carry out his duties. Yet those were easily dealt with and gotten rid of, with an experience that probably scarred them for life. It was soon learnt that no one messed with Uzumaki Naruto.

But before her, he felt no need to heighten his guard. Her very presence oozed a soothing aura and Naruto couldn't find it in himself to heighten his guard around her. Simply put, there was no need for him to do so. For once in his life, Naruto truly felt at peace, and that was when he was by Unohana's side. How strong that woman was, he didn't know, but one thing was for certain, she was definitely one of the strongest individuals to ever grace this planet, both physically and mentally.

Slipping down the corridors, he easily found the entrance to the fourth division. Knowing for sure that most of the people wouldn't even have time to patrol the place, seeing how they were busy healing the wounded, Naruto made his way to the Captain's office with relative ease. As much as he hated to say it, he was proven right again.

The defense for the fourth division was just too weak. True, Unohana-san was strong, but the lower ranks weren't. Seeing how most of the Shinigami were chosen to be in this division because of their control and usage of life-granting reiatsu, their physical and combat prowess left much to be desired, unless one counted special ones like Haku, who actually possessed a combat style Zanpakuto.

Knocking on the door lightly, Naruto took in a deep breath.

A soft 'come in' was heard and as he opened the door, the view of the one person that he had come to cherish as his mother appeared. This place didn't change much, neat and tidy as always, having quite a homely feel to it. He could remember the times when he and Miyu would simply lounge around while their 'mother' busied herself with the paperwork, occasionally gazing at them happily, before continuing her work.

Yet, this time, she seemed much more tired, her face slightly pale, and her expression one of resignation. Looked like he really did stir up a bit too much this time around, but it was necessary.

"What is it?" Unohana asked, her head not even rising even as she sifted through the paperwork.

Emotions welled up in his heart with each step he took forward, his eyes never leaving the figure of his surrogate mother. Such a slender figure, having to hold up so much burden, enduring so much pain…

"It's me."

In an instant, her eyes snapped upwards, eyebrows raised in disbelief, mouth slightly open due to the shock. Naruto grinned sadly, "I'm sorry, Kaa-san."

She forced herself to remain still, her lips quivering even as her eyes took in the sight of her son, much more mature, much stronger, and much tougher than before.

"Oh, Naruto!" In a swift move, she moved out from behind her seat, reaching for him and pulling him into her arms, hugging him lovingly for the first time in two years, "You're back!"

Naruto accepted the embrace with equal vigor, enjoying the feel of the warmth she was emanating. This was home, truly what some would call 'home, sweet home'.

"I'm really sorry."

"Baka! I didn't expect you to actually come here, not with all of Seireitei looking for you!" Her voice held a scolding tone, yet the smile on her face betrayed those words, and as a sliver of tear made its way down her cheek, her hand lightly caressed his birthmarks, "You've really grown."

"Yeah, I'm a big boy now." Naruto chuckled, enjoying the affection Unohana was showing him.

"I'm the one that has to apologize." The fourth division captain sighed sadly, "I couldn't take good care of Miyu while you were away. I – "

"It's okay, I've seen her. She's doing well." Grinning, Naruto hugged her again, "You didn't have a choice. Don't worry about it."

Unohana could only close her eyes and take in the comfort her son was giving her. Many times, she had doubted herself ever since Miyu started ignoring her, whether or not she truly did the right thing in voting for Naruto to be branded a traitor. Though her motive was to get the conspirator to show himself, what if Naruto hated her for it? What if he, too, left her? Could her heart take it?

But she should have known better, Naruto simply wasn't that kind of person, and once again, he had proven to her just how much she could trust him.

"I know who it is." His quiet voice shook her out of her reverie, causing her to gaze at him, "Aizen."

Sighing, she nodded, "Yes. I've already informed the Sotaicho."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, "That old fart?"

"Now, now, don't be so impolite." Unohana chided him, "You know it was all for show. He got your message after all."

"Hmph, stubborn old bat. Would it kill him to change the way Seireitei works?" Grumbling, Naruto crossed his arms, "I'm just saying, what if it had been someone else?"

Unohana shook her head, "Then he wouldn't have pulled it off. You were chosen for a reason Naruto."

"I know, but all this could have prevented had the Council Forty-six been given less power over matters. This is the point I'm trying to prove, that a society cannot run simply by orders given from the so-called 'higher-ranking officials'. It just does not work." His eyes narrowed, "Well, what is he going to do about it?"

Unohana answered lightly, "He will play his role, just as you want him to."

At this, Naruto spun around to meet his mother's gaze, "Serious?"

"Yes, you heard me. All he needed was a little prodding really, and you have given him more than enough proof that you just might pull it off."

"Ho ho, he's actually letting _me_ direct this? I feel so flattered." The sarcasm was rolling off his tongue, his entire posture showing that he wasn't too impressed with the situation.

Unohana chuckled as she tapped him on the forehead, "You started this after all."

"But kaa-saaaaan…"

"No tantrums." The serene woman gave her son a peck on the cheek, "You can do it, after all, you've not only got us, but a few special allies with you too." Her tone was slightly teasing, "Is it just me, or do you seem to be getting more women as you go, hm?"

"Ah, that er… that's not really intentional…" Scratching the back of his head, Naruto laughed awkwardly, "Come on, kaa-san, don't go there."

"Haha, alright." She was just about to say more when another knock was heard on the door, "Unohana-san? May I come in please?"

That voice echoed in Naruto's ear, and for a second, he had the urge to rip open the door and pull the owner of it into his arms for a searing kiss. Yet logic prevailed, and with a quick signal, he was out of the office.

"Be careful, mum, be safe."

Staring through the window, she sighed, "You too, son, you too."

"Unohana-san?" The knocking continued, with the voice sounding curious, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, no, everything's fine, come in Sakura."

"Hai."

Even from the outside, Naruto could see the vibrant pink hair. That face, that figure, that voice! It was her alright. He had been worried about her for a long while, and now the he knew she was in the fourth division, he could at least breathe a sigh of relief.

"Sakura…" His gaze was longing, wanting nothing more than to embrace the rosette, yet he knew, now was not the time. He had other things to do first, before he announced his arrival to his loved ones.

Looking towards his left, he could see Haku vaguely, bustling around, giving clear-cut orders to her subordinates regarding treatments for the patients. Her fatigue was clearly written on her face, and even so, she persevered.

Naruto sighed, before brightening up. Moving closer, he reached into his reiatsu source.

Haku was fighting her exhaustion even as she continued the healing processes. There were just so many injured and not enough medics. Never before had she attempted surgeries so many times in a row. At times like this, she couldn't help but want to freeze a certain blond to death for causing her so much trouble. Sighing wistfully, she idly wondered when they would meet again.

The ground beneath her glowed slightly, emitting an aqua aura for but a second, and Haku, not seeing said glow, suddenly felt a lot more energetic than before. The fatigue was gone, and realizing what must have happened, she spun around, her voice but a whisper, "Naruto?"

"Is something wrong, Tsukimiya-san?"

"Huh? Oh, no, nothing. Everything's fine. Carry on with your work."

"Hai."

That had definitely been Naruto. There was no one else that could have pulled off a thing like that. She had been the one to suggest the idea to Naruto when he asked her for applications of medical kido.

Smiling slightly, she couldn't help but laugh, "Thanks. Thank you very much." A tear slowly made its way down to her chin, glinting in the moonlight, telling Naruto that her words meant way more than what it seemed.

"Any time Hime. Any time."

And with one last gaze at the Ice Princess of Seireitei, Naruto left the fourth division.

It was time for phase two.

* * *

_**Wow, that took quite awhile. I'll admit the lemons took most of the time, but it was quite hard to get the emotions of the meeting between Unohana and Naruto right as well. I rushed it, because I wanted to get this out to you guys, so if it seemed sudden, that would be my fault. **_

_**Expect more action sometime soon, as fights would begin once again. Naruto and Soifon would soon confront each other, and don't worry, Naruto will see Sakura and the others soon. **_

_**Oh, and hopefully, I got Yoruichi's personality right. I was aiming for playful and mature in that department, so yeah.  
**_

_**Review and give me your thoughts on this. Hopefully, I did okay. Thanks guys. **_


	32. Unexpected Turn

_**A/N: Man, it's been awhile. Pretty tired lately and just haven't had the drive to write down my ideas, which of course, led to the late update.**_

_**Glad to see people like the interactions last chapter, and don't fret, more lemons will come in time. Most of you gave interesting suggestions as to who you want to see next, lol, but I'm afraid that would have be another time. I can't just pump out lemon after lemon and expect you guys to stay with the plot, I'm not that good lol.**_

_**Anyways, let's just get started. To be honest, it's not only you guys who forget the plot after not seeing me update for a long time. I myself, lose track of where I am, haha. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or Bleach.

* * *

**_

I Live On

Chapter 32: Unexpected Turn

It was dawn. The first rays of sunshine drifted leisurely into the cave even as Lunar rose from her sleep. It had been a busy day yesterday, and she was sure that today would be no different, especially seeing how they had all but 'abducted' the second-division captain.

Granted, she was brought here to tend to her injuries given Lunar's healing prowess, but even so, the fact that a captain was missing would definitely inflict more chaos to the already panicking Seireitei officials. It was truly a glorious event, for never before, would Lunar have expected them to pull it off.

Face it, it was a mere handful of rookies, a cat and two deformed Vasto Lordes, led by one Shinigami who used to be a vice-captain. Surely, for them to go up against a whole society of Shinigami, all rumoured to be the best of the best. Well, they were certainly great at running around, that's for sure.

If it weren't for the fact that Lunar had witnessed firsthand the power of Kido and Hoho, she would never have believed that Shinigami were individuals capable of exuding power. Take the resistance they had just before they reached the cave for example. It was absolutely pitiful, what measly reiatsu they had, what pathetic stances they stood in, absolutely no formation whatsoever when they charged at them.

All it took was a simple sweep of her ribbons before she disposed of them. Garbage, that's what they were. Sighing, she walked over to check on her partner, Anko. The woman had really made it a point to prove to the Shinigami female that she wasn't by any chance playing around with Naruto-sama's feelings. The intensity of the fight was impressive, yet the result was not. Lunar did not appreciate having to heal up a completely battered ally who chose to have that damage inflicted upon her.

Nevertheless, she understood what Anko aimed to achieve, and was quite relieved to see that she succeeded. Soifon had been strangely quiet after the event, and other than waking up a few times after Lunar healed her, she had been polite and civil, something one definitely wouldn't expect from a Shinigami interacting with a Hollow.

She had been very careful while meeting Naruto-sama the night before, making sure not to alert Anko or Soifon, knowing that both women would react very violently, so as to speak, to their loved one's presence. The probability that havoc would begin once more between the two women was quite high as well, and hence Lunar had deliberately placed the two of them to sleep with a simple tap to their foreheads.

Naruto-sama had laughed when she informed him of her decision. Pulling her into his warm embrace, he kissed her hair softly as he whispered a playful word of thanks for her kind consideration. Knowing Anko, she would probably jump Naruto-sama just to show how much she missed her, and that Soifon Shinigami might be too agitated and ruin the reunion. For now, she needed to stay calm for just awhile longer, or so she had thought.

The blond had offered to stay with them so that the confrontation would start the moment she woke up, however, Lunar had insisted that he rest up, knowing how he had expelled a lot of his energy in the fight against that scum, Madara.

Surprisingly, he proved her wrong but simply letting her feel for herself the extent and depth of his reiatsu. Placing her hand over his stomach, he closed his eyes as she did with hers, and lulled her in. Spiritually, it was amazing. Lunar had never witnessed such a spectacle before. It was like the waves, gently swaying with the wind, rolling and swirling over one another, continuous and unrelenting, filled to the brim with power.

A kiss from him pulled her out of her reverie, and with a few final words of comfort, he left. The warmth in her heart simply magnified by the actions of her 'master', and with a smile, she had gone to sleep.

If Anko had seen it, she might have freaked out. After all, Lunar never smiled in her sleep.

Never.

But since one of Naruto's favorite sayings had been 'never say never' ever since he had discovered the changes Anko and Lunar brought out to his understanding of Vasto Lordes, one shouldn't be too surprised by this seemingly out of character moment.

They had a heart now. They were whole, and the ability to feel it, use it and express it was all thanks to Naruto-sama. They were in his debt for more than he realized, and yet he still treated them like gems, loving them utterly and completely, easily taking the place of the most important presence within Lunar's mind.

"I really have no idea why you're sighing in such a happy way." A mumble came from behind her even as she turned around, her eyes smiling as she greeted her partner, "Good morning, Anko."

"Meh, morning, night, not much difference." Waving her hand about, she seemed to be searching for something, that is, until Lunar stuffed a jug of water into her hands, when she gulped them all down in one go.

"Ah! That hit the spot. Cheers."

With an amused expression, Lunar shook her head, "Well, you seem much better now."

Anko yawned, before stretching her arms upwards, rotating her head as she loosened those stiff muscles, "Yeah."

Lunar tapped her shoulders, sending twin shots of reiatsu into her system, smiling as she realized that indeed, it would seem that Anko had made a full recovery. Pulling the woman into a hug, she whispered, "It's good to have you back."

Anko grinned as she returned the hug, "Thanks. I would say I owe you one, but…" Her eyes narrowed deviously as she smirked, "Someone tried to keep me asleep so that she could have a certain blond all to herself, don't you find that absolutely selfish?"

The brunette blinked, before looking away ever so slightly, "I can't imagine who would try something like this. Do you have a clue who it was?"

The violet-haired Vasto Lorde chuckled, before eyeing her, "Oh yes, yes I do."

Not retreating in the slightest, Lunar met her gaze and asked back ever so innocently, "Whoever might it be? I'm pretty sure the Shinigami over there wouldn't have bothered with such petty tricks." Her smirk was more subtle, reserved, whereas the one on Anko was wide as ever.

In a flash, Anko was on her, "Why don't I show you, hm?"

Black blasts of energy erupted from her palms and flew at top speed towards the white-clad Vasto Lorde, intent on blowing more than a few holes through her torso, yet those projectiles were easily dissolved as her ribbons sliced through them.

Taking initiative, Lunar cornered Anko in a swift move and wrapped her up, grinning as she tried to restrict her partner's movements, yet that plan was thrown right out of the window as Anko simply sliced her way through the cloth, long nails after the transformation into the Death Angel glinted in the sunlight.

"Now, now, why would you be attacking me?"

"Why, that's because I believe actions speak louder than words."

"Oh my, you certainly _cannot_ be insinuating that it was I who attempted that."

"Of course not. I'm _stating outright_ that it was you."

"Hm, touché."

"Damn straight."

The playful banter continued even as they sparred, with Anko proving that her health was back, and Lunar double checking that she didn't miss any hidden injuries. It was a habit of theirs, to try and tease each other whenever possible, so as to make sure the teamwork they developed would never fade. They knew exactly how to predict each other's thoughts and movements, and it's because of this that they were such a great pair together, be it defense or offense.

Even Naruto had to admit that when he first fought them, they were a force to be reckoned with. Their moves were like a net, slowly weaved around their prey before they rushed in for the kill, and when he learned that it was events like this that helped them keep that 'connection', he was amused to no ends.

"Now, now, you're causing quite the racket."

"Hm, do I look like I care?"

"Not really, but I'm assuming that you do not want to gather too much attention on you just yet."

"Well then, you thought wrong."

Even as she finished that sentence, her fist surged straight through the ribbons, and ended a mere inch from Lunar's face.

Her satisfaction was slightly lessened when she felt her partner's cloth laced ever so lightly around her neck, ready to snap it with but a flick of her hands. "Hmph."

Chuckling, the brunette leapt backwards, "Alright, alright, I concur, I put you to sleep on purpose."

"Hah!"

"But it was for your own good, and you know it. You needed rest." Lunar spoke in her soft tone.

"…Sigh."

"I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's fine." Anko pouted, before shaking her head, "So, how was he?"

At that, Lunar smiled, "It's amazing really, I would not have expected him to still have that much energy remaining."

"Heh, that's Naruto for ya." Her cheerful expression dimmed slightly, "Though I still wish I coulda seen him."

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Lunar smiled, "You will soon."

Anko blinked, before muttering, "Phase two…?"

"Yes."

"Sweet!" Anko cheered as she let out a whoop of joy, "This bit is fun!"

"Indeed."

Phase one had been simple, invade and conquer. Involved much trickery and guts. So far, they had been extremely successful in wrecking havoc within Seireitei. Then came Phase two, the beat down of the arrogant sons of bitches.

Showing them that their overall defense was weak simply wasn't enough. They had to have the ultimate warning call, the fact that Captains weren't invincible needed to be conveyed to the Shinigami. They depended too much on their leaders, and when the time came where their captains fall in combat, they would be mere sheep, slaughtered and picked off by the enemy with ease.

Anko had been looking forward to pushing herself to the limits, and after the battle she had with Soifon, she could safely say that she absolutely _adored_ the possibility of going all out against yet another Captain. Would it be a completely one-sided game? Or would the opponent come up with powers that even her Death Angel form could not deal with?

Last time with Soifon, she had not tapped into her full power, seeing how there was no need to draw too much attention, nor was there any need to severely injure Soifon. She had merely been there to make a point, and once the message was passed on, her motive was achieved. This time however, it was purely violence. Good old bloodlust being her mission.

Lunar chuckled at the elated expression on her face and shook her head, "Easy now, they won't be that easy."

Anko raised an eyebrow, "Meh."

"You intend to fight the captains?"

It would seem that Soifon had woken up in the midst of their spar and had chosen to remain silent and pick out their conversation to better understand her situation. A lot had been going on in her mind, and even now, she did not know what to do about her predicament. She was in league with Hollows! She was actually being friendly with them! That alone should send warning signals ringing through her head.

She had been defeated and humiliated, so why was she standing here like nothing was wrong? A silent voice told her that she was merely lying to herself, and that if she kept on thinking along those lines, she would never be able to receive the love and care that had always been waiting for her.

Soifon knew, that deep inside, she longed to be by Naruto's side. Not as his captain, but as his woman, one that he could trust on, one that he could love. It had been years since Yoruichi's betrayal that she even let anyone as close to her as Uzumaki Naruto. The man certainly had a way with his actions and before she knew it, she had fallen for him.

He had told her of his history long ago, and she had come to accept the fact that a lot of women had been, and will eventually be, charmed by him. She would never be the only one, and yet it was enough for her, as long as he kept his eyes on her for just a little while. For some reason, this felt completely different to the time when she yearned for Yoruichi's attention.

It might be that she had had enough of the façade of the Ice Queen, or that Naruto could see through her emotions easily and accurately, but in the end, it didn't matter. Naruto was now a part of her that she would never want to let go, and to do so, she had to face the facts. These women before here were Vasto Lordes, yes, but they were people Naruto trusted, people Naruto loved.

That purple-haired one, Anko, had been the one that was rumoured to have 'led Naruto astray', and the ultimate cause for his betrayal, yet now Soifon could see clearly that it was definitely not the case. The woman showed such amore for the blond, such devotion and dedication, making it hard to believe that she would pull off something like that.

Soifon realized that she had indeed, been the foolish one. To so easily succumb to her past fears, and overlook all those things they had done together, the bond she had shared with Naruto, and to throw them back in his face by declaring him an enemy of the Second Division. How would she face him…?

Lunar eyed the woman for a moment, before nodding, "Yes. That is the next phase of our plan."

Anko rolled her eyes, "What, you still gonna stop us?"

Soifon blinked, snapping out of her reverie as she opened her mouth to retort an affirmative, yet, for some reason, she faltered.

Before she knew it, Anko was by her side, left arm thrown over her shoulder, "Surely you're with us now?"

"What…?"

"Indeed."

"How could you just…" She didn't understand. They expected her to join them? Why? What made them think that a captain such as her would even bother to work with hollows like them?

"Come on, how much clearer do I have to lay it out for you? You love Naruto. He loves you. He's back in Seireitei. So, what are you gonna do?" Anko spoke in a sing-song voice, as though she were speaking to a toddler.

Soifon frowned, before turning her head away, her mind conflicted even as she considered the situation once more. Could she really do it? Could she simply throw away all the feelings she had for Seireitei and join Naruto, just like that?

It was then, where Lunar spoke to her, "I believe you're getting the wrong idea, Soifon-san."

"…Eh?"

"Naruto-sama's ultimate goal is _not_ the destruction of Seireitei."

"Then why? Why is he ordering you to do so much damage?!"

"That was to demonstrate just how weak the defensive system of Seireitei is."

"He's taking it too far! Aren't there other ways to do this?!"

"No. It had to be a hard lesson, or else, more people would end up like him."

"…What do you mean?"

At that, Anko stared right at Soifon, her expression completely serious, "For someone to so easily forge evidence at a crime scene and immediately order the capture of a perfectly innocent Shinigami, don't you think the security is pretty lax around here?"

Silence followed that statement, with Soifon trying to grasp the idea that someone had deliberately placed Naruto in danger and pit the whole of Seiretei. The fact that it had all just been a conspiracy had crossed her mind before, but in the end, it just seemed to far-fetched for it to be true, and Soifon could not for the life of her think of anyone who would go through so much trouble just to frame Naruto, and had dismissed the idea.

Yet now, that particular thought reawakened, and given the circumstances, she felt that perhaps, it was true. The question was who, though.

Anko faced her directly, and asked in a gentle voice, "It's time for you to make a choice. We are not forcing you to be on our side, but I need you to listen carefully to what we have to say. After that, you can do as you please."

"Anko!" Lunar chastised, not liking how her partner had pretty much promised to spill their plans to an outsider. There was a chance that Soifon would still not accept their idea and continue to be their enemy.

"It's okay, I trust her." The violet-haired Vasto Lorde chuckled, "You get to understand a person's personality by fighting them, and I have to say that she is one prideful woman, heh."

Soifon bristled at that, scowling at the cheeky Hollow, before sighing and folding her arms, "Very well. I see no reason to stop you from talking."

Anko's smirk grew wider, "In that case, why don't I tell you my story. From there, it'll weave in a lot easier and you'll understand why Na-chan did what he did."

* * *

_**With Hinamori…**_

Crouching quietly against the walls as she slowly sneaked towards her destination, the petite female couldn't help but feel that this was either very brave of her, or very stupid. See, the whole point of this little 'excursion' of hers was to try and see if she could retrace her tracks and find where the Ryoka were currently staying at. She had been brought to their hideout once, and that traitor, Shihouin Yoruichi had stared at her with a slight mocking gaze, before telling her to run along and get out of here, now that she was out of the fire.

Completely unable to comprehend just why she had been released like that, she demanded an explanation, one which she did not get, seeing how the Flash Goddess had simply kicked her out, quite literally, of the cave and proceeded to seal it up.

As the wave of reiatsu spread out from the cave, she felt herself losing consciousness, and by the time she woke up, she was already in the fourth division infirmary. She would have asked how she got here, if it weren't for the fact that most of the medic Shinigami were glaring at her.

Realizing that she had probably lost a lot of their respect by stating outright that they were just as bad as a traitor for taking the side of Naruto.

No shit.

The moment she recovered, she was, again, kicked out of the Fourth Division, this time by an irate Sakura. The fourth seat held much strength, one that wouldn't be expected from her lithe frame, and just as Hinamori was about to retort with a angry reply at such brutal treatment of a patient, she received a glare so condescending that for a moment, the fifth division vice-captain considered digging a hole and hiding in there.

This was ridiculous, she was a vice-captain too! Surely she wouldn't be intimidated that easily? Hinamori liked to think of herself as a nice person with a sense of self-righteousness. Therefore, she had always been one to speak her mind, but after feeling the treatment of the fourth division so closely for the first time, she began to wonder if she really deserved this.

After the fifth division had started to doubt the fourth division, Hinamori hadn't really visited the fourth division, as she had been busy with paperwork, and had not received many field missions. Thereby, she had merely thought that the fourth division were just as usual, doing their job like they should, whilst rethinking their positions regarding the 'traitor' Uzumaki Naruto.

She had been too naïve, it would seem. Even when all of Seireitei was under attack, they still took his side unconditionally. She was sure that if she had not been a vice-captain, any bitching that she made would be instantly shut off and resulted in her being administered to many unpleasant, so-called 'health checks'.

Now this brought about yet another point. Why had she been so adamant in claiming that Naruto was a traitor? She had been his friend for a long, long time, and it made no sense, now that she thought it over, for her to be so angry and spiteful without even giving him the benefit of the doubt.

Come to think of it, her overall personality had become a lot more forceful. Agitation was never too far away. Just why had she changed so much?

She had been a shy, gentle woman, never hesitant to lend a helping hand when needed, and would always try and find good points in others for her to believe and trust in. Yet now, she seemed to rely a lot on Aizen-taichou's orders, following his every whim, carrying out his orders with no hesitation.

If it had been a few years ago, she would practically be squealing with joy at the fact that Aizen trusted her this much, but now…

It felt irritating for some reason. She didn't feel like herself at all. It was as though something was compelling her to change the way she acted, and yet even as she considered all these options, her brain was telling her that it was all lies and figments of her imagination, but was this really true? Doubt filled her mind.

After all, one couldn't help but wonder just why their personality would take a one hundred eighty degree turn regarding one _single_ matter. Hinamori discovered that outside of this whole 'traitor' event, she was exactly the same as before. It was utterly frustrating.

And then came all these ryoka, with the orange-haired brat being the most annoying of all. He was the only one who could rile her up with a single cocky glance, and just like that, the need to be polite and calm was thrown out of her mind.

The outcome of their last fight was less than satisfactory, for she had been completely taken by surprise at his sudden increase of skill. It was as though he had been holding back all this time, and finally decided to humour her.

That irked her more than she would like to admit, which was why she was currently trying to find that hideout again. She would fight him fair and square, giving it her all, and she would make sure that this time, he gave his all as well.

After putting her excellent control over Kido to good use, she had used a Bakudo to trace out her reiatsu 'leak', so as to speak, in the last forty-eight hours. A Shinigami would always expel reiatsu over their actions, be it walking or eating, and even Captains, no matter how skilled they were at hiding it, they would leave a trail.

This did not mean that it would be easy to track them, seeing how the Bakudo responsible for this function could only track the reiatsu trail of the caster. So after spending a long time preparing the Bakudo, she had finally got coordinates of one certain place where her reiatsu seemed to have shown a higher reading than others, and after much trial and error, she finally closed down the area of her search to a radius of five hundred metres.

The fact that it was practically a huge canyon in that circle didn't help at all. Ending up at yet another dead end, Hinamori was about to yank her hair out in frustration. She was getting nowhere with this.

She had no idea why she was so intent on finding that orange-haired boy. It was ridiculous, she merely wanted to have her revenge after getting humiliated. Treated as nothing more dangerous than a pest, she had been released and dumped off at the fourth division. There was no ulterior motive at all! It was simply to make sure that she could see the brat…

NO!

Closing her eyes she shook her head vigorously, trying to rid herself of idiotic thoughts. At that particular moment, her foot slipped. Gasping, she tried desperately to regain her balance, flailing her arms about to no avail, and before long she was tumbling through the air, crashing straight towards the ground underneath.

Wanting to hit herself for her stupidity at letting those weird feelings override her cautious nature, she was about to chant a Bakudo to slow her fall when she felt herself collide with a somewhat unexpected object.

A yelp was heard and even as pain soared through her nerves, her lips met something equally soft, and as her eyes flashed open, the sight that greeted her was enough to shock her. Blazing orange hair stuck right in front of her eyes, with surprised hazel eyes staring right back at her.

Wasn't this the Ryoka that she had wanted to have her way with… NO!

That moment lingered on for quite awhile, before the fact that they were actually _kissing_ registered in both their brains, and with a shocked shriek, both of them attempted to untangle each other, which of course, only succeeded in tangling them even more due to their frantic movements, and by the time they realized, Hinamori and Ichigo had shifted to a completely different position.

Imagine Naruto's surprise when he walked out of the cave, yawning after getting a good night's sleep with Yoruichi purring by his side, to find Hinamori, of all people, lying on top of Ichigo her arms behind his head, as though she were pulling him in, while Ichigo's hands were on her waist, holding her in position. The fact that their lips never seemed to leave each other was quite amusing.

Which, brought the blond to comment on this wondrously hilarious scene, "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Both of them snapped their eyes towards the source of the comment, and were more than a bit alarmed to find the blond staring at them with a raised eyebrow. Hinamori attempted to yell out the fact that Naruto was standing right before them, yet, given the fact that her tongue was ensnared by Ichigo's during their short attempt at freeing themselves from one another, all she succeeded was make sounds akin to that of pleasurable moaning, which served to cause a huge blush on Ichigo's face, not to mention her own.

"I didn't think you guys would be so into each other after just one fight, but hey, whatever floats your boat." Crossing his arm, Naruto leaned against the wall, before turning his head to face the yawning Yoruichi that had come out to see what the commotion was about, "Ne, did Ichigo tell you about this?"

The dark-skinned woman placed her chin on Naruto's shoulder as she peered at the scene before her, "Oh my, no, he didn't."

"Figured as much."

"Hm, such passion in the mere break of dawn, they certainly don't waste time."

"Yoruichi, we did it three more times after I got back, shouldn't you be tired by now?"

"Technically yes. In reality, no." Rubbing herself against him, the Flash Goddess smirked, "After all, I _am_ insatiable, you know."

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah, yeah."

Apparently, the fact that Yoruichi was naked had stopped Hinamori and Ichigo of their temporary struggle, causing them both to stare at her in shock.

Yet another pair of yawns came behind Naruto, "Ne, what's all the noise about?"

To Ichigo's utmost mortification, Tatsuki came out blinking sleepily along with a half asleep Orihime. Needing to get himself out of this predicament before his classmates find him in such an embarrassing state, Ichigo chose to follow his instinct.

A burst of reiatsu surged from his body directly into Hinamori's mouth, hoping to somehow blow the two of them apart. Because the pulse was not great, it wouldn't be harmful to either of them and it seemed like the perfect solution.

What he did not expect was for the chakra to travel directly past her skin into her brain, and for an aura to embrace the female Shinigami, causing a bright flare to surround the both of them.

In a flash, Ichigo felt himself being brought into the mindscape of the female Shinigami, where he became that pulse of chakra. It was unreal, he could literally feel himself travelling through her thoughts, and finally, he reached a region of place that had been surrounded by a transparent barrier of energy. Before he could even think out his actions, he felt himself charging through it, causing a giant reverberation of energy within the space, his ears picking up the gasp of pain from the female Shinigami, and within that moment, what had been a barrier shattered into pieces, and a torrent of thoughts rushed right at him, showing him events that he presumed were memories.

_Hinamori-kun, I am very disappointed in you._

_Eh? But why, Aizen-taichou, surely you believe that Naruto-kun is innocent!_

_Even with hard evidence in front of you, you choose to take his side?_

_I… I'm not taking his side, I'm merely stating that perhaps there has been some mistake. I know Naruto, he would never attempt something like this._

… _Very well, you leave me with no choice. Remember this is for your own good._

_Eh?_

And it ended right there. As suddenly as he was pulled into Hinamori's conscious, he was jerked out of it to find Naruto looking at him seriously, "What happened?"

Ichigo could only stare at the feminine figure in his arms, who was currently slumping against him, and mutter, "Kyoka Suigetsu."

Naruto's expression turned grimmer at that, before giving a nod to Yoruichi, as though confirming something.

"Things just got a lot more troublesome. Of all the reiatsu to react to, it had to be yours. Looks like it's destiny after all."

* * *

_**Hours later……**_

Hinamori had finally woken up, and given the memory rush that suddenly assaulted her, she was quite put off by the fact that her captain had actually placed her under a memory spell and provoke her into being the agitated individual she had been. It all made sense now, and after apologizing to Naruto over and over, she finally settled down and listened in to Naruto's plan.

Apparently, something had happened between her and the orange-haired boy, Ichigo, they called him. She would not reveal the thought of how tasty a strawberry he was to anyone even at the cost of death, for it would be embarrassing as hell for that kind of idea to pop up out of nowhere.

Even now, she had no idea why the boy was blushing every time she looked at him. Naruto had told her that due to her sudden recovery of her memory, she had a temporary memory loss regarding recent events, but he was sure that it had been nothing serious.

Taking that in stride, Hinamori continued to pay attention and by the time Naruto outlined everything, from the reason as to why he had been kicked out of Seireitei, all the way to why he was back now, the petite woman was needless to say, shocked. It was a lot to take in, but after much consideration, she decided to place her trust in Naruto. After all, he had been one of her first friends, and had taken care of her like a sister, there was no reason why he would lie to her after all, and when compared to the fact that Aizen had actually deceived her, she instantly decided that she would join Naruto's side.

Hearing that, the blond couldn't help but give her a heartfelt hug, and thank her sincerely for her trust. From there, it was decided that she would be a 'spy' of sorts for Naruto, searching for any suspicious activity Aizen might be orchestrating while putting on the same front that she had a few hours ago.

Therefore, here she was, walking calmly back to the fifth division as though nothing out of ordinary had happened. She remembered Naruto's words clearly about how dangerous this would be, yet she was determined to do something to help the blond to repent for her ways of treating him, even if she had been under mind control back then.

Schooling her face into a look of indifference, she pushed the doors to the division office open, "Sorry to intrude…"

She had thought that she would feel extreme anger at seeing her captain.

Blood seeped onto the floor as they dripped down from the wall, leaking from his chest even as Aizen Sosuke was pinned to the wall behind his desk by a katana stabbed through his heart.

The mass of paperwork scattered around the room only served to enhance the eeriness of the situation, and despite the fact that Hinamori should have no sympathy for a man that deceived her in the cruelest way possible, there was no denying that this scene was more than a bit horrifying.

She did the first thing that came to mind.

She screamed.

* * *

_**Yeah, very rushed, especially the IchiHina interaction. Actually, that bit wasn't really even an interaction. I was just bored and decided to have some fun. The fact that Hinamori is feeling something for Ichigo is just me playing around with the concept of 'love at first sight'. I've been getting slow development of attraction between pairings, so I thought, heck, surely love at first sight exists as well? And since I've established Hinamori isn't that 'pure' a girl compared to anime/manga, I can do whatever I want with her, heh.  
**_

_**So yeah, now you know Hinamori was under that 'hint' thing from Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu, and the spy bit is self-explanatory. If you think she converted to Naruto's side too quickly, well just keep in mind that this is not Canon, and hence, Hinamori did not have as bad an Aizen Complex as the manga/anime. **_

_**Ichigo will be paired with Hinamori for humour and original reasons. So don't pester me about that. Hitsugaya would be with Matsumoto, if I see a need to add that pairing. **_

_**Aizen's dead! Yeah right, whatever, you guys know which bit this came from, so it's all gd. I'll develop on it slightly different to canon, so just wait for it.**_

_**Other than that, I haven't got much to say. Hardcore battle scenes next chap, and maybe a proper reunion featuring Soifon and Naruto. Will she join his side? How will she react to Yoruichi? Heh heh. **_

_**Stay tuned and find out, lolz. Cheers guys. **_

_**Do me a favour and not let the review count drop, eh? Haha.  
**_


	33. Phase Two

_**A/N: Yep, I am back. I know it's embarrassing for an author to simply let his readers hanging while he goes off and does something else, but that's life for ya. Now, hopefully, this chapter would be up to standard, seeing how, well, I haven't written anything in like… a month? Yeah, memorizing all the crazy stuff of the human body will do that to you.**_

_**Alright, I can't remember where I got up to in the fic, and I'm guessing most of you forgot too. I went back the last few chapters myself and had a quick look through, and basically summed it up as, Naruto kicked Madara's ass, then had 'fun' with Yoruichi, met up with Unohana, discovered Ichigo and Hinamori having an awkward moment, and yeah. **_

_**So I'm guessing I was 'going' to write about how Naruto starts kicking more ass and how Aizen's death is stupid and blah blah. Yeah, let's go with that. .**_

_**So relax and enjoy the update that's about one month late. =D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and/or Naruto.

* * *

**_

I Live On 

Chapter 33: Phase Two

Aizen's death had certainly struck the Shinigami hard, and despite the fact that a Captain's meeting was called immediately, all Shinigami present felt vulnerable as ever. If a captain could be killed, then surely they would be of no help in preventing the Ryoka from causing further damage.

Of course, no one said this out loud, but anyone could tell that those were the thoughts that ruled their minds throughout the rest of that day, and needless to say, the Captains themselves were getting agitated.

For different reasons of course. Unohana had been surprised by this, and had checked over the 'corpse' multiple times, trying to see if she could find flaws in the dead body and somehow deem it to 'not' be Aizen, and therefore, prove that he was indeed the evil mastermind behind all this.

Yet it was not to be so, for no matter how many times she reached into the reiatsu signature of the body, it felt completely 'Aizen-like'. Reiatsu signatures could not be faked, nor can they be copied, they were unique to every single individual, and hence it was with extreme regret, that Unohana had declared that, yes, Aizen was dead.

Who had been culprit then? Surely Naruto wouldn't have chosen such a weird time to carry out the duel? There had been no commotion at all beforehand, and that was where Unohana had easily eliminated Naruto as the cause. That boy liked to do stuff flashy.

They had been so sure it was Aizen behind all this, yet now they were leaning towards Hitsugaya's theory that it had been Ichimaru Gin who had assassinated the fifth division captain. The fact that Gin had been acting like quite the rebel seemed to affirm that particular suggestion, but even so, it lacked the practicality for them to believe it.

There was no way Gin was stronger than Aizen, much less 'enough' for him to kill Aizen. That much they were sure. But then how? Aizen had been stabbed by his own zanpakuto, right through his chest, pinned to a wall, who would have the skill, power and precision to accomplish all that within such a short period of time that no commotion was caused?

As tempting as Unohana wanted to say Naruto had the skills, it was extremely implausible, because Naruto's signature had never even been in Seireitei last night. She could tell since the blond had intentionally connected his signature to hers, so as to allow her to alert him, or him her, if anything were to come up.

Rubbing her forehead, she tried to get rid of the headache that was bubbling on the surface. Things just kept getting worse and worse, when was this all going to end?

Kenpachi had arrived in front of their division, dragged by his pink-haired, fluffy little vice captain, all bruised and covered with dirt. The little girl was panting and when asked why, she simply said that she had travelled 'all this way' just to get 'Ken-chan' to safety, and proceeded to beg Unohana to 'save' her 'Ken-chan'.

It didn't take Unohana long to figure out that the kid probably dragged a bleeding Kenpachi six times around the fourth division, before finally realizing she was at her destination. The trail marks left by her seemed to indicate this.

It was quite uncommon to see Kenpachi hurt this bad, and while inspecting his injuries, she was quite taken aback to see that they were caused by a blade. Now if anyone knew the extent of pain Kenpachi could take, it was Unohana, she wasn't the best healer in Seireitei for nothing.

To see him squirming uncomfortably was quite a refreshing sight, because Kenpachi was acting like a normal patient for once. Usually, whatever injuries he suffered from, he would just shrug it off and sit like a statue while Unohana carried about her healing duties. Naturally, this piqued her interest even more, and subtly, she commented on how he seemed to have gotten rid of his 'tough-man' act today.

Kenpachi rolled his visible eye, before muttering something about not being able to do 'shit' after getting the 'shit' whacked out of him. Not literally of course. But even so, Unohana smacked him on the head and _kindly_ reminded him that vulgarities are best kept to himself.

"Keh, what a troublesome woman." Was his reply, and that earned him yet another smack.

As expected from Seireitei's number one troublemaker as a patient. She had sent him to bed after patching him up as best as she could and told him to get a proper night's rest before she continued tomorrow. Grudgingly agreeing, the man had gone to bed, but not before seeing Unohana frowning as she simply sat there, with her eyes closed.

And it had led to the event where she had been checking to see if his injuries were healing properly this morning when he suddenly popped out a sentence, "I've met that brat, he's doing fine."

It was quite an amusing sight to have Unohana standing there, blinking every now and then, her brain trying to register how he came to the conclusion that she would _suddenly_ want to know that he met Naruto… _wait_, he met _Naruto?!_

That she didn't know. Was it Naruto who did this to him?

Kenpachi shook his head and simply laughed, "Nah, I probably would have been less reckless with that brat. It was this other brat. Taught by your brat."

The twitching of her eyebrow must have amused even more because his smirk simply grew wider.

"Very limited vocabulary you have there, Kenpachi-san." She finally managed to grit out after resisting the urge to strangle him. It wouldn't do for a doctor to murder a patient simply because said patient called her _son_ a brat, _twice_ in a row. No, it wouldn't do.

"Pft, ain't got need for those flashy words. I wanna say something, I say something, fucked if I care they're limited."

_Whack_.

"I knew that was coming."

Unohana simply stared at him, and shook her head, "You're hopeless."

"Hey, I thought you might be worried about him."

Deadpanning, she looked at him with the expression enough to make most men pale in shame and embarrassment.

Pity Zaraki Kenpachi wasn't 'most men'.

"I love it when you look like that. Seriously, who would know that the nice, warm, fourth-division captain could look like that?"

It was true. But.

"That's because you're the only one I've ever deemed stupid enough to receive that look. All you care about is fighting, fighting, fighting, while others at least fear somewhat for their lives. So yes, I _can_ look like that, but only when it's you."

"Ah, I feel so flattered."

"As you wish. But aren't we getting off-topic here? Wasn't there other things you wanted to tell me?"

"Huh? I just told you your brat was fine, didn't I?"

"…First off, he's not a _brat_, secondly, you blurted out that _one_ sentence, simply because you _suddenly_ thought I needed to know that you met Naruto?"

"Yep."

"…Ok. I've decided."

Kenpachi raised an eyebrow even as Unohana pressed her finger to his forehead.

"You need help with this organ here." Tapping it twice, she flicked the rough surface of his skin there and blasted twin pulses of reiatsu directly into his brain, forcing him unconscious as she gave off a sigh.

The fact that he was still smirking irked her somewhat, but…

Least it was quieter now.

Though she probably should have thanked him, if she ignored his rude way of trying to express that Naruto was fine.

Well, he needed rest anyway. So that's that! Now, where were those reports…

Just when Unohana thought the morning could not get worse, explosions were heard in the distance once again. Though this time, they weren't really that insignificant anymore. Oh no, the aftermath pulses of the reiatsu that were given off could be felt even when she was that far away from the battles.

Rubbing her forehead yet again as she tried to stall the incoming headache, she took one look back at Kenpachi and grumbled, "Ok, he is a brat. I concur. Only he would order something this insane."

Rushing off as she put on her Gi, she almost missed the brief opening of Kenpachi's eyes as she closed the door. That crazy smirk of his didn't help either.

Damn him. Damn him to hell.

* * *

_**At their hideout...**_

"You know, somehow, I knew some random stuff is going to come up, but this takes the cake." Ichigo scratched his head as he chewed on his bread.

Yoruichi sighed, "It's not that surprising that they try to place more blame on us, but even I have no idea why they decided upon this. I would throw it aside as a bluff, but since the entire Seireitei is in an uproar…"

Orihime and Tatsuki simply listened on innocently, not bothering to add in their opinions since they don't really understand the situation anyway. Well, Orihime didn't, Tatsuki just couldn't be bothered.

Standing with his arms folded across his chest, Naruto continued pondering over the current situation, the gears in his mind turning as he tried to figure out the next move. In a way, it was kinda like Sho-gi, but Naruto never did like treating his comrades as mere pieces, and preferred to give them more credit on the battlefield but not thinking of them as merely capable of a certain range of possibilities.

Shikamaru, back then, would simply plan out battles in that form, and while efficient, there was a reason he had always asked Naruto's opinion of the plan, before executing it. There were always just… _factors_ that he did not and could not have thought of. It was just an uncanny ability of Naruto to place faith in the simple hormone called 'adrenalin'. Tsunade had at first thought it to be ridiculous, seeing how no one had ever exceeded their potential by twice or more simply because during battle, their adrenalin kicked in.

Yet both Shikamaru and herself were left gaping in a mock battle, pitting two equally capable ANBU squads against each other, with Shikamaru directing one of them and Naruto directing the other. Simply put, the moves that Naruto's squad came up with were unbelievably 'perfect'. Their actual performance far outstripped their theoretical capabilities, and it just showed, that during the actual thing, shinobi tended to perform better.

After that, Tsunade did a lot of research, at first arguing that there was also a huge possibility that others might suffer from it. Surely if one were to experience a sudden change in heart rates and stuff, their reactions might be somewhat uncoordinated and lead to fatal errors.

The conclusion was that Naruto had picked the correct way to give his squad a 'kick-start' to their flight-or-fight response. Do or die, simple as that. The only incentives in battle are lives and deaths. It was simple, if you die, the chances of your comrades dying are higher, and that leads to a dominoes effect. If you live, higher probability of the mission being successful.

All Naruto did before the squad joined the mock combat, was simply point out this fact, all the while doing it with a calming smile on his face, exuding an aura of absolute confidence and trust in them.

It would seem that in battle, everyone experienced 'stress', and the type that Naruto inflicted on his squad with his inspiriting speech, was 'eustress', the good kind. 'Distress' was the one that would lead to a decrease in capabilities, like Tsunade had tried to point out.

Naruto could predict what 'extra' possibilities might occur due to the boost of performance by this 'eustress' and hence would outsmart Shikamaru almost every time, leaving Konoha's main strategist completely baffled.

A soft chuckle reached his left ear as it was lightly bitten, "My, my, you look so edible with that serious expression of yours."

Naruto grinned as he was pulled out of his reverie, "Haha, I am flattered."

Yoruichi gave it a small lick before resting her head on his shoulder, "Well? What do you think?"

The blond laid his head on top of hers, gently tracing her lips with his finger as he spoke, "He's not dead."

At that, Ichigo stopped munching and looked at him, along with Orihime and Tatsuki. Even Yoruichi raised both eyebrows as she stared at him, "What?"

Laughing, he met her gaze, "You heard me."

"I know that you feel as skeptical as I do, but to just conclude that he's not dead…"

"I'm not concluding. I _know_ he's not dead."

Yoruichi stared at him in bemusement, "And how would you know that?"

Narrowing his eyes, he looked at her for a full minute, "You don't feel it?"

The dark-skinned woman could only form an expression of cluelessness, "Just what exactly are you talking about?"

Naruto closed his eyes, "It's faint, but his signature is definitely there. You can't tell?"

At that, Yoruichi's eyebrows rose even higher, "I have no idea what you're 'feeling' because I, for one, do not feel anything that even _remotely_ resembles Aizen's reiatsu signature."

The blond then tapped a finger to his chin, and pointed at Ichigo, "Five o'clock direction, about thirty kilometers away, you feel anything?"

Scratching his head, the fifteen year old temporarily halted his munching and closed his eyes, his own spiritual energy revolving around him as he tried to search for the 'thing' that Naruto was talking about.

At the same time, a small figure leapt into their hideout, a frown marring her face as she stepped forward. An expression of worry could be seen and she was just about to say something when all of a sudden, a hand reached out and grabbed onto her.

Just as the gasp left her throat, Ichigo opened his eyes and shouted, "Got it!"

Naruto could only stare at him with a satisfied look, "I see, I see, you did get it. But my question is, what _exactly_ did you get?"

Ichigo blinked, "Eh? I got whatever it was you were talking about… I think."

"Ba…"

Blinking yet again, his ears picking up that soft sound to his right, and slowly turning his head, he found himself face to face with one blushing Hinamori.

_Huh… now that I think about it, I know I reached out to point at the source, but…_

"Baka…"

Squeezing the 'object' in his hands a few times tentatively, as though experimenting something, the soft texture that he felt lured him into giving it yet a few more massages, with a slight pull every now and then.

_Yeah… I think I know what this is…_

"You _baka_!!!"

A fist rammed into his face even as Hinamori stifled her moan due to Ichigo's administrations, her face flushed and her breathing rushed. It was hard to tell if she enjoyed it or not, seeing how the look to kill Ichigo was still there, yet of course, the signs of pleasure could be detected from experienced people, namely Naruto and Yoruichi.

Groaning, the orange haired teenager got up from the ground, rubbing his cheek as he stood, "Look… that wasn't intentional, I swear."

Tatsuki gave off an exaggerated sigh, "Boys and their hormones these days…"

Orihime simply tilted her head and chuckled, "Ah, but Hinamori-san likes Kurosaki-kun, right?"

At that, the petite fifth division vice-captain attained a level of red that she was sure should have been impossible, and mumbled, "I… I didn't say I like him!"

Fixing his jaw back into its rightful place (meaning back in the sockets), he strode over to her and gave a short bow, "Gomen! _(Sorry!) _I wasn't really seeing where my hand held onto, I apologize if I made you uncomfortable. I mean… I… Gah, there really is no way to properly say sorry for something like this!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "No one told you to."

"Yeah but…" Turning to see Hinamori pouting slightly with a tiny frown, he gulped, "Er…"

"Baka!" This time the fist smashed him into the ground, face first.

"Hm, so what brings you here, Hinamori?" The blond completely ignored the fact that Ichigo had been pummeled and chose to bring the subject back to their worries at hand.

"Huh, oh!" Quickly regaining her composure, she took a deep breath, before saying, "I… I think Aizen-tai… Aizen-san is still alive."

Silence reigned the area, until Yoruichi regained her voice, "You too?"

Hinamori looked surprised, "Huh? What do you mean…? Could it be that…?"

Naruto gave a satisfied nod, "Yep. That's what I'm thinking too, though I'm surer about it than you are. But first, do tell me your reason for making such a claim."

The fifth division vice captain then gave a brief outline as to how she had been feeling a really frail presence of Aizen's reiatsu signature, yet she couldn't determine the position seeing how the essence was just too light and hard to capture.

Naruto then asked her to do the exact same thing as Ichigo, and sure enough, she too exclaimed with a positive reply that indeed, it was there.

"Okay, can someone please explain to me what it is that you felt?!" Completely overwhelmed by this point that someone that much weaker than her could feel something she couldn't, Yoruichi couldn't help but feel slightly curious, not to mention frustrated.

Tatsuki and Orihime joined in the fun and both had the same answers as Ichigo and Hinamori. There was a faint presence of a certain reiatsu signature in the direction that Naruto pointed. Yet for some reason, Yoruichi simply could not feel it.

"It's a simple reason. Think about it girl, what have you seen of Aizen that we have not?" Naruto asked, as he leaned against the wall of the cave, "And from that, we can instantly deduce what this whole conspiracy is about."

_What I have seen that they haven't? Well I don't think any of the brats even met Aizen, so putting them aside, Hinamori and Naruto… they've definitely been in contact with him, met him countless times for sure, argh… what could it be?! In any case, Hinamori should have seen more stuff about Aizen than I have!_

Chuckling, he placed his arms around her waist and pulled her in towards his chest, "Now, now, you're thinking too hard. What do Shinigami usually have to do when they achieve their ranking as Captains?" Nuzzling her cheek, he whispered, "Think of what Hinamori experienced and work on it."

With that many hints in place, it only took her an instant to get the answer, "I see now, Kyoka Suigetsu!"

"Exactly." Closing his eyes, he spoke, "Everyone in Seireitei, and I_ mean_ everyone, has seen Aizen's release. Kyoka Suigetsu has the ability to plant 'hints' within people's minds, making them see what he wants them to see, no matter how good or skilled they are, it is futile for them to resist. All he has to do is show them the blade and they would be under his spell. This reinforces our earlier predictions that he is the mastermind behind all this, and gives even more reason now, to believe that he probably has the entire Seireitei in his grasp."

Hinamori shook her head, before asking hesitantly, "Then why am I able to feel it? I've seen Aizen-san's zanpakuto release countless times, shouldn't I…"

"Under normal circumstances, yes, Hinamori, I would agree with you. But you forgot one thing, thanks to that brat over there, your 'hint' was successfully broken through." Pointing at a bruised Ichigo, who had been sitting there, nursing his injuries with Tatsuki and Orihime making fun of him throughout the discussion, Naruto continued, "Hinamori, I've said this before, for some reason Ichigo's reiatsu reacts to Aizen's and can force that particular hint to 'materialize' and crushed. How or why that happens, we do not know, but I think you're the first person to have the hint removed so completely."

"You mean he… I thought he only erased one…" Whispering, she stared at the teenager in wonder, "What exactly… no… _who_ is he?"

Naruto shrugged, "Your future husband? I don't know, why you asking me?"

Yoruichi burst out laughing at that, whilst Hinamori's blush returned full force, "I… I didn't ask about that!"

"Haha, easy now, I was just joking. To be honest, I didn't expect anything less from the son of Kurosaki Isshin." Grinning, Naruto fended off an embarrassed Hinamori's 'flying fists of doom'.

"Kurosaki Isshin?"

"Oh? Interested in your future father-in-law? I see, I see!"

"Aaaaah! I said I didn't ask about that!!!"

"Come now, we can all see that you have the hots for him."

"Wha… I…"

"Isn't that right Yoruichi?"

"He… I… that…"

"Okay, okay, oh! Look at the time, you best be off!"

"Huh? But I just got here…"

"Precisely!"

"I don't get you!"

"That's fine by me!"

"Argh! You!"

"Hm, should I get Ichigo to kiss you goodbye?"

"WHAT?! I will _never_ kiss that… fine! If you want me to leave so badly, I'll go!" Hinamori spun around, her face red hot as she stomped towards the exit, brushing past Ichigo in a hurry, but not before slapping him on the head once again, earning an irritated, "What the hell did I do now?!" from him.

Yoruichi pushed herself off Naruto, before facing him and asking him seriously, "Why did you send her away?"

The blond shook his head, "It's best she doesn't know any more. What I'm about to say now might be too much for her to handle."

The feline lady frowned, "Do you really believe in your theory?"

Naruto paused for a while, before responding, "Do you?"

"The Council Forty-Six have bowed to Aizen's rule, that's what you want to say right?"

"No." Closing his eyes, he sighed, "He has killed them all."

In the background, Ichigo, Tatsuki and Orihime continued in their own teenage argument and wisely left the two Shinigami to their conversation.

"… I don't believe it."

"Yeah, neither did I at the start. But right now, it's the scenario that has the highest possibility of occurring."

Yoruichi had caught on when Naruto had emphasized on the direction of Aizen's reiatsu signature, and given the distance that he provided, the only place that fitted the description had been the residence of the Council Forty-Six. If Aizen's signature was there, then it could only mean two things: Either Aizen was ordering the Council Forty-Six to do his bidding, or like Naruto said, he's the one pretending to be the Council Forty-six.

"But that's just ridiculous!" Yoruichi exclaimed, "Even if he killed them all, when could he have done it? Surely he cannot manage all of the summons and verdicts of all those cases by himself?"

"That is what his accomplices are there for. Come now, Yoruichi, you don't have to act in front of me. Urahara knows who they are, so I'm sure you do too." Naruto gazed at her with a frown, "Do you still not trust me?"

At that, the purple-haired Shinigami could only grimace and shift her gaze to the ground, "Nothing gets past you huh… I…"

Reaching out, he pulled her in for a deep, searing kiss as his tongue passionately entangled with hers, his hands roaming her entire body as he whispered, "How much more proof do you need?"

"Ah… Hm… just a bit more…" The kiss continued for slightly longer, even as Yoruichi ground her hips against him, her arms entwined behind his neck with her hands tightly fisted in his messy blond hair.

"ERHEM!"

The pair, startled, broke apart to find a fuming Tatsuki glaring at them, "We gave you room to talk and discuss… not to make out with each other!"

Blinking, both Shinigami let out barks of laughter before releasing each other from their holds, "Sorry, sorry. I'll make it up to you later." Naruto grinned as he scratched the back of his head.

"Mo, focus on the matter at hand! We're counting on you!" Tatsuki grumbled as she walked back towards the group, where Ichigo was being driven to the brink of insanity by Orihime's questioning of his 'love' for Hinamori.

Yoruichi couldn't help but laugh as she lay in Naruto's arms, her eyes closing as she made up her mind. Taking a deep breath, she spoke, "Alright, I'll tell you what I know."

* * *

_**With Anko and co…**_

"Wow, having someone who knows their way around really does help."

The three of them were already taking control of the situation and made appropriate preparations for the start of phase two of this 'invasion'. Soifon had been completely overwhelmed when Anko told her of all the things that happened ever since she met Naruto, and though the second division captain didn't say it out loud, she had already placed herself as their comrade.

Phase one was to cause as much chaos as possible. Phase two begins the elimination of the main powerhouses, and those would have to be the captains. Going over all the possibilities with Soifon, Lunar had formulated a route for them, to begin picking off the captains one by one. Naruto had told them to leave out certain individuals and hence that gave them a choice of about five captains as of this moment.

First division, Yamamoto-sotaichou, renowned for his prowess with Ryuujin Jakka, unnecessary in involving him with phase two. Crossed out.

Second division, Soifon, obviously crossed out.

Third division, Ichimaru Gin, a bastard if there ever was one. Check.

Fourth division, Unohana, probably Naruto's most important person in Seireitei. Crossed out.

Fifth division, Aizen Sosuke, apparently dead given the data they collected. Unfortunately, had to be crossed out.

Sixth division, Kuchiki Byakuya, arrogant piece of… well he's not too bad, so either or. Take your pick.

Seventh division, Komamura, a wolf dude filled with righteousness and honor and stuff, again, take your pick.

Eight division, Kyoraku Shunsui, awesome guy who likes to flirt and drink sake. Crossed off.

Ninth division, Kaname Tousen, fishy, very, very fishy. Check.

Tenth division, Hitsugaya Toushiro, friend. Crossed off.

Eleventh division, Zaraki Kenpachi, apparently got taken care of by Ichigo. Crossed off.

Twelfth division, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, creepy as dude. Check.

Thirteenth division, Ukitake Jushiro, very nice guy. Crossed off.

Making slight adjustments due to the current circumstances, what was written above was basically the list that Lunar came up with after Naruto's brief summary of each of the current captains of Seireitei.

Anko yawned, "So? Who you want?"

Soifon blinked, "Huh?"

"Well? Take your pick. Which of the checked dudes do you want?"

"… I'm not going to fight…" Looking at her with a irritated expression, the second division captain sighed, "Wouldn't it be better for me to go back and pretend I won that battle, and use the opportunity to get more information and help you guys?"

"Well yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Shaking her finger, Anko slung one arm over her shoulder, "Come on! It'll be exciting!"

"Anko." Lunar chastised her partner, "Soifon-san is right. It would be best if she could see just how exactly this 'Aizen' person died. According to Naruto's information, he was our prime target this time round, and for him to have died just like that seems implausible."

Soifon bit her lips, "Yeah. Apparently the other Shinigami concluded that it was you Ryoka that killed him, but since I've been with you two for most of the time, I can safely vouch for you. Unohana would believe me."

Anko smirked, "Oh? You're confident Na-chan didn't do it?"

"Naruto-kun would not attempt something so rashly this early, if what you told me was true."

"Aww, isn't love a wonderful thing?"

"……" The blush on Soifon's face as she desperately tried to come up with a retort was all that Anko needed.

Lunar shook her head, "I'm afraid that the chatter will have to stop here. The list has to be changed now."

"Huh?" Anko frowned, before standing up in a hurry, "Argh! Those brats!"

"Take your pick, Anko."

"Bow."

"Armor for me."

"Eh?" Soifon stared between the two of them in confusion, "I'm not following…" And before she even finished her sentence, Anko had disappeared with a quick Sonido.

"Ah, don't mind us. Several teenagers followed us this time, and it would appear that they are in trouble." Lunar slowly got up and faced Soifon with a small smile on her face, "Well then, I suppose we have to part ways here."

The second division captain gave a slight nod, "I thank you… for helping me through…"

Lunar interrupted her softly, "No need. For the man that I've sworn to follow, this is nothing. Please, go see him. You know where to find him."

"…Okay."

A shunpo later, she was gone. It was time for her to play her part in this invasion, and make up for her mistakes.

_Naruto-kun…

* * *

_

_**Elsewhere…**_

"You actually think you can stand up to a proper captain? What an ignorant Quincy!"

"Shut up! Feel the wrath of my clan!"

Ishida had left the group, saying that he wanted to scout the area, unfortunately stumbling upon a group of Shinigami who tried to subdue him. When they failed, Mayuri had stepped out to take control and appalled the Quincy with his cruel ways of treating failures. What's worse, Nemu's complete obedience to such a vile man ignited his anger, and right now, finding out that this bastard Shinigami was the cause for killing almost all of the Quincy, most importantly, his beloved grandfather, he was at his limit.

"You shall pay for what you've done, Kurotsuchi Mayuri!"

In yet another corner of Seireitei, Chad coughed up some blood as he faced off against the captain with a pinkish, flowery cape draped from his shoulder. Despite multiple protests from Ichigo and the girls, he too, decided to join in the scouting. Naruto, after some contemplation, deduced that since he was recovering, he needed to exercise his muscles anyway, and allowed him to leave.

It was a great misfortune when he found himself lost, and stumbled upon a group of Shinigami who were making weird claims of incidents regarding the Ryoka. Choosing to eavesdrop, he was surprised when several Shinigami surrounded him all of a sudden, followed by the appearance of this guy in front of him right now.

"Yare, yare, I had hoped to not meet any one of you. But now that I did see you, I'm sorry. I cannot let you go." Kyoraku's expression grew slightly serious, "Come."

Chad gripped his fist tightly, summoning his right and left armors, calling up his hollow powers that had defeated the Shinigami with ease so far, "So be it."

It wouldn't be long before the entire Seireitei experienced twin bursts of power from two entirely different areas. Phase two had begun, and slowly but surely, this invasion was nearing its end.

* * *

_**Okay, to be honest, I think this chapter sucked. I wouldn't blame you if you said my quality dropped or anything, because that's the truth. It felt a bit bland and mechanical to me. I'm not going to rewrite it, because I'm determined to post something out after so long. **_

_**Hopefully, the content and action will pick up next chapter. It might be because I'm nervously waiting for my exam results that I don't really feel 'action' or 'romantic' like at the moment. .**_

_**Anyways, do review and give me your thoughts. Try and guess who Naruto will 'pick' to fight first if you want. **_

_**Hope to see you again soon, cheers guys. =D**_


	34. Captain Confrontations

_**A/N: Yeah, I erm, disappeared again. I know it's supposed to be an update for "I Will Believe", but frankly with all the stuff going on, I have no idea how to continue that fic. So for now, Imma just stick to "I Live On" and see how it goes. **_

_**Been looking around at different universities and sending out shit loads of applications just to see which one works out better, so I'm pretty busy. But looking at this fic, I myself want to know what happens next. It's kinda weird eh? But yeah, that's the reason I write my fics, heh. **_

_**Anyway, I've come up with this chapter, so hope you guys enjoy it. Cheers. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or Bleach.

* * *

**_

I Live On

Chapter 34: Captain Confrontations

Things had been simple. Very, _very_ simple. All Ishida had intended to do, was go out there, scout around, whack a few of those Shinigami dudes on the head when no one was looking just to prove his Quincy superiority, and then go back to their hideout safely with a smug expression on his face.

However, it was just not to be so.

No, things must turn difficult. There just had to be a group of drunken retards who caught on to him by sheer luck. They then had to draw a huge amount of attention to themselves while trying to trap him. The 'try' part was overrated given their pathetic resistance, but the thing that made Ishida's day had to be how they just blew up without a proper reason.

See, blow up, not figurative speaking, not metaphoric or anything like that. No, they literally _blew up_.

So he had this extremely bewildered expression his face, and decided that, no matter how idiotic, moronic, absolutely _stupid_ the Shinigami were, they do not just explode for no good reason. So that led to him snooping around a bit more, where he then found himself face to face with a purple dude dressed in a white Haori that had the number twelve on it with his head wrapped up in a turban thing.

Naturally, this brought a smirk to his face, the 'man-you-look-so-retarded' smirk. Yes, he had many different smirks, each clearly defined for different purposes and occasions. He even named them while he was bored.

Back on topic, this guy then made snide remarks about how Ishida had fortunately not gotten himself killed in that explosion just now and that he was merely another Quincy to be dissected for the dude's experiments.

Normally, Ishida wouldn't even bother giving this kind of freak any time of the day, but seeing how this is a Captain talking to you? Yeah, one had to give him some respect, no matter how much of a fool he seemed to be.

The other thing that caught his attention, was of course, the Quincy stuff. Was it just him, or did this purple dude (on a closer look, he's actually more pale-ish white, albino most likely, the purple was just some kind of make-up or something) say something about _dissecting _Quincy?

Now this wouldn't do. This wouldn't do at all! He had a Quincy pride damn it! How could he just stand here like the aloof teenager that he had been portraying himself as for so long when he just found out that his 'kin' were desecrated by the hands of this filthy purple-white dude?!

It was kinda funny how the Captain ignored his change of facial expressions throughout his monologue, and finally ending with declaring that Ishida's _grandfather_ had been his last specimen, quite a useless specimen at that.

Ishida loved his grandfather like any child who had been brought up by their grandfathers with care and love. So obviously, this didn't sit too well with the blue-haired teenager, and his anger was rising by the moment that _he_ felt like blowing up. But no, he would remain calm. He was a big boy now, he could take the whole world on by himself.

Hence, he chose to scream and yell at the despicable deeds that this Captain had just told him and demanded to know the Captain's name.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri. What a weird name, though it was to be expected from a guy as freaky and evil as a mad scientist whose whole life consisted of working on mad experiments.

Thinking back on the data of the captains that Naruto had provided him with, he remembered the comment on the twelfth division.

_All freaks. Kill on sight if they annoy you. Especially the captain, the world would be a much better place without him. _

Ah yes, that made sense. Good call Naruto!

Giving an inward nod, Ishida prepared himself for combat. Now, he wasn't a hot-blooded person normally (as in he didn't have constant bursts of emotions that he couldn't control, but here was the (pardon the swearing) _mother fucker_ that killed his grandfather, standing right before him, looking at him like some slab of juicy meat, and that downright disturbed him, much more than he would care to admit, but nevertheless, this was the _bastard_ (again, forgive the swearing) that took away the only caring kin he had in his life! That cold-hearted father of his had given him nothing but misery over the years, and _this_ purple dude (or white, he couldn't really tell in the dark now) was responsible for it!

Hence his conclusion once again, _great call_ Naruto!

One thing led to another, and they were at it, him with his bow and arrows of spiritual energy, and Mayuri… just standing there.

An unexpected turn of events occurred when a female stood before the captain, and started taking all his attacks, just so the captain could injure him. As a gentleman, seeing a lady being used in such a way infuriated him, and naturally, he increased the intensity of the attacks, executing his attacks in the most flexible ways possible, aiming at Mayuri from angles others wouldn't even dream of attempting, just so that the lady wouldn't be hurt so much.

Then he stopped his onslaught and thought for a bit. This lady… _this_ was Kurotsuchi Nemu?

_Female Vice-captain. Hot. If she comes out, you're screwed, because knowing you, she's gonna have you wrapped all around her pinky without her even realizing it. _

Too true. Her skin, so smooth and silky, her eyes, so round and deep, her lips, sultry and full, and those long legs! Added to her gorgeous figure, the alluring image she gave off overall simply overwhelmed him.

_Trust me, if you have a type, she is IT._

Yes, Ishida Uryuu preferred a certain type of women, just like all those teenage boys with hormones raging through their veins. He was not homosexual, contrary to popular belief given his hobby of sewing, nor did he 'have the hots' for Kurosaki, which was just plain ridiculous.

Right now, before him, stood the woman of his dreams, metaphorically speaking. She was perfect! Yet another good call made by Naruto.

However, he was soon reminded that despite her being the spitting image of his 'preferred type of woman', he was getting his ass handed to him because of his hesitance in injuring said woman.

It wasn't long before he was cornered, and subjected to the taste of Mayuri's Zanpakuto Ashisogi Jizo. The fact that his 'numb' body could feel pain meant that his nerves must be all fucked up (do excuse the swearing, it's not an everyday occurrence for him but still, the circumstances call for it).

Again, Mayuri was at it with the 'your grandfather was a crappy old man' insults while bitch slapping his own vice-captain, who so happened to be his 'daughter' too.

Ishida couldn't take it any longer. This piece of filth needed to be taught his place in life… no, in _death_, and he would be the one to show him the true powers of being a Quincy.

Such was the sight Anko came upon as she arrived at the scene. Ishida Uryuu, standing there with a completely serious expression, strings of reiatsu attaching themselves to every single muscle fibre in his body, forcing them to move at his every command despite the condition they were in. It was truly beautiful.

"Ah, Ransotengai _(Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit)_, quite an advanced technique for a Quincy so young, if I do say so myself." Mayuri sneered before readying his Zanpakuto, "But ultimately, it is a futile effort. Why not just stay down and die?"

Ishida took one more look at the incapacitated Nemu and shook his head, "I don't believe this." Without a word, spiritual energy gathered in his glove, forming an aqua bow, and with his left hand, he formed an arrow of the purest white, "This has gone on long enough."

Mayuri raised an eyebrow while tilting his head to the side, "Yes, it has, hasn't it?"

With a quick execution of Hirenkyaku _(Flying Screen Step)_, Ishida let loose the arrow. Expecting an attack his way, Mayuri attempted to deflect the attack, only to find nothing but mere air. Puzzled, his eyes followed Ishida's every move as he continued to form arrows, _launch_ them, and move on.

The only problem was that the arrows didn't feel 'launched', they were completely stationary in mid air. Once a circle of arrows were formed around him, Mayuri couldn't help but laugh, "What is the meaning of this? Are they supposed to hit me?"

The cold 'yes' that he got even as Ishida somehow slipped past his defenses and appeared right above his head surprised even him as all ten energy arrows fired at him at the same moment, blasting him backwards with force completely unlike the previous strikes.

Coughing as the debris piled up around him due to him crashing into a nearby wall, Mayuri growled, "I see, I see, seems like anger does feed to your power."

In actual fact, it had been more of using underestimation and a slight boost of power on Ishida's part, nothing too, too special. Anko yawned before taking a seat on a nearby building, "Well, least he's putting on a show. It won't be too boring I guess."

Ishida stared at his glove for a moment, knowing that he required a lot more power to be able to defeat Mayuri, yet once he released the Sanrei Glove, he would lose his Quincy powers. Quite the dilemma indeed.

One noted by Mayuri of course, who set out goading the Quincy once again, daring him to release the glove. The thing that surprised him was when Nemu cried out to him as his hand reached for the glove, as though not wanting him to do it. With an expressionless face, he stared at her, unable to decipher just what he felt for her. It had been righteous anger at her treatment mixed with an admiration for her, yet now, it felt more… relief-like? Maybe him getting stabbed and all that wasn't for nothing?

_Well, normally, I would say do NOT release that glove, but since we have me, release it any time you want. Just make sure you find me afterwards. _

Chuckling back at the memory of Naruto lecturing him about the possible choices he had when facing a captain, he stared at his Sanrei Glove and muttered, "As you command."

In an instant, power flared up all around him, spiritual particles gathering to form a holster around his shoulder blade. It was a majestic sight, one that brought Nemu _and_ Mayuri to stupor. Mayuri, being all gleeful at having a new subject to experiment on, Nemu, simply admiring the beauty of the technique.

Sighing as the energy rushed through him, he formed a bow. No, it was more like thinking of one and firing an arrow just like that. The speed and force behind his attacks were incredible, completely unlike the ones he had sent earlier, and before long, Mayuri found himself a pincushion with all those reishi arrows stuck onto his body.

"Ah haha! How interesting! A young Quincy such as you actually think that you could take on a Captain class Shinigami like me?! Bankai! Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo _(Golden Leg-cutting Jizo)_!"

A giant creature with the body of a caterpillar dressed in a red cape appeared in a flash of red reiatsu. The head of a grotesque golden baby loomed into view even as its arms thrashed about. Shining in the darkness, a silver halo sits quietly above its head. Overall, it projected quite the intimidating presence.

Ishida frowned, before shaking his head, "You misunderstand the situation." Dismissing his bow, he made a wild gesture with his hands, "Do you know why us Quincy wear white?"

Mayuri raised an eyebrow, "And you think I care because…?"

"We, the Quincy, were said to be created by Kami-sama himself, a special group of beings that roam the realm of death, taking care of any evil that cross our paths. The crosses that we bear and the white that we don, they resemble the very idea of justice, and it is up to us, the purest of all souls, to eliminate and discard evil beings."

Snorting, the twelfth division captain, "Well I guess the rumours were wrong then, such a weak species could never have been created by Kami-sama for this purpose. Maybe all you were made for was to feed those stupid hollows so that we Shinigami actually have work to do."

Ishida ignored the insult and continued, "The bow and arrow, one of the most ancient and basic weapons to grace this world, ranged weapon, providing users with great accuracy deadly power." His eyes narrowed as reiatsu flared around him once again, the light bluish white expanding from his body, threatening to engulf the very environment, yet he alone stood within the storm of his power, staring down Mayuri's Bankai as though it were nothing but child's play.

"It is also the weapon, that leaves us clean at the end of a battle, for none of the disgusting blood of our enemies, would ever reach our pure souls."

"Ridiculous! That's the reason?! Forget this, kill him! Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo!" The twelfth division captain commanded his creature with a majestic wave of his hand, and in an instant, the monster was on the move. Crashing against the walls on the sides, it charged down the pathway, intent on ramming and destroying its only target on its current path.

Ishida closed his eyes, and formed an arrow using the flaring white reiatsu, carefully shaping it as he twirled it around his hands. Spinning around in one swift motion, his right hand created an almost transparent bow in but a second. Three streams of reiatsu soared into the air and proceeded to swirl around him, even as the monster thrashed its way towards him at an alarming speed.

"We pass on Heaven's judgment, Kami-sama's will with our arrows, and our strength never wavers in the face of danger." Placing the arrow lightly onto the bow, his left hand delicately drew the arrow backwards, his eyes still closed as he felt his reiatsu surge onto the arrow.

"When facing our enemies, our rage resonates through the clouds, reaching Heaven itself as we make our call! I am not alone, we Quincy are one, be it dead or alive. Feel our pain, feel our sorrow, feel our agony." The three streams of reiatsu that rose before turned a darker shade, glowing a navy blue as they continued to spin on the spot.

"We shall prevail, our belief never falters, we carry our duty without fail. Feel our courage, feel our determination, feel our might!" The strands of reiatsu split into two each, where the navy blue turned into aqua, shimmering merrily against the dark contrast of their brother strands.

All this happened in the time span of a few seconds, and before long, the monster was rearing its head at him, preparing to launch a poisonous attack while crashing head first into this puny Quincy.

Nemu couldn't help but gasp at the sight. No matter how many times she had seen Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo in action, it still felt menacing to her and the fact that this young man was on the receiving end didn't make it any better. He had actually cared for her well-being despite them on different sides, and the last person who had done something even remotely similar in terms of stupidity had been Uzumaki Naruto. Once again, she had a weird feeling in her heart, where she actually felt like appreciating the gesture, but then mostly, she still didn't see the point of these actions.

She was a mere creation, nothing too special, and yet they treated her as though she were a normal soul almost. Why, that's quite peculiar, because that was something she could never be, and she had, on multiple occasions, told that to Uzumaki. That man simply refused to acknowledge this fact and told her to lighten up. Whatever does one do to 'lighten up'?

And yet, here he was, a Quincy of all that could have met her, throwing about that righteous anger once again. She did admire his spirit, but it would seem futile even as the monster began its course towards him. Perhaps he might surprise her? Scientifically speaking, such a young Quincy should have no hopes of defeating a captain class Shinigami, but it would seem that this 'Final-form' of the Quincy gave him extra boosts that seemed to make him match Mayuri's power.

Quietly, she watched on, her eyes trained on the blue-haired Quincy, a slight smile on her lips even as she witnessed his every move.

_He really is a baka._

"That he is." A voice sounded from beside her and with a surprised look, she stared upwards, finding herself face to face with one of the Vasto Lordes that were part of the invasion.

"W-what are you…"

"He's still a brat, and loves to defend female honour and stuff like that, but he's a good kid. Well, that clash looks like it's gonna hurt, best get you out of the way." Grinning, Anko lifted her over her shoulders and leapt back to her viewing spot.

At the same time, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo was but a few metres away from Ishida.

"This is it Quincy! Your life will end, and your meaningless existence with it!" With a maniacal smirk on his face, Mayuri swung his blade downwards, ordering the immediate disposal of the teenage Ryoka.

"Indeed, the time has come! The will of Kami-sama be done! Shinsen Do'unha! _(Raging Arrow of the Heavens Shatters the Clouds)_" His entire body leaned backwards to tilt at an angle, and as one, along with the six strands of spiraling reiatsu, he fired his glowing arrow right at the head of that monster.

The resultant clash of energies was incredible, sending shockwaves crashing towards the surrounding physical barriers present, blasting walls into mere debris. The monster could only give one last howl, before the arrow pierced right through it, continuing its path down its body, travelling at speeds faster than the naked eye could follow, and in but a second, the entire body of Mayuri's bankai was cleaved in half.

The tunnel-surge-effect created by the six streams of blue reiatsu then converged together on the arrow, boosting its speed and power, sending it searing at Mayuri in a blinding haze. The energies detonated on contact with its target and the echoes of the explosion reverberated around the area, creating a ringing effect in Nemu and Anko's ears. To say Nemu was shocked would be an understatement. Even Anko was impressed with the power behind that move.

Not even breathing hard, Ishida dismissed his bow, and began to walk in the opposite direction, but not before throwing a nonchalant comment back at his opponent, "I won't miss a second time."

As the dust cleared, there was Kurotsuchi Mayuri, with a perfectly round hole in his torso, taking away all of his internal organs, leaving him standing there bleeding all over the ground. Unable to make any retort to the comment, he instantly reverted to a liquid form that would allow him to recuperate from this devastating defeat. Never would he have thought a mere Quincy could deal this much damage to him.

He couldn't even see the attack as it blast right through him, the pain sending him into a shivering mess as he struggled to even breathe. A Quincy… interesting…

_Next time, I'll let it pass this time, perhaps you might provide me with some intriguing data after all. _

With that thought it mind, he slithered away in his liquid goo down into the sewers, where he would be guaranteed a complete, but gradual recovery.

Ishida sighed, even as he saw Anko grinning at him with a dumbfounded Nemu by her side, "I guess you saw it all."

"Indeed! Very well done brat! I don't usually give out compliments but that was really impressive. To think that you could take on a Captain all by your thin, lanky self, I've really underestimated you." Her wide grin spoke volumes to Ishida, and for the first time since the fight, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, but I still have to apologize for getting into trouble in the first place."

"Well, I would scold you and all that, but since the objective was to start taking out the captains one by one, it doesn't matter since you took out the twelfth captain. Naruto would be mighty proud of you, heh heh." Anko waggled her eyebrows as she slung an arm around his shoulders, "Tried to be a prince charming too eh? My, my, I didn't know you had it in you!"

Sputtering, Ishida quickly adjusted his glasses and mumbled, "I couldn't stand seeing her hurt, a lady should be – "

"Yeah, yeah, a lady should be protected, blah blah blah. You and your chivalry will get you killed one day if you aren't careful." Rolling her eyes, she whacked him on the back of the head, before walking off, "Come on."

Ishida grumbled about not being treated properly, before trudging obediently behind Anko. He did have to see Naruto about him attaining Final Form after all. The drain was starting to affect him and the fatigue seemed to be piling up as the seconds pass by. Just as he was about to take another step, his left leg failed on him, and he stumbled.

The surprise was when he found two arms catching him mid-fall, gently supporting him even as his arm was placed around her shoulder. Staring face to face with Kurotsuchi Nemu, Ishida couldn't help but blink, "Erm, why are you…?"

"You won my father."

Gulping, the Quincy nodded hesitantly, "Er… yes, yes I did."

"Was I part of the reason you chose to fight him?"

"You could say that…"

"Why not look me in the eye when you answer my questions?"

"He's shy." Anko yelled from up front, ignoring the growing blush on the teenage boy's face.

"I see. Very well, this is simply a mission to gather more data about you. I'm sure father will approve."

"More data…?" Confused, he was about to open his mouth to ask a few questions when he found his lips sealed by hers.

Now completely bewildered as to what exactly was going on, his eyes widened as her lips left his, ending with a teasing lick along the corner of his mouth, "Hm, the reiatsu doesn't taste half bad."

"I, you, wait, you can _taste_ reiatsu?" This just kept getting weirder and weirder.

"Come on! Move along! Less sucking face, more walking!" Anko was obviously getting impatient.

"Of course, how else do we tell which specimens are useful or not?"

"… Okay, somehow that feels creepy." Ishida chose to close his eyes and simply go along with the ride. He didn't care what else happened, seeing how it simply _couldn't_ get weirder than this woman simply following him like he didn't just almost kill her 'father' and destroy a huge chunk of Seireitei.

"Don't feel sad, that was a kiss after all. It was your first, wasn't it?"

"……"

_She's kinda like a robot, but not really. Don't judge her with your first impression. She ain't normal. _

Opening his eyes of one more glimpse at the woman that was currently supporting him, he couldn't help but sigh.

Why must Naruto be right every single time?

* * *

_**With Chad……**_

Things were going on a little too smoothly in his opinion. In fact, him still standing was a surprise in itself. Naruto had warned him beforehand that his powers could not be fully expressed in such a 'holy' setting, seeing how they resembled Hollow powers, and the fact that his entire coordination might be screwed up when attacked by Shinigami powers would put him at a great disadvantage. It was on the reasons Naruto had told him to think it through before deciding whether or not he wanted to join them.

He had accepted the fact that he might be a liability, but decided to place more faith in his control of his skills. After all, he had to be 'calm' person when Ichigo or Ishida start one of their random moments. That answer had brought a smile to the blond's face and that was when he was allowed a spot on the team.

Chad had worked with Anko-san and Lunar-san a lot, ensuring that he came into maximum contact with Hollow powers so that his own could evolve and mature. The training gave him a lot more than simply battle experience, but made him reach into his inner self and feel what the power was like. It was an interesting experience, for he had never noticed it to be there in the first place. Naruto had suggested that it probably manifested when huge reiatsu powerhouses like him and Ichigo hung around for too long. Then again, why weren't others affected? Surely, if that theory worked, then most of the people in the class should be growing special powers then.

Anko had simply smacked him on the head and told him to think more about improving his power, not how he got it. Lunar gave a silent nod to support her partner's comment.

Case closed.

"Now, now, don't start drifting off."

Snapping back to his senses, he raised his right arm for the umpteenth time to block yet another strike from the eighth division captain. They've attracted quite the crowd it seems, he didn't even realize it until a while into their combat, where he was completely surrounded.

See, that had been the plan, charge in, use brute strength, overcome whatever tricks the captain had up his sleeve, and cause distraction, then run. Obviously, he knew it wasn't going to work, but facing these odds, he didn't have much of a choice, so he thought he would give it a try anyway.

Normally, if it had been any other person, the entire plan would have ended at step 'use brute strength'. The speed of this Captain was mesmerizing, easily evading his attack, leapt backwards quite a few times, and in a flash, he was back at his side, katana raised and all.

The key point lies in the fact that Chad's right arm isn't like any other right arm. On pure reflex, his inner instincts activated the hollow powers and due to his will to defend, his Brazo Derecha de Gigante was activated. The huge surface area of the shield along with its superior defense ensured that he was safe from harm.

Even as Kyoraku gave a light gasp in response to this special transformation, the third from of his right arm reverted back to the first form, as though nothing had happened. That got a raised eyebrow from the Shinigami, and he couldn't help but wonder if he had simply saw wrong.

Chad knew better. He had so far, only mastered his right arm, well, not really mastered, but activated all three forms at least. He wasn't sure if this was the true depth of his power, but for the time being it would have to do. After coming to Seireitei, he found that he could only safely use the first form, which simply allowed him to fire off reiatsu blasts at will, depending on his stamina remaining. He had tried starting up the second form, only to find that he could barely control it, much less the third form.

Hence, the only reason the third form had shown up in its gigantic shield was a fluke.

Yes, a fluke, that had to be it.

And while he was telling himself that it had to be a fluke, Kyoraku sliced at him again. Funnily enough, it was blocked in exactly the same way as before, and as expected, it reverted back to the first form after the danger had subsided.

Now this led the duo to a dilemma, Chad in deciding whether or not he should try and attack given this defense of his, and Kyoraku, wondering if he should at least activate his Shikai now that this boy had shown him such an interesting power.

It was quite a hilarious sight to be honest, for Kyoraku had this wide smile on his face, "Ne, ne, your ability is quite amusing! Would you like to explain to me how it works?"

Chad simply kept silent, trying to see if he could call forth the second form to add some firepower to his repertoire. And so they went, back and forth, back and forth, neither gaining an advantage in this combat, if you could even call it that.

It was still obvious that Kyoraku, what with his flashy entrance with the flower petals thrown by his vice-captain and stuff, possessed skills far greater than that of Chad. Hence, all Kyoraku was doing was appearing at different places and striking Chad at different intervals, whereas said teenager was simply on the defensive, taking all the strikes, (albeit slow strikes, but the power was still there) and looking for ways to escape this difficult situation.

Such was the scene that Lunar came upon as she descended from the sky. It was quite the sight to behold, a woman dressed in white, drifting down using air currents, with her white ribbon laces swirling around her as she landed gracefully beside Chad. Kyoraku's eyes widened at her sudden arrival, before chuckling, "My, my, talk about beauty."

Lunar simply gave a slight bow before replying in a soft, melodious voice, "I apologize for the sudden intrusion, but it is time for this young man here to take his leave. I trust that he has caused you enough trouble by now." Her expression was one of absolute seriousness, bringing quite a few of the surrounding Shinigami to laugh at her outrageous demands.

Kyoraku on the other hand, stopped his movements and eyed this lady before him carefully, "And if I refuse?"

Nothing happened, then strands of ribbons darted out from her dress, instantly ensnaring the laughing idiots in their grasp, before strangling them in mid-air, showing an example to Kyoraku.

"Ah cha, that's kinda violent don't you think?"

Chad could only stare at Lunar as she took complete control of the situation. He was about to ask when he heard Lunar's voice in his mind.

_Do not worry, we will be out of here in no time. Your powers are suppressed and it would do you no good to confront a Captain class opponent at this stage. Retreat is the best option. Follow my lead._

Nanao was gaping at the show of power, before realizing that this woman was one of the Vasto Lordes that showed up during that confrontation! Reaching into her gi, she was about to retract her Zanpakuto when a silent whisper stilled her movements.

"Tenra Chibou. _(Entrapment by the Sky and Earth)_"

Searing outwards, the ribbons locked on to their target as Tiamat controlled them with ease, forcing Kyoraku to retreat even as she grabbed onto Chad by the shoulder and dashed off into the distance. The rubble created by that attack alone showed the power she held. After all, it wasn't everyday when one found himself being crushed to death by _cloth_ of all things. Dry cloth at that, not even wet cloth, but _dry_.

Kyoraku sighed as he sheathed his blades, before shrugging in nonchalance as he made his way back to his office past a flabbergasted Nanao, "Oh well, they got away, show's over."

"B-but Taichou!"

"Hm?"

"Why are you just letting them go? They could be the murderers of Aizen-taichou!"

"Hm… I guess. But Nanao-chan." Gesturing at the crowd of fallen Shinigami all groaning in pain amongst the debris that used to be walls, Kyoraku grinned, "What about them?"

Nanao gaped at the amount of people actually affected by that attack. All she had seen was a sheet of white across the sky as she looked up, before she braced herself for the attack, now that she looked closer, the ground seemed to have been covered with those ribbons of hers as well.

"Unbelievable…"

"So! Seems like we are in agreement, now, where's my Sake?"

"Oh, it's in the cabine… wait, what?"

"Ara, thank you for telling me! You must be pretty shaken by that display of strength."

"No! It's _not_ in the cabinet. I lied! Do not check there!"

"Come now, Nanao-chan, I might be somewhat stupid but I'm not _that_ dumb."

"Yes you are. Now listen to me when I say the Sake is not there!"

"But you said – "

"NOT THERE!"

"But…"

"NOT!"

"I…"

"NO!"

"That's – "

"NA-AH!"

"…"

"…"

"You're mean, Nanao-chan."

"Just enough to keep you in line, Taichou."

"Sigh, I guess it's back to paperwork then."

"You guessed right Taichou."

"…Let's make a detour to the cabinet."

"I said it's not there!"

* * *

_**As promised people, an action chapter. Naruto's fight is next. Hopefully, the Ishida one was enjoyable. The Chad one, well, it wasn't really meant to be too pro-ish. Sorta following Canon for that one. Ishida's attack I made up myself, and added some flair to it, but the sarcastic line of thought at the start was more for my amusement than anything. **_

_**And the plot continues to grow, heh, do stay tuned. More coming up soon. I think. **_

_**Review and tell me your thoughts. Pairing wise, I was wondering if anyone wanted to pair Chad with a character. I'm open for suggestions seeing how I haven't decided yet. I was thinking a grown up Karin, but that would take awhile. **_

_**Anyway, this me signing off. Cheers guys. =D**_


End file.
